Take My Hand
by CoffeeTime987
Summary: Walking through darkness she hears a voice that tells Shae, he will protect her with his life, she takes a chance and reaches out, only to end up in a world full of more danger, lies, and love. Already being more fragile than the people in this world... It's more than she bargained for. Adult/sexual themes in later chapters, innuendos and swearing ahead. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am i?" She says to herself, opening her eyes seeing nothing but darkness. She keeps taking small steps in front of her, arms stretched out trying to feel for anything ahead.

After what feels like an eternity she hears voices telling her to come this way and that, coaxing her along.

She stands still, starting to feel dread course through her, tears coming to the surface. She covers her face with her hands, completely over whelmed that she could be dead and this was a version of hell given to her.

"Take my hand..." said a soothing voice, coming from behind her.

Instinctively turning towards it, she asks

"Who's there?"

"I'll protect you… just reach out, take my hand" Continues the voice.

Considering she had been walking through darkness and hearing only 'over here', 'run', whimpering and sobs, she hesitantly reaches out her hand, stopping a few inches away from her body. She looked left and right, still trying to see where the other voices are coming from.

"On my honor as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, I promise to protect you with my life, if you just take my hand.". Says the soothing voice, she slowly starts to have the feeling of dread slipping away

' _… Something in his voice… something… I believe him... Am I really going to trust a disembodied voice?'_ She thinks

"You should do it kid, he's a good man, keeps his word.." another voice says coming from the same direction.

If it was or wasn't a trap she runs forward grabbing on to a hand and what left like an arm.

A flash of white light.

She hits the ground with a 'thud'.

"Ow..." She hissed to herself from the sudden impact.

Opening her eyes trying to adjust to the suns light. Turning onto her side, pushing herself up right slowly, making sure she didn't sprain of break anything from that mysterious fall from nothing.

"Are you alright?" Says the same voice that managed to get her to take a chance on him, right next to her left ear.  
She turns to look at him.

"GAH! What's wrong with your eyes?!" She crab crawls away from him as fast as she can, looking him over.  
"And why are you naked?!" she yells looking him over again as he covers his self with his hands.

"I guess coming back from the dead does that, ha-ha' Says the other voice that got her to accept the other man's hand in a matter of fact way, he smiles at her from behind a bush.

"Dead? Wait..What?!" She stares at the man with the goatee.

"Please excuse how we're dressed. I didn't think this would or could possibly happen." Says the man with eyes that seemed to have no color to them. He had a slight blush across his cheeks while he quickly joined the other man behind the low covering bush.

"What do you mean we're dead?..." She looks around at the ground, the trees and the sky. Completely confused and bewildered.

"No, I mean we WERE dead, it doesn't look that way anymore" The goatee man says looking around.

"We might be close to the village" He continues talking

"Or far away" The other man retorts

"You wouldn't have anything we could wear, would you?"

Starring at both of them dumbfounded at the fact they just said they were dead but not anymore.

"No-yeah, I totally have men's clothing in my bag, I always carry it around with me just in case I bring some men back from the dead with me…" She says sarcastically while standing up to retrieve her bag from where she was lying a few seconds ago.

"That was unnecessary.." the one with long black hair and pearly white eyes said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me for being a little freaked out by what you just said. Not knowing how I got here, what here is, and being asked by two naked men for clothing…. as you can see, I'm having an off day." She replied in a sarcastic but snippy tone, searching her bag for those two beach towels she swore she had just a few minutes ago.

She sees the long hair opening his mouth to retort what she just said only to have the one with the goatee raise his hand to stop him. Finally finding the towels, she stands up walking over to them. Closing her eyes and breathing in deep, letting it out in a deep sigh to calm herself.

"Your names?" asking while handing over the towels as she opens her eyes.

"Asuma Sarutobi" The one with the goatee says.

"Neji Hyuga" The other one with long black hair and pearly eyes says.

"What's your name?" Neji asked while coming out from behind the bushes.

She backs up a few feet still having her bag in her hand. She holds it in front of her almost defensively.

"I should at least know your name since I promised I would protect you" He stands still trying his best to look non-threatening in his beach towel.

"Shae…"

"Well Shae, do you have a compass in your bag?" Asuma says, she refocuses her attention back and forth between them.

"I might.. Let me check" still keeping an eye on both of them she can feel the pepper spray bottle and electric baton her friends had given her as a funny gift for her birthday. They would say she needed to beat guys off with a stick when she walked down the street.

Before she could grab the electric baton she feels the metal compass that came with her durable camping bag

 _'He did say he would protect me, right?... I could be still stuck in that cold darkness, and they haven't done anything to go against what was promised…yet.._ ' , deciding against the baton and her better judgement, she grabs the compass and tosses it over to Asuma, still trying to keep her distance.

 _'I might trust them more if I had met them while they were fully clothed…not gonna lie though they have pretty nice bodies,, they must have worked out like crazy and this Neji has the biggest-'_

"If we head north-east, we might be able to find a road, some people that pass by should know where we are and return to the leaf village, and hopefully it's not more than a day's walk." Asuma says snapping Shae out of thought.

"However, Neji can you-"

"I'm on it.. Byakugan!"

"Jesus Christ!" She says startled jumping back feeling her heart jump right into her throat.

"What's wrong?" Neji asks looking around in the trees.

"What's wrong?! You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head! That's what's wrong, What are you doing? Are you okay? Doesn't that hurt?" She says cringing while looking at him.

"It's Neji's nin jutsu, he's a Huyga, it's part of their clans ability, don't you know that?" Asuma looks at her studying Shae's reaction closely.

"What the hell is a nin jutsu?" Shae asks still cringing from seeing Neji's eyes like that.

They both stop and stare right at her, not saying anything but assessing…. thinking...

"You're not from any of the great nations" Asuma, steps closer, face void of almost all emotion except, what seemed to look like a slight curiosity.

"Maybe…" She steps back

 _'Shit I really should've took out my baton..'_

"Hm… Ha Then where you from?" He smiles putting one hand behind his head.

"Earth… I thought that was kind of obvious. Maybe not considering I don't have something like a Byakugan" She says half joking half sarcastic, opening her eyes wider as she says byakugan. Earning a small smile and laugh from Asuma, but earning a stern unamused look from Neji.

"You're from another world then.. You're lucky you found us instead of someone else" Neji says mostly to his self, closing his eyes thinking.

"Right, I seen housing the same way you wanted to go, Asuma."

"Good, let's go"

They both walk away, Neji turns his head looking back at her.

"I said I would protect you, hurry up. Or would you like me to carry you all the way?" She narrows her eyes at him feeling a small spark of annoyance building in her stomach from being spoken too like how you would a child.

"I can walk just fine, thanks anyway kokoum" She scoffs, walking passrd him in the same direction., Neji raises an eyebrow

"Kokoum? Did you forget my name already?"

Not stopping she turns her head slightly

"You know…Pocahontas?"

He stares at her eyebrow still raised

"Is that a story of some kind?"

"You never heard of Pocahontas?" She says letting out a laugh

"Right sorry, different world" She says mostly to herself

"It is a story, based on real event's, it's almost like folklore now, Kokoum was stoic, handsome and a fierce warrior but Pocahontas wanted nothing to do with him because he had no sense of humor and was always soo serious… kind of like you" Shae says the last part to herself, trying not to trip over a few fallen branches.

"And?" He asks trying to get her to continue the story.

"That's it"

"How is that all of the story?"

"Well it's not, I'm just telling you where calling you 'kokoum' came from"

"I'd like to hear the story" Asuma pipes up in an attempt to stop the bickering.

Shae sighs

"Sure." And starts from the beginning.

An hour and one story later.

"That's Pocahontas." Shae finishes smiling back at them and nods.

"That's a very unsatisfying ending." Neji says looking to his right at nothing.

"What?"

"She takes all this effort to know this man only to have him leave back to this 'England' place, she needs to listen to her father and married kokoum for her village. He is the strongest and smartest warrior is he not?"

"Well, I suppose, but that's how it ends, and Pocahontas may be the daughter of her village's chief but she still doesn't have to do shit. If she doesn't like him, she doesn't like him, her dad isn't going to force her to marry him for the villages honor" She says looking back at Neji, already defensive over her favourite childhood story.

"Is that what this story's meaning is to defy your parents' wishes in order to indulge in a fantasy that doesn't work out in the end? It could very well start a war between these two people"

"No, it teaches you to be free and independent, think outside the box not just at what's in front of you, experience new things and understand each other- you know what, I'm not talking to you" She says becoming angry, picking up the pace of her strides.  
Asuma lets out a sigh

 _'Well it worked for a while'_ he thinks to his self.

"I thought it was a nice children's story" Asuma says trying to calm Shae down

"It is" she mumbles to herself, while glaring over at Neji.

Asuma looks over at Neji and nods his head at Shae, trying to get him to play nice.

"I didn't mean to offend you or your favourite children's story" Neji says giving in.

"Don't worry about it" Shae replies, not really acknowledging his apology.

A few minutes of silence pass, she looks behind her to make sure they're still there.

 _'I should say something… This is awkward walking through a forest with two grown men in towels but I guess it's better than walking around in that dark place'_ she thinks being interrupted by Asuma mid thought

"How are things different in your world? You were rather surprised by Neji's byakugan " Asuma asks

 _'I should learn more about them if I'm going to be walking around with them, right? They still haven't done anything to warrant danger and keep my distance, if anything they're overall friendly..hm...'_

"Well, for one there's no byakugan, or nin jutsu-whatever it is" She say's slowing her pace to a halt, shifting her weight to her right leg, biting her left thumb nail thinking.

"How did you die?" She turns to face them

They look at each other before saying anything.

"Well, on a mission, protecting my comrades" Asuma says

"During the fourth shinobi war, protecting my comrades" Neji says not looking at her but passed her

"What's a Shinobi?" She ashed, curiosity getting the better of her

"A ninja" Asuma repled

"An actual ninja? Like throwing stars, blades, swords, fading into the dark like batman ninja?" She says smiling slightly at how ridiculous the conversation was becoming.

"So you have ninja in your world" Asuma states

"Not really, it's kind of … How do I explain it, in a certain continent there was but not anymore? But the fighting styles are still there. Does that make sense?" She says trying her best to explain

"What or who's a batman?" asked Neji puzzled

"Only the most amazing fictional man ever created. Anyways let's just assume when I say things or people's names it's from a story, otherwise this is going to become really repetitive" She says looking at him slightly amused, nodding her head, and waving her hands as if shooing away his question.

Asuma opens his mouth to say something but looks behind him, pausing for a few seconds.

"We need to keep moving" he says walking forward, taking Shae's right forearm in the process of leading her.

"Agreed, climb on my back" says Neji to Shae after Asuma lets go.

"Why-what's wrong?" Shae say's trying to keep up with his strides in her red stilettos

"Don't argue with me, just get on and hold on tight." He says in an authoritative tone.

Not waiting for a response Neji lifts her up with ease into his back, and takes off running tossing her over sized camping bag at Asuma then jumping from tree bench to tree bench with such speed, it causes Shae to tense and hold on tight around his neck almost choking him.

"Sorry" She says burring her face into the crook of Neji's neck, trying to avoid looking down.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Neji jumps down to the ground. Letting her down gently as he crouches and then standing back up.

"Stay here with Neji" Asuma says and disappears.

"What was all of that about?" She asked Neji while adjusting her long dark green skirt  
and black fitted t-shirt.

"Other Shinobi" Neji replied looking back from where they came from using his nin jutsu again, making her involuntarily cringe.

"Is that bad? Couldn't they help us? You are shinobi too, right?" She says looking in the same direction.

"Yes, however, it's best no one knows about you for now"

"What they gonna kidnap me?" She laughs

Neji glances at her then looks the other direction.

"Oh shit, for real? You're serious? I could be kidnapped, Why?! I don't have any special powers like you"

"Intel, experiments, it depends on who it is, and are you always so vulgar? That's the third time you've sworn today." He says mildly annoyed at her.

"I'm sorry Kokoum, I didn't realize my way of speaking and expressing myself offends your girlish sensibilities" Shae's sarcastic attitude coming out

"I just believe it's unnecessary, and you are a lady after all, though it's easy to forget " Neji mumbles the last part but Shae still hears it.

"The fucks that supposed to mean"

He looks at her crossing his arms, sighing

"Okay, okay, I get it" Shae say taking back what she said, understanding what he means.

"I can't help it, when I'm nervous or angry, it just comes out… It's like a nervous tick, just like my sarcasm, it stops me from having a full blown panic attack in certain situations, though some people make it too easy and I just have too" She laughs then shrugs looking back at him.

"If it stops you from having a panic attack, I think we can put up with a few sarcastic remarks" Asuma says coming around a tree holding clothing, handing it over to a still annoyed Neji, he accepts the clothing and leaves to change.

"Did you steal those clothes?" She say's looking him over, he's dressed in a plain white kimono, as was Neji when he comes back. Both handing over the towels Shae had lent them.

"Um no thanks" She says stepping back

"There's nothing wrong with them, and I didn't steal-we're borrowing" Asuma replies

"So you stole, and you can just fold up the towels and put them in the bag yourself, they've touched your balls and I'm good man, you know, soo" She says, waving her hands and taking a step back from the towels.

"Stop being so childish" Neji says impatiently folding the towels neatly and putting them back in the bag, he continues.

"We'll repay them for the clothing when we get back to the village, which is the safest place for you to be"

"We were headed in the right direction, and there's a road up ahead which leads to a small town but it's going to take another days walk from the town to the leaf village" Asuma informs them while walking towards where Shae guesses he must have seen the road.

"You got all of that information in the 10 seconds you were gone?" Shae says looking at him, wide eyed.

"Yes, well I was gone for 10 minutes but, I remember this area from a long time ago" He says giving her a side smile.

"Well, still, color me impressed" She says smiling right back. Without her noticing Asuma slips behind her next to Neji and begins to whisper.

"I don't sense or smell anything, blood, smoke, the war that you said was started and killed at, were you able to see who the shinobi were?"

"Sand village shinobi, I don't think they would hurt her but with the white zetus I've seen during the war, I can't be sure. They could copy chakra and appearances. However, I don't sense anything either. How long has it been, the land seems as it hasn't changed much"

"it's best if we make it to the village as soon as possible"

"Yes, you're right."

Shae notices she's walking alone and the men had fallen back and looked to be whispering.

"Whisper, whisper it's not nice to whisper" She says in a sing song voice

"It's not nice to swear either, but you still insist on doing it" Neji said nearly snapping at her

She flinches slightly at his fast come back, not expecting it.

"Sheesh, I'm just saying" She says not bothering to look back.

Seeing the town so close, she could feel her stilettos bringing her discomfort. Every few feet, standing on one foot while moving the other one, drawing a circle with her toes to elevate the pain.

"You need better shoes"

"Or you can carry me again" She says turning to smile at Neji sweetly.

"Fine but when we get to the town, you need to buy sandals." He bends at the knee, letting her climb back on.

"Thank you Neji" She says in her sing song voice again.

Coming to the front of a hotel, he puts her back down, and processed to walk in and talking to the woman at the front desk. She blushes talking to him, nodding every so often, laughs and moves a few strands of hair behind her ear before looking through her guest book. She writes down something, turning around to grab a key and handing it to him. Neji bows his head and comes back outside.

"I got us a two bedroom, Asuma and I will share"

"What did you do, promise to show her a good time?" She laughs, Asuma lets out a laugh that almost sounds like a scoff.

"What?" He says blushing slightly but still disgusted

"Well, last time I checked, you were naked when we met. How are you going to pay for that?" She smirks

"I said I had lost my wallet, I'm having the bill sent back to my clan, which will then be paid." He said turning away from Shae and walking back into the hotel.

"You should ease up on the teasing a little" Asuma says looking at her amused

"I'll stop doing it when he stops reacting to it" She smiles.

Asuma and Shae follow him in to the room.

After a nice hot bath at the outdoor springs in the back of the hotel, Shae lazily walks back up to the room, yawning. She opens the door to a table full of food.

"What's this?" Shae asked sitting down in front of the table.

"Our dinner. We're just waiting for Asuma" Neji said from the table

As soon as he said his name he walks out from the bathroom

Too tired to make conversation, Shae remains silent as she ate. Every once and a while rubbing her eyes, she manages to finish more than half her meal

"I'm so sorry, but I can barely keep my eyes open, excuse me." Shae said rubbing her eyes while standing

"Thank you for dinner" She smiles walking to her room.

"See you in the morning" Asuma nods at her, as does Neji.

She closed the door behind her and crawls into bed, covering herself with the blanket then cuddling her pillow.

 _'They're not so bad… they're actually kind of sweet..'_

Was her last thought before falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A few rays of light disturb Shae's dreamless sleep making her roll onto her back. She opened her eyes looking at the ceiling feeling groggy

 _"Where am I?'_ Then it hit's her

 _'Oh fuck!.. God. Damn. It!... it wasn't a dream with really hot guys. I'm really stuck here..'_ She thinks covering her face rubbing her eye's.

 _'Guess I'm really going to this village they keep talking about. What did Asuma say, another days walk? Don't they have cars? Or a buggie with horses or something? Another days walk is gonna kill me in these shoes'  
_  
Neji's voice pops up in her head

 _"You're going to have to buy sandals when we get there"_

 _"Ugh, no way in hell am I wearing sandals… I haven't worn those since I was a pre-teen and I'm not going back to that now'_

During all of her thoughts of this world and coming up with a game plan to survive. Asuma had left her bag in the corner of the room last night, she dresses in a dark red long skirt, long gold designs adore the opening of the slit that's on left side, showing off her charm anklet she was given on her sixteenth birthday by her best friend at the time.

The top a black tank top with more fabric sewn in specific place for the appearance of a corset. All things considered it was fairly light clothing. Finishing curling her hair and doing her signature cat eye, red lip combination, there's a knock at her room door.

"Come in" She say's fussing with her eye lashes.

Neji opened the door, he was holding a steaming cup of hot liquid.

"Oh good, you're dressed. We should leave soon" He said setting the cup next to her

"Oh coffee, how did you know?" She says smiling, teasing him

"It's a common morning beverage. It was either this or green tea. I thought you would most likely enjoy the bitterness of the bean to go with your sarcasm" He says, almost smirking.

"You just take the fun out of everything, huh? You must be really fun at parties" She say's turning her attention back to the mirror

"What do you think?"

He looks up at her from observing the small amount of products she had out

"About what?"

"Up or down?" She pulls her curled hair up, then lets it fall as she says down. He looks her over, then closes his eyes thinking

"Down" and with that he turned to leave. Shae reaches for the coffee and takes a sip only to almost choke, coughing

"What happened?" He said alarmed

"You forgot the sugar" She said putting it back down making a disgusted face

"You choked because of no sugar?" He said with a tired expression

"Hey, sugar is as important as you having no sense of humor, you know or it just doesn't make any sense" She laughed putting the rest of her cosmetics in the camping bag side pocket, and then picks up her cup of coffee walking out of the bedroom into the living room where Asuma sat quietly reading his paper.

"Play nice kids" He said without looking up

"I'm always nice" Shae said putting sugar into her cup and stirring with a nearby spoon

Hearing a light scoff from Neji, she looks over and narrows her eyes at him, but decides not to take the bait and sits at the table.

"So what's the plan Kokoum? Asuma?" She said sipping her coffee

Neji opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Asuma.

"Breakfast, information then the village" He says setting down his paper and standing up, walking towards the door to the hallway then waits. He opened the door as there's a knock, stepping aside to let a few maids bringing in food, setting it on the table bowing then leaving.

"How did you know they were coming? Is it some ninja training jutsu thing?" She looks at Asuma in amazement.

"No, we ordered a while ago and they usually show up precisely 20 minutes after ordering" He says laughing then sitting down

"Oh, that's kind of disappointing you should have just said yes" She says picking up some eggs and toast.

"You would have preferred we lie to you?" Neji said drinking what she assumed was green tea

"Sometimes, depends what it is, like if people are after us, maybe you should keep that to yourself and just hurry us along. Unless you wanna see me freak out" she says kind of snickering

He stares at her over the rim of his cup of tea, thinking.

"In your world there's no ninja, or nin jutsu. Are there any wars between countries. How is it different from here?" Asked Neji, eating his plate of food slowly, waiting for a response.

"Well, there's cars for one so we don't have to walk everywhere, and of course there are wars that last for years but from when I left there wasn't one… Hey! with your power what can it do, I mean it looks painful but what does it do?" Shae says perking up, trying to distract herself from knowing she may never get back to her life and friends.

"I can see long distances, the chakra of other people and the chakra network. I can also see through solid objects" Neji continues on for a few minutes.

During their breakfast she had asked several questions about ninja, powers, nin jutsu, gen jutsu, everything she possibly could, while avidly giving short half answers to the questions they had for her.

They leave the hotel, Asuma and Neji tell Shae to stay close. At least within eye sight of them while she searches for sandals as requested by Neji the previous day.

She walks into a small shop that had what looked like gladiator shoes along with wooden sandals.

 _'Those look so comfortable, I would be better off walking in my stilettos than in wooden sandals'_ she thinks walking out of the shop, her thoughts wandering from the shoes to where Neji and Asuma went. She looks at the money she had taken from her bag

 _'Would they even take this? If I bought something, I really doubt it's the same currency, maybe I could exchange my gold necklace for something'_ She reached to her neck feeling the thin chain against her skin standing in front of an ally.

A hand covers her mouth and around her waist, as she's picked up and pulled into the ally she stood in front of, panic running through her, she tries to scream for Neji

"Ne-" was the only thing she could manage to get out before being slammed against the ally wall, the back of her head hitting the wall making her see spots and lights for a second before she tries to fight back only being able to scratch at her attacker.

His dark brown eyes starring into her gold ones starting to involuntary fill with tears as he presses his body against hers, he suddenly looks left, and dropping her in a blink of an eye he's gone. She falls to the ground shaking

 _'Don't cry, don't cry'_ was all she could think as feet stood in front of her, the person crouching in front of her holding out his hand.

"Are you hurt?" asks the man, his deep raspy voice snapping her out of her shock.

She looked up to meet ocean color eyes with black accentuating around them.

"I-I'm fine" She manages to have a small smile, realizing she was still alone with a man she doesn't know, she stands up and runs towards the opening of the ally

"Thanks, batman" She says looking back at him one last time.

A hand grabs her arm and she turns to punch the person without seeing who it was, only having it be caught.

"I told you to stay within eye sight" Neji said holding both her arms, she stares at him feeling relief, tears start to well up again. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction

 _'I can't tell him…He'll hate himself or maybe.. blame me.. lie, lie, lie god damn it, say something!'_ She thinks slightly starting to panic.

"You want me to get sandals but they're all just so god awful, I can't do it and I don't know if they would even take my money if I tried, I don't know the currency" She says trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

Neji stares at her for a few more seconds studying her face, then sighs

"Alright, but we need to keep going, when you get tired just let me know" Still holding her arm she's led towards Asuma down the street where he was waiting at on a bench.

"Ready?" Asuma nods to Shae

"Y-yeah" She says looking back towards from where they came from trying to see if she could see the man that saved her, not seeing him she looks back at them.

"Let's go" She says smiling trying to hide her emotions

She takes her camping bag from Asuma to make sure she still had her pepper spray and baton, trying to feel more secure after being attacked.

Every once and a while she would look behind or around them before continuing conversations between Neji and Asuma.

"What are you looking for?" Asuma finally asks

"Oh you know just making sure no one's following us" She says trying to joke

Asuma has a very subtle flinch She could feel the color draining from her face, and panic rising.

"It's probably nothing, but you should go with Neji while I check it out" As soon as he finished his sentence three men appear out of nowhere, making Shae take off running into the forest

"Shit, Neji!" Asuma says bringing a kunai out from his kimono defending himself.

"I know" Neji said running after Shae into the forest

All Shae could hear was Neji yell her name, and metal hitting each other, trees flying pased, refusing to slow down, her bag swinging back and forth. Eventually it gets caught on fallen branches. She stumbles, rolls, and collides into a tree.

"Ah!" She screams pain shooting through her body.

Someone comes through the trees she just stumbled out of, it's the same man that had attacked her earlier. Frightened and out of instinct she reaches into her bag for her baton, and with one swift motion extends and turns it on.

He laughs at her attempt to defend herself, his laughing only shutting down her fear making her angry.

 _'How dare you, attacks me, stalks me, attacks my friends, HOW DARE YOU!'_ Was all she could think

"Not today you fucker" She says before lunging at him.

He looks completely terrified, saying "Shit" before a smoke bomb goes off. As something shoots overhead, not thinking about it she screams

"Yeah you better run! Bastard" She yells while putting her baton away.

"Sand Coffin" says the same raspy deep voice from earlier, making her turn around smiling

"BATMAN!" She says feeling happy and relieved, smiling brightly at him.

"That's the second time today batman. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me" She says laughing, suddenly realizing it wasn't her that made her attacker run just a minute ago.

"oh.." She looks down disappointed

"What's wrong?" His eyes looking her over to see if she was hurt why she looked sad.

"That's the second time today you saved me and I thought he was scared of me why he took off so fast" She says pouting a little

"But if I were to go toe-to-toe with batman I'd shit myself too" She says laughing perking back up looking at him.

"My name is Gaara, trouble seems to follow you" He says as four other people come through the trees behind him

"Lord Kazekage! What happened?" Says a woman who seemed to be a few years younger than Shae.

"I'm fine." He says without turning around

"Of course he's fine. He's THE Batman" She said nodding her head with a laugh

"SHAE!" Yells Neji through the trees.

"Over here!" Shae calls back, Neji joined with Asuma ran and stopping in front of her, looking over her

"Are you alright, you don't look hurt" he says moving and turning her arms over, then looking at her neck and face for any marks.

"I'm fine, batman came to my rescue. However, I'm going to have a massive bruise on my back from tripping and hitting that tree over there" She said nodding her head to the tree.

"Lord Kazekage" Both Asuma and Neji say, bowing their heads in unison

"Hm?" Shae says looking at her protectors and then Gaara.

 _'Gaara looks surprised to see them.. old friends maybe? Well, they were dead, I'd be surprised too. Actually I think I would break down crying and run away'_ She thinks playing with a strand of curled hair.

"How did you come back" Gaara says in his low raspy voice.

They all look at Shae

"Hey, I have no idea. Don't ask, I would like to know how the hell I even got into this world in the first place" She says raising her hands in front of her and shrugging.

Gaara furrows his brows at her response Shae sighs then continues

"I was walking home from a friend's house after a camping trip, and along the side walk is a river, I was almost home and I see what looked like a whirlpool in the water I didn't think anything of it until I got sucked in, then all I can see is darkness then I heard Neji and Asumas voice, I reached out, grabbed them and ended up here… That's it, that's all I know I swear!" She finishes, playing around with one of the straps on her bag Gaara nods, looking satisfied with her answer.

"Making your way back to the village?" Gaara asks turning and walking away as if expecting them to follow suit. They both nod, Asuma taking the bag from Shae and follow him

 _'Well what's safer than being with Kokoum, batman and Asuma?'_ She thinks following them.

They make it back to the road and after 30 minutes of silence she looks behind her at the men that keep saving and protecting her.

"Yes?" Gaara says looking at her with curiosity.

"Nothing it's just… What if they come back?" Shae says looking down feeling helpless and angry at herself for having to depend on others for her safety.

"They won't" Gaara says looking down

"How do you know?"

"Because we took care of them" Asuma says adjusting the bag on his back

"What do you mean?" Shae says slowing her pace

"They won't come back because they're dead" Neji says bluntly looking at her and continues talking

"They were after you, rogue ninja, human trafficking. Since you look exotic, your traits are not common here, they would've sold you had they caught you. We took care of them"

Shae searched Neji's face, to see if he was kidding… He wasn't.

Feeling a little light headed she stops walking and stares at the ground beneath her. The ninja from earlier, walks up to her touching her arm and says

"Are you okay? I know that must have been frightening for you considering you're not from here, just know we won't let anything happen to you, which is why those people are gone" She says smiling softly trying to console Shae.

Not knowing what to say Shae only nods and keeps walking.

"I know you're still in shock, but can I just say I'm impressed you can walk in those" The ninja says smiling at Shae

"Huh?" She looks down at her feet

"Oh yeah, they're my favourite pair of stilettos, I've been wearing heels since my midteens" She says trying to keep up conversation to distract herself from crying or having a break down.

The woman keeps talking to Shae, to keep her engaged in conversation. Eventually helping Shae push what just happened to the back of her mind.

"So what did you do at your world?" Yukata asks

"Oh I'm a singer-song writer, Which is why I was able to afford these shoes" Shae laughs

"Oh so it paid well?"

"Well it does, but you need to be diverse in your music styles and be willing to sing and write about everything otherwise you won't make anything if artists are unwilling to pay for what you have" She says explaining her profession

"You never told us that" Neji says looking up at the back of her head

"You never asked, and if you wanted to know, all you have to do is ask" Shae says smiling looking back at him.

"Oh what's your favourite song? Sing it for us!" Yukata asks excited to hear her sing

"it's probably going to be a vulgar one" Neji mumbles

"Well it's not" She snaps at him

"It's beautiful, I didn't write it but it's still my favourite"

"Then sing it, please" said Yukata starting to become impatient almost whining

"Alright, alright" Shae said sighing, and sings 'anywhere but here' from the play Finding Neverland

As Shae sings, closing her eyes she feels a warmth growing inside the pit of her stomach, with every note the warmth she feels flows through out her body, pouring every ounce of passion into every word so she can to feel better about the day she's had, to escape the danger and sadness this world had caused her in the short amount of time being here.

"By closing my eyes I am anywhere but here!" With the last line she opens her eyes, and looks around her at the stunned shinobi  
"I know I wasn't vocally warmed up but come on! It wasn't that bad" She says feeling a little offended at their reaction

"No, it's not that.. you were…glowing, you made us.. stronger and you healed Matsuri's arm" Yukata says amazed

"Well that's something I never heard before. It's either that was great or sing another" She says laughing feeling herself blushing

"You told us you had no nin jutsu and there was none in your world" Neji says now composed.

"There isn't" Shae says confused about what he's talking about

"You healed and restored everyones chakra here, not only that but the chakra we now have is stronger than normal" Neji says, making it sound as if she was lying to him

"What are you talking about?" Shae now getting annoyed by his tone

"This" he says holding her hand out to her face

"My hand? What about it?" She says in a flat tone

"I think it only works when she's singing, she's not aware of it" Asuma says

"I still don't understand what you're talking about" Shae says looking at everyone, confused.

"It's as Neji and Yukata said, you healed and restored everyones chakra when you were singing, you started to glow" Gaara says thinking while his eyes are closed.

"It's best if you refrain from singing for now" Gaara concludes, causing Yukata to look disappointed then holding on to Shae's arm leading her along

"I don't have nin jutsu" She whispers to Yukata

"Maybe something happened on your way to our world" Yukata says contemplating holding a finger to her mouth and looking up to the sky.

Shae looks at her hands and hums low, having the same feeling of warmth in her stomach coming alive, as her hands have a warm golden color radiate from them

"Lord Kazekage said no singing for now" Yukata hisses at her, trying to cover her hands with her own before they noticed.

"I'm not singing I'm humming, there's a difference" Shae says smiling at Yukatas reaction

"I just wanted to see what you meant and were so amazed at I had my eyes closed the whole time, remember? I won't do it again, promise, scouts honor" Shae says giving a small salute to Yukata causing her to sigh in relief.

...

"We've been walking for hours It's so hot.." Shae whines to Yukata, covering her face from the sun

"It is mid-summer of course it'd be hot silly" Yukata replied nodding

"How are you used to this, I need a cold drink, or shade, Yukata make it stop" Shae says whining laying her head against her new friends shoulder.

Suddenly having shade when there were no clouds that would pass by for a while from the looks of things, she looks up.

"Is that a wall of sand?" Shae says reaching up to touch it.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage" Yukata bows to Gaara, Shae looks to Gaara

"Your controlling it?" She says amazed, the tips of her fingers grazing against it, almost afraid of it landing on her head.

"Yes, and thank you for healing my student and for restoring our chakra even if was by accident" Gaara replied crossing his arms

"No Problem!...wow" Shae says still touching the sand, and looks over at Asuma

"Hey, is your nin jutsu like this, or Neji's?" She says smiling, being relieved to have shade

"Remember our conversation we had at breakfast about different chakras? Mine is wind" Asuma says amused at her fascination with the sand.

"So it's not as amazing as this?" She says pointing with both hands towards the sand floating above their heads

"No I can't control sand" Asuma says still smiling

"Oh!" She says grabbing for her bag Asuma still had, digging in it and taking out a small and stout vile with a cork and a baby pink ribbon tied around it, and walks back to the sand. She reaches up and putting the sand in the vile and sealing it with the cork.

She feels eyes watching her, she looks and sees Gaara starring intently.

"Oh, I'm sorry does that hurt you? Sorry I can put it back" She says trying to reopen the small vile.

"No, it doesn't hurt me. Why are you taking it?" He replies looking ahead

"Honestly?... It's the coolest thing I've ever seen" She says laughing and tying the ribbon around her neck.

"That's the Leaf Village" Yukata says pointing ahead, motioning for Shae to look

"That's what you call a village?" Shae says her mouth falling open

"It's huge!" She says dumbfounded.

"We need to see the Hokage" Neji says walking up to the left side of her.

The sand above them moves back towards Gaara as the clouds now shade most of the area.

Shae suddenly feels nervous and then looks at Neji

"What is it?"

"What if they don't like me and I get kicked out?" She says in a low voice

"That's not going to happen" Neji states

"How do you know, you barely like me" She scoffs

"That's not true, when you're not swearing or making unnecessary remarks, you're actually quiet pleasant" He says continuing to walk

"Aww so the tin man _does_ have a heart" Shae says smiling, but still feeling uneasy. Neji sighs and looks back at her.

"I swear no one will hurt you, or take you away from me. I promised you, now take my hand" He says in the same familiar soothing voice.

Shae takes his hand letting him lead her to the leaf that her protectors call home, and maybe she could too.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuma and Neji were given masks and shinobi uniforms the other ninja's had as spares, that were accompanying Gaara before heading into the village. Shae looks them over.

"You look hella creepy, I really don't appreciate it" She says taking a few steps away from both of them, eying there masks.

"Everyone in the village knows who they are. Until we see the Hokage and discus how to introduce them back into the village, they have to be dressed this way. Mean while they will assume they're ninja from my village accompanying me" Gaaras voice coming from behind Shae, sending a shiver through her.

"Y-your village? As in you run your own village?" Shae says looking behind her at him.

"Yes, it's what the Kazekage of the sand village does among other duties" Gaara replies looking at her straight in the eye Shae blushing ever so slightly from his intense gaze.

"They are also the strongest and the smartest of shinobi, they are able to defend the entire village with ease!" pipes up Matsuri, happily looking at Gaara with admiration catching Shae's attention

"If they're so strong, why are you here as body guards?" Shae say's half smiling at Matsuri, teasing her.

"The Kazekage shouldn't have to deal with nuisances on the way of performing their duties" Matsuri visibly becoming upset from Shae's harmless teasing implying the Kazekage wasn't as strong as she thinks he is.

"Alright, alright. I wasn't trying to make you mad, I was just teasing you, that's all" She says holding up her hands in front of her defensively

All she hears is a 'pfft' Matsuri as she walks to Yukata who was digging in her bag for a water bottle.

"Oh I have water, let me just.." She grabs her bag from Asuma and digging through it she looks up at Gaara catching his attention.

"Yes?" He says watching her with a slight raised brow.

"Well, for all the trouble you went to saving me and taking us to the leaf village, I just wanted to say-TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR!" Her Ipod turning on from her digging around for the water bottle, the song 'take me on the floor' by the veronicas leaving off from wear she paused it.

"T-that's not! That wasn't!…. me! I swear!.. I'm so sorry!" She stutters, taking out the Ipod as the music continues playing. The ninjas blush hearing the content of the lyrics, she shuts it off as fast as possible which wasn't fast enough for her liking.

"You listen to very interesting music.." Gaara says looking at the ground beside her having a slight blush to his pale complexion.

"Ha ha, yeah.. If you'll excuse me.. I have to… um.. go die now" She laughs putting the Ipod back, picking up her bag and walking away awkwardly towards the village

 _'It's just one shit storm after another isn't it? It couldn't be something harmless could it, it just had to be that song… God and I was starring right at him too...'_ She thinks mentally beating herself up.

She looks back at the ninja none of them even try to look her in the eye, even Matsuri and Yukata avoid her gaze. She looks at Asuma and Neji who were carrying their masks now, look right back at her even though they both still have a slight blush to them. Asuma decides to walk up next to her.

"It could've been worse" He says with a small laugh

"Are you kidding?... Hey, I just wanted to say take me on the floor, for fuck sakes, no one will even look at me other than you and Neji" She whispers at him annoyed he was trying to look on the bright side.

"Asuma, kill me, be quick, just do it fast, right here! Use your kunai" Shae says jokingly, moving her hair from her neck as an opening for the kunai

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was. It was pretty funny. It will pass, just give it a few minutes, and if it doesn't, I'll consider it" he laughs patting her on the shoulder, then he looks up and places the mask back onto his face as the villages gate came into view.

"You ready? Don't say anything to raise suspicion" Neji says coming up behind her holding onto her hand.

"Aw. I didn't even have to ask you to hold my hand" Shae says looking up at his mask snickering

"It's so you don't run, you seem to have that habit when you're scared and don't say anything" He says not looking at her. Shae rolls her eyes sighing.

All three of them fall back behind Gaara with Shae in the middle, Asuma and Neji at either side.

"I think you should've covered up your eyes if anything" She says looking up at Neji unaware of ninja approaching

"I said don't say anything, don't draw attention to yourself" Neji whispers to her

"Lord Kazekage, we were expecting you a few hours ago, was it an eventful journey?" One of the ninja says holding a clip board and pencil

"Hn, something like that" He replies, taking the clip board

"You have three more people than expected too" says the second ninja

"Yes, it's the reason why we were delayed. They were headed back to the sand village and I asked them to join" He says not looking up and signing his name.

"Who's she?" The first one says nodding at Shae, making her heart beat faster, panic rising

"My assistant, is that all?" He replies with no emotion, handing back the clip board.

"Yes, I'll let the Hokage know you're here and about the increased amount of people you have brought" He nods returning to his post, whispering to the second ninja who disappears.

 _'Be stoic, emotionless.. pretend to be a ninja._ _Don't look back, don't look back'_ She says to herself, keeping her eyes ahead of her staring at the back of Gaaras head.

"You can relax, we're almost there" Neji says not looking at her. Gaara gives a slight nod in agreement. She lets out a soft sigh.

"Sorry I'm not good at things like this, I feel like I just did something wrong" She whispers

"This is our home, it's not like you're here to destroy it" Neji says

"Still.." She mumbles, making their way to the Hokages office.

Walking up so many floors of stairs and hallways was starting to take a toll on her muscles, especially after running from a ninja and walking so many miles to get here only to walk up stairs. Shae groans as they reach the top of a long curved hallway.

"Stay here, I have to explain to the Hokage about the situation" Gaara says to them as he walks towards a door half way down the hall, knocking and waiting for an answer then enters.

"Oh thank god" Shae says leaning against the wall and slides to the floor with a 'thud'. The two other shinobi she didn't catch the names of guard the door, Matsuri and Yukata stand across from her.

"If your feet hurt so much, why wear then?" Matsuri asked tilting her head to the side

"Beauty is pain hun" Shae says with a laugh

"They're pretty and expensive. They are also comfortable enough but when you wear them for any long distance walking. Yeah not so much, they hurt like a son of a bitch, and I'm not exactly shinobi material" She says winking at her, taking off her right shoe, rubbing her aching feet.

"My feet hurt, my muscles hurt, no wonder all of you look like your cut from marble" Shae says taking off her other shoe, looking at her charm anklet.  
Yukata laughs at her expressions

"Do those charms have a meaning to them?" Matsuri inquires, crouching in front of her to get a better look.

"Hm? Oh-yes, this music note one is for singing, this symbol is for my zodiac sign for leo- my birthday, um, a small bell, it was a joke among my friends that I needed to wear a bell when not wearing my shoes because I walk too quietly without them and scare the crap out of them. This one is just silly, small red lips because I'm pretty girly, though one of my friends says it's because I like to run my mouth" She says with a laugh, smiling, running her fingers over the small charms, bringing back memories of all the times her friends got together to give her a charm for a birthday or Christmas.

"It's really precious to you, I can tell" Yukata says sitting next to Shae, Matsuri nodding in agreement

"It is, even more now than before since… I don't know if I'll ever see them again.." She says suddenly feeling alone.

Yukata rests her head on her shoulder so does Matsuri in an attempt to comfort her.

Neji and Asuma silently watching her from behind the masks, finally realizing she had given up her own life, her friends, her world in exchange for their own without them meaning too, guilt settling in both their hearts.

An hour ticks by with a few people that come down the other end of the hallway and enter the room during this time, closing the door behind them.

Finally Gaara comes back out, nods to them returning to the room.

Shae slips her shoes back on; Yukata and Matsuri help her up. Holding on to her hand as if to give her strength, they all walk into the room together.

A man with blonde hair stands behind his desk; windows line the wall behind him he looks up at them as the door closed.

The few people who entered the room were lined along the right side of the room, standing straight up almost at attention. Matsuri, and yukata leave the room to give them space.

 _'Shinobi?.. But they're not dressed like it'_ She thinks looking them over.

A man with fang markings on both sides of his face is on the farthest right, next to him is a woman with long blonde hair, one with pink hair with a jewel in the middle of her forehead, a woman with long black hair having the same haunting eyes Neji has. Another man with what looked like a visor hiding his eyes, followed by a man with a green jump suit, and a man studying her movements his hair in a high ponytail, crossing his arms sighing, silently thinking to his self.

As much she was studying them, they were equally studying her right back, both parties curious as to why they were there.

"You must be all wondering why I've asked you to come" He begins eyes starring right at Shae.

Shae feels herself becoming uncomfortable that he was starring at her so intently.

 _'I'm starting to feel naked, someone say something'_ she thinks playing with a strand of hair looking around on the ground.

"Naruto this better be important, I have patients waiting" Says the woman with pink hair clearly irritated.

 _'Oh thank god'_ Shae thinks letting out a silent sigh.

Naruto flinches, and laughs putting his hand behind his head

"Geez Sakura, it is, I'm just trying to prepare everyone for what I have to say and show"

"I think it would be best if we start from the beginning" Said Gaara who was standing next to Naruto, looking up at Shae.

"Wha-me?" Shae says looking from Gaara to the masked faces of Neji and Asuma.

"But um, could maybe, someone else.. uh" She mumbles looking at the ground feeling nervous

"Not being able to come up with a quick remark, that's a first" Neji says only loud enough for her to hear.

"Pfft fuck you Neji" She scoffs, looking up at him saying it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, seeming to startle them.

"Neji?..." The woman with long black hair says in disbelief slowly walking up to him, removing his mask, tears running down her face, She cries hugging him.

Asuma sighs and removes his mask saying

"I guess now is better than never" The man with the high pony tail starring at him with the same disbelief

"Shikamaru, I trust you kept your word" He says nodding his head to him. The woman with long blonde hair immediately crying and hugging Asuma. The other people hugging and crying both Neji and Asuma.

Shae feeling like she was intruding on something personal, she quietly walks to the left wall leaning against it, holding her hands together not saying anything but watching them all talk and tearfully reunite.

 _'Would my friends welcome me back the same way? How long would time have past if I even went back.. if I even could go back'_ She's brought out of her thoughts by the woman with long black hair on the floor in front of her bowing.

"Thank you for bringing them back to us" Says the woman still bowing

"That's really not necessary" Shae said uncomfortable, causing her to back up with her hands in front of her waving them, bumping into the wall behind her.

"Hinata" Naruto says lovingly to her, making her look up at him nodding and standing back up.

"We can't thank you enough" says the blonde woman who pulls her into a rough hug, holding onto her tight, before letting her go to stand.

"Ouch, your loves pretty rough huh. Ha ha" Shae says rubbing her arms where she finished hugging her.

"Sorry, but thank you, my name is Ino" She says rubbing away what was left of her tears and walking back to where she was standing.

The rest of the people in the room smile and nod their heads at her but still have a curiosity to them.

"How'd you do it?" Says the man with the markings on his face

"Do what?"

"You know, bring them back. It doesn't look like a reanimation jutsu or their eyes would be different" He says

"I grabbed on to them in the dark, held on and ended up in your world?" She says raising an eyebrow at him

"Hmm…. You're not from here, that might explain it" He says shrugging, while moving towards her, leaning in close.

"Explains what?" She says trying to lean back but only feeling the wall against her back

"Why your scent is so delicate, I can barely sense you.." He says inhaling deep

"Kiba, back off you're creeping her out" Neji says annoyed

"You're kind of creeping us out too" Said Ino while the one named Sakura nods in agreement.

"Pfft You think being given a second chance would've lightened you up" Kiba says crossing his arms, backing away from Shae

"You know, I think Neji's just permanently stuck like that" Shae laughs, as Neji scoffs at both of them

Shae suddenly stops laughing and for the first time being in that room she feels a massive presence making her skin crawl. she looks around the room then to Naruto

 _'It's coming from him… but not him.. Inside him?'_ Shae thinks staring at him as she narrows her eyes at Naruto's stomach concentrating.

She sees a mental flash of orange and teeth she jumps startled..

Shae runs behind Neji holding on to the back of his shirt

"What the hell was that?!" She hisses at Neji frightened, slowly looking passed Neji to see whatever it was, was still there.

"She can see me" Says a dark voice radiating from Naruto

"You can see Kurama?" Naruto says eye brows raised, slightly stunned and excited

"Who's that?" She says still trying to hide behind Neji

"The nine-tailed fox, a demon. It was sealed inside him a long time ago" Neji said turning his head to look at Shae.

"Have no fear, it is sealed inside Naruto. It can not hurt you" Says the man in the green jump suit smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah-sure" Shae breathlessly, almost forgetting to breathe.

"A demon? I thought you only had nin jutsu shit here not demons!" Shae hisses at Neji

"We have a lot of things" Neji says

"Well no shit" Shae says checking back around Neji only to be met with two red piercing eyes.

"Come here girl" The dark voice says

"N-no I think I'll say here, thanks" She says too paralyzed to move back behind Neji

"Kurama can't hurt you" Naruto smiles reassuring her.

Shae nods and slowly comes out from behind Neji but still holds on to him She could see Kurama narrowing his eyes at her almost as if he was getting ready to attack his prey.

"u-uh- um" She stutters

"Ha.. Relax girl, I'm only trying to sense you like that brat over there was" Kurama says in his dark voice. After a minute he looks away uninterested.

"Is that all you wanted?" Shae says in almost a breathless whisper, still paralyzed. Kurama lets out a low growl in response not looking at her. He slowly fades from her vision.

She lets out a loud sigh not realizing she was holding her breath.

"I'd take the Kiba smelling over that any day" She mumbles as she visibly shivers

Naruto laughs putting his hand behind his head

"Yeah Kurama can be pretty intimidating for most people"

 _'They're all accepting of this craziness like it's the most normal thing in the world'_ Shae thinks looking around at their mildly surprised faces

"You can bring people back from the dead, see and talk to demons that have been sealed away, what else can you do?.." Shikamaru says closing his eyes thinking

"I can heal people and restore chakra too, but I think the whole dead thing was a fluke.." She says slowly not sure if he was kidding or not.

 _'The fuck kind of world is this, is bringing people back just normal, are demons just a normal thing too?! Clans, ninja, demons, killing people… What kind of bullshit is this!?'_ Her thoughts interrupted by the growl of her stomach.

"Ha ha.. Sorry the last time I ate was this morning" Shae says a bit embarrassed her stomach decided to sound like a dying whale.

"Right, I suppose it has been a long day, and we didn't stop for lunch. Do you need to discuss anything with us, Naruto?" Neji asks looking up at him

"I would like to talk to her about her world, and how she came to be here, it shouldn't take long, but she must be tired and hungry" he says with a laugh making Shae feel even more embarrassed causing her to blush.

"I want to ease into letting the others who couldn't make it or on missions to know about their return. We should inform the Hyuga clan of your arrival and let Kurenai know as gentle as possible so not to startle her… If that's possible." Naruto says to the people Shae was just getting to know. A collective yes and of course are heard from them.

Shikamaru nods to Asuma and walks towards the door, Asuma handing Neji her bag and follows him out of the room

"Bye Asuma.." Shae says in a small voice, feeling like she'll never see him again.

"Don't worry. Neji's looking out for you. I have to surprise someone special, I'm sure I'll see you around the village or just look for me if you need anything" He pats her on the shoulder, and with a final wave to everyone he walks out the door.

Eventually, after introducing themselves, telling Shae if she ever needs anything to just ask and saying thank you, then taking their leave. Only Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and herself stood in the office.

"I think it's best no one knows it was Shae who brought both Neji and Asuma back. If anyone finds out whoever lost someone precious to them, they'll come looking for her and won't stop" Gaara says almost as if talking to himself.

"I know" replied Naruto, quietly. Gaara continues

"We'll say she's from a small village that moved here to study under Sakura for medical training"

"Sounds like a plan, anything not to get kidnapped or attacked in an ally again" Shae says reflecting on her day

"You were what?" Neji says grabbing Shaes arm turning her to face him

"I knew something wasn't right when you started to cry. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't think it was important, besides batman took care of the guy" Shae says nodding her head at Gaara

"Batman?" Naruto looks at Gaara

"I don't know why she keeps calling me by that name" He says

"Not important? How is that not important?! Regardless if Gaara was there to protect you, you should have told me as soon as you seen me" He scowled her

"Let go Neji!" Shae said struggling against his grip but she couldn't move him an inch

"Why didn't you say anything?" Neji still not letting go

"I tried screaming for you but I got the wind knocked out of me when I was thrown against the wall and Gaara was there before anything happened and I didn't want you blaming me for what happened alright?!" she yells at him, Neji lets go of her arms as if she just sucker punched him. Silence fills the room, no one daring to speak first.

"Is that really what you think I would do?" Neji says in a low emotionless voice not looking at any of them

"Or blame yourself for not being there…" Shae says softly, rubbing her arms where he held her.

"We'll be back tomorrow to discuss details, confirm her back story with Sakura, and answer any questions" Neji says looking at Naruto with the same emotionless expression

"Lady Hinata if you would be so kind" He finishes stepping back for her to pass

"Uh sure" She looks at Naruto, and walks out

"We're going now. Come along you're tired, and hungry" He said not looking back at her but continues walking, following Hinata.

"I didn't mean I-uh" She stammers looking at Neji to Gaara and Naruto as if asking for help.

"You should go" Gaara says as if giving her permission to leave his presence, making Naruto nod in agreement.

"Thanks.." She says speed walking to catch up with Neji's strides, the sound of her stilettos fading.

After a few silent minutes, Neji asks Hinata what has happened since he was gone and they catch up. Shae was walking behind them and only listens not wanting to engage in conversation after what just happened.

 _'ugh can't I have just kept my mouth shut? Why did I have to say that. He looked like I hit him. Now he's just going to dump me on my head and leave me alone when he gets the chance… I fucked up so bad.'_ Shae lost in thought biting her thumb nail, as she tries to shake the feeling of regret.

"Shae" Neji says snapping her out of thought.

"Yes?" She looks up, wanting him to say he wasn't angry and he understood her perspective

"Lady Hinata asked you a question"

"Oh-uh Sorry, What was it?" She looks at her

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan a kind of welcome back party for Neji and Asuma, but if you're busy with Sakura then it's fine" Hinata says lowering her gaze

"Oh, sure!" Shae says with a half smile.

"Great. We should start tomorrow hopefully after your meeting with Naruto" She says softly.

Using this as an opening for conversation and to get back on Neji's good side she asks Hinata about family, her life, and the two children she eventually mentions.

They make it to the front gate of what to her looks like a motel.

"We're here" Hinata says happily

"I'll let father know before you come in, is that alright?" Hinata says looking up at him, he only nods.

There is only silence shared between Neji and Shae while Hinata is gone. Shae trying to muster up the courage to apologize not what she said but how she said it.

Hinata comes back before Shae could say anythig she nods to them, and reaches out for Shae's hand. They all walk through the gate.

 _'They all have the same eyes'_ Shae observes looking around at all the people watching their every movement.

"Neji" says a man in the same stoic way Neji held himself.

"Uncle" Neji replies bowing

"Is this her?" the man says staring at Shae, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Yes father" Hinata says letting go of Shaes hand.

"My name is Hiashi. Thank you for bringing Neji back to us, it was a great loss for our clan when he died" Hiashi says bowing to her, as does everyone else that were watching them.

"You're welcome…that, um.. Isn't necessary" She says so low she was sure no one heard

"Shae, you are welcome to stay here in the Hyuga clan for however long you please" Hiashi says straightening back up, as do the rest of the people who bowed.

"Hinata, please show Shae her room, Neji" Hiashi turns walking away

"Yes uncle" Neji replies setting her bag down next to her and proceeds walking after him

"uh Neji" Shae says a bit panicked to be left alone with people she barely knew

"Go with Lady Hinata, and I will check on you in a while" He says looking over his shoulder at her and she sighs. Hinata who had already taken her bag was waiting for Shae to follow. She watched Neji leave then followed Hinata

"This is your room" Hinata says opening a door halfway down the hall.

Inside the large room was a bed, a night stand next to it with a small map on top, plain white walls with a picture of a Sakura blossom tree hanging above the bed, adjacent was the closet with a sliding door.

"Thank you, where do you sleep?" Shae asks Hinata as she looks in the closet for some hangers. There's a knock at the door before someone enters with a tray holding bowls.

"We were asked to bring you food, we're sorry but we only have rice, pork and some fruit on hand at the moment. We've also brought you tea, milk and sugar for you as Neji instructed" The woman setting the tray down on the night stand said

"No, that's plenty I couldn't ask for more, thank you. You're very kind" Shae says smiling at the woman who blushed and bows on her way out

"I live in my own house. It's not far from here, only a block away down the street" Hinata explained in her soft mannered way

"Oh right, sorry, stupid question" Shae says waving her hand.

"No not at all. We actually discussed it but it would look bad for Naruto if he lived here, it could look as if he favoured the Hyuga clan over the others and it would cause tension" Hinata smiles

"There are other clans…right" Shae says mostly to herself

"It's getting late and I need to prepare dinner, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata gives one last smile before leaving.

Shae sits down to enjoy her meal.

 _'I wonder if there's a library I could go too, learn about the history… or I can always do what my grandmother taught me since men like to rewrite history to their favour, I should do that instead, but when will I ever be able to avoid Neji to do it?… ugh why was I such an ass to Neji… He didn't deserve that.. that's it! When he comes by the check on me I'll just throw myself at his mercy, just do it no holding back, he'll forgive me..right?...right?'  
_ She groans finishing her last bite of food and changed into her favourite pink nightgown and crawls into bed facing towards the door., as she fights to stay up her eyes become heavier with each passing minute, drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Ha ha, enjoying yourself?_ ' purrs a dark and ominous voice

 _'Who's there'_ Shae looks around as she's in the middle of a light surrounding darkness

 _'You know who it is, don't play coy'_ says the familiar voice sending shivers through her.

 _'_ _Who are you, answer me'_ Shae demands looking into the darkness, a flash of white stops in front of her, a door coming into focus.

 _'Why don't you open it and find out?.. You're going to enjoy this considering..'_

 _'Considering what'_ Shae says trying not to show any fear

 _'Considering you can give life, why don't you take it away!'_ The voice growls as the door flies open

Shae sits straight up panting and shaking. She turns the lamp on beside her bed, noticing the tray was gone.

 _'Damn he came by already'._

Trying to calm her nerves, she hears the sound of feet running through the hall with panicked voices.

Shae darts out of bed into the hallway, seeing only a flash of white fabric disappear down towards the entrance of the house. She runs after it, the feeling of dread still lingering as she's running outside. She looks up only to see a giant puff of black smoke coming from down the street.

"Hinata.." Is all Shae says before sprinting bare foot towards the smoke.

She hears screaming, and other voices yelling to get back, and where was the water to put out the flames.

She hears that there was still someone inside the house but it was too late to get inside without dying along with them.

Shae was still trying to get passed the crowd of people is told to step back as it was too dangerous for civilians.

"Mama!" Screamed a small voice from inside the house, everyone standing around were either covering their mouths, crying or panicking while the house was being engulfed in flames hearing the childs cry for help over riding every instinct to stay where she was taking off running into the burning home the last thing she hears is her name being called as smoke fills her lungs.

Shae runs down the front door hallway, tripping and hitting the floor hard, as she coughs trying to fill her lungs with fresh air but only in haling hot air.

"W-where are you!?" She yells smoke stinging her eyes as tears well up trying to defend themselves. She crawls through the house on her knees trying to find the small voice, she hears crying coming from down another hallway towards the back of the house. Crawling as fast as she could to the voice she reaches up for the door that the voice is coming from. She grabs on to the knob opening the door.

"Are you in here? My name is Shae, please say something" Shae says voice straining from all the smoke she's been inhaling, still on her knees looking around the room

"My mom said she'd be right back" Said the scared little voice.

"I know she's waiting outside she sent me to get you, okay? She really wants to see you honey, will you come with me?" Shae said kneeling in front of the little petite girl with dark hair that looked blue.

"o-okay" She says putting her small arms around Shae's neck as she held her close

"It'll be okay, I promise." Shae says seeing the little girl having trouble breathing.

Shae remembers she can heal using her new found power, she gently sings her a lullaby, the same warm sensation filling her entire body, hoping it will heal any damage the smoke may have done.

She hears a loud creaking sound then a groan coming from above her she darts into the hall way slamming her body against the wall as part of the ceiling collapses, still trying to keep her power going while already having a hard time breathing, she smiles at the little girl, trying as much as she could not to look frightened herself. She no longer feels the heat of the flames but only the smoke filling her lungs she continues to sing her a lullaby every breath feeling like her lungs were filled with sand paper.

 _'Almost there'_ She thinks now almost sprinting to the front door.

She stumbles down the front steps keeping her powers going till she made it to the street falling to her knees with the girl still tightly wrapped in her arms.

No longer able to keep it together she gasps for fresh air, light headed she gently puts the girl down before violently coughing ready to pass out.

"SHAE!" yells a voice, as strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close. Shae fighting to stay conscious.

"Himawari!" another familiar voice calls out

"Mama!"

 _'They sound…so.. familiar'_ She thinks keeping her eyes closed as they felt dried out from the heat and smoke.

"Stay with me… please.. Stay with me" She hears whispered in to her ear by the person holding her

A few minutes of trying to steady her breathing, she wins her fight to stay conscious, she rubs her eyes looking up to see who's holding her feeling the cool summer air brushing against her skin feeling she's being taken somewhere.

"Neji?.." His face coming into focus

"We're almost there, stay with me" He says glancing down to her.

"I'm fine put me down" her voice raspy, struggles against him to let her go.

"You're not fine, don't argue with me, we're going to the hospital to have you checked out"

"Who's we?" she looks around noticing his jumping and running along rooftops, Gaara and Naruto following behind

Suddenly remembering tiny hands holding her around her neck she panics, flailing her legs and arms around now screaming in her raspy voice for Neji to stop and put her down. He comes to a stop on a flat rooftop, putting her down gently

"The little girl!" is all she says and tries to take off running back toward where they came from

Neji wraps his arms around her to keep her from running, Gaara and Naruto standing at the edge of the roof top to stop her from going further. In his same soothing voice he says

"She's fine, there's not a scratch on her, even her lungs are fine, it's you we're worried about, your powers have limitations… It seems you can't heal yourself which is why were headed to the hospital"  
Calming down, she relaxes against him

"I still want her to get checked out, I don't know the extent of what I can and can't do with this"

"Of course, Hinata should already be there with her" Naruto says giving a small smile to her

"Hinata?" She looks up at him as Neji picks her back up, she doesn't resist

"Himawari is Hinata and Narutos daughter" Gaara says

"That was Himawari?" Shae looks over Nejis shoulder at him

"You didn't know that?" Neji glances back down at her.

"No… I knew Hinata's house was around that area but she didn't say what her house looked like… All I heard was a small child scream from inside" Her voice almost giving out, swallowing trying to sooth her dry throat.

"Shh.. don't talk anymore, just rest" He says his voice still soothing

...

Sakura was already waiting for them to arrive, leading them to a prepared private room that Naruto requested. Neji places her down on the bed as if she was made of glass.

"Out all of you, now" Sakura instructs pointing her finger to the door.

 _'Why did they flinch or look so scared of her?..'_ She thinks watching them leave

 _'She doesn't seem that mean… just like a typical nurse..;_ Shae thought getting comfortable on the bed

"Okay, now you're going to have to change out of that robe and your night gown, do you need help?" She says placing down a typical hospital gown. Shae looks down, finally noticing she was wrapped in a purple robe.

"No.." she says in her now raspy voice.

 _'Neji must've gave it to me, now it's all dirty because of the smoke…just another thing to apologize for..'_ She thinks changing into the hospital gown.  
She sits back down on the bed still holding on to the robe

"I don't think he cares about it" Sakura says as if reading her mind, and taking it from her

"Honestly, I've known Neji for- I don't know, forever, we were never close, but all the time I've known him I never seen him like that.." Her voice trailing off as she moves away from listening to her chest and moving to her back.

"Like what?" She manages to whisper

"..scared…" Sakura says so low she almost didn't hear her.

"He didn't look that way to me."

"Well you were sleeping when you came in, you only seemed to wake up when we were almost to the room"

"I wasn't sleeping.. my eyes .. were-are hurting me" She says rubbing them.

"Let me see" Sakura flashing a small light in her eyes.

"They're a bit red, and still reacting to the light just fine.. I'll give you eye drops to sooth them"

"Other than the minor smoke inhalation, you just have some scrapes and bruises, I'm going to heal your hand for you and keep you overnight just as a precaution"

"This is minor smoke inhalation? It feels like I have sand paper for lungs" She says clearing her dry throat.

Sakura lets out a laugh before moving to the hand Shae used to open the door Himawari was in.

"Let's see.. while you're here would you mind if we took a blood sample just as a check up, you know foreign viruses and such you might or might not carry. We've actually should have done that right when we knew you weren't from here but "

"I know, a blood test would've been far from my mind too, even if I was a nurse" Shae says as Sakura turns her hand this way and that.

"Thanks right after this we'll get too it" Sakura places her hand over the palm of hers, a blue light radiating from her hand.

As Shae watches Sakura then she suddenly feels a burning stinging sensation, in the second of the sensation it turns into a scolding white hot pain making her scream in agony, yanking her hand from her grip trying to crawl away.

Both Neji and Gaara come barreling in to the room, set in a fighting stance

"What happened?" demands Neji looking at Sakura with no ounce of fear they had previously when ordered out of the room. Using his byakugan, he looks around the room. While Gaara checked out the window sand floating next to him ready to attack.  
Shae still whimpering in pain cradling her hand as pain pluses through it.

"Nothing happened, I was using my chakra to heal the burn on her palm and she started screaming" Sakura says bewildered

"Is that what happened?" Gaara says looking down at her still next to the window

"Mhm" was all she could say trying not to cry biting down on her lip.

"Let me see" Neji walks next to her bed kneeling beside her, pulling her forearm to him.

"No you're going to make it worse" She says trying to pull away from him

"I'm not going to touch it, I only want to see it" Using his soothing voice

She opened her palm, not only was it still burned but now there was what looked to be an open cut, her blood pooling in the middle on her hand.

"Was that cut always there?" He looks up at Sakura

"No it was only a minor burn.." Her voice soft and low. Sakura moves to a metal cabinet in the corner of the room, grabbing a bottle, gauze and gloves.

"Hold out your hand" She says placing an absorbing mat under her extended hand

Opening the bottle of saline she pours it over the wound making Shae flinch as the cool water runs down onto the mat. Opening a few gauze, she very gently dabs around the wound removing what's left of the blood on her palm, covering it with more gauze and wrapping with a roll.

"Has Chakra been used on her any of the time she's been in your care?"

"She's held some of my sand which is infused with chakra and it didn't affect her like this" Gaara's brows furrowing.

"None with me" Neji adds.

Sakura nods taking the clip board that's been hanging from the front of her bed and writing.

"It still hurts" Shae says now cradling her hand

"Is it getting better or worse?" Sakura says still writing

"Better I think" her hand pulsing painfully but not as prominent. She nods then looks up at the clock, then back down to the clipboard still writing.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of"

"Would you be okay without medicine for now?"

"I think so, the pains going away but very slowly" Sakura nods writing down more.

"Lay down and I'll be right back" Sakura says leaving the room with the clipboard. Neji and Gaara follow after her. Before they could say anything she turns around

"This hasn't happened to anyone in the world where healing someone using chakra causes this much pain, if I was using the scalpel technique then yes but it was strictly healing. So don't ask me to give her anything, it would be a bad idea she might have the same reaction to anything we give her."

"But she'll be fine even if she's not given anything?" Neji said clearly frustrated

"Yes"

Neji still in thought walks back to the room without saying anything else. Gaara stays behind to ask her more questions.

Shae's propped herself up against the wall of the bed covering herself up with the blanket one handed. Neji takes the chair next to the metal cabinet and places it next to her bed sitting down.

"I'm sorry…" Shae whispers, making him look at her confused

"For what?"

"For what I said this afternoon, I shouldn't have said it like that, I wanted to talk to you about it back at your clans house but I fell asleep waiting and… I guess now is as good a time as any. I just wanted to say I'm sorry" She says barely able to look at him

"I understand why you said it, anyway you look at it. we've only known each other for two days and even though I've told you I wouldd protect you with my life, it still doesn't change that fact."

"I still shouldn't have said it like that.." her voice trailing off

"No, I suppose not, but when has saying something inappropriate stopped you?" Neji said leaning back on to the chair, smirking

"Oh Kokoum has jokes now, huh?" She says before having a coughing fit

"You shouldn't talk for a while. Just rest, I'll find a nurse and get you some water" He gets back up and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Shae smiles at where Neji had just been sitting.

 _'He gets it…. I can't believe he just tried joking around with me..'_

She looks down at her bandaged hand, pain subsiding

' _Trying to be a superhero sucks…. I wonder what the dream was about… premonition?... With all the fucked up shit in this world I can't rule out anything'_ she thinks laying down trying to get comfortable.

...

"Could the fire have been deliberate?" Sakura asks

"It's hard to tell, where was Hinata when it happened?" Shikamaru looks to Naruto

"She was only gone for a minute to drop something important off at Ino's, her place isn't far" Naruto says crossing his arms looking at the floor

"Someone could've been watching the house" Gaara finally speaking. He continues

"The Chunin exams are in a few days"

"It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried hurting the village during the exams" Shikamaru concludes, continuing

"Where was Shae when it happened?"

"With the Hyuga Clan I believe.." Gaara answered

"What are you suggesting?" Sakura says looking defensive "She's done a lot for the village only being here for two days"

"She's still an outsider and we can't be blinded by kindness" Shikamaru replying

"She ran right into that house not knowing if she'd come out" Sakura defending her

"Hero complex maybe?" He replied

"Shikamaru, you can't be serious" She says now visibly upset, becoming angry.

"I am, we can't rule anything out until they find out what started it" Shikamaru not moving from his stance on theories.

"It's not her" Naruto finally speaking up.

"Naruto I know she saved your daughter but-"

"It's not her!" Naruto cringes rubbing his eyes.

"Kurama is convinced it's not her" Naruto hisses rubbing his temples

"Why's he so sure?"

"He didn't sense anything"

"He can't be sure, he could barely sense her when she was standing in the same room earlier today"

"Fine" Naruto says walking swiftly towards Shae's room, sliding the door open with such force it makes Shae sit straight up. Shikamaru, Gaara and Sakura following behind closely.

"What happened?" Shae's thoughts running a million miles an hour of Himawari dying. Naruto looks up at her

 _'It's not Naruto..'_ She sees the same red eyes and orange glow radiating from him, color draining from her face she backs up against the wall at the head of the bed.

Kurama bringing his face up to hers inhaling deep, the blood from her hand drawing his attention roughly grabbing her hand, stopping then slowly unwrapping the bandages. Shae doesn't move from where she is, too scared and shocked at what was happening to do anything other than watch.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing" She hears Neji yell before in the blink of an eye Neji had Naruto up against the wall on the other side of the room. The sound of the water jug and cup hitting the floor.

"I need her blood.." Kurama's low timbre coming from Naruto, bloody bandage in hand

"So they know that she didn't set that fire" Kurama's tone indicating he was losing his patiences with Neji, he let's go.

"You have it now get out" Neji angrily hisses watching Naruto closely as he leaves.  
Shae begins to hyperventilate as soon as he leaves.

"Naruto" Shikamaru growls slightly

"So sorry about this" He says leaving after him

"Hey you're fine, you're okay" Sakura says trying to calm her by stroking her hair.

"This is the Sand Village" Gaara said using his sand to create a small model of the sand village in front of her but still keeping his distance.

"I have two older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, in a few day's there's something called the Chunin exams that are held every six months which is why I'm here to settle a few small matters and visit an old friend.." Gaara managing to slow Shaes breathing to a steady pace by distracting her. He nods to Sakura and she precedes to re-bandage her wounded hand.

"So chunin exams are for ninja's that are genin? Is that like leveling up?" Shae yawns

"Leveling up?" Gaara raising a brow

"Oh like steps to becoming the best or highest ranking in your field, you know step one, step two.." She says taking a sip of the cup of water, soothing her throat.

"Then yes"

"I see…" She yawns again rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, it's time for her to rest, both of you can come back in the morning, it's really late and she's had enough excitement"

"Or a life time" Shae mumbles getting under the covers.

"I'm staying with her"

"Neji you know I can't let you do that, we all have rules and protocols to follow, this is mine." Sakura says standing in front of him not moving

"You can leave or I throw you out" Sakura says more sternly, chakra now flowing through her hands

"Fine, but as soon as visiting hours are allowed I'll be back with clean clothes" Neji says crossing his arms

"I'll see you in the morning" Neji says giving her one last look over before leaving the room.

"Have a good night" Gaara says before leaving.

"What were you gonna do if he didn't leave?" Shae laughs

"Throw him through that wall over there, this is my hospital, what I say goes no matter that status you carry"

"Why is everyone so ridiculously strong?" Shae says lying her head on her pillow. Sakura smiles and laughs

"Good night, no more staying up" She says turning the light off, then closes the door behind her.

Unknown to her Shinobi were guarding the door in the hallway.

"This isn't necessary, I bet if any shinobi wanted too they could stop her easily"

"Just following orders ma'am" Says the Shinobi in masks.

"Who's orders"

"Can't say"

"Tsk. Shikamaru" She hisses leaving them in search for Naruto and Shikamaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Shae wakes to the sound of birds chirping and sun on her face, she stares out the window.

A few minutes of silent thinking she sits up, looking down at her hand.  
 _'Ironic, I can help them but they can't help me…'_ flexing her hand slowly.

Examining the room she finds a bag on the chair that was left next to the bed last night. Looking inside with a light blue dress with cap sleeves and her favorite pair of shoes.

She walks into the attached bathroom, after having a quick shower careful not to soak the bandages. she pulls on the clothes in the bag, exiting the bathroom she puts her shoes on, Sakura enters the room as she knocked.

"Good you're up, we still need to do your blood work" She says needle and vials on the small tray she was carrying.

"Sure" She sits back on the bed, Sakura not taking any time at all to draw blood.

"Hold here while I get the band aid" She says reaching and unwrapping it.

"Did Neji come by? My clothes were here on the chair.."

"He did…" Sakura says suspiciously sounding like she with hilding something

"And?"

"Then he had to see Naruto.."

"Why would he need to see Naruto? I thought we were going to do that together"

"Well… we also wanted to clear our blood work before letting you wander the village you know, safety reasons" She says smiling

"You know for a shinobi you're a shitty liar Sakura"

"I'm not lying"

"Half truths then, whatever point is you're lying to me maybe not about the blood work cause that makes sense but Neji leaving to talk to Naruto without me, doesn't make sense. He may be a lot of things but when he says he'll be back for me I tend to believe him."

"They want to make sure you didn't start that fire.." She says softly, placing the vials in a case on the tray.

"Why would I do that, Hinata herself shown me to my room, and one of the servants there seen me with her"

"They're just over reacting, when they find out what or who it was.." Sakuras voice stopping after seeing Shaes hurt expression.

"It's just our village has been-"

"Is that all you wanted? I'd like to be alone" Shae says taking her shoes off, crawling back into bed.

"Don't worry, I won't try to escape, I wouldn't want to cause Neji any trouble after what he and everyone else has done for me…" She says softly curling up into her pillow.

"I'll bring by some breakfast in a while and we can talk" Sakura says picking the tray up then leaves.

...

"You can't keep her there!" Neji yells as he forces Narutos office door open

"I agree" Naruto says calmly standing up from his desk Narutos reply silencing his rising anger.

"Then why am I not allowed to see her, I made a promise to her and I intend on keeping it"

"Once Sakura clears her she'll be allowed visitors"

"What about the Anbu guarding all possible entrances.."

"Shikamaru thinks it would be a good idea if she stays put until we're done investigating"

"Kurama took her blood, what more could you need?"

"From what we could find it looks like she did just run into the house and found Himawari and we still need to get her back story going, it's spreading around someone saved her but no one knows who it is. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village knew already.…Since no one knows her name they've just been calling her 'heaven' because of the warm glow they've experienced when she came out of the fire virtually unscathed.."

"You're certain she didn't do it yet she's still trapped in the room like a prisoner."

"It's for the villages safety" Naruto says softly not looking up at him.

"You're making up reasons to keep her there but have nothing. Do you honestly think that someone like her who gave up her family, friends, her world, even sacrificed her own life to save your daughter-MY niece would harm the village?"

Naruto still not looking up, sits back down looking over some papers. Seeing this conversation was going to go around in circles Neji decides to leave.

"When you find out what caused it, I expect you and Shikamaru to apologize to her." Neji says leaving his office.

...

"Did you hear what happened?"

"What?"

"The Hokages house burned down last night his daughter was inside"

"Is she okay? What about the Hokage?"

"They're completely fine, the thing is someone with long black hair ran into the house and came out glowing."

"What do you mean glowing?"

"Like I said she was glowing, it felt…warm, comforting… It's hard to explain"

"You must've been seeing things."

"I wasn't! A dozen other people seen and felt it, other people are calling her 'heaven'"

"Why?"

"No one knows who she is, she just.. Came out of nowhere"

The two men continuing on their conversation, as Asuma and Kurenai listen quietly.

"Is that her?"

"Long black hair, warm comforting feeling, glows like heaven…sounds like it… That girl can not avoid trouble"

"Naruto?" Kurenai says standing up from her chair, coffee in hand. Asuma nods, following her out.

...

Asuma knocks on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage?" Asuma said entering with Kurenai

"Asuma, Kurenai… I assume you heard why you're here" Naruto says giving a half smile.

"Yeah, is she okay?" Asuma asks

"She's at the hospital, minor smoke inhalation, some small cuts and bruises but she's fine overall"

"The fire?" He asks

"Should know more in a few hours" Naruto answers thinking

"Can we see her?" asked Kurenai

"Hm? Sure, Sakura should be done with her tests, I'll come with you" Naruto says standing up, walking from behind the desk.

...

"You know I love you, I really do, but I can't fight any more for you, and I don't know when we'll be together again, sometime in another life.. In another life.. The way your holding onto me makes me feel like I can't breathe just let me go, just let me go.. it just won't feel right inside god knows I've tired.." Shae's slightly raspy voice echos down the hallway.

"You feel that?" one of the masked anbu whispers

"Mhm.. Guess the rumours were true." The two Anbu say to each other in a low voice

Neji was leaning against the wall just a little down the hall, listening to her sing.

"That's her voice.." Asuma said to Kurenai

"She sounds so sad.."

Neji looks up at the new voices coming down the hall.

"Asuma, Kurenai sensei"

"I thought you'd be inside visiting"

"I need authorization until Sakura comes back with results for her tests.." He says glaring at Naruto.  
Sakura turns the corner with a clipboard in hand stopping in front of them.

"She's not carrying anything harmful-" Neji pushes himself from the wall and in swift strides walks into the room.

"-other than her Iron being low but that's easily treated.." She finished flinching as he slams the door shut behind him.

Shae looks over at her shoulder thinking it was Sakura.

"Oh Neji" She sits up trying to pat her hair down in place.

"Have you been mistreated? and have you eaten?"

"Uh no to mistreatment and yes, Sakura came by a while ago… oatmeal and fruit, coffee.. She forgot the sugar, what's with you people and the no sugar thing.." She laughs, happy to see him.

There's a knock at the door as it slides open

"Asuma!" She says smiling even brighter, spotting a women she hadn't seen before

"Is this the special person you talked about?" Shae says wiggling her eyebrows up at him

"Yes" Asuma says blushing looking away, making Kurenai smile.

"Naruto, Sakura. I assume I'm okay or I would've been shot"

Naruto looks down when she made her joking remark

"I'm just kidding. Don't leave the room, strange person that can bring dead people back, chakra healing, repel fire, different world…I wish I didn't understand so I can bitch you out for not even being given a book to read… but I get it.. How are Hinata and Himawari?"

"They're good, Himawari had a bad dream.. but you know, that's expected" Naruto says still not looking at her

"We gonna do this or what?"

Naruto finally looks up at her

"What?"

"The back story oor did you really come here to kill me? Because I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to go through Neji and Asuma to get to me" She winks

"uh Right. You're going to shadow Sakura for the time being here at the hospital, it's best you learn to control your ability, you came from a small village close to the border of the sand and leaf wanting her to help further your skills since she's the best in her field and personally studied under Lady Tusnade. It's important you remember every detail."

"Why's that?"

"You used your power out in the open, dozens of people seen you run in and come out…glowing.."

"But other people are healers and have a chakra glow when they do anything"

"While that's true none have a honey color chakra, and can heal without even touching the person and restore chakra at the same time. The point is we've already taken care of it, you only need to stick to what the story is. It's like Gaara said if anyone finds out you brought them back, not by reanimation but flesh and blood, it's not only citizens but others that will try to force you to bring certain people back. Regardless if you can do it again or not, if there's still a chance… it could cause another war." Naruto says staring her in the eyes to make the message stick.

"Absolutely no screw ups, it never happened…I get it." She nods, suddenly finding it hard to breathe

"It's important to remember but it's mostly if someone starts poking around, breathe" Asuma says sitting at the edge of the bed, breathing in deep motioning for her to join him and she does, exhaling

"Naruto, you think being married would've taught you how to talk to women properly" Sakura says visibly annoyed and ready to hit him.

"Naruto" Shikamaru calls from the door

"I'd love to stay and talk Sakura but duty calls" He says rushing out the door to avoid her fists.

"I'll be right back" Neji said getting up from the chair following them.

"Okay… So.. Your wife's hot, like for reals-good job!" Shae says looking Kurenai over, giving a thumbs up to him making both of them blush.

"They found what happened, you were right, it wasn't her. It started in your upstairs laundry room, the electrical socket didn't have updated wiring, it eroded over time and caught fire" Shikamaru said  
Neji looks at Naruto then at Shikamaru, Naruto nods grabbing Shikamaru by the shirt dragging him back to the room

"Shikamaru and Naruto wanted to say something to you" Neji states stopping by her bed side.

"Uh okay" Shae says dangling her feet off the bed facing them.

"We found the cause of the fire, faulty wiring from the laundry room." Naruto says

"Okay.." Shae says slowly

"We're sorry for keeping you here. We had to rule out the possibility that you started it, being an outsider and all." Shikamaru says putting his hands in his pockets

"Is that it?" Shae laughs

"what-"

"I don't accept your half assed apology Shikamaru, I do however accept Narutos apology, because he looked genuinely sorry when he came in here- He looked so heartbroken it was like watching a puppy being kicked- you on the other hand with your nonchalant attitude- nope, don't accept it." Shae continues, sighing trying to curb her feeling of annoyance.

"Look I may be an "outsider" but that doesn't automatically make me a psycho. If you want this relationship to work you're going to have to trust me at some point and while I just met quite a few of you yesterday. I think I should be given the tiniest bit of trust considering your head nurse cut my hand open trying to heal me, I ran into a burning house and now kind of sound like Barry White. I understand you all have probably been through a lot and need to protect your people from the unknown but I also know taking one look at me you know I'm not a fighter, and no way am I faster than a shinobi.. Trust me I've been attacked by one and it happened before I could blink-Oh and don't think I didn't see the scary guys with the masks outside the door and window here… I'm a lot smarter than you think I am" She finishes crossing her legs, setting her hands folded on her knees, waiting for his response.

"The anbu were a precaution not just for you leaving but from people wanting to know who came out of that fire. There is something called the Chunin exams-"

"I know what the chinun exams are, Gaara told me"

"Then you know it brings ninja all over and it's already known someone with an abnormal ability came out of that fire, they're calling you 'Heaven'"

"Still doesn't sound like a genuine apology" She says tilting her head

"It wasn't, I'm giving you the full reason why you were to stay here under supervision while we investigated and set your back story"

"Hmmm, alright. I get it"

"Good"

"Still not an apology."

"Just apologize Shikamaru. I seriously doubt she'll let up about it" Asuma says scratching his head. Shae smiles at Asuma

"It's been two days and you already get me"

Shikamaru sighs

"I'm sorry I didn't come by to properly explain what was going on, and left you in the dark."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted" Shea says putting her heels back on, then standing up.

"So heaven huh? Can that be my code name?" She says smiling looking at Naruto

"We'll see how you train under Sakura before sending you out on missions first" Naruto says thinking

"You should wait until her hand is better before training. You know how rigorous it can get, she doesn't need her wound becoming infected" Sakura said thinking the same thing

"Oh really? I was kidding but sure!" She says getting excited

"Oh I'm good at running even in these, but as I said fighting not so much" Shae says looking at her nails

"Yeah we'll wait until her hand is healed but when it is, I think we should start you on tai jutsu right away, see if you have any nin jutsu ability, you might but who knows.. Using chakra on you hurts you."

"Naruto hold on" Shikamaru starts

"Wait" Neji said right after Shikamaru

"What?" he says barely listening

"Like she said we have to trust her sooner or later, this way we get to know her while she trains, she would make a great asset in the field and for the village, I know just the person to train you, you already met him come with me" Naruto smiles and nods, walking with an excited Shae and Sakura, ignoring Shikamaru, and Neji's pleas to reconsider, while Shae waved a 'bye' to both Kurenai and Asuma.

"Like I said.. that girl can not avoid trouble" Asuma says looking at kurenai

"She seems strong willed, she should be fine"

"It's not whether or not she can pick up tai jutsu, she wears her heart on her sleeve, she's too kind to be a shinobi"

"I don't know… I think she'll surprise you, I'm sure of it" Kurenai says walking out the room with Asuma

...

"Hey Lee!" Naruto yells waving him over

"Naruto, this isn't a good idea" Neji says pinching the bridge of his nose

"She would need someone like Iruka or Kakashi sensei, someone not so intense" Said Shikamaru

"What do you mean intense?" Shae looking at all of them

"You'll see" Shikamaru says low as Lee approached them on his hands

"Hello Naruto, Shae, Neji, Shikamaru. What is going on?"

"We wanted to talk to you about training Shae in tai jutsu, not right now as her hand is healing but when she's better."

"A new student? It would be my honor to train someone as selfless as you" Lee says smiling

"Selfless? I don't know if I'd say that.." Shae says with a laugh

"From what is told you ran straight into that burning house with no hesitation to save someone you did not know. Is that not an example of one being selfless?"

"Yes, I suppose" Shae says suddenly feeling shy

"How did you know it was her?" Neji asked

"The description going around was a woman with tan skin, long black hair, glows like heaven, who had came running from the south which is the direction of the Hyuga clan that saved the Hokages daughter" Lee states

"So you figured it out" Shikamaru says slightly impressed

"I guessed, she just confirmed it" Lee said smiling, making all of them face palm and Shae laughs

"I like you, I think training with you will be fun-well you know when this is over with" She holds up her hand

"Was it burned badly?"

"Oh no, chakra hurts me, I don't mean being around it but having it used on me, Sakura tried healing it but kind of back fired"

"That is odd"

"Which is why she is going to learn to control her healing power with Sakura and learn tai jutsu with you" Shikamaru says finally giving in to the suggestion of training her.

"Lee, I want you to devise an exercise plan that won't be strenuous on her, she has no fighting skills what so ever and give it to me before training starts" says Neji

"Give it to you? You're not the one going to do it" Shae says with a scoff

"I know but knowing Lee, it will be strenuous, he likes to push himself passed his limit, you would just be starting out, we can't have you end up in the hospital for exhaustion"

"Yeah, Lee it's best not to be so hard on her" Naruto says thinking it over a little.

"I understand" Lee nods

"Hm, Would you be able to show me what kind of fighting it is?" She smiles at Lee

"Sure! Neji, We have not sparred since before the war" Lee says In fighting stance

"Fine" Neji said walking to the middle of the training field as Lee follows

"First one to fall"

"I accept" says Lee

Lee hit's first while Neji dodges his fists, activating his byakugan, using his gentle fist to hit Lee, as he dodges. The fight going on for a while Shae watched in amazement, how fast and powerful each hit was, Lees leaf hurricane kick, Neji's gentle fist. Both men standing a few feet from each other panting..

"Draw?" Lee asked

"Draw" Neji says with a small smile

"That's the fighting style of tai jutsu?" Shae says as they walked to her

"Yes" Lee smiles

"No way in hell am I doing that" Shae walks away Neji stopping her

"You were all for training a few minutes ago, why not?" Naruto said looking at her

"You mean besides the fact I'm going to have to eventually fight someone as strong as them two, no thanks, I choose life"

"You won't be up against anyone for the foreseeable future" Shikamaru says

"You don't understand, that was like watching titans fight each other, I've seen fights back home but nothing like that. I'm made for fun things, you know, I am in every sense a lady" Shae winks

"While I didn't want you training, after thinking it over you should know how to defend yourself" Neji says

"I promise to make training easy and fun for you. You will be up to our skill level of fighting in no time" Lee say's giving her a thumbs up, making her smile.

"Oh Lee, why do you have to be so positive? It's infectious… Okay but if I sprain or break something it's your fault like I said this kind of fighting seems like it's made for titans" Shae says crossing her arms

After saying 'goodbye' to Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Shae and Neji head back to the Hyuga clan.

"So What did you do the entire time I was in the hospital?" She said looking at him from the corner of her eye

"Nothing"

"You did nothing? Sakura said you went to see Naruto"

"I did"

"And?"

"We talked"

"About?"

"Some issues that needed to be discussed"

"huh… It's like pulling teeth"

"What is?

"Nothing, never mind" Shae says with a laugh.

"You're like a wasp"

"An insect?" he said confused

"No, it's a term used in my world, for you know, doesn't show emotion because you gotta keep your shit together at all times." She says looking at the passing shops

"I don't see how over reacting to everything would help anyone"

"Well I don't mean react to everything just every once and a while it would show you cared for one" Shae said stopping to look at a pair of crystal butterfly earrings in the display case

"Just because I don't have an excessive need to display my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any, I show I care in my own way" He says too low for her to hear

"Hm?" She looks at him

"I wanted to see an old friend, she owns a shop up ahead" Neji said walking towards a weapons store

"Tenten" Neji says bowing his head to the woman

"Neji! Hinata came by and explained things to me" Tenten said hugging him tightly, eyes wandering over to the woman who just walked in a few seconds after him

"Is that her?" He looks behind him then back at her

"Yes"

"Wow… She's beautiful" Neji looks over at Shae picking up a kunai.

"Put that down, you're not skilled enough to be holding those yet" Neji said eying her carrying the kunai

"I think I know how to hold a knife, I'm not an i-son of a bitch" Shae yells, her finger bleeding

"Tenten do you have a band aid?"

"Yeah, just a sec" She walks back behind the cashier desk as Shae puts the kunai back, walking over to them.

"Your hand is already burned and cut, you don't have to keep adding to it" Neji said placing the band aid on her index finger, knowing he should've just taken it from her for her own safety

"Is he always like this?" Shae says leaning against the desk, propping herself up on her elbow, head in hand looking at Tenten.

"Pretty much" Tenten said smiling, instantly taking a liking to her

"I'm Shae'

"Tenten"

"So you own a weapons store, what's your favourite?"

"Favourite weapon, my weapon scrolls."

"What's that?"

She looks around, eyes landing on a two wrapped scrolls across the room walking over and coming back.

"These, they hold an incredible amount of weapons I don't really have to choose, because it's on hand if I need something in a pinch"

"That's so cool… So how do you know Neji?"

"Oh we were on a team together back in the day, me, him and Lee, did you meet him yet?"

"Oh Lee yeah, he's gonna be my trainer when this is healed" She says holding up her hand.

"Trainer, huh?" Tenten says cringing a little

"Why does everyone do that when it was suggested he should be my trainer?"

"He can be a little intense"

"Sure, but at least he's positive about it, that's what I'll need is someone positive for something like that"

"Sure" Tenten says with a nervous laugh

"I stopped by to ask if you wanted to come with us to dinner"

"Dinner?" Shae says looking at the clock behind tenten

 _'Oh wow, it's gotten late'_

"Sure, I'll just close up shop, barbecue?"

"We'll get a table" Neji said leaving holding on to Shae's wrist to keep her from touching anything else

"See you in a bit Tenten!" Shae says waving

They sit down to a table.

"Hey Neji."

"Yes?"

"Have you and Tenten ever hook up?"

Neji looks up at her with embarrassment and slight disgust

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I'm just curious, cause you were on a team together for a long time, hormones, you're a guy she's hot" Shae waving over Tenten as she looked for them

"And if you don't answer I'm gonna ask her in front of you" She whispers fast

"Did you order yet?" Tenten asks as she sits down next to Shae  
Neji looks at Shae straight in the eye

"NO"

Shae smiles

"No, we didn't, have you ever-"

"Stop it"

"I was just going to ask if she's ever had anything she didn't like here, or if I need to absolutely have something" She smiles at Neji trying not to laugh, Tenten looks at both Neji then Shae

"Did I miss something?"

"Hm? Oh no" Shae said waving her hand

After Diner they say there 'goodbyes' to tenten.

"I thought you would've had me stay inside my room" Shae says kicking a pebble with her heel

"I thought you needed fresh air"

"Why'd you invite Tenten to dinner?"

"So you can have a female friend, Hinata is going to be busy the next couple of days you won't be able to see her and Tenten would make a suitable friend"

"I like her."

"I thought you would, she is also a shinobi. I think it would be helpful if Tenten would teach you to fight with weapons since using chakra is out of the question"

"It's not out of the question we just don't know if I can do-oh my god"

"What is it?"

"You don't want me to have a female friend you want her to watch me if you ever go somewhere!"

"No, it isn't"

"That's totally it" Shae eying him suspiciously for a few minutes, Neji sighs.

"Even if you're right, she's on the very short list of people I trust for you to be in their care"

"I knew it!... So who's on this list of yours?"

"Besides the people you've met. Kakashi, Guy, Yamato Sensei and Choji"

"Do I get to meet these other people?"

"We'll meet Kakashi and Guy tomorrow but Yamato sensei and choji are on mission for another week"

"You say a small list but that's a lot of people I've met, do you trust them with your life?"

"Absolutely" He said turning the corner to the gate.

 _'Well if he trusts them, I suppose I should too, Neji doesn't seem like the type of person to just trust people…'_ _She thinks following him_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Running in to save that girl.. How precious'_

 _'You again? You gonna throw a flying door at me again?'_ _Shae says looking into the darkness from her circle of light_

 _'Aren't you the least bit curious to know who you're taking too?_ _'_

 _'My subconscious?'_ _She saID unamused_

 _'Close…Want to try again?'_

 _'It's you isn't it..' Shae says feeling a chill run through her_

 _'There we are, did you think you could just push me aside, ignore me?'_ _The voice fading in and out_

 _'I locked you away a long time ago, you have no affect on me anymore'_ _Shae said scowling at the darkness_

 _'You still don't get it.'_

 _'Get what?_

 _'You can't have light without darkness'_ _A pair of black eyes with red irises peering from the dark._

She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of her room for a few seconds. She sighs sitting up looking at the clock on her night stand.

 _'7 am… I should go for a run clear my head'_  
As she gets up pulling her hair in a pony tail, dark blue shorts and white t shirt

She walks out the front entrance with her runners in hand rhat she forgot were in her bad and felt like an idiot for walking all that way in her heels. She sees Neji and someone who looked a lot like Hinata sparring.

"It's a little early to be fighting, isn't it?" Shae says lacing up her runners

"Where are you going?" He asked dodging, and then jumping back a few feet looking over at her.

"For a run, clear my head" she says now stretching, Neji raising an eyebrow

"I had a nightmare it creeped me out, I just don't wanna think about it" She stops stretching and walks up to the woman he was sparring with

"My name is Shae"

"I'm well aware of who you are, my name is Hanabi, thank you for all you've done for our family" She said bowing

"It's really no problem, I'm just happy to be here… If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a run"

"I'm coming with you, Lady Hanabi if you don't mind meleaving" Neji says Hanabi nods.  
as Shae starts

"Neji-"

"Don't argue with me"

Shae rolls her eyes

"Fine but I'm going to listen to my music" as she pulls out headphones and her ipod from her pocket.

"That's fine"

Shae starts out in a jog for a few minutes then to running.

 _'That can't possibly be what I think it was… I haven't had an episode since I was a little kid.. Should I tell Neji? Even if I do tell him what would he think. They already think I'm a freak because of what I can do, I don't even understand what I can do- No they're starting to trust me, Get it together! I'm just going to have to push it back in there again- simple'_ Shae slows down running to a halt, panting and then taking out her headphones. Shoving them back in her pocket as she looks back to see Neji walking up next to her barely out of breath

 _'_ _I hate how fit you are'_ she thought tuning to face him

"There's a small café around the corner if you want to talk about it" He said looking in the direction of the café.

"I don't know about that but I can go for a latte if you have those here" She smiles as he leads the way

"Running wasn't the best choice for your lungs but I doubt if I said anything it would've stopped you" Neji said sitting down with his green tea

"No, it wouldn't.. I thought the run would've helped with my thoughts, but it only made it worse" She said picking at her carrot muffin then sipping at her latte.

"You can tell me what's wrong, I'm not going to judge you" He said not looking up from his tea, silently hoping for her to open up to him

"No it'll only make you frightened of me.." She says half joking, her hands picking at the wrapping of her muffin

"As a shinobi you would be surprised at what I have seen, you frightening me is going to take a tremendous amount of effort" He said softly

"Could we talk about this somewhere more, um, private" She said just as softly He nods standing up.

Walking back towards the Hyuga manor, he walked straight into a few bushes. She follows him as they walk in silence for a few minutes until reaching a clearing.

She walked up next to him, seeing a sizable pond, lily pads with small flowers, a large flat boulder Neji makes his way over sitting on top. She sits next to him

"It's beautiful" She whispers as if anything louder would shatter the small paradise.

"Yes, it is…. You were saying earlier" He prompts her.

"Right… um… See the thing is.. When I was…" She lets out a frustrated sigh

"Take your time…I'm not going to force you, when you're ready you'll tell me" He said, his eyes closed as he sipped his tea.

Shae takes a deep breath in, letting the cool summer air fill her lungs, as she stares at the calm lily pads.

"When I was a little girl.. I had a temper" She looks at Neji, he nods his eyes still closed

"And when I would get angry, it would get bad… It was so bad I would go in to a blind rage and I wouldn't… I wouldn't know what I just did.. I seen a doctor who suggested a few different exercises to curb my anger and it worked but… The last time it happened I was outside playing and then I woke up in the bathroom having my clothes taken off by my mother as she scrubbed blood off of me… She wouldn't say where it came from she only taken me back to the same doctor, who somehow got me to lock that part of me away.. And in my dream I had that same feeling I used to get before it would happen… Like I was losing control " She finished almost whispering now

"In the short amount of time you've been here, you were attacked, shown new things you never dreamed of, in a burning house, forced to stay in a hospital room alone and gained powers you never had.. I think it's your mind trying to comprehend and protect itself which is why you had a nightmare. As for your fear of losing control, I'll always be here." He said then standing up

"If that's all you have to share, I think we should head back" he said thankful she trusted him enough to share her fears with him

Shae looked at her feet and occasionally looked up at him then looking away as they walked back to he clan manor.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just.." She looks down at her nearly finished latte and empty wrapper

"The tin man has a heart?" He looked down at her eyebrow raised, a slight smile playing across his lips, making her laugh

"No, it's just after I told you that you'd shun me and I know what you promised to me but..still and it was nice, Thank you" She shrugs finishing off her latte.

"It's not a problem." Neji says almost distracted looking ahead, Shaes eyes following his

"Yukata! Matsuri!" She runs to them and hugging them.

" What are you doing here?"

"Lord Kazekage and the Hokage request your presence. We asked to escort you because we wanted to see if you were okay" Matsuri says letting her go

"Yes, I'm fine other than my hand just let me change first and we'll be right there" She runs to her room, throwing on a peach color knee length dress with a heart shaped neckline, zippering up the back and using a cream yellow thick ribbon from her bag to accentuate her waist, tying a bow at the back, carrying her red pumps to the entrance, letting down her hair.

"What's this about? Do they miss me?" She laughs putting on her shoes

"The second round of the Chunin exams are starting and all five Kage are here. It's important that you introduce yourself. Or rather they introduce you" Matsuri says half smiling

"Oh… because that doesn't make me nervous at all" She says walking past them

"It'll be fine, you'll do great, just no swearing.. or saying anything inappropriate and address the Kage by their titles, and bow" Yukata and Matsuri trying to prep her for the meeting with Neji following behind.

They were taken to the same building but a different floor and room. Matsuri knock on the door, Naruto answering on the other side.

"You wanted to see us?" Shae says looking around the room, seeing Asuma at the side she smiles, giving a slight wave.

"There they are. This is Shae and Neji." Naruto says standing up smiling

Seeing Neji bow at the corner of her eye, she does the same.

"This is the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage, and you've already met The Kazekage" Naruto finishes, Shae gives a small smile to Gaara.

"You seem nervous, The Hokage said you were very.. outspoken" says the Tsuchikage

"I can be.." She says looking up at her as she stands and walks towards her

 _'Oh shit'_

"Why are you nervous?" She stops in front of her after circling.

"I was told this was important and I didn't want to offend or embarrass The Hokage or The Kazekage" She says glancing up at her cold stare.

"The Hokage and Kazekage explained how you got here and what has happened, my own shinobi even heard of you." Ignoring her answer

"What did they hear?" She looks up at her, curious.

"Only that you glow like heaven, repel fire, heal and restore chakra without even being next to that person… You care a great deal about the leaf and sand, yet you've been here for less than a few days. Do you belong to the leaf? Or do you belong to the sand?" She says staring Shae dead in the eye.

"Regardless of the village, if the leaf needs me, they can have me, if the sand needs me, they can have me. However, where ever Neji and Asuma go, I follow. We've brought each other back to this world; our lives are now permanently intertwined." Shae maintains eye contact, steadying her breathing.

"If the Stone needs you? If we all need you?"

"It depends, if I can bring one or both Neji and Asuma with me during my travels to each Kage's Village" She says not daring to lose this staring contest

"Hm, you're actually quite articulate" She says walking back to where she was sitting.

 _'What's that supposed to mean? never mind, stay calm, it should be almost over'_

"The Hokage was right, I could barely sense her when they were coming down the hallway" states the Raikage, crossing his arms, Naruto nods

"What can you do?" The Mizukage asks half smiling, trying to make Shae more comfortable.

"Other than what Lord Kazekage experienced and the Hokage shared.. I'm not entirely sure, this is new to me" Shae said tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"What exactly happened to your hand?" says the Tsuchikage

"Sakura tried to heal the palm of my hand for a minor burn using chakra but, it had the opposite affect on me and ripped open causing a wound"

All of them stare at her, Shae staring right back at them almost seeing the wheels turning in their heads. Gaara who had been sitting silently next to the other Kage finally speaks up turning to face them.

"Shae's fighting skill level is non-existent, she's not a threat, as far as we know, no one else came through with her other than Neji Hyuga and Asuma Sarutobi. Her known abilities are long distance healing, restoring and prolonging chakra, and creating a fire barrier, as for bringing back the dead while she's standing here. We have yet to see" Gaara finishes waiting for a response

"We'd like to see it" says the Tsuchikage, the other kage agreeing Gaara looks to Shae

"Please, if you would"

"Uh, sure-I mean yes Lord Kazekage" Shae says slightly bowing

 _'God what am I doing, why'd I bow like that, they look like their gonna kill me given the chance well except the Mizukage- He seems pretty nice… Okay breathe. All my songs have been in the gutter lately uhh song, song, uhh Oh Elliie Goulding Burn, that's not inappropriate, actually it's fitting, okay Breathe woman!'_  
Using her heel to keep time she closes her eyes and sings. The warm sensation filling her body and the room, losing herself in the rhythm and lyrics.

She lets out a small sigh before opening her eyes, keeping them focused on the floor.

"Do you need to sing every time you use this power?" asked the Raikage

"For now, Sakura was-is going to teach me to control it, or at least that's the plan" She says glancing up at him

"How long does it last?" Tuschikage says looking to Naruto who looks to Asuma and Neji

"I haven't experienced any reduced chakra, even when I sparred with Lee yesterday, I noticed it stayed the same." Says Neji

"I haven't noticed much of a change in depletion but I haven't sparred with anyone or been sent on a mission" Asuma adds

"The anbu I had guarding Shae's room while she was in the hospital are currently on a mission and don't expect them to be back for some time" Naruto said

"Would you be willing to treat our people participating in the chunin exams?" The Mizukage asks making her look up at him. He continues

"Many ninja are hurt or badly wounded and would take months to recuperate. Of course while you're treating them there will be someone standing by to observe or if should something go wrong"

"I-If that's what you need, I can" Shae smiles

 _'Why did I just say that, you have no idea what you're doing, the treatment you gave to Matsuri was a cut on her arm, if they're badly wounded then what, I don't know about that internal bleeding but I can get this sprain for you?! You idiot!'_

"Why are you asking her to help our ninja?" the Tusuchikage slightly startled

"I haven't mentioned it because I wanted to see if it were true, before coming to this meeting I had removed my cast on my right arm, I had fractured it in two places. Now there's no pain, or even stiffness" He said making a tight fist.

"If she can do this in three minutes verses having to wait 6-8 weeks of healing, I would like her to heal my people in the exams, if that's alright with you Hokage, Kazekage."

 _'I get asking Naruto.. But Why is he asking Gaara? What is this finders keepers?'_

"As long as there's someone from the leaf and the sand with her, it shouldn't be a problem. I have full confidence she can perform this task" Gaara answers

 _'Still stoic as ever.. He has confidence in me and I have no idea what I'm doing, most control I have is humming and focusing on my hands, I guess I'll do that when I see these people. If I screw up this could be bad'_

Gaara continues

"If the Raikage and Tusuchikage change their minds and would like her help, she'll be in the same area of the hospital as your shinobi"

For the next two hours Neji and Asuma were questioned about Shae and their relationship. She was asked every question imaginable, from her childhood, lifelong dreams, to coming to the leaf village and everything in between. Getting tired of standing on her feet, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, moving the other in circles.

"Do your feet hurt?" The Raikage asked

"Well-"

"Mine would too if I wore those all day" Tusuchikage, half smiles looking at her shoes

"They're actually comfortable, it's just standing in one place for a long time does that. I'm not used to it" She says looking at her heels

"If that's all the questions you have for her, she should be on her way to the hospital" Gaara says standing up

"Right, Have a good day" Shae smiles at the kage, bows then ends up curtseying at the same time, she turns around trying to get outside the room as fast as possible.

 _'What the hell was that? a curtsey? What's wrong with me?! Whatever run!'_

 _"Just a second" The Raikage says Shae turns around smiling_

 _"Yes, Raikage?"_

"I would like for you to see my shinobi also, but if they don't require any major care, you don't need to tend to them"

"The same goes for mine" says Tusuchikage

"Of course" She smiles brightly She turns again almost running into the wall.

 _'God damnit!'_ and she walks out with Asuma, Neji and Gaara. Naruto gives a slight wave before turning his attention back to them.

She walks down stairs to the main level, stopping at the bottom releasing a heavy sigh.

"You did well, answered every question eloquently, they seemed to be impressed" Neji says stopping a few feet ahead of her.

"How can you even tell they were impressed? I couldn't get passed their energy. It felt like meeting giants! Gaara and Naruto's energy I'm used too I get it, but feeling all of it in one enclosed space, it was almost suffocating.."

"It can be intimidating, but as Neji said, you did well, I felt they were impressed. In the amount of time you spent in that room you've change the Raikage and Tsuchilage perspective of you, they've entrusted they're own people in your care." Gaara says standing next to Shae, silently prompting her to walk with him toward the hospital. She looks at the ground following. After a minute she answers.

"I know…and not once have they talked down to me during that time.. I just-ugh!.." She looks up at Gaara "I've met a lot of people in my line of work before in my world and not once have I felt…being in that room… I've never felt so small and fragile before." Shae softly says estimating how long it would be before reaching the hospital.

"It's understandable you would feel that way, from what we learned about you and how you used to live you were quite independent, whether or not to give a song to a certain person which in a way held power over their careers to being protected, watched and having your needs being taken care of when you don't want us-"

"No Asuma, that's not what I mean, I like you guys and I want to keep you around, all of you make me happy, really." She turns to face them "I guess what I mean is… I haven't been out matched before, or completely out of my league, you know" She looks at the ground biting her lip looking at her nails "It's complicated, I'm a woman we tend to do that" She laughs waving her hand to dismiss further conversation around the subject.

She noticed that the hospital was just ahead and turns to Asuma

"You've been gone for a very long time and need to catch up, you should go home to your hot wife" She says pushing his chest "Neji will stay with me, he's been pretty much glued to me the whole time anyways" She looks over at Neji smiling

"We're not actually married" he says with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"And you have a kid together!? Oh my" Shae says fanning herself with her hand

"I'm kidding, things like this happened more often than you think it's normal for me. But you should go." She shrugs

"Alright, I'll come by in a few hours" and with that he left.

Neji, Shae and Gaara enter the hospital, to a private floor being guarded by four shinobi which civilians had no access too.

"Kankuro will be the other shinobi shadowing you" says Gaara

"Your brother?" Shae looks at him puzzled

"Yes"

"But isn't he your top body guard? What about Yukata or Matsuri?" She says still puzzled

"Should you visit the sand, he will be escorting you and for you to trust him you should get to know him" Gaara says turning a corner glancing at her

"I see"

"The shinobi are separated by condition not by Village, Sakura will be stopping by in a few minutes to see how you're doing, and change your bandage. the other medical nin are also here if you need help. Remember" He looks her in the eyes, her breathing becoming shallow "Don't over exhaust yourself. The second round of the exams last a few days. " Gaara's glaze ripped away from hers as someone walks down the hallway.

 _'What's with that intense look? He speaks to me in almost a gentle way then he looks at me like… What is it.'_

"Kankuro, this is Shae"

"Hey"

"Hi" She says examining his face paint making her smile, trying not to laugh

"What?" Kankuro raising an eyebrow at her

"Hey Gene Simmons, how's the rest of Kiss doing?" She says almost not being able to get it all out.

"Who?" He says

"I know none of you know who that is, I couldn't help it, and-sorry" She coughs then clears her throat after how Kankuro narrows his eyes are her.

 _'and I'm pissing off a powerful shinobi'_ She thinks moving behind Neji who had been looking in the rooms, not making eye contact with Kankuro.

"You should start in critical and work our way to minor injuries." Neji says looking down, then leading her to the critical section.

"She's a little odd, but cute." Kankuro says crossing his arms

"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself, if she becomes tired tell her it's time for a rest, if she refuses you could probably coax her into getting a coffee, she really enjoys that" Gaara says walking away

"Sure.." He looks at Gaara then to Shae

Hours pass of her focusing her powers only to her hands, humming, making conversation with the shinobi who were conscious, and Sakura evaluating her ability. She walks into the hallway covering a yawn with her hand.

"That should be all for the day" Kankuro says blocking her way into the next room

"I can keep going it's only been-" She looks at the clock at the end of the hall "6 hours?!"

"I mean, it's only been 6 hours, I'm fine."

"Kankuro is right, you need to rest" Neji says walking toward the entrance

"I can-"

"Don't argue with me" Neji says waiting for her at the end of the hall "You've been in critical all day, the only thing you had to eat was that muffin at breakfast."

"You need to stop watching my eating habits" She says as her stomach growls, she looks over at kankuro

"Did you want to come with us to eat, or you busy after this?"

"I need to report back to the Kazekage"

"That's right, I'll see you tomorrow? I think I'm here at 9" She looks around for an orderly

"You're here for 9" He says

"Okay, I'll see you then good night!" She waves jogging to catch up with Neji.

...

"Hey Asuma, you missed all the fun" Shae says sarcastically stopping at the hospital gate entrance

"It was fun huh?"

"With all the blood why wouldn't it be?"

"That's twisted" Asuma said a bit amused

"Muwhaha" She creeps up to Asuma, only to have him pat her on the head messing up her hair

"Hey, ugh when are people going to be scared of me like they are of you guys?"

"Maybe when you're not so silly" He muses

"Naruto's kind of silly" Shae says finger combing her hair

"Naruto is also powerful" Asuma replied

"Ouch, rub it in why don't you" She looks at him at the corner of her eye

"It takes a great deal of concentration and precision to heal an injured nin, not many shinobi have that natural gift, it takes years of practice" Neji says looking around at the shops passing by.

"Did you call me a shinobi?" Shae's mouth hanging open looking at Neji

"Uh-A slip of the tongue" He says poorly covering for himself

"Too late! I heard it! and I accept it!" She smiles

"What he meant was-"

"Asuma, it's too late, you can't shelter this shinobi, not anymore!" she laughs, throwing a half hearted punch at Asuma, as he easily pushes it away  
Neji sighs

"We're here, Asuma care to join us?"

"I shouldn't Kurenai-"

"Say no more-go, but I expect you to be at the hospital with me tomorrow, give Neji a break" She says waving her hands at him

"Sure, time?"

"9, don't make me wait. I hate waiting it's the worst" Shae said with her hands on her hips

"I won't, have a good night" he pats her on the head one last time before disappearing

"One of these days I'm gonna be able to avoid his giant hand messing up my hair" She says sitting down straightening it back out

"Hmph, good luck" Neji says smirking. She smiles at him amused

...

"Why do you think the kage asked Gaara for permission, I understand Naruto but…" Shaes voice trailing off, as they head back to the Hyuga clan, after their meal

"I suppose Naruto and Gaara have an agreement"

"Of?"

"With training, I believe your ability can be immense and rival Lady Tsunade's, maybe even surpass her, they see it too. The agreement maybe to share you between the two villages, that is if there is one."

"Share me? What like a doll?" She scoffs

"You did say in front of all the Kage if either the sand or leaf needed you they could have you" He glances down at her by his side

"But-ugh damn it. I would've liked to have been part of this conversation before making a deal"

"It's only a theory, you would need to ask them to be sure"

"Oh I will you can count on that" She says hands on her hips feeling irritated.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up during the night, she decides now is the time to learn about the sand and leaf. She digs in her camping bag pulling out matches then putting her sweater she zips up her grey hoodie covering her knee length cotton blue dress, as she grabs her sneakers and heading to the door.

She walks to the pond Neji had taken her yesterday morning. She picks up a few fallen dried out branches and stones that were scattered making a small wood pile, assessing how much wood she had and then deciding she might need a few more she stands up.

"What are you doing?" said an all too familiar voice, the sudden sound of his voice making her jump, covering her mouth with her hand muffling a small scream.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" She whispers angrily at Neji

"How did you even know I was here? Did you use your ex ray vision again?"

"You don't need to whisper, the trees and shrub are dense not a lot of sound gets through. No, I didn't use my byukugan, you're anklet makes some noise when you walk and it woke me"

"That's the creepiest response I've ever heard"

"My bedroom is right next to yours, and I only know because the noise level that comes through the trees to the pond is next to none" He said unamused.

"Why are you out here?"

"You caught me, I'm having an affair" She says flipping her hair dramatically. He doesn't move still looking unamused

"Fine, I was going to make a small fire."

"For what?"

"For history.." She mumbles

"History?"

"It's like magic except not, my grandmother taught me when I was a teenager but I didn't think I'd end up using it." She looks at him and continues

"I wanted to learn the history of the sand and leaf village without having to rely on books that are written by men, and men like to lie in their favour where history is concerned"

"And making a fire is going to do that?" He looks at her skeptical.

"See, this is why I wanted to be alone to do this, besides I wouldn't be taking Byukugan.. so much for no judging" She says sitting back down next to the wood pile.

"Does the fire need to be bigger than that?" He said pointing at her small pile of wood. She looks at it when he pointed

"No, I guess not"

"Okay, no one should bother us" He said sitting on the flat boulder.

She lights the small fire and then walked to a tree taking a few leaves from a low branches and returning to where she sat. Removing the small bottle of sand that hung around her neck she prys the top off. She stares into the fire for a few minutes, a low rumble almost a growl comes from her, curling her hand into a fist as she hit the ground next to her, chanting 'ohdeaha' every so often the same low growl escaping her lips, her eye's losing all focus staring into the fire. Finally throwing the leaves and the sand into the flame, her chanting slowly fades but still the low growl in her voice is there as if answering someone.

Neji was watching her the whole time, silently standing up and walked around the fire. He looks into her eyes and noticed her eyes had no focus point. He then looked into the fire almost immediately feeling a sharp pain behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut and rubbed them. After a minute he opened his eyes and looked at Shae who didn't move from her spot. Still an unfocused stare into the fire.

As the fire died, and all that is left is embers. Shae sighs picking up some ash on her fingertips and then rubbed it across her face almost like war paint. She stood up, turning to look at Neji.

"I should've told you not to get too close and look at the fire, I seen a flicker of you, is your head okay? If you're not prepared it can feel like your head is going to split open"

"What was that?" He demands ignoring her question.

"It's like having an outer body experience while you see someone's memories, or in this case how the sand and leaf came to be and are currently doing. Sort of a way of getting to know someone" She shrugs, trying to feel his forehead

"I'm fine, come here" He said holding on to her wrist and taking her to the edge of the pond. He pulled out a handkerchief from his kimono, dipping it into the water and gently wiping at her face, removing the ash.

"I can do it, I'm not a little kid"

"Why did you wipe the ashes on your face anyway"

"Tradition, it's a ritual.. It's like how shinobi have their ninja way, they don't go against it."

"If you learned all of the history this way Can you remember it?"

"I come from a long line of story tellers so yes, which is why music was my preferred profession. Each song was like a small story I got to tell", she said watching him dip the cloth back into the pond and squeezing the excess water out.

"You seem agitated, Is it your head?"

"Why are you like this?" He asked still wiping at her face

"Like what?"

"Forget it" He said standing up and placing the handkerchief back in his kimono

She laughed standing up, following close behind him

"Why am I like what?"

"Your actions and what you say almost contradict themselves. You'll share something dark and personal with me then walk around as of you're happy when I know you're still hurting. You save others without concern for your own safety, sneak off in the middle of the night to do a scared ritual. When the things you say are filled with sarcasm or it's inappropriate, nothing you do makes sense….. Why are you so.." He whispered with his back facing her, his hands curling into tight fists..

 _'Is he mad I left without saying anything? Where is all of this coming from? Did I hit a nerve?'_

"Why am I what?.." She said lightly touching his arm

He turned to her, his eyes staring into hers

"Why are you so.. wild" He whispered harshly before wrapping his left arm around her waist and bringing her close against him. His right hand cradles the back of her head kissing her as he pushed her up against the boulder. His left hand running across her lower back and down the back of her thigh as he lifted her up higher grinding himself against her.

Shae returned his kiss, her breathing slowly becoming shallow and jagged. She placed her hands on Neji's chest feeling his muscles through the fabric. An aching need building between her legs for him then a sharp section of the boulder pressed into her back She flinches

"OW-Neji wait-"

He lets her go taking a few steps back from her, looking at the ground with a blush across his face

"I'm sorry, please forgive me.". He said as Shae steadys her balance from suddenly being dropped,

"It's not that, the-" She looks up to see he's gone.

 _'Damn boulder's such a cock blocker… ugh'_ She thinks walking back to the clan still aroused from the kiss

 _'Would he be in his room? He said it was right across from mine… Maybe I should check. He thinks he did something wrong, no you didn't Neji, it was the damn boulders fault, I wanted it too… god I wanted it'_ She lets out a frustrated sigh before going back inside

She looks at his room from her door _'Would that be completely slutty if I ask him could we start where we left off? Well he did come at me first so no?... Oh shit what if he thinks it's not a good idea anymore and he's happy I "stopped" him, what did that mean anyway? I'm wild… ugh forget it.'_ She walks back into her room and closed the door,

She laid in her bed looking at her clock forcing herself to go to sleep.

...

She waked to the sound of her alarm going off, she turned it off sitting up, then getting dressed for the day.

Before leaving she stops at Neji's room and knocked. When there was no answer she opens the door.

 _'His bed doesn't look slept in at all'_ She walked outside. No one was there either just a few clan members either sweeping or tending to house repairs.

She walked outside the gate seeing Kankuro

"Hey, this is for you" He says handing her a large paper cup with a lid

"Hey, Thank you! Have you been waiting long?-wait what are you even doing here?" She says taking the cup, slightly tilting her head.

"I came to walk with you, I was told Neji was sent out on assignment this morning before dawn and won't be back for a few days"

"That's sudden, why?"

 _'Probably avoiding me..'_ She thinks as they head to the hospital

"He was asked to be part of an assignment"

"So he could've said no?"

"Yes but it's a very important one"

"Tsk can't even say bye now he's just being fucking rude.." She mumbles taking a sip

"Did you two fight or something?" He said raising a brow at her

"No, yes? It's just you don't do that and fucking run away, asshole" She says kicking a small rock

"What did he do?" Kankuro said unsure how to carry on this conversation

"He didn't explain himself or let me explain myself and just took off and just fucking escape realty…and he didn't say bye"

"I'm guessing you're more upset that he didn't say bye than whatever your fight was about"

"Yeah" she sighed as her eye's wandering around the street.

"What's in this? It's really good" she says after a few minutes of silence.

"The girl at the coffee shop said it was their best seller, a hazelnut mocha something"

"I knew it, I just wasn't sure" She smiles at him,

"When I get paid, you're so mine" She whispers

"What? Oh" His eyes following her line of sight to a pair of crystal butterfly earrings displayed in a jewellery store

"Sorry, I do things like that, as you've probably noticed" She joked

"Yeah you're kind of funny though you swear quite a bit"

"I know I'm trying to curb that habit but I just swear like a sailor or a construction worker" She laughs, looking ahead to the hospital gate expecting to see Asuma.

"Shino, right?" Shae said unsure

"Yes"

"Did you see Asuma?" She says looking around

"Asuma is with Neji on mission, I'm shadowing you today. They wanted me to tell you they're sorry, and Neji wanted me to give this to you" He says handing a letter to her, she takes it shaking her head in disbelief.

"Bunch of pussy bastards can't even say good bye, is that just a shinobi thing or is it just a guy thing?!" She said storming off into the hospital  
Kankuro and Shino look at each other then follow her inside.

She walks passed the shinobi guarding the cut off section, and stops a few feet before entering the room.

Shae sighs leaning against the wall looking at Shino and Kankuro

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell or be such a girl. But like Kankuro figured out earlier, I hate it when someone doesn't say good bye, it makes me feel like you don't care"

"I'm sure they're sorry, or they wouldn't have given me a letter to hand deliver to you" Said Shino,  
She half smiles at him

"I guess" She looks at the crumpled letter in her hand feeling annoyed all over again

"But I'm still a little pissed off at them, I'll read it later" As she shoves it in her dress pocket then getting to work.

After five hours, Kankuro tells her to take a break, as they sit down to eat lunch. Shae excuses herself to go to the bathroom. While she's washing her hands she can hear crying in one of the stalls.

"Hey, you okay?" She says as gentle as possible  
The person shuffles behind the stall door blowing their nose and coming out

"You're a nurse?" She said what's left of her mascara running down the girls face

"Um yeah for the Shinobi on this floor, what happened?" She says putting an arm around her. The girl instantly cries harder, pulling Shae into a hug.

"Toma, he was taking the chunin exam with me and Yukio, we don't know what happened, he went scouting for us and we found him dead" She said in between sobs

"I see… Did you want me to come with you to see his body? It's going to be tough but you need closure for losing someone so close to you, would that be okay?" Shae say stroking her hair as she nods.

They walked to the morgue in the basement as Shae consoled her and looking for a symbol of the Mist village carved into her head band

"She's here to see Toma of the village hidden in the mist"

The man working the area nods, and walks into the room behind him then comes back a few minutes later

"He's ready" The man walkrf down the hallway to give her privacy.

"Can you come with me?" She whispered still holding on to her

"Of course" and with that they walk in together

...

"She's taking a long time in the bathroom" Kankuro says finishing the last few bites of his meal

"Women usually take longer" Shino replied  
After a few minutes pass Kankuro gets up

"I'm going to look for her."

"There's no need, I placed a female beetle on her dress. If she wondered off, it'll be easy to find her"

"If she finds that beetle on her or in her hair she's going to flip out again"

"Which is why I suspect no one will tell her" Shino says looking at Kankuro

"Yeah, she'll probably blame me for not stopping you anyway" He said picking up her uneaten lunch following Shino.

As they walk back out of that room she sees a man close to the girls age.

"Hey you should've waited for me to get here" He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She throws her arms around his neck crying

"Yukio, I couldn't wait any longer I had too, this feels like one giant nightmare that won't end"

"I know Asuda, I know he was like a brother to me" Yukio says as he guides her away from the room, leaving Shae alone as she watched them leave, feeling the letter in her pocket. She leans against the wall and opens it

 _Shae,_

 _Before you either tear up this letter or burn it, please read what I have to say.  
We didn't have time to say 'good bye' though we both wanted too.  
I wanted too, however the circumstances surrounding this mission is far too important to put it off a minute longer than necessary.  
No matter how much I wish to say it face to face and settle the matter of last night.  
Please, know I made sure you returned safely to your room and I'm sorry for my actions..  
I promised you wouldn't have to worry about losing control and yet I was the one who lost all self-control and it was out of line.  
Until I return.  
Yours,  
Neji Hyuga_

Shae felt tears of relief, sadness and frustration start to well up. She looks towards the end of the hall, then to the room she was just in. She walked back in to the room, closing the door behind her.

 _'She was crying too hard for him to be just a team mate…'_ She thinks wiping away a few tears

She looked at the wound on his chest.

 _'It looks like it was a kunai?..No a spear?..'_ Her hand pulling the sheet back and brushing against his skin, her vision becoming blurry, she rubs her eyes holding the letter in one hand and trying to steady herself with the other.

"Who are you?"

Her vision coming clear only to see a camp fire and the young man from the table  
"M-my name is Shae, you're Toma" She says almost breathless

"I am.."

"I met Asuda and Yukio, they miss you so much"

"I miss them too, especially Asuda" He says standing up.

Shae starts to feel like she's being pulled

"Take my hand and hold on"

"What?"

"Just do it!" She yells grabbing his hand, he holds on to her as her vision became blurry again

Shae looks around, only seeing the floor of the hospital. The tables wheels and closed door. She hears a sudden gasp from the top of the table and coughing as the room door opens

"Shae!" Kankuro grabs her arm sitting her up

"What happened, why are you in here?"

"I-ugh..I-uh" She looks around and crawls to the paper waste basket, throwing up

"I'll get Sakura" Shino says disappearing

'I guess we don't have to worry about her finding that bug anymore' Kankuro thinks

Shae leans against the wall with the waste basket

"I feel sick"

"You did get sick," he said couching in front of her

"No, I mean I feel like I'm burning up" She says pulling off her short sleeved sweater  
then Kankuro feels her forehead

"Shit, hold on"

He picks her up, carrying her out of the room, sealing the door with chakra behind him, running with her up a flight of stairs to the main floor, meeting up with Sakura and Shino

"She went from throwing up to having a fever in two minutes" Shae starts to squirm in his arms

"It hurts" She whimpers

"What does?" Sakura says checking for any external wound

"I feel like I'm going to be torn a part" She almost screamed, trying to push Kankuro away

"We need to get her into ICU now!" Sakura says running towards it

"What happened?"

"We found her on the floor in the morgue disoriented, she sat up for a minute then got sick, developed a fever and I came to you"

"What was she doing in the morgue?"

"I don't know, but there was some guy on the table coughing he looked unconscious when I left"

"You two deal with that, I have her" Sakura says wheeling her into the room when Kankuro put her on a spare bed in the hall. Two nurses right on her heels.

Once in a room Sakura places Shae into an ice bath, Shae gasps struggling against Sakura and one of the nurses hands to keep her in there.

"You have a high fever bear with me, you need to stay in here for a little while, breathe! "  
Shae screams still struggling to get out, reopening the cut on her hand, blood dripping and smearing over the metal tub, coloring the water.

The feeling of being burned and torn a part inside out. Struggling as if trying to get away from her own body, not able to fully comprehend she was in an ice bath or that it was even Sakura keeping her there as her screams became shrill

"Get me a sedative, now!" Sakura yells at the other nurse, who swiftly moves to a cupboard standing by, filling the syringe, Sakura takes it from the nurse, jabbing it into Shae's upper arm.

After two minutes of Shae's screaming and fighting to get out, her movements become slack and then limp, her breathing still laboured.

"Alright, now help me put her onto the bed" She says pulling her out of the tub, the nurse helping on the other side of Sakura, Shae's hand dripping blood across the floor.

"I don't see any wounds other than the one on her hand, or a curse mark she seems fine.." The nurse says gently cleaning Shae's re-opened wound, then bandaging it.

Sakura cut's off Shae's dress and pats her dry, fitting a gown on her with a blanket on top.

"I'm going to find out. Please, watch her vitals until I get back, don't administer any drugs into her system that sedative was a gamble" She says as she takes off her gloves swiftly walking down to the morgue.

...

"What do you remember?" Kankuro says standing next to the door

"I went scouting for my team mates, I felt a push from behind, when I looked down it looked like a spear, and then I seen her"

"Seen who?" Shino asked seeing the letter he had given Shae earlier that day on the floor.

"I think her name was Shae, she told me to hold on and I ended up here" Toma still wrapped in that same thin sheet, looking down at his chest where there was only a faint scar of what remained the day he died.

Kankuro leaves the room as Shino picked up the letter placing it back in his pocket and then asking for more details.

"What caused it" Sakura said running into Kankuro in the hallway.

"Seems like it could be an after affect from bringing someone back"

"She-Who?"

"His name is Toma, from the Village hidden in the Mist"

"She couldn't know anyone from there so why?-"

"I'm trying to figure it out, I need to see Gaara and Naruto"

"I had to put her under, but she's fine for now tell them that"

"Sure, Shino's inside" Kankuro said before leaving

...

Kankuro walked up to the Kage who were watching the last fight of the day. He leans in beside Gaara

"Shae's in ICU, she's fine but we have a new problem", he relays the same message to Naruto.  
Kankuro's sudden appearance catches the other kage's attention. As the last blow is given and a winner is called, all five kage stand and exit the platform they were on.

They follow Gaara and Naruto into a private room.

"What's going on" The Tsuchikage says

"Shae is in the ICU, she's fine for now but we have a new problem. Seems she can bring people back from the dead to their own body. The after affects of bringing someone back are-from what I've seen is brutally painful. She brought back a man named 'Toma' of the hidden mist village" Kankuro says looking at the Mizukage

"How did she even escape your watch?" The Tusuchikage says, a hint of anger rising in her voice

"She excused herself to the bathroom, and gave her some space. She must've wandered off."

"No, she wouldn't. Who are the teammates of Toma" Gaara directing his question to the Mizukage

"Former students of mine Asuda and Yukio" the Mizukage replied

"Send for Asuda" Gaara says

...

"Is that all that happened Asuda?" the Mizukage says kneeling in front of the young woman sitting in the chair he had placed in the middle of the room.

"Yes, she comforted me until Yukio came to get me. Is she alright? When we left her she was alone" Asuda says her eyes downcast

"She's fine, you can go" He says with a half smile.  
Asuda walked outside closing the door behind her.

"She could be lying" The Raikage said

"She can't lie, not when she was sitting on this seal" He says turning over the chair for the Raikage to see.

"What are you going to do about Toma, Yukio and Asuda?" The Raikage says

"What do you mean?" the Mizukage replied

"I mean he was dead now he isn't, do you think you're just going to bring him back to your village?"

"I don't see why not" Mizukage says, there voices starting to harbor aggression

"Stop" said Naruto

"Shae saved a life out of sympathy and kindness. No one else knows that he died other than his team mates, right?" Naruto looks around the room before continuing

"We could perform a memory seal, they'll forget that he ever died. It's safer for her, bringing him back wouldn't be in vain, you keep your student and we keep her ability a secret"


	8. Chapter 8

Shae stirs awake, groggy with the lingering feeling of nausea. She tries to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy, just lay down" coos a nurse, bringing a cup of water with a straw to Shaes lips and she drinks.

"Do you remember what happened?"

'Yes" She says clearing her throat

 _'My stupidity got the best of me, I brought someone back from the dead because I have a psychological need to save people, confirming their suspicions and I'm probably going to be under surveillance for the rest of my life'_ she thought rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her head from the fog of the sedative. The door to the room slides open.

"Is she up?" Naruto asked peeking in

"Yes, Hokage but the sedative still hasn't worn completely off yet, she may still be a bit groggy" The nurse says as she left the room. Naruto sits next to her bed.

"You keep hurting yourself to save other people."

"I can't help it... I can't just ignore someone when they're in pain.."

"And I would never ask you too. Asuda, the young woman you comforted told us she left you alone, then Kankuro and Shino found you on the floor" She looks at Naruto while sitting up pand then propped herself up against the head board and wall.

"They did, I went back into the room, I thought Toma's wound looked like it could've been made by a kunai but I wasn't sure so I moved the sheet to get a better look, everything went hazy.. and I was somewhere dark, with Toma for a while. I held onto him cause he said he missed Asuda and everything went hazy again and I was on the floor, and I felt sick… Then it felt like I was going to be ripped apart while being set on fire at the same time.. How is Toma?"

"He's fine, perfectly healthy. We decided to perform a memory block, Asuda, Yukio and Toma won't remember what happened or that Toma died. This way Toma lives, and your secret stays hidden, but they won't remember who you are"

"I don't care if they remember me or not, they were in so much pain.. I saw a chance to stop it and I took it…" She says now staring at her hand

"The Mizukage would like to thank you in person in a little while. He's talking to his students right now."

"Between the exams and being ruler of your own village, he really doesn't need to do that." She said with a light laugh

"He wants too, he thought he lost someone precious to him forever"

She smiles

"Okay.. So this memory block, is that like being roofied?"

"What?"

Shae laughs

"Nothing never mind, do you know where Sakura put my dress?" she looks around

"Oh uh..She cut it it off you when she gave you that sedative"

"What-noo.. I loved that dress" She says lying back down and groaning

"I don't think she'd want you to walk around yet anyway"

"But I have patients too"

"Not anymore you don't"

"What is this punishment for doing good?" She says in a flat tone, sitting back up

"No, I mean no one is in critical and all injuries are minor. I'll send someone to get you another dress " Naruto said standing up as there's a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" The Mizukage said peering in the same way Naruto did.

"Sure" Shae says shrugging.

" Ill be outside" Naruto said as he left

"First my arm then my student" He says bowing his head as he sits down

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to say thank you, you're becoming very precious to all the Kage. From what I observed you're impulsive, reckless even but you're kind hearted and I'm told not once have you asked for anything in return. I would like to repay you for your kindness, is there anything you wanted?." The Mizukage said with his head still bowed

"Your heart" She said smiling trying to be creepy, He looks up wide eyed then to the ground

"I-If that's what you really want" He says blushing still looking at the ground

"What-No, that's not what I meant, I was trying to be creepy but it ended up coming off as, ugh I'm sorry" She says face palming

 _'He's a Kage, you don't say shit like that around kage unless it's Naruto or Gaara you Idiot!'_

"If you have an ointment to help heal my hand faster so I can start my training sooner, it would be helpful?" She says unsure of what else to say, or even how to recover from that blunder

"I have a small amount from the mist village. It doesn't have any man made ingredients so it should be safe. I know they were concerned about using anything medical on you." He said still having a light blush to his cheeks. He digs in his pocket pulling out a small jar and handing it to her.

"I'll have someone collect more for you. You will need it when you start training."

"Can I ask you something?" She says taking the jar

"Yes, Of course"

"Does the Hokage and Kazekage have an agreement to share me?"

"They have an agreement to protect you from possible rouge nin that don't like the fact we have an alliance should the knowledge of your ability come to light"

"So, it's not an agreement to "share me"?" She says using air quotation marks

"No, that was the only agreement they had, where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh It's just you asked the Kazekage for permission of my assistance and I thought it was a bit odd"

"I was being considerate. This is not my home and you are considered a citizen of the leaf and sand, though if you wanted to reside in the mist village, I wouldn't say no" He said rising a brow and folding his hands together, Shae laughs

"Mizukage are you trying to steal me away from the leaf and sand, it can start a war" She whispers smiling

"It's just a suggestion should you ever become bored of trees and desert" He said looking around innocently

"I would love to see the mist village sometime"

"You will always be welcomed"

...

"Neji, she'll be fine. We have so many people watching her already. When we get back she's going to yell at both of us for it" Asuma says jumping to a higher branch

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"She's got you wrapped about her finger, huh?" Kiba lets out a laugh of disbelief

"Shut up, what about that woman you're living with and her bunch of cats, I thought you hated cats" Neji snaps at him

"Hey, this is about you!... and they're not so bad, you get used to having the cat's around" Kiba says smelling the ground, then a piece of cloth in his hand

"I just know she's going to end up doing something reckless again" Neji said using his byukugan to look around as Kiba continues

"Well, I understand how she got to you. I mean, I was in the room with her for a few minutes.. witty, beautiful, her scent was delicate and so intoxicating it almost made you want to rip-" He stops seeing Nejis look of death

"Hey, I'm just saying, I get it!" He says laughing and backing of

"Why don't you keep your perverse thoughts to yourself Kiba" Neji scowls at him

"She's like a little sister to me. Why don't you both keep it to yourself" Asuma says crouching, taking out a kunai to be on guard

"They've passed a few hours ago, eight of them" Kiba says straightening out.

"Let's hope he's still alive" Asuma says as they take off running

...

"You wanted to see me?" Shae say's walking into the room that the five kage are in

"Yes, come in" Gaara says standing up and pulling out a chair for her.

She looks at the chair then at everyone.

"Is this about Toma, because I won't do it again I swear, trust me it was incredibly painful" She says sitting down slowly, looking at everyone's faces

"No, this isn't about Toma. We have something to give you." Naruto says pulling out five letters and handing them to her.

"What's this?" She says looking at it, opening the first one

"They are letters.. from shinobi you helped" He says nodding trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh that's sweet.." She says straightening out the first one, reading the first few lines, then looking up at Naruto.

"No." She says folding it back up trying to give it back to him

"Yes, and.."

The other kage place more letters on the table in front of them

"Naruto No! Take it back" She says putting the letters in his hand

"I promised to deliver them to you, so they're yours now" He says putting the letters on top of the others

"No, these are _love letters_ " She almost whispers as if they were dirty words

"We're aware they are".

"See the thing is, it's called emotional transference, where someone nursed and took care of you then you end up developing feelings for them when you don't actually know them, it happens to doctors and nurses all the time. Also if I say no they could think I'm playing hard to get but I'm not, when I say no I mean noo" She says trying to laugh off the awkward situation, pushing the letters further across the table

"Regardless, It would be rude not to reply to my shinobi that made a bold move to confess their love for you" The Tsuchikage says narrowing her eyes.

Shae looks up at Naruto who was scratching his head still avoiding her gaze, then she looks over at Gaara and notices he's been holding 3 letters.  
She looks up at him, and he proceeds to hand them to her. She lets out a small groan then takes them.

 _'Thanks for nothing guys..'_ she thinks gathering the rest of the letters together

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She says looking down with a slight blush

"Yeah, that's it, and Sakura said she needed to see you" Naruto smiles sheepishly

"Okay.." She stands up with the small pile of letters in hand, walking out the door, before it closes all they hear is Shae's voice saying

"15!?"

...

"So you got them huh?" Kankuro says looking at the stack of paper

"You knew about this?" She says stopping to look at him

"Well yeah, the men gave them to me had asked me to give it to Gaara. It was the same men you treated and flirted with"

"I did not flirt with them!" She says tapping his arm with the letters

"Then why did you giggle and smile so much?" He says continuing to walk

"Shae is a very friendly person and it can be interrupted as flirting" Shino said following

"I didn't giggle, I laughed cause they were funny and I smile because I'm friendly. What am I supposed to be like you guys and just never smile?" She says walking passed them picking up her pace

"It is easy to make you laugh, you even make yourself laugh with things that don't make sense." Kankuro says thinking it over.

"Hey! The things I laugh about make perfect sense… Back in my world anyway." She says entering the hospital again seeing Sakura at the administration desk

"Hey Sakura, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, how you feeling?" She says holding her hand to Shae's forehead

"A check up, really? I only left the hospital two hours ago"

"I'm still concerned. What you did may have damaged your organs in some way"

"Or her head" Kankuro smirks

"Ugh, when I'm as strong like the rest of you shinobi you're gonna pay for that" She says pretending to glare at him

"I feel fine, I don't feel sick anymore or tired, your tests even came back negative, right?"

Sakura sighs

"Alright but if you even develop the slightest fever, right back here. You hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am!... Umm.. I was supposed to meet with you know, they wanted to thank me for you know before they you know" She says trying not to say what just in case someone over hears.

"Oh, yeah they're waiting for you here" Sakura gives her a small note

"Hm" She takes it and opened it

 _Please meet us for dinner.  
We are staying at the building housing the Mist Village  
Dinners at 8  
-Toma, Yukio, Asuda_

She looks at the clock 7:30.

"Where are they housing the mist village?" She looks at Shino

"It's about four blocks from here" He replies

"Okay lead the way" She smiles at him

...

"They're gone even if you caught up, He'll be killed on sight" Breathed the masked nin, opening up his vest

"Paper bombs!" Asuma yelled before taking cover.

The surrounding trees blowing a part sending chunks and slivers of wood flying

"Kiba!" Neji calls out for him

"I'm fine, it's my arm" He says coming out from behind some bushes

"Can you still make out the trail?" Neji asked banding up Kibas arm

"Yeah, how did both of you escape so easily, I barely made it out of the blast range and I was farthest away from that guy" says Kiba

"Shae.. she can make you stronger and prolong your chakra." Neji said tying a knot

"That's why you're not tired, I'm almost all out from those 3 guys we just took down"

"We need to keep going, can you do it?" Asuma says

"Yeah, just remind me the next time we head out on mission to ask Shae if she wouldn't mind helping me too" He laughs, taking off following the trail

...

Shae looks at the time

"It's getting late, but dinner was delicious, thank you" She says standing up.

"But we made dessert" Asuda says almost pouting

"Shae has been through a lot for the day, she needs her rest" Kankuro said standing up

"That's true, I'll just package a slice for you" Says Yukio walking to the kitchen

"Oh thank you" Shae smiling at him

"No, thank you. I realize we won't know who you are by the afternoon tomorrow but just know. We thank you" Asuda says pulling her into a viper like hug

"Ouch, I'm starting to think the women shinobi don't know their own strength," She says rubbing her sides

"Ha, Sorry" She says blushing, Toma laughing causing Asuda to playfully hit his arm.

"Here you are." Yukio says handing her a small box

"Would.. would you mind if I walked you home?" He says looking down

Shae looks at Shino and Kankuro who shrug.

"If you don't mind them walking with us" She says pointing to them

"Oh-That would be fine" He said with a small smile as leave with him

"Do you prefer sweets or are you a salt kind of person?" He says walking next to her.  
Kankuro and Shino falling behind a few paces

"I like both actually. I never preferred one over the other, since you can combine them like sea salted chocolate or honey roasted peanuts" Shae says smiling

"I see, and what about Asuda's cake?" He says looking at the box

"I would have to try it first"

"I know.. You must be full but I'm sure she'd love to hear what you thought of her baking, maybe a small bite?" He says taking the box and opening it, a slice of triple vanilla cake with what looked to be strawberry filling and butter cream icing

"Sure" She says with a laugh, she takes a corner of the cake, bringing it to her mouth,

"mmm, It's the best-" was all she could say before he was holding her hand and placing her fingers into his mouth, licking off the icing that remained. She looks at him surprised unable to move or to suppress a blush.

' _What do I do? I need an adult..Shino...Kankuro..'_

When he's done he looks at her fingers then licks his lips

"Maybe you should ask if they wanted a taste, they seem… tense" He says looking over at them, letting go of her hand

"Um..did you guys want some" She says her face still red, motioning for them to get closer as she's facing towards them, slightly blocking their view of Yukio.

Shino steps forward only to fall face first on to the ground, and Kankuro falling to his knees

"Shae run.." He says before falling to the ground.

' _Genjitsu..'_ She tries to run only to be thrown into nearby isolation of trees

His hand around her neck while his free one restrained her arms above her head

"You know, if I had met you sooner, before the morgue before the chunin exams… I think we could've been happy together" His hand squeezing harder around her neck as she struggled trying to free her hands. Her legs trying to kick-hurt any part of him

"But we didn't.. instead you got in the way and brought Toma back to Asuda, what are you? You certainly don't have the rennigan… I suppose it doesn't matter, they won't find your body until morning just like they won't find Toma and Asuda dead from being poisoned and I'll be gone by morning.." Shae was losing consciousness fast but heard every word and then she hears a far away nose

' A tree branch?...' Then a scream, her vision coming to, she looks around for the sound. Her eyes widening remembering Yukio said the food was poisoned

Gaara was using tai jutsu he kicks Yukio into the ground, he brings his hand up as sand surrounds Yukio

"Sand coffin" he growls, squeezing his hand in to a tight fist while Shae heard a sickening crack and blood seeping through the sand, dripping into the ground.

"Gaara" She tries to speak in a normal voice only having it become restricted in to a whisper, causing him to look at her. His face still twisted with rage, seeing her wide frightened eyes he looks down, turning away from her.

"Gaara! Help!" She squeaks out, before running toward Kankuro and Shino.

She falls to her knees, holding Kankuro and shoving her fingers into his mouth causing him to snap out of the genjitsu, getting sick..

"Where is he!" Kankuro says spiting

"Help Shino, Yukio poisoned the food" She managed to say in a stronger voice before running back to the apartment. Shae burst through the door, startling Toma and Asuda

"What-" Asuda starts

"Yukio.. the food it's poisoned" She says before going into the fridge looking for anything to make them sick. Asuda runs to a small bag on the coffee table, she pulls out a container and then walking over to Toma and Shae opening it. She takes a small amount and swallows it, Toma does the same.

"Here" She says taking the same amount and shoving it in Shae's mouth, holding her hand over her mouth making sure she doesn't spit it out as a bitter rancid flavor coats her mouth.

"Swallow it" She says as Shae tries to calm her nerves, Gaara and medical nin enter the room.

"How long has it been since you've eaten the food?" They ask flashing a small light in Shae's eyes

"I-" She looks at Asuda and Toma

"About 20 minutes" She says looking at the clock on the wall

"W-we just took this, it neutralizes most poisons" She says handing over the container

"Anything Yukio could've taken from the Mist village would be neutralized with it, I don't know if he got something from around here" She says

"Did you take this?" The medical nin says

"Yes" Shae whispers

"That's going to make Sakura angry" He mumbles turning to the other nin and Gaara

"Take her to the hospital now, I'll stay here"

Shae nodded and walked up to Gaara wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffens before relaxing and picking her up.

...

"Get Sakura" He said to an orderly as Shae looking around

 _'God, when am I going to stop ending up here?'  
_ Sakura rounds the corner

"Is it a fever?" She says taking off her stethoscope to listen to her heart.

"She was poisoned, Asuda gave her something to neutralize it but she was also attacked, her neck is severely bruised" He said slightly pulling her closer to him

"Poisoned!?" She says stunned, pushing her feelings aside she turns to the nurse standing next to her

"Get the stomach pump, and IV drip, follow me" She says walking fast down a long hall

"Put her on the bed"

"I don't want the stomach pump" Shae says looking at Sakura as Gaara places her gently on the bed

"It's only for a few minutes"

"No, please just let me go to the bathroom" She says swallowing hard, the taste from the contents of that jar lingering

"I know it's going to be uncomfortable but your neck is already bruised and forcing up food will make it worse" Gaara said trying to soothe her worries. His eyes looking over the already forming bruise as his hand gently pushed back her hair, letting his hand fall to his side.

Shae looks down and nods accepting Sakuras decision.

Gaara turns to leave, but seeing him start to leave makes her feel panicked and she instantly reaches for his hand. Sakura keeping her eyes down cast but still able to see their interaction

"Can you stay until they come?"

He looked down at her hand intertwined with his, and he nods.

A short time later a nurse opens the door rushing in the cart.

"I'll be right outside" Gaara said standing up, looking at her hand in his one last time before letting go.

An hour passes before he's let back in. Shae is up against the head board with the pillow behind her back

"You're going to have this IV in for the rest of the night, the call button is right here if you feel any sudden change" Sakura said patting her hand and leaving. She looks over at Gaara

"How is everyone?" She says softly

"What Asuda had did what she said it would. They're all fine but they're being held over night" He says pulling a chair next to her bed.

"I should just live here" She tries to joke, half smiling, until she looks at her hand with the IV and her smile fades then looks out the window. Gaara followed her line of sight the whole time.

"He can't hurt you anymore.." He says in a low voice

"That's not why I'm sad" She says tears starting to well up, still looking out the window

"Is..is it because you're frightened of me now" He says still looking at the IV in her hand

"No, I just.." She looks down at her blanket and pulling her knees towards her chest

"I want to help because there's so much cruelty here..I don't know what I'm doing wrong.." Gaara places his hand on top of hers in an attempt to comfort her. Shae tried to stifle a sob she brings his hand on top of her knees, leaning her forehead against his hand.

"I'd like to pretend I belong to this world, but I keep getting hurt for trying…for pretending" She whispered wiping tears from her eyes feeling completely helpless

Gaara watching her cry had an overwhelming need to be closer, to protect her from being hurt. He moved onto the bed pulling her into his lap, then wrapping his right arm around her, as his left hand caressing her face before sliding it into her hair bringing her head to his chest, he buries his face on top of her head and inhaled, she stays in his embrace needing the comfort of someone, unknown to her this was a very bold move for Gaara.

He whispered carefully "Could we pretend your mine.."


	9. Chapter 9

Shae heard what he whispered, her heart skipping a beat as she didn't dare to look up at him. Gaara shifts to a more comfortable position still holding her close and stroked her hair with his thumb.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she breaths

"Your heart is beating faster, is being this close to you making you uncomfortable?" as he asked he loosens his grip, leaning away

"No, it's not that… I heard you and I.." not knowing how to respond her voice dies out, instead she tells him how she's feeling concerning him

"I want you near me.. You make me feel safe"

Gaara pulls her close to him again. His hand in her hair moving to her neck, he gently runs his thumb over the bruise. His body stiffens and he lets out a light jagged breath.

"That wasn't your fault…. How did you know I was there?" She says gently

"I was on the roof watching the sun set and the stars coming out-"

"Like batman" She whispers smiling

His chest gives a low rumble.

 _'Did he just laugh?..'  
_  
"I seen the four of you walking back to the Hyuga clan I assumed and what he.." His grip tightening around her then relaxing

"When both Kankro and Shino fell I knew it was a genjutsu.." His grip tightening and relaxing again

"You don't have too.." She says reaching up rubbing his arm that they really didn't need to keep discussing it

Gaara rest his cheek on the top of her head

"In hindsight I should have captured him and let the Mizukage take care of him… but when I seen him restraining you, while you struggled gasping for air… I lost control"

"I seem to have that affect on people.. Then they fully regret it later" She whispers.

Gaara shake his head, placing his thumb and index finger between her chin, lifting her head to see her properly.

"I'm only stating there could have been another way but I chose not to take it.. I was protecting someone precious to me. I will never regret that" He searches her face as if looking for an answer to a silent question. His eyes then landing on her slightly parted lips he paused and lets go of her chin, clossing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"You need rest and I have to see the kage to discuss what happened and how to proceed" He said with eyes still closed knowing if he seen if she looked either upset or disappointed he'd stay even longer putting of his duties

"I know you need to leave but would you be able to stay until I fall asleep?...Please" Shae said wrapping her arms around his waist curling up in his lap.

Feeling a tug at his heart he says

"Until you fall asleep"

 **…** **.**

"I'll take the first shift" Asuma says standing up and putting down his empty bowl

"I'll take second" Neji said staring at his bowl, then looking over at Kiba fast asleep.

"Asuma, can I ask you a question?" He said making sure Kiba was actually sleeping before continuing

"Sure"

"If you had crossed a line with Kurenai sensei How would you apologize?" He said keeping his eyes downcast

"Hmm, it would depend on what line I crossed" He said still standing in the same spot

"What line did you cross?" Asuma said watching him closely

".. I kissed her. When I looked at her- I don't know what I was thinking, I just lost control" He says waiting for an answer, a fist to the face, anything

"Did she kiss you back?" Asuma asked looking up at the leaves on the branches swaying

"Yes, I tried to take it further than that.. but she flinched and told me to stop" He said certain that Asuma was going to beat him into the ground with now knowing Asuma thought of Shae as a little sister

He sighs

"As uncomfortable as this conversation makes me, did she.. seem to enjoy the.. Encounter before telling you to stop"

"Yes, then she sounded like she was in pain and she said wait. I said I was sorry and left. How could I possibly apologize for something like that" Neji said mentally beating himself up

"She told you to wait not stop?…" Asuma said

"Yes"

Asuma thinks for a few seconds before responding.

"Then from my perspective it sounds like whatever.. position.. you two were in was uncomfortable for her, if anything you should apologize for just leaving her like that." Asuma say still looking at the swaying leaves.

"Are you certain?" Neji says looking up at him

"Kurenai and I have been together for a long time and there's some things she just doesn't like or needs time to adjust and when she tells me to wait, that's what I do. Shae is very out spoken, if she wanted you to stop I'm sure she would have made it very clear to stop by swearing at you" He said scratching the back of his head

"I do think you should've taken her on a few dates before trying anything… But you're both adults… Anyway, get some sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours"

Neji nods, placing his empty bowl down and lying close to the fire as he reflects over what Asuma said

 _'She did say to wait.. Was it the position? She kissed me back, her breathing was becoming short and rapid, her hands were on my chest, then I lifted her up.. Her skin was so soft and her hair feels like silk... her mouth tastes like -No! think! What was behind her.. the boulder? Is that why she said wait?.. It wasn't to stop but to wait?'_

He pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket. Ash staining the embroidered initials of his name, running his thumb over the letters.

 **.…**

Shae kept her eyes closed moves her hand across the bed, searching for Gaara. She opens her eyes to an empty room. The IV removed from her hand she looks at the clock on the wall checking the time. A glimmer catches her eye coming from the side table next to the bed.

There was a vase of assorted flowers with a small note attached, and a small box with a silver ribbon wrapped around the box next to the vase. Not moving from where she laid, she reaches for the note, opening it.

 _Hope you recover quickly!  
We'll visit when we're free  
Take care of yourself_

 _Yukata & Matsuri _

She sighs placing the card back and reaching for the box.

 _'They really didn't need to get me a present, the flowers were nice enough'_

She unwraps the box and then opening it was a long thin gold chain attached to a small glass heart about an inch big filled with sand, underneath was a small folded up paper.

She opens it as she still held the tiny sand filled heart, the note having one word written on it

 _Batman_

She stares at the note and necklace for a minute trying to comprehend what it would mean to wear it, if It would anything at all

There was a knock at the door making her jump, she sides both note and necklace under her pillow.

"Come in.." She said sitting up

Shino walked in with a paper bag

"The kage would like to see you if you're well enough"

"Sure" She whispered, her throat still tender

Shino placing the bag next to her.

"Yesterday you dropped this on the floor" He said giving her the letter Neji had written her

"Thank you." She stares at the folded crumpled letter in her hand.

"There's clothes inside the bag, I'll wait outside" He said then leaving

Shae changes, sitting back down on the bed letter in hand then reaching under the pillow for the necklace and note. She looks at both letters, then at the tiny heart.

 _'I should ask him what he means by 'pretend'… pretending could mean anything.. Would it make him upset if I didn't wear it?.. Does it mean anything.. Or is it just a gift like the Mizukage gave me that jar of ointment'_

She pulled the necklace over her head and then straightening out her hair. The tiny heart falling between her breasts that are covered by her dress. She puts both notes in her dress pocket along with the small jar the Mizukage gave her and then walking outside.

...

She knocks on the door of the kage, bringing her hair to the sides of her neck, trying to hide the bruises

"Come in" says the Raikage

She walked in. The same small table and chairs surrounding it as when they had given her the pile of love letters.

"We already completed the memory block on Toma and Asuda, they believe Yukio sustained a fatal wound while in the chunin exam"

Naruto said crouching in front of her while Shae was watching the Mizukage. The Mizukage keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him, his expression emotionless.

"The kazekage, Shino and Kankuro explained what happened before his death which is why we're not going to ask you any questions. We just wanted to let you know, it's done"

Shae still looking at the Mizukage, she realizes one of his students, while cruel was still precious to him is now dead.

 _'I took that away from him… I gave him someone back only to have another person close to him die…. Why do I keep screwing up'_

Tears forming as guilt builds, she stood and walked passed Naruto kneeling across the table from the Mizukage, taking out the small jar from her pocket

"I'm sorry… I failed you" She whispered, bowing her head trying to choke back her tears as she slid the jar across the table towards him with a shaking hand.

The Mizukage reached for her hand to stop her as her hair fell back catching the Mizukages attention seeing the hand shaped bruise around her neck.

"It wasn't you who failed" He turned her hand over, placing the jar back in her hand and closing it

"He was my student and I knew very well what kind of person he was., how Toma died was suspicious, for a long time I didn't want to believe it and I was forced to see him for who he really was when he tried to kill Asuda, Toma, Kankuro, Shino and you. If anyone failed it was me, please forgive my naivety which caused you so much pain" He looked one last time at her bruise then stands up and walking out of the room.

She watched him leave. The small jar in hand and standing up she stepped towards the door after him. Naruto stretches out his arm blocking her way as he shook his head.

"The Raikage and I wanted to thank you for your service to us" The Tsuchikage changing the subject, and Shae looked at her half listening.

"It was my pleasure"

"Should we require your assistance would you be willing to visit our villages? You would be well protected and compensated" The Raikage adds

"It would depend on the assistance you require. If it were an airborne illness that needs curing. She can't help you as of right now. We still don't know if she can take all medications should she become ill. If it is external wounds like the ones she's healed, it would be fine. Her safety is important" Gaara responds

"Of course, when you learn more of what she can and can't have let us know. It was a pleasure to meet you. Until we meet again" the Raikage said bowing and then leaving

"I hope the next time we meet is under better circumstances" said the Tsuchikage, gently squeezing her shoulder then leaving as well.

"You should take a few days to yourself before we resume training with Sakura" Naruto said unsure if she hears him.

She nods looking at the small jar in her hand. Gaara gently places his hand on her arm and leads her out of the room leaving Naruto alone

"Would you have breakfast with me?" He said watching her closely

She nodded placing the jar back in her pocket

Gaara leads her to a building close by and walking upstairs then left to a door. He opened it letting her inside first.

Already on the table was prepared tea, coffee, fruit and toast. Gaara pulled out the chair for her. She sits down as he pushed in her chair and he walked around the table sitting across from her.

She eats in silence, still thinking about the Mizukage, and maybe if she had done something differently, this wouldn't have happened.

Gaara looked down at his tea then up at her sad expression and as if reading her mind sets his tea down

"Toma and Asuda have a second chance to be together, as does Kurenai and Asuma. You can't focus on unfortunate events. The Mizukage knew he would have to deal with his student sooner or later" He said still watching her closely.

She sighed nodding bringing her coffee to her lips drinking then setting it down slightly confused.

"What is it?" He frowned

"Is this decaf, it tastes like it.. if there's no caffeine whats the point?" She said half smiling. Stil trying to cheer herself up

Gaara stands up and walked to the cupboard, pulling out a package, reading the label.

"It says caffeinated" He said putting it back

"Hm not enough grinds then" She looked in to her cup

"You can tell a difference?" He asked sitting down

"Hm? Oh, yeah been a coffee drinker since I was 16" She smiles taking another sip

"I see, have you always wanted to be a singer?" He asked picking up his tea again

"Well I enjoyed telling stories when I was a little kid and singing. It wasn't until later on that I realized I could probably make a living singing so I threw myself in learning how and different ways to sing. It's like telling short stories but I also had to have odd jobs because when you just start out singing or song writing no one really notices" She said finishing the last bite of toast.

"What kind of odd jobs have you had?"

"Well, I was an assistant, a secretary, a day care worker, and a masseuse, which at times can be very interesting" She laughs

"How so?"

 _'Is this a date?.. '_ She thinks looking down

"Well some people can become so relaxed that they either pass gas, or moan by accident then get embarrassed trying to explain themselves. I would have to tell them it's okay it's happened before even when it hasn't you're the only one" she laughs

"But keeping the client happy is key to, well having a clientele. "

 _'I should ask him what he meant..'_

"Anyway, what about your sand jutsu, has that just been your thing or did you learn it?" She said finishing her coffee

He looked down, and closed his eyes thinking how to tell her about himself before speaking.

"It's a jutsu that runs in my family, from my mother"

"So it's a natural gift"

"You can say that" He said looking into his empty cup

"May I ask you a question?" He said standing up and walking to the joining living room

"Mhm", Shae followed him

"You seemed scared of me yesterday but you say you're not afraid of me. I'd like to know what changed your mind "

She smiles softly as he sat down

"I was scared because I thought I would be too late to save them from the poison. I was never scared of you.. Why did you look ashamed when you seen me?" she asked curling up in to the corner of the couch

"I would never want you to be afraid of me, in that moment I thought that is what I did" He folds his hands into his lap

"Can I ask you a question?" Shae said moving closer to him

He turned his body to face her and nodded

Shae pulled the small sand filled heart from under her dress, holding it in the palm of her hand.

"What did you mean when you said could we pretend you're mine?.. I just want to hear what you mean because to me it can mean.. a lot of different things.." She said looking up from the necklace.

He focuses on the tiny heart in her hand then down at the couch.

"You have quite a few men asking for your attention.. I wouldn't want you to feel trapped by my advances. I also know you like your freedom... When I ask could we pretend your mine, I mean in this moment.. if it would be okay if I treat you as if you're mine when we're together" He said trying to explain as she looked down at the heart

"What you're saying is if it would be okay to sleep with me because that's.. all I can offer.."

His eyes snap up at her as his brow furrowed at her response. He reached out lifting her chin up so she looked at him.

"That's not what I mean. I can't deny the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but I don't only want you physically. I want all of you. In these moments we're alone together. I would like to pretend you belong to me just how we are now. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want…pretending until or if you ever wanted to be with me too" Gaara caresses her cheek then lets go, folding his hands back on to his lap.

"You need to change your bandages again" He said standing up and walking to the bathroom digging around for a few seconds then walking back with a small zippered bag.

 _'_ _He's been so kind and gentle towards me.. and I'm not seeing anyone.. why not'_

"I... I think I would like too.." She said placing the tiny heart back in her dress

He nodded, changing her bandages and then leaned back against the arm rest pulling her closer to him as she sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She stretches her legs out along the couch resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat lulling her to sleep.

Gaara rests his cheek on top of her head as she fell asleep. He uses his sand to bring himself a book from a nearby shelf.

 **…**

There's a knock on Naruto's office door

"Come in" Naruto said

"You wanted to see me?" said a masked man

"Yeah, remember what we discussed a few days ago?" Naruto said

The man nodded

"I want you to shadow her, she's been through a lot, don't get too close. She's had so many guards around I don't want her to feel smothered. Let her have some room to breathe. Tell me when you think she would be ready to return to training"

"Sure, she's staying at the Hyuga clan, right?"

"Mhm, That's all" Naruto nods, as the man leaves

 **…** **..**

"mmm" Shae hums in her sleep shifting in Gaara's arms trying to get in to a more comfortable position. He looked down at her from his book, placing it on the coffee table and shifting trying not to wake her. He shifted, moving her in to the crook of his torso and arm. Her left leg rested over his. then returning to his book.

She sighed rubbing her face against his chest a slight groan escaping her lips. She held tighter on to Gaara for more warmth and then lifted her knee and thigh up over his member.

Gaara tenses up feeling himself becoming hard from the touch of her thigh rubbing against him.

He tries holding her knee with his book in hand from moving any further. He inhales a deep breath to calm his arousal. The sudden movement making her move once more as sharp intake of breath, and the sound of dropping his book waking her.

She looked up as she whispered

"What's wrong?" before moving her whole body against him as she stretched. Gaara stiffens, holding tight on to her hip and her leg.

"Don't move" He breaths into her hair

"Hm? Why?" she rubbed her eyes trying to get them to focus. She shifts slightly for a better angle to look at him.

A soft moan escaping his lips

"Shae..Please, stop moving.." His breathing shallow.

Her hand bringing his head down trying to get him to look at her. His eyes closed as if concentrating

"Gaara.. if you tell me I can probably help you." Her voice gentle

He feels a shiver run through him as she says his name. No matter how innocent, he knew those words he was hearing her say 'she'd help him', caused him to become fully erect.

"I.." He says opening his eyes only to meet hers, he swallows. He slowly looked over her features, landing on her mouth again.

He lifted his hand from her knee to her chin then he leans in hovering over her lips.

Shae suddenly feeling and realizing he was hard against her thigh.

' _That's why he told me not to move...'_

"Shae.. only if you want me too" He breaths against her mouth. His eyes filled with want and need.

The way Gaara looked at her was making every thought melt away. Her eyes flickered down at his mouth then back to his eyes and nodded.

He closed the small gap between them, kissing her softly and she returns the kiss. After few seconds he moved his hand from her chin into her hair resting at the back of her head to deepen the kiss then using his right arm he slides his hand over her hip to her ass pulling her closer to him.

Gaara slowed down and broke the kiss to look at her.

"If you think this is too fast we can stop.." He said searching for any sign of hesitation. She shakes her head.

"No"

He nodded and lifted her up then lying her back down on the couch.

He held her hands in his then kissed her left palm, and then the other before kissing down along her right arm. She sighs with anticipation as he makes his way across the fabric covering her breasts

"Gaara" she moans needing more as she tugged at his shirt to bring him closer

He returned to her lips before listening to her tugging at him lowering his body onto hers gently. His right hand slowly caresses over her breast along her side and sliding down to her ass coming to rest at the back of her thigh.

He kissed her lips one more time before making his way down her neck.

"Ah!" She jumps at the sudden pain and pulling her arms in to cover her neck.

Gaara pulled away so fast she didn't see him jump to the edge of the couch.

He closed his eyes steadying his breathing

"You're still recovering from being attacked no more 24 hours ago. Forgive me."

Shae sits up adjusting her dress

"There's nothing to forgive, I told you it was okay" She crawled to him and bringing his hand to her cheek to let him know she really was okay.

He opened his eyes to look at her then leaning down to kiss her. The bruise on her neck catching his attention again, making him painfully aware that maybe he shouldn't be doing this yet.

"Excuse me." he said leaving the couch and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She buries her face in her hands completely sexually frustrated.

A knock on the door made her sigh heavily and stood fixing her dress and hair before taking a look at the couch then answered the door

"Yes? Oh hey" She smiles stepping aside for Kankuro

"Gaara's here, right?" He said looking around

"Yup, the bathroom " Shae walked to the kitchen table putting the dishes in the sink

"Breakfast huh?" He said picking at the left over fruit

"Hm? Yes, what else would we have been doing?" She said turning around and crossing her arms, mouth hanging open in shock

"No, that wasn't uh- Gaara's taking long in the bathroom. I should check on him" He said stuttering then leaving the kitchen.

 _'_ She snickers at Kankuro's reaction

 _'At least I know what makes him uncomfortable now, I have that going for me, which is nice'_

Shae washed the dishes when Kankuro comes back.

"We need to head back to our village soon" Kankuro said standing beside the table

"I see." She looked down at the table and then pushes in a chair. Thinking she won't see Gaara for months.

"Don't be sad, we expect to see you regularly at the village"

She looked up at him confused

"What?"

"We have anbu black ops that would need your assistance and Gaara needs to speak to the council about everything that has gone on during your arrival and I'm sure they'll want to talk to you"

She smiles relieved it won't be the last time seeing Gaara for a long time

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon" She smiles shrugging

Kankuro nodded then walked towards the door with Shae following him to say 'good bye' and turning around bumping into Gaara.

"Are you leaving?" He said not the least bit phased by her bumping into him.

"Kankuro said you were going back to your village soon"

He nodded, holding her in his arms again

Shae smiled up at him as Gaara leans down kissing her softly. Their kiss quickly becoming deeper, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers with a soft sigh.

"I'll send for you when I have everything organized." He said giving her another soft kiss then straightened out his hand still in her hair.

She pulled his hand from her hair holding it against her cheek

"Well.. Until then bye for now"

She kissed his palm and let go then slipping her shoes back on and leaves.

Gaara watched the door close behind her, and looked down at the palm of his hand lightly tracing his thumb over where she left her kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

When she walked outside she looks around expecting someone to be waiting for her. Seeing no one she decides to see Naruto.

She walks up the stairs leading to Narutos office, running into Himawari as soon as she reached the top.

"Hi!, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" She said hugging Hinata then couching down to shake Himawari's hand who ends up hiding behind Hinata's leg.

"She's shy, don't worry she remembers who you are." Hinata said touching the top of Himawari's head then Hinata looked back up at her noticing her neck and she frowned.

"That looks recent" She says moving Shae's hair for a better look

"Yeah, it happened yesterday. My throat and voice are still sore. But the person who did it is gone" She says looking to the side.

Hinata nodded knowing what she meant..

"Are you here to see Naruto?" She asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask him something" Shae shrugs nodding

"Oh I see, About the party we discussed before. Um, I think we should postpone it for a few weeks" She said looking down at her daughter

"Oh for sure, you're house comes first we can have a party any time, you know where I am. Don't be a stranger, we should go for coffee or dinner soon" Shae smiles

"Sure, I'll see you" She said holding Himawari's hand

"Sure, see you around…Bye tiny Hinata!" She says waving at Himawari, who blushes giving a shy wave.

Shae laughs smiling

 _'Ugh why is she just so adorable'_ She thinks walking to the door and knocked.

"Come in" He answered and she walks in

"Hey, I wanted to ask when-"

"You're not going to do training for a few days, don't ask" He said standing up then picking up an envelope from his desk.

"No that's not it, I wanted to know when I was going to be paid?" She said unsure if he was even the one to talk to about it

"Oh, yeah that is what this is for" He said handing her the envelope and he adds

"The Hyuga clan was more than happy to have taken care of your medical bills"

She looks at him surprised

"They didn't have to do that.. It must've cost a fortune" She said now looking at the envelope

"They wanted too, sometimes I don't think you realize how grateful everyone is" He said smiling

"Well, thank you for this" She said folding it and putting it in her pocket them walked towards the door.

"How is your neck?" He asked as she opened the door.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch but there's not much I can do about that. I'll see you" She says walking out and closing the door.

For a few hours she wanders the village looking at the shops. She stops to buy a maroon color scarf to hide the unsightly bruise around her neck. Every so often she feels like she's being followed, but looking around she didn't see anyone she recognized.

Eventually she uses reflections of the shop windows; finally noticing one man in particular would show up, she speed walks to a familiar shop.

"Tenten! Oh thank god" She said grabbing her arm.

'What's wrong? what happened?" She said looking behind her.

"I think I'm being followed but I'm not sure because I'll see him in the reflection of the window but when I'd turn around there's no one there" She said creeped out

"Well, what does he look like, I'll take care of it" Tenten says reaching for a scroll

"He has white-silver hair, a mask and… I think he's reading porn.." She said raising her eyebrow

Tenten starts to laugh covering her mouth.

"What?... Is this supposed to be some kind of game I don't get?" Shae said putting her hands on her hips

Tenten waves her hands smiling

"No, no, you're describing Kakashi sensei, he might be watching you while Neji's gone. You're perfectly safe with him, don't be scared. Here, I'll introduce you" Tenten walked to the front of her shop, seeing Kakashi down the street she waves him over.

"Kakashi sensei, you scared the person you were supposed to shadow, this is Shae" She said smiling while moving her hand towards her.

"Sorry about that, you're more observant than what I was told" He said his hand behind his head smiling

"Well… I've been attacked twice no three times if you count that first guy twice in the past few days. So I'm a little paranoid lately" She said nodding and adjusting her scarf

"You what?!" Tenten said pulling down her scarf to see the bruise. She heavily sighs.

"Neji's going to be really upset" She said putting her scarf back

 _'Well Neji can kiss my ass for leaving me in the dark like that..'_ She thinks still a little bitter about it

"What happened the first and second time?" Kakashi asked putting his book away

"Attempted kidnapping, rouge nin, he banged my head against a wall and later on tried taking me again, but batman got him" She says smiling

"Batman?" They say in unison

"Gaara" She says simply

"The Kazekage? What was he doing there?" Tenten asked

"Being Batman saving damsel's in distress, the usual batman stuff" She smiles at their confusion

"We crossed paths by chance in a nearby town on our way here"

"Is that how you injured your hand?" Kakashi asked

"Huh?" She looks down

"Oh no, Sakura did it by accident"

"Sakura? How?" Tenten said a bit skeptical

She sighs

"Using chakra to heal anything on me, causes my skin to rip apart like this" She said holding up her hand

"But it's healing I noticed when it was changed a while ago. Probably the little jar of magic the Mizukage gave me"

"You met the Mizukage?" Tenten says eyes wide with surprise

"You've been busy" says Kakashi

"You have no idea… I feel exhausted, physically, emotionally.. ugh I'd like to have a hot bath then curl up with a book in bed" She said sighing

"Or I'd be all up for a drink if you want to go out" She says perking up looking at Tenten

"Well…" She says thinking

"Don't think about it, do it. Come on, we can catch up with what's been going on the past few days, you can tell me embarrassing stories about Neji, it'll be fun!" She smiles, then pouts holding onto her arm

"Fine, but one drink, I do have to open my shop in the morning" She said

"Yes! One drink. I swear" Shae said smiling

Kakashi looks at Shae with a raised eye brow

' _Something tells me, it's not going to be just one drink'_

 **…** **..**

"Asuma!" Kiba yells as he attaches a paper bomb to his kunai before throwing it against a rock bed

"Kiba, Behind you!" Neji yells dodging his attackers blows

Kiba turning around at the last second, delivering a kick to the chest, sending the rouge nin flying towards the paper bomb just as it goes off.

Asuma ran towards a tied up man on the ground, avoid the falling rocks caused by the explosion with ease. He sees movement to his left. Still running he jumps right then throwing a kunai in it's direction before turning to an advancing opponent. Using his wind style chakra into his specialized blades

While Asuma is fending off his attacker Kiba runs to the man on the ground, picking him up and heading into the forest.

"Hey you alright?" Kiba says still running

No response.

Kiba smells the air for any sign of the emery before stopping and setting the man down. He listens for his heart beat, as he removed the bag over his head to see the man is covered in cuts and bruises.

Kiba hearing a noise takes out a kunai looking towards where the noise came from. Neji and Asume come through, kiba relaxes putting it down.

"Is he alive?" Neji asked

"For now, he's in bad shape. multiple bruises, cuts, three of his ribs are broken and I'm sure he has a concussion though I don't know how severe." Kiba says taking off the rest of the man's restraints.

"We should take him to Sakura or Shae" Kiba says

"That wasn't our mission" Asuma says

"If we return him like this to his palace-" He says before being cut off

"They made it clear they wanted their prince back alive and they knew what kind of shape he would be in when we brought him back. He also has his own personal doctor to help him" Neji said using his byukugan checking the prince over.

"Neji's right, when we bring him back we'll explain we also have people to help should they need it" Asuma said

"We need to hurry, some of his wounds look like they can become a problem" Neji said careful to pick him up.

 **…**

"You did something to it!" Tenten says slightly slurring her words

"No I didn't, they're different cups but they hold the same amount of liquid, look!" Shae says pouring water into another cup filling it to the top

"I feel like you're trying to trick me" Tenten says looking into the empty cup

"It's time to go home" Kakashi says signalling for the bill

"What time is it?!" Tenten says alarmed

"I think it's midnight" Shae said looking around

"Wha-No Shae I said we're not staying out let-late" She says correcting herself

"No you said one drink, then that one drink turned into two which turned into this whole bottle of what's it called? Sake?" Shae said picking up the bottle looking inside from the top

"I have to go" Tenten said standing up and walking towards the entrance of the bar

"Tenten, wait" Shae says placing down a rough estimate of what they had with Kakashi paying the rest then follows her

"You shouldn't wander around by yourself" Shae says linking arms with Tenten

"I'm a shinobi I can take care of myself!.. You shouldn't wander by yourself look what happens!" She says pulling at Shaes scarf

"That's mean" Shae says letting her go and fixing her scarf

Tenten stops walking and looks at Shae

"Aw I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it looks like it hurt really bad"

"It did… I never been choked before... so excuse me for not being a shinobi" Shae says still trying to fix her scarf

"Aw no.. Shae I just mean" Tenten sighs

"Neji's gonna be soo upset when he sees that.." She says linking arms with Shae and walking her to a nearby complex.

"Well it's over and it should be gone in a week.. I hope"

Tenten looked for Kakashi who fallen back a few steps behind and whispers to Shae

"It won't be over for him… "

"That makes no sense" she said

"Yes it does.. He cares so much but he's just so damn stubborn to show it. It like embarrasses him or something"

"Ugh Tenten don't even." Shae says waving her hand

"Yes even!... cause, you don't notice how he looks at you when you.. are looking away"

"Tenten, stop"

"No just.. he likes you" Tenten said leading her to her apartment

"I know" Shae responds sighing

"How?" Tenten says confused

"Cause I felt it" Shae snickers as Tenten drops her keys

"Oh you dropped your keys… Here" She says picking them up and handing them to Tenten who was leaning against her apartment door

Tenten looked around for Kakashi who seemed to disappear before whispering

"You two… already?"

"No, almost but then it hurt" Shae said unlocking the door since Tenten was too stunned by the new information to take them

"It hurt? …. You're a Virgin!?" Tenten yells, before covering her mouth

"Why don't you scream a little louder I don't think the people down the block heard you" She says laughing finally getting the door open

"Get in!"

Tenten followed Shae in as she closed the door

"And no I'm not, it hurt because the damn rock he was holding me up against was pushing into my back. He said sorry and left" She finishes simplifying what happened to a drunk Tenten

"Wow" She says throwing off her last shoe and sitting on the floor

"What?" Shae says kicking her stilettos off

"I-uh-Neji? I just thought it would've been more.. gentle.. Not outside tearing at each others clothes against a rock" She said as the rose color of her cheeks from the alcohol turning a deeper red

"You have some affect on him.."

"Yeah, it's called lust Tenten. I make him wanna do dirty things to me" Shae said watching Tenten crawl down the hall to her bedroom

She shakes her head

"It's more than that… you'll see.." Tenten says turning the corner. A few seconds later her bedroom door closes.

Shae walked into the living room lying on the couch, feeling the gold chain around her neck. She pulls the tiny sand filled heart in her hand.

 _'He wants to be with me. he's batman, and he protected me several times.. But I barely know him. and Gaara wants to sleep with me too which I wouldn't mind no one's ever looked at me like that, god his eyes make me want to just melt into him-No get to know him!…. And Neji, knows me pretty well, he's witty, kind but so over protective and it seems like he only wanted to sleep with me...so... I don't see what Tenten sees..'_

She falls asleep trying to come up with the best way of slowing down the mess she was already getting herself into.

 **…** **..**

"Ugh Kakashi, it's so hot do we have to do this now?" Shae said already an hour in to her tai jutsu training

"Naruto agreed you were ready to do this, one more hour and we'll take a break" He sayid not looking up from his book

"What kind of break?" She said kicking the post in front of her

"We'll have lunch then I'll teach you some simple maneuvers"

"Where's Lee?…. I know he'd at least make this fun" She mumbles the last part

"Lee is on a mission, remember don't lock your knees" He adds

"How's your hand?"

"Almost healed thanks to that little miracle in a jar the Mizukage gave me…. and just so you know Sakura doesn't know I'm doing this, she wanted me to wait until this" She says holding up her hand to Kakashi

"Was fully healed"

"That's why you're starting with your legs until then"

 _'Not much of a talker…. Or it's just really good porn he's reading'_ She thinks glancing at his book

"Do you know when Neji and Asuma are going to be back, it's been four days" She said standing still for a second to catch her breath

"They should be here sometime today"

 **…** **..**

"You got anything planned?" Kiba says as they walk through the gate to the leaf village

"Nope just my report then going home" Asuma said

"I have something I need to take care of'" Neji said watching the people walking by

"Alright, see you guys around" Kiba says before taking off

"Remember what I said… I still think you need to take her on a real date" Asuma said looking at Neji as if he doesn't do it he'll do something about it

"Yes, It won't be like the last time I had seen her" Neji said turning a corner to the street Tenten's shop is on.

He see's the glimmer of the crystal earrings Shae had been admiring days ago. He walked in to the jewellery store purchasing the only pair and having it packaged then placing it in his pocket. He proceeds to Tenten's shop.

"Hey Neji" Tenten said smiling

"Hi, do you know where Shae is?" Neji asked picking up a set of kunai

"Yeah, shes training with Kakashi, actually we were supposed to have lunch together and see how her day's going."

"She's training already? Has her hand even healed?"

"Well, it's more than half way there"

Neji sighs, thinking they would have at least kept her with Sakura.

"I'l just take these, would her lunch break be soon? He said handing her money

"Yeah, I was just going over there"

...

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Tenten looks over at him.

"Neji, can I say something?"

"Of course"

"I was talking to Shae and she needs to hear what you're thinking and feeling. Have a conversation with her, give her compliments, be caring and do small things for her, or she's just going to see you as her protector nothing more…. and don't just throw yourself on her" Tenten said mumbling the last part

"I'm aware of my actions" is all Neji said feeling the small boxed earrings in his pocket

Tenten looked at Neji still unsure if he really heard what she was trying to say.

"They're probably inside the dojo" Tenten said then hearing a giggle stops her to listen before entering, Neji hearing it too stops.

"haha… Kakashi! Haha" They heard Shae's voice from inside.

Before Tenten put her hand on the door until she hears Kakashi say something but unable to hear what then hearing Shae's voice

"mm Kakashi" Tenten feels herself turning red, glancing over at Neji who has his eyes closed, thinking and then turned to leave.

"Ow! Kakashi Let go!"

"The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt"

"You're hurting me, stop!"

Neji felt a cold anger in the pit of his stomach at hearing Shae's pleas for him to stop busts through the door ready to go head to head with the copy ninja and Tenten following behind him

"Hey, Neji You're back!" Shae said lying on her stomach on the floor with a pillow in her arms and her right ankle in Kakashi's hands. Neji and Tenten instantly relax seeing it wasn't what they thought.

Kakashi holding her ankle with a tenser wrapped half way up her foot. Seeing Shae was distracted he takes the opportunity to wrap her ankle the rest of the way.

"Ow! You jack ass Kakashi" Shae say's throwing a pebble she had been playing with at his head missing by a foot

Kakashi looks at it flying by

"You're going to have to work on your aim when we get to throwing kunai"

She takes the pillow she had been holding throwing it at his face

Kakashi doesn't bother dodging and let it hit him in the face

"That's not very nice"

"Neither was wrapping my foot that tight, it hurt"

"It's going to help the swelling" He said placing a bag of ice next to him on her ankle

"What happened" Tenten said sitting next to her

"He taught me this flip thing and I put my heels on to try do it in those, it was fine until the stiletto part sunk into the grass and I hurt my ankle" Shae said sitting up and unwrapping her lunch

"Being reckless again" Neji said sitting down

"It seemed like a good idea since I'm always in my stilettos. Probably would've nailed it if it wasn't for the grass" Shae said taking a bite

"You were doing well until this happened" Kakashi sighs

"I'll check on you in two days and see how your ankle is. By that time your hand should be healed and we won't have to focus on one area of training…. and I'm taking these" He said standing up holding her shoes

"Nooo" She says stretching out her arm following him as he walked towards the door

"You'll get them back the next time I see you, bye!" He said walking outside

Shae looked down at the training shoes he left

"Ugh those are the ugliest fucking shoes I've ever seen"

"It's only two days" said Tenten "Did you ever reply to those letters?"

"Letters?" Neji said looking up at Shae

"Remember when the Kage asked me to help with their shinobi?" he nods

"Well… I was given a small pile of love letters from all of the Kage and the Tsuchikage made it clear I should respond to them, that's what I've been doing. I'm almost done"

"Hm… You do like to flirt" Neji said

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She looks at Tenten, she shrugs at Shae's question

"I'm sorry being friendly makes you think I'm flirting with you but I'm not" Shae said a little annoyed still eating her lunch.

"What's that?" Neji said reaching for the scarf around her neck

"Oh, I bought it a few days ago" Shae said bowing her head a little trying to hide the fading bruise

Neji takes the scarf off her. Tenten looking down as she cringed, waiting for his reaction

Neji closedhis eyes breathing in deep before opening them again

"Who did this?" He says in his normal tone

"Someone named Yukio but he's….dead.." She said looking down,

Neji nodded accepting what she said. Tenten looked up a bit surprised Neji didn't just take off to scowl at Naruto for not protecting her.

"We should get you home so you can rest" He said picking Shae up. Tenten picked up the empty lunches and then tossing them into the trash then followed them closing the door to the dojo behind her

"I'll see you later" Tenten said leaving towards her shop, Shae waves 'goodbye'.

"So, how was your mission?" Shae said looking up at him

"We completed it" He said simply then thinking of what Tenten said he continues

"Kiba was hurt but not badly. Asuma and I held our ground pretty well, our mission was S-ranked"

"Is that the toughest?"

"For Shinobi, yes" He said

"You helped us complete our mission in a short time"

'I did?" She said surprised

"It would have taken us three or four more days if you haven't helped us with your ability. Thank you" He looked down at her, Shae smiles brightly

"I'm happy I could have helped. Though I wish Naruto wouldn't have sent you two out so fast and let you adjust longer"

"All anbu and jonin that were considered for it were already on mission, if there had been anyone to spare, we would have stayed, and maybe that wouldn't have happened" He said looking at her bruise

"I was being careful I know I'm reck-"

"No, I'm sure what happened wasn't your fault. You don't ask to be hurt or search for danger… It just happens" He said gently rubbing his thumb against her arm where he held her

 _'Why is he talking so much and being so… gentle?.. I think he's sick, he's sick isn't he. I should check'_ She reached up feeling his forehead

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt during our mission" He said turning the corner walking inside the house

"Hm, do you care for a bath?" He asked walking further down the hall passed their bedrooms

"Um sure" Shae says looking at him suspiciously.

Neji opened the bathroom door then stepping inside with Shae and closing the door behind.

A small section for dressing was just in front before entering the bathing area.  
He sets her down on a chair that was placed inside the dressing area and then he walked inside the bathing area. Shae hears running water and some shuffling and the sound of openings of containers.

' _Why is he being so caring… Or maybe he wants to have sex in the tub?'_ She thinks as he comes back out then picking her up and walking back in. He sets her down on the corner of the tub unwrapping her ankle making her tense up.

"Sakura should check if it's more than just sprained" He said standing back up then leaving the room, closing the joining door behind him.

 _'Wait… so he doesn't want to have sex.. He really wanted to make me a bath? Don't couples do things like that for each other?... Is this how he apologizes? '_ She looks down at the bubbled scented water then back at the door. Disppointed she undresses and slides into the water.

 _'Well if this is how he apologizes I'll take it.'_

After a while she decides to get out of the tub wrapping her hair up in a towel. She then reached for the robe Neji left hanging on a hook next to the tub

"I'm done…. Are you still there?" Shae asked

"Are you dressed?" He asked behind the door

"Yup, well I'm wearing the robe"

He opened the door walking in and picking her up along with the tenser. He then walked to her room setting her down on the foot of the bed. Setting the box of kunai on the floor next to the bed from his kimono.

"Are you too tired to see Sakura for your ankle today? " He asked kneeling in front of her and lifting her ankle, wrapping it.

"No, I could probably see her.. haha Neji stop" Shae giggled pulling her foot away

He looked up at her curious to know why shw was giggling.

"It's just.. it tickles the bottom of my feet " She said trying not to giggle feeling a slight blush on her face

Neji realizes that's why he heard her giggling and the moan he heard earlier wasn't from pleasure but from the pain of the tenser being wrapped around her ankle.

"I'll wrap your ankle as fast as possible, if you bear with me" He said looking up at her. she nodded breathing in deep and biting her bottom lip

"There, it's over" He said setting down her foot carefully

"Well.. it wasn't as painful as when Kakashi did it" She said looking down at her ankle then at Neji who had his eyes down cast

"What's wrong?" She leans forward trying to see his face

He looked up pausing at how close she was to his face

"I wanted to give you something"

Shae lifts a eye brow

"hm?"

He digs in his pocket pulling out a small box, then handing it to her. She looks at the box opening it to see the small crystal earrings she had wanted, but slipped her mind.

"I seen how you admired them the first time we went to see Tenten. I thought you would like them." He said with his eyes focused on the box in her hands

"Neji, you really didn't have too… What happened at the pond, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just the stupid boulder was hurting my back.. You don't have to keep apologizing" Shae said staring at the earrings

"I'm still sorry for how I behaved and for leaving you alone in the dark… You deserve better than that" Neji said looking up at her

"About what you said.. What did you mean by I'm wild?" She said taking her hair out of the towel and placing the earrings next to her.

He paused for a few seconds before answering

"You have this certain way about you, as if nothing can control you. No matter how hard someone tried you would still do what you wanted …That's what I meant" He said watching her hair cascade around her.

"I suppose that's just how I am and my people…. The harder you try to control them the harder they resist" Shae said looking at Neji through her messy bangs.

Neji who had been staring at her the whole time, moved towards her then lifting her chin with his right hand as the other wraps around her waist pulling her closer causing Shae's legs to part as he knelt between them pausing at her mouth trying to fight against his desire to keep going

"Asuma said I should take you on a date before going any further" His breath against her lips trying to get her to say Asuma is right since his will to resist was slipping away

"I think we're past that, don't you?" She whispered staring in to his eyes

Her response was the last bit of reason he had to stop himself. He uses his air palm technique to close the door then bringing it to the back of her head pulling her against him, their kiss aggressive and deep, as he's pulling her waist to him.

Shae moaned into the kiss pulling at the top of his kimono. Helping her he takes it off throwing it behind him before returning to the kiss, his right hand feeling her breasts over the robe them making his way down to her inner thigh. He pulled away to look at her then his eyes following the opening of her robe between her breasts to her already wet pussy.

His hand lightly stroking the supple skin of her thighs with a heavy sigh coming from Shae as he made his way between her legs and stroking the folds of her labia making her lean back onto the bed as his fingers became coated with her juices. Watching her breathing and body tensing up at the pleasure of his touch made him hard. Neji slips in an alreadu slick finger earning him a moan from Shae as she rocks her hips to the rhythm of his finger.

"Neji please.. another" She begs propping herself up on her elbows as he inserts another finger.

Neji pulls her in to a kiss with his free hand feeling her walls tightening around his fingers, wanting that same tight feeling around his hard cock. Pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of her faster as her breath comes in short bursts, holding on to him with one hand while the other holds on to the edge of the bed, riding his fingers.

"Oh Neji!" She moans as her whole body tensed up as she squirts all over his hand soaking the robe under her that was barely clinging to her body.

She laid down on the bed panting, every inch of her skin sensitive to touch from her orgasm. Catching her breath she sits back up pulling at the fabric of Neji's pants.

"Stop .." He said holding her hands as he stands up

"Are you serious?" Shae said surprised

"I think this is far enough for now" Neji said picking up the top part of his kimono where he left it then walking to the door.

 _'You're not going to tease me with a taste and just leave me, not this time'_

She stood up and grabbed Neji by the arm turning him and pushing him with his back to the wall before holding on to his pants and top then dropping to her knees. His pants dropping along with her to his ankles.

"What.. are you doing?" He said looking down at her as she stopped with her lips an inch away from the tip

"I was going to return the favour" She said with her hot breath against the tip making it twitch

"But if you don't want me too" She licks his pre cum

"I can stop" She looks up at him curling her tongue around the tip and gently sucking on it.

Neji closing his eyes as a moan escaped his lips and he holds the back of her hair.

"I…. thought.. women hated this.." He said in between sharp intakes of breaths and gasps. His grip around her hair becoming tighter. She stops to look up at him.

"I'm not most women.. Remember?" She said smirking before relaxing her throat to take him all in.

Neji was trying his hardest not to tug at Shae's hair as she alternated between sucking and licking along his length. She takes his balls into her mouth gently sucking as she used her hands to stroke him then returning to taking him all in her mouth.

Neji was watching everything she was doing, his breathing shallow and quick as he started to tense up for orgasm.

She stopped sucking when he tensed and pulled away and then crawled onto the bed crossing her legs and straightening out her robe. Leaving Neji against the wall panting and frustrated.

"And that's how it felt when you left me at the pond" Shae said looking at her nails

In a blink of an eye he was kneeling over her face to face.

"Let me fix my mistakes" His voice husky and eager

She laid down opening her robe letting Neji see all of her.

"Tell me, how are you going to fix your mistake when I say you can't touch me" She said spreading her legs while tracing her right hand over her breast and down her body resting at her pussy, her left hand playing with her nipples forcing Neji to watch.

Neji's hands gripped the sheets watching her hands explore her body, he swallows hard

"If you let me I'll show you how sorry I am" He leaned down to kiss her but she moves her head to the side

"No.. I think.. you like teasing me and leaving me frustrated" She said slipping a finger into her while the other still played with her breasts

"Or maybe …mm… you just…. Ah leave me frustrated…. So you can… mmm.. watch me play with myself" She moaned playing with her clit then slipping her finger back in watching Neji's hungry expression.

She smiles bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking on it, Neji licks his lips watching her.

She returns her fingers inside her pussy before staring Neji in the eyes

"Is this what you want?... A taste?" She bites her lip and smirks as he has a slight blush across his cheeks. She pulls her finger back out bringing it to his parted lips then slowly pushing it in. He closed his eyes taking in the creamy sweet slight salty flavour before she pulls her finger away.

"Is this what you want?" She purrs rubbing her left leg against his hip and he licks his lips

"Yes" He breaths

"Are you going to do what I say?"

"Yes" His hands slightly ripping the sheets from holding onto them so hard

"Good.." She takes his hand as he let go of the sheet and licking along the palm up his fingers then sucking on the index and middle while looking up at him as his whole body shivers at the sensation

"Neji? " she said letting go of his hand

"Yes?" His breathing already laboured from anticipation

She pulls him in by the neck and whispers into his ear

"I want you to fuck me… Hard"

Hearing her command, he lets go of the sheets moving his hands holding onto her hips thrusting inside her. Shae gasped at the size of him entering her making her hold on to the sheets. Neji watched her breasts bouncing with every thrust into her, he holds on to her hips tighter.

Shae's moans become louder as he finds her sweet spot and he leans into her ear.

"Say my name" His voice harsh as he returned to holding her with both hands. When she moans his name it causes his thrusts to become more urgent, feeling her walls tighten around him he reaches down and plays with her clit sending her over the edge

"Oh god Neji!" She moans loudly, griping the sheets tighter cumming all over him as his orgasm reached with hers, riding out their pleasure together.

He rests his head in the crook of her head and shoulder with his arms just above her head. As his breathing slowed he slips himself out of her and moving to the side, and then pulling her into his arms.

Shae was too spent to move laid on his chest as he held her close. He brings her face to his kissing her softly on the lips and resting his chin on top of her head as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I want more of you not just this but when you ask me too.. Beg me too.. I don't think you know what you do to me, you make me lose all self control.. I can't say no.." he whispered

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. Neji looked down at her and kisses her softly again

"We'll see Sakura tomorrow.. You should rest" he said as he rubbed her hip, closing his eyes to enjoy being together.

She stares at him for a few seconds before resting her head down on his chest.

 _'..Shit...'_


	11. Chapter 11

Neji kissed Shae gently to wake her. She opens her eyes seeing Neji first then looked around the room.

"What time is it?"

"It's the evening, I brought you dinner" He said setting the tray he held down over her lap as she sat up

"You're not going to eat?" She said looking at a bowl of ramen

"No, I already had something to eat" He said sitting next to her on the bed as she had her first bite

"This is really good" She said half way through her bowl not realizing how hungry she actually was

"It's ichiraku ramen, it should be" He said opening a book watching her from the corner of his eye

"Well it was delicious, thank you." She sets the tray on the night stand as something poked her side making her jump. She digs under the blanket for what it was. The tiny rather sharp corners, with the ribbon still around it, the earrings.

She leans against the head board examining them and then taking them out of the box, she puts them on.

"They suit you" Neji said putting his book down and wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Neji asked holding her hand in his

"Didn't I just say we're passed that" She said trying to joke about it as he looked completely serious about his question and then he sighs

"No we're not. I realize what I've been trying to do was to control your actions and reasoning for certain situations. I would like you to get to know me better"

She looks up at him raising a brow and smiling

"I know you pretty well"

He shakes his head at her response

"I have to be more open if I want this to work." He kisses her hand

"and I want this to work"

Shae sighed thinking before she replied

"I'm not.. very good at dating.. I complicate things when it doesn't have to be, you're gonna get frustrated with my ways and leave" she pulls her hand away. Neji lifts her chin to look at him

"That's what I want, your wit, charm, nonsense, vulgarity, curiosity…..You"

Looking into his haunting eyes she suddenly finds it hard to breathe and immediately she starts feeling an ache in her heart.

"Don't look at me like that" She said looking away avoid his gaze

"How am I looking at you?" He said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her chest, wanting her focus back on him

"Like that" She said his touch sending a shiver through her, finding it even harder to breathe

"I don't understand what you mean" He said picking her up and lying her on the bed and then pulling the blanket from her

She closed her eyes as he kisses her lips gently, slowly moving down to her shoulders, over her breasts then in-between them down to her hips. She breathes in deep trying to steady her heart beat

"Neji, please…" she said feeling the ache in her heart as she reaches for his head to stop his loving kisses and bringing his up face to hers.

"Stop.. please" She breathes

"What did I do?" He said trying to get her to look at him

"It's just the way you're looking at me… and kissing me.. You're making it hard to breathe.. I'm not ready… you're trying to make love to me… I'm not ready" She said pulling the blanket back to herself

"I'm sorry, I didn't… No, No I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel about you" He said sitting up, the irritation and disappointment showing in his voice

"I'm not trying to make you apologize… I'm just not ready… for that, not yet" She said holding his hand as he climbed off of her

"Is what we did earlier what you want?" He said his same stoic expression returning as he leans back against the headboard, silently wanting her to say no that she wanted what he did.

"No, it doesn't have to be that way all the time… I'm just not ready... for that" she said shuffling closer

"Not yet" he said resisting the urge to argue with her.

She leaned against him trying to get into the space of his arm and side

After a few minutes of silence she looks up to him.

"I'm cold" she said catching Neji's attention and he looks down at her then pulls her in closer with the blanket up to her neck.

"I'm still cold" She said looking up at him wide eyed, he looks down at her with a devilish smirk along his lips. Neji moves his hand under the blanket feeling her inner thigh

"This should warm you up" He said sliding a finger into her, she rocks her hips to his rhythm.

"Leaving me against the wall frustrated… making me watch while you touch yourself. Its not nice to tease someone like that" He said with the faintest blush as he slid another finger into her and then using his thumb to play with her clit.

"What are you.. going to do about it?" She said looking up at him already close to climax, the eager look in her eyes daring him to take her how he wanted.

"This" He said pinning her to the bed, spreading her legs bringing his face to her pussy and then opening her lips licking her clit. The sudden sensation of his tongue sending her over the edge cumming in his mouth as she grips the sheets, moaning his name. He slides both index and middle finger into her finding her sweet spot as he continues to lick at her clit, quickly bringing her to another climax.

"Neji please" She begged looking down at him

"Are you going to tease me again?... You even taste better than what I remember" He said licking his lips and returning his attention to her clit, already bringing her close to her third

"I swear I won't do it again, Neji fuck me please" She moaned

He turned her over on her hands and knees, pulling her hips up towards him and pulled down his pants, pressing his tip to her entrance and pausing, leaning to her ear.

"I want you this way" His whisper filed with anticipation

She turns her head to look at him

"Then take me"

He kisses her hard as he thrusts himself into her, Shae rewarding him with a loud moan of his name as he wraps his left arm around her waist while playing her breast with the other, and then standing both of them up in a kneeling position. He held her steady with every thrust from behind, her breathing becoming heavier as her walls tighten around him. Neji already close to climax reaches down rubbing her clit, bringing her to match his orgasm. Shaes legs trembling from the intense new pleasure as she reaches her peak holding tightly onto Nejis arms, breaking the kiss saying his name in a breathless moan riding out their climax together, cum running down to the bed soaking the sheets once again.

As Neji catches his breath he moves her hair to the side kissing her shoulders and back of her neck.

"Are you trying to get me started again?" She said in an airy voice still hazy and sensitive to touch.

"If you're not tired" He said smirking against her shoulder.

She pulls away from him then turning around pinning him to the bed, and then climbing on top of him, straddling his hips

"I'm not, are you sure you can keep up?" She said smirking down at him

"I'm sure, are you?" He said holding onto her hips as she laughs

"We'll see if you can" she smiled challenging him.

He smirks right back at her, positioning her over himself before pulling her down onto him once again.

 **…** **..**

Shae feels cold air rushing against her skin as she opens her eyes, seeing the night sky and Neji carrying her. She looks down seeing the edge of a cliff and the village below.

 _'Why am I dressed and where the hell are we going..' she thinks_

"Um Neji?" She said looking up at him concerned

"We're almost there" He said still looking ahead

After a few minutes he jumps into a tree and reaching a thick branch he sits down against the trunk of the tree, setting Shae onto his lap.

He detaches a thermos from his belt, opening it to pour hot liquid into the attached cup and hands it to her. Shae takes it and looked into it with barely any light it was too dark to really see what it was but the same familiar scent filled her senses.

"Why are we here?" She said taking a sip.

"You should see in a few seconds, just keep watching" He said turning her chin towards the village, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Enjoying her cup of coffee, she looks up to a few beams of light cascading from the horizon lighting up the grass, trees and village. Pink, orange, and yellow coloring the sky, Shae feels her breath caught in her throat at the beauty Neji wanted to share with her.

She inhales a short jagged breath trying to remind herself to breathe.

Neji leans in to the side of her right ear

"That feeling you're having from what you see, what you're experiencing. It's what I feel with you" He whispered into her hair, then pulls away leaning against the tree trunk, watching the sun rise.

Shae leans against him sipping at her coffee thinking about everything from their small arguments, discussions and what he's telling her now, only to have the small ache in her heart return. She focuses on breathing trying to make it go away, she then focuses on having to see Sakura for yet another injury this time it being self-inflicted instead of it being caused by someone else, slowly that ache disappears.

"How did you find this place?" She said taking her last sip

"A long time ago when I was a genin, I foolishly made a promise to Lee to train with him. Lee being who he is, wanted to get a head start on it and insisted we run around the village before sun rise, we ended up at this spot when the sun came up." He said taking the cup and covering up the empty thermos.

She turns to look at him from the sun rise.

"I think we really need to see Sakura"

"Is your ankle bothering you that much?" He asked looking at her foot

"That's not really why, come on… I mean, you know... you know" She said winking at him

He blushes slightly

"Right"

"No need to get shy or embarrassed. I seen you naked, you seen me naked, you came in my mouth twice last night, we're passed being shy" She said smiling then laughing as he goes from blushing to looking annoyed at her shameless way of talking.

He sighs heavily before picking her up and heading to the hospital.

...

Shae knocks on the door to Sakura office

"Come in"

"Hey Sakura, got a minute?" She said holding out her foot as Neji sets her down on a chair

"Who did this?" She says looking at her foot

"My stupidity, I thought I could stick a landing on grass in stilettos…"

Sakura sighs couching in front of her and taking off the tenser in one swift movement causing next to no pain. She looks it over.

"Doesn't look broken, point your toes"

Shae moves her foot to Sakura instructions

"Well if it was fractured you'd be in a lot of pain and it would be a lot more swollen than this… I think you pulled a muscle to be honest, did you want an x-ray?" Sakura said unconvinced it was more than a small sprain

"No that's fine, but I do need to ask you for something" She said as Neji walked outside, closing the door.

"What is it?" She leans in

"Birth control, do you have it?" She said simply

"Oh, yeah…. Um did you need it right now?" She saif gently

"Yeah, I had sex last night with Neji" Shae said bluntly making Sakura turn red

"I'm going to need you to take it right away while you're here and wait an hour so there's no reaction" She says looking away still red

"Oh Christ you're my doctor- you seen me naked" She says

"It's not that"

"Oh he's your friend, you don't want to think of him like that, I get it" She said nodding

"Not only that… What about Gaara? "

"I don't know, he's sweet and batman…. I don't even know what this is" Shae said pointing to the door and herself

"It just started but it's going pretty well"

Sakura furrows her brows

"Well… Be careful, and safe" She emphasizes

"I will" She says crossing her arms not wanting to get lectured on having sex with multiple partners.

Sakura sighs standing up

"I'll be right back"

Neji comes back in the room as she's walking out

"I have to stay here for an hour after I take it" She sinks into the chair

"I thought so" He said leaning against the wall

"Why did you wait outside?" She looks at him

"Because I knew you were going to be blunt about why you're here and it would make Sakura even more uncomfortable with me standing here" He said closing his eyes

"hmm.. Wanna have sex on her desk?" She said smiling raising a brow

"This is Sakura's personal space, that's inappropriate… and I'm sure where she's getting your medicine is only a few doors down the hall"

"So you did think about it" She smiles biting her lip

"It's a possibility" He smirks slightly

Sakura comes back setting down a small vile, along with a needle and another small vile.

"Take this now and this one will have to be injected" She said giving her one while filling the syringe with the other.

Shae takes it and holding out her arm for the needle.

"The one you just took is going to make you tired for the next day, and your appointment for this one I'll write down, it's important that it's taken on time"

"Yes ma'am" Shae said as Sakura injects the liquid.

 **…** **..**

"Hey Tenten" Shae said as they enter her shop

"Hey, Hows your foot?" She says packing some weapons into several boxes.

"It's just a pulled muscle Sakura said" Shae replied as Neji sets her down on a stool

"I'm thirsty would you mind getting us something?" She asked looking at Neji

He nods and looks to Tenten

"Did you want anything?"

"Um ice tea?" she said tapping up a box, and placing a shipping sticker on it.

"Sure" He leaves

Waiting a few seconds after he leaves she looks at Tenten

"I think I fucked up" She said leaning towards her

"What?" She stops and looks at her

"I fucked up with Neji "

"How?" She said slowly

"I slept with him last night " Shae said watching the door

"Tsk, Neji" She hisses rubbing her forehead

"He wanted to wait, I said we didn't have too and well I fucked him"

"Did he at least try to talk to you?" She said slightly red not knowing what else to say

"Yeah, we had an actual conversation, he gave me compliments, made me a bath bought me earrings…" She pauses thinking about last night.

"Then how did you… "fuck up"? " Tenten said air quoting

"Because" She whines "He told me I make him lose all self control and he cant say no to me, he showed me the most beautiful sun rise and told me that's how he feels about me"

Tenten smiles still red

"There see… He really cares about you, like I said"

"No, Tenten… ugh When he said and did those things… He even tried to _make love_ to me" She whispers "make love" as if it were dirty

"What's the difference?" She said confused

"There's a huge difference!... At least for me there is, one feels really good and _making love_ makes me feel like I can't breathe and my heart is going to explode… I'm defective Tenten" She whines lowering her head to the counter

"He's showing he cares and is opening up to you…. I don't know what else to tell you" She said taping up another box.

"Tell me you know how to fix my defective heart" She said her face against the top of the counter

"I would if I could" She said patting her head

"It's not like I don't feel anything it's just…" She said sitting up

"You're not ready" she finishes her sentence

"Yeah, see you get it" She says seeing Neji walk back in with drinks

"Not really, no" She said packing another box

"Thanks for the false hope Tenten" She whispers, Tenten shrugs at her and takes the drink from Neji.

Spending most of the day with Tenten, and saying their 'goodbye's' Neji brings them both back to her room.

"If we go on a date… where would you want to go?" She said playing with a few strands of his hair, looking up at him

"It would be a surprise" He says glancing at her from his book " I'm sure you'd like it"

"How about tonight? My ankle is feeling better, if you don't mind seeing me in flats" She says rotating her ankle

"Flat shoes are better suited for what I have planned… I'll be back in an hour" He said closing his book standing up from her bed

"Hm.." She watches him curiously leaving her room.

 _'I wonder if it's bowling.. no it doesn't seem like something he'd like. Walking far is out of the question right now.. Though I never seen what else is in the village, might be something'_

Curiosity filling her mind of what he could have planned. She picks out an emerald knee length dress, brown belt and black flats she had purchased days ago, and fixing her eye liner and red lips then pulling her hair into a high pony tail, looking into the mirror deciding against it she curls her hair into waves, pulling at certain pieces to make it messier. Then there was a knock on her door

"Come in" She said still fixing her hair

Neji walks in holding a bouquet of assorted flowers

"I didn't know your favourite flower, so I got one of each"

Shae looks over at him smiling

"That's sweet" She said placing them on the night stand, returning to the mirror looking over her appearance, sighs then shrugs.

"Okay, lets go" She said picking up her purse and walking passed him towards the gate.

Neji picks her up placing her on his back, all too used to him carrying her she holds on to him.

"It's a long walk" He said before breaking into a sprint

Shae notices they're leaving the village and the guards nod at Neji as they pass through the gates, and then through trees eventually coming to a clearing of open field. He sets her down.

"Are those horses?" She said looking into the distance

"Wild horses.. There were fences in this area, no one bothered to rebuild them and wild horses tend to go where they please" He said glancing at her to the animals in the distance.

"I know… I don't think I told you but my grandmother lived in the country… She had fences put up but the wild horses just kept coming back, mainly because she kept feeding them" She laughs looking over at Neji who had been setting down a thin blanket on the ground next to a tree, a wrapped box in the middle. She smiled and walked over to the blanket sitting down.

"What's this?" She said opening it up and finding boxed meals with sparkling wine.

"This is what you had planned?" She said with a slight laugh at the simplicity and thoughtfulness put into it.

"Not up to your standards?" He said pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

"It's not that… I just didn't think you could be so… unpredictable" She said looking back at the horses

She looks back at him noticing he didn't pour himself any wine and only had a bottle of water.

"Don't like to drink?" She said taking a sip

"I don't care for it, though Tenten said this was your favourite when you two went drinking" He said pulling out the meals with a slight smirk

"Hey, Tenten's a damn liar, she drank most of that bottle to herself and I had two maybe three half glasses…. I still feel bad for Kakashi watching us, especially the next day… Oh Tenten my bestie" She says laughing at what happened

Neji asked her what happened during that day and every day when he was gone, while Shae asked him about his clan, being a shinobi and his life.

After listening to his story of how Naruto changed his view on life, Shae crawls over to him.

"I know that was a very long time ago…. But I'm glad someone got to you and you don't have to walk around with a heavy heart anymore" She said kneeling before him and holding his face in her hands, kissing him gently.

"So am I.. Though if I had met you then I'm sure you would've changed me too." He said kissing her back, then she pulls away

"For better or for worse?" She said with a small giggle feeling a little tipsy

"We'll see" He whispers looking into her eyes searching.

"We should head back, we've already lost almost all the light" He said placing the empty meal boxes and half empty bottle back in the box.

Shae stands up swaying slightly and Neji carried her her home with the blanket and box in one hand, making there way back.

Back at the house Neji hands over the blanket and box to a maid and walked Shae back to her room.

"Good night" He said bowing

Shae smiled, taking the opportunity steps towards him, nibbling and licking at his ear, then pressing her body to his.

"This is where we would say goodnight… If I wanted it to be over… Put your hands on me" She purrs in his ear, placing his hands on her ass

He lifts her up pinning her to the hallway wall

"You just had wine... we shouldn't" He breaths into the crook of her neck

"You were such a gentleman and so nice to me, let me show you.. how nice I can be" She whispers gently sucking on his ear and wrapping one arm around the back of his neck while reaching down between them stroking his growing length.

She brings him into a kiss, against his better judgement he gives in, taking her into the bedroom closing the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have your first mission" Naruto said smiling

"I do?" Shae says bouncing up and don

"What is it?"

"The mission I sent Neji and Asuma on-"

"Wasn't that S-ranked?" She says starting not to like where this is going

"It's C-ranked. Don't worry, everyone is sent on teams yours will be Neji, Kakashi, and Yamato " Naruto said handing over a scroll with instructions to Kakashi

"You're leaving in an hour, and even though you're not a shinobi yet, you should still carry our symbol of the leaf" He said handing her a box which she takes opening it.

"Oh it's a charm for my anklet and necklace. thank you" She smiles couching down attaching the small clip to her anklet, untying the long thin chain to the tiny sand filed heart, sliding the leaf symbol onto it, and tying the clasp back together

"Sakura and Tenten suggested it…..Demanded" He mumbles the last part looking at a few papers on his desk.

"Ha, well either way thank you" She says heading for the door

"Meet at the gate in an hour" Kakashi said before sauntering off

Neji and Shae arrive early and wait at the gate for the rest to show up

"The mission you were on and told me about..um" Shae said while looking for her other team mates

"It was a kidnapping of someone very important that is aligned with the leaf, they requested you tend to him" Neji said

"Is he hurt that badly?"

"When we brought him back he was in bad shape, they might have done all they can but it's not enough" Neji straightens out seeing the rest heading over to them

"Two weeks into training and you're already being sent on mission, Kakashi you're on time.." Yamato said

"I wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting" Kakashi says putting away his book

"Aww… It's because you know I'd be pissed at you if you weren't on time" Shae said turning around walking out the gate

"and There's that" He sighs

 **...**

"It's going to take another day's travel to get there, even at this speed" Yamato said seeing an upcoming town

"Hey, could we stay at a hotel, I don't want to sleep on the ground" Shae says looking over from Nejis back

"I think we can do that" He replid smiling

"Hey I think this is the same town as when we first met" She said looking around as Neji sets her down.

"It is"

"Lets see if that woman is still there" She said walking down the street heading to the hotel, Kakashi, Yamato and Neji following her in.

"mmm two rooms?" She says looking back at them, they all nod, she looks back at the same woman at the front desk.

"Here are your keys, I hope you got everything sorted out from the last time you stayed at our establishment" she said blushing seeing Neji, handing Shae the keys then gives over the key to Kakashi, who leaves with Yamato. Shae glances back at Neji then back at her, then she leans in

"Hey… If you're not busy after your shift... maybe. me, you and Neji" She glances back at him

"Can get to know each other a little better" She winks finishing her sentence, the woman turns completely red and looks down

Neji who heard everything, blushes grabbing her hand and pulls her toward the stairs leading her to the rooms.

"You shouldn't joke around with people like that" He says still pulling her along

"Maybe I wasn't joking" She says smiling at his blushing, He takes the key from her opening the door, walking inside as the door closes lifts her up pinning her to the wall.

"You have this obsessive need to tease me" He said tracing her lips with his thumb

"A little aggressive are we?... You're telling me, you wouldn't want to have a threesome?" She whispers before sucking his thumb, and wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer

"I'm not sharing you with another man… and I'm aggressive because you purposely kept biting, blowing and moaning into my ear the whole way here. You promised to stop teasing me" He said pulling her arms above her head, staring into her eyes

"You wouldn't want to watch me with not a man... but another woman, taking off her clothes caressing her smooth body, watching me slip my tongue and fingers into her, while she moans, 'mmmm Shae' you can have her mouth, or fuck me from behind, you wouldn't want that? Or see me with anyone in particular? Though if I knew how to make a shadow clone we wouldn't have to ask another person to be involved... and I did no such thing, I said I swear… and I do swear.. constantly" Shae said smirking at his growing erection and frustration

There's a knock at her door, Neji quietly sighed heavily putting her back down and answering the door

"We're having dinner soon…. Was I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked looking at both of them

"No, not at all" She says walking to the door after passing Kakashi turning biting her lip and winking at Neji then heads to their room.

...

"What's for dessert?" She said looking over her empty plate

"They have these things, marshmallow salted toffee things" Yamato said holding up a small plate to her

"Thank you," She says taking a bite, then she smiles looking at Neji having an idea.

"You should try one" She said taking the plate from Yamato and holding it in front of him

"I don't care for sweets, you know this" He sips at his tea

"No, eat it, it should remind you of something we had last night" She pushes the plate towards him. He finally takes one and eats it, savoring the creamy sweet salted flavor.

"I don't remember having dessert last night" Neji said going back to his tea

"What did you have?" Yamato said taking a bite of the dessert

"Oh I can't remember what it's called, but we had it every night since you got back from your S–ranked mission Neji, the creamy.. sweet.. and salt flavour reminds me of it, though I can't remember what it's called… it's completely slipping my mind" She said innocently

"I don't think the village has anything like this" Kakashi said analyzing the treat

"It does and you'd find it in the most unexpected place" Shae said smiling at Neji's slightly flustered expression narrowing his eyes at her over his tea cup, finally understanding what she was hinting at

 _'I wonder how much more he can take..'_ She thinks smiling and trying to maintain an innocent look

"Right, we're gonna have to leave early in the morning. I should get some rest, good night" Shae said standing up while pulling down the front of her top slightly leaning forward to temp Neji even further.

"Good night" Kakashi and Yamato say in union carrying on their previous conversation

"I'll walk you to your room" He said following her out

"That was a dirty trick" He said in a low voice as she opens her door

"I have no idea what you mean" She said innocently, smiling while walking into the room. Neji tried to follow her in, she turns around pushing him back out.

"I'm really tired from all the walking and traveling, you should go to bed too. we have an early morning,... good night" Shae says still smiling innocently and closing the door. After the door closes she hears a light thud against it.

 _'aww, he banged his head against the door, I almost feel sorry for teasing him'_ She snickers getting ready for bed.

 **...**

"We're almost there, right?" Shae said looking around at the trees

"Another hour and we should be there" Kakashi says watching her gradually walking slower.

"How about we take a break, we need to find water"

"I'll get it!" Shae says happy about doing something other than walking which to her felt aimlessly.

"There's a river just over there" Neji said collecting the water bottles and waling to the right. Shae follows him as kakashi and Yamato find a place to sit nearby.

"We've been walking for a while, you sure it's over here, or did your eyes fail you?" She said laughing

"It's just passed these trees" He says falling a few paces behind her

"Hm.. are you sure? usually you can hear-" Shes voice cut off by Neji picking her up while facing her to him then pinning her against a tree

"It's really not nice to tease" He whispers in her ear, kissing down her neck, and griping her hips pulling her to him.

"mm Neji, they'll hear us" She said enjoying the fact she pushed him to this

"Then you should be quiet, if you can" He smirks pulling her into an aggressive kiss. Shae tried to pull off her panties only to have Neji reach down, tearing the fabric apart then throwing it to the side and reached between her legs, playing with her making sure shes ready for him and then he breaks the kiss to look at her

"Rough?" Is all he can say between restraining himself and having her arch into his touch

"Rough" She breaths trying not to make any sound as he pulled down his pants just enough to free his cock and thrusting into her. His breathless moans of her name, before bringing her down to the ground, lying her doen and pulling her hips up to him urgency with every thrust. Shae covers her mouth with her hands in an attempt to silence the muffled sounds of her climax.

She lets her hands fall to either side of her head coming down from ecstasy. He picked her back up, sitting down against the tree while still hard inside her and he lifts her face to his.

"Ride me" He demands staring her in the eyes, his authoritative command surprising her, and to her surprise she felt herself blush. He lifts her dress seeing himself still inside and rubs her clit looking up at her again.

"Ride me.. Now" His voice having a slight impatient growl.

His voice sends a shiver through her as she listens to his command, rocking her hips leaning down to kiss him, his returning kiss still aggressive.

"Faster" He growls, burying his face in between her breasts, obeying his command. Her nails dig into his shoulders, biting her lip to keep quiet. Her walls tighten around him again. He moves his hands from her hips to around her waist every muscle in his body tensing up bringing her down hard onto him several times letting out a satisfied grunt mumbling an "ah fuck Shae" into her breasts, holding on tight to her.

He loosened his grip to look up at her. Shae was still catching her breath with her eyes closed, he caresses her cheek making her look at him still breathless.

"Was I too rough?" He kisses her gently, she shakes her head resting in the crook of his neck

"Did I just hear you swear?.." She said giggling a bit, at how odd but how much of a turn on it was to hear, smiling

"You make me lose control of myself…." He said kissing her softly again and then fixing her dress then sitting her next to him then he pulled up his pants.

"We need to head back they'll come looking for us" He reaches for the bottles and stood up.

"Give me a minute….. My legs stopped working" She laughs leaning against the tree. Neji smirks feeling a little smug with himself

"Stay here, the river's just right there" He disappears.

Shae sighs and turned hear head, seeing her now ruined panties on the ground and crawls over to them. Folding up the fabric and stuffing them in her bra, she stands up straightening out her hair and dress

Hearing the sound of bushes rustling, she turns around smiling at Neji. He moves the bottle's to one arm, and walked up to her, kissing her and pushing her against the tree again. He lifts up her dress sliding his fingers into her.

"You said we… had to get back" She says feeling aroused all over again as he pumped his fingers in and out of her

"We do… you know, you taste a lot.. creamier than that marshmallow" he whispered smirking, kissing her one last time then removing his fingers and walking away, leaving her standing against the tree.

 _'you fucking bastard'_ She thinks following him back to Kakashi and Yamato

"Thought we would have to send a search party" Yamato said reaching or his water bottle

"Yeah, I wanted to dip my feet into the water for a bit" Shae said sitting down

"That's nice" Kakashi said in his monotone way, re-reading his book for the billionth time

"It was then it got cold" She said taking hers from Neji glaring at him for teasing her, who remained stoic and standing

"Well we should go" Kakashi said standing up

Shae lets out a groan from having to walk again, getting back up

 **…**

...

"It just had to fucking rain" Shae says as they all reach the palace, all of them nearly soaked.

A long sheltered hallway leads to the front entrance, a young woman with black short hair, and brown eyes approaching them.

"You are the healer?" her tone slightly condescending

"Yes I am" Shae said politely, trying not to roll her eyes

"Hmph…. Follow me" She said turning walking down the way

"Why they asked the Hokage for help is beyond me… If the prince had taken his medicine like he should, he wouldn't have a use for you" The woman said looking Shae over again, then turning away

 _'Wooow.. Bitch much?'_ She thinks still following her

She leads them to a room with two people inside. Neji, Yamato and Kakashi sit at the front of the man and woman while Shae sits slightly behind.

"We were told you could cure any wound, is that right?" The woman says to Shae

"Yes" She said keeping her eyes downcast following her teams mates lead

"Do you need physical contact?" She continues

"No"

"Do you need to be in the same room?"

"Yes"

The woman remains silent for a minute

"While you're here, you will not wear those clothes in our palace. There are guest clothing ready in your rooms, take her to change then to see the prince" she said looking at the woman that had lead them all there

Shae stands up following the woman and walking down a few halls coming to a stop. She turns around facing them

"This is your room, healer" The woman says flat toned

"My name is Shae, what's yours?" She said trying not to sound annoyed

"Hmph… you three have the rooms around the corner here" She said turning the corner and disappearing

Shae looks at Neji shrugging her shoulders in disbelief, pointing at her mouthing "This bitch". Neji shakes his head, reminding her this is a mission and to stay professional. He then rubs her hand, and walking after Kakashi and Yamato

Shae walked into her room finding a light pink silk kimono on the giant bed that seems to consume most of her room. A vanity table filled with all sorts of perfumes, cosmetics and toiletries.

She takes off her wet clothes, sliding on the kimono and tying it with the matching sash. She sits at the vanity using one of the brushes combing her hair out that the rain and wind made a mess, then fixes her liner and red lip.

She walked outside finding Neji and Yamato waiting while Kakashi went to finish details with the two people they met. The woman who seemed to dislike Shae greatly lead her to the prince's room. She knocks on the door, a voice from the inside said enter.

The woman opened the door standing aside for Shae. Neji and Yamato waiting at the door. as she walked into a massive room, it was almost empty except for four lit candle stands, a massive bed like the one in her room but slightly bigger, a 4 step leading to the floor the bed was standing on, with a man facing away from her.

"Hi.." Shae said walking further into the room. The door still open, he turned to look at her sitting up on his elbow, looking her over from head to toe, lingering on her anklet as the door slowly closing.

"Get out of my room, harlot!" He said in a loud vicious tone before lying back down.

She flinches looking back at the door, sure that Neji heard what he said hoping he takes his own advice and remains professional.

"I've been called many things but never a harlot" She said softly sitting at the cushion in the middle of the floor

"You look like one" He said in the same tone without even looking at her.

"I can assure you, I'm not.. I'm the healer you-"

"Then they should have sent a healer"

 _'This isn't going anywhere, I mind as well just do my thing and leave as quickly as possible …Ugh if he wasn't a prince I'd drop kick him, actually if he wasn't a prince or our client I'm sure for that whore comment Neji would've 8 trigramed his ass by-'_

"Well get on with it.. healer" His tone now turning into disgust

 _'Oh Christ, we're going with the spoiled rich kid thing, or daddy didn't love me?'_ She rolls her eyes and begins to his her favorite song "Anywhere but here"

Her glow and voice from her ability shines from under the crack of the door, and enveloping both of them, letting Neji and Yamato know she's still there, safe.

The prince doesn't move from the spot he was in

"Sing again, the same song" Is all he demands, Shae glances at the door and she lets out a silent sigh before starting again.

He cuts her off mid song

"No like you did the first time, don't change it"

Shae fights to urge to roll her eyes at his spoiled manners and starts again from the beginning

"Sing another" He said now sitting at the foot of his bed eyes closed, and both elbows on his knees

She starts to sing a happier song

"Stop, a different one, more feeling… sadder" He says not looking up

"He pulls you back in every time…Here's advice for the next one… run…..run.." Shae sings the most heart breaking song she could think of, pouring every heart ache she's known into that song.

There's a knock and the door opens making her stop mid note. She looks to see who it is as her glow faded.

"My prince is she not able to complete her task? We can remove her-"

"She's completed her task, I'm fully healed, we're having a conversation get out!" He yelled picking up a glass from the side of the bed Shae didn't see, and throwing it at the door. The glass shattering around the door wall and floor, shards stopping three feet from Shae who didn't move or flinch, only stared at the shards glimmering in the light. He sits back down in the same position.

"Start again, don't change anything." His voice no longer filled with anger, disgust or a vicious tone, only a monotone voice similar to Kakashi's.

Shae looks up at the woman who lead her there, looking frightened, then composes herself closing the door.

 _'This is a mission.. Naruto is trusting me to complete it with flying colors and to keep this asshole happy… one more song'_

She starts from the beginning not changing a thing, the prince walks over to the side of his bed pouring a glass of water. He then walked over to her and setting it down, then returning to his spot.

"Sing a different song.. same kind of tone" He closes his eyes resting his mouth and chin in his folded hands

Song after song for two hours straight she sang her heart out at the princes command.

When she finished her song, there was another knock at the door this time it was the man from when they got there earlier

"My prince our guests need to dine and eventually rest, they leave for the morning"

The prince narrows his eyes at the man

"Then bring her dinner here" he said making it sound as if the man was a child

"Yes, my prince" He says walking back out closing the door

 _'I'm impressed, my guys must be so used to doing things like this while I just want to get the fuck out of here'_

A maid enters setting her dinner in front of Shae before tending to the glass on the floor, Shae picked up her utensil eating. When the maid's finished picking up the glass and washing the area she leaves

"Are you finished?" The prince says looked up at her

She looks at her tray

"Yes"

He claps his hands together another maid appearing at the door.

"Bring her tea and honey" is all he says, she bows and leaves. Shae notices he hasn't touched anything on his tray.

"Has your appetite not return?"

"My prince" he says

"What?"

"My prince, say it" He said staring at her from over his hands

"Has your appetite not returned, my prince?" She says trying to fight off the feeling to tell him off

"I don't care for this food" He said simply

"They had taken time out of their day to make you something delicious, the least you can do is try it" She says temporarily forgetting her mission, annoyance getting the best of her

His eye brow twitches, he then sits up straight, taking his hand knocking the tray off the bed onto the floor. The maid he asked for the tea and honey placing it next to shae, and seeing the mess of food on the floor she hurries over. The prince looks over to the maid, stands up and kicks one of the bowls across the floor.

"You're such a dick" Shae said scoffing

The prince's head snaps towards her

'What did you say?" His viciousness returning

Not backing down she looks up at him

"I said you're a dick, I'm not going to sing for someone who's ungrateful for everything he has" she leaves the princes room, walking passed Yamato and Neji to her room.

She sits on her bed feeling furious at the prince for being so callous to his servants and at herself for her annoyance and mouth getting the best of her. Neji walked into her room closing the door behind him.

"I know, I'm so sorry" She says covering her face in her hands

"I'm impressed you held on for that long" He said hugging her and kissing the side of her head

"Naruto's going to be so mad" Shae climbs onto his lap hugging him

"Naruto's one of the first people that would've told him off. I don't think he'll hold it against you" He said lifting her pouting face to his

"Really?" She said softly looking into his eyes, he nodded kissing her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before you went to bed... It's been quiet a day" He places her on the bed giving her another kiss before leaving.

"Night" She says watching him leave, then throwing herself on the bed

 _'I can't wait to go home and have Neji fuck my brains out…. God damn prince, without these people you'd starve to death and remain unimportant'_ She crawls to the vanity chair taking off her makeup, then crawling back into bed, falling asleep.

"Miss… Miss" Shae rolls over looking for the voice, the maid who brought the tea from earlier at the side of her bed

"What is it?" She sits up rubbing her eyes

"The prince" She says leaving the room, Shae scrambled out of bed to follow her

"Is he sick?" She says following behind the fast petite woman, who doesn't say anything but opening the princes room door, pushing her in and closing it behind her.

She rubs her eyes again, seeing the prince walking back and forth across the room.

He stops mid stride and looked at her

"How dare you, you are just a peasant, I am important, look at you, you're nobody"

"I am a human being, but I don't think I can say the same about you, you act like an animal"

"You have no idea what I've been through" He says stepping towards her

"Neither do you, just because you've been through hell doesn't give you permission to shit on everyone because of your daddy or impenitent issues!" She yells at him

He walks towards her, anger in every stride

"I have Kakashi the copy ninja, Yamato of the anbu black ops who has abilities of the first Hokage, and Neji hyuga of the prized byakugan and 8 palm trigram technique I'm precious too them, if you're going to hit me you better make fucking sure it's worth it" She growls at him not moving from where she stood, he stops in front of her.

"You're infuriating, how could anyone find you precious"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Tsk" He says walking back to his bed.

"Sing" He demands

"No" She walks towards the door the prince beating her to it.

"I said sing"

"I said NO" She tries to open the door.

"Move" She says keeping her eyes on the door

He breaths in deep before saying in a low voice "Please"

"What?"

"Please, sing for me" He says letting go of the door walking back to his bed

"Why"

"It's the only good thing in this god forsaken place" He says folding his hands together again

"How could that be the only good thing here" She says unconvinced

"Its… the only good feeling left here, just sing"

 _'_ _Ugh… What's with the wounded animal routine..'_ She thinks, rolling her eyes, then thinking it over

"For every song, you're going to answer my questions in full detail… non-negotiable" She said slowly moving to the middle of the room

"Fine" He glares over his hands at her

"What did you mean by this was the only good feeling left?"

"Your glow it's warm and comforting, it's something I used to have with someone but they're gone now, that's what I meant"

"Who was this person to you?" She says sitting down

"Where's my song?" he demands

"I gave you two hours worth of songs, I said for every song, I never said in exchange for a song"

He stands up his face returning to the same anger as before

"You tricked me"

"I did not such thing, you heard what you wanted to hear not what I actually meant"

"You're just like her… all you women are the same. Your painted red lips, flirty eyes, smiles with voices and words that would bring men to their knees if you only so much as look at them" He says venom seeping into every word, standing in front of her once again, his hands in tight fists shaking

"Like I said you lay a hand on me you make fucking sure it's worth it, or if you try to force yourself on me, I can guarantee there's not a force on this earth that will stop Neji from tearing your heart from your body" Shae's readying her fists, mentally going over what Kakashi and Lee have been drilling into her head for weeks straight.

"Tsk. Disgusting. I would never have to force myself on any woman, they throw themselves at me" He says walking back to his bed

"Obviously whatever this is, isn't about what I said… So what was that giant burst of anger for?" She says still mentally preparing herself for a fight if he tries anything

He stays silent

"Fine, I'm leaving I did my job, this is just extra, good night" She walks towards the door

"She's gone" He says in a low voice that Shae almost missed what he said, she slows her pace but doesn't respond only looks at him from the corner of her eye

"You're a lot like her… anything I had to say she would have something of equal strength to say, defiant, charming, she used to sing to me too and I would have the exact same feeling" his voice still low

"What happened to her?" she whispers soothing, keeping his anger at bay

"She's dead" He said over folded hands

"How did she die?" Shae walked slowly back to the cushion on the floor

"… I was only told she had died a few weeks ago, I found out during my kidnapping how and why…" His fists tightening up.

Shae keeping her eyes focused on his feet to know where he was, started to hum, letting her agility through.

His fists loosening their grip, sighing "I missed that feeling"

 **…**

Shae walked out of the princes room closing the door not making a sound, and turning to see the woman with short black hair staring with her mouth hanging open.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shae said as the woman speed walks away from her.

"It's not I swear" She whispers unsure if anyone else was up as dawn was just rising

Almost passing her room, Shae grabs the woman's arm holding on tight.

"Hey, I have something precious to protect, I don't need you ruining it, you hear me?" Shae says in a threatening tone

"And I don't have something precious to protect?, if I said I seen you coming out of the princes chambers early in the morning it would implicate his good name, tsk to think my prince would be with someone like you" She hisses at her

"Just be quiet" Shae said letting go, the women taking off down the hallway towards her team mates room she rolls her eyes and walks back to her room to change.

Thoughts filling her mind as she dresses and packs for the journey back home, meeting her team outside

"Miss" Shae turns around to the man she'd seen last night

"The prince would like to speak with you before you depart" She looks behind him. The prince was at the entrance to the palace, she glances at everyone then walks over to him.

"Yes, my prince…. I really don't like calling you that" Shae says after bowing he gives a half smile.

"Formalities are a must I'm afraid… Thank you for listening to me, not because I ordered you too but because you wanted too" He hands her a small box, she takes it placing it in her pocket since she noticed the prince looking around subtly before handing it over.

"I'm sure she would've liked you, keep it safe." He says closing his eyes a sense of burden gone from his presence

"Until we meet again.. my prince" She says bowing slightly groaning at having to call him that

Shae looks at the palace walking away hoping she made a small difference to the servants lives.

"What did he give you?" Kakashi says looking over at her.

"oh you and you're ninja skills kakashi, I can't believe you seen him give it to me…I'm not sure lets see" She opens it to find the small blue pebble with a black string wrapped around from the story he told her on how he and his beloved met.

Shae stops walking and tied it tight.

"He gave you a pebble?" Yamato says with a raised eye brow

"It's more than that" She said smiling at all of them and continues walking not wanting to discuss personal stories the prince told her. All the while Neji watched every movement she makes.

"You've been quiet… Well more than usual" Shae says bumping her hip against Neji

"I don't have anything to say" He said simply,

She looks up at him, then reached out to hold his hand, before she got close enough he crosses his arm.

 _'ookay someone's a little pissy today... I didn't get your rocks off enough or what'_

After a few hours of walking they take a break

"We need water" Yamato says getting up

"No, I'll get it" Shae says taking everyone's bottle and Neji followed her into the forest towards the river as before.

Waiting until they were far enough for another round like yesterday she sets the bottles down pulling Neji to her. He holds her arms looking into her eyes, looking but not seeing her, and picking the bottles she had set down back up

"What's wrong?" She says still standing in the same spot.

"We need to get back to the leaf village as soon as possible when finished a mission" He says walking to the river

"You weren't in a hurry yesterday" She said scoffing

"Yesterday, we had some time to spare" He says walking out of view

Shae looks at him and shakes her head that he just said being together was just time to spare and walks back to Yamato and Kakashi, sitting down with a 'pfft'

"Did you two have a fight?" Kakashi looking up from his book

"No" She said digging through her bag for her ipod wanting distraction, putting her head phones in. Seeing Neji come back with the water, and taking it from him not looking at him, still pissed at what he said.

She takes one headphone out

"I'm not tired, we should keep going" then stands up walking in the direction of the town and the same hotel, no longer in the mood for making jokes just asking for two rooms again and walking up to hers. A few minutes later there's a knock at her door, she walks over and opens it.

"We don't have time to spare" She says before closing the door on Neji. He stops it before she can even get it half way

"It was rude of me to say, I'm sorry" He says with his eyes down cast

"You should be" She says thinking of whether or not to push him out.

"I am, it was uncalled for" Shae looking him over, and sighs

"Did you want to come in?" She says moving to the side, he nodded and walks in closing the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tenten…. Neji's acting weird" Shae saID looking over a new collection of weapons

"How? And don't touch those, they're heavy, I seen you pick up that fan over there and you fell over" She said from behind her register

"I mean ever since that mission two days ago, he's there but he's not there, sees me but doesn't see me, acts the same but doesn't…. he's different" Shae said slowly walking over to her

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah but then he distracts me"

"How does he distract you-Never mi-"

"Me sitting on his face" She looks at Tenten amused knowing she hated it when she brought up their sex life

"Ugh Shae stop. I don't want to hear that" She said cringing and turning red

"But you're my bestie" She said sitting next to her on a spare stool

"I still don't want to hear it, he's my friend too"

"Alright fine… one more thing his tongue-"

"I swear I will hit you with that same fan you can't pick up!" she said standing up

Shae darts out of her stool running out of Tenten's shop snickering, and waves from the front at her while walking away. Tenten glaring and still red as she disappeared from view

"Hey kid"

Shae turns around to a familiar face

'Asuma! How's it been?" She says smiling, hitting his arm

"Good. Heard you went on your first mission, congratulations" He tries patting her head. Shae pushes his hand to the side and jumps back at lightning speed.

"You're getting faster" Asuma said mildly surprised

"I know, Lee's teaching me to dodge" she said feeling proud of herself

"I see" he says then appearing behind her patting her on the head

"Not fast enough yet"

"Ugh, unfair you have like twenty years on me" She says trying to flatten her hair

"It just means you gotta work harder, I wanted to say Hi and Kurenai wants to have you over for dinner sometime" He said with a nod and walking off

"Yeah... let me know" Shae tries using her newly developed speed to try reach his hair, Asuma not bothering to look, easily doged her.

"Practice, you'll get there eventually" He said waving, she rolls her eyes

"That's all I've been doing…. I swear he finds me just to fuck up my hair…. It was perfect today, it's like he always knows" She mumbles whining while heading back to the clan.

 _'Maybe he's had enough waiting… Usually I have to wait months or a year to have a guy say he loves me and he just wants to jump right into it, do men just love deeper here or what… I like being around him… I don't feel like panicking when he does sweet little things anymore, I actually love it-wait love?…no no no no... Am I in love with him?... Oh fuck.. Do I love him!?'_ She stops in front of the Hyuga gate staring inside.

 _'No it's only been like three weeks, it can't be, it can't that's ridiculous… oh I don't think I can breathe... it's like he's infected my heart with his damn kindness and sexy voice..shit...'_ She walks into her room, seeing Neji sitting on her bed.

"Hey, I thought you were going to do some training… Anyway,I was talking to Tenten and I annoyed her so I thought I'd give her some space" She says crawling onto the middle of the bed, feeling completely nervous

"I wanted to ask you a question and I want an honest answer" He said eyes closed and his hands on his knees.

'"Sure can I just say something first, I need to get something off my chest" She said mentally preparing herself and fiddling with her nails

"I know" He said in his usual tone

" Okay..You know" She sighed relieved.

"I can't believe you would… I didn't want to believe you would not after I made it clear" he said

"Hm? You've made it crystal clear" Shae crawls to him smiling

"Neji, I think I-"

He lowers his head

"This is my fault; we never discussed what our relationship was or made it official…. You can't blame something wild for doing what it wants" he whispered rubbing the bridge of his nose

"What are you taking about" She stops crawling to him and sits back down

"The prince, I don't blame you for what you did… We started out the same way arguing and little witty remarks." he says not moving from his spot

"Wha.. you think…. Don't.." She said sitting behind him, her courage slipping away, and anxiety building, a familiar deja vu of past relationships ended

"I was coming to your room to wake you, I heard your conversation with one of the staff. I didn't believe what I heard until he gave you that necklace, and you not wanting to share what went on, and then telling me just now you wanted to confess something. All my memories of us being together and sharing a bed become tainted when I see that stupid necklace" Hs hands turning to fists as his anger builds

"It's not what you think, I didn't. I promise I didn't. I told her to be quiet because of the leafs reputation at having the best shinobi at their fingertips and I want to be considered to best, and if rumours start it can kill my career before it really starts. I already screwed up so much by swearing at him and-"

"It doesn't explain why you left his room in the morning- why he gave you that necklace"

'I was singing to him- The maid-"

"Until the morning? That's a poor excuse, you can do better than that" he snaps at her

Hearing his tone becoming aggravated, she starts to feel annoyed and hurt he won't listen to what she has to say

"I was singing to him for hours. He gave me this necklace for personal reasons…. I'm not having his conversation with you" She said crawling off the bed

"What reason is that, you've never kept anything secret until now" he said standing up following her.

"The necklace means a lot because he shared something extremely personal with me-"

"Like his bed" He said in a cool flat tone.

Shae lets out a breath feeling like she had been sucker punched; and tears well up. She looks down feeling angry, frustrated and hurt.

 _'I can't believe this is happening again… why does it end up this way'_ Shae thought completely in disbelief he had said something like that to her, trying to control her building anger as tears threatened to over flow, covering her face in a vain attempt to stop them. After a few seconds of crying she feels a gentle touch on her arm.

"Get out" She growls at him, reaching up to her ears

"I -"

"If you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be together" She yelled pushing him out of the room, throwing her earrings at him, and slamming the door.

She sits against it, bringing her knees to her chest, crying. She wipes her tears and stares at the empty vase that once held the random flowers from their first date, the kunai he bought for her to help with her training, the bed they shared every night when he returned from his mission. As the pain in her chest returned and finding it hard to breathe, she runs to her closet shoving all her belongings into her camping bag. She opened the door and looked outside, not hearing anyone she runs.

...

 _'I feel like a little kid running away from home. I can't believe he…. I assumed we were together, we never really left each others side except for training, the hospital and random things... What was he thinking? I basically throw myself at him when we're alone! Does he really think I'm going to just fuck him in the forest like that and jump into someone else's bed?… I guess he does- he just accused me of it….. It was going so well… I was going to tell him..I wanted to tell him'_

Feeling tears again she keeps walking aimlessly and eventually finding a liquor store. She drinks a bottle to herself at a training area, then heading to Tenten's for a shoulder to cry on.

"What are you doing walking around this late at night" said a familiar voice

"None of your god damn business" she snapped walking along the river to Tenten's

"Are you drunk?" Neji said holding on to and pulling her arm

"Don't touch me" She growled and pulled her arm away and stumbling a few paces.

"We're going home" He said trying to pick her up

"I said don't touch me!" She pushed him away stumbling as she dropped her bag and falling on the ground on her hands and knees. Neji walked over, reaching to pull down her dress and cover her.

"No! You lost that privilege!" She yelled smacking his hand away from her ass then pulling down her dres

"I can't believe you'd say that to me.. When I'm with someone I'm with them a hundred percent… why are you so okay?!" She snapped standing up and clumsily turning around to face Neji

"You basically confess your love for me with all the little fucking things you do then turn around accusing me of sleeping with someone?… God and you just fucking stand there like nothing happened like you didn't hurt me … or made me cry. " She nearly yelled, swaying a little as she looked at him. His breathing steady and eyes closed… same ole Neji, She stumbles picking up her bag and walked passed him.

"You lost me".

Neji's eyes snap open and stood in front of her pulling her into his arms

"It's late. let's go home"

"No, you hurt me" She tries pushing his arms from her

"We should go home and talk about this" He said in his soothing voice barely moving from her trying to pry his arms from her then gives up

"Stop using your stupid sexy voice on me… It makes me feel weak… It always does and I'm mad at you" She said pouting and starting to feel the world spin resting her head against his chest dry sobs coming from her.

"I know, we'll talk about it when we get home" He said picking her and the bag up

"I'm mad at you… cause you hurt me….. and don't believe" She mumbles slowly losing consciousness.

...

She opens her eyes and seeing her night stand come into focus with the earrings she threw at Neji the previous day on the corner. The still beauty she wanted her life to be, an unobtainable reality. She sighed burying her face into the pillow then hearing and feeling movement behind her, she listened for a few seconds and then spoke.

"This necklace he gave me is how him and his fiancé met, this tiny pebble changed everything for him. He gave it to me for safe keeping so he can try move passed every shitty thing that's happened… He only wanted someone to talk too because he had things to say that he never gets to say because he's a prince and I didn't want to talk about it because… The one thing that could've ended his real suffering…. I couldn't do because they cremated her… Other medical nin know how to heal but I'm supposed to rival even surpass Lady Tsunade and I have the ability of the rennigan…. I have so much power but without a body or knowing how to bring them back like I did for you.. I'm useless and I didn't want you seeing me that way" She said in a small voice unsure if he was awake or she just imagined someone next to her.

"It always ends like this… I don't know if it's I'm too affectionate, smile too much, or just how I am but I'm always accused of doing something wrong or horrible… Then they make it feel like it's my fault for why I'm being treated badly or why they had to cheat to beat me too it" She tries holding back tears still feeling emotionally raw

There's movement behind her and arms pulling her close to his body with her back against him.

"I should have asked you sooner instead of entertaining thoughts of you and him together and letting it get to this point. I'm truly sorry" He said in a defeated tone in to the back of her head.

She shakes her head

"Please…. I want to be alone" her voice almost giving out to the half-hearted words

"If that's what you want…. I'll be gone for a few hours, if you can forgive my actions..I should've...forgive me...please forgive me" He said in the same defeated tone.

He hesitantly hovered over her neck before placing a soft kiss on her and leaving the bed. Shae watches him leave, resisting with everything she had to tell him to stay, to forget everything that was said and make love to her.

She tries to pull apart the old memories of arguments and accusations that ended previous relationships with the memories of yesterday the look of anger, disbelief and betrayal across his face slowly melding together eventually falling back to sleep.

...

"Lady Shae?" Akiko said gently from her doorway

"Yes?" Shae said siting up straightening her hair

She learned not to argue with being called Lady Shae since Akiko was always extremely uncomfortable and almost passed out the last time asked to do so

"The Hokage would like to see you in his office, if you're not busy" She says, always mild mannered

"Is it a mission?" Shae says looking over at her still packed bag

"I believe so. Should I tell Neji where you've gone?" She said watching Shae's sad demeanor

"Only if he asks" Shae said standing up, she looks down seeing her favourite night gown realizing that Neji must've changed her

"Can you phone him back and tell Naruto I'll be right there" Shae says walking to her packed bag to pulling out another dress.

She nods, leaving her alone once again

...

On the way to Naruto's office was uneventful except for the fact she was alone and walking by herself. No one was shadowing her where she went anymore.

She knocks on the door while walking in.

"Hey Naruto" She said smiling but not having it reach her eyes.

"You're already packed, that's great, you can head out"

"To where?" She said looking to her right and finally seeing Kankuro and a blonde woman with a giant fan.

"Did you forget the sand village already?" Kankuro said reaching for her bag

"Oh, no. I just didn't think it would take close to four weeks to have everything organized" She said with her smile finally reaching her eyes

"I'm Temari" She said in an authoritative tone

"I'm Shae.. Temari- wait you're Shikamaru's wife and Gaaras sister" She said looking at her

"Kazekage" Her tone having more of a bite

"Kazekage… Sorry" Shae said bowing a little.

 _'and we're off to a great start'_

"It takes three days to get to the village, I hope you have better shoes than that" Temari said looking down at her feet

"Yeah, I packed my training stuff so I have those" She said starting to feel a little judged.

"Good, like the Hokage said, we should head out" Temari said then bows her head at Naruto and walks out with Kankuro following her

"She hates me already" Shae said in a low voice at Naruto, he shakes his head

"You'd know if she hated you" He said looking up at her from his desk.

"oh… great" Shae said laughing nervously then leaving to catch up with them

...

"I thought you were to have one of the leaf shinobi accompany us to the sand village" Temari's eyebrow raised looking at her

"Um yeah, I don't know I-" Shae looked towards the gate seeing Asuma

"Hey kid" He said with a bag over his shoulder.

She smiles as a sense of strong relief making her tears begin to bubble under the surface, she coughs trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Hey, I thought you would've been busy"

"Nah kid not much going on, thought I'd come with you guys. Where's Neji?" He said watching her walk by avoiding his gaze, while she feels a pain in her heart at the mention of his name

"He said he would be gone a few hours and we can't wait" She said still avoiding his gaze

"Hm.. Alright" He said letting it go for now.

 **…** **..**

"You wanted to see me?" Neji said walking into Naruto's office, where two familiar faces were waiting.

"You have a mission, there's people going missing along the border no one knows where they take them or who is doing it. The people that have gone missing turn up two weeks later dead, they're found in random areas that have no pattern. It should take a few weeks to complete"

"This sounds like an anbu mission, I'm a jonin, why am I here"

"I'm thinking of promoting you to anbu, consider this as an audition"

"Shae-"

"Shae is on her way to the sand village. She left a few hours ago with Temari, Kankuro and Asuma. She's well protected, no need to worry" Naruto said standing up and handing a scroll to Sai

"We should get your uniform and be on our way" Sai says smiling.

"We need to cover as much ground as possible" Yamato adds, both Yamato and Sai disappearing

"Just a minute.. I don't know what happened between you and Shae but when she came in here she was smiling but I never seen her look so lost…. When you get back whatever it was, fix it.. That's it" Naruto said dismissing Neji

...

"Welcome to the anbu black ops… Neji Hyuga " The guy behind the counter says looking through his clip board of papers turning around and grabbing a package and handing it to him

"Neji….H-hey yeah you're Shae's guy. She's been here a few times, she's quirky…sweet, asked her out once she said "Sorry I already got a man" "

"She's been here?" Neji asked

"Mhm, The guy's that were guarding her room when she got here, barely a scratch on them when they came back from mission. She's helped out, mortality rate has been next to nothing since she's been here"

"Neji" Yamato said waiting for him at the door down the hall

"Hm, well good luck and good job"

"Yes, thank you" He said following after Yamato

 **…** **..**

"Sh!, be quiet" Temari said holding her against a rock wall

"Temari, no- our love will be forbidden. We can't, think about Shikamaru" Shae said trying not to laugh, Temari looks down at her eyebrow raised

"The Kazekage said to avoid combat if possible because you're so fragile and as for Shikamaru… I think he might enjoy that, he's not that clever. I found his stash" She scoffs looking out for the giant scorpion Kankuro lured into a different direction

"Did you just joke and share something with me? I've been trying the passed three days, huzzah success!" She whispers smiling

"Hm" Temari hums glancing from her back to Kankuro

"We almost made it without incident" Asuma said leaning against the wall as Kankuro gives up trying to lure it to straight to killing it.

"Asuma in a world of giant ass scorpions, when would going to the sand village be easy?" Shae said looking at him

"It wouldn't have noticed us if you didn't scream so much" Temari mumbled loud enough for her to hear

"Well, I've never seen a giant ass scorpion. The biggest they get in my world is like the size of your hand, you're just lucky I didn't throw up or pass out"

"There, it's gone" Temari said after Kankuro gives the signal it was safe and they head the rest of the way to the village

...

"Huh… I don't know what I expected" She said looking around at the sand village.

The buildings made with stone, and sand covering the cobblestone streets.

"Hm?" Temari raising her brow at her as if daring her to insult the village.

"It's just different from the leaf, it's like living near one giant beach, sand everywhere" Shae said smiling at Temari, who gives her one last look and walked toward the main building, all of them following.

 _'Phew, survived the trip without Temari ripping into me, alright'_

Gaara's office was plainly decorated, his desk, chair, a couch, coffee table, with two cacti plants on the table.

"Lord Kazekage" Temari said bowing, everyone joining her.

Shae smiled giving a bow then a wave, his eye's piercing into her since she walked into his office. She had the same feeling Gaara gave her on the day they kissed, and looked away suddenly feeling guilty for enjoying it.

"Welcome to our village, was your journey a pleasant one?" He asked watching Shae's movements until Temari speaks up

"It was, until a scorpion showed up but nothing we couldn't handle" she said

"You couldn't avoid combat?" He asked

"We could have but unfortunately, it was unavoidable" She said looking at Shae

"I never seen an animal that massive before, it scared me and I freaked out.. Sorry" She said a little embarrassed looking at Temari, fiddling with her nails and Gaara nods

"The council meeting is in the morning then you will be taken to the hospital and resume training with Kankuro and Matsuri, Naruto requested it"

"Of course he did, can't catch a break" Shae said thinking of how hard not Kankuro but Matsuri is going to push her.

"You technically haven't been training for three days" Asuma said

"True" She sighed thinking about the last few days then having flashes of Neji pop into her head. She rubs her eyes trying to will them away.

Gaara seeing Shaes sudden discomfort and interpreting it as fatigue, he looks to Temari

"Could you show Shae to her room?"

Temari nods

"Of course"

Still feeling guilty she tries not to look at Gaara and followed Temari out along with Asuma, while Kankuro staying behind

"Are you leaving right away or in the morning?" Shae said to both of them

"Morning would be best, it could get below zero in the sand" Temari looked to Asuma and he nodded in agreement

"This is your room" She opens the door then flicking on the lights and walking in to show her the space

"The fridge and cupboards should be stocked, your bed room is down the hall here, bathroom, living room, if you need anything the phones here, numbers here"

"Alright, it has a really comfy feel to it" Shae said looking around at the simple but plush cushions and furniture.

"It was nice meeting you, see you in two maybe three weeks" Temari said heading for the door

"What?!" Shae said surprised only expecting to be there for a week tops

"Yeah, you're going to help with the hospital, wait for all anbu on mission to return, and some nearby small villages are having trouble. It should be about three weeks, suck it up princess" Temari said smirking with an amused look in her eye walking out closing the door. Shae walked over to the couch and curls up in the corner.

"Hey, now that we have some privacy. I wanted to ask you what was bothering you on the way here" Asuma said still standing in the middle of the room

"Asuma There's noth-"

"There is something wrong. You can smile all you want but your eyes are sad, Kurenai gets the same look when she's upset but doesn't want to bring it up. So what was it? is it Neji, what'd he do?" Asuma said walking to a recliner chair across from the couch.

"You're such a dad you know that, or older brother" Shae said looking at her nails

"I know your relationship wasn't made public but you were still together, did you have a fight?" He asked leaning forward on his elbows on his knees, Shae nodded slowly

"Did you break up?" He asked more gently. Shae feels tears bubbling under the surface as she nodded

"I don't know what happened, he misheard or interrupted a conversation, confronted me about it, I tried defending myself, and we both got really mad and it just went to shit" She said still looking at her nails her voice quivering

"Tell me, start from the beginning" Asuma said gently

She explains everything in detail by the end she felt better to have someone to talk to about it.

"Hm, both of you really needed to discuss what your relationship was, you were together but neither of you wanted to admit it or bring it up… " He looked up at Shae making sure she wasn't about to explode in anger before continuing

"You need to take a break, think it over and I understand how Neji got to that conclusion-Wait" He said seeing Shae was ready to argue

"I'm not saying what he said was right. I just understand how he got there, It wasn't official, the conversation, the necklace, you brought up that thing-"

"Three some" She whispered

"-Which I didn't need to know about… ugh both of you" He rubs his forehead feeling uncomfortable as to why both Neji and Shae somehow managed to bring up being intimate with each other to him.

"And you are at times really unpredictable, it's like you run straight for a while then zig left for no reason"

"So it's my fault" Shae said in a low voice

"No, I didn't say that. Both of you need to figure out what you want and move passed this, that's what I'm saying, okay?" He said leaning in

"Asuma you're the best dad a girl can ask for" Shae said smiling then laughing

"If I had a daughter like you I don't think it would've been that guy who put me in an early grave, boys are a lot easier" He said smiling then standing up with Shae snickering

"I'll see you in a few weeks, kid" He said patting her head, Shae had finally given up on dodging his hand.

"See you.. Tell Shikamaru I know his secret" Shae said slightly smirking, then laughs. Asuma waves leaving her alone.


	14. Chapter 14

"It seemed evenly split between men and women, body count 28, all had ligature marks on their hands and feet, both sexes assaulted, more women have gone missing recently. Naruto has two other teams in different areas, we have west, more intel, find and eliminate threat, recuse any survivors, wait for the other teams before going back just in case they have partners " Yamato said reading the scroll

"Anything in common, such as traits?" Neji asked

"All from different classes, jobs, families, no family, ethnicity, only three women have physically common traits, black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, body types all different. Everyone else physically and statuses are different" Sai said looking at a map, folding it up and placing it in his bag.

"How do you know?" Neji asking Sai as they take off running

"We were asked an hour before you joined to get familiar with the facts while Naruto made his decision for the final team selection" he replied

"Just so you know it's not going to be easy" Yamato said to Neji

"I wouldn't expect it to be"

"I don't mean finding bodies but I mean if we find anyone alive, who lived through all of it…. Just be prepared" Yamato said glancing back at him

Neji nods at him.

 **…** **..**

"Stop dancing around with that fan. It's a weapon not meant to be used to put on a show" Matsuri said feeling amused and frustrated that this was the second time Shae had went from using it properly to hopping from one foot to the other, swinging and spinning to the beat of what was in her head.

"I'll stop, it's just this is so much lighter than the one Tenten has at her shop" Shae said still dancing making her way to Matsuri

"It's frame is hollowed steel, it was made for you, like some of these other weapons" Matsuri said looking at the table a few feet from her

"I didn't realize such a weapon could be used for entertainment" Gaara said from the door way

"Ha ha, sorry… This is the most fun I had all day and we've been going for two hours… straight" Shae said looking at a slightly flustered Matsuri

"Hm…. How is your tai jutsu?" He asked looking at the assorted weapons

"Well back at the leaf we practice every day, one hour assorted things like form, throwing kunai, defense, offense, then in the afternoon hand to hand combat and then I go to the hospital for five hours, depending on surgeries that day" She said smiling and nodding

"Oh! Sakura taught me that scalpel technique thing, I can actually do it look!" Shae said dropping the fan and running towards a post then skidding to a crouching stop. Bringing her leg up behind her near the top section of the post, focusing her energy into a fine point of her heal slicing the post in half, then standing up and turning towards them smiling

"I call that my decapitation mode" She said pretty proud of herself walking back to them

"Yes, I can see why" Gaara said eyebrow raised as he felt a little amused by the name of her 'technique'

Matsuri's mouth hangs open then composes herself

"You still need to learn how to use a weapon. I don't know if you can be as strong as a shinobi. You have the same muscle mass but limitations to your strength-"

"It's not my fault everyone seems like they're on steroids" She said placing the fan on the table

"Here, try this" Gaara said picking up a double chained sickle and handing it to her

"If you can try focus your energy into the bladed. It may be harder to achieve than just using your body"

"Hmm, like Asuma does" she said taking the weapon from him as he gave a slight nod

Shae holds the weapon in her hands and finding them to be similar to the one's in Tentens shop that she used to beg her to teach her to use but saying 'no' since at the time she could barely throw a kunai.

 _'Focus my energy…'_

she stares at the blade, only to have the entire weapon light up.

"Hm.. When you have free time, practice. Matsuri, please spar with Shae" He said reaching out for the weapon and taking it from her.

Matsuri nods, walking to the middle of the training room, Shae following, preparing her stance. Matsuri starts off with a simple right punch, left kick while Shae dodgged her blows dancing around her, seeing Matsuri's left her right side vulnerable, she throws her body weight into the punch only to have Matsuri grab her forearm and then flipping her onto her back, landing with a loud 'thud' and painful gasp.

Matsuri had jumped away expecting Shae to instantly get back up and attack. Shae still laid on the ground trying to breathe after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you okay?" Matsuri said running over to her and sitting her up and checking the back of her head

"Yeah… I thought I had you" Shae said smiling then coughing

"That's enough for the day, can you stand?" Gaara asked appearing next to her.

"Yeah" she responds and Gaara taking her hand and wrapping his other arm around her to stand her up

"Thank you" Shae said letting go, her eyes meeting his, her breath caught in her throat she pulls away standing on her own then dusting herself off.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Shae said to Matsuri walking toward the entrance with Gaara following.

"Do you care for some tea?" He asked in a low voice walking her back to the main building

"Sure.." She said feeling a bit nervous and uncertain if she should really be alone with Gaara

 **...**

"Is something wrong?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts, she looks up at him from her tea cup

"Not really, just thinking that's all" She said taking another sip, avoiding his eyes

"Shae?" He said placing his cup on the table

"Hm?"

"Since you've been here, you have been avoiding my gaze. If you're upset with me because of how long it's been since we last seen each other, it wasn't from a lack of effort. This was the fastest I could have everything prepared and being Kazekage-" He stops mid-sentence seeing her shake her head.

"It's not that, I know you have a lot to take care of. I just think we should get to know each other better, or rather I should get to know you before we.. what happened the last time we were alone" She said knowing it was only half the truth of why she couldn't look at him. Still feeling guilty for wanting someone after only ending a relationship a little over a week ago.

"Hm, I see, what would you like to know?" He said feeling satisfied with her answer

"mm… How about your life since you know almost everything about me, or what you're willing to share right now " She said looking into her cup.

"That could take a while.." he said thinking it over

"I'm a good listener and I'm not going anywhere any time soon" She smiles at him

He takes a few seconds before starting with a few personal things such as hobbies in his spare time, then family which brings him to how he ended up with a demon sealed inside him, meeting Naruto and having it inspire him to become Kazekage.

"Naruto has that affect on people, believing in people when no one else is willing too" She said thinking back to when him and Kurama defended her from suspicion and fully accepting her as a leaf citizen.

"He's a good man" Gaara said

"Yes, he is" She reaches for her tea cup, picking it up she looses her grip on the handle and it falls to the ground shattering.

"I'm sorry" She said leaning over to pick up the pieces.

Gaara stops her before she could reach it, holding her hand as his sand collects the porcelain glass on the floor and dumping it in the waste basket.

"Oh the perks of having an incredible jutsu" Shae said smiling watching his sand float around, finally noticing Gaara was still holding her hands. She looks up at him, watching his eyes search her face leading down her neck then to her breasts. Gaara reaches out while Shae held her breath watching his hand reaching out to her as he pulls the thin gold chain holding the sand filled heart.

"You still wear it" He said as if confirming something with himself, then noticing the leaf symbol next to it.

She looks down at the necklace.

"Of course, it was a gift, and Naruto gave me that charm as a way of proof I belong to the leaf since I'm not an actual shinobi and have a head band" She said watching him run his thumb over the symbol.

Gaara takes the necklace off of her and stood up walking to his desk and then opening a drawer and returning with a small velvet pouch he opens it, puling out a symbol of the Sand. After attaching it to the necklace he places it back around her neck. Digging back in the pouch and pulling out a smaller charm and bending over then lifting her ankle to him and attaching it.

"It seems we had the same idea" He said in a low voice looking at the rest of her charms. Shae felt a slight shiver from his touch and deep raspy voice.

"Um.. yeah" She said caught between wanting to pull away and wanting to lean in. He looked up at her indecisive expression and sets down her ankle, then moving away, making the decision for her. He then looked at the clock on the wall above the door

"It's late, I'll walk you to your room. There's a chance of shards still remaining on the ground" he explains, why he carried her to the door.

She smiles at his concern even though she was still wearing shoes.

"That was just an excuse to hold me" she whispered teasing him and smiling, Gaara had the faintest blush, and left his office with him.

She opens her room door turning to Gaara

"Did you want to come in?" She leans forward looking in his eyes then down to his lips biting her own before looking away. Gaara takes her chin into his hand bringing her to look at him.

"You said you wanted to know me better before anything else happened" He said gently reminding her

"I think I know you pretty well" She half smiles. He closes his eyes and shakes his head

"Not yet….. Good night" he said and kisses her softly

"Good night" she whispers, as slight electric feeling courses through her from the gentle kiss. Gaara lets her go then leaves.

...

Shae showers then changes, lying in bed reading trying to fall a sleep as her thoughts wandered which ends with thinking of Neji and Gaara. She looked over at her alarm clock reading one in the morning. She thinks of how Gaara's kiss made her feel excited and how she wanted that same feeling again, to feel wanted in the same way Neji used to make her feel.

Her thoughts leading her to their most recent encounter in the woods. The feeling of his hands tearing the delicate fabric a part, his fingers playing with her, his rough thrusting, the smell of the trees and grass and the fresh air against her skin. Closing her eyes she pulls down her panties then gently rubbing her clit, exciting herself more.

Gaara looked at the time and then thinking he should at least try to sleep. His eye catches the stained carpet under the coffee table, leaning back into his chair folding his hands. He looked up at the clock again. He rubs his eyes wanting to see her again have her close in his arms like during the exams. He decides to check on her using his third eye technique and looking around the apartment for danger out of habit then her bedroom seeing she was still awake, looking at the clock before closing her eyes, and lying on her back then sliding off her panties, spreading her legs slightly and bringing her knees up, completely unaware of his presence. Already knowing what she was about to do but unable to look away, her hands caress over her body down her body to between her legs.

Her fingers working in small slow circles and rocking her hips while her other hand plays with her breasts, feeling over the fabric of her nightgown then reaching under for better access. Her breathing coming in shorter lengths then seeing her tensing up and biting her lip muffling a moan as she spread her legs wider and her fingers working faster before sliding them into herself. He tears his eye away from what her hands where doing to the pleasure on Shae's face, fully aroused by the sight as she tenses up for climax, reaching her peak she squirts into her hand, small moans of pleasure leaving her lips as her fingers slow and body relaxes, he lingers for a few seconds longer then disconnecting the technique.

Fully aroused, and realizing his hand had held onto the chairs arm that it was beginning to splinter. He lets go closing his eyes, and breathed in deep trying to get a hold of himself but having his eyes closed only made things more unbearable. He was still able to see clear as day Shae's face as she reached her peak, her round supple breast in her hand, her body tensing up.

He stands up walking to the door finding himself outside her door, he knocks and waited a few seconds before deciding he shouldn't be here so late and that rumours could start. Shae opens the door in her nightgown. Gaara looked up at her his current thoughts melting away.

"Did you mean what you said" His voice more raspy than usual

"Hm?" She says slightly tilting her head

"That you wanted me to come in because you know me well enough" He said stepping toward her

Shae still aroused from earlier and seeing his eyes recognizing what he wanted, what he needed.

"I meant it" She said stepping back, keeping eye contact as she let him in.

Gaara closed then locking the door behind him, pulling her into a kiss before lifting her up, and walking to the bedroom lying her on the bed. His hands feeling her thigh and moving up to her waist, slightly surprised her panties were on, his fingers curling around the fabric, before breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked, when she nods he pulls them off in one swift movement and returning to her mouth trailing down her body, moving her nightgown up. He looks up at her waiting for permission. She looks down at him nodding before he spreads her legs and lips. In small quick licks of his tongue against her clit the sudden quick sensations, one after the other that made it much more intense. She grabs onto the sheets, the feeling of pleasure almost unbearable.

"Gaara-I-oh.." Was all she could get out and he stops coming up to her face, licking his lips.

"Is it too much?" He asked staring her in the eye, she nods out of breath

"Good" he returns to between her legs. Shae reaches for the pillow under her head, covering her mouth. He looked up seeing the pillow, he pulled it from her and then sliding it under her hips.

"Gaara please… I can't… keep quiet" She moaned

"I know" he mumbled her gasps exciting him further, sliding his fingers into her and pulling them back out then tasting them. He takes off his own clothes coming back between her legs

"Are you ready?" His voice rough, and her eyes looking down his toned body resting at his size then back up at him nodding. He enters her slowly hearing a slight hiss from him as he closed his eyes as if trying to etch her tightness to memory. Shae feels herself melt into his intense but gentle touch, and his voice when he lets out a soft moan of her name as he fully pushed himself into her.

His hands pulling at the top of her gown to see her breasts, exploring her body. He holds onto her hips and fully thrusts into her, hitting her sweet spot as she arched her back, gasping in pleasure bringing her to a quick climax as Gaara was near his, slamming into her as he came.

He rests his forehead against hers with his eyes closed, taking in deep breathes before opening them, meeting hers. His eyes soften no longer filled with a fierce need only a wanting to stay close. She gives a soft smile as Gaara kissed her before he pulling out and wraps her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head breathing in her scent.

Shae reaches for the blanket as her skin cooled and Gaara taking it and then covering them both. listening to his breathing in a satisfied silence.

 **…**

"How many does this make?" Yamato said looking over the bodies of rogue nin

"Five, none of them knew who the victims were being delivered too only random locations, they were paid but couldn't recall where, they might have some jutsu on them like a timer that goes off, similar like what happened to Kakashi years ago" Neji said looking over what they found

"It might be just altered somehow…We can't bring any of them back for further interrogation, because this happens" Sai says looking over the bodies.

"What did you find out about the locals in this area?" Yamato asked

"Quiet village, two women in they're 20's, both blonde, one has brown eyes, the other blue, different body types and one man 30's, tall thin black hair brown eyes, missing for three days, I was told it's not like them to just disappear" Sai said

"They almost seem like they're trying to hard to make it look like there isn't a pattern, taking people at random, all civilians, opportunistic abductions, all isolated areas, less of a chance anyone finding out for at least a few hours" said Neji opening the file back open

"All of these nin are from different villages, no one over lapping, and no one's taking from the bigger villages. Abducting in threes, it might be why there was only 5 nin here, contact the other teams ask if they come up with the same theory" Yamato said to Sai who nods then disappears.

"Did you find anyone in the base?" Yamato asked

"No, I checked for any hidden doors or walls-" Neji sees an tiny odd metal piece sticking out of one of the nins head band, he walks over pulling at it. A long narrow key, Neji holds it up to Yamato.

"Check the others"

"Nothing, just this" Neji stands up thinking of where they were heading and coming from, Yamato thinking the same takes out his map

"Nothing but open field ahead, back there are some open caves, we'll wait for Sai to come back and head out" Yamato said, Neji nods placing the key in his pocket.

 **…** **..**

"Shae?" Gaara said trying to wake her, then kisses her causing her to stir awake

"Hm?" She hums moving closer to him for warmth

"I need to leave. I don't want too, however it's almost sun rise and if I'm not there to-" He said stroking her cheek

"mm, I understand" She said opening one eye to look at him then letting him go.

He smiles leaning down kissing her again. She props herself up on her elbow kissing back, Gaara then kissed back harder, pushing her onto the bed making the kiss deeper. Shae smiles then turns her head.

"You said you have to leave" She whispered, he looks at the time with a silent sigh.

"Dinner, tonight?" He asked pausing before getting out of bed

"Sure" She said lying back down, watching him pulling his clothes back on then walking back over to her kissing her then leaving.

Shae listens to the door closing with a small click

...

The next few days were uneventful, going over hospital details when surgeries were, still waiting for anbu to return, and training with Matsuri- mostly as Kankuro was busy with security. Training always ended with her being flipped onto her back or out bested by her. The best part of her day was being with Gaara, engrossed in conversation about anything even the most silly questions she would say were never silly, he would have a detailed answer for her or being in bed together, until he had to leave.

"I never asked why you came back to my room that night" Shae said looking up at him, comfortably settled into his arms on her couch.

"Hn" He hums his head slightly thinking of how to say it. Shae turned more to look at him properly.

"I seen you that night" he said with a blush

"Yeah, we had tea that night" She said raising her brow and he shakes his head. He closed one eye using his technique, the eye appearing in front of Shae, she jumps seeing it.

"Is that… you seen.. Oh…. Gaara" She turned to look at him smiling and trying not to snicker at what he meant

"I didn't mean to intrude on your.. Personal moment. I only wanted to see if you were asleep... Then I found myself unable to look away" He said disconnecting his technique still blushing.

"I wondered why you were so… eager" She looked at him biting her lip, still trying to hold back her snicker. He looked down at her cupping her cheek then kissing her in his gentle way.

The phone rings, realizing she was on call and groaned getting up and answering the phone, listening to the other line

"Yeah, I'll be right there" She said putting down the phone.

Gaara stands up then walking to the door, escorting her to the hospital

"You didn't have too it was close by" She said glancing at him and remembering to keep her hands to herself when in public

"It's late and nice outside for a walk" He said keeping his eyes straight ahead, and his composure intact. She looks ahead and smiles noticing how different he was in private, so loving and gentle verses his stoic and rather hard demeanor in public.

"What is it?" he asked noticing her smile at the corner of his eye

"I'll tell you later" she said so low she wasn't sure he heard her as they approached the hospital. He nodded in response.

"Good night, I hope your shift ends well." He sees a few orderly's walking by, all of them acknowledging him with a bow.

"Good night, Lord Kazekage" Shae said bowing then leaving for her shift while Gaara heading back.

After changing into her uniform she walked over to the washing station on the second floor. Turning on the tap she hears someone enter assuming it was the surgeon she was meeting. Suddenly seeing and feeling a cloth over her mouth immediately feeling dizzy, using her tai jutsu she knocked the masked man into the wall and ran to the door, only to have another masked man come in with a cloth, pinning her to the floor and covering her mouth, losing consciousness the last thing she hears is

"Is this heaven? Is that her?"


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara hears a knock on his door as Kankuro walked in with a hard look on his face.

"Shae's gone, she's not at the hospital, or her room"

Gaara stands trying his best to keep his composure.

"Assemble a team, the hospital should have her blood on hand. Use it to track her, it's the only way any ninja hounds will find her" Kakuro nodded disappearing

Gaara walked to the roof top. Using his technique he scanned the surrounding area for any sign, but only finding a beginning of a sand storm.

 **…** **.**

Shae wakes in a small room then remembering what happened she snaps sitting up looking around panicked.

"You're okay, no one will hurt you" said a young boy setting a tray down, Shae scans the room, seeing only one door, the tray he was carrying food and water.

"What happened to the men?" She said feeling her dress and for the lining of her panties.

"They brought you straight here. I can promise you they didn't hurt you in anyway" He said noticing her pulling at her uniform

"Where am I, how old are you?" She said calming down slightly

"You're still in the sand, our village is a days walk from the Kazekage's. A sand storm is starting we expect it to be a big one so you'll be here for a few days, I'm 12, my name is Kaneki" He smiles

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked reaching for the water

"Our village needs a healer, some of the people are suffering from an unexpected illness no one can really explain what it is, all they do is argue over if it's a flu or virus, but there are kids slowly dying. The men who brought you here have small children who are sick. We heard there was someone from the leaf who had an ability to heal without even having to touch the person. The only description was long black hair, tan skin and gold eyes, called 'heaven' we hoped it was you since they seen you being heavily guarded and with the Kazekage."

"Why didn't you ask Ga-The Kazekage for help?" She said thinking of what their punishment will be when the storm clears

"We asked for help a week ago and someone was to visit in another week but we couldn't wait. There's too many lives, forgive us for-" He said bowing on his hands and knees

"It's okay, I'll help but… The punishment for kidnapping.. There's only so much I can do to lessen it" She said uncertain of what it would be.

 _'What would be the punishment for kidnapping the Kazekage's lover... '_

"They knew what could happen before bringing you, and are already willing to accept their fate" He said sitting back up. Shae looked down at the tray

"Curry and rice" Kaneki looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's the only thing I know how to make" He said looking up smiling

"No, it wasn't a criticism just an observation. I actually prefer this over fancy meals" She smiles taking a bite. Kaneki watched her closely for a reaction. She looked at him nodding and smiling, the perfect amount of heat and spices. He smiles brightly scratching the back of his head. His smile comforting her.

"It was perfect, thank you…. Um are all the sick in one location or spread out?" She asked standing up

"In one place mostly but there are some that are too sick to leave their homes" He said following her lead, then heading for the door.

 **…**

"When did you phone and ask her to the hospital?" Kankuro was asking the surgeons who were on staff last night

Gaara looked around the hospital as Kankuro does his interviews, and anbu used ninja hounds, he thinks back for any clues.

 _'The only thing coming to mind was her amused smile and sh would tell me what it was later... Could she have taken off without telling me? Without being able to sense her the only real thing a shinobi could go on is sight and hearing, and the hounds are having a hard time picking up her scent. Her anklet makes a sound when she walks, but she could've taken it off and she's become significantly better at hiding, if she left the village she could be in the storm that's starting.. The village… She was scheduled to make a visit in a week to a nearby smaller village... the villagers kept asking for a date that was sooner, she must've heard from them.'_

"I know where she is" He said in a calm voice, Kankuro stopped mid sentence, and continues

"I'll bring her back" and headed for the exit, Kankuro followed him

"You're the Kazekage, you can't just leave"

"She's my responsibility, the sand and the leaf made an agreement to protect her even if it's from herself"

"From herself?" Kankuro furrowing his brows, Gaara shakes his head

"Her heart" He said in a low voice.

Kankuro remembered her running into the fire and bringing someone back, out of kindness connecting the dots then feeling frustrated

"How did she even find out about their constant requests?" He said signalling to Baki

"I don't know...Call off the Anbu, I will be gone a few days, I will be bringing Shae back" He said to Baki who looked a bit startled

"Lord Kazekage, if you know where she is, you do not need to bother, we will bring her back" He said while Kankuro shook his head at him, then continues "If you are leaving, please, take a few shinobi with you"

Gaara nodded making his way into the storm.

 **…**

"They should be alright now" Shae said walking out of the room holding the sick

"The decontamination shower is over here" Kaneki said walking down the hallway

"Do you get sick easily, is that why you're so guarded?" He asked

"It's… sort of and I have little tai jutsu training" She said hoping that satisfies his curiosity

"Oh, makes sense" he smiles, then seeing a girl close to his age walking down the hall, he blushes and avoids eye contact. Shae looks at who it was, a petite blonde with eyes the color of hazel, walking passed and she bows her head to Shae seeing her uniform and enters the room they were just in.

"Hm.. " She looks down at him seeing him still blushing and hurrying along faster down the hall

"Who was that?" Shae asked innocently

"Oh she's in my class, her name's Chiyo, her dad was one of the people who were sick" he stops in front of a door and opening it.

"Hm… I see" She said walking into the room closing the door behind her.

After the shower and throwing her uniform away she see's a package with her name on it. A long dark maroon sleeveless dress and black sandals. Tying her hair up into a messy bun, and pulling out a few strands of hair to frame her face, she walks out seeing Kaneki waiting, he looks wide eyed hen away blushing slightly

"You look pretty" He said still looking away as they both walk down the hall

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"You're a little young for me" She said smiling

"No-that wasn't why I was asking!" He said waving his hands getting flustered

"I know, I was just teasing you" she laughs

"Do you?" He said still curious, she thinks it over

"Um.. sort of.. it's complicated, grown up stuff" She said putting an end to that conversation

 _'Shit I haven't even talked to Gaara about that… I need to get my shit together and just ask… I can't let the same thing happen like it did with Neji… I wonder what he's doing, I haven't heard from him since leaving the leaf-wait why should I care…. Why do I care... Why do I still care '_

"Shae?" Kaneki said looking up at her concerned

"Yes?" she responses snapping out of her thoughts

"We're here, you okay?" he asked still concerned, she smiles and nods

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought that's all, where's here? " seeing some small houses

"You're almost done just a few people in these homes" He smiles.

After the storm passed in the night, Kaneki woke her early morning for the journey back to the Sand village. The two masked men who brought her, were waiting outside.

"Were sorry for bringing you here this way, we weren't sure if you would come with us had we asked" he said bowing

"For what it's worth even though it doesn't change what you did. I would have came if you asked and not just came at me with a cloth dosed in whatever that was" Shae said hands on her hips still unimpressed by how they handled their situation

"We will fully accept the punishment when we take you back" the other man said

Shae turned to Kaneki

"You should ask her out, Chiyo I mean I think she likes you too" she whispers

"Uh… How do you know?" he said wide eyed

"Because I asked her silly, when we went back to check on everyone she was still visiting her dad so I talked to her and asked" Shae nods smiling

"Um thanks" He said blushing

"When I come visit the Sand village, I'll make sure to stop by and say hi to everyone" She said walking off with the two men, waving at Kaneki

An hour out of the village she sees five people walking towards them and then making out who they were; anbu, Kankuro and Gaara.

The two men get on their hands and knees bowing to Gaara

"Kazekage, we are sorry-"

"It was my fault, they told me what was happening and I couldn't wait another week to see them. They had small children who were sick and nothing was working and-" Gaara raises his hand

"You've put the Sand village into a panic, wasting resources and time that could have been used on missions that need completing…We'll discuss your punishment when we return to the village" He said turning around, his stern voice sending a chill through her

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" She said bowing, the anbu walk towards the men next to Shae and Gaara turns his head slightly

"Leave them" he said then continued walking. Shae lets out a breath of relief then follows Gaara and a glaring Kankuro.

 **…** **..**

"Leave us" Gaara said walking into his office with Shae still following him, the first words he's said since finding her.

She looks at Kankuro and the Anbu leave, and close the door. She turns back to Gaara. who was still facing away from her.

"I'm sorry it was unexpected and most of them were little kids they didn't do anything to deserve that-" she stops when Gaara turned to her and pulled her into a hug. One arm around her waist and the other lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"All you had to do was ask… I thought I would find you…Don't do it again" His voice low and he rested forehead against hers breathing in deep and leaning away slightly, his eye's concerned and worried.

He leads her to the couch and sat on the couch with her straddling his hips

"I won't do it again, I promise.. I'm here with you, I won't leave you" She whispered softly looking into his eyes calming his worries.

Her hands resting on his shoulders she leaned forward to his ear she gently bites and purring his name, slowly grinding herself onto him, he visibly shivers holding her hips still

"They're still outside" He whispered.,

She looks over her shoulder at the door then moving her hips in a slow circle while Gaara held her closer.

"I can be quiet if you can" She whispered back moving in the other direction feeling him becoming hard underneath her. He glanced to the door as he pulled up her dress, and moved her panties to the side. His fingertips lightly stroking her clit. He watched her biting her lip resisting the urge to make a sound.

She reached down pulling his pants down only enough to free his cock. He adjusts his position before she lowered herself onto him. She smiled as she watched Gaara close his eyes enjoying her. She rocked her hips slowly, and gragually picked up the pace. His hands helping her to move faster until there's a knock at the door. Gaaras sand barricading the door from anyone entering. He holds her hips from moving.

"Who is it?" He asked, surprisingly able to keep his voice so calm.

Shae smiles wondering if he could keep it as calm if she moved faster. She grings her hips in a circle and then back anf forth as his eyes tried not to close and savor the feeling.

"Stop " Gaara whispered in her ear as she increases her speed

"Baki, the council wants to set up a meeting"

"I'll be right there" Gaara said

This time his voice wavers ever so slightly. Shae now held onto his shoulders bouncing up and down, he looked up to see her slight smirk.

He lies her onto the couch and covered her mouth with his hand as the other rubbed her clit thrusting hard into her.

"I'll let them know" Baki said as Shae gripped the couch, moving her hips to meet his. Her walls tighten and convulse around him from his pleasure while Gaaras hand silenced her from screaming his name. He breathes her name releasing inside her.

"I asked you to stop" He said still crouched over her with his head resting against the couch coushion and she turns his hand

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see if you could keep your voice so calm if I kept going" She said still having a slight smirk.

Enjoying she got him to be rougher with her than usual. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and lifted his head to look at her

"I think you're the only woman in the sand village who wouldn't be embarrassed while people waited outside the door and we were being intimate. Also, having someone knock right in the middle of being intimate and want to continue" he said softly and had a small amused smile on his face, completely unexpecting this encounter from her.

"Hm, adventurous I suppose?" She said smiling

His smile widens and he looked up at the door. He kissed her and then sitting up as he pulled down her dress to cover her then adjusting his pants

She sits up straightening her dress and hair, watching him walking to the door.

"I'll tell you what the council and I discuss" He said pausing for a few seconds, staring at her flushed cheeks and her fingers running through her hair then leaving.

 **…** **.**

Shae walked into the change room at the hospital, getting ready for her shift. Her locker in the back corner she hears other women enter.

"Have you seen the Kazekage lately?" A women said from the other side of the locker room

"Yeah, he looks so tired, I hope he's okay, stress maybe?" someone responded

"He hasn't looked so exhausted in forever" said the third

"Yeah, it only started since what's her name from the leaf arrived" the first one said

"You don't think?" said the second

"She's staying in the same building as the Kazekage" the first women said in a lower voice then continuesd

"Why would he be with someone from the leaf? Why is she even here?"

"More experience with surgeries I suppose, if he's going to be with someone it should be from the sand village." The second woman

"Shh, you know the villages have an agreement to like share her, right? She has some great ability-" The third woman said

"Yeah that's some ability to make the Kazekage so tired all the time" the first woman said snickering

Shae rolls her eyes. Reminding herself that Gaara had many admirers and women wanting to be with him in any way they could. If she said anything it could go either way with rumours. If she defended herself it would look like she hated him, if she defended him it's because they were together. Finding it best to avoid a fight she ties up her hair putting her hat on and quickly walked out of the room.

"Was that her?" said the third

At the end of her shift visiting a few shops for odds and ends. She walked back to the main building trying not to let what was said under her skin. Looking at the time, she dressed in a new set of dusty pink rose lace lingerie, a simple dark maroon dress and using her red lip stain. She takes her hair out of her bun, fluffing it out and teasing a few strands here and there. She looked at herself before Gaara would come by.

She realized this is what she used to do for Neji when he'd been away all day. Dress up only to have it all be taken off a few minutes later. She shakes her head to get rid of throught of him and hears a knock at the door, finally snapping her out of her thoughts. She answered the door, she smiles letting Gaara in.

"I heard some of your admirers today" Shae said as they lay in bed after satisfying their need for each other. She looked up at him from his chest

"Hm?" he caresses her face, raising his brow for her to continue

"At the hospital, they said you look exhausted lately, and that I could be the cause… and that I have some ability to make _the Kazekage_ so tired" She said seeing a smile appear on his lips

"Don't laugh, it was like they wanted to call me a whore but they're too chicken shit to sai it" she said feeling annoyed not being able to tear them a new one

"I would never agree with what these women had implied. However, you are technically my lover until you decide otherwise." He said gently, she sighed matching her hand up to his.

"I know…. Do you have any others?" she asked softly

"No" He said still caressing her cheek

"Neither do I" She said glancing at him from looking at their hands still pressed together.

 **…** **..**

"Good job on your first mission" Yamato said ordering drinks for the three of them.

"Do you always come here?" Neji asked looking around the slightly runned down bar.

"After some ones first mission, yes" Sai said smiling

"Here you are" said their server while handing out there drinks to each of them, eyeing Neji after she gives him his drink.

"Thank you" he said taking it and looking into the glass. The server narrowed her eyes at him slightly thinking of how to gain his attention

"Neji, can you thank Shae for me when we get back" Sai said

"For what?" He asked looking in the glass then taking a small sip since it would be rude after all Yamato paid for it.

"Well, she had a conversation with Ino at the bath house a few weeks ago and things have gotten better in the bedroom, and women are quiet sensitive about these topics so I thought I'd ask you to thank her for me" He said smiling

"I'm not thanking her for that" Neji said blushing slightly and crossing his arms

"I would do it myself, but as I said women are quiet sensitive about this topic and could cause her to become angry or upset" he said

"It could go either way, she'd either slap you for talking to her about sex since you're married or say you're welcome… It's hard to tell with her" Yamato said thinking about it

"Which is why Neji is the safest option" Sai said taking a sip of his own drink

"Why are we talking about this?" Neji asked annoyed

"It's what men do when they get together for a few drinks" Sai said

Yamato drinking and smiling while Neji glared at Yamato for encouraging Sai's topic

"Neji's a private person I don't think he'd want to share any experiences with Shae" Yamato said reaching for his second drink

"Why would I want to share that" He glared

"We're curious that's all" Sai said

Neji looked down drinking faster so he can avoid this conversation until Yamato bought him another keeping him there longer. Sai leaves to use the bathroom.

"You're a tad defensive when he comes to her you know, something happen?" Yamato said nursing his second, watching Neji almost finish

"It was my fault" he said in a low voice starting to feel a bit hazy, and staring at the few sips left in his glass.

"How bad?" Yamato asked and Neji shakes his head drinking the rest of wha was left in his glass.

Sai walked back while Neji stands up.

"Thank you for the drinks, I'm going to bed" He said leaving.

Sai opened his mouth but stops after seeing Yamato shake his head. The server watching him walk out, she looked around at her tables before disappearing into the back.

Neji walked back to his room. He sits on the bed looking at the time, then hearing a knock he answers it. He sees a woman close to his height with long black hair, facing away from him

"Shae?" He whispered forgetting where he was in his alcohol haze and making her turn around, recognizing her as the server from the bar.

"Hm? Hi my name's Asuna, can I come in?" She said smiling and walking in passed him

"Did I forget to pay?" He asked then remembering Yamato was the one who paid for all the drinks

"No, I just wanted to stop by say hi, get to know you're name since I told you mine" she said reaching passed him closing the door, and leaning against the wall looking up at him through her bangs.

"Neji" he said looking down seeing her heels, then looking up along her tan legs, long black hair, not being able to see her eyes he steps closer. He reaches for her chin making her look up at him to see her light brown almost hazel eyes.

Silently making a comparison to Shae where her eyes were gold near honey. He looks over her features; thin lip's where Shae's are full and soft. He steps closer silently breathing in. Shae smelled of fresh air and water lily, where as she smelled like jasmine. He closed his eyes leaning down to her,

Asuna taking the opportunity, she stands up straight pulling him towards her kissing him. He kissed her back, his tongue exploring her mouth still comparing her to how Shae would taste like fresh mint hers like cherry. He runs his hand down the side of her body she pulled away leaning against the wall. While unknown to her Neji was still comparing her with his eyes closed picked her up holding her against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can slow down" Asuna said her arms wrapping around his neck

He notices her words were sharp where Shae's would have a slight breathless way to them when this intimate and there was no soft purr or moan to his actions. He leans down kissing her neck making her giggle, still looking for the same soft moan or gasps of his name Shae would always do, He turned her around after setting her down, and slowly runs his hand along the middle of her back. She stands still with her forehead leaning against the wall, Asuna silently enjoying it, where Shae would always arch her back leaning into it giving a soft 'mmm' sound as if his touch was the most delicious feeling in the world.

Asuna already aroused turned getting her to knees looking up at him and smirks trying to untie his pants. Neji looks down seeing her smirk where Shae would look up at him through her bangs, smile then lick her lips like she couldn't wait.

"Stop" Neji said pulling away her hands and walking to the door opening it. Asuna scoffs looking at him

"Please leave" He said looking at the ground, Asuna stands up storming out of the room mumbling "asshole"

 _'There's one thing that's like her'_ he thought closing the door

 **…**

"Did you see what she was wearing?" the first woman

"When? " The second woman

"A few days ago, I saw her come out of that shop that has lingerie" the first woman

"So, it also has bathing suits and other under wear" said the second woman

"I still think she's sleeping with the Kazekage, he went out into the sand storm looking for her" said the first woman.

Shae had finally had enough of this woman's bullshit walks around the corner.

"Even if I was sleeping with the Kazekage why should you care?" she said angrily at all three women who look surprised

"You're from the leaf-"

"I'm part of the sand village too, if we been together, why does it matter?"

"You're not part of the sand, you don't live here or know anything about our village"

"I don't live here because I owe a lot to Naruto and the Hyuga clan and I know a hell of a lot more than you know"

The woman looks her over then rolls her eyes, stepping closer to a pissed off Shae while the other two women stepped away from them.

"What I'm saying is Kazekages until they're married have many lovers, that just makes you another whore " She said pushing Shae. Setting Shae off, punching the woman in the nose then the stomach, the woman throws herself at Shae knocking her into the door which they end up rolling onto the hallway floor.

"Hey!" Kankuro said who had been waiting for her to come back out, tries pulling Shae off her but ends up being kicked in the stomach by the women on the floor, making him keel over as security runs down the hall to the two women fighting.

"Let go of my hair!" Shae yelled, straddling the woman holding her arm then punching at her shoulder dislocating it. The women lets out a shriek, Kankuro then uses one of his puppets enclosing a furious Shae inside as she kickied and punched trying to get out. The women holding her shoulder as security helped her up.

"She just attacked me!" The women yelled cradling her arm

"She a fucking liar- let me out!" Shae screams still kicking from inside the puppet

Kankuro sighed, receiving conflicting accusations.

"Shit.. follow me" he said looking at the security guy

…...

Kankuro knocks on the door, Shae looked through the slits of the puppet seeing they're at Gaaras office

"Come in"

Gaara sees Kankuro walking in with his puppet following behind and a disheveled women holding her nose with a cloth, trying to fix her hair and hospital security.

"What happened?" He asked Kankuro

"Shae and this women got into a fight, she says Shae attacked her out of nowhere and Shae says she's lying"

Gaara looked over at the puppet assuming she was in there.

"Are you calm enough to come out?" Gaara asked

"I don't know... Ask Kankuro he shoved me in here, I'm not a fucking child let me out!" She growls and a kick from the inside

"Was there anyone else who seen how the fight started?" Gaara said looking at all of them

"There's two women in the locker room who seen she pushed me first!" Shae's voice coming from the puppet still angry

Gaara asked Baki to find the two women, as they wait for him. The women sits down on the couch, while Kankuro sits the puppet down next to the couch still not letting her out. Baki returns with the two women still in uniform.

"What happened before the fight started?" Gaara asked

Both of the women turning red not wanting to say they were talking about.

"They had an argument about being from the leaf and not living here, Haruki pushed her, then it escalated from there" One of the women said still not looking at him, the other women nodding agreeing with what she said

Gaara nods at Kankuro who then lets Shae out, she stands up straightening out her uniform. He notices blood on her right hand and a few drops on her clothes, then looking over at Haruki who has a slight sour look to her face when seeing Shae

"Is that what happened" He asked looking at both of them, Haruki nodded and sighed looking away

"Yeah" Shae said calming herself.

Gaara thinks for a few seconds before saying

"Shae is part of this village even though she doesn't reside here. She has helped in the same way you have, and that deserves respect, is that clear?" He said looking to them

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" The three of them say in unison and bowing while Shae crossed her arms, watching them leave.

"You know that's not all what was said, right?" Shae said when they left

"I assumed there was more" Gaara said walking to Shae looking at her hand, then her face seeing a small cut on her bottom lip but no others.

"That Haruki has some pretty strong legs" Kankuro said rubbing his stomach

"Sorry, I didn't think other people would try get into the middle of that" Shae looked at him

"And I didn't think you'd know how to dislocate a shoulder in one move, I'm impressed" Kankuro said smiling

"Matsuri's a great teacher, can't say the same about you- you're never there" Shae said narrowing her eyes

"I'm a busy man" He said walking away

"pfft" she scoffed watching him leave too then turning back to Gaara

"I thought it'd be just two people bitching at each other then she called me a 'kazekages whore' and pushed me. I would've been okay if she didn't push me" Shae said avoiding his eye's not wanting to know if he was disappointed with her

"There will be times someone will comment to get a rise out of you. You will have to let it go, we can't have you leaving the sand hurt" He said, silently sympathizing with her still looking at the cut on her lip

"I bet Hinata doesn't have to put up with this shit" She said stepping closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist

"They were married before Naruto became Hokage" he said holding her closer

"Hm… yeah I know she told me, it's just frustrating, the surgeons, anbu and you, Kankuro even Temari likes me but trying to earn your people's respect, even the council, you're all a tough crowd to please" She leans her head against his shoulder

"It will take some time. Do you remember when I told you of the time I first became Kazekage? No one wanted to see me in power but eventually they accepted me." He said trying to comfort her disappointment

"Yeah.. I only have to save everyone with a giant wall of sand" She mumbles looking at the floor

"You're still angry about what happened"

"Well at the leaf sure there was some suspicion but after a few days everyone was like "Hey Shae, what's up how's it going" but I've been here for three weeks and people still look at me like "who's this bitch"?" She said glaring at an imaginary person in the room

"Hm… As I said it will take some time… I'll visit later" He said taking her chin into his hand and kissing her softly like he always did when saying 'good bye'

 **…** **..**

"What happened to you?" Temari says meeting Shae at the entrance of the sand village along with Asuma and Kankuro

"Some bitch" Shae said crossing her arms

"Yesterday Shae and a woman named Haruki had an argument and it escalated" Gaara said clarifying what happened

"What was the argument about?" Asuma asked seeing her cut lip

"Does it matter, when you talk shit you get hit Asuma"

"So, you threw the first punch?" Asuma said raising a brow surprised

"No, she pushed me first after calling me a whore" She said grudgingly

"Ah… well I assume she looks worse than you do" Temari said

"Bet your ass she does. Sorry" Shae said holding up her hands defensively to her

"Good" Temari said patting her on the back

"Should you be encouraging her, Temari?" Asuma asked

"She's being trained by respected jonin, it was her first fight and she won, which I will always expect you too" Temari said in her authoritative way looking at Shae

"Her first fight was against a nurse, I don't think it counts" Kankuro said

"No it does, I know who Haruki is, someone had to put her in her place, I'm just disappointed I wasn't there to see it" Temari said

"Women" Kankuro mumbles

"Hey, don't you women us, you men see someone stronger than you and you're like I'm gonna fight him so don't even go there" Shae said holding her hand up to his face. Kankuro moved her hand away from him

"Right… Well we should go, Lord Kazekage" Asuma said bowing, Temari and Kankuro also.

Shae turns to Gaara, her back facing them

"Goodbye, Lord Kazekage" She smiles, as she bows taking the tiny sand filled heart into her right hand, kissing it, then slips it back under her top, straightening out.

"Goodbye" He said in his usual tone watching her kiss the necklace he gave her. He turned not wanting to see her walk away from him, he heads back in. Shae watches him for a few seconds and leaving for the journey home to the leaf.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Next chapter or so will be dark not "girl with the dragon tattoo" dark but pretty dark, brace yourselves. :p It won't be that bad, promise! Thank you for reading, the favourites and following!**

"Thanks Tenten, I don't know how I would've got anything up the stairs" Shae said looking around at her new one bedroom apartment

"No problem but what about-"

"Don't bring him up Tenten" Shae said walking to the bedroom with the scroll, while Tenten followed.

"I was just going to ask about your kitchen stuff not Neji… I know you're really sensitive about that" She said taking the scroll from Shae and unraveling it

"Release!" Tenten said, a queen sized bed and two dressers, one with a vanity mirror appear in a puff of smoke.

"You'd be sensitive too if-never mind… My kitchen table and chairs won't be ready for pick up for a few days, thank you for the living room too." Shae said pushing the bed against the wall, across from her small balcony.

"Yeah… " Tenten walked over to the dresser pushing it to the corner where Shae had left tape markers on the floor.

"You know he's really sorry" Tenten said softly, trying for the third day in a row to get her to talk to him since he got back

"Do you even know what happened?" Shae turned to look at her

"Yes, and he wants to see you and apologize for it but you're so angry you won't do it. You've been apart for a little over three weeks it should have cleared your head. I think he just wants to see you even if you're angry…. Plus you haven't seen how Nejis been acting" Tenten mumbles feeling irritated

"What am I going to say, I'm sorry you didn't trust me, thanks for being an asshole" She said sarcastically sitting on her bed

"If that's what you have to say then yeah, just see him, okay?" She said sighing looking at Shae

"Fine, tell him to meet me at the pond, he'll know what I mean- tomorrow at 1, it's when I'm done my training with Sakura" Shae said narrowing her eyes at her

"Okay, see it won't be so bad" Tenten said uncertain with Shae sighing and continues fixing her bed.

 **…** **.**

She looked around heading to the pond, sipping at her cup of coffee and turning into the tree's leading to the pond. Her foot catches on a root then falling before hitting the ground an arm holds her around the waist, knowing instantly who it was.

"Thanks" She said standing back up with his arm still around her.

"You're welcome" Neji said still standing where he was. Shae moves his arm away from her and keeps walking into the clearing then to the boulder. She stares at the black mark remaining from the fire she created.

"Tenten asked me to see you because you're being an asshole" Shae said taking a sip of her drink

"I doubt Tenten would've said-"

"I'm paraphrasing" she interrupts still not looking at him

"She told me you got into a fight" He stands a few feet from her unsure if coming any closer would make her angry

"She had it coming, and she pushed me first, Kankuro got in the way" She snickers remembering how Kankuro looked when he was hit

"Anyway what do you want" She said looking around at the pond

"Have you thought about us while you were in Suna?" He asked watching her eyes wander around the pond

"I didn't think there was an us" her voice having a slight annoyance to it, looking down at her drink

"Shae, I-"

"You know, Asuma told me to think about it and I did, I thought about what we had, what you said" she shakes her head starting to feel anger bubbling under the surface

"and truth is there were times when you disappeared for hours even though you said you'd be gone for a few minutes and never gave an explanation to where you went. I could have said the same thing about you-"

"I never would have done that to you" He said defensively brows furrowing

"And I never would have done that to you! Do you think I don't see the way women here in Konoha look at you? A prodigy, one of the leafs elites, always undressing you with their eyes, trying so hard to get your attention even when I was standing right next to you! I could have said the same thing but I didn't, because if you don't trust that person then what's the point?"

"You never had to worry because I made it clear how I feel about you and when I tried showing you- you told me to stop which was also clear you didn't feel the same way" Neji's voice becoming annoyed

"God, Neji you had me! What more could you want? At the time I wasn't ready for that, or to say it. I thought it was just sex not that you were in love with me!" now screaming at him

"What more could I want? I wanted you to say it, I was waiting for you to say it!" His anger coming to the surface

"I was! .. But then you accused me of cheating on you- fuck this I'm not staying here" Shae jumped off the boulder, her voice becoming shaky

"You were?.. That's what you wanted to confess.." He said in a low voice then seeing Shae walking passed him

"Oh- And Neji just because I fucked you like a whore doesn't mean I am one" Shae's words coming out sharp and angry as she almost ran to the narrow path.

Neji grabbed her, and turned her to face him causing her to drop her drink.

"Don't touch me!" she growled reaching up trying to smack him only to have Neji hold her wrist before making contact

"I never asked you to do those things for me" " His angry expression returning to his face

"No, but you still enjoyed it"

"I enjoyed it because it was with you" Neji breathed in deep trying to curb his anger from making things worse

"What is that supposed to mean" She said still angry

"Yamato, Sai and I went to a bar after we completed our mission as a way to celebrate my first anbu assignment and the woman who served our table showed up at my door-"

"Congratulations you got laid" She snaps trying to free herself from his hands

"Stop, you're going to listen to me. All I could think about was you, your eyes, your mouth, how you moan and say my name. I wanted it to be you, I haven't been with anyone because I never wanted anyone else like how I want you…" his expression softens, hoping she heard what he was trying to say

"It sounds like what you miss is fucking me, get off!" She still struggles to pry his hands off her, hearing his encounter pushing her underlying need to hurt him like he hurt her.

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you-"

"Then what? That you could be with other women if you wanted too? I could be with anyone if I wanted too and I have!" She yelled pulling at her arms free. She stumbles backward, seeing Neji close his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself

She leaves him standing alone, speed walking home not bothering to look back. She pulled her keys out of her pocket, going inside.

She spends the rest of her day angrily scrubbing every surface in her apartment, then getting dressed for bed. She looked at the time seeing it was only 9 she rolls out of bed, walking down the hall to her living room sitting on her couch with an old book of poetry Kakashi had come by when looking for something similar to his favourite book series. She loses herself in the detailed imagery of love, lust and death, eventually becoming tired and rubbing her eyes, she glances at the time. Standing up stretching as she walked to bed she hears a knock. She stares at the door not sure if she just imagined it. Another knock, she walked over and looks through the peep hole

"Hey, did you forget your scroll" She said opening the door,

"No, but you forgot this" She said pulling Neji from the side and shoving him inside, Shae stumbles back.

"What the hell Tenten" holding onto Neji out of reflex, he holds onto her so she doesn't fall

"I'm sick of hearing you two fighting and I expect you to talk!" She said slamming the door

Shae shakes her head in confusion and disbelief, too stunned to say anything and just stares at the door.

Neji kept his grip on her, and he breathes in deep and exhales, taking a few seconds before speaking

"Are you together?" he asked in a calm voice

"What? " Shae looked up seeing his same stoic expression

"The man you've been with, are you and him together?" He asked in his usual tone

"No.." She said letting him go

"Then I don't care who you've been with" He said still holding onto her

"You sure as hell cared when you thought I was with the prince" She said trying to get a rise out of him, turning to the door and tried to open it as she pulled away from him. He reached over her keeping it closed his other arm around her waist

"Stop trying to argue with me…. Obviously, you're not hearing what I was trying to tell you" He steps closer, leaning down

"I love you" He whispered moving his hand from her waist to the middle of her back, running his hand slowly down along her spine. Shae begins to arch her back stopping the moan building in her throat, turned around smacking away his hand

"Stop it, you don't deserve that" she said trying to step backwards, and bumping into the door

"I love you" he said again making sure she heard him.

No more dancing round saying it, he steps closer, reaching for her

"If you loved me, you'd trust me" She said still trying to avoid looking at him feeling her heart beating faster at his personal confession

"I'm willing to apologize for the rest of my life, forgive me" He lifts her chin trying to make her look at him

She shakes her head

"No, you're just going to hurt me again only next time it'll be worse. I've been through this before and it's still the same, it always ends the same" she said avoid his eyes

"I will never hurt you like that again, I promise" He leaned down kissing her.

Shae felt an ache in her heart wanting to believe him

"Neji, you can't expect me too…not right away.." She whispered feeling tears well up.

Frustrated that he could weaken her will so easily, and still have so much power over her even after being with Gaara.

"I can wait" He said in the same soothing voice he always used to calm her.

She gave a slight nod and immediately he picked her up, and walked down the hall slowly. He turned left to her bedroom setting her down lying next to her. She pushes him away when he tries leaning in to kiss her

"This doesn't mean we're together. I'm making that clear." She said with her hands on his chest

"I know" His said continuing to kiss her

 **…**

"What did she look like?" Shae asked softly facing away from him and feeling his arms wrap around her

"Don't you have training today?" He said ignoring her question until she turned over to look at him properly

"From what I remember she had similar traits to you" He said bringing his hand up to her face tracing her lips with his thumb

"From what you remember huh? How much did you have to drink?" She said amused, wanting to know what that would look like

"Two but I don't care to drink as I told you"

"Clearly it went to your head since you think someone looks like me" She smiles raising her brow

"I said similar traits I never said she looked like you, you're different " He said leaning in to kiss her, Shae pulled away from his kiss and straddling his hips

"I bet she'd like a threesome since she was bold enough to come to your door" raising her brow at him again

"I doubt she would" he keeps his hands on her thighs looking up at her

"Why's that?"

"I asked her to leave" he said simply

"She threw herself at you and you asked her to leave even while you were drunk…woow" Shae said wide eyed

"I wasn't drunk, I knew what I was doing and as I said it wasn't the same" He reached for her hand kissing it.

"Stop.. I'm still mad at you" pulling her hand away looking at it. He rests his hand back to where it was before she continues "But I suppose you're mad at me too"

"I was but that was the point of telling me you've been with someone"

"I thought that's what you were trying to do when you told me about that server coming to your room…I'm sorry" She said holding his hands in hers, Neji sits up then holding her around the waist

"Shae, I promised I will never-"

"I know, I need time" She said softly looking at the sheets as Neji moved his hands to the sides of her hips, kissing her neck.

"Neji.. stop" she leans back

"Hm?" he hummed looking at her

"Don't 'hm' me, you know what that does to me" narrowing her eyes at him

"What does it do?" He smirks rubbing his thumbs against her inner thighs while Shae leaned into him enjoying his touch. A small sigh of his name escaping her lips then having their fight pop into her head,

"No" She said pushing him onto the bed, holding his hands near his head

"You don't get to touch me like that" She said still feeling the affects of his touch

"You're right, I went too far-"

"You did, and your punishment will be no touching when we have sex unless I say otherwise… I noticed that's what you love seeing most, my reactions to your touch.." She sits back up and taking off her night gown, slowly grinding her hips back and forth, taking off then throwing her bra to the side.

"And if you say anything other than my name, or move your hands from the bed I'll stop what I'm doing and let you walk around with blue balls for all I care" She stands up on the bed taking off her panties and throwing them to the side then sitting back down on top of him, Neji moved up towards the pillow, watching and listening closely with his hands by his sides

"Of course you can always take care of yourself…" She pulled down his pants and holding his cock in her hands, sliding them up and down slowly

"Butbut It's never as…. Satisfying" She looked up at him, then to the side seeing Neji's hands relaxed

"Do you understand?" she asked crawling back a little and leaned down to his tip

"I-" Shae sits up covering his mouth

"I said no talking, nod if you do" She whispered

He nods as Shae removes her hand going back to stroking his length leaning down to his tip again. She looked up at him and smiles then sits back up

"No, I think that's what you want" She smiles leaning forward placing his cock between her breasts as she squeezed them together, moving with each stroke

"I never understood why men liked this… must be a visual thing" She whispered looking up at him.

Neji swallowed hard, his hands now holding onto the sheets. She looks back down and licked his tip, hearing a sharp gasp from him.

She takes him all into her mouth, sucking hard as her head bobbed up and down, letting him deep into her throat. Neji moaned her name holding onto the sheets a little tighter, seeing her take him all in. He tensed up as he was close and she takes him out of her mouth, Neji looked at her frustrated, wanting to be able to release into her mouth.

"Not yet" She smiled straddling him, coming down just enough to press his tips to her clit massaging herself with him, Neji's breathing was shorter than before, holding tighter onto the sheets, fighting the urge to move. She leans down and kisses him.

"Figure it out?" She purrs into his ear then sucks on it coming back up, seeing him trying to figure out what she means while coming down onto him, bouncing up and down, keeping one hand on his chest to steady herself while the other reached behind her massaging with his balls. Neji groaned, forgetting what she said to enjoy watching and being inside her. She sees him tense up and she kneels off and hovering over him. She reached down and slowly strokes him with one hand.

"Still haven't figured it out." She smirks seeing how frustrated he's becoming from her putting off his orgasm. She crawled back, leaning down gliding her tongue along his shaft looking up at him, he says her name a slight impatient tone to it.

"I know you want to taste me again and you hate it when I tease you.. but it's part of your punishment. The teasing will end if you figure it out" She said sliding him back into her, slowly bouncing up and down.

Neji suddenly realizing what she meant, lifts his hips thrusting into her hard, gripping the sheets. Shae gasps at the sudden impact, her hands on his chest to balance herself bouncing on his length as her climax builds.

"You have…. Oh god Neji… until I cum to touch me" She moaned already close

Not missing a beat flips her onto the bed, still keeping his pace he slammed into her while kissing her then bringing his mouth to her breasts to kiss, and bite her sensitive skin, his hands caressing her sides then grabbing her ass as he straightens kneeling up right, and then thrusting into her harder. Shae screamed his name as she came, Neji reaching his a few seconds later.

Still ontop of her he rests his head next to hers now fully satisfied, steadying his breathing.

"It took you long enough" Shae said smiling then laughs, he looks at her from the corner of his eye, and lies next to her.

"You were distracting; under any other circumstances I would've figured it out in a second" He smirks

"mm sure" She smiles then looked at the time, and groans

"I want to torture you some more, but I have to go" She walked to her dresser pulling out clothes and changing into her training gear.

"Sakura?" Neji asked adjusting his pants

"Kakashi…. Lee's going to be there, bring him up to speed on where I'm at" She said pulling her hair into a high ponytail

"I'll join you I need to speak to Kakashi about something" Neji said standing up from the bed

Shae grabbed her keys then headed on their way to the training ground

'You have made up! That is great news for everyone" Lee said seeing them walking over to Kakashi, Pakkun and a new dog she hasn't seen before, Shae glances at Neji.

 _"Well I'm having sex with him again.. does that count as "together"..'_

"Um Kinda… Wait why everyone?" Shae said slightly confused why it would matter

"From what Tenten has told me Neji has been in a very foul mood ever since he got back and you would not speak to him" Lee said in a matter of fact way, Shae glances at Neji who looked annoyed.

"I was in a foul mood, because I wanted everyone to stop harassing me about how I was feeling" he said irritated

"Are you certain, Tenten said because Shae would not speak to you, you could not concentrate on meditating, you were annoyed very easily and you looked like you had lost someone very close to you-"

"Hey Lee what did Kakashi tell you about what I've doing recently" Shae said seeing Neji looking like he was about to yell

"You have been working on stealth which is why Pakkun and Bisuke are here, to see if they can find you-" Lee said being interrupted by the dog Shae didn't know coming up to her and sniffing

"Hey Pakkun why are the other ninja hounds calling her purity?" Bisuke asked turning to look at Pakkun

"Heaven not purity, it's like a code name" He responds still sitting next to Kakashi

"Heaven… Now that makes more sense" He said turning back to Shae Pakkuns eyes turn wide seeing him open his mouth knowing what he was about to say and dashing straight for him

"Cause she's just mated with this Neji guy and… *sniif* yup, she's still in heat, Kakashi you should get on that" He said snickering a bit turning to look at a mortified Kakashi.

Lee turned red avoiding eye contact, so does Neji looking down trying to avoid anyone from seeing his face. Pakkun skids to a stop and slowly starts backing up, Bisuke seeing his reaction turns back to Shae who looks about ready to smack a bitch.

"Kakashi get on that?" She hisses stepping closer to Bisuke and continues "I never hit a dog before but there's a first for everything" She uses her newly developed skill hitting Bisuke on the nose temporarily short circuiting his chakra

"BAD DOG!" She yelled, making Bisuke go up in a puff of smoke. Pakkun backs up to Kakashi, and Kakashi holding up his hands, thinking she was coming to smack him too.

"You want to say something too?" She glares at Pakkun, he shakes his head. Shae looks at Kakashi who's still avoiding eye contact, and still has his hands up.

"Control your dogs Kakashi!" She yelled embarrassed and walking away fast, Neji deciding it was best to leave too and followed her.

She walked back to her apartment with Neji, taking off her shoes then sitting on her couch holding a cushion. Neji walked in the kitchen, the tap running and a 'clink' sound from the stove. He walked into the living room sitting next to her. She groans, leaning against him

"I would have thought of all people you would've laughed at that happening" Neji said after a few minutes

"Well normally I would have but did it have to be Kakashi?" She said covering her face reliving that moment. The kettle sounds off and Neji walked to the kitchen with Shae following him

"Here, I'll do it. " She opened the cupboard above her stove taking out green tea and her tea pot, throwing two bags in and pouring the water over top, covering it she then sits on the counter next to the sink.

"Why does it matter if it was Kakashi?" He asked adjusting the amount of water

"Because I want him to see me and think "I respect that woman", not "oh yeah she had sex with Neji".. I've been training so hard and to have that bit of respect I have for not giving up-poof! Gone, gone because of that one dog.." She said glaring at the corner of the room as he was there

"I'm sure this won't affect how Kakashi sensei sees you, it will affect which ninja hound to have around you, that should be it. You give yourself very little credit for anything you've done" He stares at her for a few seconds wandering if it would be okay to say he loved her again or if it would just push her away from him as their relationship hangs in limbo. He turned to her cupboards, and Shae reaches out opening the drawer for cups.

 **…**

"I missed you, I'm happy you're home" Shae said wrapping her arms around Gaara kissing him, he kissed her back smiling, and seeing movement at the corner of his eye

"Momma look!" said a small voice coming from behind Shae, she turns seeing her daughter about 5 years old, black hair, ocean black rimmed eyes, same complexion as hers holding a long staff Shae had placed in the corner to spar with Matsuri later.

"Baby, no you can't play with that until you're older" Shae said letting go of Gaara walking to her and taking her practicing staff.

"But momma look! De-nap-I-nation!" She yells kicking a cushion, it bounces and stops a foot in front of Gaara. He looks down at the pillow then back up to her. Shae laughs then covers her mouth seeing her daughter looking mad at her for laughting.

"Yes, baby that's exactly what momma says de-nap-I-nation mode-Hey, stop putting things in your mouth, hun can you get your brother. He just picks up whatever he sees and tries to eat it" She sighs shaking her head

"Yes, momma" The little girl runs over to her 3 year old brother who has red hair and gold eyes, same complexion as his mother, the little girl taking away what looks like a dropped napkin and giving him a toy instead. She sits next to him playing with another toy while Shae picked up scattered pieces of puzzles, placing them in plastic containers.

Gaara winces closing his eyes as he felt a pain in his ear and turned his head trying to relieve it.

"What's wrong?" He hears Shae ask, then the pain dissipates

"Nothing…" He said opening his eyes seeing sand drifting across his feet and the tile floor

"Daddy, what's wrong with momma?" he looks to his side to his children turning to sand and drifting away with the wind. He looked up alarmed searching for Shae

"Shae!" He called out for her, turning around only seeing sand then walking into something soft. He looked down to see Shae on her knees looking down. He dropped to his knees to look at her, noticing blood dripping from her hands, pooling and being absorbed by the sand beneath, a black spear piercing through her diaphragm to her back keeping her up right. Gaara lifts her face to see her, she opens her eyes and he sees black with red iris.

He opened his eyes lying in bed, then sits up rubbing them. It had been the fourth night in a row with the same nightmare, he gets dressed calling for Baki from his office

"Where is she?" He asked as he enters

"She left for the Mizukage's village a few days ago then she's headed for the Tsuchikage's after that" Baki said knowing he had to keep tabs on her whereabouts

"Who's with her?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi and Yamato. Sasuke Uchiha is to meet up with them when they make it half way to the Mizukage's"

"Why are there no Sand nin with her?" He asked facing the windows

"The council felt it was a sufficient enough team" Baki replied

Gaara breaths deep trying to loosen his fists, but keeping his face relaxed.

"Hm" He turned and nods to Baki, sitting down in his chair as Baki leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can't we take a train it's been like a week, it only takes three days to Suna" Shae said looking around seeing only trees

"It's up a head, see we have a form of transportation" Asuma smiles at her

"Trains good job, if you had cars you could be James bond" She looks around seeing they had no idea what she meant

"Ugh sometimes your world sucks because it doesn't have the same movies, but I guess you wouldn't think of a James Bond since you're like living proof of it"

"Who's James Bond? What kind of movie is it?" Yamato asked, who always wanted to know what her world had versus theres

"He's an assassin almost like your anbu trackers except he doesn't go around with s mask being creepy. He walks around in the open like regular people and when he gets a chance to take out his target, he does it. There's also other things involved like plot lines but that's basically it with plenty of fight scenes"

"Action movie hm" Yamato thinking of similarities

"If he were real. I doubt he could beat an anbu member" Neji said in passing

"Obviously-here dodge this lightning that comes out of nowhere, I doubt anyone could go up against an anbu member unless it's another member" Shae said turning to look at Neji

"Are you referring to my lightning blade?" Kakashi looks to her

"Yeah, I'm not making fun of you just if I could put it in a tiny jar like this sand I would" She said holding onto her necklace

"Someone else tried keeping unique chakra for themselves too" Asuma starts

"Hey don't even try to compare me to pedomaru, giant snakes creep me out too just like those scorpions in Suna…. What makes the animals here so fucking massive, honestly" She said shivering thinking about it

"Never thought about it, they just always been that way" Asuma said pointing up head to a small train station.

"How long is the ride not that I mind" Shae said looking at the people waiting for the train to arrive.

"Three, maybe four days" said Neji as Kakashi walked off to get their tickets waiting for pick up

"A flower for the lady?" Shae turned to see a man in his 30's wheeling a cart full of assorted flowers, Asuma who had been standing next to her glances down at it as does Shae looking back up at him they smile and look at the man Asuma putting his arm around her shoulders

"Of course, which one would you like?" Asuma asked Shae reaches for a lily

"I love this one" She looks up at Asuma smiling trying not to laugh

"How did the lovely couple meet?" the man asked

"I don't know, dad, how did you and mom meet?" Shae said looking back up at him

"Well you know funny story-"

"So sorry I have other customers to tend too excuse me" He said turning red wheeling his cart away fast

"But your flower" Shae said innocently

"Have a nice day" He said waving, after he disappears into the crowd Asuma chuckles a bit and Shae laughs they turn to the others who looked confused to what they saw

"What?" She said smelling the flower

"What was that" Yamato said finally

"When we went to Suna both ways someone asked both of us if he was my brother, my dad or if we were together. I got sick of it so did Asuma and I persuaded him to play along on our way back to the village" She smiles while Asuma shrugs

"Making others uncomfortable again?" Neji said slightly amused she got Asuma to play along

"This happens a lot when we're not in konoha soo when I want an opinion from the peanut gallery I'll ask" She smiles, as the train pulls into the station.

They board the train Shae sees a young girl with a bag boarding too. When Shae makes her way to the part of the train she seen the girl on.

"Our compartment is over here on this side" Neji said holding onto her arm

"I know, I just wanted to ask one of the workers something" She said still looking for the girl

"There should be one over here too" He said leading her to the opposite side, Shae rolls her eyes following.

 _'Guess I'll find her in a while… Who lets their kid travel alone? Maybe she's not alone, meeting a family member on the train or her parents thought it would be a short ride…. That's it I'm gonna find her and ask'_ She stands up trying to get to the door.

"Where you going?" Kakashi said looking up from his book

"To find a bathroom" She said continuing to the door

"Where are you really going?" Neji said keeping his arm extended across the door

"Bathroom" She said simply trying to open the door, barely able to move it an inch

"I hate that you're stronger than me, you make opening doors difficult" She said looking down at him, she sighs hands on her hips

"I was going to check on someone in the other part of the train"

"The little girl, I seen her too" He said

"Yes"

"She's fine"

"You don't know that"

"No one under the age of 12 is allowed on the train without a guardian or one of the employees accompanying her" Asuma said

"What if she's 13 and no one's there" Shae said

"There are employes around" Neji said

"Generally people suck, Neji and there's perverts everywhere" Shae said trying to open the door again

"Fine I'll come with you" Neji said letting go of the door about to stand

"No, Asuma or Yamato should, Kakashi is always wearing his mask and you'll scare her cause you look like this most of the time" Shae looks serious

"I don't look like that"

"You kind of do kokoum" Shae said smiling and laughs, Asuma stands up

"Alright I'll go, unless everyone wants to know what it's like to have their chakra network down for a minute then we'll be right back" Asuma said opening the door and squeezing passed her

"You know me so well" she smiles following

"What are you going to say when you see her?" He asked

"Well I'm going to ask if anyone is with her and if not ask if she'd like company"

"Wouldn't that be "creepy"?" he said looking behind him then to her

"Only if you're right next to me which is why you're gonna stand next to the door" She walked around him waving 'bye' to him and closing the cart door behind her

Looking around the cart she sees her in the corner, Shae waits a minute for anyone to sit next to her, no one comes so she walks over.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked her up and down then nods

"Thanks" Shae sits down looking out the window

"Where did you get that from?" the girl said looking at her ankle

"My friends gave it to me for my birthday, each charm was a gift too"

"Hm, why do you have the symbols for Suna and Konaha?" She said still looking at it

"They were gifts too"

"That's odd"

"I thought it was sweet" She said looking at them

"Boyfriends?" She said raising a brow

"No, friends" Shae said

 _'At least one of them is' she thhought_ looking back out the window

"Are you headed to your grandparents or something" Shae asked casually

The girl stares for a few seconds then answers

"Older sisters" She says simply

"Where are you headed?"

"The village hidden in the mist"

"To get another symbol for your collection?" She smirks

"Maybe, who knows until I get there" Shae said brow raised

"What's your name?" she asked

"Shae, yours?"

"Mika"

"Nice name, you traveling alone?"

"For a few hours"

"I see…. If you have trouble or want to talk, my compartment is in the back, fifth one"

"You're leaving?" Mika said a bit surprised

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure no one was bothering you since you were alone"

"I can take care of myself" she said having a slight annoyance to her voice

"Clearly, well see ya" Shae said heading back to their compartment

"She have someone?" Asuma said following

"No, and no employes came by but I told her if she needed anything where to find me" She smiles

….

A knock at their door with Asuma being the closest he opens it

"Oh, hey" he said

Mika looks around the inside of the compartment

"Sorry I thought-"

"Hey, you came" Shae said walking down from the other end of the train

"Yeah it was getting boring being by myself" Mika said weakly, slightly embarrassed for being uneasy to ride alone

"Well don't just stand there come in" Shae said pushing her in the small space sitting her next to the window as Shae sits next to her then Neji. While Asuma, Kakashi and Yamato sat on the opposite side.

"This is Mika. Mika this is Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma, and Neji" Shae said pointing around to each person. Mika looks around noticing their head bands with the symbols.

"You're nin from the leaf" Mika said slowly then looking at Shae

"Who are you…. No one has this many nin around them unless they're important but I've never heard your name before now" She said suspiciously

"We're just friends traveling together anyway so do you go to school or you on break?" Shae said happy to talk to someone who wasn't a guy

"We start soon" she said still suspicious

Shae keeps asking her questions Mika's suspicions slowly fade after seeing how they all interact with each other, and they didn't treat Shae as if she were of royal blood but a friend.

"Why the hidden mist?" She asked

"Vacation? Why not? Never been there, people visit Konoha all the time" Shae replied

"I guess, they do have this kind of hidden cliff thing that's supposed to be the most amazing sight you'll see" Mika said thinking what else they would be able to do there

"Excuse me… bathroom" Mika whispered to Shae walking to the door, Shae gets up and follows so does Neji.

The train begins to slow down, Yamato, Asuma and Kakashi come out walking towards them a few seconds later.

"Hurry" Neji said moving them faster down the cart to a storage container

"what's going on" Mika asked, Shae shakes her head putting a finger to her lips signalling to be quiet while holding onto her shoulders.

Neji using his byakugan looks for an exit, seeing a small floor panel he signals kakashi for help, moving crates to the side making a small barrier to the panel. When the train stops Kakashi opens the panel jumping down first looking for anyone. On the train are panicked voices and running, Shae turns to Mika reminding her to be quiet, as Yamato and Asuma guard both entrances. Neji helps Mika down the opening first then Shae, and Neji. Neji looks around not seeing anyone, nods to Kakashi.

Kakashi heads out first to nearby forest section, then Mika, she runs tripping over a hidden rock in the grass. Shae dashes from underneath the train, Neji missing by an inch to prevent her from running out, Shae sees a shadow next to her with Kakashi flying passed her kunai in hand. Neji runs out seeing another nin from the right headed for Shae and Mika, Shae grabs Mika, holding her close and rolling out of the way of more kunai piercing where they were while Neji fought the nin that threw the kunai.

Shae tenses sensing someone behind her and takes a kunai from under her dress swinging behind her pushing Mika forward and away from their fight causing her to roll forward. The nin stopped her blow Shae took another one from her dress keeping up with each blow the nin tries then he disappears. Guessing where he was she forces her energy into her heel to a fine point swinging behind her hitting the nins eye, Mika who was too shocked and scared to move sat still until the nin takes her by the hair.

"Stop!" Shae yelled seeing him bringing his hand down to her throat.

"You took my eye, fucking bitch" He growled slitting Mikas throat, he then lunges for Shae only having Neji intervene with a kunai to the nins heart. Shae runs to Mika who was gurgling on her own blood, Shae sings holding her hands over her throat, the blood dripping onto her dress coating her hands until it finally stops.

Mika lies in her arms, pale from losing blood but still breathing. Shae feels a slight rumble underneath her remembering it as when Kakashi used to come from the ground to trick and attack her. She picks up Mika throwing her to Neji as the ground opens beneath her and a hand gripping her leg, the last thing she sees is her team running to her.

 **…** **..**

They follow the nin into the forested section.

"You caused us a lot of trouble leaf nin" said a man with a mask similar to Kakashis holding an unconscious Shae in the mans arm. Holding her like you would a doll, her team standing in front of his group of rouge nin

"What do you want?" Kakashi said

"I wanted compensation for the men you killed but I already have it" He said looking down at Shae

He holds her properly in both arms looking her over, moving her hair from her face to see her properly, he smirks then looks up to Neji and her team keeping their composure

"She's more than enough" He said turning around

"We can't let you take her" Kakashi's voice having a slight edge to it

The man turns around holding a kunai to her throat.

"I need compensation for the men you killed, she's it, unless you want me to kill her to make it even….. That'd be a shame, she looks fun" He said turning her face towards them

'What else do you want?" Kakashi asked again this time controlling his tone

"Put these on and get in the cart" he said as handcuffs are thrown to each mans feet

"I was just going to take her and be done with it, but you decided to irritate me- put them on' He said bringing the kunai to her throat again, all of them crouch slow to the ground putting the cuffs on, suddenly feeling drained of chakra.

"Throw them in the cart" He said to the other nin who obey, dragging them along, as they get in the cart. They're chained to the floor sitting along the wall. The leader walks in placing her out of arms reach from them, then walking out closing the door behind him

Some time later the cart stops moving and the door opened the leader comes in with two other men.

"This is the only one who met your standard, we were careful with the sedative, no mark" The leader said crouching next to Shae

"She should do nicely" A man with glasses said taking out a small note book checking something then looking Shae over.

"Who are they" He said bluntly not bothering to give them his attention

"Target practice" the leader said as the man with glasses nods returning to his book, and hands it to the second man who looked to be in his late 20's, the man with glasses walked out with the leader.

He checks off a list, then taking out a tape measure, wraps it around her breasts, waist and hips then writing her measurements down. He opened her mouth with his thumb looking at her teeth, more writing, and proceeds to look for visible marks and holds the bottom of her dress then turns to her team.

"Do any of you know her?" he said calmly, all he gets are narrow stares.

"If you know her then you can answer my question…"

"Yes, we know her" Yamato said

"Good, is she a virgin or not?" his hand still on the hem of her dress and continues

"If none of you know I'm going to have to check.." He pauses and not being given a response immediately he slides his hand under her dress

"She's not" Neji growls at him

"How are you certain" He said not moving

"I've been with her" He said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Hm.. Maybe he'll be nicer to this one" the man mumbles writing it down then stands up exiting the cart.

"Shae" Asuma whispered trying to get her to wake up. He tried a few more times and Shae mumbles something trying to open her eyes.

"Shae, you have to wake up" Neji said trying to will her awake

"mmm?" She sits up, looking around seeing wooden walls, and finding Nejis voice, she smiles rubbing her eyes fighting to stay up

"Come here" Neji whispered

She crawls to him slowly, fighting off sleep then leans against him to get comfortable

"No, Shae you can't fall asleep, look" He said pulling at the chains, She looks down confused

"Take the pin from your hair put it in my hand"

She stares at him for a few seconds then reaches into her hair pulling out a pin then placing it onto his hand. She looks up seeing everyone else and the chains on their hands as the men come back in seeing Shae next to them the man with glasses picks her up. Adrenaline waking her up she kicks the man in his late 20's in the face knocking him out, the leader holds kunai in his hands standing next to her team.

"If you cause any more trouble, they all die"

Shae tenses up seeing him

"There, we can't have you getting bruised or we don't get paid" said the leader

The man with glasses throws her over his shoulder, Shae stares at them wide eyed then looks at the ground as she's being carried out.

 _'Don't cry… don't scream for them… you'll make it worse'_

The man throws her into a different cart locking her in, Shae looked around for a loose board.

 _'Blood they need blood to track you if they-No when they get out'_ Shae pulled a pin from her dress she sewn in too all her dresses in case of kidnapping and they needed to track her. She sees a small opening in the floor, cutting the side of her hand and squeezing her hand to pump drops of blood out, reopening it when it would stop bleeding, careful not to make it obvious on the floor what she did.

The cart slows and Shae places the pin back in her dress, waiting for them to walk in. The small window opened and a long thin stick is put through. Shae dodges each needle dart that comes from it, hearing voices they toss in a can with smoke exploding, Shae holds her breath picking it up then throwing it back out, only the gas was worked too fast. She starts to feel numb and sits down, eventually stops moving. The man with glasses comes in and picked her up, waling out taking her to what looked like a small mansion.

"Take her, clean her up" He said handing over the book to a few maids.

They nod holding her arms and dragging her to the back through double doors and down a set of stairs. They turn right down a long dim hallway at the end, a room filled with light. When they walk in the entire room was filled with porcelain accessories, the only thing that was out of place was a small wooden chair they placed her on and stripped her naked.

Shae was still paralyzed from the gas, as they spray her with water then scrub her with soap and a brush all over and rise her before taking her over to a pre-filled tub filled with hot water with pink and red rose petals. Rinsing her hair with the scented water. They look at her hands and feet cleaning and repainting her nails brick red. Once they were dry they pull her out of the tub patting her dry and rubbing body oil over her. One of the maids leaves returning with several small boxes and one big one.

Opening the bigger box to a blood red silk kimono with white Kamila's adoring the bottom, they open each small box holding the silk robe to Shae along with the delicate thin laced lingerie trying to see the best match settling on a blend of gold and charcoal black. The maids slide them on her, and then painting her lips and eyes and pulling up her hair in a bun then putting it back down assessing their work as if she were a doll.

Feeling was coming back to her finger tips she thinks back to how they got her to the bathroom, one of the girls takes a small long thin capsule from her pocket and cracking it below Shaes nose. She inhaled having more feeling return but only enough to barely lift her hand to her face.

"Is she ready yet?" The man with the glass asked at the doorway, he walked in looking her over, opening her robe then closing it

"Use the darker red with gold treading, he always prefers that one on women like her" He said walking out

They nod changing her into his suggestion placing the robe back on her, tightly closing as they wrapped the sash around her several times before tying it into a bow on her lower back. They finally remove her anklet and necklaces, leaving them on the counter.

"You should be all set for master" One of them said as they both help Shae to her feet, walking her out of the bathroom and down a few hallways and then up to the second story. They open the door and she sees a bed on the right side at the center back waiting was a man in his late 30's short black hair, and blue eyes. She looked down at the table in front of him. Tea was laid out, biscuits and several books stacked to the side. They set Shae down on the pillow in front of the table and man, bow and leave. The man sets his book down on top of the others.

"Would you like some tea, it's Jasmine" He said pouring a cup then sliding it over to Shae and then pours himself one.

 **…** **.**

"Sasuke, I thought you were going to meet us at the Mizukage's how did you end up here?" Kakashi said in lead with Pakkun in front,

"This was part of the mission I had to complete, rouge nin robbing certain trains this is the first they had taken someone from it. If what Naruto says is true how do you expect to find her" Sasuke said

They stop running when they see track marks in several directions, Pakkun smells the surround area.

"Here! They went this way" Sasuke looked at Pakkun for an explanation

"We've been training her, she knows the only way to follow her scent is by blood, it's faint but there's enough" Pakkun said

"That's our girl" Asuma said running after Pakkun as does everyone else

 **…** **.**

"Are these books you've read or planning to read?" Shae asked softly bringing the cup to her lips

"Books I've read and plan on reading again, they're fascinating" He said watching her carefully

"I used to have a friend that-"

"A male friend?" He said narrowing his eyes over his cup

Shae quickly pinned this man's characteristic traits down to trick him into letting his guard down

"No, she would have a small pile of books on her night stand. She would give herself a set time to finish each book, or she said she'd never finished it" keeping her voice soft

Showing she was being submissive since having a more casual way of talking visibly irritated him.

"I had a friend similar to that once" he said taking a sip of his tea

"You must be hungry, how rude" He said placing a few biscuits on a small plate and sliding it to her

"Thank you master" Shae said remembering what the maid called him. He smiles

"How did you know to call me that?" He asked leaning forward, she keeps her eyes downcast

"I heard one of your servants refer to you as master, I only assumed" She said softly

"And you were right my little bird" He leans back looking her over again.

"Tell me, could my little bird be a nightingale?" He pours himself more tea

"It depends on what master would like to hear, I only know a certain amount of songs" She said looking away and pretending to blush

"Sing what you please, however I never want to hear a single curse or dirty word pass those lips of yours, or my nightingale will be put in a cage" His voice having underlying tones of it being more than just a cage. He leans over stroking her cheek while Shae fought the urge to tell him to go fuck himself, as being purely submissive was not in her nature, her own actions and words making her skin crawl.

"Of course master" She smiles only looking up slightly and back down.

Shae sings a lullaby, while suppressing the feeling she would get before her power came to the surface.

"mm I know a nightingale when I see one" His tone sending chills through her

Shae estimated how much longer it would be until the gas wears off, picking up her tea cup was becoming easier than when she first came in.

"It's getting late and nightingales need rest" He stands up walking to Shae and picking her up and then lying her on the bed.

"How does the story end? The one you were reading" Shae asked trying to stall for time.

"A curious one are we? Hm" He walked to the table picking up the book then sitting next to her. Opening the last chapter and reading it to her as he slowly unties the sash holding the robe closed.

Once the sash was unraveled he opens he robe reading the last line, he set down the book as his eyes wandering her figure, and running his hand from her face to her thigh leaning down to kiss her as his fingers curl around the laced fabric panties.

"I know it must be too early to ask… but can we.. against the wall?" She whispered looking away

He studies her face and smiles, running his hands over her breasts to her sides.

"I knew you were going to be my favourite" His voice becoming darker

He picked her up holding her against the wall, helping her arms around his neck.

 _'_ _Are you really going to let him do this?'_

She faintly hears echoing in her head, and looks around for anything within reach to use

 _'_ _I said are you really going to let him take you like this, helpless, drugged from that gas, washed and clothed like a sacrifice… or maybe you are enjoying this'_

 _'I don't need your help, go away'_ she thought to that same voice that would come to her through nightmares

He kisses her, opening her robe with one hand, his other holding her up. She focused what energy she could into the tips of her right hand to a point, she brings her hand down aiming for his rib to his heart. He feels her hand move and reaches for her wrist looking at the energy radiating from her hand.

"I was going to be nice to you because you earned it but now I'm going to have to clip your wings" His eyes filled with fury and hate, throwing her to the floor.

Shae turned rolling out of the way of his fists, barely able to dodge, stumbling onto the table, grabbing a cup and hurling it at him. He catches the cup throwing it to the side.

 _'_ _You're never going_ _to_ _win this, you need me… Even without the gas you would barely match his speed'_

He catches her wrist, twisting it behind her back, smashing the side of her face into the ground.

 _'_ _Take my hand and we'll end it together, he won't stop'_ He lifts up her robe

 _'_ _Do it now'_ She sees the eyes in the darkest part of her mind. A hand covered in black liquid reaching out into the light the same chaotic feeling of losing control of her mind, her soul, her humanity coming from it. The feeling of her panties being yanked down she reaches for the hand taking it.

 _'_ _That's a good girl'_

She felt a surge of energy course through her and hears the door to the room slide open distracting the man. She dislocates her own arm turning on her side kicking her foot to his knee hearing a crack. And then seeing a kunai flying to the man she catches it mid-air bringing it in one swift motion down to his inner thighs and arms severing main blood vessels she lunges at him throwing her weight into her shoulder setting it back in place.

 _'_ _You now have 30 seconds until he bleeds out from the adrenaline, what are you going to do with those few seconds left'_

Shae brings down the kunai to his heart several times, blood splattering on her and pooling below her, finally ending with a blow to his head, breathing hard.

She looked down at her hands covered in blood, and shaking in shock at the realization what she did wasn't just a simple kill to defend herself this was pure rage, losing control of herself, wanting to bring him back only to do it again.

She feels tears streaming down her face and sees someone approaching from the corner of her eye, she looks up, a sob coming from her after seeing Neji.

"Keep your eyes on me" He said in his soothing voice picking her up and closing her robe.

She stares at Neji trying to stop any sound escaping her still shaking. He jumps out of the second story to the first balcony then to the ground.

"My necklace, the bathroom downstairs.." She said in a small wavering voice

Neji looks to Asuma who nods going back inside. Shae was oblivious to the chaos of people's shrieks and running from the small mansion as they left.

"Water style jutsu"

Cold water suddenly hitting her skin making her scream and flinch, holding on to Neji tighter.

"I have you, I won't let go" He said trying to calm her down, only when the water stops does she relax her grip.

Asuma caught up holding onto her jewelry and handing it to Neji.

After he ties the clasp to her anklet, they set out in silence, no one daring to ask or say what happened to her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah!" Shae screamed sitting up looking around frantic for an escape as she breathed heavily.

Nejis held his arms around her holding her closer

"I'm here, I'm right here" He whispered in her ear.

This being the third night in a row Shae hadn't been able to sleep through the night. Her team lying awake by the fire in the small house Yamato made.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" She said lying back down facing Neji in the small joining room while the rest of her team was sharing the main room.

"I wasn't sleeping" He sayid softly as she curls her body to his leaving little space between them

"I'm not going anywhere" He rubbed her back, his chin ontop of her head.

"Neji, I'm sorry" She whispered tears filling her eyes, he shakes his head knowing what she meant and had been apologizing for the passed few days.

"You had too, there was no way to avoid it" keeping histone gentle

He held the back of her head pulling her the rest of the way to his chest. That man was her first kill, he didn't have the heart to say what he actually felt. After seeing her in that position he felt that man deserved far worse than what he seen her do. He wasn't bothered by her brutality since Kakashi and Yamato would use clones to help her with simulation kills and he had seen worse as a shinobi. He only wished he had been the one to take his life.

"What happened to Mika?" She asked, her voice still holding back tears

"I made sure she was okay and left her with one of the female employees"

"How did you.." She said not able to finish her sentence

"The pin you gave me helped. It wasn't a plain lock as I suspected so it took some time, the cuffs were designed to suppress chakra, it also helped Sasuke was there to help with the nin we were being taken too" Neji said still using a soothing voice trying to get her comfortable enough to sleep again

"How much longer to the Mizukage's village?"

"A days walk, not far" Neji was still rubbing her back as she nods

"I don't have anything to wear to the village other than this" She said feeling the plain pink dress they found in a small tourist shop.

Her small problem making him smile, she had something to say that didn't involve that day, staying silent or she was about to cry.

"We'll find a store when we get there and you can change before we see the Mizukage" He reassures her trying to help her move passed what happened in any way he could.

"Okay" She whispered, slowly drifting back to sleep

 **…** **.**

"Can I have this in a bigger size?" Shae asked the sales woman holding a sky blue color skirt with a large daisy print on the bottom.

"How about this one, it comes in red too" She said holding a deep green skirt with what looked like birds flying across it. Staring at the birds she shakes her head continuing to look.

"We also have a red and white Kamilia-" the woman starts

"No thank you, I want something blue nothing red" Shae said pulling an ocean color dress from the rack making her think of Gaara.

 _'He'd know how to control it, he's never let me down before, he kind of just shows up when I'm in trouble... he had a demon in him for years.. He should know how to control…'_

She begins to shake pushing her thought away and taking the dress. A gold thin chained belt and bangles to the cashier paying then changing in a nearby washroom.

"Ready?" Asuma asked

To others it was in his usual way but to her his voice sounded softer. She nods, walking in the middle surrounded by her team, it was the only formation that stopped her from panic attacks, Neji to her right, Asuma her left, Kakashi and Yamato upfront with Sasuke in the back.

"Shae, I wouldn't expect you to be late arriving, you seem punctual…" The Mizukage's voice trailing off seeing the scratched bruise on her face, walking over to her from his desk.

"I am, I hate waiting so why would I keep others waiting, but um we had some trouble getting here, I'm so sorry" Shae bowed smiling

"Oh?" He looked to her team

"Rogue nin robbed the train they were on, we had to find someone they took" is all the information Sasuke would allow

"I see, you always had a good heart" The Mizukage smiles at her

 _'I don't know about that anymore.. I had.. a good heart'_ she thought as he continues

"I'll show you to our hospital, the anbu and you can rest, shouldn't be more than a few hours" He walked to the door opening it waiting for her, she smiles and follows.

"Do you think I could ever be an anbu?" She asked the Mizukage, who avoids eye contact

"uhh, I don't know.." He said carefully

"I'm kidding, that's a bit hard core for me, I prefer helping… healing" She smiles at the Mizukages slight uncomfortable demeanor, he sighs

"I was going to say healing is your gift to excel in" He relaxes

"How's Asuda and Toma?" She asked looking at the passing signs and people. Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma silently splitting off to take care of some errands

"They're doing quite well, the seal is holding. But I see you're doing well also no permanent damage" He said referring to when Yukio tried crushing her neck

"No it wasn't as bad as it looked, I'm so-"

"Please don't apologize, I meant what I said it would've ended that way sooner or later, in a way I'm glad it wasn't by my hands" He said in a low voice, Shae nods letting go of the subject

"You have a kind heart too, must be why you're a kage, that and you're killer strong" She smiles, he laughs

"It's more than just strength that makes you a kage, it's proving yourself worthy of such a thing and to better what your predecessor set out to do at least it is here, in other nations it's politics, who would make a better kage."

"What about your Mizukage?"

"She was nice, I was her bodyguard for a long time"

"Her? Like Lady Tsunade" Shae said impressed this was the first she's heard of another kage other than Lady Tsunade and the Tsuchikage being female.

"Mhm, She was a kind woman, I think the sand and cloud are the only one that hasn't had a female kage, now that you mention it" he said turning the corner to the hospital just up ahead

"Well Gaa-The Kazekage makes a damn good one, so we don't need another right now" She faintly blushes at her slip of the tongue

"I'm aware you and the Kazekage are friends. If you mention his name by accident I won't hold it against you or see it as disrespect, Naruto says his name rather than title from time to time" He said entering the hospital holding the door for her

"There's not many surgeries going on while you're here so it'll be mostly typical nurse duties. Sakura had sent us something if you'll come with me" The Mizukage said waving over a doctor.

"This is Hiroshi he will be who you talk to for any problems while in the hospital" He said walking down a hall to his office. She walked in with the doctor and the Mizukage closed the door holding his hand up to Sasuke and Neji.

"They'll only be a few minutes" The Mizukage said standing in front of the door.

"Now, Shae have you been sexually active in the last week?" He asked rifling through the metal cabinet next to his desk.

"um… no?" She said a little disturbed why he would want to know

"That's a questionable no..Hm" He looks at her and then brings out two viles and a needle

"A medical nin called Sakura from the leaf village sent us a detailed list of what you can and can't have, she said by the time you got here you should have your next dose, drink this" He said filling the needle with the other vile. She relaxes when he explained why he wanted to know.

"There all done" Hiroshi said standing up walking to the door Shae following and rubbing her arm, they all turn to look at her rubbing her arm

"Tetanus shot" she points to her face, the doctor keeping what it actually was to himself

"It doesn't look infected" Sasuke said

"No but you're not a doctor" Neji replied

 _'They seriously believed that?' S_ he thought walking passed them

After being shown the hospital where and what she'd be doing, she asked the Mizukage about the cliff Mika told her about.

"It's close to the edge of the village, I suppose now would be a good time" He said turning right, most of the walk there was just catching up on what she's learned and has been practicing.

"I don't suppose you would become a teacher anytime soon, we always need good teachers" The Mizukage said and she smiles

"One thing at a time, I just got here" She looks ahead seeing the upcoming edge of the cliff, mist preventing andone from seeing the bottom, only the setting sun

"It's beautiful" she whispered, seeing a rainbow in the far distance, the Mizukage standing still admiring his own village

"I went to the bottom once a very long time ago, nothing but rock" He said

"Or that's what you want me to think" Shae said walking towards the edge

"There's some plants but not much else" he said holding her wrist.

Shae opens her mouth looking as if she's about to scream only to start whistling and the Mizukage relaxes his grip

"What are you doing?" he asked furrowing his brow

"Seeing if there's an echo" she whispered trying to hear it

"Hm..*whistles* "

"BAAHH" Shae let out a lamb sound, and then snickering. He looks at her then around seeing only Sasuke and Neji standing several feet behind her then turns back

"WHO!" He said making the sound of an owl making her laugh.

For the next few minutes they kept making various animal noises trying to get an echo to come back at them. Neji rubbed his forehead wondering how she can get other people to join her little games while Sasuke looked bored.

"Is that the Mizukage?" They hear faintly through some trees. Shae grabs his hand running from the people approaching then passing Neji and Sasuke.

"Run you fools!" Shae said not looking back, only stopping when a few streets into the village

"You know this is my village, right?" he said when they stop

"Yeah, but they're going to think I'm weird or a bad influence better not chance it" She smiles

It was the most fun she had in days.

They spend the rest of her day seeing the anbu, walking throughout the village and showing where they would be staying.

 **…** **..**

"Are you okay to be alone?" Yamato asked

"I'm sure, I can't keep being afraid to stay alone"

"We're down the hall if.." he said, Shae nods knowing what he meant.

This was the first time in a week she's wanted to try staying by herself instead of finding her way curled up on the floor next to whoever was on the couch

"Where's Neji?" She asked

He had been keeping his distance unless she approached or reached out to him first

"He needed to check something, you know, we really don't mind-"

"But I mind, I want to be a shinobi and I can't keep being scared of.. things" She said still not able to say she killed someone or that if she were to be alone that same voice would come back

"All of you can't coddle me. It was what I needed for a few days but it's not good for me anymore, time to put on my big girl pants" She smiles lightly punching Yamatos arm

"Alright, but you know where we are, good night"

"Night" She closed the door, as Yamato walks away.

A while later Neji opened the door, closing and locking it behind him, walking to the bedroom and seeing Shae on the bed, still awake pulling at a loose pillow thread.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she said softly still pulling at it

"Naruto and Gaara wanted an update on our travels"

"Did you-"

"I only told them a vague description of what happened nothing very detailed, though I'm sure Sasuke is to give his report to Naruto" He stops talking seeing she looked upset again, he sits next to her.

"I wanted to tell them personally so they can see I'm okay…. I already have ptsd from being attacked all those other times" she said jokingly and seeing Neji's expression unchanged, she sits up.

"I'm fine really I am" she tilts her head trying to getting his attention

Still sitting in his spot thinking she crawls onto his lap straddling him placing her arms around his neck then smiles kissing him, he pulls away from her kiss.

"I still think you need time" he whispered

"If I did I wouldn't be here" she whispered back unbuttoning her shirt

"Shae" He said holding her hands

She stops and lowers her hands neither angry or upset. Knowing he was right, only wanting some way not to be aware of what was lurking in the shadows for a while. She laid down curling up next to him

 **…** **.**

"I thought you weren't going to be back for another day" Shae said hearing someone coming through her door, and putting away some dishes she'd just washed

"I was but we managed to get back earlier. You have everything for your apartment now" Neji said looking around before walking up behind her

"mm" Shae moaned as Neji kissed her neck, and taking off her dress turning then lifting her onto the kitchen table knocking over the tables accessories, sliding his hand under her panties, gently rubbing his fingers against her clit.

"Don't stop" she whispered feeling him pull away, opening her eyes seeing a womanly shaped figure covered in black liquid.

"Hm… I won't" It said

The same eyes and voice from before looking back at her, wrapping their hands around her throat as the apartment fades into a pool of red, Shaes head almost submersed in it, the figure pushing her in deeper as Shae struggled to stay above, liquid pouring into her mouth.

 _'Blood?'_ She thought clawing at the figure still trying to drown her

'You can't ignore me forever, without darkness there can be no light" It growls at her

She wakes up holding her throat, looking around to see Neji was still next to her. She moves closer to him pulling his arm around her, feeling her move he looks down and held her closer. All the nightmares she had not once had she told him about it, only assuming it had to do with that man.

 **…** **.**

"I hope your journey to the Tsuchikages village is uneventful" The Mizukage said seeing the faded scratch on Shae's face

"I also have something to give to you from the Kazekage, if you left a day earlier you would've missed it" He hands her a thick fabric bag.

Shae looks inside seeing the double chained sickles, a little note at the bottom opening it in the bag so no one else sees

 _keep it on you at all times.  
Practice._

"My weapon I forgot I left at the sand village, it's a double chained sickle" Shae smiles and closes the bag

"Excellent choice it suits you, the Tuchikage will be pleased"

"Hm?"

"She designed that weapon and had it sent to the sand village when she heard there were certain ones you couldn't pick up because of your strength" the Mizukage said

"Does everyone know my business?" Shae said looking around

"We need to know where you are with your training" He smiles with a slight shrug

"Okay, thank you for having us and this" she holds up a new jar he gave her for the scratch on her face

"Take care.. bye meow" he said waving them off

"Bye meow" she responded waving

Her team confused if they really just heard them say 'meow' then followed her

"How do you get people to do these things" Asuma said shaking his head

"The same way I got you to play along, What? It's fun" She smiles

Asuma pats her on the head while Sasuke evaluated Shae the entire time whether or not if he should consider her someone to watch out for.

"It was nice of the station to return our things" Shae said digging inside her bag and pulling out a small envelope turning to Sasuke

"Sarada wanted me to give you this" She gives him the envelope at the same time trying to close her bag. He takes it brushing against her fingers and opened it, inside was a small recent picture of Sarada and Sakura.

"Thanks" He said putting it in his pocket

"She's a great kid" Shae said smiling

"She is" he said in his usual tone

"Sakura says she expects you home when we head back, so don't go running off to another mission or I have her and Narutos permission to knock you out" Shae said looking at him

He lets out a small laugh, her team looking over at him, waiting for it

"Your skill level is of a gennin, there's no way-ugh" He almost drops to the ground, trying to steady himself

"When you touched the envelope I set your chakra to shut down in three weeks when we head back. I knew you'd take it because Sarada wanted to give it to you and this would be my only chance because after I told you I'd knock you out, you would be on your guard. Gennin level or not, that small drainage you felt was a tester to know I'm serious. I learned quickly on how to control my abilities, I'm boarder line obsessed with figuring out what I can and can't do… anyway that's one of them, don't worry your chakra will come back full power in a few seconds" Shae said still walking along

"Oh and your genjutsu won't work on me, I asked Sarada and Kurenai to see if it would and it doesn't, it only feels like the slightest pressure on the eyes" She turns to look at him

"I made a promise to Sakura, and I had to do this because I heard you like taking off when you please so that's like a timer just in case you decide to be an asshole. Gennin, Chunin, Jonin... Never underestimate your opponent no matter how cute and cuddly they look" She smiled shrugging, Sasuke glared at her standing back up.

"I was going home afterwards, I still need to give Naruto information" He said coldly

"Hm, it's just a precaution" she said not looking back feeling his glare at the back of her head

 **…**

"Again" Asums said to Shae holding his chakra blades. She holds on tighter to the handles of her sickles forcing her energy to the sharpest part of the blades

"Good, now throw one"

Shae throws the one in her right hand at a tree, Asuma hit it out of the way with his blade.

"Not sharp enough, again" he said

Shae pulled back the sickle with the chain, refocusing, sharpening the edge to a finer point like she does with her heel.

"Better, again"

She throws it, the blade embedding it's self into the bark.

"Again" he said

Shae pulls at the chain bringing it back to her.

"What is it you're trying to do? She doesn't have wind chakra" Yamato said sitting next to the fire.

"No, but what she's got is similar. She should be able to cut straight through that tree like she can with her feet or hands, her opponent isn't always going to be up close for that" He replied still watching Shae throwing her sickles

"I thought jutsu's won't work on her" Sasuke said sitting almost in the shadows

"Certain ones, like genjutsu, ninjutsu like shadow possession worked but she learned to use it to drain Shikamaru's power any ninjutsu that involves holding the person she'll drain you but if it's long range such as Temari's fan, weapons or tai jutsu she needs a real defense for. Pure chakra whether if it's meant to heal or not hurts her. Ino even tried mind possession but it was as if she deflected it and Ino ended up in a squirrel nearby" Asuma explained what they found so far

"If I had enough time for skin to skin contact, even just a nick I can just shut their network down like you" She said looking over at them

"I figured" Sasuke said unmoving, still annoyed after her little trick

"I think that's enough for today" Asuma said retrieving his blade

"Oh thank god my arms are killing me" She said sitting down while dropping her weapon next to her, arms at her sides

"Guess who's turn it is to cook" Kakashi said coming back with more wood and a small bag

"Can't it be my turn tomorrow, my arms.. I can't move my arms" Shae said with a slight whine as he sets the bag next to her, they all turn to Asuma

"Alright, should've stopped an hour earlier, guess it's my fault" He takes the bag, pouring water into a pot to boil for the rice and works on cutting vegetables.

A piercing sound cuts through the air.

"Was that a cat?" Neji said looking in the direction it came from

"No, it's a baby" Shae and Sasuke say at the same time then they look at each other

"How do you know" saying at the same time again

"Oh Sarada, right. Day care worker at one point, only ever had two infants while I was there, that's how they would sound when they cry…Neji-" Shae said looking in the direction it came from.

"She appears to be alone, one large bag with her and she's holding-wait" He said to Shae seeing her walking off

"I'm just going to see if she'd like some food" she said

"There's only enough for us" Yamato said standing up following her

"Then I'll give her mine, don't make it spicy it'll upset the baby's tummy when the mother feeds her… I'll eat the food pellets even though they look like rabbit shit, everyone but Asuma or Yamato stay here mainly because you'd look scary to a woman alone with a baby" She laughs still walking, they all look at her unamused

"Who's there?" The woman said standing up holding onto her bag

"Hey, I'm Shae and this is Yamato, we heard your baby crying and we were wondering if you wanted to eat, we have plenty" She smiles staying where she was.

"You're leaf nin.." she said relaxing after seeing Yamato's head band, she looks around then down at her baby Shae tilted her head unable to see her face properly.

"um.. is it spicy?"

"No" Shae said softly

"Why are you way out over in the land of earth" She said slowly walking over

"Oh, I was getting more medical training, shadowing experienced doctors for difficult surgeries" She lies having been there to tend to the anbu and a stubborn old lord that refused to take the new aged medicine.

The young woman nods, Shae stayed ahead of her so she doesn't feel threatened as does Yamato.

"Hey this is" Shae turned to her

"Shina" she said finally able to make out her features, black hair blue-green eyes, late 20's

"This is, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Asuma- I told you not to make it spicy put down the damn peppers, and you know Yamato from earlier" She said sitting down while Shina stayed close to her.

"They're not I tried it before-" He sees Shae giving him a death stare and puts them down

The last time he said it wasn't spicy he added too much by accident not realizing it takes a few minutes for the heat to come out of those peppers

"Going to see someone?" Shae says reaching for tea Neji was pouring for them, handing Shina one.

"Yes, my families not far from here. They haven't seen her yet" She said softly

"How old?"

"A month old" She said looking down at the baby

"She's a cutie pie" Shae said watching her sleep,

"She's quiet, doesn't cry much" She smiles

"You know if you wanted we could escort you to your families house, you never know about people" Shae said taking the bowl of rice with cooked vegetables handing it to Shina.

Her team gives her a look discretely, this would be the second time they veered off course for home to take someone else home safely

"That would be so kind..um" she said trying to hold the baby and take the bowl.

"I could hold her if you would like both hands to eat" Shae laughs

"Thank you" Shae puts the bowl on the ground and takes the baby in her arms.

Shina takes the bowl eating immediately. Shae feels a small rumble in the babies chest.

"Um, would you mind if I heal that noise in her chest?"

Shina nods, Shae held her hand to her chest, humming softly as the rumble dissipates

"You're good with children, I didn't have to adjust your arms or her head, do you have one?" She said almost done

"No, I was a day care worker once, and there were some babies so I know a few things" she said slightly swaying side to side.

She nods placing her bowl down and taking her back in her arms. Neji taps Shae on the arm, and she looks to him holding his bowl to her. She smiles and takes it mouthing a 'thank you' he sits silently eating the food pellets they'd been having for a week straight.

Shina props herself against her bag with the baby in her arms, out of habit from the day care Shae continues to hum. Eventually noticing Shina had fallen asleep. Shae takes her blanket and covered the woman and baby, backing up leaning against a tree and falling asleep too.

She feels a tap on her arm, opening her eyes seeing Neji and looking around as her team were packing up. she sits up stretching looking over at Shina and the baby still sleeping, she gently taps her arm.

"We're going to head out soon, where was it you were going?" she said softly, finishing her question there's a puff of smoke,

Shae jumps startled getting her teams attention, as the smoke cleared she only seen the baby and the bag. They stop what they're doing looking at the baby.

Shae sees a corner of folded paper sticking out of the swaddled blanket the babies in

 _'No… please no'_ She thought picking up the baby and taking out the paper, unfolding it.

 _As soon as I seen you in the town you passed by a few miles back  
I knew you'd take good care of her.  
How you held her, sang to her, healed her.  
Her name is Hatsukoi_


	19. Chapter 19

Shae holds Hatsukoi in her arms clutching the letter in her hand, shaking her head trying her best to control her mixed emotions. Asuma crouches next to her taking the letter in hand and reading it then handing it over to Kakashi who reads it out loud.

"She could be anywhere by now unless Kakashi uses-" Asuma starts

"Don't bother" Sasuke said turning back to his bag picking it up and continued

"She was planning this for a while from the sound of that letter, if we gave her back, she'd do it again and maybe next time she won't be so lucky with who she leaves the baby with"

"She's from the sand village there's a symbol on the letter" Shae said softly, Kakashi turned it over seeing the symbol

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked as they all look to her and she looks down at Hatsukoi.

"We should take her back to the sand, see if there's any record of her birth. I've only been to pediatrics once but they're very thorough with paper work. That's if she was even there or hid the fact she was pregnant…. " Shae says looking up at them.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, you didn't do anything wrong you deserve to see the world as a beautiful place. I promise to care for and protect you until we find your other family, would that be okay?" She said softly to the infant who was still sound asleep.

She checks her diaper, opening the bag next to her for a new one. Asuma helps her looking inside handing her one with a long plastic pad and wipes. She gently laid her down changing her, then wrapping her back up in the blanket

"Who abandons their child with strangers" Nejis said in a low voice his tone harboring disgust

"Someone scared, not ready, the father didn't want it, there's a number of reason why Neji" She said holding her close taking another blanket tying it around her like a hammock putting her inside.

"There are other ways of going about this" He snaps, making Hatsukoi fuss

"I know I'm only answering your question, I'm not defending what she did and don't raise your voice you're going to make her cry" She said standing up, shushing her.

"To Suna?" Sasuke said picking up the baby's bag

"Yeah" Shae said following him, walking in silence too stunned to believe what happened,

"I can hold her if you're tired" Sasuke said after they had been walking for a few hours. They all look at him, he turned to look back

"What?" he said

"Are you being nice? Is this your dad mode?" Shae said walking to him with mouth hanging open slightly

"Yesterday you said your arms were hurting you, so I asked" He said looking at her from the corner of his eye

"Oh sure" She said taking the make shift baby hammock to him, then the baby. she fusses from the sudden lack of warmth. Sasuke holds her close putting his arms around her, warming her up

"Huh… Well would you look at that. Actually never mind, don't look at that. It's a little weird seeing you being gentle" she says tilting her head

"I've seen him carrying Sarada a few times, so it's not that weird to me" Yamato said as Kakashi nodded, Asuma and Neji just as weirded out as Shae was.

Hatsukoi begins to cry. Sasuke digs in the bag only finding small empty bottles, he looks to Shae.

"Don't look at me I'm not lactating" She said straight faced she sees he has a faint blush then she laughs

"I'll find it hold on"

She takes the bag finding a small can of liquid formula pouring it into one of the empty bottles. He takes the bottle feeding her. Shae looks in the bag estimating how any bottles and formula they have until they run out.

"We have three days if she's a hearty eater, four days at best…" Shae says looking back at Kakashi who pulls out his map.

"There's a little town, three day's walk"

"Could we make it in two?" Yamato asked

"If we pick up the pace and with less sleep" Kakashi says and they agree to it.

After a few hours Sasuke stops running, slowing down to a halt. They stop to see what was wrong, he takes off the hammock handing Shae the baby then taking off his cloak. he takes out a bottle water from his pocket pouring it over a small puked area.

'Oh, did Sasuke forget to burp you, aww I'm sorry you lost your breakfast" Shae said cooing to her, Sasuke turned glaring at her.

"What?... you're looking at me as if I made her puke on you, shouldn't you have remembered to burp her… look like this" Shae said with firm but gentle patting her back until there's a small sound

"I know how, she was being difficult"

"No, Sasuke you're being too light handed, just remember if she cries then it was too much" She puts the hammock on her handing over the bag to him.

"She needs to be changed" He said lying down the small mat, Shae takes her off and handing her over, Sasuke looks at her

"What? Forget how to change a diaper too?" Shae said rolling her eyes and lying her down changing her

"Sakura never let me change Sarada" He said in a low voice

"What? Why?" Shae using the baby power on her

"Did you drop Sarada?" He looks in the bag for a diaper

"You dropped her?!" She whispers surprised

"I didn't drop her, she rolled when I reached for a wipe and I caught her before she hit the ground but Sakura wouldn't let me after that" He said flat toned handing her the diaper.

Shae smiles, hearing a small coo she looks down seeing she was up, quickly placing the diaper on her then re-wrapping her and picking her up.

"Hello beautiful, good afternoon, my you sleep so long, we're on our way to the Sand village" She said softly smiling at her, her blue-green ocean eyes staring at her curiously looking around

"Why do you talk to her as if she can understand you?" Neji asked drinking his water

"Babies respond to tone, if you sound angry or upset it makes them feel upset but if you sound happy and calm then they are too… well unless they're just being cranky, hungry or wet, right Hatsukoi?" She coos to her, Hatsukoi having a small smile tug at her lips.

"Yeah that's right, okay let's go" She said in a happy excited tone making her smile before walking off leaving Sasuke to put away the bag. Asuma half smiles scratching his head, Kakashi and Yamato slightly impressed with keeping the baby calm. While Neji was watching her closely keeping his concerns to himself

 **…**

"Shae" She hears bathing in the hot spring they found

"What?" She said not moving

"She won't stop crying, we fed her, burped her" Kakashi said from behind a tree

"Are you holding her close?" She said getting out only having the short 5-10 minutes to herself for the past week.

"Yes, but she seems to hate it and cries more" He explains

"Maybe it's because you don't use a soothing voice and sound kind of bored all the time" She said getting dressed starting to feel annoyed with her entire time with the exception of Sasuke

"I think she misses you" He said watching her walk passed him

"Or none of you are really trying" She glares at him

"You know I only wanted 20 minutes tops to myself in case all of you forgot I'm not actually a mom. I know she was left in my care but I hoped I'd get some kind of I don't know help from all of you and not just Sasuke who is out getting her more food" She said in a tight pleasant tone trying to not make Hatsukoi's crying worse

She picked her up from Yamato's arms and almost immediately calms down, she sighs heavily and sits close to the fire rocking her

"We tried everything, she didn't like any of us holding her" Neji said in a low voice

"That's not surprising. You all feel like you're cut from solid marble" She said looking at Neji amused

."Why doesn't she cry with Sasuke?" Asuma asked

"He plays with her" she said adjusting the baby blanket

"We never seen him play with her" Kakashi said

"He lets her hold his finger, that's how" She said

"Look" She reaches over taking Kakashi hand placing his index finger in her tiny hand.

Kakashi looked at Hatsukoi unsure if he should let her or if the crying would start again. Hatsukoi holds on looking from Shae to the finger then Kakashi, opening her mouth. Kakashi stiffens waiting for the crying, she yawns still holding him and closing her eyes.

"See, let her hold your finger when you hold her. I think it lets her know you're there for her" She said softly

Kakashi was still awkwardly crouched next to Shae trying to pull away his finger, which makes her fuss, and he stiffens.

"Help" He whispered

Shae rolls her eyes wiggling her finger in to replace his.

"Sheesh, she's a baby not a monster, all of you need to chill" She said seeing Sasuke coming back with a bag.

"I got it" He said making a bottle

"New born ones? She going to be on that for another two-ish months"

"Yeah" He said showing her the label

Shae yawns still rocking her while Neji noticied the fire dying already

"I'm going to get more fire wood" Neji said standing up and walking off.

"I thought you were going to have a bath" He said handing her the bottle

"I was but then she wouldn't stop crying and they couldn't handle it" She smirks slightly looking at them

"Did you let her hold your finger" He said looking around as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"No we didn't know there was a trick to it" Yamato says leaning back

"Hm" He holds out his arms to Shae

"Really?" She whispers smiling

"Yeah" He sighs taking her.

"Thank you" She stands back up then jogging to the hot spring

Shae undresses getting back into the hot spring, enjoying her alone time.

"I want to apologize for not helping out more with Hatsukoi. I know how stressful this is for you"

She hears Neji's voice behind her, she turns around coming up to the edge of the spring.

"It's fine, I should've let all of you get used to her instead of it just being Sasuke and I holding her"

He shakes his head

"We've been watching how you care for her, we should've noticed the details by now" He said still a few feet away from her

"Well… To be honest It was kind of amusing to see such powerful men become intimidated by a harmless baby" She smiles and laughs, he looks at her

"I wasn't-"

"Why don't you come in?" she said cutting off his argument

"We have a bigger team than the last time, they'll notice" He said turning his head looking back the way he came

While he was looking away Shae moved to a rock hidden just beneath the surface sitting on top crossing her legs.

"You said you were getting fire wood that takes a few minutes, especially if you have to cut down a tree to get it" She said as he turns to her, he pauses staring at her then down at the wood he already collected

"They'll hear us" he said looking from the corner of his eye

Shae rubbed water along her arms then down her breasts glancing at him.

"I was quiet before, and who's going to intrude on me during my bath" She smiles biting her lip looking at him, he quickly takes into account what she said

"Hmm… fine… if you don't like what you see… You can just leave" She turned her back to him sinking into the water covering herself.

A few seconds later she sees ripples of water making their way across the surface, she smiles as he comes up behind her.

"You always do this to me" He whispers in her ear, feeling along her body.

"mm Neji… Don't pretend you're not enjoying every second of this" She said turning around to face him, he sits her on the rock she was just on and then he lifts her chin to make her look at him. His eyes focusing on hers to her mouth following down her neck to her breasts, and along her body.

He rests his hands behind her knees spreading her legs apart and runs both of his hands along her inner thighs to her hips up her sides feeling her breasts.

She could help but feel excited by his slow paced touch, and the way he was looking at her. The intense need to be with her paired with his restraint made her want him to lose himself completely. He kneels in front of her, keeping his hands on the rock at her sides, he slowly enters her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him trying to pull him in all the way. The slow pace he was moving at making her frustrated.

"You said no touching when were intimate, this is the pace I can stay at without having you fall into the water" He smirks as she tried to pull him closer.

"Just this once" She said wanting his entire length inside her

"This one time?" He said pushing into her faster, holding onto her lower back and bringing her left leg over his shoulder. He hissed an intake of breath as she became tighter around him while aiming for her sweet spot.

She holds onto the rock below while the other held onto his shoulder, moaning his name softly watching him enter her

"Every time" He said slowing down and moving her leg back down into the water slowly pulling out, she holds onto his sides biting her lip.

"Neji" She breathes trying to pull him back to her

He thrusts back into her at a apid pace making her gasp from the sudden pleasure.

"Every time" his voice wavering as he felt close, She shakes her head 'no'

"I promise every time… say it" he nearly graoned, still holding onto her lower back and using his free hand to rub her clit building her climax

"Neji… I prom..ise-oh" she tenses up reaching her peak

"Every time" she gasped as she came

Hearing her say it he slows down, letting her ride out her orgasm as he held off on his. She pulls him into a kiss wanting and waiting for him to start again, Some movement caught his eye behind her. He holds her close and pulls her back into the water to cover her.

"Shae, food's almost ready" Said Yamato, she turned to face the voice and left swimming to the edge

"I'll be a few more minutes" She said as she felt Neji pulling her hips to him, his cock waiting between her legs

"Every time" Neji whispered into her ear then kissing her neck and holding her around her waist. Feeling her breasts with his other hand and entering her again, She holds onto the edge of the spring enjoying him completely as she closed her eyes.

Needing to see her instead of only water and her upper back. He pulls out of her and climbed out of the spring, holding out his hand for her she follows him.

He sits down just outside the spring pulling her onto his lap and smirking up at her. She smiles knowing too well what he was craving. She nods ready for it. Neji kissed her and pulled her down hard onto him. Obeying his movements she tightens around him nearly sending Neji over the edge.

She smiles proud to have almost made him cum so soon. He lokked up at her and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"I want to see you touch yourself again" he said in an authoritative voice

She smiles squeezing her breasts and continuing to bounce up and down then reaching down to rub her clitt, biting her lip to stay quiet. Neji watched her for a minute before lying her on the ground. He held onto her hips thrusting harder. Shae tensing up still touching herself, loving the way Neji wanted her. She sees his muscles tense and his breath become jagged, she squeezes her walls a little tighter sending him over the edge as he said her name, she reaches hers with him.

"You've never done that before" He sighed as his eyes closed still in ecstasy, and out of breath

"mm, We never had sex in water before either.. Now you know I can make you cum harder when I think you've earned it" She smiles then kissed him She pushed him as she sits up reaching for her clothes, and putting them back on, Neji also getting dressed.

He watched her slipping her shoes on as she moved her hair to the side, looking up at him smiling then back down to her shoes. Her hair falling back into place. He finds himself pulling her into his embrace with her back facing him.

"Shae." he paused feeling her hold his arms, knowing what he wanted to say she turned to kiss him gently to let him know.

"I'll go first-"

"We can go together and If they ask say you didn't see me there and checked on me here" still in his arms

"I suppose" He looked to the edge of the grass and trees where he left the fire wood

Staying a few seconds longer then walking to the bundle, and she walked back to her team

"Hey sweet heart" She yawns surprisingly seeing Asuma holding her while she slept

"Awe you let her hold your finger" She said taking her food from Yamato

"She's not so bad, when she's not crying, kid's got a set of lungs on her" He said seeing Neji a few seconds after she sits down.

Shae smiles eating her food while Asuma narrowing his eyes at Neji but saying nothing.

"Three more days, and if there's no records of her birth or family?" Asuma says

"Then she'll be adopted, most couples want a baby this young" She said as Hatsukoi begins to fuss after hearing shae talking.

"Oh someone figured out I'm back" She said softly, taking her from Asuma, swaying side to side singing softly

"When it all falls to pieces I can take your pain.. I'm making it easy for you to love me, I won't let you down, down, down, mmm I'm never far away just know my heart is yours, ooh my everything"

The words catching everyone's attention, silently wondering if they should keep her from caring for the baby the rest of the way to Suna.

She kissed her tiny hand wrapped around her finger, before noticing their stares.

"It's something my mom used to sing to me, don't worry" She looks up at them already knowing what they were thinking without having to say a word or make an expression.

 **…** **..**

The rest of the way to Suna they took turns holding the baby in an attempt to keep her from staying in Shae's arms too long.

"Do you think I'm going to break down crying when we give her away?" She said feeling annoyed

"No, we think we could help out more" Kakashi said holding Hatsukoi

"You guys give piss poor excuses, never wanted to hold her before" she said in a low voice

"Never knew how to keep her from crying until you showed us" Asuma said

"hm" Shae raising her brow at him and keeps walking up the stairs to Gaara's office.

"How did… How" Kankuro said from the top of the stairs

"Well she's not mine if that's what you're asking " she said walking passed him

"You were only supposed to see the Mizukage and Tsuchikage. Now you have a baby, how do you get yourself into trouble so easily' He said following her

"Shit just seems to happen to me here, nothing like this has happened even close to this in my world, okay?" She snaps at him and Hatsukoi begins to cry.

"I'm sorry" she sighs turning to Kakashi

"It's fine" Kankuro said

"I was talking to Hatsukoi not you… I'm so sorry sweet heart I wasn't trying to make you upset" she coos at her, taking her into her arms and walking to Gaaras office.

She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer.

"Come in" she hears him opening the door walking in.

Gaara looks up surprised to see her holding a bundled blanket with her team.

"Hi, sorry. I know, I really should've sent a messenger pigeon, smoke signal, something but we would've made it here the same time" She stands at the front of his desk while his face remaining expressionless looking at the blanket

"This is Hatsukoi, we're trying to find her family, she was left in my care. She's about 8 weeks old. Her mom was named Shina" she said looking down at her. Gaara walked around the desk looking at the baby.

"Kankuro, find Baki and the head nurse, look for birth records for a Hatsukoi 8 weeks, and a woman had given birth named Shina, also look in missing persons" He paused looking at Shae

"Will you be staying?" He asked looking to her team

"We need to get back" Sasuke said

"You should be getting back" She said turning to Sasuke

"The mission was-"

"Hatsukoi, say thank you for your help, bye Sasuke" She said waving her tiny hand at him

"You can't stay-argh" He said collapsing, Kakashi catching him before he hit the ground

"Times up, you can't boss me around, right Hatsukoi, right?" She said in a happy tone to her, Hatsukoi smiles

"How long is he going to be like this?" Kakashi asked

"About the time it takes all of you to get back to the leaf"

"You're staying?" Neji asked

"We have people to take care of her if you need to return"

"I'll tell Naruto in detail what happened when I get back. I think he'll understand why I'm staying and if not, I'll come back …" She said to Neji

"I'm not going to just dump her in someone elses lap because it's inconvenient, she's been through a lot in her little life… I promised to take care of her while looking for her family and I am" She looks down at her, Hatsukoi studying Shae's face with wonder and smiles

"That's right I promised" she said softly

"I'll let Naruto know you will be here for a few days" Gaara said looking to her team still composed

"Did you want any of us to stay, help maybe?" Yamato asked

"If any of you want to help like when she cries during the night and needs to be fed or needs to be changed" She smiles as they avoid her eyes

"I'll stay" Neji said surprising her "This way, when we leave you won't have to wait for one of us to arrive"

"Hm, I'll have another room ready for you" Gaara said as Kankuro comes back with Baki and the nurse. The nurse approaching Shae, trying to take Hatsukoi

"What are you doing" She said stepping away

"Taking her to get her checked out" The nurse said holding out her arms

"I'll come with you" She said not letting her go walking passed the nurse

"She's only checking to make sure she's okay" Neji said making Shae stop and turn around

"Yeah and I'm still being trained, this is good experience with infants…. Besides all of you been keeping her from me… and who thinks they're fast enough to take her from me in the time it takes to shut down your chakra, hm?... Exactly" She said walking out the door heading to the hospital, Baki and the nurse following her

"I'll take her bags to her room and we'll headed out" Asuma said taking the baby bag Sasuke dropped

"Lord Kazekage, We're sorry for the inconvenience of not giving any notice" Kakashi said

"It's not an inconvenience; Shae is welcomed anytime in the Sand village. I see she's learned a new way to use her ability" He said looking at a limp Sasuke in Kakashi's arms

"She did, she hasn't used it on any of us except for Sasuke and Bisuke"

"Bisuke?... Isn't that one of your ninja hound" Gaara asked

"Ha ha.. Let's just say he made her angry and other's uncomfortable" He glances at Neji who looked mildly uncomfortable at the subject

"Hm, you are also welcomed to stay. It's near dusk"

"Thank you, we'd appreciate it" said Asuma

 **…** **.**

"There… we'll run for anything harmful, and her DNA to our data base. The birth records shouldn't take more than two days. We'll update the Kazekage the minute we find anything" She said as Shae swaddles her up again.

"Thank you, and sorry about earlier-"

"It's not a problem it happens with all new moms-or in your case guardian" She smiles taking the small vile out of the room. Shae picked her up slowly walking out of the hospital. She Kisses her tiny hand around her finger

"You're such a big girl, barely even cried" she said

She feels a tap on her shoulder then turning around to see Haruki.

"Hi, I wanted to say I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were pregnant you weren't showing at all. I shouldn't have said all those things, she's beautiful. She has your hair but I'm guessing looks mostly like her dad" Haruki said looking at the baby's eyes

"Blue-green ocean eyes.." She mumbles

"What?" Shae said feeling annoyed just seeing her, then borderline angry having her this close to Hatsukoi. Kankuro stood next to her ready to take the baby if their conversation turned into a fight

"Oh nothing, congratulations" as she walked off fast

"Did she just call me fat.." Shae said glaring at her walking away then to Kankuro, who shakes his head pushing her toward the door

Walking back to the building and her old room, Kankuro opened the door for her seeing Neji and Gaara standing in the middle of the living room

 _'This is either really bad or can be really good-no wait Neji would never go for that, and I never had that conversation with Gaara '_

"Hey, what's going on" She said

"We were discussing how Hatsukoi came into your care" Gaara said in his usual tone

"So you told him" She said sitting on the recliner

"Yes, and after we check here we're going to check the land of earth for any new borns since she said she had family around there but most likely a lie probably her name too" Neji said

"They had a spare crib at the hospital, I had it brought over along with the babies necessities. I will let you rest, Good night" Gaara said his stare softer than his usual piercing one

"Good night " She said watching him and Kankuro leave then turning her attention to Hatsukoi.

"Do you want to see your new bed?" She said softly to her who was sleeping and walking to the bedroom. It in the corner white with blue and yellow fishes on the fabric padding the area, lying her down gently.

She smiles, too tired to change properly moving the blankets on the bed then taking off her dress climbed into bed.

"Staying?" she smiles with Neji standing at the doorway, he looks to Hatsukoi sound asleep

"She'll see" He said still looking at her

"Are you serious? She's two months old" She said seeing him closing his eyes thinking

"You still make quite a bit of noise when we're intimate"

"And you don't?" She said with a slight smirk, he opens his eyes smirking right back at her

"If it makes you uncomfortable she's in the room we don't have too, I just want you next to me. Please… Stay with me" She said aying down on the bed. Neji sighed as he gave in to her asking, then walking out of sight. She hears a click of the lock, and lights being turned off, as was the bedroom light. He stripped down then climbing into bed wrapping his arms around her.

"She'll eventually be adopted if we can't find anyone" he said looking at her in the moonlight coming through the curtains

"I know" she said softly


	20. Chapter 20

"Ready?" She said picking up Hatsukoi and her diaper bag across Shae's back.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Neji asked walking out of the bathroom

"No, we're going to visit someone special" She said cooing to Hatsukoi

"Where? it looks like you packed her entire bag" He says looking at the only spare baby clothes

"A small village, it's a days walk, we'll be back tomorrow"

"You're going alone?" Neji said walking to the door putting on his shoes

"Kankuro's coming with me. I asked him yesterday when we were getting her blood work, no need to get huffy about it" she said looking down at her smiling

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" He said in a low voice

"I just did" she said walking passed him to open the door. He keeps it closed with his hand pressed against it

"You can't just run off doing what you want, not right now you're taking care of a baby. It's more dangerous in the sand than it is in the leaf village" She turns to him annoyed

"I know, I just told you I asked Kankuro yesterday, and he was going to get two sand anbu to join us. I forgot to tell you yesterday because I was tired and figured you'd only take a second to join us" she said irritated as he sighed

"I want you to tell me when you decide to go anywhere. It's not just you I have to worry about now" He said in a softer tone, hearing his explanation made her irritation melt away

"And if you're not here?" she said

"Whoever is protecting you let them know… " He said holding her cheek in his hand, not knowing how to really handle this situation other than what he's said

"Putting myself in danger isn't an option right now. I won't, I promise to stay put and be boring until we find someone… but only after our visit because I made a promise to another little kid" She said opening the door walking through it

"Hey, you know we have people-" Kankuro starts

"Stop it, I promised to care for her- let it go" She said still walking down the hall as Neji stepping out closing the door.

 **…**

"Shae! How was- is that a baby?" Kaneki and Chiyo slowing down to a jog then stopping

"If you ask if I was pregnant the last time I was here I swear Kaneki" Shae said in a flat tone

"No of course you weren't… But why?" He said stepping closer for a better look

"It's a sad story, I'd rather not say" She said not wanting her to grow up with a kind of stigma attached to why she would be abandoned

"Does that make her yours?" Chiyo asked looking at Hatsukoi, who seemed to be entranced by Chiyo

"Until we find her other family" Shae's response now automatic

"How's everyone? I see there's so much more people around"

"It seems that way, when you were here they were scared to catch whatever it was" Kaneki said turning waving her along towards his house

"This is the one you made a promise too?" Neji asked

"Shae promised to visit us when she would be heading to the sand village to see how we are" Chiyo said turning her attention back to Kaneki catching up to him, smiling at each other

"I think they're dating now or at least friends, I did that" Shae whispers to Neji and Kankuro, following Kaneki and Chiyo

"How did you even find this place?" He asked

"One of the villagers found her at the hospital and persuaded her to come here which made everyone go into a full blown panic because she took off without telling anyone" Kankuro said looking at her walking up the steps to Kaneki's

"That's what happened" Shae said looking at Hatsukoi, almost forgetting she never told anyone what really happened

"Oh-Kaneki could you make-"

"I did, I remember how much you liked it, it should be enough for everyone" He smiles counting the people behind her

"Kaneki, was trying a new recipe but then he thought it was best to make what you originally liked" Chiyo said

"Oh, I would've tried the new one. I bet it would be just as good" She said smiling

"Hey Chiyo, come here" she whispers to her sitting down at the kitchen table

"Yeah?" she asked quietly

"Are you too dating or friends?" shae asked

"Um well" Chiyo said turning red

"Dating?" Shae said softly, Chiyo nods slowly still red

"Okay Chiyo breathe. I didn't think it'd affected you that bad if I asked" She said wide eyed with Chiyo laughing nervously walking to the kitchen

"Why did you need to know?" Neji asked

"Being nosy that's all" She said looking at Hatsukoi who was still awake watching Shae

After visiting Kaneki and Chiyo he takes her to a small bed and breakfast.

"I would be okay with you staying over but there's so many people" Kaneki said looking at her team

"It's okay I knew we would end up here" she said as Kankuro and the anbu walk to the front doors

"Thanks for dinner kid" Kankuro said

"N-no problem" He says blushing

While Kaneki notices Neji never left her side once that day, he leans in close to Shae

"Is that your it's complicated adult stuff" he whispers, Shae smiles and laughs remembering what she told him

"Uh-yeah" she said knowing he's not the only complicated adult stuff in her life

"Is he nice to you?" Kaneki asked crossing his arms looking serious, Shae smiles finding him adorable rather than serious

"Yes, Neji's nice to me" she said still smiling

"Good, or I'd have to do something about it" He said uncrossing his arms still serious as Shae tried not to laugh at how adorable she found him and only nods

"Good night Shae, Hatsukoi…..Neji" He said narrowing his eyes at him then turning around holding Chiyo's hand and walking away

"Good night!" Chiyo said waving, Neji furrowing his brow then looks at Shae

"What was that about?"

"He was being protective, his way of saying you better be nice to me" She laughs walking to the front doors of the bed 'n breakfast

"Hm" He responds following her up the stairs

"Oh, look they have a crib too" She said placing a sleeping Hatsukoi in the small wooden crib covered in a quilted blanket at the side of the bed.

"How did you really find this place" Neji asked sitting on the bed

"Like Kankuro said" She smiles straddling him.

"If that's really what happened you would've been proud to have evaded so many people. You would've told Tenten but you didn't, the only thing you told her was you were freaked out by the giant animals in the desert and got into that fight. What happened" He said holding Shae's hands to keep her from distracting him

 _'He knows me too fucking well… God damn Tenten telling him about my business because I wouldn't talk to him… He's too smart anything I tell him now other than the truth he'll see it as a lie'_

"You can't tell Gaara" She finally said

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what the punishment would be for kidnapping" She said looking away

"Kidnapping?!" He hisses, already knowing to keep his voice down in front of Hatsukoi

"It wasn't like what happened on the way to the Mizukage's village, it was like a little napping" She said seeing Neji was visibly angry

"Don't tell Gaara, He's going too I don't know 'Sand Coffin' the men that did it or worse, they had little children that were sick and they couldn't wait a week for me to get here or they would've died, so I took the blame" She said softly, leaning her head against his, hoping her explanation calms him down

"Gaara most likely would have them sent to Hozuki Castle also known as blood prison to make an example of them. Why would he use that technique on these men" He opens his eyes staring directly into hers

"When those rogue nin came for me and when Yukio tried to kill me, that's what he used to protect me.. I only assumed" she said looking down

He lifts her chin for her to look at him

"I'll keep it to myself.. Sometimes you're too kind, you can't save everyone" He whispers kissing her

"Not everyone just these men and the sick" she smiled as she kissed him and then pushed him to the bed while Neji held her closer

"Mma" He stiffens as he remembered Hatsukoi, he turned his head to look at her and meeting her eyes as they were looking around the room. He lifts Shae and places her next to him, and then he sits up, Shae looks at him eyebrow raised

"You really don't like her being in the room even when we were only kissing? What's next no spanking or tying me up for fun?" She teases, crawling to her and watching her looking around curiously.

"I'm not going to hit you. Especially when we're being intimate"

"Not hit me, just a light tap on the ass when I'm riding you, and what about tying me up?" She said smiling looking over her shoulder at him

"I'm not going to hit you or restrain you, and please don't say things like that in front of Hatsukoi" He said looking at her then Hatsukoi

"She's two months old, how much do you think she's gonna remember or understand from this conversation?", She said turning to look at him again, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed

"Fine, I'll refrain from being a potty mouth even though you like it when I am" She winks at him

"Not while Hatsukoi's in the room" He said standing up and walking to the bathroom, closing the door. Shae looks at Hatsukoi

"Neji can be a wet blanket sometimes, oh speaking of wet blanket, diaper change" She said picking up the baby bag

 **…**

"Lord Kazekage, do you have a minute?" asked Baki

"Hn" Gaara nods

"About the baby- Hatsukoi, her blood work came back, she's clear of anything harmful or would need treatment, as for the DNA we found a match. The mother's name is "Shina Suzumiya" She was classified as a missing person close to a year ago. There were no leads to her where abouts"

"The father?" Gaara asked

"One of our Jonin, he died on mission close to when she went missing, His name is Hayato Hikigaya. From what I found out Shina didn't believe he was dead because there was nothing to bring back to her, I can only assume she went searching for him. Both outstanding nin, only children, parents died in the war. when Shae returns we'll let her know-"

"There's no need I will tell her what we found" Gaara says

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" Baki said bowing before he leaves

 **…**

"I can't believe you ate that" Shae said

"it's still edible"

"Kaneki said people get sick from eating it because it's like paying roulette with your stomach Kankuro" Shae said looking disgusted watching him eat what looked like a salamander. Hatsukoi cooing from her arms

"I know, right?" She said looking down at her

"That was a 'way to go Kankuro' sound she made" he said looking at her

"No it was a 'that's nasty' sound" she said waving her finger which had her tiny fist wrapped around it

"You can always-"

"If you get sick from your own stupidity, I'm going to let you suffer" Shae said looking at him

"Hm, my stomach's iron clad. I won't need your help" He said looking ahead

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, it had a blue line across it's back. There's a breed of salamander that has a mild poison in it's skin" Neji said

"How mild?" Kankuro asked

"It won't kill you but it'll feel like you're dying" He said seeing the main building coming into view

"That's exactly what Kaneki said when you walked off, not the line but the dying part"

"I'm fine" He said holding the door for her

"For now" Shae mumbles to Hatsukoi as they all walk inside with Shae walking to her room

"Hold on, we should check if there's any news" Neji said placing his hand on her lower back guiding her to Gaara's office, as Shae fusses with her blanket

"Okay but she needs a bath then it's nap time" She said smiling at her

Neji knocks on Gaara's door.

"Come in" they hear from the other side Neji, Kankuro enter before she does.

"Hi, we just got back, any news?" Shae said glancing at Gaara and sitting down on the couch

"There's no records of her birth at the hospital because she wasn't born here, but her parents are from the sand village, her father is deceased. Both parents were only children, no grandparents" Gaara said in his usual tone watching her closely

"So, adoption?" Shae said looking up at him, he nods

"It would be an option. However, it will take a while to set up paper work between you and the couple who would be adopting her" He said

"Me?"

"You were given guardianship even if it wasn't a signed paper, if you don't want to wait for the people who would eventually-"

"No, I'll keep her until we find someone, it makes me uncomfortable to leave her like that. I feel like I'd be abandoning her too" She said looking at Gaara

He nods watching Shae rubbing Hatsukoi's hand with her thumb

"Naruto sent for Neji to head back for a mission with the anbu. Congratulations on becoming an anbu black ops" Gaara said turning to him

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage" Neji said then turning to Shae "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I should be, I have the Kazekage and Kankuro and about whatever anbu or nin are hanging around, we're all set" She smiles, standing up

"If you'll excuse me, it's her bath and nap time" She smiles to Gaara then walks out with Neji following her

Gaara watchied her leave his office as Kankuro waits until they're gone and the door closes.

"I think they're together, he never leaves her side... I wanted to let you know" Kankuro said in a low voice, Gaara give no response only sitting back down at his desk.  
...

"I'll let you know how long the mission should take and come back for you"

"You're leaving now?" Shae asked turning to him

"There's still a few hours of light left, anbu missions are always urgent" He explained opening the door for her, letting her in first and closing it behind him. He walked to the bedroom to drop off hers and Hatsukoi's bag

"mmm wait a minute" she said as Neji stops in front of her, Shae places her hand on his chest, focusing her energy into her hand to prolong his chakra.

"There… Be safe" She said smiling up at him, Neji brings his hand to her chin and leans in to kiss her, then leaning down slightly to Hatsukoi stopping himself, Hatsukoi looking at him studying his face then smiles.

"Good Bye Hatsukoi " He said turning to the door, opening it looking at Shae one last time then leaving, closing the door.

"I think he was going to kiss you" She said looking down at her with a surprised face, making Hatsukoi smile and coo, as she walked to the kitchen sink filling it with luke warm water for her bath.

Neji knocks on Gaaras office door as he opened it.

"Lord Kazekage I need to speak with you" He said

"Hn, come in. What is it?" Gaara said standing up

"If there's any way to have this adoption workout faster, it would be in Shae's best interest"

"How so?"

"She's becoming attached to Hatsukoi. She denies it but the way she cares for her it's not how a guardian would. It's more personal and it's becoming clearer everyday she's with her and when the adoption happens… She tends to hurt herself for the sake of other peoples benefit's" Neji said looking at the floor

"I see it too, how she looks at Hatsukoi. It's been less than a month she's been in her care and it's easy to see she's beginning to love her deeply….. I'm very aware of what Shae does, Neji. I think we both know how hard it is to gain and keep her affection" Gaara said staring at Neji as he lifts his gaze, their cold stares locking

"Yes, and because she already loves her, it'll hurt her even more to give her to someone else" Neji said keeping his tone even and pleasant

"I think she'd make an excellent mother even if she changes her mind" Gaara said keeping his voice the same as usual

"I agree, but she's has been adamant about having her adopted... If you could clarify a question for me lord Kazekage" Neji said

"What is it?" he asked

"Kazekage's are to only marry women from the sand or have marriages arranged from noble bloodline's, never from any other village would be allowed, isn't that right?" He said still keeping eye contact

"In the past, the council would likely approve of the woman being from another village if she's able to further maintain a relationship between each village" Gaara said keeping eye contact

"I see, thank you for answering my question.. Shae expects me back when I'm done my mission "

"I hope you return safe for her sake being her sworn protector"

"I will, she made sure before I left her in her room" Neji said placing his hand over where Shae had her hand just minutes before. Gaara sees a very faint red color staining Nejis lips.

The conversation made the air thick with tension, until there's a knock on the door and it opens with Baki standing in the door way.

"Lord Kazekage, a minute of your time" Baki said

"You're losing light for your journey home" Gaara said after a few seconds

"You're right, I'll take my leave now, Lord Kazekage" Neji said bowing, then disappearing

"Was I interrupting an important conversation?" Baki asked walking in

"It was a conversation about a few concerns we both had, that's all" He said reaching out for the papers in Baki's had.

 **…** **..**

Shae was relaxing on the couch with the same book of poetry she'd been neglecting for weeks, after finally having a bit of time to herself, with a cup of black tea, milk and sugar. She see's movement at the corner of her eye, placing down her tea, then reaching behind her for a kunai, looking up to see her target only to be met with an eye, she smiles and relaxes removing her hand from behind her back and waves at it. The eye dissipating, a few minutes later a knock at her door, setting her book down to answer it.

"Hi.." Shae said letting Gaara inside

"I need to speak to you about a personal matter" Gaara said walking in, as she closes the door.

"Okay" she followed him sitting on the couch, waiting for him to start

"Is giving Hatsukoi up for adoption really what you want?" He asked looking for a reaction

"Yeah, I mean she deserves a real family with parents and pets, you know the white picket fence dream. I couldn't give her that, I have enough money for the both of us but I could barely defend myself when we're out traveling, that's another thing, I'm going to be constantly traveling to the Kage's villages…." Shae said sipping at her tea

"We could always let the other kage know you are caring for a child which means less traveling" He stops seeing Shae shaking her head

"Gaara, I would be a single mom, which would be fine my mom raised me without my dad for most of my life you know I told you he died when I was 8, and I rarely caused her trouble but that was my world, where danger wasn't constant and I would need someone with me to help defend her should some psycho attack where we live, because that tends to happen here"

"You wouldn't have to be alone caring for her" he said listening to her reasons while silently figuring out a counter argument, she looks up at him

"I wouldn't -"

Hatsukoi starts crying from the bedroom. She sets her tea down and then walking to the bedroom, turning on the light walking to the crib picking her up

"Did you have a nightmare?" she said softly rocking her side to side, reaching for her bottle on the baby table and feeding her. She turns seeing Gaara at the door way.

"I'm going to have a termination clause in the paper work, should they become unfit parents the adoption will be nullified and you will be the sole parent. If you change your mind let me know and we will stop searching" He said watching her rocking her side to side.

He walked up to her for a better look at Hatsukoi, she looks at him from over her bottle curious then back at Shae.

"Gaara-" Shae starts

"I'm having it in there for your sake and hers… a lot can change in the amount of time it will take to find a couple" He said still looking at Hatsukoi, seeing similarities to what he had seen in his dream

"Okay" she sighs not wanting to argue with him, since not only would it continue in circles but he'd think of a better argument each time.

"I have a letter for you" He pulled it from his pocket,

Shae sits on the bed holding Hatsukoi with one arm and holds out her hand with the other. Gaara hands her the letter.

 _Shae,  
Gaara and Neji informed us on what has been currently happening.  
Take your time, I want you to keep up with your training, if possible.  
Your ability is not needed for a few more weeks_

 _Naruto_

 _P.S. Neji's mission shouldn't be more than a month, he wanted me to tell you_

"It's Naruto, they don't need me for a few weeks" She said to Gaara who silently sat by her side

She places the letter next to her then pats Hatsukoi's back until she burps. Shae stood up walking over to the baby table wiping her mouth with a small cloth, then turning her attention back to Gaara and walking passed him to the living room with Hatsukoi.

"Is that all you came here to talk about or are you staying?" She smiles sitting down as she rocks hatsukoi

"I can stay longer" he said returning a small smile, sitting down then holding her and hatsukoi in his arms as she leans into him opening her book with one hand


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Did everyone enjoy Gaara and Nejis 'pissing contest'? I had fun writing it lol Anyway, thank you for commenting/reviewing :)**

"You're gotten even faster" Matsuri says dodging her attacks, Shae whipping her sickle at her, she escapes the attack seeing it slice a few posts behind her in half.

"And stronger" she mumbles

"Yeah, seems like Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma and Sasuke kept riding my ass- ew, phrasing, not what I meant. To be stronger" Shae says stopping trying to get the mental image out of her head

"You mean harassing you" Matsuri says running at her with a surprise hit, Shae seeing it coming holding her wrist flipping her onto her back then jumping back.

"yeah that's what I meant" Shae says taking her stance with her sickles, Matsuri jumping back up her weapon in hand

"Why were they training you so much harder than before" she asks looking for an opening

"On our way to the Mizukage's village I was kidnapped, sold and almost raped-"

"WHAT?!" Matsuri yells lowering her guard, Shae not missing a beat throws her sickle, wrapping around her feet, knocking her over by pulling the chain, jumping on top of her using the other sickle in hand holding it to her throat

"How did you… escape?" she asks as shae pulls away the sickle, sitting down next to her

"I had a chance and I killed him.. " Shae says

"Was that your first?" she says untying her ankles

"Yeah."

"It must be harder for you to take a life since you're almost a nurse or medical nin and typically your job is to prevent such a thing from happening but some people have it coming.." Matsuri says trailing off giving her a sympathetic look.

"It was" mumbles standing back up

"Shae? She ate like two of these is that normal?" Yukata says from the top of a walk up balcony over looking the training area

"She's been really hungry lately, was it one after the other?"

"No, on and off while you two were at it"

"Then it's fine, just remember to burp her or you're gonna end up with it all over you" Shae says walking over to the stairs stretching, waiting for them to come down

"I know.." Yukata says, shae seeing a small stain on her vest

"Same thing happened to Sasuke, he acted like I made her do it, but I didn't, right?" She says smiling, hooking her chained sickles to her belt.

"I have to review a few interviews today, you excited Hatsukoi?" Shae says happily and smiling making her excited

"How old is she now?" asks Matsuri

" Almost 3 months" Shae says taking her bag from Yukata "I really appreciate you two taking turns watching her while I've been here or at the hospital"

"No problem, it's nice to be home for longer than three days and she rarely cries" Matsuri says smiling looking at hatsukoi

"Mhm, we always hear how bad it is taking care of screaming babies but like Matsuri says she doesn't" Yukata adds

"Well I wouldn't say she doesn't, she still needs to be fed during the night that's when it happens" Shae says with a laugh

"Oh" they say at the same time, cringing at having to get up in the middle of the night, every night.

"I'll see you in a few days, good luck on your missions, oh" Shae turns around holding out her hand, they both lay their hands ontop, shae using her ability for them.

"Stay safe" she says waving walking away

 **…**

"Were they chosen by you or some kind of agency?" Shae says sitting down with Baki and Gaara

"Baki cleared these particular couples who could not only provide but are fully capable of defending her" Gaara says giving her a small pile of files

"This is quiet a bit of people" She says opening the first file, Baki nods

"We wanted you to have a clear picture of who is wanting a daughter"

"Take your time, the process is long even after choosing a couple." Gaara says, Shae nods reading the first file, sending the next two hours reading every file, making two piles, one 'no' and one 'yes', handing the 'no' files back to Baki.

"These couples have very demanding jobs even with taking time off for maternity leave she'd be in day care just after turning one, she needs to really bond with them." She says beginning to look through the 'yes' pile again, Gaara placing his hand on top keeping them closed.

"We'll come back to these with a new perspective tomorrow" He says in his usual tone.

"Alright" She looks down at Hatsukoi who was holding her blanket in her hands sucking on the fabric.

"You're so silly, that's not a nom nom" She says laughing pulling it from her mouth replacing it with the soother clipped to her baby shirt.

"I'll take you to your room" Gaara says standing up, Baki watching them leave as he picks up the files. No longer suspicious of the relationship between them only seeing this as normal behavior since the time she disappeared and Gaara went to find her.

Gaara opening the door for her, Shae walking in sitting on the couch, seeing Gaara walk into the kitchen.

"If you wanted tea, I can make it." She says standing up placing hatsukoi in this giant pillow with a long oval indent meant for the baby to be in that she found in one of the baby store.

"I can make it, I've been making it for us since you've been here" He says glancing at her with an amused look.

"Sorry" She says leaning against the counter watching him placing the tea pot, and cups in their places on a wooden tray he's always the water boils

"I have to go back in a week, I wanted to take Hatsukoi with me, what do you think?" She says softly staring at the tea pot. He brings his hand to her lower back bringing her to him, she looks up.

"If it's what you want, I won't stop you, I will however let Naruto know and he can have what the baby needs at your place" he says leaning in to kiss her

"Thank you" she smiles into the kiss, the kettle beginning to boil, he removes it from the stove before making it's high pitched scream, the first time it went off scared hatsukoi so badly she was almost inconsolable for 10 minutes as Gaara sat next to shae with a worried furrowed brow wanting to help but not knowing how.

"I'm going to put her to bed" she says walking to the living room, picking her up seeing her eyes closed, slowly walking to hatsukoi's room. Gaara had moved them to a two bedroom which was closer to his quarters and allowed more necessities for the baby.

She places her in the crib slowly not to wake her, straightening up walking out closing the door enough to leave an inch of room before it closes, turning to see Gaara, pulling her into a kiss and picking her up.

"It's been days since we've been alone" He whispers, walking to her bedroom closing the door slightly, laying her on the bed, Shae tugging at his shirt, Gaara helps her, stripping down just as Shae begins to take off her dress, he stops her.

"I wanted to try something, if you will indulge me" He says

"Sure" she smiles wondering what it could be following him to the reading chair in the corner, he sits down. Curious, shae stands in front of him sensing movement behind her she turns seeing her full length dressing mirror being placed a few feet in front of them by his sand. Shae smiles thinking she knows she he wants, he stands up taking off her clothes slowly, removing her lingerie, Shae seeing Gaaras eyes in the mirror, feeling his hard cock against her ass. He sits down, keeping his hands on her hips

"Bend over" he says, She obeys bending over her hands touching the floor, catching a glimpse of his reaction to her actions, he reaches towards her face stopping at her lips Shae sucks on them seeing a twitch of his cock, he removes his finger from her mouth sliding them inside of her, using his thumb at the same time to play with her clit, Shae purring at the feeling. He takes them out, holding her hips again pulling her onto his lap.

"Spread your legs" He whispers bringing his fingers covered with her juices to her lips, she spreads her legs while sucking on his fingers, Gaara shivers at her movements, bringing his hands to her waist lifting her up, slipping himself inside her, earning him a moan from her.

"I want you to watch yourself" He whispers eagerly, bringing her legs to the outside of his knees, she holds onto the chair arms moving her hips in a grinding circle Gaara leaning back into the chair still able to see himself inside her from the mirror. Shae looks up at the mirror, seeing Gaara enjoying his fantasy being played out.

Shae bounces slowly up and down seeing him slightly tense up at the new movement, he reaches around her playing with her clit, Shae bites her lip not to moan his name so loud. she increasing her speed watching herself in the mirror close to her peak, Gaara watching her breasts bounce wanting to see her climax, he pulls her down to him harder, Shae gripping the chair arms, her breathing becoming short, feeling her walls tighten around his cock, trying to hold off on his release.

As Shae reaches her peak Gaara reaches up placing his fingers in her mouth that were just playing with her clit, Shae sucking on them to keep quiet as he sends her over the edge squirting, Gaara pulls her to him, resting her hand at the side of his catching her breath, still watching himself inside her as she comes down from ecstasy.

Shae moves her to knee's facing Gaara coming down to his tip, he stops her lifting her face.

"You don't have too" he says in a even tone to hide his want for her to suck him off in exchange for her level of comfort

"I want too.. please" she says holding his cock in her hand looking up at him licking her lips. His breath getting hitched in his throat, he nods. Shae leaning back down licking along the shaft gently sucking the tip Gaara running his hand through her hair as his breathing deepens, Shae reaches into her hair making his hand take a fist full of hair as she relaxes her throat taking him in, Gaara moans her name softly, Shae taking her time to lick along the shaft, then to his balls stroking him at the same time she pauses looking up at him.

"Gaara, I want you to cum in my mouth" she whispers seeing a faint blush on his face, he nods again, she takes him back into her mouth bobbing up and down while playing with his balls earning a few sharp gasps, feeling his hand gripping onto her hair tighter as he cums, Shae having a slight need to cough at the amount being released into the back of her throat, she swallows, licking the tip after pulling him out and clears her throat.

Gaara leaned into the chair with his eyes closed, letting go of her hair. Shae wipes her mouth still kneeling in front of him her hands on his thighs looking over his toned body, he opens his eyes at her touch pulling her into an aggressive kiss, lifting her onto the bed, knocking over the mirror, using his sand to soften the fall.

"For indulging me, I'll give you what you wanted, but you need to be quiet as much as possible" Gaara says in a husky voice, shae feeling a shiver from his voice as she nods. Gaaras sand holding her wrists together, bringing them above her head toward the ceiling suspending her in air, he brings her hips to him.

A knock at the door interrupting the small amount of time they have alone, Gaara quickly dressing, closing the door to the bedroom behind him still keeping Shae in mid air. She hears voices then slowly being lowered back to the bed, she finds her clothes in the corner getting dressed too, listening at the door until she hears Gaara saying 'good bye' with the door close.

"Baki?" she says coming out of the bedroom.

"Yes, I have a meeting in 20 minutes." his tone a mixture of irritation and disappointment

"I'm sorry I don't mean to treat you in this manner, to leave after being intimate.." He says keeping his eyes lowered

"You're Kazekage, or as I like to think of you as Batman- you have a village to run and protect. It doesn't stop being that way when we're together." She says wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulls her closer.

"Thank you for understanding" He says softly kissing her before turning to leave.

"Bye" she says as he closes the door behind him, Shae looks over at the tea that was now warm at best

 **…**

"How good is this information?" says a masked man

"Many people have seen her carrying a child, some rumors went around that they were closer to each other than they appear in public. It looks like it's theirs" the second man says

"How much are we getting paid for this?" the masked man

"Depends if you can complete the task or not" the second man

"It's a baby with a woman that's a healer with minimal skills, how hard is this going to be, you said so you're self she wouldn't tell the difference and she expects him back soon and the Kazekage will be on the other side of the village when it happens" says the third

"It's important to take it- alive to lure the Kazekage out of the village. Think you can do that?" the second man

"Easy, what about the woman?" the masked man

"If she becomes too much of a nuisance kill her" the second man

 **…** **..**

Shae was getting ready for bed after a long day of training, rocking Hatsukoi to sleep she places her in the same giant pillow as before on the middle of the couch, to make herself some tea she turns around, jumping

"You scared me, can you fucking not? At least take off you're damn mask" Shae says trying to calm down her heart beat, walking up to Neji, pulling off his mask.

"I have an obsessive need to tease you and you seem to have this obsessive need to scare me by sneaking up on me" She says looking down at the mask with three red claw marks across it, turning it, feeling the material like plaster.

 _'_ _I thought the anbu masks had a smooth porcelain feel to it… maybe I've been gone too long'_

"Sorry, I was but you turned around too fast, how is she?" Neji says looking at Hatsukoi

"Good, she's been fussy lately with feeding but it's not bad, I always thought your mask would have a flame, never pegged you for a claw type of mask, how was your mission?" She says setting it on the recliner, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck

"It was this or one with the eye's having a red rim around them, it would draw too much attention to the eyes making it easier to know what kind of nin they're up against. My mission was completed a few days ago, I handed in my report and came here" He says looking down at her keeping his hands at his sides

 _'_ _Gone for a month and he's not going to at least hug me? I get Hatsukoi's in the room but she's sleeping-wait he went back to the leaf first then came here?..'_ she thinks feeling puzzled

 _'_ _No one had info that the Hyuga and her were together, only it was her and the Kazekage…. Hn, well not everyone will be able to say they had their way with his mistress'_ he thinks wrappings his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss, pushing her to the wooden coffee table in front of the couch, kneeling between her legs his hand on her lower back while the other pulls the back of her hair leaving her neck exposed, he lays her on her back, his had on her lower back moving to her ass squeezing then smacking it.

 _'_ _In front of Hatsukoi?, spanking me?.. that's not him… wait, maybe he thought it over… I should check before I..'_ she thinks feeling anger build

"Neji?" She says softly, looking down at him, his hand still pulling at her hair

'Yeah?" he says keeping his eyes on what his hand was doing feeling her up

" I..I love you" she whispers, waiting for him to stop and ask to hear it again she thought would most likely happen if she ever felt that need to say it again like back at the Hyuga clan, he looks up at her

"Yeah, I love you too" he says returning to fondling her breasts, shae lifts his face to her

"No, I love you" she says again

"Yeah babe, I love you too" He says, pulling her hips to him.

 _'_ _Babe? He'd never call me… I'm going to fucking kill whoever this_ is' she thinks feeling her anger

"Fucker" she hisses, hitting him in the chest depleting his chakra by half, kicking him in the stomach using the momentum to roll backward off the coffee table to the floor. He rolls backward standing up, winded

"You're a little cock tease aren't you?" He smirks

"Who are you?" she growls at him, trying to remember where her weapon is

"When'd you figure it out" he says still in Neji's form

"I had my suspicions the moment you let me touch your mask, you only confirmed it by pulling at my hair, spanking, in front of Hatsukoi, somethings Neji would never do, you also had no real reaction to when I said I loved you, just kept on moving. Who are you?" she says emotionless, still smirking he throws a Kunai at her, Shae jumps to the side catching it by the handle, looking back seeing Hatsukoi in his arms. Feeling her heart beat faster and tears coming to the surface, he disappears. out the window

"HATSUKOI!" shae letting out a blood curdling scream. Running to her sickles next to the door, then to the living room window, seeing him running along the roof tops towards the east, she hears her door slamming open as she jumps to the balcony below, then to a nearby roof running bare foot after him.

 _'_ _Are you there?!'_ she thinks, waiting for a response

 _'_ _I know you hear me, fucking answer me!'_

 _'_ _Reaching out to me, that's a first '_ the voice's dark tone no longer bothering her

 _'_ _I need you to help me, I'm not fast enough, he's still getting away'_ she thinks

 _'_ _Oh, he made off with a baby how precious'_

 _'_ _Fucking can it, help me!'_ she hisses, using a light post to jump to his side of the roof tops

 _'_ _Alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch, it'll be easy… take my hand'_ the same black liquid dripping and black eyes with red iris staring at her in her mind, she takes it without hesitation, a sudden surge running through her catching up to him in a few seconds seeing other nin popping out of nowhere coming at her.

 _'_ _Shit, mark him'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _"_ _Take your blood and mark the man holding the baby, on his chest'_ it says, Shae obeying slicing her hand open runs at the nin brushing against his back as he turns to slash at her with a kunai, she evades and hits him square in the chest with her hand.

 _'_ _Good-'_

 _'_ _It's on her blanket, he wiped some of it on her blanket!'_ she thinks panicked not knowing what the voice was up too

 _'_ _Fuck, give me full control'_ , shae doesn't respond checking on where the other nin where in the distance seeing Kankuro and other nin trying to catch up

 _'_ _Do you want her to die? I said mark HIIM for a reason, now it has to be precise and we've only worked together one other time before this'_

 _'_ _Fine,'_

 _'_ _Are-'_

 _'_ _fucking do it'_

 _'_ _Just so you know.. this is going to really fucking hurt'_ it's ominous voice returning, Shae having the same feeling of burning up and wanting to get sick as when she brought back Toma.

"AH!" she lets out a blood curdling scream, dropping to her knees, not able to breathe, seeing in her mind the figure stepping into the light she was in, feeling chaos and a blood lust running through her as the liquid covers her leaving only Shae .

 _'_ _I told you without darkness there can be no light'_ it says feeling out it's vessel

Shae stands up opening her eyes black with red iris, taking off to her right sickles in hand, forcing her energy into the blade slicing two of the nins vitals leaving them to bleed out, turning her attention to her left appearing in frnt of each of them piercing there chest with her weapon, turning her attention to the fake Neji getting away.

 _'_ _You're starting to reject me hold on for a few more seconds'_ it says

 _'_ _The feeling is too much'_ she thinks seeing everything her body was doing but had no control over

 _'_ _Fine, I'll give you particle control but you need to get behind him'_ it says, Shae having the chaos easing up, the nin turns to her, connecting her sickles at the handle, pushing a button at the side to extend the blades, placing her blood at it's handles. running jumping over him. Shae giving it full control at the last second as she brings her connected sickle to the ground piercing the rooftop

"Reaper death sythe" She growls, her voice filled with blood lust.

The blood on the nins chest becoming spiked inward to his chest, ripping the nins heart from his chest as the hardened spiked blood returns to her blade embedded into the ground. Leaving a trail of his blood to her weapon.


	22. Chapter 22

As the nin falls to his knees, his original form coming back Shae leaving her weapon in the roof top, walks over taking Hatsukoi from his arm, seeing the chuck of flesh missing from his body, feeling no remorse for taking his life, rocking hatsukoi as she cries from all the commotion that went on around her.

"You're okay, I'm here… I'm here" she says softly walking to the edge of the roof top, holding her close jumping from balcony to balcony to get to the ground.

Kankuro and the nin watching her walking towards them, Shae looks up at them.

"They tried taking her…. I didn't think to leave one for interrogation" she says to kankuro who had an expressionless stare at her. Hatsukoi, no longer crying but still whimpering with sniffles.

"What was that" Kankuro finally says ignoring what she just said

"Hm?" She says looking her over for any injuries, not seeing any she still placing her hand on her chest to heal her.

"You just annihilated 6 rogue nin in less than 3 minutes, what do you mean hm?!" He says loudly

"Shut the hell up Kankuro, she just stopped crying I don't need you to start her off again" She hisses at him stepping closer, they take a step back from her.

"Shae, come with us" She turns seeing Gaara and some council members with him, some citizens coming out from their houses..

"You can bring her" He says seeing her hesitate, she walks over to him, the council keeping a cold stare on her as she walks beside Gaara, the people whispering to each other as they clear the street.

They walk over to a small building Gaara and the council where they have their meetings at, Gaara entering first then Shae with Hatsukoi and the council members, walking down a long hall turning right into a large room where the remaining council stood, a chair was pulled out by Baki waiting for her to sit down. Shae walks over sitting down Baki holding out his arms.

"No" she says holding Hatsukoi to her chest.

"Please, we need to speak with you about what happened and-" Baki says

"And she was just kidnapped by a rogue nin using a jutsu to look like Neji, I just got her back and she staying with me" she says staring at him point blank

"Before you interrupted me I was going to say she will stay with you, however, you're covered in blood and maybe you'd like a dress or coat to cover up' Baki says still holding out his arms

She looks down seeing streaks, specks and smears of fresh blood all over her, and noticing her night gown was only long enough to cover her panties.

' _Because I need another reason for the council not to like me'_ she thinks as she blushes nodding, she hands over Hatsukoi, keeping her gaze on him, holding out her hand to her side, feeling fabric she pulls it, wrapping herself with what looked like a long poncho holding out her arms for him to give her back. Gaara walks over taking her from Baki, Shae feeling slightly uneasy she wasn't given back, he walks over to his seat, sitting down.

"Lord Kazekage" Shae starts

"We need to talk to whatever is inside you, this is for Hatsukoi's safety that I hold her while we ask it a few questions" He says in a calm voice

"How-"

"You may have been fast but we're not blind, we seen your eyes change to black with red iris, you're a jinchuriki. We're giving you the benefit of a doubt and assume you didn't know. Let us speak to it" one of the members snaps at her

 _'_ _They're smart… but not really, a jinchuriki… close.. give me control, I'll answer until they bore me' t_ _he voice says_

 _'_ _Is it going to hurt again? I'm not going to scare Hatsukoi'_

 _'_ _It won't hurt if it's particle, you will feel the pure rage just like from your first kill but I think you can handle it'_ it purrs

"I'm giving it particle control so it can answer your questions" Shae says lowering her eyes feeling the rage build, as the limbus of her eye's turning to a thicker black circle giving her eye's an animalistic look to them, she smiles

"This is interesting… you forcing her to acknowledge me as an actual entity and not just some voice in her head" she says her voice having the same tone for blood lust as before

"Of course-" the same council member as before

"Not you, you pathetic waste of flesh, the child over there… she was in danger and shae had to acknowledge my existence" she says looking at Hatsukoi, then up at Gaara, smirking putting Baki and the council on edge

'Oh don't worry, I couldn't hurt either one of them if I wanted too, she'd force me back into my cage… This little bitch is strong" it says sitting back down in the chair keeping its eyes on Gaara

"What are you?" Gaara asks

"Didn't you just call me a jinchuriki?"

"You don't have characteristics of any demons from our land" Gaara says

"Clever… I can see why she... admires you" she says smiling

"Did you come from her world?"

"Now that's interesting, knowing where I'm from but still asking the mundane questions" she leans forward keeping her gaze on Gaara

"How, when and why were you sealed inside of her" Gaara asks still having an even tone

"How… Some chanting with fire and Shae's blood, I still don't understand how she did it. She was powerful like this one, only this one's stronger than that old bat, she knew it the moment she was born watching her grow up, the way life magnetized to her" she says sounding bored

 _'_ _My grandmother locked you inside of me?' she thinks_

 _'_ _You'd know if you asked'_

"When.. she was five when it happened. Why. I made too much noise in small communities near that old bat's place, drownings, fires, murders. The old bat figured out it was me, waited until I came to her small farm" she says crossing her legs and arms

"What are you?" He asks

"I'm a reaper… not the grim reaper, if I were I could've torn her to shreds the second I was sealed.. but he's closely related… fucker knew I'm stuck in here and as a punishment for not listening I get to stay in here bound to her by blood until she dies, which is harder than expected" she says

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think trouble just follows her for no reason? I've been drawing harm to her since she was a child and the most that's happened was us killing the neighbor's dog for trying to maul us to death though she doesn't remember, she'd always black out when the rage was too much for her.. …I'm chaos the reaper" she says

"Being stuck in the corner was boring until coming here it cracked the seal open the tiniest bit" she says

"Every injury she sustained was because of you?" Gaara narrowing his eyes

"mmm, maybe... I can amplify someone's need to kill when in a close area to her or others close to her, if they choose to kill her that's what they wanted.. Though I'm sure you'll find it fascinating I am the reason why Kurama couldn't sense her, him being a demon, we can see him but he can't see me... Being a reaper has its advantages, but when her blood is spilled so much for not being able to sense her… fucking humans"

"Bringing people back from the dead?" he asks looking down at Hatsukoi who was beginning to fuss

"That's both of us, I can take her to the void and bring her back, I have to take over her which is why it's so painful but holding onto their soul and reviving them is what she does. Healing is her ability alone, it was set off coming here" she says looking at hatsukoi

 _'_ _Okay enough she needs me.'_

 _'_ _Tsk… yes ma'am'_

"Hn, this one wants to coddle that child. What you really want to know is if she'll lose control like your jinchuriki's, she's too strong, I'm hoping if I play nice, I'll get to do my job and take lives again while on her little missions… also you're starting to bore me… with questions I mean" she winks, before Shae fully returning.

"Is that all you needed to know?" She asks feeling feverish and sick

"You can control it?" Gaara asks walking over to Shae

"Yes. It's actions, but it seems to only talk to me when I'm in stressful situations" she says as Gaara hands her back

"Did you know about it?" he asks watching her rubbing and kissing Hatsuoi's hand

"I was aware something was there, I thought it was like a stress thing or my anger that my mom said I had a hard time controlling" She says glancing up at him

"Do you know how the rogue nin got into your room?"

"No, I turned to make myself some tea after putting her down and he was there, disguised like Neji"

"How did you know it wasn't him?" Gaara says

"He tried to become physically rough with me" she says glancing at the council members who hold up there hands not wanting to hear what she meant and Gaara who remained stoic.

She spent the rest of the time explaining how he took Hatsukoi, chasing him down, how she felt after 'Chaos the reaper' left her, her sickness from it leaving her finally leaving her any random thing to do with what was inside her.

"When I bring someone back I become violently ill but after having it-her help, I feel feverish and sick" Shae says answering their last question

"Is that all the council would like the know?" Gaara asks looking around, they nod. Gaara walks to the door and she follows him, they walk back in silence, only when they're back in her old room having a team inspect her two bedroom one does he say something.

"I'll stay with you, some of your clothing should still be in the room" he says taking Hatsukoi

"Thank you" she says walking to the bedroom for clothes then to the bathroom at ease Gaara was watching her.

Looking at the blood stained night gown, she takes it off placing it in a folded pile on the floor, stepping into the shower turning it on and sitting down at the bottom, watching the colored water moving towards the drain. Slowly washing herself with soap thinking of what the reaper said, hatsukoi and the nin that were after her.

She turns off the tap, drying herself off and getting dressed, looking down at the bloody clothes, walking back out seeing Gaara on the couch with a bottle feeding her.

 **…**

"Shae" she hears and feeling a soft kiss on her lips opening her eye's seeing Neji she looks at her side still seeing Hatsukoi wrapped in her arms from last night, wanting to stay close to her.

"Hi.." she says softly

"Kankuro told me what happened last night, they almost wouldn't let me in to see you" he says sitting down next to her legs

"Did he tell you everything?" Shae says softly

"Kidnapping Hatsukoi and you're a…type of.. Jinchuriki" He says keeping his voice low.

"Did they tell you my grandmother sealed it inside of me when I was 5, my ability is my own but bringing people back is what me and the reaper do together, the reaper also brings harm to me and others.." she looks down at Hatsukoi who was trying to wake up hearing her voice.

"Does me being a Jinchuriki bother you?" she says after a while

"Why would it bother me? You remember Naruto, the Hokage is one" Neji says his eyes move to Hatsukoi who was yawning and looked at him studying his face.

She shakes her head softly stroking the side of Hatsukoi's hair.

She dresses and packs her and hatsukoi's things, when she's done she tells Neji about the events that night

"And I still don't know why that nin took Hatsukoi, I know her parents were nin, maybe they found out I had her as a way to get back at Shina for something?" She says finishing what happened to Neji

"Have you talked to the Kazekage yet?" he says having the slightest bite to Gaaras title

"Not today no" Shae watches his expression

"We should before we leave" Neji says standing up from the couch taking her and hatsukoi's bag

"Sure, are you okay?" she says following him to the door

"Of course" he says as he opens the door waiting for her, she walks past him, down the long hall and the stairs to Gaara's office, in silence. She knocks on the door, hearing Gaara respond, she opens the door and walks in with Neji behind her, seeing Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi and Asuma standing in the room.

"Hi, I wanted to know if you know why they tried taking Hatsukoi?" she says waving to them, then glancing up at Gaara then Neji, noticing a hardened stare between them for a split second.

"We suspect whoever set up the kidnapping was a way to lure the Kazekage out of the village. Using those closest to him is what people who don't want him in power tend to do." Kankuro says

"Is that a theory or fact why they came for her?" she asks looking down at her playing with her soother

"It's a theory for now but most likely a fact" Kankuro says

"How many did they kill to get to Hatsukoi?" she asks looking at him

"Their families were informed-" Gaara starts

"How many?" she says again

"Four" Gaara says after a few seconds

"I think I can do that but I'll need a few days to recover, I'll let Naruto-"

"No" Neji and Gaara say in union

"I can do this-"

"No, I already informed their families of their death" says Gaara using an authoritative tone

"They died protecting me and Hatsukoi, if I can, I'm going too" Shae says walking to the door, Neji holds out his arm in front of her.

"You can't save everyone" he says softly, thinking of every time she put herself in harms way for others.

"They died protecting us" she says feeling a heavy guilt in her heart

"I know, and more people will die for you if it gets out what you can do" he says seeing her expression becoming pained and frustrated, Hasukoi looking up at shae cooing and stretching her hand to her face

"So I can't do anything?" she says trying to keep her voice from becoming strained.

"This is one of the times you will have to let it go" Gaara says reminding her of their conversation a few weeks back She looks at Hatsukoi who looked concerned at her and, kisses her out stretched hand..

"I won't do it… I promise" she says still facing away from Gaara, Hatsukoi begins to cry seeing shae upset

"No, it's okay, see I'm okay" she says softly smiling and clearing her throat, rocking her, Hatsukoi still having a frown watching her

"We should go" she says turning to glance at Temari, kakashi and Asuma, they turn to Gaara and bow, walking out

"I'll be back in a few weeks" she says turning to face him fully and bows keeping her gaze lowered, and walking out after her team, Neji following her.

Kankuro walks over to the door waiting for Gaara, he shakes his head, then leaves after them.

"Shae I know this isn't the best time but can I talk to you? Also here's you're weapon, it took forever to take it apart" Kankuro says handing it over to her, she slows her pace attaching it to her belt, letting Neji get ahead, he glances back at them before he continues walking.

"Gaara's been through a lot… Before you come back, can you make up your mind about my brother" He says in a low voice, she looks at him feeling surprised and a little on edge

"You make him happy and I think he makes you happy too but you won't be with him… or maybe it's someone else that's stopping you" he says glancing from her to Neji

"How is who I'm with any of your damn business, besides kages don't date they just suddenly get married" she whispers feeling slightly bewildered and annoyed

"It shouldn't be, but he's my brother and, also kage's have a sort of courting the person they're interested in, it's a form of dating. I think you're good for him, just make up your mind, preferably soon" he says slowing down and turning around heading back. Shae keeps walking Kankuro adding more to her already being overwhelmed from yesterday and today.

 **…**

"She's gotten bigger" Asuma says walking next to her

"That's what happens to babies when they get older" she laughs looking at Asuma, asuma patting shae on the head

"You know what I mean, she can almost hold her head up" he says watching shae holding her up right, Hatsukoi looking over her shoulder at Neji, babbling and cooing at him.

"Yeah, she's gonna be so strong and beautiful" she says in a happy tone rubbing her back

"How the process going?" Kakashi say looking at her sideways

"Slow, but I have it narrowed down to ten couples" she says, making Temari turn around looking at her brow raised.

"You're having her adopted?" she says giving a slight disappointed tone

"It's for the best" she says looking back at her, Temari looking like she had more to say but turns back around and keeps walking.

 _'_ _You should keep her'_

 _'_ _I can't because of you'_

 _'_ _Me? Ha… From what I heard it's because you're sleeping with the Kazekage why they came for her'_

 _'_ _That maybe true but when there's chaos around us you make it worse and ends up getting me or others hurt, which puts her in danger'_

 _'_ _It's not that I can't stop it from happening, I make it worse for fun… I can help you protect her like I did a few days ago'_

 _'_ _In exchange for what?'_

 _Take the missions where I can take people's lives and I'll stop drawing danger to you and protect the child'_

 _I can't believe you're a reaper, this sounds more like a deal with the devil'_

 _'_ _No devil just me'_

 _'_ _..I'll... think about it''_ she looks at Hatsukoi, grabbing her hair trying to pull it into her mouth, she gently pulls her hair from her hand and moves it to the other side of her shoulders.

 _'_ _someones following us' chaos_ says after a few minutes

 _'_ _Where?'_

'To the left, two of them,… but it looks like your other lover noticed them too' Shae turns to her left seeing Neji running off, so does Kakashi.

"Stay here you have Hatsukoi" Asuma says seeing shae reaching for her sickles

 _'_ _To your right, two more…'_ Shae walks over to Temari handing her Hatsukoi

"What are -" Temari starts, Shae taking out her weapon running towards the nin

 _'_ _Particle control?'_

 _'_ _sure… what you gonna do?'_

 _'_ _Ending this'_ she responds letting the rage flow through her

Shae jumps up high into a tree, crouching waiting for the nin to come by, forcing her energy into the blades, seeing one running by she throws her sickle to the base of his skull killing him, seeing Asuma and her team come running, she turns to the other nin waiting

"Shae!" Asuma says standing between the nin and her

"Get out of my way Asuma" she growls at him, he looks back seeing her eyes, he furrows his brow before turning his attention to the nin

"Hatsukoi needs-"

"To be protected" she says interrupting him, using her speed surprising the nin, piercing her sickle through his stomach into the tree behind him, holding the other one to his throat

"Who sent you" she says in a cool tone, the nin coughs up blood

"Your friends are dead, the ones who came to the village"

"Not my friends, they couldn't complete a simple task" he says trying to keep his pain managed

"It's not so simple when I'm the one protecting her, you had it all wrong, she's not the Kazekages, she's mine, I care for her, and you made a huge mistake coming for her, if you survive interrogation, manage to escape and come for her again, I'll find your pathetic band of misfit's and one by one I'm going to make each death more brutal than the last then I'll come for you, I have the medical capability to make it excruciating, I will Hannibal lecter you, you hear me?!" she twists the sickle making him scream in pain

"Crazy bitch" he says shae seeing his body going into shock,

"You came for someone I care about… I got your crazy" she whispers before pulling out the sickle in his stomach, dropping it and placing her hand over the wound healing then depleting his chakra, removing the other from his throat letting him drop to the ground

She lets go of the reaper, turning towards her team, who were showing no emotion except for Neji who looked concerned.

"I know it's really inconvenient, but can someone take him back to the sand village, I killed the other nins that came for her and didn't leave one to interrogate" She says walking to Hatsukoi, taking a wet nap from her pocket wiping the blood from her hands, Temari raising her brow slowly handing her over.

"The kazekage told us you were a Jinchuriki but I didn't think it'd make you this cruel" she says wondering what helped her become fast and strong

"Cruel?... How many people has everyone killed here? And I'm cruel?" Shae says feeling defensive and sick from using the reaper

"I don't mean killing that was straight forward but for that man, it was more cruel hen I expected you to be" she says looking at the man on the ground

"If he had come for your kid, would you have been less 'cruel'?" she says glancing up at Temari and her team, Temari thinking for a few seconds

"No, I wouldn't be" she says walking towards the unconscious man, Kakashi helping her

"We'll take him back while you three keep moving" Kakashi says, she nods heading back to the path they were on.

"Pretty soon she won't need all of us" Temari says

"Even with her speed and strength from whatever it is she still needs to finish her training" Kakashi reply's, watching the three of them leave

 **…** **.**

Returning to the leaf village after what felt like forever made her realize how 'home sick' she felt, wanting to see her and Neji's friends, and to sleep in her own bed. She made her way straight home with Neji to see if they set up the baby furniture or if it was still in boxes.

She opens the lock stepping inside, noticing how clean everything looked, nothing covered in a light layer of dust from being away.

"I think they cleaned when they came here" Shae says seeing a small play pen in the living room, looking to her right to the kitchen a high chair and her kitchen furniture set.

"I'm assuming it was lady Hinata or ten ten who did the dusting" he says following her to the bedroom. Seeing a crib in the corner next to the balcony, shae walks over dragging it over next to the bed. While Neji sets down the bags then helps her.

"Everything's set up, I wonder if I have that door sealed" She says and smiles, laying a sleeping Hatsukoi in the crib and walking to her living room

"Shae, I wanted to talk to you about something important when we were finally alone" Neji says pulling her to him

"What's that?" She looks up at him waiting for him to ask if she'd been with anyone.

"Is using the reaper a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked sick and feverish after using it for a short while' He says

"Honestly, I'm starting to feel less sick every time I do, for particle control that is but giving it full control that's really fucking painful and hard to hold onto for a long time" she says

"You don't want me using it?" she asks

"I don't want it hurting you for its own benefit" he says holding her close

"It helped me save Hatsukoi" she says

"Most likely for the sake of spilling blood" He says, she looks down knowing that's the real reason it helped her.

"I can control it, I could even put it back in it's cage if I wanted too. How is it any different from Kurama, he's a demon and killed hundreds of people, the reaper…. It's what it does" she says mostly to herself

"If you can control it then I trust your judgment. I don't believe you'd hurt another person for its sake" He says, she pulls away and walks to the kitchen, making tea then looking in the cupboards

"Aw they got her bottles, and sippy cups... oh she won't be using that for months" she says grabbing one from the shelf looking at it.

Neji sighs heavily before coming up behind, and wrapping his arms around her holding on tight leaning his head against hers

"One more thing.. Even though we're not… officially together… I prefer you don't see other people… for example Gaara"


	23. Chapter 23

She stares at the sippy cup in her hands for what felt like an eternity..

"How.." was the only thing she could say

"Do you promise" Neji says feeling confirmation it was Gaara from her stunned reaction to him asking

"I..was...with" she says slowly

"That was a long time ago. I want to know if you're okay with me being your only…" He says not able to say the word 'lover' uncomfortable with the concept connected to the word

They hear a knock at the door, Neji letting her go and walking to the door opening it, Shae staying there she was pouring the boiling water into the tea pot taking deep breaths.

"Hey, heard you guys were back we came right over" She hears Ten tens voice, turning around seeing her Hinata and Ino.

"Hey, came to see Hatsukoi?" she says clearing her throat

"Yeah where is she?" Ino says walking into the kitchen then looking in the living room

"She's sleeping in the room if you want to take a peak" shae says walking over to the hallway, they walk silently to the room, Shae looks at Neji

"We'll talk about it later" he says, giving her a sense of relief.

"Oh she's so cute" Ten ten says coming back out seeing how they were looking at each other

"We should go they're tired" she turns to Hinata and Ino who are coming out of the bedroom

"We just got here" Ino says looking at everyone

"It's fine, I made tea, stay" Shae says going back into the kitchen pouring a few cups then adding more water to the pot, he brings it to the living room on a tray, they all follow her, Neji walks over to Shae

"I'll come back later" He whispers before leaving

"Where's Neji going?" Ten ten asks

"Naruto maybe?" she says staring at her closed door before sitting on the couch next to Hinata, Ino and Tenten on the other side of the coffee table on pillows

"So what happened while you were gone?" Ino says

Shae groans shaking her head picking up her cup of tea

"Was your mission that bad?" Hinata asks

"You have no Idea…. How much time do you got?" She says

"The afternoon, then I have to make dinner" Ino says thinking about it, Hinata nods in agreement

"Okay… well;;-" She starts with the train station and Mika, then the kidnapping, losing control, Shina and the baby, then making their way back to the sand village with Hatsukoi. Shae picks up Hatsukoi from her nap in the bedroom before continuing with the rest. Hatsukoi's attempted kidnapping, being a Jinchuriki and coming back here, she looks at the clock on the wall seeing she'd been talking for close to 4 hours.

"and now we're here" She finishes looking around at everyone, they stare a her for a few seconds

"You're like Naruto" Ino says still taking everything in

"Sort of, except his is a demon and mine is a reaper, big difference" she says looking at Hatsukoi in Hinata's arms, who found her way to her during the last part of her story

'At least we know why trouble follows you?" Ten ten says slowly then continues "I don't know what else to say, this is a lot to take in"

"I didn't expect a response, because it is a lot to take in a short amount of time" she says

"I think you need a break, you have been gone a long time and you have Hatsukoi now" Hinata says looking up at her

"I need to go back to the hospital and help the anbu and training-"

"And take care of Hatsukoi" Hinata says in a stronger voice than usual, nodding

"Naruto will understand if your hours are only half days" she smiles

"Thanks Hinata" Shae smiles, Hatsukoi studying Hinata before lifting her hand to her face

"She's very friendly" Hinata says holding her hand

"She probably thinks your Neji" Ino says making Hinata lowers her head "No I mean you have the same eyes that's all' she says nervously laughing, Ten ten face palming.

Shae smiles and laughs "I missed visiting everyone"

"Us too, but I have to go to the store and head home" Ino says glancing at the clock stretching her legs

"Me too, if you ever need a babysitter I wouldn't mind" Hinata says handing her back to Shae

"Thanks Hinata, I might take you up on that" she smiles, Ino and Hinata wave before they leave.

"So?" Ten ten says

"So what?" she says looking at ten ten

"You know what"

"I-I don't know" shae says confused

"You can't just keep doing you know with Neji" she says glancing at Hatsukoi

"Why does everyone do that, she's a baby she doesn't understand our conversation"

"I know but it just seems… wrong" she says furrowing her brow

"I don't know, I'm… confused"

"Confused about what?"

"I'm... sleeping with someone else" she mumbles

"You're what?!" Ten ten says loudly, making Hatsukoi jump and cry

"Sorry" Ten ten says, Shae glaring at her hushing and rocking her

"But why you two made up" she says confused

"We didn't make up per say people just assume we did… Being so close to him and he said some things that I just gave in to him, I couldn't help it… I told him it didn't mean everything was okay, because it isn't" she says honestly, still rocking hatsukoi

"and this other person is?" she says in a low voice as if someone was listening

"Gaara… and Neji knows" Seeing ten tens eyes widen "It just happened he does something to me when I see him, stop judging I've only been with them and we're not actually together, so.. stop" She says trying to avoid the guilt question, knowing that would be just as complicated to answer

"I wanted you to fix your relationship not complicate it " she says rubbing her head "What did Neji say?"

"He said he knows were not officially together but he doesn't want me "seeing" Gaara or anyone else while we're still sleeping together" Shae says sighing leaning into the couch

"and you're not going to any more, right?" Ten ten says leaning forward

"For now... Kankuro basically told me to stop it with his brother unless I'm going to be with him"

"For now?, Shae- Neji's in love with you, don't be the one to mess this up"

"You're right, it's Neji's job to mess it up" she jokes, Ten ten shaking her head before covering her face

"Don't you feel the same way? " she says through her hands

"Of course I have feelings for him but… it also feels we're starting from ground zero from our fight, I keep thinking if we do when is he gonna accuse me of cheating on him again" Shae says placing Hatsukoi in her cushioned play pen at the side of the couch, while was playing with her soother

"How long are you going to hold onto that fight?" she says sighing

"It's complicated" She sits back down

"Okay... how about you cool it with both of your "hm" drive and think about it"

"My 'hm' drive?" Shae says raising her brow

"You know what I mean" she says slightly blushing

"But he's so hot, he has like this and this" She says drawing muscles along her body "You know the kind of hot guy where it makes smart girls stupid" Ten ten rolls her eyes

"I swear ever since that whole rock incident both of you can't keep your hands to yourselves" she says standing up, Shae shrugs and smiles

"Hands to your self" Ten ten says walking to the door

"But-"

"Shae figure it out" she says turning to her and giving an stern look

"I promise hands to myself" she says in a flat tone holding up her hands "What if he comes onto me?"

'Then say no" She says hands on her hips

 _'_ _Easy for you to say' she thinks_

"Tell him you need more time to figure it out and actually figure it out"

"Fine" Shae says

"I'll visit again tomorrow" Ten ten says smiling, Shae nods waves 'good bye' to her as she leaves and hears the door close

 _'_ _I don't see a problem being with both of these men, they bring us an immense amount of pleasure'_

 _'_ _Wh-who what?'_

 _'_ _I'm bound to you by blood, pain as no effect on me since the way I help humans die is usually "painful"… this pleasure is new'_

 _'_ _Were you watching us?!'_

 _'_ _I just said I'm bound by blood, I know what has been going on in your life since I was sealed in here'_

 _'_ _Humans are complicated they get jealous and upset when they find out they're not your only one'_

 _'_ _Would you be upset if you weren't?'_

 _'_ _i…. probably... thanks for that'_

 _'_ _For what'_

 _'_ _making me realize how much of an asshole I am'_

 _'_ _I don't understand'_

 _'…_ _never mind, that immense pleasure you mentioned yeah not gonna happen for a while'_

 _'_ _hm… shame'_

"Shae, what's the matter?" Neji says snapping her out of the conversation with chaos

"Getting a headache, I didn't hear you come in" she says shaking her head, as she picks up Hatsukoi who was beginning to cry. Neji walking into the kitchen making her a bottle then comes back.

"Hn, They stayed rather long" he says looking at the empty tea cups

"They wanted to catch up with everything I did while I was gone and we did, took longer than expected and they had to leave right after" She says, Hatsukoi fusses trying to suck milk out of her soother, Shae smiles, taking the bottle from Neji, feeding her

"There we go" sitting back on the couch, Neji sitting next to her.

"I've spoken to Naruto about the attempted kidnapping and you being a jinchuriki, he wants to talk to you tomorrow"

"Of course… So that's where you went" She turns to look at him properly

"Yes, If you don't mind while you are keeping Hatsukoi If I stayed to help protect her" He says staring at the empty tea cups, then moving towards them placing them back on the tray

"Um, what about our conversation earlier?" she says still watching him

"Have you made a choice?"

"I did… and I won't see anyone" She says, he nods taking the tray back to the kitchen.

 **…**

"How skilled are you with connecting with your… demon?" Natruto asks

"It depends, does it hurt or make you sick connecting with Kurama?" Shae says

"I've only felt tired, and this is how you seen kurama?" Naruto says

"It is but he can't see chaos- the reaper.. I can see chaos, she comes to me in the form of a woman covered in black liquid, I don't think it's it's true form" Shae says

 _'_ _Its not. I thought it would be easier for you to accept me taking that_ form' chaos purrs from the dark, Shae relays what chaos said

Well back to your skilled question, I feel sick for a few minutes after partially connecting with chaos, but each time we connect I feel less sick, connecting fully is stilt painful… the only way to tell how much I've connected is by my eyes, is what the council said, fully connected they're black with red iris, partial- they look like an animals would… How do you look when you connect with Kurama?" She says perking up, Naruto uses his ability lighting up with bright yellow chakra all around him then returns to normal

"Okay, well that's intense.." Shae mumbles stunned to have felt so much more power from him than before

"Would you be able to show us how fast and strong Chaos makes you?" Naruto says smiling

"Sure" Shae says

"Naruto" Shikamaru says

"What?" Naruto says walking from behind his desk

"I know what you're thinking and she's still a gennin" He says following him

"I'd say she's at a chunin level, she took out 6-8 nin by herself, we're just assessing what her powers are" He says walking to the door

"She used chaos each time-

"I don't see why you keep giving me a hard time for everything" Shae says following Naruto into the hallway

"I think you are an asset to the village and can further stabilize our relationship between each village but not having full control over chaos without becoming sick and jumping into higher ranked missions than the ones you have now will get you killed. I'm looking out for you" Shikamaru says

"Thanks but I already have Asuma as a father figure," She says jokingly

"That's who asked me too look out for you and I'm keeping my word" he says, Shae looks over at him

"I wouldn't ask for a high ranked mission unless I felt ready or Naruto had full confidence in me" she says seeing Naruto break out into a run, they follow ending up at the stadium where they held the second part of the exams

"Stand in the middle and wait for my signal" Naruto says

"What signal?" Shae says looking over at him confused and concerned

"You'll see, be on your guard" He says handing her a staff from under his coat, she takes it, making her way to the bottom, walking to the middle she looks around seeing no one with her but when she looks back up at Naruto and Shikamaru, she sees her team, Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma, and Neji.

 _'_ _What the hell'_ she thinks seeing Naruto saying something to them, then Neji saying something back crossing his arms, Naruto sighs and shrugs, shaking his head he looks over at Shae giving a thumbs up.

 _'_ _I thought this was a assessment...Is this a test?'_ she thinks as her team weaves hands signs and stop, she hears a small 'pop' she looks to her right seeing duplicates of Yamato, Kakashi and Asuma.

"Hey-Ah" She jumps back as Asuma throws his blade at her feet, Shae running as Yamato places his hands on the ground, wood sprouting from it coming straight for her, she rolls to the left seeing Kakashi with a Kunai

'Partial control!' as she reaches into the darkness chaos holding onto her, Narrowly missing Kakashi's attack, flipping over him skidding to a stop, looking around surrounded by them

 _'_ _Attack them'_

 _'_ _I-I can't'_

 _'_ _They're clones, do you want to embarrass your teachers with how weak willed you are'_

 _'_ _I think I liked it better when you could only talk to me in dreams or stressful situations'_

 _'_ _This is stressful for you'_

Shae using her staff to knock Asums other blade away from her.

"We trained you better than this" she hears Kakashi's voice behind her being kicked on the side, shae's sent flying into the air, hitting the ground rolling coming to a hard stop hitting the wall, she uses the staff to help her up, looking at them as they advance together. She coughs spitting up some blood wiping her mouth, Asuma's clone having a flicker of emotion before returning to his hardened state

 _'Was that.. doubt?'_ She thinks looking over there hardened faces feeling more anger for that small flicker of emotion, holding onto chaos with both hands before, taking out a kunai cutting her hand open letting blood run along the staff until it reaches the edge, hardened into a long blade

 _'_ _How do you know-'_

 _'_ _I only have to see it done once, it's like when we killed that rogue nin with my blood by marking him'_

 _'_ _Hm… clever' Chaos says_

Shae using her speed gaining the upper hand by taking out Yamato first with her chakra depletion, Kakashi using his water jutsu aiming at her staff, Shae jumping dodging it as Asuma comes at her she turns using her sythe slicing his chest making him go up in smoke, landing on her feet turning back to Kakashi, she keeps her sythe in front of her, letting blood pool into the middle of her hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to show us more of your training-"

"Sexy Harem Jutsu!" She yells crossing her hands quickly at the same time throwing the pooled blood in her hand, Kakashi looking away but still able to see her from the corner of his eye, small spots of her blood landing on his stomach and leg

"Reaper Death Sythe!" She says bringing down her sythe into the ground her blood spiking piercing through his body before coming to her blade, making Kakashi go up in a puff of smoke.

She sighs catching her breath turning around seeing Naruto connected to Kurama she looks up at the stands Naruto nodding and smiling.

 _'Are you fucking kidding?'_ she thinks shaking her head at Naruto in the stands

 _'_ _One touch of his chakra is going to tear you apart… give me full control'_ chaos says

 _'_ _okay..'_ she feels herself being immersed in chaos letting out a blood curdling scream using the sythe to keep herself from falling over, after a few seconds she looks up at Naruto, his eyes changed to red with slits.. Kurama.

"I wanted to know who or what was inside her" Kurama says

"You should bow in front of reapers low level demon" She growls

"HA.. a reaper now it makes sense why I couldn't sense you or see you"

"I wouldn't laugh... as frail as this vessel is I can still rip you from yours taking you into the void"

"Except shae would be killing Naruto which she'd never do… empty threats" Kurama smiles making shae snarl at him

They run at each other, Naruto with his rasen shuriken, Shae with her sythe a black glow radiating from her body and weapon.

'ENOUGH!' she screams at chaos throwing chaos back into the darkness, falling to her knees, Naruto stopping three feet from her turning into smoke. She sits on the ground shaking, feverish and sick. She looks up seeing them running to her from the stands, the hardened blood on the staff turning to liquid dropping to the ground

Neji checking her over "I'm fine, I need a few minutes" She smiles shaking her breathing heavy, she sees Naruto frowning

"Sorry, chaos can be an asshole" she says

"Kurama taunted chaos, I don't know what there deal is" He says

"Yeah, they kind of hate each other.. I felt it" she says having felt chaos intent to rip Kurama from him

"Even though you're sick and it sounded painful to access full control, it was impressive to see" Shikamaru says

"Your form needs work, though it might have been from having to fight us and Asuma" Kakashi says

"You can't be afraid to fight our clones, if your enemy disguises themselves as one of us like what happened with that rogue nin disguising himself as Neji you can't hesitate" Asuma says

"I know, get off my back I didn't expect to fight you guys" Shae says annoyed at being lectured

"When the exam for our Jonin start in two months, we should see if she can handle it without Chaos" Naruto says to Shikamaru

"Chunin sure but Jonin?" he says concerned

"If she doesn't pass or quits then we wait until next year for her to try again" Naruto says simply

After a few minutes of arguing they agree a week before the Jonin exam to do this surprise test again to see if she would be able to keep up with the seasoned nin.

...

"Do you think you'd be up for an exam like this?" Neji says as they reach her apartment

"How hard is it usually?" Shae taking out her keys opening the door

"I wouldn't know, I was promoted to jonin by Lady Tsunade after the chunin exam" He says following her inside

"I hope to be ready… but with Hatsukoi I'm not sure how much training I can do" She says curling up on the couch

"When are you to pick her up?" he asks

"At 4" She says looking over at the clock on the wall.

"I'll be gone a few hours" he says seeing Shae picking up a book from the coffee table

"Okay" She smiles at him then back down at her book, he sees the cut on her hand from using her sythe technique as he walks out taking Shaes chained sickle with him, closing the door behind him.

 **…** **.**

"Sakura, Do you have a moment?" He asks knocking on her office door

"Sure, come in" She says surprised to see him

"What's up?"

"This is going to be an odd request but do you have small viles for blood?" He says sitting down

"Yeah… Always, why?" she asks furrowing her brow

"It's a surprise for Shae" He says

"How many do you need?" she says unsure what to think he's going to use it for

"Four maybe six" He says, she gets up walking out of the room, coming back with a small zipped bag handing it to him

"What's the surprise?" Sakura asks

"You'll see when it's done, thank you" He stands up walking out, making his way to Ten tens shop

"Ten ten, can you modify this weapon?" he says placing down Shae's chained sickles on the counter, seeing a metal staff on the shelf being displayed, He walks over taking it down then walking back over to her

"And this"

"I can have it sent out to be modified but I need detailed instructions for it, aren't these Shae's?" She says picking up the sickles

"Yes, they are" He says picking up the pen next to the cash register and a request form she hands him

"She's going to be really mad if you change it drastically, wasn't this a gift from the Tsuchikage?" Ten ten says seeing the button to extend the blades and where to screw the handles together.

"Sort of, she picked it among other weapons made for her and it won't be drastic but it'll help her when using them" He says finishing his last few sentences, handing her the small case of viles, she reads the request

"Huh… It should take a week or two but when it arrives back I'll let you know" She says

"Thanks, I'd ask you not to tell Shae but I think you already know" Neji says pausing before walking out

"Yup" she waves at him, walking to the back of the store for a long box and shipping label

He walks over to Hinata's home, knocking on the door, she opens it holding Hatsukoi.

"Hi Neji, where's Shae?" She asks reaching for her packed diaper bag

"Shae had an assessment test today and she needs a bit of rest" He says taking the bag over his shoulder then Hatsukoi into his arms

"I hope it wasn't too hard on her" Hinata says

"She managed to get through it" he says

"That's good to hear, can you let Shae know I bathed her a while ago?" Hinata says

"Of course, thank you Hinata" He bows his head leaving heading back to the apartment. Hatsukoi looks up at him and smiles, slowly it moving her soother to his face, he looks down at her moving her arm back to her, she looks at it then tries again, he sighs taking the soother and putting it in her mouth, she holds onto his hand almost examining it. He hears a few aww's and giggle's he turns slightly seeing a two women smiling.

"How old is she?" One of them says catching up to him

"Close to 3 and a half months" He says still walking, Hatsukoi laying her head against his shoulder cooing

"She's quite small for almost four months" A second one says

"Is she? I wouldn't know, she's the first baby-" He asks looking over at her

"She's your first born? Oh you're doing fine she seems happy " The first woman says

"Hatsukoi is-"

"That's her name?, aw that's so sweet, do you know her name means 'first love'? or was that her mother who named her? " the second one says

"Her mother" Neji says starting to become uncomfortable.

"Oh you picked her up, thank you" Shae says smiling taking her from Neji who looked flustered. The two women look at both of them then the baby,

"She looks more like her father than you" the second woman says looking up at Neji

"You think?" Shae smiles looking at Neji trying not to laugh, who had a slight blush and begins walking again

"Oh there it is, she has your smile and happiness" The first one says nodding

"Thank you, sorry we have to go" Shae says waving catching up to Neji and laughs when they turns the corner.

"Why did you let them believe we're a family" he says in a low voice

"Because it was funny to see you look so uncomfortable and I wanted to see how long you could take it, only a few seconds I see" She says walking to her apartment door, taking out her keys

"They did share something interesting her name mean's 'first love'" Neji says following her in

"Hm… first love.. "Shae says smiling stroking her hair bringing her closer kissing her on the head.

Neji finding himself wanting to smile at how affectionate she was with Hatsukoi, a completely different side to Shae he only seen when she came into their lives, loving and gentle then fierce and deadly when protecting her. The small moment making him wonder if their relationship becomes more than what it is would she want too… give her a brother, a sister? Does Hatsukoi make her think about what could be? and he realizes, how is it going to affect them from willingly losing Hatsukoi. His fondness of that moment fading from the weight of realty, Shae looks over at him.

"Something wrong?" she says pausing before entering the kitchen

"No" He turns closing the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter would've been up yesterday but my computer kept freezing and deleting parts of what I had written then I'd have to rewrite them all over again.. it happened four times, you have no idea how angry I was grrr... the next one might be up in a while after this, depends on my computer anywho enjoy!**

"Shae, they didn't have the same brand you're using for Hatsukois diapers, would this do?" he stops seeing her on her hands and knees, looking under the couch

"Hn?" she looks behind her "Oh yeah as long as it says unscented the regular ones irritate her little bum" she says in a silly voice at Hatsukoi who was looking at her from the play pen, she continues to bend over looking under the couch

"What are you looking for?" he asks setting down the bags

"Her choo.. I mean soother, she had it now it's gone, she might've dropped it" she says slowly, her dress riding up catching his attention seeing a peak of her pink laced panties, a reminder of how long it's been since they've been alone, Hatsukoi's sneezes snapping him back to reality

"Oh did someone sneeze?" she says feeling around under the couch, he looks at her in her play pen holding something in her hand..

"Its in her hand" he says, making she look up at her, standing up and walking over, Shae opening her hand

"Were you hiding it?" she smiles picking her up 'That's not nice" she says tickling her stomach making hatsukoi laugh, Neji picking up the bags walking into the bedroom putting the contents away, looking around seeing how little space she had for both of their things, he walks back out to them

"Maybe we should temporarily move back to the manor, for a baby she needs a lot of furniture" He says

"We're fine here…. om nom nom" Shae says pretending to bite her hands making hatsukoi laugh some more

'It would be easier, we'd have more room, and Akiko would be more than willing to babysit for you" he stops seeing her shake her head "Why not?"

"Babysitting is fine, I like my apartment, I spent two months basically scrounging off of the Hyuga family and I'm slowly paying back for room and board, I don't want to add to it"

"You're what?" He says furrowing his brow

"I made a deal with Hiashi, he didn't want to accept it but I was persistent and he said yes" she says

"No one thought of you as scrounging from the Hyuga family with the way you've helped us" he says pulling her close to him.

 _He's holding you…. Are hugs okay? Would that make ten ten say 'tell him no'? should I move away?'_

"I still want to pay for staying, I don't mind" she says trying to think of how to leave his embrace.

' _What's that smell?... oh Hatsukoi thank god'_

"Oh diaper change" she says standing up walking to the bedroom.

Hearing a knock at the door Neji answers it, Shae finishing up comes walking out of the bedroom.

"Naruto has a mission for you" Shikamaru says holding a scroll "Both of you"

"I can't I have-"

"Hatsukoi, we know. Hinata volunteered to take care of her while you two are away"

"How long is it going to take?" Shae says slowly

"A week, two at most depending on how fast you and your other team mates can complete it" He says handing the scroll to Neji

"Why weren't we asked to come to his office?" she asks

"It would be easier if you started to pack now and meet your team mate at the gate when your done, I know this is upsetting for you being a new mom and all but the more missions you go on the more experience you'll have to pass the jonin exam" He explains

"Did Naruto talk to Hinata before sending me on this?" she says

"Yeah she wasn't happy about it but she's also a shinobi so she understands you need this, see you when you get back" he says turning to leave

 **…**

"She was just changed, use only unscented diapers, she sensitive and she hates this one brand of formula she flat out refuses to drink it and spits it up and-"

"I remember, I've babysat for you a few times already. I'm confident in knowing her likes and dislikes " Hinata says smiling taking the baby bags, shae sighs heavily

"I'll be back in a few days… you be good for Hinata, okay?" she says kissing her on the head, Hatsukoi holding fist fulls of shaes hair, she gently pulls it away from her kissing her tiny fists, handing her over to Hinata, she then holds onto her hair examining it. She smiles and leaves with Neji.

Walking to the gate she feels a lump in her throat and tears wanting to rise to the surface.

"She's fine, here in the village is the safest place for her " he says placing his hand on her lower back

"I know but she was almost taken from me a few days ago and I'm not completely over that yet" she says

"All of our friends are on alert for anything that's the slightest bit out of place, she's safe" he says leaning down to her

"I'd say get a room but we need to get moving" Yamato says, Neji pulls away from the sudden interruption,

"You're not on our regular team" She says smiling

"No, Asuma and Kakashi were already on mission when the request came in" he smiles back

"Did Neji thank you for me, I asked him too a few weeks ago" he says

"No, I didn't" Neji says glaring at him

"For what?" she asks

"For Ino and the bath house" he says

"The bath house?... Oh that, you're welcome, but let's not mention this again, boundaries and all" she says

"Which is why I asked Neji to say 'thank you' for me, but he seems rather uncomfortable about it" Sai says looking at Neji

"He's uncomfortable with a few things yeah" she smiles teasing him, Neji looks at her and turns walking away, she follows him "So where we off too?"

"A small village, they had something of value stolen from them, we need to get it back" Yamato says smiling

"Do you know what it is?"

"They'll only say when we reach them and for further instructions" Neji says

They travel two days to a small village half the size of the leaf, meeting one young man and an older one.

"Thank you for reaching us so quickly " The younger man says bowing

"It was easy to find, we're here to help" Yamato says

"Right, some nins had stolen an artifact from the main building, a scroll, it was an agreement that this village and the other one next to us had to keep peace between them, it's priceless to us. We're guessing they must've taken it to the art collector a few miles north,, he can manage to sell anything" the young man says

"We have pictures of the scroll we had taken recently" the old man says handing the over to Neji.

"Sounds simple enough, it shouldn't be too long" Yamato assures the worried men

"Thank you" the the men bow as they leave

They make there way to the next village, Shae and Neji are sent for intel if anyone knew the art collector.

"His manor is outside of this village, he has it guarded at all times because of the rare pieces he has in his home and others he trades and sells, he has some connection's dealing with any rogue nin' with stolen goods" Neji says

"He's having a party tomorrow, invitation only, drinks, performances, and an art auction later in the evening" She says

"How do you know there will be an auction?" Sai says

"I have an invitation, I took it from this women, I over heard them talking about it, now we have a clear shot" Shae says, Neji taking the invitation looking it over, then hands it to Yamato.

"No, we'll find another way" Yamato says after a few seconds

"Why not, this is easier and no one get's hurt" Shae says feeling annoyed having gone to all that trouble tailing those women

"Did these women come from that house from over there?" Say asks pointing to a dark green housing building with delicate cream color blinds

"Yeah, so?"

"That building houses "working girls", with certain… skills" he says

"What kind of skill?"

"Other than sex, they're taught politics, singing, dancing, to be worldly and become every mans dream, if you knew how to dance and politics, I think it'd be easier and more discreet taking the scroll"

"I can dance I'm very good at it, I can talk politics, I've spoken to the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage about how the villages are run and operated, what's going on except for the Raikages village-"

"No" Neji says

"But-"

"Yamato is captain of this team and he said no" Neji says, Placing the invitation in his pocket

"We'll find another way" Yamato says, she look over at Sai and he gives a slight shrug smiling, she sighs thinking of another way

 **…** **.**

"Are you upset?" Neji asks her on their way to wait for Yamato's signal

"My way would've involved no one getting hurt, Sai could've had a fake crow waiting by a window and taken it when I threw it out a window…. But Yamato's captain.." She says crouching in the shadows

"We can't walk in there and dig around-"

"But we wouldn't you just use your byakugan tell me which floor or draw a simple map and I would be able to get it, Neji keeping me away from any danger won't help me with my training"

"It's not keeping you from every danger, or we don't have confidence in you, theirs too many risks for any nin going in alone. That's why we said no" He says crouching behind her

"And It wasn't the fact I'd be posing as a "working girl"?" She turns to look at him

"I-" He stops holding her close looking to his left using his byakugan, he relaxes his grip

"It's sai" he says his arm still around her waist

"We checked the back entry and it has less guards, the women are entering through there, you should too" he says to Shae

"What?" Neji looks at her

"I convinced Yamato, sorry, I'll make it up to you", she holds his hand shutting down his chakra, he falls forward to her, she turns holding on soften his fall

"I have this for you, remember to be elegant at all times, drop the scroll outside any of the back window or door, Yamato and I will take it from there" Sai says handing over a dress and shoes to her, she nods, walking behind a few bushes, stripping down pulling on the dress and shoes.

She makes her way to where Yamato was waiting.

"Ready?" He says

"Yeah" He gives her the invitation

"Take the path over there it's where the last woman came from, have a disinterested look when handing him the invite, he won't hand it back just keep walking inside. The scrolls on the top floor back room to the right here" Yamato says pointing

"Got it" she says walking over to the path, straightening out concentrating on walking with smooth strides instead of her usual strut. As she approaches the gate to the manor she sees another girl with the same invite hand it to him and walk right in, she mimics her moves handing the invite to the guard and walks in, she's handed a glass of champagne scanning the room, finding the stair case she slowly make her way over, until she feels a hand on her elbow turning her, she turns to see who it is.

"You're not one of my regulars" says a stoic man with piercing grey eyes and deep red hair.

"No, I'm new" she says keeping her voice even and coy

"I hand picked every woman from Mrs. Mikisugi's business, you were not one of them" he says tightening his grip, shae remembering the name on the invite begins speaking

"Satsuki could not make it, the poor woman suddenly became ill and I was to take her place, Mrs Mikisugi would not have wanted you to think she was anything but professional" shae smiles, he loosens his grip

"Thank you for clarifying why she was not present, you must have potential if you were to take her place" he says leading her up the stairs

"I suppose which is why asked me to attend" she says keeping a soft smile on her lips, he walks her down the hall across from where she needed to find the scroll. He opens the door to a lavish bedroom filled with antique dresser, bed frame, made from she assumed red oak, the bed soft and plush, on top of a red and gold rug covering most of the room.

"If you are to replace Satsuki, I want you to dance for me. I can't have my guests feel unless than entertained" He says taking her glass and sitting on the bed.

"The serpents dance if you will" He asks watching her intently, Shae taking the name literally she begins to swing her hips side to side, snaking her hips to the floor, and back up, turning in a slow circle, he motions for her to come closer, she does so keeping her eyes semi hidden by her bangs, her movements controlled and cat like, he pulls her onto his lap, shae fighting the urge to pull away.

"Are you proficient in sex?" He asks moving his hands to the back of her dress holding onto the zipper.

"I believe so" she says, moving her hands to the back of his neck, shutting down his chakra, he falls forward onto her, the sudden weight sending them to the floor with a thud, she hears a knock on the door and someone enters.

"Sorry" The man says seeing the red haired man laying on top of Shae and closes the door. After the door closes shae rolls him off of her, standing up she bends over messing up her hair, and walks to the door, opening it seeing the man from a few seconds ago.

"Hey" she whispers, he looks at her surprised. "Do you have a condom?" she says looking slightly embarrassed, the man digs in his pocket stretching his hand towards her, she reaches out shutting his network down too, she darts out catching him.

 _'_ _Fuck chaos help, he's fucking heavy'_ she thinks connecting to chaos partially, she throws him over her shoulder, taking him into the room where the red haired man is, and closes the door walking across the hall, looking for seals that would be set off, slowly she opens the door she looks down seeing one of Sais drawings a tiny cockroach crawl in, she waits until it comes back, she holds out her hands it moves to her right, signaling a 'go'. She walks inside looking in the smaller containers, finding the scroll along with two others, she opens the scroll making sure it's the right one, rolls it back up and places it in her purse. She waits at the door for the cockroach to come back, holding her hands out again it walks to the right, she opens the door, walking out closing it behind her, walking to the end of the hall leaving the scroll on the window ledge, the window open just enough for the scroll. She makes her way down stairs, keeping her head down she walks out the back door, making her way to the gate, she's stopped by a guard.

"Entertainers are not to leave until after their performances" he says

"I had a private performance with our client, he did not approve and asked me to leave" she says looking down, he steps aside letting her pass, she walks down the path from where she came walking for a few minutes

"Good job" Yamato says from behind a tree, she follows the voice into the forest, coming to a small clearing seeing Yamato, Sai and Neji who was narrowing his eyes at her for her little stunt

"Thank you, now just to give it back" she smiles, taking her clothes from Sai, walking behind a tree and changes back.

 **…** **..**

"Guy's, this place is a dump" She whispers looking around as they sit down in a booth

"We know, but you completed a B-ranked mission, usually this is for new members of anbu, I think we can make an exception" Yamato says as their server approaches the table she looks up at her and smiles.

"Can I have wine or a "girly" drink? She asks using air quotes, the servers eyes wander over to Neji who was looking at the menu on the table

"Sorry, sake or beer only" she says tearing her eyes away from him to look at Shae.

"Sake's fine" she says smiling, sai and Yamato nod in agreement

"I'll have green tea" Neji says still looking over the menu not bothering to look up, she raises her brow at him then leaves.

"New anbu members huh? Did you bring Neji here/" she asks looking over at yamato and Sai

"Yes, after his first mission" Sai says smiling

She looks over at the server seeing similarity between her and herself, then she looks over at Neji remembering what he said, their server walks back with cups and a bottle of sake and his green tea.

 _'I wonder if that's her...'_

Shae smiles, placing her hand on Neji's leaning in close to look at the menu, Neji holds her hand resting it on his lap, the server giving a cold stare at her for a second and leaves.

 _'Oh yeah that has to be her... hmm maybe if I invite her-no hands to yourself, you promised ten ten'_ she thinks pulling her hand away reaching for her drink

"Are you hungry?" Neji asks placing the menu down, reaching for his tea.

"No" she smiles, taking her small cup sipping at her drink

"Neji, you should have a drink with us, celebrate her first high ranked mission" Sai says, sliding his untouched cup towards him.

"We are, which is why I'm here" he says sliding it back over to him, she smiles at sai, taking the cup, picking it up holding it in front of Neji.

"Just one" she says, he stares at the cup for a few seconds and sighs, placing his tea down and drinks the tiny cup, then placing it down clearing his throat and continues drinking his tea.

"How did you find this place?" she asks engaging Yamato and Sai into conversation, she asks them about previous missions, which ones were the hardest or had the funnest outcome until they had finished the bottle of sake.

"I think we should go to bed now" shae says, having had only that one drink she checks the clock on the wall, Neji stands from the booth, Yamato and Sai visibility tipsy.

"Whatever you say Shae" Yamato say standing up so does Sai, Yamato and sai paying for their drinks. Shae and Neji making sure they get back to their rooms alright before Neji walks shae back to hers. She opens the door, Neji following her in, closing the door, turning her kissing her up against the wall.

"Neji" she says pulling away, he holds her close leaning down to her ear.

"You've never done that for me" he whispers

"Done what?" she asks puzzled

"You've never danced for me" he says still next to her ear, arousing her

"is that what you want?... Is it one of your fantasies?" she breaths

 _'_ _No stop flirting with him, what are you doing!, push him away and say no, push him away and say no'_

"I never knew it was until I seen _how_ you dance" he says feeling along her body making her moan

"All you have to do is ask" she says, pulling him to the bed, sitting him down, she swings her hips in slow controlled movements turning around slowly making her way to the floor then back up, grazing against his legs, turning to face him, He meets her eyes filled with desire, he pulls her onto his lap, fighting to lift the fabric of her dress.

"Neji wait" She says closing her eyes fighting the urge to keep going, he looks up at her

"Am I being too rough?" he says slowing his pace still lifting the bottom of her dress, she reaches down holding his hands

"No.. I mean… we can't" she says opening her eyes seeing him concerned

"What's wrong?"

."I told you I'm not seeing anyone" she says moving from his lap sitting next to him, he turns to face her, placing his arm around her waist

"I know" he says pulling her, she holds onto his arm

"No… I'm not seeing... anyone, I made a promise to Ten ten" She says moving his arm from her

"when you said you're not seeing anyone one you also meant me? and what does Ten ten have to do with us being intimate" he says

"Yes, I mean you too, she made me promise to keep my hands to myself until I figure out what I want." she says watching his expression becoming irritated

"How is this any of Ten ten's business"

"I think she's concerned what we have going on between us isn't healthy.."

"If you don't want us to be intimate anymore why would you do this for me?" he says pointing to where she was dancing

' _Because I need to say no to you but I don't want too because all I want Is for you to fuck me'_ she thinks, shaking her head at Neji and looks down, he breathes in deep then stands up walking to the door, he turns his head

"Good night" he says then opens the door walking out closing it behind him.

She throws herself on the bed frustrated ' _fuck'_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: If you have any ideas for scenes or what you would like to read about don't hesitate to let me know, I'll fit it in if it goes with my plot line :) Enjoy!**

Their way back to the village was an uneventful trip, Sai saying some socially awkward statements that Shae laughed off, knowing how he grew up through Ino, Neji had kept his distance avoiding any unnecessary contact with Shae. Having picked up Hatsukoi and returning to training, and the hospital, on her day off she decides to visit Ten tten.

"Hey bestie" Shae says walking over to the stool behind the counter sitting down with Hatsukoi in her arms.

"Hey, how was your mission?" she says looking through paper work

"Oh fine, until I had to make it clear to Neji I won't be sleeping with him"

"How did that go?" she says looking up from her papers

"As you'd expect.. irritated.. he left dissatisfied, which never happens when he leaves my room" she says flatly looking at her

"Well you need to say no and decide then.. get too it" she says awkwardly

"Yeah... I shouldn't have given him that lap dance and then said no" she says, making ten ten look at her confused

"Why would you do that and then tell him?"

"I-I don't know, it just happened that way, alright? And I think he's a little pissed at you"

"Why me?"

"Because I said you helped me realize I shouldn't be sleeping with him" she cringes, holding Hatsukoi to ten ten attempting to distract her with her cuteness

"Why would you tell him that?" she says looking over to Shae only to see Hatsukoi holding out her 'choo' to her, she sighs taking it from her then putting it back in Hatsukois mouth

"Shae's insane, she says and does things without thinking" she whispers to Hatsukoi making her smiles then returns to her paper work

"That's not true... well sometimes it is… So when is this party happening?" she asks, holding Hatsukoi properly Ten ten looks at her

"What party?"

"My birthday party, Sakura let it slip at lunch today, I need to get someone a new dress" she says kissing Hatsukoi on the head

Sakura… in two days.., she was supposed to come get you after your shift at the hospital and bring you to Naruto and Hinata's and blind fold you" she says shaking her head

"Hm okay, I'll act surprised-Maybe" she says standing up

"Off to shop?" ten ten says looking at hatsukoi

"Yeah, she has nothing to wear for the party" she says to hatsukoi making her smile

"I'll see you" she says waving hatsukois tiny hand at ten ten while she yawns, ten ten smiles and waves back

"Next time don't mention our conversations to Neji!" she yells as she leaves her shop

She spends the day shopping with Hatsukoi finding her a pastel purple dress with small white flowers, picks up some dinner and continues home.

"Shae? Can I ask you for a favor" She hears turning seeing Asuma

"Sure, what's up?" She says , Asuma taking her bags for her, following her turning onto her street

"I wanted you to help me with something important" he says unsure

"Yeah anything" she says reaching into her pocket opening her door

"Well… It's about Kurenai" He says following her into her apartment closing the door behind him.

 **…** **.**

She places Hatsukoi in her play pen for her nap time hearing the front door open.

"hey" she whispers to Neji as he walks onto the kitchen putting away the groceries, he turns to face her instinctively reaching for her face to kiss her, he lowers his hand.

"Was there something else we… you need?" he says using the same stoic demeanor as when they first met.

"For my little stunt during our mission, I wanted to make it up to you like I promised" she says pulling him to the bedroom, he follows her raising his brow at her when she pushes him to the bed.

"Take off your shirt" she says walking over to her dresser opening a small jewelry box, fixing her hair into a bun reaching into the box tying an elastic around it, she turns to Neji who hasn't moved from the bed. She walks over pulling at his shirt. He grabs her wrist looking up at her, he opens his mouth slightly, then closes it trying to read her.

"I can thank you in other ways" she says, he takes off his shirt, folding it and placing it next to the bed "Lay down facing the pillow" she says pulling a small bottle from between her breasts, he lays down facing the pillow after a few seconds, Shae straddling his hips, he turns his head to see what shes doing, she opens the lid pouring some oil onto her hands, closing it and placing the bottle on the night stand, rubbing the oil in both hands, he rests his head on the pillow, she runs her hands along his back, massaging in small circles to the muscles most tense, his shoulders, she feels him relaxing into her touch, she makes her way to the middle and lower back, then back up again, feeling his breathing deep and steady. She crawls off of him

"Turn over" she says in a soft calm voice, he turns over, watching her hands roaming over his chest, down his arm, crawling over to properly reach the other arm. She moves towards his legs to finish his full body massage Neji sits up pulling her to him, she holds his shoulders pushing him back.

"That's not where this was leading, I thought it would be relaxing for you and a way to smooth things over since you seem… distant"

"It was relaxing... I'm distant because I'm not sure what would be crossing the line.. and I don't want to return to how we were when we met" he says looking down

"I think if we start off slow maybe we could get back to how we were before.. the shit hit the fan" she relaxes her arms "I know you want me and I want you… it shouldn't be too hard" she says leaning down trying to get him to look at her. He looks up meeting her eyes

"I'll always want you" he says kissing her softly, instinctively she kisses him back then pulls away

"Being this close is a bad idea" she whispers feeling her breath being caught

"No kissing is the line.. and is touching another line?" he says moving his hand to her lower back rocking her against him she bites her lip wanting to moan at the friction between her legs

"Shae.. it this another line…" he says rocking her against him a little faster

"Yes?" she says feeling him growing hard

"Are you asking me if.. I think it's a line I can't cross? ...You are keeping your hands to yourself... and were not exactly being intimate… you're keeping your promise" he says holding both sides rubbing her against him faster

"Neji… It won't be enough" she says now grinding herself against him freely

"It has too if you're keeping your promise" he says turning to lay her on her back, grinding himself harder making her moan, she pulls at his pants, he helps her rubbing his erection against the laced fabric covering what he wanted

"You were right….. it's not enough" he says, she pushes him back taking off her panties, he returns to between her legs moving faster against her clit making her cum. She sits up pushing him to the bed, straddling him continuing to rub herself against him

"It's not… I'm trying my best… to be good" she breaths fighting the urge to let him "accidentally" slip into her

"Being good.. doesn't suit you" he says holding into her cumming onto his stomach, shae reaches hers a second later.

Knowing next time she'll give in she crawls off of him, searching for the panties she threw to the side, pulling them back on while Neji pulls his pants back up, reaching over to the night stand for tissue cleaning himself off, pulling his shirt back on.

"I'll be back in a while, I have to pick something up" he says standing by the door way as shae walks around the bed

"Okay... That can't happen again" she says standing in front of him

"It wasn't a line before but it is now" she says watching his arms slowly wrap around her

"Is this another line I can't cross?" he asks as she looks up at him

"I think it's okay as long as it doesn't lead to what just happened" she replies

"Alright" he stares at her mouth before letting go

He walks to the front door, Shae watching him leave then walks to the couch sitting down hearing the door close.

 **…** **.**

"Did it come in yet?" Neji asks walking over to Ten ten

"Yeah, perfect timing. I'll get it" she walks into the back room, coming out a minute later with the long box

"Lucky you requested it, a day after it arrived at my modifier he said this is the last one he can do until he's back from vacation" she says looking up at him from the box

"What?" she says

"Why did you make her promise such a ridiculous thing?" He asks annoyed making her narrow her eyes at him

"It's only ridiculous to you because you want her all to yourself but you're going about it in the wrong way. Look, she seems to have a hard time forgiving people that hurt her, which is what you did, you idiot. You need to 'woo' her, do something romantic for her…. She would always have this kind of shy smile whenever she'd tell me about something sweet you did for her" Ten ten says writing out a receipt for him.

"Does she share everything in her life with you?" he asks a slight blush on his annoyed expression

"Pretty much…. Though somethings I wish she'd keep to herself" she says handing over the paper, they make eye contact for a few seconds and look away feeling awkward knowing what she meant

"I'll see you tomorrow for her party" he says taking the box and quickly leaving

"Yeah bye" she replies awkwardly

 **…**

"Happy Birthday!" All her friends say as Sakura takes the blind fold off of her

Shae smiles looking around at everyone who gathered at Naruto and Hinata's back yard

"You also realize my birthday was at the end of summer, it's now close to the fall" She says walking down the back steps

"We didn't know that and you were on mission at that time anyway" Ten ten says hooking her arm around hers, she looks over seeing Himawari playing with Hatsukoi

"You didn't look surprised at all" Ino says sitting across from Shae at the long picnic table

"I wasn't, because you're not as sneaky as you think you are" she teases picking up a chip as Sakura sits next to Shae.

"Hm… yeah that's what it was" Ino raising her brow at Sakura who opened her mouth

"Hey, so anyone know where Neji is?" Shae cutting off their argument before it starts

"He's not here?" Says Ten ten says looking around for him

"He's been gone since this morning, just curious if you seen him"

"Seen who?" Neji says from behind her, she turns seeing him holding a long box he sets in front of her.

"Mine?" Shae says looking back at him as he nods before turning her attention back to the box, opening it seeing an engrave metal staff and her chained sickles.

"I was wondering where my weapon went, but this is new" shae says taking out the staff, Ten ten looks at Neji shaking her head getting up dragging Neji away from the table

"What the hell kind of gift is that, when you picked up her weapons I told you to woo her, I meant something else not this" she says struggling to come up with an idea

"She needs her new weapons to pass the Jonin exam" He says

"I realize that but try harder this is unromantic for her, she's girly, she's not that into weapons, get it together" Ten ten says irritated

"Babysit for us tonight, I'll take her on a date to 'woo' her and you can come by in the morning with Hatsukoi" Neji replies

"There see, a date that's more suited for her" she nods approvingly, walking back to the picnic table

"Oh viles" Shae says having pushed open a small compartment on the staff, she looks at Neji

"That's what you did with them" Sakura says fascinated

"Mhm, when you use your 'reaper' technique you need to use your blood, instead of hurting yourself Sakura could give you with a small amount from the supply in the hospital during missions, your chained sickle has the same" He says showing her where

Shae smiles looking at him "Thank you, the thought never crossed my mind to do such a thing with them"

"Huh, interesting" Kakashi says from over her shoulder

"Mine's not as helpful for your exam" he says handing her a small wrapped square, she places her weapon back in the box before unwrapping kakashi's present.

"Oh Thank you" she smiles holding a small blank music book, ten ten glancing at Neji then to the book, he rolls his eyes at her

"She's getting so big" Sakura says watching them from the table

"She is" Shae turns standing up walking over to Himawari and Hatsukoi, picking her up

"I haven't seen you all day" she says hugging her, Hatsukoi laying her head down on her shoulder then coming up to look at her smiling, Shae tickling her making her squeal with delight as she walks back sitting down, Himawari taking the toys back inside, Ten ten moving her weapons to the side

"You're leaving in a few days, right?" Ino says trying not to sound sad

"It's just to Suna, I'm coming back" She smiles, Neji signaling Sai to distract Ino, he nods walking over.

"It's that-"She starts as Sai whispers in her ear, he smiles nodding taking her hand bringing her over to Choji, Shikamaru and Temari.

"While you are in Suna, I think you should-" Neji discreetly taps sakura on the shoulder she glances at him, he shakes his head glaring at her, she stops reaching for a bite size dessert eating it, Neji sits down in front of shae taking a water from the center of the table.

"Hey kid" Asuma says handing her a tiny square package Kurenai sitting down, Shae smiles raising her brow

"Does this mean now?" She says smiling, he nods, Shae stands up handing Hatsukoi to Neji walking over to the deck

"I want to say something, thank you for my party and also" She waits having every one's attention before walking over to a waiting guitar, Asuma placed there for her, sitting down on the deck looking over at Kurenai and Asuma, smiling then begins singing "Like I'm going to lose you". Asuma looking nervous, Kurenai looks over at him, as shae begins the chours Asuma gets down on one knee, fumbling into his pocket pulling out a ring, Shae watches Asuma turning red as she keeps singing seeing Kurenai look from embarrassed to tearing up and nodding as Asuma slips the ring on her finger. She keeps singing as they dance to the last part of the song.

"I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets" she sings looking up at Hatsukoi and Neji, seeing Neji looking back at her almost entranced before he looks away seeing Hatsukoi reaching out her hand for her.

"I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you," She finishes, everyone clapping and wooing.

"Oh just in case anyone is anyway upset about this happening at my birthday party- we planned this!" Shae says placing the guitar back down.

"I knew someone told you about the surprise party" Ino says looking over at Sakura, Shae rolls her eyes letting them have their fight as she walks back over to the table taking Hatsukoi back into her arms

The rest of the party was congratulating Asuma and Kurenai on their engagement, eating and conversation which to the kids was boring.

"You planned that song with Asuma?" Neji asks on their way home

"Mhm, he had written down some thoughts and feelings he has for kurenai so I could write a song for them, most of them were about being a part and how he felt he should've loved her more instead of worrying about small things" She says turning the corner to her apartment.

"and thank you for improving my weapons, it was a great idea, I wasn't being sarcastic earlier" she glances at him

"I know when you're being sarcastic and you're welcome" He says opening the door for them, setting down her gifts down the hall coming back to her

"Why did Ten ten want to babysit when we were leaving?" Shae asks closing the door

"I asked her too, I said I was going to in her words "woo" you" Neji says

"Oh? How are you going to 'woo' me?" She laughs turning to him, he pushes her against the wall kissing her

"Neji, you know I promised Ten ten I'd keep my hands to myself until.. I….mmm" she says trailing off as he reaches up under her shirt massaging her breast as the other rests on her ass pulling her towards him.

"You are keeping your hands to yourself" he says kissing along her neck

"We …. Can't just keep fucking… it's not what… you want" she says in between soft moans

"I didn't plan on just fucking you" He says taking her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed taking off her skirt

"I should say no to you" Shae says feeling excited as he helps her take off her shirt, he kisses the fabric covering her breasts.

"Are you going too?" he ask running his hand between her legs, shae already feeling wet

"I… should" she says holding on to his shoulders fighting the the losing battle to give in, he gently rubs her over her panties making her gasp.

"I won't tell her, are you?" he says moving his hand against her faster, as shae rocks her hips

"You're making this oh difficult" she gasps nearing her peak

"Say stop and I will" he says his voice sending shivers through her body.

"Faster" she whispers

"What do you want?" he smirks having won

"Neji, faster I'm going too-Ah!" she cums soaking her panties, Neji pulls them off leaning down kissing her inner thighs before licking her pussy making her moan closing her eyes as her climax builds

"I want you inside me" she says in a jagged breath, Neji feeling his cock throbbing for release, looking up at her

"Not yet" he says returning to between her legs, sliding in his fingers sending her over the edge, her walls tightening around his fingers. Shae catching her breath, sitting up pushing him to the bed them pulls down his pants, wrapping her mouth around the tip before taking him all in sucking hard and eagerly.

"Shae…wait-ah" is all he can say before cumming into her mouth, she swallows letting him go with a slight 'pop' sound

"I told you to wait" he says after a few seconds

"And I told you I wanted you inside me" she says straddling him, he takes off his shirt reaching up taking off her bra cupping her breasts, she leans to his ear

"I don't care where.. I wanted you in my mouth, the taste of your cum, watching me as I swallow every drop, I want you inside my wet… tight.. pussy, thrusting into me hard make me scream your name" She feels his erection returning between her legs, grinding herself against him "I want you in my ass, I want to know how it would feel having you cumming inside" Neji shivers at the offering he secretly wanted but would never ask for thinking it would turn her off or it would make her see him differently

"You can have me however you want" she whispers then bites his ear, his hands moving to her ass resting them there

"Is that what you want?" she says placing her hands over his making him squeeze, he looks up at her blushing and looks down

"Neji. you don't have to ask out loud, is that what you want?" she says watching his expression feeling his cock twitch with excitement, she moves turning around so her back is facing him

'I don't want to hurt you" Neji says holding onto her hips as Shae lowers herself to his throbbing cock

"Be gentle and slow" she says looking at him over her shoulder He nods before laying back down reaching into the night stand for a condom rolling it onto him self, he pulls her slowly down, Shae feeling pressure against her anus, she tries to relax breathing in deep, as she sits down more pressure and a slight pain, she holds onto his hands making him tense up

"We can stop" he says seeing how tense she is, she shakes her head reaching down to her clit to counter the pain, sitting further down onto his cock, Neji lets out a moan as the tip enters, Shae stops for a minute to adjust to the foreign feeling of pain and pressure from having him stretching her, Neji sits up holding her around the waist

"If it's too much oh" he says gently as Shae brings herself further down taking him all in

"I want to keep going" shae says coming back up to his tip waiting a few seconds before coming back down, Neji still holding her letting out a sigh of pleasure into her neck, she moves slowly up and down a few more times before she's fully relaxed and the pain begins to fade moving her hips in a circle trying to gain some pleasure, Neji tightens his grip around her waist

"Shae… Did you still… want me in your mouth?" He asks as his lust rises from her fulfilling his secret desire

"Yes" she whispers beginning to feel pleasure, he loosens his grip weaving hand signs, mumbling into her shoulder as a puff of smoke appears at the foot her the bed, Neji's clone looks down blushing

"What is this?" the clone says

"Neji" she says letting a moan escape her lips

"This was your idea wasn't it, Shae" the clone says still avoiding watching her slowly riding Neji

"No, yours" she says smiling, his blush deepening

""I want you in my mouth" she says making him look at her then back down closing his eyes

"This is not what clones are used for" he says feeling himself becoming hard

"Neji, please" she says leaning forward, having his clone close enough to stroke him, he opens his eyes grabbing her wrist as she moans, his erection pressing against his pants, Shae holds onto his arm pulling him to her, his clone kneeling onto the bed, reaching out tracing her lips with his thumb, she takes the opportunity and sucks on it.

"I want you" she says pulling down his pants, leaning towards him licking and sucking the tip then stops to look back up at him, he watches her being repeatedly brought down onto Neji's cock looking back at her mouth and nods.

She takes him into her mouth sucking gently at first, moaning at the new pleasure Neji was giving to her from behind, making his clone moan holding onto her hair as she sucks harder, bouncing up and down, she takes his clone from her mouth, stroking him with her hands feeling her climax building, she looks up at him surprised.

"I'm going too...oh" she says reaching down playing with her clit, still stroking his clone with one hand while being brought down onto his cock

"Neji" she moans riding him harder as she climaxes, Neji holding onto her waist holding off on his urge for release, as Shae's steadying her breathing, Neji while staying inside of her, moving to position her kneeling between him and his clone.

His clone moving closer to Shae sliding into her pussy, making her gasp feeling a shiver from having both of them inside of her, they begin moving into her at the same time, Neji kissing the back of her neck while the clone takes her mouth, both of their hands holding onto her hips.

The pleasure making her moan loudly as they both thrust into her, the feel of their skin against her, their hands roaming over her body, hearing Neji saying her name into her ear, another climax building, holding onto the clone with one hand on his shoulder and the other on Neji's hip behind her.

"Faster" she begs the pleasure becoming over whelming she begins to tear up, his clone noticing her tear up slows his pace, she shakes her head.

"Keep going please… I'm almost ah… there" She pulls him into a kiss as he continues thrusting into her, making her cum screaming his name into the kiss. Neji slowly taking himself out of her ass, crawling off the bed removing the condom and throwing it into the beside trash, as his clone removes himself and turns her on to her hands and knees sliding back into her pussy.

Neji comes back seeing her in the new position. Shae smiling licking her lips, Neji raising his brow before coming to her mouth she eagerly begins to suck as his clone pulls her hips to him his thrusts becoming urgent hitting her sweet spot, her moans causing Neji to tense up for an orgasm he holds onto her hair tighter knowing he wants to be even further into her throat she relaxes deep throating him. His clone moans her name cumming as she does.

Neji finally releasing into her mouth, shae swallowing once again, removing him from her mouth, she lays down on her right side catching her breath, Neji lying in front of her, his clone kneeling over her, she turns to face him.

"Fuck I love you" his voice having with a slight growl kissing her, his eye's making her feel she was going to be devoured before he goes up in smoke. Shae turns her head to look at Neji, he positions himself on top of her, the same look in his eyes.

Neji softly kissing her, then down her neck, along her breasts, slowly down her torso, then her hips and her pussy, licking her before slowly inserting his fingers Shae sighs enjoying his slow movements, he kisses her inner thighs keeping rhythm with his hand coming up to her mouth kissing her softly, she moans into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close, he removes his fingers before sliding into her, Shae reaches for his hand bringing it to her lips, Neji pulls away his hand kissing her instead, wrapping his arm behind her shoulders, the other holding her hip, moving slowly in and out of her, feeling herself coming to a slow build, he angles himself to hit her sweet spot with every slow increased thrust. Shae digging her nails into his back, the slow build becoming deliciously torturous.

"Neji" she says breathlessly, as he kisses her neck bringing her to her peak, She tenses for sweet release saying his name again, he shivers as he reaches his a second later, he rests his forehead against hers meeting her haze filled eyes.

"I love you" he says kissing her, she looks away feeling herself blush, he continues to hold her close lying next to her, Shae resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat feeling herself drift off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, my little sister was in the hospital unexpectedly and had to have surgery, I hadn't been able to focus on finishing this chapter for a few days. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

Shae wakes seeing Neji wasn't in bed, she looks at her bedside clock, sitting up she stands walking to her closet pulling out a simple green zippered dress and under wear, turning on the shower she steps inside, the warm water waking her up. she washes her hair and body, she smiles remembering how wild and satisfying last night was, then cringing she was only able to keep her promise for a little over three weeks weeks. Her thought's wandering over to what Neji had said 'I'm not going to just fuck you' remembering the last orgasm they had, slow, intense, passionate, loving…She leans against the wall sliding to the floor feeling tears forming.

 _'_ _He loved me….he made love to me…. what's wrong with me?…It didn't make me want to panic, I really enjoyed it… so why do I want to cry..'_

she shakes her head pulling herself together, turning off the shower, wiping her eyes getting dressed, she opens the medicine cabinet, taking out a brush combing her hair then brushing her teeth. Placing the comb and tooth brush back to its original spots, she opens the door seeing Neji down the hall taking out clean bed sheets, returning to the room remaking it, she watches him until he's done, he looks up a small smile on his lips seeing her, he walks over pulling her into a loving kiss, she kisses back until she found it hard to breathe, and pulls away.

"I made us breakfast" he says leading her to the kitchen, as she sits down he sees her uncomfortable and leaning to one side, she looks up seeing his concerned expression

The chair is too hard to sit on… right now" she says looking at him brow raised, a slight blush appearing across his face, he walks to the living room coming back with a throw cushion, Shae taking it and sliding it under her

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was being rough with you" He says sitting down, keeping his eyes lowered

"You weren't... I trusted you to be gentle, you were my first" she says reaching for his hand resting on the table, being careful with her phrasing not to embarrass him for his sexual appetite, he looks up at her a small laugh escaping his lips

"Why did you laugh?" she lets go of his hand pulling back, he reaches holding onto her retreating hand

"I wasn't laughing at you or that I was your first for.. it." He says still uncomfortable with saying what "it" really was and continues "I laughed because you were my first and it made me think of our first time together I wanted you so bad I completely forgot to ask and didn't care if you were or not " walking around the table, straddling him

"I'm surprised you were a virgin, no one has ever made me cum so hard before" she smiles watching his smile turn into a smirk

"I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do to you" he says pulling at the zipper of her dress, she reaches down to his pants as he kisses her neck, they hear a knock at the door, Neji,stands lifting her off of him zipping up her dress.

"She's early" he says taking a deep breath

"Uh wait" she whispers seeing him walk to the door, running to her seat, picking up the cushion throwing it into the living room, he looks at the pillow being thrown when it lands he opens the door seeing a tired ten ten and a happy Hatsukoi.

"She kept me up all night" Ten ten says handing her to Neji

"Was she crying?" Shae asks walking to the door

"Not exactly, she wanted to be held and I did, she fell asleep but then she'd wake up when I'd put her into the small bassinet" Ten ten says rubbing her eyes

"So I tried holding her next to me in bed then she's grab my nose or pull at my hair if I fell asleep for longer than 20 minutes, but she finally fell asleep at 4 this morning"

"Were you being mean to ten ten?" Shae says to Hatsukoi who smiles "That's not nice, if you were old enough you'd get a time out missy" she laughs at Shae tickling her

"Did you give her anything other than her bottle?" Neji asks looking in her diaper bag

"No, I don't know why she was up so late, I only fed her that formula, anyway I have to go catch up on rest" she says waving as she leaves

"I wonder if it has too much sugar content" Shae says looking in the cupboard at the other formula label

"I don't think it's the formula, it's the same one we've been giving her" He says taking out the used bottles from the bag and placing them in the sink

"Yeah, you're right" she looks at Hatsukoi, placing the formula back in the cupboard

"Did you miss me was that it? I missed you and your tiny hand reaching for me in the morning to get up" She says walking back over to the kitchen table sitting down, adjusting in her seat

…..

"Hey…Neji" Shae whispers, Neji opening his eyes seeing her and Hatsukoi in her arms fully dressed

"What are you doing?" He asks sitting up looking around

"I need you to come with me, I'm going to the pond, and you said you wanted me to let you know when I'm going to do something" She says straightening back up

"I meant before you do something.. why the pond?" He asks quickly dressing

"I'm going to bind Hatsukoi to me, it has to be now" she says walking to the front door as he follows

"Bind her to you?" he asks locking the door as they walk down the stairs to the street

"It's… so I know she's okay and I don't need to wonder if she is" Shae says as she keeps walking, Hatsukoi still asleep, he looks at her curious.

The streets completely deserted making their way to the pond, she looks up seeing the full moon, and walks onto the path headed to the pond, as she reaches the clearing, turning to face Neji, who had picked up a small pile of wood placing it where the grass was beginning to grow back and lighting it up for her.

"It's probably best if you stay back on the boulder like last time" She says sitting down in front of the fire, Neji walking over to the boulder observing "Whatever happens, don't move from that spot" she says turning her head slightly towards Neji.

"Alright" he responds sitting down, Shae turning her attention back to the fire in a low voice chanting to herself while keeping Hatsukoi close to her body, almost immediately the small fire becoming taller and full, Shae reaches into her pocket pulling out a tiny vile with a blue cap and a bigger one with a red cap, she throws it into the flames hitting the ground with a small shatter, the flames swirling and engulf both of them. Neji flinches fighting every instinct to use his air palm technique to put out the flames with the pond.

The fire burns out, leaving scorched earth around Shae and Hatsukoi, unscathed by the flames, only the smell of smoke lingering from their clothes, Shae reaches into the ashes rubbing a small singular line on both Hatsukoi's cheeks and she does the same on hers, Neji still in his spot waiting for her to turn around, Shae stands Hatsukoi stirring awake, fussing, she smiles looking up at Neji.

"We should head home now" she says rocking her side to side

"What is that supposed to do?" Neji asks walking up to her

"It was a binding ritual, it's not usually done until she's older but by that time… I can feel her heart beat, so I know she's okay" Shae says looking up at him, and walks over to the path

"Is that what your mother did?" he asks looking down at the scorched earth around where Shae and Hatsukoi were

"She did.. I think I was one, everyone from my culture does for their children" She says as they walk back to the apartment

"Why do you only ever explain what your traditions are before or after the fact" he asks

"To keep you on your toes?" she says turning to wink at him and keeps walking "You already know so much about me, and I just feel overly protective of these things… Showing you everything will take years, which is why I was taught at a very young age" she says kissing Hatsukoi on the head as she falls back to sleep

"That binding ritual, is it the same one that sealed the reaper inside you?" he asks watching her expression

"No… it's vastly different… the one Chaos mentioned would've taken two days to complete and from the stories I was told… it's excruciatingly painful, it could kill the host if they're not strong enough to hold such powerful entities… I was told the ritual wasn't performed in a hundred years… but who would admit they did such a thing to their own grandchild, hosts aren't supposed to be picked until they come of age and can physically withstand the long ritual" she says in a low tight voice they reach the apartment door, Neji unlocking the door letting them in first then him.

Shae taking off her shoes and walking to the bedroom, crawling into bed with Hatsuoi still in her arms, Neji joining a second later reaching for the blanket, covering all of them, then wrapping his arms around both Shae and Hatsukoi.

"I'm sure she was certain you would survive and had a tremendous amount of faith in you to have put you through that" he whispers softly

"I don't understand why she would lie to me…. If she explained things to me when I was older and why it needed to happen.. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered since chaos was sealed completely until coming here… I wasn't supposed to know" she says gently rubbing at the ashes on Hatsukois face making her half smile in her sleep

"Have you asked for a detailed description on how your grandmother came to meet chaos?" he asks, she shakes her head "When you're ready to hear how it came to happen, you should ask... I'll always be here when you need me"

She turns to see him properly, he leans over her and kisses her, she returns the kiss, then turning back to Hatsukoi..

Ever since she realized he actually made love to her in the misted of their haze of lust, she found his kiss no matter how short, simple or deep now made it lose her breath and send a slight sensation of electricity throughout her body.

 **…** **..**

"They should be here soon, everything is ready for their arrival" Baki says handing Gaara a small stack of papers

"Thank you, have the interviews been set up?" he asks

"Next week there is one per day, and I cleared your schedule as much as possible for the duration of her stay." Baki responds, Gaara nods looking down at the small pile of papers

"Lord Kazekage, If I may speak to you about a personal matter" Baki asks, Gaara setting down the paper in his hand giving him his full attention

"The council is concerned about the nature of your relationship with Shae, they want it to be an appropriate one-"

"If the council would like to know the nature of our relationship, the council may speak to me personally about the matter and not through you. As for appropriate relationships.. Shae once said to me when I made a hypocritical judgement during a discussion, don't throw stones in glass houses" He says in his stoic way looking straight at Baki, Baki knowing exactly what he meant, the council it's self not having "appropriate relationships" in one way or another. Baki bows

"I shall inform them to speak to you directly" he says as they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" at his response the door is opened Temari enters holding Hatsukoi, Neji holding Shae who looked sick, he walks over to the couch setting her down Neji sitting next to her.

"We were attacked by two scorpions, Shae was holding Hatsukoi and used her reaper technique on them, she's still recovering" Temari explains seeing the slightest change in Gaaras features "It was over before it began.." she mumbles looking over at Shae

"I'll be fine, I need a few more minutes, that's all" Shae says glancing at Gaara smiling

"It's odd for them to be so close to the village" Baki says mostly to himself, Gaara thinking it over

"Baki please show Neji to Shae's room" Gaara says

"Of course, Lord Kazekage" he bows following Neji and Shae out, as soon as Baki closes the door he returns

"She wants Hatsukoi" he walks over to Temari, she hands her over, he leaves the room again.

"The reaper is bringing more danger too her" Temari says turning to Gaara

"While she's here I planned on having her fully control Chaos. She has control from it taking over her but she has no control from it luring danger to her" he replies

"I don't know if it would work, demons are vastly different from reapers, from what Shikamaru has told me" she says

"Her fight against her sensei and Naruto" he says

"Not only that, Shikamaru said the reaper had the intent to rip Kurama from Naruto, not from Naruto himself but from a clone… I've never heard of such a thing happening" she says softly

"We don't know the potential of what Chaos and Shae can do"

"Potential? Gaara If she couldn't control it she'd be-"

"A monster?" he says simply looking at his sister

"That's not what I was going to say.." she says lowering her gaze "I was going to say dangerous"

"She's a Jinchuriki just as I was. I believe Naruto knew what he was doing by using a clone to fight her when she least expected it to see how Chaos would react and try to grasp an estimate level of power she could have. She sensed the intent of Chaos and put an end to it, if she had little to no control then she would be dangerous. However, from the conversation I had with Chaos, while being confined to a human irritates it to say the least, it has respect for the amount of strength she has. I think from that small amount of respect, they could work together and the lure of danger could lessen" says sitting in his chair

"I hope you're right for her sake" Temari says watching her brother continue on with his work

 **…**

"Neji I'm fine" She says to him curled up with Hatsukoi on the couch.

"It's been more than 20 minutes and you still look tired" He says crouching in front of her

"I don't feel sick anymore, it might be because I haven't eaten since this morning, maybe that's it"

"I seen you eat when we stopped for lunch" he says

"Well you seen my take a bite then Hatsukoi was being fussy and wanted me to play with her and I couldn't say no" she says holding her closer, he sighs having a small smile

"I doubt Hatsukoi would want you to starve yourself" he says taking her from her embrace "I could've held her while you ate"

"But she's so cute" Shae says watching her trying to grab Neji's nose

"While she is cute, you still need to care for yourself" he says still having a soft smile he holds hatsukois hand, she babbles looking at him. Shae stands up from the couch walking over to the fridge finding a small bowl of cut fruit. She walks back over to the couch watching Hatsukoi trying to reach for Neji's hair and him pushing her small hand to the side, she frowns and her lip begins to quiver Neji sighs and puts a strand of his hair in her hands, she immediately yanks at it.

"You took too long and made her mad" she smiles, seeing Hatsukoi having a death grip on his hair as he tries to pull it away from her little fist

"Why is she fascinated with hair" he says trying to pry open her hand without hurting her

"She's a curious little thing" she says gaining her attention seeing her eating the fruit, Hatsukoi reaches out for the bowl, shae moves away, leaning over the couch for her bottle in her bag, handing it to Neji. He tries to feed her the bottle, she moves her head whining still trying to get to the bowl.

"No, sweet heart you're not old enough" she says eating another piece, Hatsukoi flailing her arms and legs in frustration tugging hard at Neji's hair

"Ow, Hatsukoi. That's enough" He says in a stern voice, she looks at him wide eyed, he tries feeding her the bottle, she stares at it then smacks her tiny hand against his face babbling, Shae trying not to her sudden aggression towards Neji and seeing him look surprised.

"I don't think she appreciated your tone" she says laughing, he looks over at her unamused

"When she's older she's going to have to control herself" he says as Shae places the empty bowl on the coffee table, Hatsukoi leaning towards Shae her arm outstretched

"I don't know, you kind of deserved that smack" shae says smiling taking her back, Hatsukoi placing both her hands on shae's face cooing

"I told you babies respond to tone, if it hurt you, you should've just said ow and made a sad face, she would've let go and hugged you. But you pissed her off instead" Shae says smiling, reaching into the diaper bag for wipes and a diaper.

"You made her angry with the fruit" he retorts

"True but you used that tone on her" she says walking into the bedroom, as there's a knock on the door

"She's becoming just like you everyday.." he says walking to the door, opening it

"Where's Shae?" Temari asks

"Changing Hatsukoi" he replies moving to the side letting her in

"We need her to come to the training area she doesn't need to change into her gear. I'll take care of Hatsukoi" she says walking to the bedroom

"There all done" she says picking her up seeing Temari

"The Kazekage needs you to come to the training ground, the one where you usually are. No weapons, and what you're wearing is fine" she says taking her from shaes arms

"Okay, do you know what this is about? Taijustu?" shae asks

"The Kazekage will explain" she says walking out of the room, Shae following, she walks to the door where Neji was waiting then head to the training ground

As they approach the training area, it appeared deserted to the untrained eye, Shae and Neji knew exactly where nin were hidden.

"Please sit down" Gaara says to Shae as they enter, motioning in front of him

"You are not needed for this, you would be more suited helping Temari" Gaara says to Neji but keeping his gaze on shae as she sat down

"Lord Kazekage, Temari is more than capable to take care of Hatsukoi" he says standing beside the wall

"Why am I here?" Shae asks feeling tension, keeping Gaaras full attention on her

"A training exercise to strengthen your bond with chaos. It still causes you pain to connect, perhaps it would lessen the pain and danger should you be able to connect effortlessly" he says in his usual voice

"A full connection?" she asks, he nods

"I can try…" she closes her eyes, letting chaos partially connect

"Are you partially connected?" he asks, Shae nods

"connect a little more at a time, don't rush" he says watching her movements. Shae connects further feeling the familiar rage build

 _'_ _What's he trying to do?'_

 _'_ _Help us fully 'connect'_

 _"_ _We can already'_

 _'_ _Not without hurting me'_

 _'_ _I can't feel pain, I only know it hurts when you scream'_

 _'_ _connecting with me doesn't hurt you?'_

 _'_ _No… I can however feel…_

 _'_ _Feel what? Pleasure?'_

 _'_ _No…'_ _she tries connecting further, physically flinching at the pain, beginning to sweat_

 _'_ _What do you feel when we connect?'_

 _'_ _Rage, hate, the need to.. take a life…. What do you feel?' Shae asks chaos_

 _'_ _I don't know'_

 _'_ _What do you feel'_

 _'_ _I don't know'_

 _'_ _What do you feel chaos!?'_

 _''_ _I DON'T KNOW'_ the voice booms in her head, Shae cringes, letting out a small scream

"Let Chaos go" Gaara says, she let go opening her eyes, feeling sick again her breathing heavy

"Try again in a few minutes.. breathe" he says softly.

For the next few hours, it was a tug of war between Shae and Chaos trying to connect effortlessly, always ending in failure with Shae laying on the ground in pain, panting, waiting until it past and try again. Each time Shae asking chaos what it felt when they connected, chaos only saying it didn't know, asking why a full connection hurts so badly, she would get no response from chaos.

"Let go" Gaara says softly Shae having frequently connect and disconnect in one day, she turns to the side no longer able to fight off the side effect and throws up, feeling a fever starting up

"Shae-" Gaara begins

"Neji.." she says softly, trying to control her dry heaves, Neji appears by her side, she looks up at him tears in her eyes, pain and exhaustion from the training exercise. Not knowing hearing her call out to Neji for support and comfort had hurt Gaara. Feeling he had made a mistake at pushing her so hard.

"Lord Kazekage… I can't" she says turning her head slightly to look at him, he nods. Neji picks her up, taking her back to her room, before they make it to the entrance door she loses consciousness

 **…**

She stirs awake hearing voices, recognizing her room, she sits up groggy, looking at the time., she walks over to the door opening it hearing the voices clearly

"Lord Kazekage, there's nothing physically wrong with her, as far as we can tell she only needs rest."

"Have you checked her brain scans, blood work-" Neji starts

"We checked every possible test that would be considered appropriate-" The doctor starts seeing Shae walk out of the bedroom "As I suspected she only needed rest"

She looks around the room seeing, one of the doctors from the hospital, Temari, Gaara and Neji, relief appearing across their face.

"What's wrong?" she asks the doctor

"You've been unconscious for two days, I've tried explaining it was exhaustion and you needed rest" he says a small smile on his face

"Yeah, I over did it… I pushed myself past my limit" she says looking over at Hatsukoi who was sleeping in Temari's arms

"You need at least another days rest" the doctor says, shae nods, still feeling drained but starving

"Excuse me.." she says walking to the kitchen, looking into the fridge seeing a few prepared meals, she takes three, they watching her walking back to her bedroom

"Sorry, I'm starving it's not gonna be pretty" she smiles a slight blush on her face, she walks into the room closing the door behind her

A short time later she comes back out placing the dirty dishes in the sink, She notices only Gaara was in the room, seeing him with his eyes closed sitting on the couch

"Shae, may I speak with you?" he asks in his gentle way when they were alone, she walks over to the couch, before she could sit down he had stood up pulling her into a hug.

"I should have realized you needed to stop for the day when there was no progress and the recovery time had increased before you could try again. Forgive me…. I don't want to lose you for a callous mistake" he says forehead against hers, eye's closed

"Lose me?" she asks watching his worried expression

"You had asked for Neji for support" he says softly

"Gaara, the training field is a rather public area, had I asked for you, it would've really complicated things… I did this to myself, I knew I should've stopped before this happened but I wanted answers from chaos as to why it would hurt to connect." She says softly, Gaara opening his eyes looking into hers, a hurt still lingers behind them

"I'm being honest, this wasn't your fault" she whispers, Gaara picking her up and taking her to the bedroom, laying her back in bed

"Stay here until your strength returns, Temari is willing to care for Hatsukoi" he says covering her and leaving, that pain still there.

For the next few days she hadn't seen Gaara, when she would try to visit the hospital and see if they needed help she was told to rest by Neji and anbu that were assigned to follow her, Temari left to head back to the leaf village when she had fully recovered.

After setting hatsukoi down for the night, she hears a knock on the door, she answers it seeing Gaara, she steps to the side letting him in out of habit.

"I was informed you were now fully recovered" he says, closing the doorr, and leading her to the couch

"I am, I feel great… They wouldn't let me near the hospital" she smiling

"I knew you would try to help out as best you could even when you weren't fully recovered. I asked our anbu not to let you near strenuous work unless I said otherwise" he says

"That's fine.. Gaara, have you been avoiding me?" she asks

"I have been rethinking a new strategy for connecting with chaos, other matters have been taking up my time. I wouldn't avoid or ignore you" he moves closer to her

"You still seemed really hurt after I explained myself.." she says softly, his right hand caressing her cheek

"I understand your reasoning. By encouraging you to continue on your training, I indirectly hurt you." Having the same pained look behind his eyes.

"Gaara I'm…" knowing no matter how many times she said she was fine, she knew he wouldn't forgive himself or being indirectly involved, she moves closer to him, holding his hand still on her cheek "I promise, I won't be so careless and stop before that ever happens again" she smiles, he nods feeling satisfied with her answer and leans in kissing her softly, returning his kiss, a sudden heavy feeling in her heart, remembering what Kankuro and ten ten telling her to make up her mind, and Neji's constant affection towards her, feeling a frustrated unwanted guilt she pushes him, breaking the kiss.

"Gaara " she pauses trying to find the words to explain how complicated everything is, between not wanting to listen to what advice has been given to her and having feelings for more than one person, he sits back on the couch watching her struggling to straighten out her way of thinking. She pulls her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes and resting her head against her knees.

 _'I don't know what to say... I can't stay away from either of you and I don't want too, How do I say that without hurting him.. without hurting Neji... fuck What's wrong with me!'_ She thinks her heavy conflicted heart causing her to tear up

"If your uncomfortable we can stop" he reassures her

"No, it's….I.. Neji he" she says as she looks up at him her eyes filled with frustrated tears, a flicker of emotion crossing Gaara's softened features, returning to his stoic demeanor.

"You never have to do anything you don't want" He says standing up, Shae reaching for his hand, he turns to her, his expression softening until he sees the tears she was still trying to blink away.

"I'll return in a while" he says caressing her cheek once again and leaving

"Baki, can you give this message to Neji in his room?" he asks from his desk handing it over to him

"Of course" Baki bows, leaving his office heading to Neji's room

 **…** **..**

Neji walks to an enclosed training area, as soon as he walks through the door, sand barricades it closed.

"I'm only going to ask you once, what did you do to Shae" Gaara says standing in the middle of the room

"The last I seen her was an hour ago when she was putting Hatsukoi to bed. She was fine" Neji says moving to the middle slowly

"I tried being close to her, she stared to cry and said your name" Gaara says his stoic face slowly turning to anger, running at him kunai in hand, Neji returns his advance, taking out his own kunai running towards him, both men dodging each blow, the sound of metal frantically hitting each other.

"She probably couldn't find the words to let you down, when she's over whelmed or frustrated she cries" Neji growls at him their blades struggling against each other

"I know you've been with her, her crying and mentioning your name makes it's questionable if it was consensual" Gaara growls back, resisting the urge to gain the upper hand and use his sand against him

"It has always been consensual, how dare you.." Neji and Gaara's blade hitting each other "You're in a position of power, are you sure she said yes because she wanted too" Neji's reply making Gaara's anger show further on his face

Both Gaara and Neji's speed begins to slow down, they watch each other closely, panting, still in their fighting stance. After a minute Gaara speaks

"I don't think she would appreciate us fighting…" Gaara says straightening out

"No, I'm sure it would upset her.." Neji says following his lead but keeping his guard up

"She said she didn't want to see either of us…" Neji says, snapping Gaara out of the middle of his strategy

"She said that to you?" Gaara asks

"Yes, she said she needed to figure out what she wanted" Neji says lowering his kunai "Still I won't stay away from her, not even out of respect for you"

"Neither will I.." Gaara replies, every scenario he would come up with left both of them alone if trying to control her actions

"Would you consider... a deal?" Gaara asks watching Neji closely

"For what?" he asks, both men returning to their stoic demeanor

"When I visit Konoha I won't make any attempt to be with her, and while you are in Suna you will do the same" Gaara says, Neji narrowing his eyes at him, not liking the idea but it would be a way to be with her since his suggestions and attempts to keep her from Gaara had back fired. Shae always willing to help the people of Suna and the agreement between the Sand and Leaf wouldn't keep her from Gaara.

"If the other person is in the home land of the other and she makes an attempt first… She can be very affectionate" Neji says keeping his distaste for this conversation from showing

"I'm aware… As long as it wasn't influenced by the person in any physical way" Gaara says _'I wouldn't expect either of us to say no'_

"If she heard this conversation or that we fought.." Neji says

"I know, which is why I know you won't mention it to her" Gaara says in his usual tone "Do we have an agreement?"

"Until she makes her choice" Neji adds, Gaara nods "Agreed"

Neji walks towards the entrance as the sand floats away. Gaara watching him leave having a bitter taste in his mouth, he looks over to his left at the wall, out of frustration and having made such an agreement in an attempt to keep her near him, he punches the wall the force of his hit cracking the foundation. Closing his eyes he breathes in deep trying to calm his anger he makes his way back to Shae's room.

Knocking on the door she answer a small smile on her face, seeing her immediately calming him, he walks in closing the door. Seeing no one other than Shae he pulls her into a deep kiss.

"Gaara-" she starts

"Shae, I need you" he whispers, feeling her hesitation fading away with every caress of his hands. She grabs his shirt pulling him to her, taking the opportunity to takes her to the bedroom, he closes the bedroom door behind him

 _'_ _You're Mine'_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Shae shuffles through spare paper work and documents Baki had dropped off at her room that needed to be signed and initialed, having read through the file dozens of times, making sure Hatsukoi was going to be well taken care of.

A new section stating there would be a two month period where Hatsukoi would spend a few hours with the selected couple as not to shock the couple or Hatsukoi of a new environment and care givers. Shae having narrowed it down to two couples, both wealthy enough to care for her but the occupation not demanding enough to hinder Hatsukoi fully bonding with them.

Neji reading over her shoulder while he set down dinner in front of her, the past few days Neji had been quiet about the adoption process, never giving advice but only listening to Shae's concerns.

"That's the third time it has been revised, isn't it?" Neji asks sitting down, picking up the pages she's already read

"Yeah, they're making sure everything goes smoothly for Hatsukoi" she says still reading but careful not to say Gaara's name.

The last time she mentioned him he behaved the same way when she told him she wasn't going to 'see' him and became distant. Neji always spending the day with her while when Gaara wasn't busy would visit her during the evening/night, the more she thought about it the more she noticed Gaara too would become more closed off when she mentioned Neji in passing, present but as if he was on guard, waiting for something.

"Something wrong?" Neji asks, snapping her out of her train of thought

"Huh?" she looks up at him

"You've been staring at that paper for five minutes" he states

"Oh no, I was thinking that's all" she says looking back down at the paper, only to have it slide out of her hand

"You need to take a break, your dinner's getting cold too" he says placing the paper down on top of the others

"Right, sorry. Thank you" she smiles picking up her utensil eating silently

She hears crying from the nursery, Neji holding up his hand to stop her, and walks out of the kitchen bringing Hatsukoi back, sitting in his chair Hatsukoi resting her head on his chest pouting and whimpering, looking up at him small tears still in her eyes. Neji taking his handkerchief from his pocket wiping them away, she looks at the cloth, Neji placing it in her curious hands, she feels it between her hands resting her head against his chest, her jagged breath from crying calming down.

Shae continues to eat her meal watching their interaction. Hatsukoi had become calm in his arms the last two days, not fighting him by pulling at his hair or trying to escape him by leaning out of his embrace, having finally accepted his arms.

Hatsukoi's eye's beginning to close, yawning as her 'choo' falls out of her mouth, Neji catching it with ease, leaning back in his chair. Shae smiles, Neji raising his brown at her she shakes her head, picking up both their plates washing the dishes. He looks up at Shae, her back still to him, then down at Hatsukoi who was fighting off sleep, he brings his hand up stroking the side of her hair, comforting her, a small half smile on her face as she falls asleep. Standing up he takes her back to her crib.

Staring at the cloth in Hatsukoi's sleeping hands as he gently lays her down, covering her with her small blanket, he reaches for the handkerchief, brushing his fingers against it stopping, finding himself smiling as she clings to the cloth in her sleep. He breaths in deep pushing away any thoughts he was entertaining in that moment.

Shae stretching in her chair when he returns, he checks the time estimating how long he would have to rest after his plan.

"I'll see you in the morning, good night" he says, Shae looks up at him surprised

"Your not going to stay?" she says standing up and walking over to him placing her arms around his neck looking up at him. He places his hands on her lower back, remembering the agreement, no physical advances. Shae pulling him into a kiss, his mind turning hazy at her touch, returning the kiss holding her close, he notices she has to take a break whenever they kissed, as if she couldn't breathe.

"Are you going to stay?" she asks breathless against his lips making him forget why he was saying good night

"I'll stay if you want me too" he says, she nods continuing their kiss, taking it to the bedroom

 **…** **..**

Neji watches her sleep, his right arm wrapped around her waist, her head on his chest. Moving a few fallen strands of hair from her face, looking over at the clock deciding to follow through with his plans, he gently moves from underneath Shae, redressing, closing the bedroom door as he leaves the room. He searches through the pile of papers, finding the two files for the final chosen couples, he scans the contents of each file, finding where they lived, occupation, age, status, even hobbies and their every day schedule.

 _'_ _They were thorough'_ he thinks closing the file, he places the files and papers where they were, and leaves to the first couple.

He crouches outside the couples house staying in the shadows, he uses his ability checking every room for anything remotely suspicious, not finding anything out of the ordinary he makes his way to the other couples house. He finds a few weapons the man still kept but looked rusted having been a nin before changing occupation, noticing a few things here and there that were less than baby friendly but could be rid of quickly.

Every day for a week while Shae was training with Gaara, he discreetly follows the first couple, for any signs of abuse or neglect for each spouse, doing the same for the other couple.

After the two week mark, he comes to a conclusion of who would be the better parents, he thinks of a way to per-sway Shae into choosing his preferred couple, based on their behavior since they were of equal status and wealth on paper.

 **…** **.**

 _'_ _Please, just why does it hurt to connect with you… I've been asking you for weeks new, you should have an answer it's not like you go anywhere'_ Shae thinks her breathing slightly labored

 _'_ _I don't have an answer because I don't understand what this is'_

 _'_ _What to have feelings? You know what pleasure is thanks to yours truly it shouldn't be that hard'_

 _''_ _I'm older than you can possibly imagine and yet this is the first time I have ever been sealed into a human and forced to feel'_

 _'_ _Does it hurt because you don't want to connect and whatever it is you feel, you don't want it?'_

Chaos remains silent

 _'_ _It's a yes or no question, Chaos'_ she thinks taking in more of the darkness, the pain beginning again

"Shae.." she hears, she opens her eyes to see Gaara

"Let me speak to Chaos" he says, Shae nods figuring it might help, letting the darkness consume her, she struggles not to scream. She opens her eyes, black with red iris, a cat like smirk appearing across her face, Gaara's features remaining stoic

"You wanted to see me?" she purrs leaning towards him

"I assume you know why" He says staying where he is

"Why don't you explain it to me" she says, moving onto her hands and knees almost on top of Gaara

"Please remain seated' Gaara says using an authoritative tone, Shae two inches from his face

"When you explain to me what it is you want" she purrs moving close enough to feel her breath against his lips

"Why do you keep hurting her" he says in the same tone

"It's fun hearing her scream" she says simply, Gaara narrowing his eyes at her

"She's given you a small amount of freedom and yet you hurt her" he states, thinking of a way to manipulate Chaos into behaving

"That's a simple way of looking at it" she tilts her head to the side slightly

"Simple?" he asks

"Give me a kiss and I'll explain" she purrs in a low voice Gaara doesn't move, she moves to his ear and whispers

"This is still her body, you always want her it shouldn't anger you that I'm at the forefront… I bet... Neji wouldn't hesitate, if it meant getting her answers, I bet he would fuck me if it meant never hurting her again, I bet-" she's cut off by Gaara pulling Chaos into a surprisingly gentle kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth for a minute until Chaos tries to make it more aggressive, he pulls away from her

"Explain" he says opening his eyes meeting Chaos with a piercing cold stare, she lets out a disappointed sigh, moving back to the spot she was in

"When we're not connected I can feel her other emotions but being connected forces me to feel her other emotions at full force which are more intense than her rage, when I hurt her she focuses on the pain and I won't have to put up with her other emotions"

"Why not accept it?"

"I'm not meant for emotions I'm meant for destruction, as you were… You're my favorite, You're riddled with death" She says biting her lip looking him over

"You say you're not meant for emotions yet you enjoy pleasure" he says catching Chaos hypocrisy, she smiles willingly letting go of Shae. Shae inhales a jagged breath, looking up at Gaara, He take the water next to him and hands it to her

"That should be all for today" he says

"What did Chaos say? It was all muffled and I couldn't see anything for a while" she says as Gaara stands up

"It was an interesting conversation" he says holding out he hand for her, she takes it standing up

Walking back to the main building she notices Gaara had been keeping his distance more than usual, entering Gaara's office, she closes the door, Gaara having walked behind his desk, sitting down in his chair.

"What did Chaos say?" she asks walking to the front of his desk

"It wasn't helpful information" he says looking over his work, Shae furrowing her brow, walks around the desk leaning against it

"Did Chaos want something?" she asks, Gaara still carrying on with his work. She waits a few seconds not getting a response she stands up properly to leave, Gaara holds onto her wrist before she turns away.

"I believe... Chaos wanted a first hand experience" he says in a low voice, she turns to him

"Of what?"

"Being intimate…" he says looking up at her debating whether to tell her about that kiss or not

"In exchange for what?" she asks settling against the desk

"In exchange for chaos no longer hurting you" he says

"Now, I see why everything was muffled" she mutters feeling annoyed, she looks at Gaara who appeared to be thinking watching her

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, it's only pain, and it doesn't cause any real damage" she says moving towards him, he leans back in his chair letting her straddle him

"I made a deal with Chaos, a kiss for information on why it purposely hurts you… and the information I received was nearly unhelpful" he says waiting for her to become angry, she looks to the side thinking

"Did it feel the same?" she asks finally looking down at him not knowing the last time they were together chaos tried to make the same deal with her.

"The same and different" he answers honestly, she leans down kissing him gently slightly surprised by her action he stiffens then relaxes returning the kiss moving his hands into her hair resting them at the sides of her head.

"It's very different" he says breaking the kiss for a moment before continuing, she smiles, moving from the chair to the floor half way under the desk, she tugs at his pants freeing his cock from the fabric, teasing the tip, she hears Gaara's small sharp intake of breath, licking along the shaft, she looks up at him, seeing his eyes wanting to close whenever he wanted to fully enjoy every sensation, she takes him into her mouth relaxing her throat sucking hard and slow, feeling his hand gripping at her hair.

The door opens, Gaara's eye's snapping open, looking up letting go of Shae's hair she takes him out of her mouth, backing up all the way under the desk as Gaara smoothly moves his chair following her

"Lord Kazekage, I hope you don't mind me saying but you look feverish. maybe Shae could help" she hears Baki's voice, she smiles covering her mouth trying not to snicker

"Yes, thank you for your concern" Gaara replies calmly, she runs her hands along Gaara's thighs, he smoothly reaches down stopping her hands from wandering

"Is that all?" Gaara asks Baki

"I need a few signatures for theses" he says, Shae hearing a few shuffling of papers, Gaara lets go of her hands taking the papers and a pen at the side of the desk, she sees a few drops of pre cum on his tip, she moves closer, gently sucking, causing Gaara to clear his throat, she sees his hand move then rest on the right side of her cheek, she lets go kissing his hand before sucking on his fingers watching his cock twitch.

"These are the notes for the up coming meeting" she hears Baki and more papers shuffling, returning to his cock taking him all in sucking hard and slow, his hand moving into her hair gripping it, she stops at the tip waiting for his decision to keep going to or to stop, she feels him pulling her head towards him making her taking him all in, his choice made. She hears Gaara clear his throat again as papers shhuffle

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage" she hears Baki say, and foot steps fading then the door closing, before she can blink she's laying on the desk, Gaara between her legs, he leans over her, his eyes filled with need.

"The only women in Suna" he says a slight growl to his already raspy voice, tearing her panties from her before thrusting hard into her making her cry out at the sudden entry, he kisses her to mask her moans of pleasure, hitting her sweet spot over and over, Shae gripping the edge of the desk, feeling her tighten around him, he reaches behind her head bringing her to sit up.

"I want you to look at me when you cum" he says with a slight blush across his cheeks, she nods feelings close, rocking her hips to his thrusts, she wraps her arms around his neck moaning his name against his mouth, he moves her legs farther apart looking down watching himself enter her over and over,, she leans back letting him have a better view

"Gaara I'm going to..mmm" she says making him look up at her, her cheeks flush as she climaxes, he reaches his after she rides out hers, catching their breath tangled in each others arms, Shae smiles hearing him having a satisfied sigh before he kisses her softly.

"Did I hurt you?.." he whispers watching her expression closely

"No" she smiles

"When Baki left, I couldn't control myself any longer" he says trying to explain his aggressive behavior

"I'm fine, well more than fine, you didn't hurt me, you surprised me that's all" she says as he straightens out, Gaara fixing her skirt, then adjusting his pants. She kisses him smiling at how he was always so concerned for her level of comfort.

He looks to the side seeing the small torn black lace on the floor, he walks over picking them up, Shae straightening her shirt and hands them over to her, she takes them back placing them inside of her pocket.

"That remands me, you didn't return the favor for indulging you the last time I was here" she says smiling, he raises a brow before remembering

"We were interrupted as I remember. I did plan on making it up to you when you returned" he says a small smile on his face.

Shae opens her mouth to reply, feeling a pained fast heart beat, she holds her hand over her heart realizing it's Hatsukoi, she dashes from Gaara's office to her room, busting open the door she see's Yukata patting Hatsukoi's back as hatsukoi coughs, her face red. Shae takes her from her arms.

"What happened?" she says patting Hatsukoi's back, as she tries to cry in between coughs

"She was drinking her bottle too fast and started to cough" Yukata says concerned watching Hatsukoi cry

"Oh no, see you're okay, you must've been starving to eat so fast"she says cooing to her Hatsukoi crying and resting her head against her shoulder, then looking up at her whimpering, Shae finally noticing Gaara had followed her. Neji walks in, Hatsukoi seeing Neji leans towards him trying to cry all over again.

"Is she okay?" he asks taking Hatsukoi into his arms

"She ate too fast and hurt herself" Shae says sighing with relief

"How did you know?" Yukata asks

"Huh?" she says looking at her

"That she was coughing" she says

"A binding ritual, I can feel her heart beat and she can feel mine but she won't know the difference until she's much older, it's so I know when somethings wrong" she says, Hatsukoi babbling to Neji then resting her head against his shoulder pouting

"I think she's telling you what happened" Shae says smiling, Neji nods

"I thought that might be it" he says walking over to the couch after taking the bottle from Yukata

"Thank you for babysitting" Shae says

"No problem, I'm happy too" she says bowing to Gaara before she leaves

Gaara turns to Shae, stepping closer to her "I'll see you later tonight" he says in a low voice, as she nods he turns and leaves, Neji moving his eyes from Hatsukoi watching Gaara leave, neither men acknowledging each others presence out loud. Shae walks to the bathroom to clean herself up, remembering the now ruined panties, she wraps them in a bit of toilet paper and throws them in the trash, she looks in the mirror adjusting her make up, looking over her skirt before returning to the living room where Neji was still sitting feeding Hatsukoi.

Hatsukoi smiling at him every once and a while from her bottle. Seeing the two files on the coffee table where she left them, she opens it up re-reading the content for the hundredth time.

"Have you made a decision?" he asks moving the bottle away from Hatsukoi seeing she was only chewing on the nipple, she laughs clapping her hands together then reaching out for it again. Neji handing her the bottle back into her hands, she pushes it towards him, he shakes his head slightly then sets it on the table, sitting her up right to burp' her

"I think so" she says smiling at their interaction, Hatsukoi playing with him the same way she would for her

"Is it?" he nods to the file in her hand

"Hm?" she looks down "Yeah, I feel they'll make amazing parents" she says softly neji feeling relieved he didn't have to convince Shae into changing her mind

"I just need to sign the paper work and have it signed off" she says looking at Hatsukoi, who was now tired of giving affection to Neji and leans towards Shae, her small arms out stretched to her, Shae tosses the file onto the table picking her up, Hatsukoi kicking her legs out in excitement, she babbles and hums, Shae holding her close kissing the top of her head.

 **…** **..**

"She's only going to be with them for a few days, she's already used to being with them for half of the day' Neji reassures her for the billionth time as they pass the gates to the leaf village proceeding to walk home

"I know…. she's happy. I feel it" she says placing her hand over her heart breathing in deep, walking in silence, Shae thinking about Hatsukoi

"Are you ready for the practice trial?" he asks bringing her back to the reason why they came back to the leaf.

"I should be, I've been practicing almost every day" she says looking over at him trying to smile, walking up the stairs to her apartment

Opening the door and walking in she sees the baby things Hatsukoi needs, Neji watching her sad expression seeing Hatsukoi's things, Shae walking to the bedroom throwing her bag in the corner and walks to the bathroom taking off her clothes, then stepping into the shower, adjusting the water temperature she hears the door open, seeing Neji through the curtain, she sighs not really feeling affectionate only drained, tired and sad.

She turns to him, he reaches past her pushing the knob for it to fill the tub with water instead of the shower running. Shae wondering what in the hell he was doing, he opens the bottom door under the sink taking two small bottles, walking back over to the tub filling pouring a few drops into the running water from the faucet, then placing back where they were. He climbs back into the tub sitting down looking up at her waiting for her to join him, she slowly sits down between his legs leaning against his chest, after a few minutes she turns off the water, bubbles filling the rest of the tub while the scent of water Lilly filled the humid air.

"Tomorrow with Asuma, watch your left side, and your chained sickles would be better matched with his blades" Neji says softly reaching for a wash cloth from the towels it had brought with him, dipping it into the water moving Shae's hair to her right side washing her shoulders, Shae reaches for the cloth and leans back against him, taking his right arm washing him before moving to the other

"Remember to keep Kakashi in sight…" he says still in a soft voice, she nods

"Do you really think I have a shot at passing the exam?" she asks turning to look over his face

"Yes, if you don't hesitate like the last time" he answers honestly

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asks popping a few bubbles in the water

"You needed to relax, and you enjoy things like this" he responds watching her readjust her self to lean against him again.

"Thank you" she says closing her eyes, resting her arms underwater against his thighs

Neji gently kissing the exposed skin on her neck, Shae feeling herself melting into his touch, his arms still wrapped around her, his gentle kisses make her moan, trying to move one of his hands towards her aching pussy, instead he runs his hand along her inner thigh receiving an impatient sigh.

"There's no need to rush… I'll get you there" he says in her ear sending a shiver through her, his fingers lightly rubbing her pussy, Shae reaches behind her to the back of his head, turning to kiss him whispering 'please' as he still teased her. Hearing her beg continues to make him hard. Neji gently rubs her clit earning him a moan. Shae feeling his throbbing cock against her back she reaches with her other hand to him, ever so gently running her thumb against his tip, he removes his hand from between her legs and reaches for her hand around his cock, bringing her arm back in front of her

"Not yet… It will be worth it, wait a little longer" he says, holding her arms against her body with one arm while the other, works on her clit, making her move her hips towards his fingers, Neji keeping her still against him, only giving her clitoral stimulation

"Now?" she says in an airy whisper, Neji effortlessly lifting her up and sliding himself inside of her, holding her hips to keep her from moving at the fast pace she wanted.

"Neji… please" she moans trying to break herself free from his still grasp

"A little longer" his voice wavering slightly, holding her tight, he allows her to slowly grind herself against him, the slow build achingly torturous, she reaches into the water playing with her clit, Neji feeling her tightening up, moves one of his hands from her hip grabbing her wrist, preventing her from climaxing so soon.

"If you keep trying to rush, I'll stop" his empty threat causing her to stop struggling to reach her clit, he lifts her off of him, before standing up and stepping out of the tub, Shae following him, as she steps out of the tub he picks her up sliding himself back inside of her, she wraps her arms and legs around him.

Taking her to the bedroom, both laying down, he slowly thrusts into her, she closes her eyes enjoying the slow exciting sensations, he turns her over onto her knees, Shae waiting for him to re-enter her, she feels a light tap against her ass, making her eyes snap open wide with surprise unsure if that just happened. His hand rubbing where she felt the tap, then another, this one a little harder, she turns her head to see him at the corner of her eye.

"I told you it would be worth it if you waited" his voice having an excited edge to it, he swallows hard tapping her ass with the palm of his hand then rubbing to soothe the skin, Shae moans at the gentle vibration of his taps, she moves backwards to let him slide back in, he holds onto her hips, laying down on the bed he pulls her on top of him.

Shae straddling him lowering herself onto him, rocking back and forth slowly, Neji moving his hands along her thighs to her ass, his index finger waiting at her entrance, he looks up at her, as she nods he slowly inserts his finger, waiting for her to relax then inserting another, she bites her lip at the feeling of being stretched, he pulls his fingers out, moving both of them to the edge of the bed, before she feels another set of hands on her she flinches looking behind her seeing his clone, she smiles looking back down at Neji below her, he smirks. The clone inserting his tip into her ass

"Wait" she gasps, wanting the same intense orgasm as before she looks behind her nodding, his clone entering her the rest of the way she groans, Neji pulling her face to him kissing her as he reaches to play with her clit, the slow build to orgasm coming quicker than anticipated, she cums moaning into his mouth. His clone holding onto her hips as he begins to thrust into her along with Neji. She buries her face into the crook of Neji's neck, shae moaning as she gently bites and sucks at his ear causing him to near his peak

"Harder" she says to both of them, his clone holding tighter onto her meeting her hips harder with each thrust as does Neji, Shae building back up quickly, she feels his clone slowing his pace, preparing to pull out.

"No, I want you to cum inside me" she nearly yells from the pleasure, his clone smirking before continuing at their pace.

"Yes… god Neji!" she screams cumming as they do, she lays on top of Neji panting, his clone pulling out slowly before going up in a puff of smoke

"You were right… it was worth it" she says looking up at him smiling letting out a small laugh

 **…**

"Is that all... you got… old man?" Shae yells at Asuma, panting and smiling

"Not even close" He says throwing a smoke bomb, Shae closing her eyes focusing on his foot steps, chained sickles out, hearing where he was coming from she drops to the ground turning and piercing her sickle into the clones heart, as it turns into smoke she jumps out of the smokey area.

 _'_ _One..'_ she thinks refocusing where Kakashi would be, hearing the slightest noise to her left she rolls right avoiding throwing stars, thinking it was a trap she runs to her right, wood hooking around her ankle turning her upside down into the air, Shae bringing her sickle to it cutting herself free, as she's falling she grabs onto the wood short circuiting Yamato's chakra, eliminating his clone.

 _'_ _Two… One more'_ she thinks looking into the trees and feeling the ground, some one comes from the trees to her left, she throws a kunai, Neji catching it and running at her with it in hand, Shae stares at him for a second before snapping out of it, holding her sickles defensively, meeting his kunai with her sickles focusing her energy into the blades she throws it at Neji, purposely missing him aiming for the trees behind him cutting down the trees to stumps seeing a puff of smoke she turns to Neji, he goes up in smoke only a piece of wood falling to the ground.

 _'_ _Three.'_ She thinks catching her breath, seeing Shikamaru walking over with a clipboard writing a few things down, she looks over at him hopeful. He looks up from the clipboard to her torn shirt, scrapes and bruises that are forming and sighs

"You didn't use Chaos, which is why I think you can take the exam" he says scratching his head, looking over at her team, she smiles waving as they come over.

"Good job!" Naruto says smiling

"How'd you know he was a decoy?" Kakashi asks

"I hear stories from Sakura from time to time, being her sensei and all" Shae says smiling, standing up straight "Also Neji's right handed, and he caught it with his left"

"I must be getting old" Kakashi says placing both hands in his pockets

"Aw, it's okay, I'll get your walker just stay here" she laughs teasing him

"Could she pass your exam?" Neji asks in a low voice to Shikamaru, watching Shae joking with the rest of her team

"Won't know until she take it, at this point it's hard to say" he says looking down at his clipboard again, a list of her strengths and weakness in fine detail

"She'll pass it no problem" Naruto says turning to look at both of his friends "She'll pass because she needs to prove to herself and us that she's not weak and can protect the ones precious to her" They look at her, bruised and tired but still smiling.

"I think I'll head to the bathhouse on my way home, I'd rather not have to clean my tub after a bath" she says looking over her dust filled and grass stained clothes

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, are you going to come with us?" Yamato asks them

Every one except for Asuma and Naruto head over to the bath house.

 **…** **..**

Shae seeing no one in the girls section, she sits on a stool and very carefully washes herself, using warm water to rise away the soap and shampoo, tying her hair up in a towel and walks to the outside bath, gingerly one leg at a time stepping inside, the water filled with healing properties, she sits in the corner sinking into the water with a heavy sigh.

The day having been one giant training exercise, the morning having been with Lee for her taijutsu training and the afternoon hiding and fighting her team mates. She hears voices from the guys side faintly until they become more clear, the autumn air carrying the sound. Recognizing the voices she smiles.

"Oh captain my captain!" she says looking at the top of the wall dividing the female and male baths, she hears a small sigh

"I said Oh captain!-"

"Ahoy!" she hears Yamato reply.

"She always says that when your in ear shot, why is that?" she hears Sai's voice

"I take it no one you know is on your side" she hears Neji's voice

"No… Just me and oh hey ten ten" she says seeing the door open

"You're back! Since when?" she asks sliding into the water

"Yesterday evening, could you check my back here" she points "it feels like I broke a rib" she says turning around standing up in the water, Ten ten looks her over only seeing minor swelling, feeling where she was pointing she looks down seeing bruising on her hips

"What happened, you have bruises on your hips… They look like.. hand prints?" she says

/on the mens side/

Upon hearing ten tens question, they all turn to look at Neji while he keeps his gaze lowered

"Oh that was Lee" they hear what she said, surprising them

"Lee?" Ten ten asks her voice sounding skeptical

"Yeah, we were training this morning near that waterfall over there, part of the ground gave way and he held on a little tighter than expected, though it did look like a 100 foot drop to the bottom. I would rather have hand prints on my hips than falling from that height" she explains, the men no longer surprised seeing how every so often she'd trip over her own training shoes.

"Oh.. well your rib isn't broken, it's bruised or it would hurt a lot more" Ten ten says

"Thanks...oh hey, Did you?" they hear Shae say

"Um.. well.. kinda" they hear ten ten respond quietly

"Just remember size isn't everything, trust me… the first time, that's 5 minutes of my life I will never get back, but now… oh yeah" They hear Shae talk and her slight laugh at the end, her voice quieter but the crisp autumn air still carrying the sound of her voice, they all have a slight blush including Neji.

"I don't know it's so much work just for that" ten ten says with a slight groan

"No trust me, the first time's pretty bad because it's new and awkward, but now it's so good, god it's so good, you have no idea" Shae says with an exacerbated sigh, all of the mens eyes wandering over to Neji. Neji opens his mouth, Sai covering it

"I want to know what you do differently" Sai whispers Neji furrowing his brow, suddenly unable to move

"Sorry Neji, I know you're a private person but if it improves our personal lives.." Shikamaru says having his hold on him

"Okay one more time, I swear. It's so creamy and sweet.." Shae's voice trailing off all of their eyes widening slightly "Did you add the vanilla? It really gives it something" they look confused

"Yeah but-"

"Add the vanilla the last few minutes, if it gets stuck just turn it off and scrape the sides with a spatula, it takes forever to make but it's better than the ice cream you buy in the store" the all lower their heads thinking it was something else, they let Neji go, not having a reason to interrupt Shae and ten tens conversation anymore he sits back down

"You have to show me, I only got a tiny bowl and most of the sugar and cream ended up on the counter"

"I told you size isn't everything, that machine is fickle, small batches" they hear water splashing and Shae's voice fading

/The womens side/

"The bruises were from Neji weren't they? The hand prints are bigger than Lee's" Ten ten says pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize I had them until you pointed them out" She says looking over her hips, the markings left from Neji's clone asking him to move harder

"So how long did the no sex last?" she asks looking from the corner of her eye at her pulling on her pants

"Until my birthday party when you babysat" Shae says pulling on her new clothes

"I guess I can't be mad at you, your body and relationship. If he wants the same thing who am I to stand in the way" she sighs turning to Shae  
"Be careful with this" she hovers her hand over shaes lower stomach "And with this" she moves her hand over Shae's heart

"It wasn't much of a promise to keep since you can't stay away from each other but still.. I don't want to see either of you hurt"

"I know you're just looking out….. like a true bestie" she says hugging her, ten ten rolls her eyes smiling

"So we're cool about the promise?" she asks, ten ten nods as she lets go

"How awkward do you think our ice cream conversation was for Neji?" she asks

"I'm sure I'll hear about 'how inappropriate' our conversation was since I knew he was there but how did you?" she snickers

"When are you ever apart other than his missions?" she says brow raised

"I suppose so.."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Why are we here?" Shae asks looking around the enclosed wooded area, the sun beginning to set

"I know you've been trying to get Chaos to either obey or work with you. I thought we could continue that training" Neji says looking around then sitting down

"Neji I'm tired, I've been training all day with Lee then Asuma who didn't give me a break once and-"

"It will only be for a few minutes and we'll head home" he says crossing his legs and closing his eyes

She sighs sitting down in front of him, closing her eyes, connecting until the pain starts.

"Breathe" Neji says in his soothing way reaching behind him into his packet for a kunai, bringing it in front, slicing his thumb open, bringing it to her lips.

"Chaos" he says softly sliding his thumb into her mouth, her eye's snapping open revealing Chaos fully connecting to Shae without visibly hurting her.

"mmm" she purrs then biting down on his thumb, he winces, staying where he is.

"You called?" she says holding onto his hand and wrist in a death grip, gingerly sucking at his thumb

"What's your price?" Neji asks, breathing steady

"My price?" she asks

"You're not co-operating with Shae in the slightest, you only cause her pain and bring danger… Your price" he says keeping his stoic demeanor

"Every mission that will end bloody… and you" she says looking him over, Neji thinking it over

"Fine" He moves closer, Chaos smirking, moving from her seated position onto her hands and knees, pulling off her shorts and panties, Neji positioning himself behind her

"Hard and rough" Chaos says turning to look at him at the corner of her eye. Neji nods thrusting hard into her, hearing her gasp forcing herself back meeting his hips.

She stops, moving away from him to turn onto her back, eyes closed, Neji moving back between her legs, holding onto her hips returning to his hard fast pace

"Neji…Neji" he hears a small cry, he opens his eyes, Shae's eyes normal Chaos no longer there "Stop it you're hurting me" she begins to cry, feeling no longer in control of his body, his hands moving around her neck squeezing her throat as he continues to thrust into her, Shae trying to struggle for air as tears steam down her face

"Your.. eyes…Chaos" she says in a strangled whisper, the life fading from her eyes as she no longer struggles to free his hands from her throat.

Neji stops moving,finally back in control crawling off of her picking her up into his arms, the guilt and pain he felt at his uncontrollable actions, he hears an ominous laugh, he looks up, a crouching black figure that took on his form.

 _"_ _I told you I'd kill her somehow"_

Neji wakes up his pulse racing, sweating, sitting up he looks around the room, then to his right seeing Shae stirring awake.

"You okay?" she says propping herself up on her elbow, he lays back down holding her close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, he lifts her head up to him while she rubs her eyes.

"Only a dream" he says running his hand along her neck then looking at his thumb

"Hm?" she opens her eyes, seeing how concerned but relieved he was.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he says giving her a soft kiss, then burying his face in her hair, Shae adjusting her position, her hand and head on his chest, hearing his heart beat still slowing down. Shae looks up at him, his expression as if he had just done something terrible

"Did you want to tell me what it was?" she whispers

"No, it was only a dream" he says pulling the blanket over her shoulders

"Was it about me?" she asks gently, his movement hesitant for a second then wrapping his arm back around her

"It must've been a nightmare…" she watches his expression soften a bit

"It was" Neji remaining awake for the rest of the night

 **…**

That was the only thing he would say about his nightmare, staying close, but never taking advantage of them being alone in between training sessions, trying constantly to get him to sleep with her, but Neji always having an excuse to leave the room. The day of her exam, she woke up early, went for a jog and came home, not expecting to see Neji waiting outside her apartment, two drinks and a bag in his hand.

"Have you been here long?" she asks pulling out her keys opening the door

"Not long, 10 minutes maybe" he straightens out following her in.

"The exam is in 2 hours, you should eat now, that way you won't be distracted by hunger during it, it should last into the next day by how Naruto described it, so I also got you food pellets. I'm assuming Ten ten came by to check your weapon yesterday, and-"

"Stop" she says turning to him as he sets the bag and two cups down on the kitchen table

"Stop what?" he says not looking at her

"You keep acting as if I'm going to break, like I'm made of glass. If you don't think I'm ready just say so, ever since your nightmare you're treating me differently and I don't like it" she says feeling frustrated

"I'm only concerned for your safety, chunin have died during exams as you know" he responds in his usual tone

"It's not just that, you won't have sex with me anymore" she says still standing at the entrance between the kitchen and hallway

"I would think what we have is more than just sex" he snaps at her then rubbing the bridge of his nose thinking, Shae rolls her eyes walking away to the bedroom to change into her gear, she feels his arms around her waist

"It's important you're not distracted" he says softly, his head in the crook of her neck

"I know... I was trying to avoid this conversation until after my exam but it just came out, and I'm frustrated cause you won't tell me what's bothering you and it's keeping you from me and I'm trying really hard not to get angry over it" Neji turns her around kissing her softly, his eyes flicker to the alarm clock, gently laying her on the bed, she smiles, helping him with her shorts and panties, he stays crouched in front of her.

Staying on his knees, lowering his face between her legs, licking her slow and gentle, she lays down, closing her eyes, every slow lick of his tongue sending a delicious wave of pleasure through her, Neji keeping his hands on the side of the bed, she reaches his hands bringing them to her breasts, propping herself on her elbows, he looks up at her, bringing one of his hands down, loosening his pants, stroking himself while he eats her out, feeling her breast with his free hand.

"Neji" she breathes feeling her climax building, he kneels upright, gently sliding into her, before rolling both of them completely onto the bed, letting Shae on top giving her full control, he rests his hands on the side of her hips, she rocks back and forth, then in circles, watching Neji tensing up, his hands gently rubbing at her hips, she begins bouncing up and down, Neji grunts in pleasure, he sits up pulling her shirt over her head, then her bra, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and his arms around her, she keeps her arms around him, only able to rock back and forth being tangled in each others arms.

Neji breathing her name into her neck, his breath against her skin causing her to moan, loving the slow build, holding tightly onto him as she climaxes, biting his shoulder, feeling Neji tense up following a soft satisfied grunt, they stay in that position until he moves to look over his bitten shoulder at the clock. He looks back up at her kissing her softly

"We need to go, it's going to take a while to get there" he says gently running his hand along her spine, she nods, moving away from him, stopping then coming back taking her hands at the sides of his face giving him a firm kiss, smiling then letting go. She opes her drawers pulling on new underwear, then her gear, tying her hair into a quick braid, she looks over at Neji, who was sitting at the foot of the bed watching her, then he stands up, bringing his hand to her chin the other around her waist

"Promise me you'll be careful" his look of conflicted emotions and thoughts on his face

 _'_ _He really is concerned…' How bad was his dream?..._ she thinks

"I promise"

 **…** **..**

"You're late" She hears looking around, seeing Yamato and Lee next to the tree she pased

"Excuse you, I'm never late" She says looking at her watch

"We were to go over tips' Lee says "Oh Hello Neji"

"Lee,, Yamato" he nods

"Yeah we still have time for some tips, I didn't mean go over everything I meant just some pointers to brush up on" she says to Lee

"You must always be prepared for battle!" Lee says enthusiastically

"I'm sure she means to help out her weakest areas" Yamatos says scratching his head

"Asuma couldn't make it to wish you luck, so he asked me to do it for him" he pats and rubs the top of her head "Good luck, kid" then he stops Shae glaring at him

"For fuck sakes, Asuma" she growls, taking out her braid to straighten it out, the doors to the compound open, the crowd waiting for the exam make their way in

"This feels like the hunger games, or battle royal" she mumbles, seeing Lee's confused expression she shakes her head

"Okay, see you when I get out… " She smiles at them, walking in with the last few people _'May the odds ever be in my favor'_ she thinks looking back at them, Neji hesitantly waving, she smiles tilting her head giving a wink and salute as the door close.

She gives one last look at the doors before turning to the people in the hallway, she follows them into the main area.

"When you're in the field you have to tell the difference between friend and foe. Being Chunin, you know how important having a strong team is, you've all been assignment a number, 1-3, top floor. 4-6, fifth floor, 7-9 third floor, make your way to your assigned number and we'll begin" Shikamaru's voice ringing through the intercom

Shae takes the number from her small pouch, seeing a two, she walks towards the stairs, at the top is a vacant floor, only pillars of cement and a windowless. After a few minutes, the intercom comes on

"Each floor will release one group of three when the buzzer sounds, further instructions to be announced" she hears shikamaru's voice, then the static cutting out

'Jesus Shikamaru, 'I want to play a game' much?' she thinks looking around the room seeing a man with gray eyes and black medium hair man and a woman white hair, blue eyes standing off by themselves, she walks over to the man first.

"Hey, my name is-"

"I know who you are" He says looking her over, his demeanor hard and stoic

"Ookay so what's your name?" she asks trying not to be sarcastic

"I'll be in your group, as long as you don't help any other person in this exam" he says staring her dead in the eye

"I still need to know your name" she says in a flat tone

"Ren" he says looking around

"Alright, see that wasn't so hard" she smiles, then walks towards the woman, she feels hands around her waist

"Not her, she barely past the chunin exams last year, she'll be dead weight" he says in a low voice next to her ear, she turns to look at him

"I think if I asked her what her abilities are, we could find a way she would be of equal strength and make a good team. Also, you put your hands on me again, I'll cut them off" she growls meeting his stare, he lets her go straightening out

"Had I reached for you in any other way, you would've taken it as an act of aggression" he says

'Yeah, whatever" she mumbles walking over to her.

"You want to be in a group?" she says before Shae has the chance to open her mouth

"Yeah, I was just going to ask" she says smiling

"Ren doesn't like me much, how does he feel about me being in your group?" she asks leaning against the cement cylinder

"If he doesn't want to be in our group he can fuck off, plenty of other people" she smiles

"I can fuck off?" she hears behind her, she inwardly cringes, then turns to him

"Yes, if you're gonna be an asshole instead of help or see how we can complement each others skill" She says not backing down

"Kara" he says with the slightest nod to the women

"Ren" she responds looking at the ground

"mm, ookay" Shae says looking from Ren to Kara

 _'This is gonna be fun..'_

 **…** **.**

"How long was this exam suppose to last?" Lee asks standing up from just finishing his push ups

"From what I heard two days, won't see her until tomorrow sometime" Yamato answers, Neji using his byakugan, seeing no one in the arena, he scans each floor.

"I'm going to have to ask you three to leave, nothing personal" They turn seeing Iruka

"Leave?" Lee asks

"I know there's no way any of you can reach her, however. It's a safety precaution" Iruka says stopping in front of them

"A safety precaution?" Yamato says standing up

"Yeah, they're all a pretty powerful bunch,this time around, it's just in case. You don't have to leave completely, but you do need to head back a few 100 yards" he says, eyes wandering over to Neji, who had looked to have stopped listening and was scanning the floors

"That means you too Neji" he says finally getting his attention, he nods, they all follow him

"Did you help with the exam sensei?" Lee asks

"You don't need to keep calling me sensei Lee, and no, everything has been top secret, there's only a handful of people that know"

They hear rumbling, the muffling of an explosion and a high pitched scream, Yamato holds onto Neji's wrist unsure what he would do.

"That's not her" he says ib a low voice

"I know" Neji says calmly, and keeps walking pushing away his thoughts, seeing the last rays of light through the trees

 **…** **..**

 _'_ _Fuck… where did they go'_ she looks around the darkened room for any movement

 _'_ _Chaos… do you feel them?'_

 _'_ _Kara to the left, Ren to your far right… '_ Chaos replies lazily

 _'_ _I'm sorry is this boring you?'_ she snaps

 _'_ _No they are'_

 _'_ _what does-'_ She hears stone grinding behind her, she dives forward, rolling onto her feet jumping behind another pillar closer to Ren, she looks seeing throwing stars embedded into the ground where she just was, she remains quiet, keeping her breath steady, low consistent.

Her muscles beginning to ache from crouching and holding a defensive position for hours, making their way to the middle to retrieve the scroll in order to get further directions for the last half of the exam. Whenever one person stood still too long a trap would be set off randomly, the first one was less than friendly, a flash bomb blinding them for a few minutes while they tried to take cover from incoming kunai.

The lights are turned on, with a siren going off, the only entrance opening back up, she looks around startled, she looks to her team, who were also looking around the area, Shae looks up seeing Shikamaru from a small window yelling and pointing to the exit. She yells for Ren and Kara to run, as they make their way to the exit, a smoke bomb sets off, and an opening on the near by wall opening up, throwing stars, Shae using her weapon deflects them, feeling arms around her she's rolled to the right, seeing long white hair, Kara.

Kara hides both of them behind a pillar, Ren reaches both of them, visibility breathing heavy, he yells at them but the siren drowns out his voice. Instead he grabs both of their wrists running in a zig zag pattern to the exit, Shae looks over her shoulder, several openings appearing in the wall and pillars, her eyes widen at the sight thinking she can't deflect them all. Kara stops seeing Shae's expression, tearing her wrist from Rens grip, weaving hands signs she touches the floor summoning a dirt wall, then continues running.

Ren not bothering to look back as he runs, keeping a death grip on Shae's wrist, she looks back at Kara who was keeping up despite blocking random attacks from the hidden compartments, the surrounding wall at the exit, beginning to opening up, not having enough time he turns covering Shae, specks and drops of blood cover the front of Shae's vest, Ren wipes his mouth, his eyes darting right, he pushes Shae into Kara's arms, Ren deflecting the kunai, as Kara throws Shae to the exit, she rolls into the hallway, looking up only to see Kara being pierced in the leg, holding Ren up, Rens hair covering his face, Kara runs the rest of the way, dodging the flying weapons, as blood runs down her leg.

Shae stands up, as soon as they're in the hall, she pulls the throwing stars from kara's legs, using her ability to heal her as fast as possible, Ren who wasn't moving, Shae not focusing on concentrating her power lets it flow through her as she holds onto Ren, Kara pulling out the weapons from his back and side fully healed but his breathing labored, she signals Kara to help her, Kara helps him onto her back as they run down the hallway, the forest coming into view, shae feeling an ache in her side, keeps moving.

Reaching the outside are medics, they check Ren and Kara over, Shae stands up straight, feeling lightheaded, she turns seeing Neji as he picks her up.

"It hurts to breathe" she whispers

"Don't move, there's a kunai in your upper left side" Neji says as he runs as fast as he can to the hospital, a 20 minute run at his fastest speed.

"I was as careful as I c-could've been" she whispers feeling cold, she looks down seeing blood beginning to stain the front of her shirt

" Please.. You can't do this …. Stay with me.. Stay with me" she hears losing consciousness

….

Shae opens her eyes to open sky, she looks down seeing grass mixed with sand, she sits down, picking up the sand in her hands, watching it flow out of them. She lays down looking at the crystal blue sky, smiling.

"What are you going?" she hears, she turns over seeing Gaara

"Just looking at the sky.. I never seen it so blue before" she says laying back down

"You can't stay here" she hears another voice, she turns over again seeing Neji

"Why not?"

"It's not time" Neji says, she furrows her brow sitting up

"Neji.. I'm tired. I need a break" she says standing up, dusting herself off

"not yet"

….

"Where's Sakura?!" Neji says nearly yelling at the orderly

"In surgery-I-I'll get her" the orderly says recognizing Shae in his arms

"Come with me" another says darting down the hallway to the ICU, opening the doors, the room already prepared, he sets her gently on a the bed, she walks over to a small blue button and pushes it. Two minutes later Sakura, and 4 other nurses walk in.

"How much blood did she lose?" Sakura says walking to a metal cabinet opening it up, taking out a bag of blood, walking over to the IV drip that one of the nurses inserted into her arm.

"I can't say, it had taken 20 minutes to get here" he says watching them cutting off her clothes then covering her with a gown.

"Is this poisoned?" Sakura asks pointing to the weapon in her side

"No, she was taking the jonin exam" he says, Sakura nods not bothering to look at him, filling a syringe taking it to the skin surrounding the weapon, injecting small amount around it, one of the nurses rolls over a bulky machine, unraveling a hose then walks over to another cabinet pulling out a packaged tube, ripping it open walking back over to Shae.

"Thanks, Neji you can't be here" Sakura says glancing over at him, then to the door Neji not having noticed Anbu had shown up, they walk over to him standing behind him

He walks towards the door, listening to the heart monitor she was hooked up too, each beep becoming further apart as his finger tips brush against the door, she flat lines, he turns around the anbu holding onto him

"Let go!" he snarls at them, hitting their chakra network, Sakura placing pads for the defibrillator on Shae's chest.

"Get him out!" she yells, the defibrillator going off seeing Shae's body convulse the heart monitor still flat lining..

"SHAE!"

 **…** **..**

"oh my baby I missed you" she says smiling walking over to Hatsukoi, who was reaching for a small daisy in the ground, Shae picks her up sitting back down. holding her close.

"You're learning to crawl, my you're getting so big" she says kissing her on the head, she coos holding onto the flower

She looks over at Gaara and Neji.

"Why you still standing there, come sit down" she says

"You're not understanding why we can't" Gaara says softly crouching in front of her

"Because you're Kazekage and you have duties to attend too?" she says smiling lifting Hatsukoi up and back down while she kicks her legs out in excitement.

"That's not why, you need to come back.. I need you" she hears Neji whisper to her, Shae turns to her left seeing him with a sad expression on his face, she looks back at Hatsukoi

"Neji's being silly, I'm right here" she coos to her tickling her stomach, she hears hears a loud voice in the distance, she looks around

"Did you hear that?"she asks not seeing Gaara or Neji anywhere, she looks down Hatsukoi gone

"I want you to know I didn't do this" she hears an ominous voice, she turns standing up seeing Chaos

"Do what?" she asks looking around

"I tried killing you several times, most back fired or only cause you injury, but I didn't cause it this time… As much as I hate to admit it I've enjoyed our time together. It was more interesting than all the years I've known" Chaos says

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiles feeling a warm breeze around her, she clears her throat feeling a tickle, she holds her side feeling a small ache.

"Hm… Not yet I see" Chaos says a smirk across it's face, Shae coughs wipes her mouth seeing blood, and dropping to her knees, the pain in her chest overwhelming

….

"With the massive blood loss, and her lung collapsing, She's as stable as she can be" Sakura says to Neji, he nods then stands up walking to the doors

"I don't think you want to see her like that" Sakura says moving in front of him "And I doubt she would want you to see her so…" she clears the lump in her throat. Half listening to Sakura, he walks passed her, pushing the door open, keeping his eyes lowered as he walks up to the bed, the low hum and beep of the machines around her. He slowly looks up, a tube running from one of the machines into Shae's mouth, the IV in her arm, the color still drained from her face, he steps closer kneeling down holding her hand to his face.

"Neji?" he hears Ten tens voice

"What is it?" he responds, turning his head slightly

"You've been here for hours, you should eat something, or sleep, I'll watch her" she says softly, pulling up a chair next to him, he stands up, stretching, looking around finding another chair, and returns to where he was. She sighs, digging in her purse, handing Neji a sandwich, he shakes his head

"I'm not hungry" still holding onto Shae's hand, he sees a bottle of water in line of his sight, he takes it.

"Shikamaru said their new system malfunctioned, they tested it and everything but it still-" he hears a muffled sob then Ten ten clearing her throat "She saved her team mates, one of them had lost a lot of blood protecting her, and the other other got her out of there, if she had taken out any of the weapons in her leg.. They protected each other"

He nods acknowledging what she's said.

 **…** **.**

"Lord Kazekage.." Gaara hears, him and the council turning to the door, the young nin interrupting their meeting.

"We've received word from the Leaf village concerning the healer..Shae" he says still standing in the doorway, Gaara nods, the nin entering the room walking over to Gaara handing him the scroll, Gaara opening it speed reading through it all.

"What is it?" Kankuro asks

"She was taking her Jonin exam, and during the exam something went wrong and she's in the ICU, massive blood loss and a collapsed lung, her heart stopped. they revived her, she's stable but still in critical condition" the nin relays what was told to him, Kankuro's eyes darting to Gaara, he stands up walking towards the door

"Lord Kaze-"

"This meetings over, I must go to the leaf village" he says ignoring them

"She's one woman, many had died during-"

"We have an agreement between our villages to protect her, we haven't made any arrangements of when she dies, or if one or both villages will be blameless in her time of death. As I recall, that 'one woman' has saved many lives in the short amount of time she's been here" he says keeping his voice controlled then walks out the door, Kankuro following

"Gaara, I know how you feel but there are procedures for the Kazekage leaving the village" Kankuro says in a low voice

"I'm aware, as is Naruto he is having everything set up for my arrival as we speak"

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind…" Kankuro sighs "I'll go with you"

"10 minutes?" he asks pausing at the stairs, Gaara nods as they part ways

 **…** **..**

Shae opens her eyes, drowsy she tries to swallow being stopped by a foreign feeling, she brings her hands to her mouth only to have another pair of hands holding onto hers

"It's okay, it's a breathing tube. I'll see if I can have Sakura remove it" she sees Neji's face, she looks his features over, circles under his eyes, exhausted, she lowers her head giving a small nod

"I'll get her" she hears a familiar voice then foot steps fading, she reaches for Neji their hands intertwining, a small relieved smile on his face

"Alright, alright. I know what I'm doing Ten ten" she hears Sakura's voice of annoyance, hearing the snap of gloves

"I'm going to remove the tube slowly, it's going to be.. unpleasant" she says with a unsure shrug, glancing at Neji, he stands up from the bed, Sakura removing tape from Shae's skin then the pull from her throat she winces from the odd feeling, she tries not to gag as the last bit comes out, Shae wiping her mouth.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asks

"Like shit" she smiles

"I'm still tired and it hurts to breathe"

"That's normal, we have to monitor your lungs for a few days, and you need to rest until you're fully healed no walking long distances, nothing strenuous bed rest only" she glances over at the last part, Shae shakes her head

"I can't stay here until I'm recovered, I have to get my baby" she says Sakura furrowing her brow tilting her head to the side confused

"Hatsukoi" Neji says sitting down in his chair, Sakura's eye widen then smiles

"I'm sure we can find someone to get her" she nods

"As she's getting older she's becoming more fussy with who holds her" she says in a weak voice

"Okay, tell us who she's comfortable with"

"Temari, Ten ten, Hinata, Neji, Asuma" Shae glances at Neji who was rubbing his eyes then mouths "Gaara" to Sakura she nods understanding

"That's about it, oh and Yukata and Matsuri but they're in the sand village so…" she says looking over at Neji who still looked exhausted

"You should sleep" She smiles at him

"I'm fine-" Shae holding his hand short circuits his chakra, knocking him out, Ten ten catches him

"I'll take him home… He's really not going be happy you did that" she says standing up adjusting him on her back

"I almost died, I think he can forgive me this one time" she laughs then winces at the pain in her side

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll come back after you know this" ten ten says shrugging her shoulders, she nods.

"He looks so drained and exhausted.." Shae whispers

"Yeah, he's the one that brought you here, and stayed until you woke up"

"How long? Shae says watching Ten ten and Neji disappear down the hallway

"Three days" Sakura says gently

"When your heart stopped… he was in the room" she says turning her head her voice quivering, she turns her head to Sakura "He completely lost it, it had taken four anbu members to restrain and take him out of the room.. He screamed your name then at Choas" Shae hearing her feels tears wanting to form "He calmed down when we got your heart going again…. Shiakamaru and Naruto are going to come by later discuss the Jonin exam" Shae nods

"I'll let you sleep, any problems the button for help is right here" she clips a cord with a handle and red button at the end to her gown

"Thanks Sakura, guess I'm back down to zero for number of days gone without a work hazard" she smiles, watching her walk towards the door, Sakura laughs turns to her closing the door

 **A/N: Can you imagine if I killed her off like that? Show of hands how many people would be pissed? lol :P Till next time which should be soon**


	29. Chapter 29

"This all happened because of a mistake?" Naruto says his hands turning to fists

"Has this happened to other machines?" Gaara asks

"We ran a diagnostic check and it came back with a faulty circuit, no one could tell it had a hairline fracture on the inside. The prototypes had something similar happen; we were assured the problems with it had been fixed in the final product" Shikamaru explaains

They hear a knock at the door, Naruto walks over opening it

"Hey, you should be resting"

"I need to speak with you" Gaara recognizing Neji's voice, Naruto nods, he turns to Shikamaru and Gaara

"I'll be right back" and walks out into the hall closing the door

"Have you made a decision?" he asks as soon as the door is closed

"It wasn't ideal but her and her team made it out of a deadly and stressful situation, they were hurt but made it out of the building, and she passes"

"No"

"I thought you f all people would be happy for her" Naruto says furrowing his brow

"Tell her she failed, or because it was incomplete you can't make a decision, being a chunin should be enough for her" Neji says point blank

"She wants to be part of this village and protect it-"

"She can by continuing working at the hospital, visit the other kage and be-"

"Out of harms way?" Naruto says his features softening, Neji keeps eye contact, Naruto hearing how he behaved at the hospital, how they all felt hearing and seeing her hooked up to all those machines, he sighs

"I'll discuss it with the other kage, it shouldn't be hard to convince them. At least she knows a lot more about fighting and how to defend herself" he says scratching his head

"Thank you" he turns to leave

"Neji?" Naruto says, he turns to look at him

"Get some rest, you look like crap"

"I did, not by choice" he mumbles walking away

 **…** **.**

"When could I head back to the sand village, I'd rather be the one to get Hatsukoi"

"Sakura informed us you need to stay in bed and no walking around for a few weeks" Gaara says softly, stroking her hand with his thumb

"I've been away from her for a long time… I miss her" she says looking down adjusting her blanket

"I'll see what I can do" He says reaching his hand up her face, stroking her cheek then bringing it down to cup her chin leaning in then pausing, then sitting back down in his chair, returning his hand into hers

"I didn't pass, it was incomplete Naurto says… There's always next year I suppose, though I feel I let down the people who helped me train especially Lee, when I got back after he heard what happened going to the Mizukage's village… he believed I can do it, he taught me so much up to this point" she says tearing up

"Lee is a great sensei, he and your other sensei's would understand. How has your healing been?" he says changing the subject

"Good… I'm going to have a scar though" she says feeling the groves of the bandage through her gown

"It will be your first scar" he states with a small smile

"It's only attractive if it's on a man" she says teasing, and a little proud to have it

The door opens seeing Sakura

"Hey bandage change" she says walking over, Gaara nods standing up and walking towards the door closing it behind him, Sakura closes the curtain, helping her with the gown

"Sakura, I want to go to the sand village to get Hattsukoi and bring her home" she says as Sakura re wraps her bandage

"I said no walking, you can die from this you know, we have to-"

"Please, she's my daughter.." she says in a quiet voice, Sakura stands stunned to hear her acknowledge Hatsukoi in the same way Sakura thought when she'd seen Hatsukoi in Shae's arms

"Someone with medical experience has to go with you, Ino will probably be willing but absolutely no walking around- you got it?" she says firmly getting in Shae's personal space

"Yeah I got it" she says in a flat tone, pulling her gown back on, Sakura walks towards the door and pauses at the entrance looking back at her

"You won't be leaving right away; we have to come up with a plan…. It's nice to know the application I sent in for you, for the open spot at the day care down stairs won't go to waste" she smiles, she smiles back then leaves the room.

"Lord Kazekage, may I speak with you" Sakura says before he can open the door, he nods following her down the hall into an empty room, she closes the door behind them

"Normally, I would never let someone who was still in the early stages of recovering to leave the hospital, however she wants to see Hatsukoi personally, I figure since she was in the midst of the adoption, she would need to sign several new documents nullifying the adoption, is that right?" she asks

"Yes" he replies, knowing there was a section in the documents that says she may cancel proceedings at any given time before the final signature

"Alright.. So you know, she's not allowed to walk more than a few feet or do anything strenuous, strict bed rest… also nothing _strenuous_ " she says hinting at the word

"Nothing" she says raising her brow

 _' How does- Of course Sakura's her primary doctor, of course she'd know..'_ Gaara rationalizing the discussion as his eyes widen slightly, then he looks down nodding "I see"

Sakura sighs relieved she didn't have to actually say 'no sex' to the Kazekage

"It's going to take me at least two days to prepare everything, would that be okay? I know you've been here for quite a few days, we can have our shinobi-"

"I can wait, take your time" Gaara says opening the door to the hall, making his way back to Shae's room

 _'_ _Great, now I have to have the same conversation with Neji..'_ Sakura groans leaving to find him

"It would seem you didn't need me to convince anyone to let you leave for Suna" he says a soft smile on his face as he sat down

"Sakura understands" she smiles "I can't wait to see her, she must've grown so much"

"I've checked up on her time to time and she is, however she's a little underweight and they had to change the formula with a slightly higher fat content, she should be having another checkup today" he says holding her hand

Their conversation staying on Hatsukoi, and daily habits, Gaara admitting he's checked in on them by using his third eye technique, Shae sharing what happened during the exam.

 **…** **..**

As she's being taken outside in a wheel chair Sakura keeps reminding her of the dangers of walking around while she's still recovering

"I already sent what we've been doing to monitor you to the sand village, they're going to check you when you get there, Ino knows what to do if anything goes wrong or you have more discomfort than usual" she says as they stop outside then entrance. A gold and red lavish looking carrier designed for the Hokage.

"Why don't you just paint a bull-eye on Naruto's back I think it'd be easier" Shae says

"What?" Sakura looks at her confused

"This thing" she points at the carrier

"You can't be carried on someone's back, there will be too much pressure against your chest leaning against someone, this was your only option" she says stopping her in front of the opening to the carrier, Shae visibility cringes, sighs then stands up from the wheel chair slowly, then slowly sitting down into the opening, careful not to rip open her stitches

"This is so gotti looking… I think I would rather be in the wheel chair" she mumbles

"It's only for a few days" she looks passed Sakura seeing Neji, she smiles

"It's early, no one will see you as you leave" Sakura teases, Shae rolls her eyes shutting the blind

"See you when you get back… nothing strenuous I mean it" she whispers harshly

"Yeah, I said I got it' Shae says from behind the blind, feeling the carrier move, she looks out the other side seeing Ino

"Who's coming with us? I can't see and I'm not opening these blinds, cause this is embarrassing" she says to Ino, she looks through the small section Shae had been holding open to speak with her, she looks around front then the back

"Oh nothing" she says to someone on the other side waving

"Uh it looks like, the Kazekage, Kankuro, Neji, Ten ten, Kara and Ren" she says

"Kara and Ren?"

"Yeah, they're carrying you" she says looking at the front and back of the carrier

"They shouldn't be up either" Shae says worried

"You healed them remember? They're not the one with the collapsed lung, besides they heard you were leaving and wanted to help" Ino says giving a half smile

"Hm, still fascinating how you think blood loss is okay to go right back to work"

"It happens and they fully recovered, relax" Ino looks behind her and shakes her head

"Who was that?"

"Neji" she says raising her brow at her

"Are you alright?" she hears his voice from the other side, she turns peaking through

"Yeah just bothering Ino"

"Why do you have the blinds down?" he says reaching for it

"Like I said this is embarrassing being carried around in this" he smiles at her response

"I'll tell you when we're out of the village"

"Thanks Neji.." she stares at him through the small opening of the blind for a few seconds, he turns his head looking back at her raising his brow, she shakes her head letting it go.

 **…** **.**

"Everything looks good, and you know the deal bed rest only, there's a bath seat in the tub for when you shower" Ino says helping her into bed

"Great I'm a little old lady now" Shae says wincing as she lies down

"The bath seat?" Ten ten asks sitting at the foot of the bed

"Yeah, but I guess that will make shaving easier" she smiles

"You have a really nice room here" Ino says looking around then walking to the closet, opening it up

"And a lot of clothes" she says looking through her closet full of dresses

"How do you think that kunai ended up in your side? I mean they did protect you after all" Ten ten asks

"I'm guessing somewhere in between Ren sheltering me and Kara throwing me into the hallway… " she says thinking about where she was having that conversation with Chaos

"Hatsukoi huh?" Ino says turning to look at Shae holding a dark blue halter dress

"Hn?"

"Finally came to your senses and you're going to bring her home" Ino says walking over to her full length mirror holding it up to her

"Yeah" Shae smiles, waiting for someone to bring her as Gaara had instructed Baki to do so

"I guess almost dying does that" Ten ten says glancing to Shae then Ino

"Why are you going through her closet?" she asks

"Shae said if I ever came to Suna I could take a dress since she had plenty, it's also me and Sais anniversary soon. Easier than shopping for one, it still has the tag on it.." She says turning it over, her eyes widening

"You know how expensive this is?" she says her eyes still wide and mouth dropping, ten ten stands up walking over looking at the tag

"This would pay my rent for 5 months!" Ten ten says giving Shae the same expression, she blushes slightly

"I haven't looked at any of the tags, I've only worn a few since there's so many of them" she says looking at the closet

"How much are you getting paid?" Ino says looking at the closet. Ten ten slaps her arm

"That's rude to ask"

"They were gifts, I didn't pay for any of them.. They kind of just showed up with a note" she says avoiding eye contact

"From who?" Ino says composing herself and continuing to look at the dress in her hand

"Gaara.." Shae mumbles

"The Kazekage?" Ino tilting her head, it finally clicking as she feels the delicate fabric between her fingertips

"Are you?.." her eyes locking with Shae's.

Shae glancing from Ino to Ten ten then she looks down, Ino gasps

"What about Neji" she walks over sitting close to her

"It's complicated Ino, don't ask we'll be here until tomorrow evening" Ten ten says shaking her head then closing the closet doors

"I thought we were friends why does only Ten ten know?" Ino says her crossing her arms, offended

 _'_ _Well Sakura knows too… kinda surprised she kept it to herself though it is the Kazekage so yeah I think she would be quiet'_

"To be fair I see her more often" Shae says feeling a bit awkward

"I suppose that's true" she says waving her hand "But you could've told me when we had your party or that time you came back from Suna with Hatsukoi"

"Too many ears at the party and I don't think Hinata would've liked that conversation much especially when it involves her cousin"

"Okay well what the other times we went for coffee or lunch?" Ino says still having her arms crossed, Shae sighs

"Honestly?...I didn't want you judging me, that's why" she says looking up at her, Ino slowly uncrossing her arms

"Why would I do that? I told you so much and things I thought maybe you wouldn't approve of"

"I know I know-I'm sorry, it won't happen again" she says trying to sit up, Ino taking the pillow propping it up behind her

"So.. How is it?" Ino says after a few seconds, her curiosity over riding the fact Shae kept that secret from her Shae opens her mouth then looks over at Ten ten, who shrugs knowing she was going to say it anyways. Shae explaining how it all started up until that point

"Wow.. I never would've… wow" Ino says stunned with a blank stare at the wall

"He's a lot different from when we were genin that's for sure" she says snapping out of her daze

"Can someone see where Hatsukoi is, Baki should've brought her by now" Shae changing the subject

"Sure" Ten ten says still having a slight blush across her cheeks this being the first time hearing several of Shae and Gaaras intimate moments

Ino standing back up walking back to the closet

"You're not going to keep it? Or did you like a different one?" Shae asks

"It's really expensive"

"Take it, it's yours"

"No really-"

"Yes take it, it's not like you're paying for it"

"No I-"

"Take the god damn dress Ino" Shae says beginning to shuffle off the bed

"Fine, sheesh, you're so pushy sometimes, and stay there" She says glaring at her

"You're welcome, now you have something to wear for your anniversary" She smiles leaning back down against the pillow

"They were giving her a bath and feeding her before bringing her to you" Ten ten says giving her to Shae slowly, Hatsukoi almost diving out of her arms to Shae

"Oops, awe I missed you too" Shae holding her close, Hatsukoi holding her hands to Shaes face babbling fast

"Is that what happened? Oh my, really?" Shae says as if having a conversation with Hatsukoi

 **…** **..**

"Naruto asked me back for an anbu mission.. It's going to be a few weeks until I see either of you" Neji says softly, Shae curled up in his arms as was Hatsukoi

"Anbu missions are always important and can sometimes take forever" she smiles "I don't think Naruto would ask unless it was necessary"

"How are you feeling?" he asks keeping his voice low Hatsukoi having fallen asleep a few minutes ago

'"Better, at least I can walk around a little more and I don't have to keep being a hermit" she smiles, the doctor giving her permission for a short stroll to the small park near by

"When are you leaving?" she asks turning to look at him

"In an hour" She nods, holding onto his arm restoring his chakra.

The last few weeks Neji had been more open and willing to share what he was thinking, Shae chalking it up to having almost died; not knowing it was only one of the reasons why he was being so open. Neji realizing he would be called back at any time leaving her alone with Gaara,

 _'_ _At least she's still unable to be intimate with anyone for a few more weeks'_ he thought, as he left for the leaf village

Gaara would visit almost every evening, having set up an emergency team on call at the hospital should she take a turn for the worse, and helping her care for Hatsukoi while she started to have doubts about keeping Hatsukoi, ultimately worrying the couple who were more than excited to bring her into their home.

The paper work was still in the process of being looked over and to find a way to nullify the adoption, Shae resisting the urge to go through with the adoption, constantly weighing the pros and cons against each other in a continuous loop.

 _'_ _Cons: If the village is attacked I would need to leave her in some nin's care, because of Gaara and I she's always going to be in danger even though she's not his, I can't stop chaos from drawing danger to me…. Maybe I should let her live with them… pros: I get to see her every day… I'd get to watch her grow up, her first tooth falling out, bike ride, first crush, first heart break' she thinks looking down at Hatsukoi tears beginning to form 'Is that enough of a reason to keep her in constant danger because I don't want…. I can't live without her.. I love her so much.. Someone's always going to try and hurt her because of me, I can't be selfish.. I have too… I have too'_ she cries holding her close, tears falling onto Hatsukoi's blanket

 **…** **.**

"Are you ready?" she hears turning to see Temari.

Temari having come from the leaf village at the request from Gaara, explaining Shae's decision.,

Shae nods, picking up the diaper bag, cradling Hatsukoi, as see coo's and looks around observantly they make their way to the Kazekages office. Temari not saying a word keeping her eyes lowered as they enter the room.

"There she is" says Mrs. Yashin, she sighs as if she was holding her breath

"I told you she would come, nothing to worry about" her husband whispers in her ear standing up from the couch

Shae walks over to Gaara's desk, he hands her the pen, her back turned to the couple, she hesitates, hovering over the dotted line, then signs the last page.

 _'_ _This is the right thing for her..'_ she thinks turning around to face them she smiles

"Congratulations, you're parents now" she says still smiling, stepping closer to them as they walk over from the couch, Mrs. Yashin, holding her arms outstretched, Hatsukoi looks at them curiously then back at Shae, she nods handing her over.

 _'_ _It's for the best, she's out of danger now..'_ Shae handing over the diaper bag

 _'_ _If… This is for the best… Why does it feel like the biggest mistake of my_ life' Hatsukoi babbling to her new mom as she holds her close walking towards the door, Shae keeps smiling. Hatsukoi peering over Mts. Yashin's shoulder, extending her arm towards Shae

' _Don't cry… it's for the best, don't..'_ Hatsukoi closing and opening her hand at Shae, something she would always do when she wanted to be picked up. The lump in her throat beginning to hurt, the tears waiting to fall, the door closes.

Shae covers her mouth sinking to the floor, trying to control her sobs that were becoming hysterical each passing second.

Gaara takes a step towards her, Temari holds her hand to him and walks over to her, her hand swinging outward, kneeling down, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Temari..I love her" she gasps between her sobs holding onto her as if her life depended on it

"I know… I know" she says in a soothing voice, rubbing her back

"I can't breathe" she says beginning to hyperventilate

"You're having a panic attack, it'll be over soon" Temari keeping her voice soft and soothing, staying where she is, waiting until her breathing became steady, lifting her to her feet, she stands letting Temari guide her back to the room.

"They still want you to see her when she's sick" Temari says covering her with the blanket, her sobs being muffled by a pillow, Shae was holding over her mouth, an attempt at silencing them

"She's only a few blocks away.." Temari noticing a few drops of blood appearing on her shirt where her wound is, she leaves the bedroom to find a small zippered bag stuffed with gauze, she walks back changing her bandage, then rubbing her back until she falls asleep.

Gaara having visited her, holding her every night while she would cry, fall asleep and wake up only to start all over again, encouraging her to eat while he was there since the nurse that would check up on her healing process let him know she wasn't eating during the day.

"I'm not hungry" she says softly holding onto Gaara's shirt her eyes not focused on anything

"At least this one" he holds up a small bowl of sauteed vegetables and beef, having her favorite foods brought to her room, she looks at the small bowl, then sits up taking the bowl, slowly eating away at it, setting it back on the tray and lays down in the same position, curled up next to him, her head on chest

"In all the times you've been here, I don't think I've shown you the music room, neither I nor my siblings know how to play an instrument, though if you wanted too we can take a walk over. I know you play a few.." he says watching her blank expression

"Yeah, maybe later.." she says, an automatic response

"Tell me how to help you" he whispers out of idea's to bring some flicker of emotion back to her features, she looks up at him, then crawls her way to the edge of the bed, standing up walking to the bathroom, he follows her, Shae closes the door, he waits outside hearing the shower running and sobs.

He waits outside the bathroom for an hour, finally hearing the shower being turned off, she walks out in a towel by him, her eyes down cast, he reaches out for her.

"I'm tired… Good night" she says closing her bedroom door on him, He stands starring at her bedroom door debating whether or not to enter, if it would make a difference, he turns to leave, pausing for a moment, then proceeds to enter the room, picking her up, using his sand to open the door to the main hall

"Gaara.. what are you doing" she says looking up at him the same blank stare, he keeps quiet, walking down two flights of stairs continuing down the end of long hallway, large wooden doors, using his sand again to open them. Inside the walls were covered in varnished wood, as did the floor, several stringed instruments lined the wall, a piano in the middle of the room, he sets her down on the bench in front of the piano.

"Will you play something for me?" She sighs looking over the black and white keys, her eyes wandering over to the stringed instruments, she stands up walking over to a violin, picking it up, turning toward him, the same unfocused looks in her eyes, bringing it up to position, testing for pitch, then running the bow along the strings, playing Mozart 'lacrimosa', the darkened sound filling the room.

Gaara's eyes transfixed on her as she bows and sways with the music, all the while feeling a sad cry in her heart recognizing it as hatsukoi when certain nights she would keep crying until she would pick her up, wondering where in the hell was to comfort her

 _'_ _Why is it taking so long to get to her crib?!... Are they even there?, She's only 6 months old! pick her up! for god's sake pick her up!'_ she thought playing the last part of the song, as the note ends, so does Hatsukoi's heart slowly stopping it's sad cry, feeling an uncontrollable anger building in the pit of her stomach.

"That's a beauti-' Gaara being cut off by Shae throwing the violin across the room, the violin cracking, wood scattering, she turns to the other instruments picking up another, carrying it over head, bringing it down to the floor, another one smashed, kicking over a wooden drum, Gaara seeing she was about of step on the pieces of cello she smashed he uses his sand restraining her, Shae struggling against it

"LET GO!" her scream coming out border line shrill, Gaara gently setting her down on the floor away from any shards of wood, she lays on the floor bringing her knees up to her chest. Gaara assess the best way to approach her, Shae pushes herself to sit up right.

"I'm sorry.. I'll clean it up.." she says crawling over to the broken drum nearby, Gaara walks up behind her, crouching he pulls her to him, her back facing him

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but you're beginning to move on.." he says feeling her beginning to shake from her crying in his arms

"I don't want too" she says in a weak voice, screaming at Gaara the only time she's raised her voice in two weeks since letting Hatsukoi go

"She wouldn't want to see you this way" as soon as he finishes his sentence, she tenses up, pushing him away, as she stands to her feet

"What the hell do you know, you never spent any real time with her, you wouldn't have a clue at what she would want!" she yells at him, a flicker of raw emotion crossing his features before composing his self

"I've spent plenty of time with the both of you to know the way you are behaving would crush her" his tone having an edge to it, seeing Shae's stunned then hurt expression immediately regretting having bringing her up, Shae walks to the doors, using his sand to barricade them shut.

"Shae I-"

"Let me out"

"Please, let me apologize"

"Let me out" she growls, using her ability on the sand that blocked her from leaving, as the sand drops she reaches for the door handle only to have another one blocking her

"Let me the fuck out Gaara!" she says turning around only to come face to face with him, she freezes in her struggle to leave the music room she didn't hear him come up behind her

"I didn't mean to upset you further, I thought bringing you here would be a way to distract you from what you had lost with something else you love, I was wrong, forgive me" His concerned apologetic eyes instantly calming her anger, she looks passed him at the destruction of the room, only the piano appeared to be unscathed by her burst of anger.

She looks down feeling embarrassed for his constant efforts to cheer her up even for a moment, only to have her almost destroy all the instruments. The broken pieces scattered around the room looked as if she was a child throwing a massive tantrum. To him, it was her way to come to terms with her decision, having no real connection with anything from the room.

She sinks to the floor, her back against the sand covering the door.

"I'm sorry…. You're incredibly kind to have brought me here and I fuck it up", only dry sobs coming from her, he crouches in front of her

"They can be replaced" his voice returning to its gentle way, reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips placing a soft kiss, she looks up at him with a small smile, a blush lingering still feeling embarrassed from her actions

'.. _She doesn't seem completely lost anymore'_ he thinks bringing his hand to her cheek, he notices her breathing even though sitting on the floor was still shallow, he picks her up, taking her out of the room seeing Kankuro coming down the hall

"The staff on call" he all he says, Kankuro nodding, disappearing.

"I'm fine" she says holding her side, feeling her nightgown damp, she looks at her hand her finger tips smeared with blood.

As they enter her room the staff that are on call are sprinting down the hall to her, checking her pulse, breathing, her stitches.

"She opened a few of her stitches, if she's done anything rather physical it could've irritated her lung. When you were told you could go for a short walk, it didn't mean at a fast pace" the nurse concludes shaking her head, preparing a needle and thread

"It's only been a little over a month since your injury, how fast did you think you can heal.." she mumbles restitching her wound.

She sighs not caring she reopened her wound, her eyes wandering over to Kankuro and Gaara, Kankuro giving a disapproving look, while Gaara kept his normal composure in front of staff.

 **…** **.**

As she opens her eyes, she looks around realizing this wasn't her room, she looks around seeing Gaara lying next to her

 _'_ _I don't remember coming to his room… wait.. this isn't his room either..'_ she stands up, walking out looking around at the new furniture and rooms.

 _'Maybe this is my new place?...'_ she thinks looking through the cupboards, making herself a cup of coffee, she sees a balcony attached to the living room with a chair and table, she walks over, opening the glass door, she steps onto the balcony sitting on the chair, breathing in the dry cool air.

Watching people go about their day and opening up shops she recognizes a blonde women walking with a small child in her arms

 _'_ _Hatsukoi..'_ she smiles as Hatsukoi keeps trying to give her 'choo' to Mrs. Yashin, when she shakes her head, Hatsukoi throws it on the ground, picks it up, places it in her pocket, taking out a new one clipping it to Hatsukoi's shirt and placing it in her mouth. Shae keeps watching as they walk down the street until they disappear around a corner. She waits for a few minutes if they would come back, she lets out a small laughs standing up, walking back to the kitchen for another cup.

 _'_ _She's always so silly, I wonder if they tried giving her oatmeal yet.. I think she'd enjoy pureed apples mixed in'_ she smiles, refilling her cup, hearing feet making contact with the floor she turns her head seeing Gaara.

"Hey" she says softly, still having the same smile he stares at her smile and the light that returned to her eyes, he smiles feeling relieved.

 _'_ _I wonder if she seen her while on the balcony why she's happier'_ he thinks stepping closer, the main reason he had moved her to the new room. Shae placing her cup on the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss

"Good morning" he says, as she pulls away, opening his eyes the light in hers remaining.

"I have to go.." he says keeping his hands on her lower back debating if he can put off his work for a few hours.

"I know.. I'll be here when you get back" she whispers before kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth, Gaara reciprocating the kiss, holding her closer, she flinches pull away her left arm down to her side

"Damn stitches you ruin everything" she says cringing

"Did they open again?" he says sliding off the strap of her dress, Shae turning to the side, moving her arm forward for him to see better.

"Hm it hasn't reopened" he says pulling the strap back up her shoulder.

"That's a relief" she smiles, hearing a knock at the door, he walks over to the door opening it, hearing Baki's voice, she stays quiet unsure if this is her room or Gaara's new quarters, the door closes, he comes back

"I'll visit later on today" he says kissing her gently, she nods watching him leave, she returns to the balcony, curling up in the chair wondering if she missed her chance at them coming back from their walk

 **…** **..**

"Your wound healed up quite nicely, though I wouldn't send you on mission's just yet" the doctor says looking at her x-rays

"Thanks, could I at least go for longer walks?" she asks, he nods

"I don't see why not, but returning to your old training routine is out of the question, your wound may be healed but your lung still needs more time" he sits down closing her chart

"Thank you again" she smiles leaving his office, on her way back to her room, she sees Mrs. Yashin up ahead walking into a baby store, seeing a glimpse of Hatsukoi's arms holding up a stuffed animal from her stroller.

She finds herself making her way to the music room instead of her room, opening the doors she peers in, the instruments having already been replaced; she sits on the bench in front of the piano, running her fingers across the keys.

Closing her eyes she focuses on listening to Hatsukois heart beat zoning in on her emotions, she plucks away at the piano keys matching cords to her feelings.

Eventually playing several different classical pieces then onto her own songs.

Gaara having finished his duties for the day, checks her newly located room, not seeing her or any sign she's been there today, he walks to the stairway thinking of where she could've gone, he hears a faint sound, following it down the stairs, realizing it's coming from the music room recognizing her voice, he slowly opens the door wider walking in, silently closing the door behind him. Shae's back towards him as her fingers dance across the keys

"It has been so long, to be without you.. It has been so long to be without my only hope…This heart it beats, beats for only you…..my heart.. it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours.. my heart is yours" her last note ringing through the room, taking the pen from the top of the piano, writing the rest of her lyrics onto the music book Kakashi had given her

"I've only heard the last part, from what I can tell it's beautiful and simple, with no hidden meaning… It is what it says it is" Gaara says from the doors, having stayed where he was not to disturb her, she takes the small book and places it in her pocket, and turns to him

"Hmm" she laughs "You haven't heard the rest of it, it could be crap" she smiles, he walks over, sitting next to her, looking over the keys then up at her

"Will you play it for me?"

 **A/N: There's some more Gaara time lol I know a few requested it, hope you enjoyed it, more to come :D**


	30. Chapter 30

After a short walk to and from the park she had been taking everyday since being given the okay, she returns to her room, finding a cream colored box with a gold ribbon around it, seeing a note attached she opens it.

 _The Kazekage requests you join him for dinner this evening.  
Please be punctual.  
Time: 8 P.M_

She stares at the note for a few seconds, turning it over.

 _'_ _Where's the location?.. Fuck I can't ask him either he's ina meeting, Baki and Kankuro are busy too… Well… fuck'_

She takes the box from her coffee table to the bedroom, she sits on her bed, untying the ribbon, lifting the cover off to reveal a soft petal pink kimono, pulling it further out, the bottom decorated with small white and pale blue flowers.

 _'_ _It's beautiful… god this feels like pure silk, I wouldn't doubt it if it was… Gaara you really need to stop giving me such lavish gifts..'_ She thinks looking over at the time on her night stand.

 _'_ _I should get ready I suppose..'_ she showers, drying and re-applying her makeup.

 _'_ _Maybe I should use the red lip stain instead… what the hell kind of hair style goes with a kimono… ugh-wait-is this a date? Is this how Kage date? IS this courting?!... Keep getting everything backwards… sleeping with someone then we have a date, nooo you can tell I'm wearing underwear with this, commando? Not like it'd be the first time' '_

She takes off her underwear then placing the kimono back on

 _'_ _okay, better, no lines showing, looks good…okay why does it look off.. oh right hair fuck…. '_ She sighs sitting at her vanity, pulling her hair into a low bun, beginning to feel a bout of sadness, bouncing between happy and sad the past week. Becoming incredibly happy to see Hatsukoi for a few minutes every morning and not just feeling her heartbeat, then periodically becoming sad whenever she would feel Hatsukoi becoming sad or cry for attention from her new parents.

She tries to push her feeling of sadness away, about to have dinner with Gaara, his constant effort into making her happy not unnoticed but under appreciated on her part.

She glances over at the time.

"7:45… where am I supposed to-" she hears a knock at the door, when she opens it, Baki is there.

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Yes"

"Please, follow me" he says baking up further into the hallway, she slides on her shoes and follows him down the hall

"I hope you don't mind me saying so... But you look lovely" she looks up at him seeing a slight blush across his face, she smiles

"Thank you Baki" she noticed they're headed to the Kazekages chambers, walking passed the door to his room to another one a little further down the hall

Inside had the same structure of the meeting rooms, spacious, cream color walls, two couches huddled close together in the far right corner, with a small table in between, and a table in the middle of the room, two cushions across from each other on the floor, a few plants decorating the rather plain room and a door in the far left corner.

"Please, have a seat, the Kazekage should be arriving soon" Baki says directing her to the pillow on the floor, she walks over sitting down, Baki bows and leaves the room.

 _'_ _Aw, he's so nice to me….. I should stop having sex with Gaara whenever he's in or around the room, or one of these time's he's going to catch us and it'll be awkward for everyone… well more them than me-'_

She looks towards the door, Gaara enters as the door closes behind him, he sits down on the other side of the table. His eyes meeting hers, his same piercing stare always managing to send a shiver through her and hold a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"How was your day?" always asking when he would visit her room, unsure if he really wanted to know or if it was routine for him now. Unknown to her, he was asking to monitor her habits, if she would slip back into her depression or she was getting better.

"Uneventful… Breakfast, I went to the music room for a few hours, a walk then I went back to my room." She says thinking it over

"What about you?" she smiles

"Infrastructure, new protocols suggested for the Anbu, the exam coming up for our Jonin" He pauses then continues "There was a suggestion for a small garden that would be filled with-"

"You have separate exam's for your Jonin?" she asks as the door opens, four servant's walking in with trays, setting down several bowls, a tea pot two cups and a small glass looking vase, they bow and quietly leave

She looks over the bowls _'There's no way in hell we can finish all of this'_

"It's not meant to be completely consumed" Gaara says, she smiles

"You seem to always know what I'm thinking" she says reaching for the tea pot, pouring both of them tea, handing him the fine porcelain.

"About the Jonin exam how do you plan it out, Shikamaru and a few selected people run it is it the same way here?" she asks waiting for him to eat first

"Yes, Kankuro and a few council member's design and execute the exam, I make the final approval" he keeps his gaze lowered answering her question

"Would I be able to take the Jonin exam here instead of at the leaf village?" she asks placing food onto her plate

"You're still recovering, it will be months before you're ready for anything rigorous such as training" he says looking up at her, his voice having an edge

"I know I was only wondering if it would be possible.." her voice dying out seeing his disapproving look asking to join then in the future

"The garden I mentioned, it will be filled with flowers and other plants that can survive in our climate" his voice softening, she nods silently eating

"It would be possible, your time is more or less divided between our villages" giving into her question,

"'That's all I wanted to know..thank you" she smiles

 _'_ _No one ever wants to talk to me about the exam… They always avoid it or change the subject..'_

"Where would the garden be?"

'Close to the main entrance, I've been thinking of opening the private garden to the public"

"You mean the one meant for only the Kazekage and special guests to enjoy?" he nods "Don't you think the council will have a fit over that.. I mean it is right outside here, safety reasons and all" she points in the direction of the garden

"Yes, I've thought of the council, and the people of my village, as for safety, the only one I would be concerned for is you…." He says keeping eye contact

"I think it would be a great idea, if they throw a hissy fit you can always compromise and have visiting hours, but I'm sure you thought of that too" she laughs, he smiles

She sets her utensil down, lifting up the tea pot only to find it's empty, her eyes wander over to the clear vase shaped container filled with what looked to be tinted pink water.

"What is this?" she picks it up, catching a scent of perfume and alcohol

"It's lotus wine, from what Baki had told me, it has a surprisingly delicate taste, given its strong scent-"

"Will you try it with me?" she asks seeing two small cups next to it, pouring it into both, not waiting for an answer, she holds his cup up to him, he peers into it, taking it from her. She sips it, glancing up seeing Gaara drinking the small cup entirely.

 _'_ _Oh drink it like a shot, alright'_ she drinks the rest of it, while the flavor was delicate, as it runs down her throat she feels a heated sensation running along with it, clearing her throat

 _'_ _ugh how strong is this…'_ she thinks as he pours both of them another, he sets his to the side, continuing his plate of food, she does the same, remembering a few minutes later to thank him for the kimono she was currently wearing.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" he looks up at her, finishing his cup

"I wanted to thank you for this" she says looking down at her lap, feeling the fabric, then looks up not seeing Gaara across the table, having her head turned to her right by his hand cupping her chin

"I wanted to see you wear it" the slightest blush appearing on his pale complexion, she smiles

"Ulterior motives?" she teases, he nods

"Something.. Of that nature" keeping his hand on her chin, his eyes wandering over her features, down her body landing on the necklace she still wore, he smiles

"You still wear it"

"Of course… You gave it to me" she pulls it out holding the sand heat in her hand

"It makes me… happy" he says almost unsure he was using the word properly

"Me too-" she's cut off by his kiss, moving his hand around her waist and the other fumbling around with her hair, trying to take it out of her perfectly crafted bun, finding the main pin pulling it out, the other pins holding it in place falling out

"I don't like when your hair is up" he growls into her mouth, she nods only able to to get out an ''okay' before his lips came crashing into hers, she holds onto his shirt trying to pull it off, he stops, holding onto her hands, backing away a foot

"I'm supposed to be courting… I shouldn't be" he says his gaze lowered

"I'm okay" she starts as he shakes his head, she looks over seeing the door in the corner, she walks over to it, opening the door seeing a plain bedroom she walks in sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asks following her in

"No" she says pulling at his pants, untying the sash, he sits next to her

"You're still recovering, I shouldn't have been so rough, I'm sorry" he says shaking his head trying to shake the haze of the alcohol, she smiles standing up, then straddling him as he places his hands on her lower back, she laughs

"Why are you laughing?" he says looking up at her confused

"You're not as rough with me as you think you are, and it's okay" she leans down kissing him, running her hands through his hair, he lets out a soft moan, then pulls away holding her sides

"We've had alcohol, I'm taking advantage of you" his eyes searching her face for any discomfort, she giggles

"Why do you keep laughing when I'm concerned about you?" his face confused

"No, it's because you had more than me and I think.. I'm taking advantage of you" she points down, he follows her finger down to his lap, then looking back up at her

"I'm concerned… because… I don't want you to be afraid of me" he reaches with one of his hands to cup her cheek

"I never want you to be afraid of me, you should… feel… safe-oh" he lays down on the bed, Shae rubbing his hardened member over his pants

"I'm not, you haven't given me a reason too… I always feel safe with you" she says softly, untying the rest of his pants pulling it down

"Are you sure you want-Shae" he moans as she comes down on him, his holds onto her hips pulling her harder down onto him.

"Wait" he says his eyes wide holding her still

"What's-oh" he moves, laying her onto the bed gently kissing her neck

"You shouldn't be on top yet" he whispers in her ear, untying her kimono

"I have… strong feelings for you" he whispers still untying her kimono, pausing, his hand hovering over the opening "That's why.. I don't want you to be afraid" his eyes searching hers

"Gaara I-" he places his hand over her mouth

"I only want you to know…" he says softly moving his hand away from her mouth

"When… you are recovered…. Would you indulge me again?" asking as he pulls open her kimono, he smiles

"You're not wearing your lingerie.." he says mostly to himself "I wouldn't expect anything less" he stands up, his eyes wandering over her body as his hands follow

"Gaara please.." she begs wrapping her legs around him to pull him deeper inside, obeying her motion, he slowly enters her

"Harder" she moans trying to meet his hips, Gaara holding her still as he shakes his head, as if a light went on in his head he reaches over her grabbing a pillow propping it under her hips, then bringing one of his hands to her clit rubbing in small circles as he enters her, she tenses up her breath jagged

"Breathe" Gaara commands her, Shae not really noticing her breathing was coming in short bursts, she breathes in deep letting the waves of pleasure hit her, holding onto the blanket, she moans his name as she cums, he pulls out.

Shae sitting up seeing he was still hard, she slides off of the bed onto her knees reaching for his cock, he holds onto her hands once again

"No… your breathing" he says

"You're not satisfied" she pouts

"It's too strenuous for you" he strokes her cheek

"If you don't want me doing anything strenuous… we can do other things" she smiles pulling him closer by the hips, she sits on her knees looking up, holding her mouth open under his cock, his eyes widen as his alcoholic blush deepens, his eyes looking off to the side

"unless you prefer somewhere else" she says taking off the rest of her kimono, kneeling upright bringing her breasts to his tip, his blush still there as he slowly brings his hand to his cock, Shae helping him she places her hand over his, stroking along his cock to let him know it was okay and what she wanted.

He continues stroking himself as Shae would lick his tip, his muscles tensing up she positions herself under his cock opening her mouth waiting for it, he shoves his cock into her mouth cuming, pulling back out the rest dripping onto her chest, she swallows looking up at his satisfied features. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as he kneels before her.

"How… How did you know.." he asks a mix of shyness and curiosity

"I didn't..Gaara… Whenever we're together in the bedroom" running her fingertips over what was on her chest, picking some of it up bringing it to her lips

"It's shame free…" she sucks on her finger tips then licking the back of her hand. Watching her almost hypnotized, he blinks leaning toward her chest, licking up the remainder of his mess, he looks up at her to see if she was disgusted, instead seeing her still sucking her fingers, he returns to her breasts kissing then gently biting them, and licking her nipples, hearing her moan pushing her chest into his kiss and bites.

He shivers at her saying his name, pulling her to him face to face, an eager need in his eyes as he searches her face.

"A few more weeks…" he breaths still holding her close, rubbing her back.

 **…** **..**

"Naruto asked for you to return to the leaf" Gaara says lightly tracing her scar with his index finger

"I'd like to stay here with you if that's possible" she says looking up at him

"I'll let Naruto know you are almost fully recovered and should return in a few weeks" she smiles hearing his response, thinking he'd tell her the importance of tending to the leaf shinobi

"It's almost winter, there's no snow" she says moving closer to him

"There will be but not much, it covers the sand in a thin veil" she smiles a small laugh escaping her lips

"Hm?"

"It's nothing, the way you describe or explain things to me.. they always sound poetic… It's not criticism, just an observation…. I appreciate it" she explains pulling at their blanket, helping her to cover both of them

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

".. you know you don't have to keep buying me things.. right? I mean they're beautiful but you don't have too" she says softly playing with her necklace, he thinks he before responding

"You have two homes, here in the sand and another in the leaf. To make your travels easier you need the usual necessities, food, shelter, and clothing. If you're displeased with-"

"No that's not it" she sits up "I never noticed the tag on the dresses, until recently and they're expensive.." she pauses staring at him

"The cost bothers you?" he asks raising a brow

"Well.. yeah, and I also have more than I really need…When I see how expensive they are… It makes me feel.. like you're paying for-" he places his hand over her mouth stopping her from finishing her sentence

"That's not why you have them…" he sighs "The best way to explain is.. I wanted to give them to you as a gift.. " he reaches for the necklace he had given her

"I had asked Kankuro for advice on how to show you were interested or appreciated a women, and he said when it's for a women they tend to appreciate gifts more than anything else"

"Kankuro huh?" she asks raising a brow to him, he nods

"Did he know it was for me?" he nods again

 _'_ _God damn Kankuro you think he'd know me better, that expensive things don't impress me… Maybe if it was someone else... I ain't sayin she a gold digger but she ain't messing with no-'_ a light in her head sets off

"You know I'm not staying or here with you because you're the Kazekage, right?" she asks looking for any sign that he thought that's why she was there, he shakes his head smiling

"If you didn't want to be here, I'm sure you would have made it absolutely clear"

 **…**

As the fall turned to winter she remained in the sand, giving Naruto constant excuses or why she needed to stay… why she felt she had to stay close to Hatsukoi being flu season.

She curls up on her couch, reading one of the books she had found in Gaara's personal collection, a book on cacti, finding it odd it was the only thing in his collection that wasn't on strategy, politics, history and one book of poetry she burned through in a day.

Hearing a knock at the door she answers it, a nin handing her a letter bowing then leaving.

She looks at the plain envelope, turning it over, only having her name written on the front, she tears it open sitting back on the couch.

 _Come home  
We need you_

 _Naruto_

She sighs, curling back up onto the couch, tossing the letter onto the coffee table and picking the book up, reading a chapter until the letter kept popping into her head, feeling irritated, she sets down her book, walking to her bedroom slowly packing for her trip back to the leaf, she rubs her eyes beginning to feel anxiety for leaving.

She walks over to Gaara's office, knocking, hearing his response she opens the door walking in and closing it behind her.

"Yes?" he says setting the paper in his hand down, she walks over behind his desk, leaning against it.

"I have to leave.." she says softly, he nods leaning back in his chair

"I will have a few of our shinobu escort you" holding onto her hand bringing it to his lips placing a gentle kiss

"I'll come back as soon as I'm done"

"Take your time; you may be there for a few days since you've been here close to four months"

"I will"

 **…**

It had taken four days to return to the leaf village, as she flat out refused to get back into that "god awful" carrier meant for the Hokage and refusing to climb onto Kankuro's back. Not having to go back to the hospital until the next day she heads out for a walk, she wanders onto the bridge headed to Ten tens, pausing to look over at the thin layer of ice formed.

"You're back" she hears, turning to see Ten ten, she smiles

"Yeah, I was about to visit, unless you're busy" she says, ten ten shaking her head

"No not at all, lets go inside" she says excited, Shae following

"You moved everything" she says looking around her living room

"Uh yeah, I had too" she points to a book shelf, she looks at the shelves displaying several small weapons

"You haven't been home for a really long time, where's Hatsukoi?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen

Shae sitting on her couch "She's in the sand village.. She's fine.. Happy"

"Are you waiting to get a bigger place, I really thought you would've brought her with you" her voice dying out, seeing Shae expression, she looks over at her water boiling, she sighs turning it off, opening the cupboard above her fridge, taking out a bottle of vodka, two cups and walking back into the living room sitting next to her, pouring both of them a glass, then handing it over.

"Thanks" Shae taking a huge gulp of her glass, Ten ten looking into her's doing the same

"So?" she says softly, Shae shakes her head feeling tears coming to the surface

"I couldn't… I love her but I couldn't" she says trying to choke back tears

"Protecting her?…" Ten ten asks, Shae nods drinking the rest of her glass, ten ten wrapping her arm around her shoulder as Shae begins to cry

 _'_ _That's why you've been there for so long'_ she thinks "Are you going to move to the sand?" she asks gently after Shae's tears stop

"I don't know… maybe, I want to stay close to her, but so many people have helped me here, plus I'm sure when I'm better I would need to stay here to continue my training with Lee and everyone" she mumbles

"Well, I'm happy you're back" ten ten says quietly "Don't disappear on us again… at least send a letter explaining why, even if the paper becomes warped from your tears" she jokes, Shae lets out a small laugh

"Yeah, I should've, I will next time" she watches Ten ten pouring her another drink

"So whats new with you?" she asks leaning against the back of the couch, Ten ten pauses thinking then blushes

"Who is he?" Shae asks raising her brow at her picking the drink back up

"Uh… Ren" she says looking away awkwardly

"Ren? My jonin exam teammate Ren?" she asks surprised as Ten ten nods

"Let me guess he's really sweet once you get to know him and move past all that stoicness" she says taking a sip

"Well no, he's really great in bed-I mean" Ten ten covers her mouth blushing, Shae's mouth hangs open

"That's the first time you've mentioned your sex life and all it took was this vodka" she snickers as Ten ten glares at her

"How did it happen?"

"Well I asked what his last name was and we kept asking each other questions, he asked me out for a drink at my shop I said yes and it happened"

"What happened?" Shae smiles leaning toward her

"You know.. it"

"I don't know" Shae smile becoming wider

"Sex" she says in a flat annoyed tone

"So _the_ sex happened" she laughs

"What does he do, or his favorite move, is "it" big?" She uses air quotes

"y-you said size doesn't matter a-and I-I" she stutters turning a deeper shade of red

"Okay sheesh, you're worse than Hinata.. What's his last name?"

"Hyuga"

"As in the Hyuga clan?" Shae asks she nods, remembering he said he knew who she was, tried getting her the hell out of the room and protected her

"He's a little rough but it's… nice" she sees Ten ten pouring herself another drink

"I think you've had enough, you're starting to talk about sex like it's normal for you but it's not, I'm cutting you off" she takes the bottle screwing the cap back on, Ten ten looks over at the time jumps up gasping

"What?" Shae says alarmed

"He's going to come over soon, I'm not ready!" she runs to her bedroom

"Well if you're gonna get some, I'm gonna head home" she laughs walking to the doorway putting her boots on

"Remember to breathe through your nose!" Shae yells at her from the door

"What?" Ten ten popping her head into the hallway taking her hair out of her buns

"Nothing, never mind"

"No really what do you think I should do?" she asks combing through her hair

"We're gonna be here all night if I tell you the things to try, you heard my stories pick one and do it" she shrugs

"Pick one and do it" Ten ten says thinking "Oh, okay got it"

"Bye Ten ten!" Shae says closing the door she hears a 'Bye!' as it closes

She walks down the stairs of Ten ten's apartment complex, down along the river, up the bridges she seeing Ren

"Hey" he looks up slowing his pace and nods

"So you're a Hyuga huh?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you said you'd be a part of my team?" she asks

"That was part of the reason, I also heard you were being personally trained by Kakashi Hatake and Rock Lee and if they approved of you taking the exam so quickly you had to be more than decent"

"They're great senseis, I didn't get it right away but I stuck with it and once I learned it, I got it… Are you going to take the jonin exam when it comes up again?" she asks

"I don't have too" he says furrowing his brow "I'm a Jonin, so is Kara, you're not?"

"No.." Shae looks down feeling a little embarrassed her team mates passed but she didn't

"It might have been the whole almost dying thing" Shae says shrugging

"Must be.." Ren says looking down

"I'll see you around" She smiles and continues walking

"Oh and Ren?" he turns looking back at her "If you hurt Ten ten I'm gonna tear your heart from your body, Have a good night" she turns around waving

"I believe that.." he mumbles turning back around heading to Ten ten's

 _'_ _So Ren and Kara are jonin now… but we were in the room and escaped together… I couldn't pass because it was considered incomplete… Maybe it was because I was in the hospital and had way more damage… I mean I can't go on any missions…'_ she thinks as she heads back home


	31. Chapter 31

She tends to her duties at the hospital and the anbu, a few house calls she heads home, having been in the leaf for two days, already beginning to feel depressed being so far from hatsukoi.

She walks up the stairs to her apartment, taking out her keys looking up to see Neji leaning against the wall, mask in hand, feeling a sense of relief then sadness.

He pushes himself off of the wall walking up then pulling her into a hug, as she begins to shake from holding back her tears, he looks down at her, taking her keys, letting her inside first, closing the door behind him, taking off his shoes then picking her up walking to the bedroom.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asks holding her close

"No" she looks at his mask, his eyes wander over to the bassinet on the other side of the bed

"You're cold" she says feeling a shiver, he reaches for the comforter at the edge of the bed covering both of them.

"How long are you staying?" she asks, looking over his vest, he looks down at her raising his brow

"I mean in the village"

"Until I'm needed" he says rubbing her back, she moves closer a red platter across his vest, she sits up

"Neji.." she starts, he looks down, unzipping and placing his vest on the side of the bed

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asks switching to nurse mode, unbuttoning his shirt

"It's not bad" he says as she opens his shirt, seeing a long stitched wound, already in the process of healing, taking the rest of his shirt off, his left shoulder stitched up too, she focuses her ability into her hands placing them over the wounds.

"When?" she asks

"Two weeks ago, I can't tell you how or where.." he says lifting her chin to him

"Thank you" he leans in to kiss her, Shae pauses, beginning to feel a little off about being so close to Neji for an unknown reason.

"Is something wrong?" he leans away

"You've been away for a long time, that's all" she says mostly trying to reason with herself why this felt… wrong?

"I would've been with you sooner, if I didn't receive another mission right after the first one" he explains, his eyes linger on her necklace before pulling her into his arms

"One after another? Shouldn't you have been given a break?... Let me guess there wasn't anyone else.." feeling herself hesitate before relaxing into his arms

"Yes.. Have you been in Suna until now?" he asks as she leans her head against his chest

"Yeah.. I got back a few days ago.. I'm okay to go back to the hospital for half day shifts but can't do any training" she says listening to his heart beat, her feeling of being uneasy about being close to him begins to fade

"I haven't seen you wear your earrings for a long time have you lost them?" he asks as his hand brushes up against the chain to her necklace

"No, I'm wearing them now… Or have your eyes failed you?" she teases, smiling, he leans forward moving her hair behind her ear, seeing the earrings

"Hm.. You're hair's gotten longer" he says in a low voice

"Not as long as yours Rapunzel" she laughs

"I'm assuming that's from another story…. Have you eaten today?" he asks, also noticing she lost a bit of weight

"No.. I was waiting until I got home.."

"Do you feel like going out?" he asks, she shakes her head

"No, I'd rather stay here.." she sighs, feeling tired from the day of avoiding Sakura's questions and pitied looks

"Alright" he gets out of bed, walking down the hallway and around the corner.

She hears Neji on the phone in the living room, she picks up the mask she set aside to heal Neji's wounds, following the painted spiral with her finger, then putting it on laying down, wondering if she could eventually get to this level.

 **…** **.**

"You packed light, did you plan to stay in the Sand village for only a few days?" Neji asks setting down her bag in her room, the vast amount of dresses in her closet catching his eye

"No, I have clothes here" she smiles stretching

"Would you come with me?"

"Where?" he asks thinking she meant the hospital

"The music room…. I wanted to show you something"

"Is it far?"

"No, down stairs" she says walking to the door, he follows her

"Hm" he says as soon as the door opens neither impressed or disappointed

"Okay" she walks over to the piano sitting down, Neji looks around still close to the doorway, then closes it

' _Are you ready?'_

 _'_ _You wanted to wait until we had a completely smooth connection"_

 _'It's pretty smooth'_

 _"_ _You still whimper and gasp'_

 _'_ _At least it's not like before, lets show him'_

 _'_ _hm… Where's the red haired one'_

 _'_ _He's busy being the Kazekage'_

 _'_ _Didn't you want to show him first?'_

 _'_ _You're kind of obsessed with him, aren't you?' she thinks teasingly_

 _'_ _He intrigues me'_

 _'_ _So we good?'_

 _'_ _mhm…'_ Chas purrs from the darkness

Instead of reaching out into the darkness from her circle of light she takes a step into it, steadying her breathing, thinking of nothing, shutting down her other emotions, letting the rage seep into her as chaos creeps it's way over consuming almost every bit of her.

Shae gasps, a signal from chaos that she was beginning to feel an intense emotion that didn't revolve around destruction.

"Are you alright?" she barely hears Neji's voice, finally having a full connection she turns to Neji opening her eyes the left eye black with red iris the other black with a honey gold iris.

Neji narrows his eyes at her

"I know, physical training was out of the question but I thought if we kept trying, we could get it eventually" her voice a mixed chaos and her own

"Hm, and what do you get out of this?" Neji snapping at chaos

"Wouldn't you like to know" her lips curling into a half smile,

"Neji calm down" she says feeling his anger build, being connected with chaos letting her know when others are harboring strong negative emotions

"I am calm"

"No, you're not" she says letting go of chaos slowly, the black fading from her eyes, she breaths in deep a few times, having the slightest fever

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Two months… After the wound in my side healed.. I was here when I decided to give it a try" she says thinking of when Hatsukoi was having a fussy day and kept crying, not knowing what she wanted, to be held and not to be held, Shae having come to the music room to calm her sadness and anger only to accidentally connect with chaos

"Did Gaara ask you to do to this?"

"No, he thinks I should still be recovering"

Neji thinks before speaking

"You've come a long way with chaos in a short amount of time"

"I have, but when I'm not allowed at the hospital or to fully return to my job, I had a lot of time on my hands"

"Does he know?"

"No" she says always debating if she should tell him or not since he would look at her disapprovingly or concerned with wanted to return to training

"I think fully connecting to chaos will be helpful should you ever be in unexpected trouble"

"I think so too" she smiles, he sits down next to her

"Be careful" he leans in pausing until she leans in meeting his lips

"I will"

For two weeks Neji had stayed in Suna with Shae, watching her progress with Chaos and enjoying the fact she was keeping this a secret from Gaara. Also aware, she would rather be in Suna than the leaf village.

"You're up early.. We went to bed late last night" Neji says seeing her standing beside the balcony doors looking down onto the street

"Huh? Oh yeah.. Couldn't sleep" she smiles, he walks up behind her following her gaze, to a woman holding a baby, instantly recognizing the baby even though she was wrapped up in winter clothes.

 _'_ _So this is how you're making her stay, giving her the smallest glimpse of Hatsukoi.. Tsk'_ Neji thinks

"Did you want breakfast?" he asks seeing the and Hatsukoi disappear around the corner

"Sure" she smiles following him to the kitchen

"It's in the fridge" she says sitting down with her cup of coffee, he opens the fridge to find a large bowl with fruit and yogurt on the side

"I don't know who but, they always come by when I'm not here and leave it.. When I didn't eat it, I was asked if I was bored of my breakfast from Baki.." she shrugs having learned to accept random gifts and food showing up in her room

Neji sets the bowl of fruit, yogurt and plates on the table

"When we are we going back to Konoha?" he asks watching her carefully,, seeing her stiffen up at his question

"When I'm needed I think it won't be for a while" she eats her fruit

"You still have a lot to learn from Sakura not only what you know now but-"

"I know, but there are also doctors here with just as much experience as Sakura"

"She's one of the brightest minds in her field"

"As are other doctors here"

"It's not good for you to be here so long" he says softly

"What?"

"You should spend more time in Konoha, with our friends, our village and our home"

"I have friends here, I'm a part of this village and this is my home" she says becoming defensive

"You can't do this to yourself, she's gone"

"Do what to myself?" she snaps

"Hatsukoi has a new-"

"Don't fucking talk to me about her"

"A new family, what you're doing isn't healthy, it's not good for you" he says in a stern voice

"Not good for me? You know what's not good for me, telling me what I can and can't fucking do, and she has a new family because I'm protecting her!"

"From what? The last time I was here, we were going to bring her home when I got back and she's adopted now" he snaps back at her

"We? Why do you keep saying WE, I took care of her, I was going to raise her I'm protecting her because I fucking love her you idiot!" now screaming at Neji, tears clouding her vision

"You weren't the only one who had taken care of her"

"Oh good job, you picked her up once!" she says standing up, he stands up quickly walking around the table, grabbing her wrist

"I've fed, bathed and clothed her just as much as you did when I didn't have to be on mission" he says pulling her close as she struggle to free herself from him

"Fuck you Neji, you never loved her like I did! You weren't here when I needed someone after I signed the papers-"

"I didn't think you were going to give her away after you said you were bringing her home!"

"Taking care of someone and loving them are two fucking different things, when you love someone you have to make sacrifices!" she screams at him

"I know because loving you means compromises and sacrifices I never thought I would make and promises I made I swore I would never do, but because I love you I've made those choices when I hate it, don't stand there and tell me I don't know what it is to love someone. I love her too and I came back to find you had given away Hatsukoi on some selfish reasoning!"

She begins to cry, covering her mouth the old wound of giving Hatsukoi to being ripped open again, the door to her room being opened

"Shae What-" Kankuro being cut off by the sound of Shae slapping Neji, yanking her wrist from his grasp, walking to her bedroom closing the door, they hear the door lock and crying.

"Neji, you should leave" Kankuro says stepping back to let him into the hallway, Neji walks by him leaving her room, Kankuro follows. Neji walks passed his room and the stair case making his way to Gaara's office.

"Why would you do that to her" Neji says coldly as he closes the door behind him to his office

"What is it you think I did?" Gaara stands up meeting his cold stare

"Having her room over looking the route and Hatsukoi walk, I assume everyday"

"It's perfectly normal for every mother to want to be near or see her child, it makes her happy" Gaara walks around his desk approaching Neji

"Judging from that red mark on your cheek, you've made her upset… You need to go back to the leaf village" Gaara says

"Are you asking me to leave?" Neji keeping eye contact

"Naruto requested you for another mission" Gaara handing the scroll over to him from inside his sleeve

"If you'll excuse me..."

"You can't keep her here by manipulation, she'll see right through it"

"Whether it's manipulating or not, she chooses to stay on her own free will, she's not bound to the village… If you wanted more time with her, you should learn to control your temper, she doesn't respond well to emotional arguments, as you clearly found out" Gaara walks passed him holding the door open

"Naruto requested you leave immediately" Gaara walks out heading to Shae's room

Neji opens the scroll, having realized he'd been digging his nails into the palm of his hands, Neji leaves his office heading back to Shae's room only to be stopped by Kankuro

"She doesn't want to see you" Kankuro standing in front of her door, he sighs

"Can you tell her I need to leave for a mission?" he hands the scroll to kankuro, he takes it

"Sure, I don't know what you said to her but she's really upset" Kankuro placing the scroll in his pocket

"That's between us, we've had arguments before" He turns to leave

"Do all your arguments sound that loud?" Kankuro watching him leave, Neji ignoring his question

….

 _'_ _I'll never hurt you again… fucking bullshit…. I knew it'd be worse the next time'_ she cries, curled up into a ball holding onto her pillow

She hears a light knock on the door, she doesn't move from her spot, then hearing the door open, she turns ready to hurl her pillow and other objects at the person intruding on her privacy, she stops, seeing Gaara standing in the door way. He sits at the edge of her bed.

"Hi.." she says trying to control her sobs, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand

"what upset you?" he asks moving closer, reaching out wiping away a tear escaping her eye

she shakes her head, calming down, leaning into his touch, she sees Kankuro in the doorway

"Hey… your pants is on fire.." Shae says seeing smoke escaping his pocket, he looks down, he reaches in his pocket pulling out a bamboo cylinder

"What's that for?" she asks looking at him confused

"I uh, nothing" he puts it back in his pocket glancing at Gaara

"Are you on drugs again, Kankuro?" She jokes letting out a laugh

"You know me, the dangers of being a shinobi isn't enough" she smiles, Kankuro always willing to participate in a battle of wits

"Gaara I need to ask you something" Kankuro says before nodding to Shae and leaving for the hallway

"I need to return to my work, will you be alright until I return?" he asks

"Yeah.." she smiles as he leans in giving her a gentle kiss and leaving

"What is this?" Kankuro asks as soon as Gaara closes the door, holding the bamboo in his hand

"Bamboo" he replies and continues walking back to his office

"Neji believes he has a mission and left without apologizing to her"

"I'm aware.."

"And when he finds out there is no mission?"

"I'm sure Naruto will give him one, they're currently tracking a group devoted to causing mayhem, abducting small royal family members, it could become a bigger problem if not dealt with right away" he says entering his office, Kankuro's laugh almost a scoff, Gaara turns to him

"The room, clothes, even the route and Hatsukoi take everyday, this" Kankuro holds up the bamboo shoot

"You knew he would react the way he would…. Always ten steps ahead of everyone" Kankuro scratching his head

Gaara not saying a word sits down in his chair, picking his pen back up

 **…** **.**

"You wanted to see me?" Neji asks entering Naruto's office, who looks surprised to see him

"Is everything okay Neji? Where's Shae?" Naruto asks confused to see him

"You asked for me to come back for a mission" Neji says thinking

"No… Hm.. " Naruto looks over his desk pulling out a paper from a file, then digging in his desk

"But as long as you're here…, Anbu mission" Naruto handing him a scroll, then closes his desk drawer

"You didn't ask for me to return?" Neji says taking the scroll

"No.. Why would you think that? Naruto tilting his head, thinking over the past few days if he had

"Anyway, Where's Shae?"

"In the sand village" he says realizing what happened as he leaves for the anbu head quarters

 **…**

 _'_ _It's been two weeks… Not even a letter, really? He left without saying good bye or explained why he left… Kankuro and Gaara said they don't know why.. Naruto said he was given a mission… was that the last time he wants to talk to me?.. Why did he say all of that and just leave..'_ she thinks beginning to tear up

"Are you okay?" she hears looking up to see Yukata

"Uh yeah" she says rubbing her eyes, having accepted going to the bath house and a night out with Yukata and Matsuri

"Is it your lung?.." Yukata whispers

"No.. Something else" she sighs

"If it's training, you're already cleared for long brisk walks, you're on your way there"

"Or was it something you needed to tell us?" Matsuri says looking into the water away from her

"What?" Shae asks

"Is.. Is it true?" Matsuri keeping her voice low

"Is what true?"

"Is.. Lord Kazekage.. courting you?" she asks her voice having a slight quiver to it

"Mats… I was going to tell you when-"

"Matsuri"

"What-"

"My name is Matsuri not Mats" she says standing up in the water climbing out of the tub

"If you'll excuse me Lady Shae, I'm finished my bath" she leaves, Shae looks over at Yukata who was avoiding her gaze

"Yukata, I swear I was going to tell both of you when I was sure.. I…" she says watching yukata keeping her eyes lowered

"I should check if she's alright" She says smiling at Shae

"I'm happy for you, really I am, it's a shock that's all, Lord Kazekage has been by himself for so long that hearing he's found someone.. It seems sudden to us" she says still smiling, then stands up stepping out of the tub

"Excuse me"

Shae stares at the doors to the washing area, hoping for one of both of them to come back, feeling more alone than before with each passing minute.

"He makes me happy.. I'm sorry" she says to no one, covering her eyes crying

She pulls herself together, stepping out of the tub, walking back to her locker, pulling on her clothes, walking out of the bath house, looking up at the darkened sky, the village light drowning out the stars, she walks back to the main building, nodding to the guards as she enters, making her way to Gaara's room, opening the door, taking off her shoes and jacket, finding him reading on the couch.

"You're back early, weren't you also going to go for dinner and drinks with Matsuri and Yukata?" he asks seeing her hair still damp as she sits down curling up into the corner of the couch as always

"Am I a terrible person?" she asks after a few seconds

"What makes you ask that?" he says turning to face her, closing his book

"I told them, or rather.. they figured it out and asked me" she says still feeling lonely

"My students called you a terrible person?" he asks watching her expression closely

"No, I'm asking if I'm a terrible person for giving into what makes me happy when I know they want the same thing" she says feeling a lump in her throat

"If I had an interest in my student I would have approached them in a similar manner as I did for you, I believe they know this. I don't think you are a terrible person, though my opinion may be bias, your actions are never out of malice or to purposely hurt another person" he says she moves closer to him, holding her in his arms

"Since my students know, how do you feel about being officially together?" he asks, Shae looks up at him

"I…" she says looking into his eyes as he brings his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek

"Courting is a form of dating, if it's not what you want, I will speak to my students personally and explain that it needs to be kept a secret" he says still watching her expression

 _'_ _Neji's gone…He left without a good bye or a note.. he left a note for me before but now there's nothing… and Gaara's never hurt me… or accused me of doing something I didn't do, he's kept me safe and he's waited patiently never expecting or pushing me for more when I wasn't ready...'_

"No, I want to be with you… " she says straddling him, running her hands through his hair before kissing him, he turns her kiss, reaching for the zipper of her dress, pulling it down, burying his face between her breasts before unhooking her bra, Shae helping him throwing her bra to the side, Gaara kissing her breasts before gently biting her soft skin, Shae grinds herself against him.

Gaara letting out a soft moan, reaching under her dress, sliding his index finger into her, using his thumb to rub against her clit, seeing her shiver in pleasure whimpering for another, obeying her beg for more he slides another finger into her.

Shae reaches down, tugging at his pants, Gaara helping her, pulling out his cock as she slides her panties to the side, letting him slide into her, she holds onto his shoulders rocking back and forth, Gaara holding her close, kissing and nibbling on her neck, feeling her walls tighten, he holds onto her hips lifting her up, Shae obeying his movements bouncing up and down onto him, wanting to give Gaara more pleasure, every time she came down on him she'd squeeze her walls tighter around him, making him moan her name holding onto her hips tighter, he reaches with one hand rubbing her clit again, sending her over the edge, as does Gaara.

He holds her close as Shae regains her breath, her head resting on his shoulder, Gaara kissing her neck then along her collarbone

 _'_ _She's mine..I win..'_


	32. Chapter 32

Shae rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, the red light of the alarm clock shining 6:04 A.M. she turns over to face Gaara, looking over his sleeping features, the kanji embedded into his forehead, having explained how he carved it into himself when he was little, his rampages and multiple killings until he met Naruto changing his views.

 _'_ _That's probably why he kept saying he didn't want me to be afraid of him….. He'll need to get up soon for work…'_ she thinks still watching him sleep, then smiling slowly moving underneath the blanket, already naked from last night, running her hands over his toned stomach, taking him into her mouth gently sucking from base to tip, feeling a hand weaving into her hair before being griped, as the blanket covering her is taken off.

Relaxing her throat before taking him all in, cupping and massaging his balls hearing him moan in pleasure, bringing her mouth back to the tip, licking around in a circle, causing Gaara to gasp gently pushing her head back down, obeying his silent request taking him all in, increasing her speed, feeling him tensing up and his hand gripping her hair tighter, hearing Gaara's satisfied grunt as his seed hits the back of her throat, swallowing every bit, she crawls on top of him before kissing him, Gaara breathing in deep as he holds her against his chest.

"Good morning.. Time to get ready for work" she smiles

"Good morning." He replies with a smile, glancing at the clock

Gaara rolling Shae onto the bottom and himself on top before kissing his way own her body.

"Gaara.. You're going to be late.. for… mmm" she says as his tongue enters her, spreading her labia for better access to her clit, then inserting two of his fingers hearing her moan his name, feeling himself becoming erect he reaches down stroking himself to his full length

"Gaara.. please.. I need you" she begs holding onto the sheets

"Turn over" he says removing his tongue, she obeys his order, sliding himself inside of her, holding her still

"How do you want it?" he asks next to her ear, his voice more raspy and deep than usual, she shivers underneath him, turning her head, her eyes meeting his, the dark lust filled glint exciting him further.

"Hard" she breaths biting her lip, Gaara placing a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder before, straightening up, holding onto her hips, thrusting hard aiming at her sweet spot, causing her to gasp gripping the sheets in front of her as he continues to thrust into her, Shae moaning Gaara's name into the pillow in front of her, bringing his length to his tip before slamming back into her. Shae squirting as she screams an 'oh fuck Gaara!' and several 'mmm's' after wards riding out his climax with hers. Gaara laying them both on their sides catching his breath as his buries his face in the back of her head, inhaling her scent before placing another gentle kiss along her neck.

"You're.. really late… now" she says with a smile looking at the time, reading 7:15, Gaara peaking over her head at the time

"Hm… it's not far" he says into the crook of her neck, making her moan from the heat of his breath, her skin still sensitive to touch from climax, he looks down seeing her smile, running his hand along her body, then down her outer thigh moving inward.

"You'll be really late" she says holding her knees together

"Shae?" he says moving his hand from her thighs to her ass,

"Yeah?" she says biting her lip, Shae not realizing having her knees brought up towards her chest, still gave him access to her pussy from behind

"Do you not want me?" he asks sliding his fingers into her

"That's not…mmm…" she arches her back parting her thighs

"When I need to leave, I'll always say so" he says as he slides his cock back into her

"mhm.." is all she can gets out as he continues to move in and out of her gently, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her close, his breath against her neck, Shae taking his hand that was underneath her head, to suck on his fingers, hitting her sweet spot in appreciation to her actions. His movements into her becoming urgent, Shae moaning, as he reaches down between her legs rubbing her clit, almost ready for release, Shae grips onto the pillow as she climaxes, Gaara not holding back any longer thrusts into her a few more times before reaching his.

He peaks at the clock again, reading 7:45.

"I have to leave.." he says gently, she nods. He pulls out and getting out of bed, dressing in his usual clothes before his Kage robes.

"What are you planning on doing today?" he asks walking over to her side of the bed.

"For now?... I'm going back to sleep" she smiles then laughs, he smiles leaning in to kiss her

"I should return in time for dinner, if not I-"

"I know" she smiles sitting up. kissing his hand that was stroking her cheek

"Just because we're together, doesn't mean you stop being Kazekage" she says softly, he nods then smiles

"You don't have to keep apologizing for being a little late… even when you are late it's only 10 minutes" she laughs holding his hand against her cheek

"I'll see you tonight" he kisses her one last time before standing up

"Have a good day" she smiles laying back down, he walks out of the room, closing the door, his eyes lingering on Shae tangled up in the sheets of his bed before closing the it completely

A month had gone by since Matsuri and Yukata found out, and it had become public knowledge of their courtship, Shae and Ten ten having send regular letters back and forth. Ten ten letting her know how every one was doing, Kurenai almost completely done planning a small wedding, and letting her know Neji hasn't returned from mission yet, asking Shae if she wanted to tell him herself about her and Gaara's relationship or if she wanted Ten ten to tell him, still having mixed emotions about wanting to see him out of courtesy and it being a bad idea of being alone with him, knowing it would either lead to another fight or sex.

Eventually feeling it was best not to be alone and telling Ten ten to talk to him give him a letter she had written.

"Lord Kazekage, it's unusual for you to be tardy" One of the council members states as he enters the meeting room, he glances at the clock, 8:01

"You are usually here before any member of the council"

"It's only a minute, weren't you a half hour late two weeks ago" Kankuro says sitting down

"Please excuse me for being late" Gara says as he sits down, not elaborating why he was late, no one daring to ask.

"young love.." someone mumbles from the other side of the table

"Or lust" another comments, the comments only loud enough for Kankuro to hear, sitting in the middle of the table, Gaara at the head and the commenters on the other end

"May we begin?" Gaara asks looking around the table before bringing up certain matters, the prince and lord of Suna that would be visiting in the spring time for the festival, wanting to rush the decision for the garden, the statistics of their nin's completing missions verses time, citizen's concerns and questions.

"That was the last matter of the day, we'll meet again tomorrow morning" Gaara says organizing his papers, as the council exits the room Kanuro silently signaling Baki over.

"I need you to follow them and listen to their conversation" he says in a low voice, glancing at the men making the comments, Baki nods, following them out.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks Kankuro as the last person leaves

"Asked Baki to check on something" he shrugs

Baki follows the council, listening to their conversation as they head down the hall vering off to the exit of the building

"Meeting tomorrow morning… think he'll be late again?" he hears one of them whisper

"Wouldn't you be?" he sees then exchanging a look he can't see

"I've been to the tea house, it takes more than a pretty face to keep my interest"

"hm?"

"She's not exactly bright"

"True.. maybe she's keeping his interest because she has a tight-"

"A tight what?" Baki's voice having a darkened tone glaring at them , they visibly cringe turning to face him

"We were discussing entertainment for the prince and lord set to visit in the spring, we were wandering if the healer would care to join the festivities" he looks to the one about to make the comment

"I think she would enjoy that, don't you, Baki?" the other adds

"Yes, she would" he replies keeping his hardened stare, they turn to leave

"Never make another inappropriate comment about Shae, it would make the Kazekage very upset to hear such things, we all know how protective he is of her" reminding them of Gaara's methods to obtain information from the nin that tried to attack Shae and Hatsukoi when they were headed back to the leaf and personally annihilating the group that planned Hatsukoi's kidnapping.

"The Kazekage would never set his sights on someone who wasn't intelligent, or promiscuous as the ladies of the tea house as both of you suggested, if the courting continues on track she will become the Kazekage's wife… I'd be careful if I were you, there are ears listening everywhere.. You will address her as Lady Shae in her presence, understood? Have a good evening" Baki says watching as they continue walking in silence

 **…** **.**

"So?" Kankuro asks waiting for him outside the meeting room

"It was inappropriate" Baki says sighing, feeling disgusted

"I thought it would be, what was it?" he asks

"They made statements to each other about Shae not being the brightest and they were going to make a comment about her…" Baki says stopping and blushing still feeling disgusted all over again having come to adore her

"Tsk… old perverts" Kankuro crossing his arms

"What do you think?" he asks

"Not a threat.. " Baki says rubbing his forehead

"Hm.. keep an eye on them… I don't want anyone jeopardizing this.." Kankuro says leaving

"Hn" Baki nods in agreement

 **…** **.**

"H-hey Neji" Ten ten says surprised to see him.

"Hi.. What's wrong" he asks seeing how uncomfortable she was

"Nothing, how's it going?" she asks scratching the back of her head laughing nervously

"Are you alright?" Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like nothing" raising his brow at her, then looks around

"Hey ten ten… Neji" Ren says as he enters her shop nodding to Neji, seeing Ten ten's flustered and defensive look he looks to Neji

"You're handling it well.." Ren says, as Ten ten's eyes widen waving her hands at him until Neji looks at her

"Handling what well?"

"Shae and The Kazekage" Ren says, as Ten ten face palms, Neji narrowing his eyes at Ren then at Ten ten

"What is he talking about?" he glares at Ten ten waiting for an answer

"She's with the Kazekage, you just left after picking a fight with her… You really hurt her when you brought up Hatsukoi and her being adopted, you have no idea how devastated she was when she gave Hatsukoi to . I'm sorry I really wanted you two to work out.." Ten ten says softly, Neji turns to leave

"Neji, wait, she wanted-" Ten ten says as he disappears into the crowd outside her shop "Wanted me to give you this" she says holding a letter, she turns to Ren hitting him on the arm

"You idiot"

"He was going to find out when he runs into another of his friends" Ren taking the letter from Ten tens hands "What does it say?"

"None of your business!" she says taking it back, then sighs

' _Hmph.. Walked right into his trap, I should've seen it.. I sent her several letters, he must've hid those from her why she's with him, make her believe I don't care and it's over… should've known he had a plan.. damn it!'_ Neji hitting a tree he was passing by on his way home

 _'_ _She'll see through it eventually..'_ he pauses rubbing his knuckles, feeling angry all over again picturing them together

"Neji?" he hears behind him, he turns to see a women, black hair and dark brown eyes with fair skin.

"Ayami?" he asks unsure , she nods smiling

"I haven't seen you in a few months, busy?" she asks pulling her scarf down

"Not at the moment.." he says noticing how cold it was becoming now that the sun was setting

"Did you want to get some tea with me? We could catch up" she asks with a slight blush looking off to the side, he thinks about the not having any where important to be and the cold air, and Ayami being his old neighbor, her parents always being kind to him.

"Sure"

She smiles and nods leading him around the corner to a small café.

"How are your parents?" he asks as they sit down with their tea

"They've been good, they asked how you were when I visited them earlier" she says stirring milk into her tea, then a little bit of sugar, Neji's lip's curling into a soft smile, Ayami catching it.

"Oh the sugar makes it less bitter" she says with a small embarrassed laugh

"I know someone who does the same, that's all" he says sipping at his tea

"Oh, that woman your always with?" she says softly sipping her drink

"Hn" he nods

"What's her name?.. I always meant to introduce myself to her but she always seems to be surrounded by people" she explains

"Shae.." he says looking out the window watching the snow fall

"That's a nice name.. Where is she?" seeing his expression becoming annoyed at her question then quickly adds "If you don't mind me asking"

"The sand village.." he responds drinking his tea

"Oh, so how long are you on your break?" she asks smiling, knowing he was a jonin, no one who wasn't an anbu, the Hokage or Shae allowed to know his real rank

"A week" he says debating whether or not to show up in the sand village or to wait until she came back for the anbu

"I've always wanted to be a nin" Ayami says snapping him out of his thoughts

"Why didn't you take the entrance exam?" he asks, she shakes her head

"I did, but I couldn't pass, but that's okay. I found out doing research, and codes is what I'm good at and it makes me happy" she smiles

"Hm, you were always engrossed in that one book the history of coding, I never understood why you would carry it around like it was a blanket" he says

"You remember that?" she asks blushing, he nods

"I think your mother tried several times to get you to read something else" he says a with a smirk making her blush deeper

"Yeah, that's my mother for you" she laughs

"Um.. Neji?" she says after a minute

"Yes?"

"Do you think… we could come back for tea again tomorrow?" she asks looking into her almost emptied cup

"No" her breath getting caught in her throat "Tomorrow I have a few errands to run, the day after would be better, if that's okay with you" she looks up meeting his eyes

"That's fine with me" she says letting her breath go

"It's dark, I'll walk you home" he says standing up

"Sure" she smiles, drinking the rest of her tea then standing up, taking her scarf from the table as they exit the café, she tries wrapping her scarf back around her

"Let me help you" he says taking the scarf from her, wrapping it around her a few times then tying it on the side

"Thank you Neji" she says running her hand over the fabric, before bringing it over her face to hide her flushed cheeks

"Do you still live on the same street?" he continues walking

"Yeah, in the same house" she glancing up at him

"It still looks the same" he says mostly to himself, she follows his eyes to her house

 _'_ _We're here already?'_ she thinks feeling disappointed

"I don't care to change anything" she says her eyes lingering on his eyes before looking down

"I'll see you on Tuesday" he says waiting for her to go inside before leaving

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you then, same time?" she asks pulling out her keys, he nods she smiles opening the door.

"Good night Neji"

"Good night" as she closes the door, he heads home thinking of how to get his letter to Shae without Gaara knowing.

 **…**

 _I told Neji about you and the Kazekage, and he took off before I could give him your letter._

 _I'll try again when I have free time, I would have one of our other friends give it to him but the only one's available would tear it open and read it._

 _Hope you're doing fine, I'm sure your friends there will come around eventually_

 _Ten ten_

 _'_ _She must be talking about Ino and Sakura, they're more nosey than I am…'_ she sighs standing at her vanity, thinking of what to write back, then feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist

"Hey" she smiles turning her head to meet Gaara's lips

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Almost.." she smiles as he lets her go, Shae taking the pins out of her hair that set her curls, brushing through them then styling them into a soft wave, taking the lip stain from her vanity and applying then covering it turning to face him

"Now, I'm ready" she smiles stepping closer as she wraps her arms around his neck, he smiles then closing his eyes

"I would, but where we're going across the village and will take some time to arrive" gently squeezing her hip

"Okay" she sighs, her voice sounding disappointed, he opens his eyes, lifting her chin kissing her softly, and then guiding her out of the bedroom

 _'_ _A horse drawn carriage…_ awesome' she smiles, seeing the carriage and two black horses at the front, the driver holding the door open for her, she steps in, followed by Gaara, the door closing behind him.

Gaara sitting at the edge of his seat, closing the blinds before leaning back, pulling Shae onto his lap, her back facing him, she smiles helping him with her lavender dress, the carriage jetting forward, Shae holding onto the handle above the door for balance. Gaara pulling down his pants enough to free his cock, holding it straight up for her

"We have 20 uh" he slides himself into her "minutes before we…. Arrive" he says holding onto her hips as she moves her hips in circles, the vibrating from the carriage making her bounce at the same time, she bites her lip to keep quiet. Gaara reaches around feeling her breasts over the fabric, she looks down at his hands trying for a better feel without tearing it, she pulls down her straps and the front of her bra and dress, Gaara eagerly playing with her breasts, he leans forward reaching for her clit Shae biting her lip harder

"It's too much.." she whispers holding his hand still as the carriage continues to bounce her on his cock

"Please. let me.." he says moving her hand to her side before returning his fingers, Shae holding her hand above her head to avoid hitting her head, She whimpers at the intense pleasure, trying her best to keep quiet as Gaara continues to make it more difficult, hearing his soft grunts and moans of her name, the carriage hitting a bump landing onto him hard, causing both of them to orgasm,

She moves from his lap sitting next to him, pulling up her bra and dress as Gaara adjusts his pants, he looks up at her a frown on his face as he reaches for her cheek

"Your lip is bleeding" he says his gaze softening, she glides her tongue over her bottom lip tasting a little bit of blood, he leans towards her, holding her chin in his hand, seeing another drop of blood forming on her stained lips, he looks up at her almost asking permission, she leans forward kissing him, he shutters running his tongue over her lip . Bringing his hand into her hair pulling her into a deeper more aggressive kiss than usual

The carriage slows down Gaara tearing himself away from her mouth, leaving her breathless.

"We only have to stay for an hour" reading her expression, helping her with her straps, resting his forehead against hers breathing in deep a small smile across his lips, she smiles, as he pulls away looking to the door waiting for it to open.

Shae and Gaara having been invited to an intimate gathering for a preview of art to be displayed in the museum in the up coming month.

The outside of the building looked to be that of a mansion, the inside lined with painting and sculptures, similar to a warehouse, only beams and walls.

As soon as they enter Gaara is whisked away by a women 'ever so happy' he could attend, seeing other people approaching to thank him for attending given his busy schedule.

Shae smiles, beginning to look over the painting, a waiter having offered her champagne she takes a glass thanking him, slowly wandering through the house, reading the descriptions the artist had made, he was feeling and thought when he painted or sculpted each piece.

Shae stops, smiling at a completely white canvas with a small black dot in the middle, seeing no description she tilts her head thinking

"Do you like it?" she hears turning to see a man her age with warm hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair

"It makes me think" she says smiling, turning back to the painting

"What about?" he asks standing next to her

"What kind of drugs he was on to think this was a good idea, I think he might've dropped some acid" she snickers taking a sip of her champagne

"No, not acid, it was opium" he says smiling back at her

"How would you know?" she glances at him

"I made it" he watches the color drain from her face

"I'm so sorry" she says covering her mouth, worried this might end up embarrassing Gaara

'It's perfectly fine… In all honesty I wasn't sure what I was making until I stared at it for some time… until it hit me.." he says giving his piece a loving gaze

"What?" she glances from him to it

"Keep starring I think you'll know" he says softly

She stares at the dot for a while then the painting as a whole

"It makes me… feel sad.." she says

"And why is that?" he looks over at her curiously

"you're completely alone, like this dot floating in nothingness, no direction or real purpose.. you're just… there"

"Now who's on drugs?" he whispers in her ear, Shae letting out a loud laugh then covering her mouth to silence herself

"Okay, I deserved that, but I'm glad you have a sense of humor" she smiles still trying to control her laughter

"My name is Shota, the artist" he smiles

"I'm Shae, the healer" she smiles back

"You're Shae!" he says shocked stepping back looking her over

"Wow"

"Um.. thank you?" she says raising her brow at him

"You're the Kazekage's "girlfriend" " he says using air quotes, still looking her over in 'awe'

"Can you not?" she says in a flat tone

"Sorry I didn't expect.. This" he says gesturing to her

"What did you expect?" she says confused to what he meant

"Not you that's for sure" he looks around to see if anyone heard him, seeing someone enter into the room they were in

"Mediocre" he whispers after they leave

"What?"

"I kind of thought he would be with someone who was mediocre, not funny and this" he says gesturing to her again

"Stop that, that's fucking rude" she whispers back

"Oh.. there's your flaw" he jokes nodding, she rolls her eyes.

"May I refill your drinks or retrieve another for you?" Shota turning to face waiter

"Another champagne thank you and a?" he says looking to Shae

"A water"

"A water? Have the red wine it's remarkable" he says placing both of their glasses on the waiters tray

"The red wine" she smiles

"Alright to make up for my rudeness, I'll show you my absolute favorite painting that I would never sell mind you" he says

"Is it here?" she asks looking around

"No, but I'll take you too it" he says seeing her uncomfortable expression he continues

"I don't bite, besides I'd be out of my mind to put my hands on the Kazekages girlfriend, come on" he says walking to the hallway, she follows him shrugging, looking around for Gaara not seeing him anywhere she glances at Shota who waves her on She follows him down the hall into a back room, leaving the door wide open.

Shota walks over to a stand covered in a sheet, he pulls it off to reveal a grassy field, the sun setting, a little girl off to the side sitting by herself on the hill either taking in the air or taking in the beauty of the sun set.

"It's.." is all she could say looking over every paint stroke, every color fading into each other having a feeling of love looking at the painting

"I knew you would appreciate it… After all you understood what I meant when I was 'dropping acid' and made that dot" he teases smiling at her

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But to be fair you were rude too" tilting her head at him raising her brow

"True, oh hey you found us" Shota covering the painting, taking their drinks from the waiter, handing Shae her wine, the waiter bows and leaves

"So who's the girl?" she asks taking a sip

"My muse… childhood friend.. that whole lame cliche thing" he says straightening out the cover

"You love who you love, muse or not" she shrugs

"Is that how the Kazekage got you, you love who you love?" he says changing the subject

"Why are you so surprised by this?" she says shaking her head

"Well you hear the stories of how he used to be and most people believe people don't change and he's faking his kindness, but meeting you… It's hard to believe what people say" Shota says taking a sip of his drink

"That's what I don't understand the entire village loves him but there are still people who consider him how he used to be, and he's not like that, he's incredibly kind, patient, he thinks before he speaks or does something, and trust me I'm no prize.." she looks up at Shota who seemed off balance

"Are you okay?" As soon as she finishes her sentence, he falls to the floor, Shae beginning to lose movement, she drops her drink turning to face the door, stumbling, falling to her knees, her muscles becoming unresponsive, she sees a shadow from the doorway, and feet approaching, she tries to lift her head only to fall completely on the floor. Her muscles not responding but still completely aware of what's going on

"You're such a flirt" she hears a deep voice, then feeling herself being dragged further into the room, then being turned over

"I pour my heart out into that letter and what do I get back? I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm sure you'll find someone who is your equal in every way" she hears

 _'_ _What letter-The chunin exam?'_ she thinks looking around

"You flirted with me all day then reject me" she hears the voice growl, then having her head being yanked to the side, seeing Shota still laying on the floor her hair being pulled up coming face to face with the waiter, her eyes widening realize he was the one who approached her with the champagne when she first entered the building then her wine

"I loved you, no I love you and you think your not my equal, because the Kazekage is right?" his face twisting into rage

 _'_ _Chaos..'_ she steps completely into the darkness letting chaos consume her, only able to sit up slowly, then being forced down

"I heard you were a Jinchuriki, it that what you meant by equal because you're so much stronger?" he says slamming the back of her head onto the floor

 _'_ _I don't know what he's given us.. I'm sorry'_ she hears chaos ominous voice, tears beginning to come to the surface

"If you're so strong why do I have you at my mercy?" he growls an inch from her face

 _'_ _Gaara… please help… please… someone… Kankuro.. Baki.. Shota get_ up' hearing his breath against her ear, seeing the light from the door getting brighter, and a long shadow across the floor then a sickening crack and blood being splattered across the floor in her line of vision. She feels her dress being adjusted, fingers on her neck then having them wiping her eyes, she looks around trying to see who it is, the back of her head being cradled, being brought up to a sitting position seeing Gaara, her tears starting over again, his eyes apologetic and sad, picking her up, holding her close, walking into the hallway continuing down the hall to a back exit, walking outside

"Please see to Shota in the back room, first door on your right" she looks up at Gaara, seeing him looking to his right.

seeing the inside of the carriage, he looks down wiping away her tears the same look in his eyes.

 _'_ _This wasn't your fault Gaara… '_ she thinks still unable to move

She looks around seeing the stair case, a few doors opening then their bedroom, being laid on the bed, propping her up against a pillow before he leaves, she hears him speaking but no one talking back assuming it was the phone, he enters the bedroom picking her up before settling her into his arms, he buries his face into her neck

"Forgive me for not noticing your absence sooner…I would understand if you wish to leave" The sound of his voice breaking her heart

 _'_ _Oh Gaara.. This wasn't your fault.. why can't this wear off sooner'_ she thinks trying to get her voice to work only able to cry in frustration

Hearing the main door being opened, as Gaara lays her completely back down on the bed, leaving the room as nurses enter with a metal pole and bags of what looked to be saline, being hooked up to it while another nurse takes her blood.

She looks around for Gaara only seeing nurses it wasn't until the next day could she regain her full movement, the nurse taking her IV out and placing a band aid over it

"Where's the Kazekage?" she asks the nurse

"He's working late I believe.." she answers

Shae waits until the nurse leaves, then pulls on her robe, walking to Gaara office, she slowly opens the door, his lights off, only the street lights giving little visibility

"Gaara?" she says softly, walking inside, seeing him laying on his couch

she walks over crouching in front of him, sensing movement he opens his eyes, meeting hers, he sits up looking away from her

"Gaara" she tilts her head to the side trying to make him look at her

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asks leaning into the back of the couch folding his hands in his lap

"I did.. and you're ridiculous" she says causing him to look up at her, furrowing his brow

"You're ridiculous to think I'd blame you for some psycho's actions, truth is you saved me" she crawls onto his lap, straddling him

"I don't want to leave you" she runs her hands through his hair before kissing him

"Don't leave me.. my safest place is you" she whispers looking into his eyes, he looks at her almost stunned, before blinking pulling himself together, wrapping one of his arms around her waist the other holding her chin

"I won't." he breaths, Shae almost missing it, she smiles

"Come to bed.. I've missed you"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ten ten,

 _So, I was attacked again..  
The guy's dead, he put a strong sedative in my drink,  
at a private viewing for Shota's art  
It was planned, apparently, from what they found out  
Someone I had treated during the chunin exam…  
No good deed goes unpunished?  
I used to wonder why shinobi never smiled, I get it now. (I'm kidding)  
Anyway, even if our friends read my letter before Neji,  
it's probably best for him to read it asap_

 _-Shae_

Ten ten sighs, setting the letter on her night stand.

"What's the matter?" Ren asks sitting at the side of her bed

"She was attacked again… chaos is going to end up killing her…" Ten ten says in a small worried voice, flashes of Shae in the hospital in her head

"Chaos?" he asks reaching for her hands to see her face

"She's a jinchuriki, she wasn't aware of it until a few months ago"

"If it's sealed how could-"

"She's a unique type of jinchuriki.. anyway, did you want to eat here or go out?" she asks standing up from the bed re-dressing

"Here…" he says watching her walk down the hallway, picking the letter up, then seeing the other letter for Neji underneath, picking it up

"Actually, going out seems more appropriate" he says standing up, placing the letter in his pocket

 **…** **.**

Feeling warm air gently brushing against her skin, she opens her eyes to see Gaara, still in the same position as last night, his arms tightly wrapped around her, his face a few inches from hers, she smiles, resting her hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat, looking back up at his face, meeting his opened eyes.

Gaara inches closer resting his forehead against hers, the alarm clock setting off, then silence, assuming he used his sand.

"You're going to be late" she whispers

"There's nothing I have to attend today" he says having told Baki to move everything he had to next week, bringing his hand up to the side of her head, she flinches, he takes his hand away, concern filing his eyes

"My head still hurts, mostly the back and side, do you know how Shota is?" she asks holding onto his hand, letting him know he didn't hurt her

"He's recovered.." he replies, Shae seeing his thoughts racing

"I was rude and apologized but so was he, and he wanted to apologize by showing me his favorite piece, it wasn't on display with the others" she says gently, his eyes soften

"How were you rude?" he asks bringing her hand to his lips

"I said… Something along the lines of.. He must've dropped acid to have thought that painting was a good idea" feeling herself blush, his eyes slowly moving up from her hand to her eyes, amusement behind them

"You had no idea who Shota was?" he asks

"No.. At least he was gracious and had a sense of humor about it, most artists are over sensitive"

"Hn, most are surprised he is the artist behind the pieces, considering how young, humorous and unpredictable he can be.."

"Do you know him? You talk about him like you know him" he shakes his head

"No, research…"

"Careful who you let in Suna?"

"Hn… How was he rude?"

"Oh.. Well, he was surprised to see me there and look.. the way I do" careful with her words

"Did you ask what he meant?" he asks his stoic expression unchanged

"I did, he meant he expected me to look more like a nurse" she says lying about what he really said

He pauses watching her for a minute "What did he really say?" Shae feeling her cheeks turning red

"Mediocre, while it was flattering to see how stunned he was it was also rude" Gaara satisfied with her answer let's his question go

"You haven't told me how you came across this" he holds the small pebble between his fingers, observing it

"A prince gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Safe keeping?" he looks back up at her still holding the pebble

"Mhm, he didn't want to throw it away as if it meant nothing but he couldn't hold on to it or he couldn't move on, so he gave it to me" she explains in the simplest way, triggering her fight with Neji to come to the surface

"If it was in good intentions, why are you sad?" he asks stroking her cheek

"Have you ever courted anyone else?" she asks changing the subject

"No.." he answers thinking if he should keep questioning why she was sad, then deciding to ask in another way later.

"Why not?" she asks curious as to why, when he had told her he wasn't a virgin when she asked the first time visiting Suna.

"I didn't feel a need too"

"But you did with me?"

"yes.."

"When you told me you thought about sleeping with me, how did you envision it?" she asks holding the sand filled heart, he thinks for a few seconds before responding

"Over my office desk.. my chair, several other places" he answers with the fainted blush

"Hm.. I'm happy to fulfill your day dreams, I'm sure we covered every inch of your office" she smiles

"Not the floor" he says with a small smile making her laugh

"There's something to look forward too"

 **…**

"Neji?... Are you listening?" he hears being snapped our of his thoughts

"Sorry, you were saying?" he says, Ayami looks down at her half eaten sweet

"I was asking if you wanted to come with me…"

"To where?"

"I was going to see a few other friends for drinks, you don't have to drink, only to come and say Hi, you might remember them" she says still looking at her dessert

"I could walk you over" he says not wanting to socialize with people he may or may not remember

"Sure" Ayami nods, continuing to eat her dessert slowly without trying to appear disappointed, Neji noticing the slight change in her demeanor quietly sighs

"I can only stay for a few minutes", Ayami looks up excited

"Okay, I know you said you have an early morning so that's fine" she smiles

"Hn, are you done? You been picking at that for the past half hour" he says motioning to her dessert

"Oh, yeah, I'm finished" she sets down her fork

"If it wasn't good-"

"No, it was fine, I thought I wanted a full piece but it became too much half way through and I know you don't like sweets so I didn't bother to ask if you wanted any" she explains, he nods standing up zippering up his jacket, she does the same before following him out

"Where is it?" he asks looking both ways down the street

"Oh sorry, they are coming over to my place" she says blushing having forgotten to mention it

"Alright" he walks down the street heading to her house

"Neji" he hears he stops turning his head

"Excuse me for a minute" Neji says leaving Ayami standing next to a light pole, walking over to Ren

"So?"

"If you have it, I can get Ten ten to include it with her letters" Ren says holding out his hand, Neji pulling out his letter handing it to him, Ren hiding it in his pocket

"I have a letter from Shae.. it was written after deciding to.. well.. so it may be old feelings, remember those may change when she reads the one you've given me" Ren says making sure he knew, Neji scoffs

"I know what she's going to say, I don't need you to explain… I'm only hoping she actually reads it" he turns

"I'll make sure she gets it" Ren bows then leaves

"Is everything okay?" she asks concerned

"Yes, of course" he continues walking

"Neji?" she looks up at him

"Yes?" he glances down at her

"W-when do you think you'll be back?"

"It depends on the mission" he says simply

"Oh.. I'm sorry for pushing back going for tea another two days, I forgot I had promised to do other things with-"

"That's fine, it gave me more time to plan-" he stops himself

"For your mission?" she looks up at him

"Yes.." ' _Something like that'_ he thinks, turning down the small walk way to her house

"Hey!" they hear a chorus of people, he looks up not recognizing anyone until a woman with white hair catches his eye

"Kara" he nods to her

"Hey.." she says surprised to see him, she glances at Ayami, as they go inside

They all gather in the living room sitting around the table, Kara placing two wine bottles in the center

"Cups!" Ayami exclaims stand up walking to the kitchen Kara following.

"I didn't think you were talking about Neji Hyuga.." Kara whispers keeping an eye on the door

"Who else would I have been talking about?" she looks at Kara wide eyed

"Someone else… Ayami… He's spoken for.." Kara says gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"She's in the Sand village with the Kazekage.. I heard the rumors too-" she whispers annoyed placing wine glasses on a tray

"Did you even hear me when I told you he freaked out when she almost died?.. He can't love you Ayami" she says watching her walk away with the tray of wine glasses, giving Kara a glare as Ayami turns the corner, she sighs heavily worried for her friend, following

"Well it was a long time ago, no hard feelings" a women with brown eyes and blonde hair says to Neji

"You've made Jonin, have you gone on mission yet?" Neji asks turning his attention to Kara

"Yes, three so far" she answers taking a glass from Ayami who gave her a stubble 'play nice' look

"What about you? Leaving soon?" she asks taking a sip of her wine

"Tomorrow"

"It's getting late" Kara says glancing at the clock, he follows her line of sight

"It is.. I should leave, thank you for having me" he stands up walking to the door, Ayami giving her another glare, Kara unphased by it, Neji hearing another chorus of 'byes' before walking out

"Neji?" Ayami says standing outside the door

"Yes?" He walks back over to her, she stands on her toes kissing him, he stares at her stunned, then snapping out of it, grabbing her arms pushing her away then letting go.

"What do you think you're doing?" furrowing his brow

"I heard about Shae and the Kazekage, so I thought-"

"You thought what?" seeing him becoming irritated

"W-well since she's with someone, maybe we could go on a real date?" she asks feeling tears beginning to come to the surface

"Ayami… There are things you won't understand-"

"You still love her.. even though she's with the Kazekage.. I know.. But Maybe-"

"As I said, there are things you won't understand… I have an early morning, Good night Ayami" he says then turns leaving her alone.

 **…** **..**

"I kind of miss it" Shae says looking around the frozen garden

"The flowers?" Gaara asks placing his hand on her lower back

"Yeah… I bet Ino would be able to tell me what everything was if she seen it here" she says imagining the flowers and leaves blooming

"Hm, she owns a flower shop" he states hearing foot steps behind them, turning to see who it is

"She does, she tried teaching me the names of them all one time, I could only get about a third right" she glances at Gaara, turning to see who or what he was looking at

"Oh, Shota, hey" Shae says walking up to him

"Lord Kazekage, Shae" Shota bows

"I want to apologize for what had happened during your private viewing, I hope this incident won't cause you to reconsider displaying your pieces in our museum" Gaara says

"No, of course not, I wanted to apologize for what happened, I had shown Shae a painting in the backroom and.. I'm so sorry" Shota says shaking his head looking at Shae his eyes sad and expression not knowing what else to say

"I'm okay, my head still hurts but other than that I'm fine, I swear. What about you? You fell pretty hard" Shae says looking him over

"They took care of me at the hospital... Before the opening at the museum I was going to have a get together, I always have one whenever there's a gallery opening or something like that, would you care to join?" he says looking at Gaara then Shae

"I would love too, I'm not sure about the Kazekage" she smiles glancing up at Gaara, seeing how excited she was, he mentally re organizes the week during the opening.

"I would be able too, thank you for giving me notice in advance"

"Thank you, I'll stop pestering you now" he smiles, bows then leaves

"Bye Shota" she smiles looking up at Gaara

"You can come with me?" he nods, placing his hand on her lower back once again to lead her inside now that the sun was setting

"Yes"

"If you can't, it's okay-"

"I made time"

"In the 10 seconds he asked us?" she looks at him tilting her head in a mild disbelief, he nods

"Yes, I made time to accompany you"

"Is that what you've doing the past three days? Baki usually gives me a heads up when you could be late, and you were supposed to 'late' yesterday and today.." she says, not receiving a response right away she learned she was right as they enter his room, they've been sharing, the door close she turns to him

"Gaara…" she wraps her arms around his neck "You're incredibly sweet, thank you" He stares into her eyes, surprised she was happy about it, expecting her to say he shouldn't have done so or become irritated and state she didn't need someone looking after her.

 **…**

"Ten ten, I don't see a problem" Ren says watching her take Neji's letter out of the one she was about to send to Shae

"You don't see a problem? She's in a relationship with the Kazekage. Do you get that?" Ten ten says shaking her head, holding hers and Neji's letter in each hand at her sides

"You don't understand the circumstances-"

"What that the Kazekage hid his letter's from Shae? Ren, I've known Neji for a really long time and I know Shae pretty well, I wanted them to work out just as much as anyone else, but you can't keep hurting someone and expect them to stick around-"

"I understand but their last fight was caused by-"

"What the Kazekage started their fight? You know how ridiculous that sounds?" Ten ten becoming annoyed

"Listen, Neji and the Kazekage are similar in a lot of ways, both are stoic some would say emotionless, bright, strong, and incredibly meticulous, but the Kazekage is always thinking so far ahead of anyone and will modify his plan if circumstances change, instead of letting her decide he cornered her into it without her even knowing, and if she does know then she doesn't care" Ren trying to explain why it has to be delivered with her letter

"Don't talk about my friend like she's so heartless! Neji screwed up and he needs to live with that! Get out, I don't want to see you right now Ten ten says pointing to her door, Ren walks to the door putting on his shoes.

"You know I'm right, just think about it" he says walking out of her apartment

Ten ten sighs, then glares at the door.

 _'_ _The kazekage wouldn't do that… and Shae says she's really happy, Ugh Neji needs to move on.. They were so sweet together, she brought out the best in him.. I never seen him look at anyone the way he does with-No, she's happy, he's just going to have to move on'_ Ten ten walks over to the trash can holding his letter in her hands _'What if he did stop Neji's letters…. She might be here right now saying 'hey bestie how's it going' in stead of reading it in a letter'_ she drops her hand to her side, letter still intact, walking to her bedroom placing it between her alarm clock and lamp.

 **…**

 _'_ _We're almost perfect… What else would we be able to do when it's right?'_

 _'_ _.. We can try bringing you into the void'_

 _'_ _The void?'_

 _'_ _It's where you came from into this world'_

 _'_ _Do you mean fully go in, flesh and all?'_

 _'_ _Yes'_

 _'_ _How painful will that be?'_

 _'_ _It shouldn't be.. but it will cost you..'_

"Shae?"she hears an alarmed voice

"Huh?" she sits up looking around, a familiar face right next to her

"Are you okay?" Yukata asks looking her over

"Yeah, I was just thinking.."

"By laying on the floor?" she asks confused sitting next to her

"Yeah, I got tired of being in my room and came here" she looks around at the instruments

"So… How are you?.. I haven't seen you in a while.."Shae asks softly lowering her gaze

"I was actually coming to see you… I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Hm?"

"You were attacked" Yukata says softly

"I'm fine, Gaara-" she stops herself, wanting to explain how he saved her but knowing it was something she would mostly likely wouldn't want to hear

"The Kazekage is a kind man, of course he saved you.. Shae-"

"Yukata"

"I'm sorry" they say in unison

"I should've told you sooner"

"and I shouldn't have left you alone" they looks at each other both loss for words

"How's.." Shae's voice trailing off

"Matsuri? She's been taking a lot of missions.. She needs more time.." Yukata says rather quietly

"No, I understand…" a minutes of silence passes between them

"I'm happy you came.. even if it's still a little awkward" Shae says

"No of course. I was worried, you seem to be fine what um.. happened?"

Shae half smiles, explaining the whole event, not being able to move, then Yukata telling her about her most recent mission, their conversation beginning to have it's same flow before the bath house.

 **...**

Neji having finished packing, sits on his bed, feeling the letter Shae had given him he decides to read it.

 _Neji,_

 _I spent a lot of time thinking of what I wanted to say to you, tearing up and rewriting this letter so many times I've lost count.  
You made it clear this was the last time I'd see you by not coming back or leaving a note to explain why you left, I had to ask Naruto if you were in the village only to be told you decided to go on mission without resolving our fight.  
As for Hatsukoi, I gave her to because I can't stop Chaos from drawing danger to me yet.  
I consider her my baby and I would tear out my own heart to protect her and I did.  
I will always have a part of me that's missing. If you love her like I do, you should have understood that.  
I've come to realize we fit like two pieces of a broken heart, we fit but can't stay together..  
I'm relieving you of the promise you made when we first met.  
I hope you find someone to care about as much as you used too for me._

 _-Shae_


	34. Chapter 34

"Wear what ever you want" Shota says looking around the room

"What about this?" Shae asks looking down at her dark violet ankle length dress

"mmm, something shorter, it's starting to warm up, and I'm going to have music" Shota says waving his hands around the rather large venue

"You said this was going to be a get together, not a big ass party" Shae says looking around

"I don't do small get togethers, and I still expect you to come" He says looking over the wine list

"I wouldn't miss it" she smiles

"So what are you having for entertainment?" she asks peaking over his should at his list

"Dancer's" he smiles looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Like strippers?" she tilts her head

"Not strippers, they won't be naked, I know the Kazekage is going to come, but they will be wearing little clothing" he raises his brow

"and how is that entertaining for your females guests?"

"The waiters are going to be male as are the musicians, balancing it out" he nods returning to his list

"How many people are coming to this?"

"A few…" he says glancing at her

"Hm" she shakes her head estimating how many people you could fit into the room and how sociable Shota is, thinking a few meant a hell of a lot of people

"It's not as much as you're thinking, people I know personally and their dates, I chose this space for a reason, so people can move around and not feel squished…" he writes a few notes before glancing up at her

"Not to be rude but weren't you leaving to see the Kazekage?"

"Oh shit, I'll see you tonight!" she yells as she waves darting towards the door, jumping into the carriage back to the main building

"Am I late? I'm so sorry I lost track of time" Shae says barreling through the door, looking at the clock then at Gaara who was about to sit down.

"No" he looks over at the clock on the wall, Shae smiles sitting down in front of him for lunch

"Busy day?" he asks with a soft smile, noticing she was slowly beginning to stop waking up early to see Mrs. Yashin and Hatsukoi for their morning walk

"As busy I can be until I'm cleared for training and full shift's at the hospital, which should be soon. Music room, went for a walk then to see Shota." She finishes taking her tea from Gaara

"You two have been getting along well" he states before taking a bite of his fish

"It's because if there was a make version of me anywhere, it would be him" she laughs

"I don't know him very well, I couldn't say if he shares some of your personality traits,, all I know is he makes you laugh and smile" he says in a low voice, then continues eating

 _'_ _Is he?... No he couldn't be… Jealous-No… well… just in case I should..'_ she reaches for his hand that was about to pick up his tea, bringing it against her face, kissing the palm

"Gaara?... I'm yours" she says softly, kissing the palm again. He lowers his gaze for a second, then looking back up at her, his features soften as he strokes her cheek with his thumb, his soft smile returning, she smiles letting go of his hand, picking up a bowl of cooked marinaded chicken and handing it to him.

"It's delicious though the combination of spices may be odd for you, if you don't like it, its okay" she waits for him to try a piece, he observes the contents before smelling and taking a bite.

"It is odd but not unpleasant" he takes another piece with a bit of his rice

"Oh good, I asked if they could make a very small batch for lunch" she smiles taking a few pieces

"Was it your recipe?" he asks, continuing on his fish

"Oh, I found this small spice book, I stopped by the library on my way back from my walk a few days ago and thought we could try it" she smiles

 **…**

"Um.. You're Ten ten right?" Ten ten hears behind her, she turns seeing a petite women, black hair dark brown eyes

"Yeah.. Who are you?" she ask seeing a piece of paper in her hand

"Could… Could you give this to Neji when he returns?" she asks looking down holding out her hand

"He should be back in a few days" she says her eye drawn to the paper

"I would but.. we had an argument and.." her voice trailing off

"Sure" Ten ten sighs taking the letter from her hand

"Thank you" she says turning to leave

"Hey, you didn't tell me.. your name" she says as the women turns the corner

Ten ten looks down at the letter, and places it in her pocket, carrying on with her day, dusting, inventory, balancing her books waiting for Neji to return, the letter from the strange woman beginning to peak her curiosity.

 **…** **.**

Shae looks at her dress of choice in the mirror, soft pink over the shoulder heart shaped neckline, wondering if it was too short she turns around and bends over looking at herself, seeing white fabric in the mirror she turns and looks up

"I was making sure no one would be able to see anything if I had to bend over" she says with a slight blush standing back up, coming face to face with Gaara

"Hn, are you ready?" he asks looking her over

"mhm" she smiles walking over to him, he steps back guiding her out

Outside the venue, all seemed quiet, until walking through the door, being met with waiters holding wine, dancers entertaining guests in the far corner, and people who were on Shota's guest list, Gaara being approached holds onto shae's hand, as not to become separated again at an event, still silently blaming himself for not preventing her from being hurt while he was near.

"Lord Kazekage, we had no idea you were friends with Shota" an older women, dressed in a deep emerald green floor length, her hair perfectly crafted into an up do with piece's framing her heart shaped face. Shae recognizing her voice but unable to come up with where she heard her.

"Shota had personally invited invited Shae and myself to his event, he is an honored guest" he says glancing behind her, more women approaching

 _'_ _Dancers… hm.. well they're still wearing most of their clothing so, they probably haven't preformed'_

"If that dress was any shorter I'd say it was a shirt" she hears a whisper in her ear instantly knowing who it was

"Oh speak of the devil and he shall appear" Shae smiles turning to Shota

"Oh Shota! The Kazekage had accepted your invitation' The older woman says with a smile, her voice almost ringing like music, one of the dancers taking the opportunity of Shae letting go of Gaara's hand to speak to Shota, squeezes herself between them

"Lord Kazekage if I may ask you a question" the petite raven haired blue eyes woman says in a purposely soft voice, making him lean in to hear her.

Shae being taken to the bar a few feet away by Shota

"Wine?" he asks with a smile with they reach it

"The last time we had drinks together we ended up on the floor and not in a happily drunk way"

"It was a hell of a night huh?" he says waving someone over

"Could you find that special bottle of wine for our guest" he says the man nods walking towards the back

"Special wine?" Shae says with a raised brow

"It's been guarded since your invite to my gathering, Kazekages orders and one specific person is only allowed to open and carry your drink" he says smiling towards Gaara, she follows his line of sight smiles giving a small wave, seeing him surrounded by dancers and other people she didn't know.

"Does it bother you?" he asks in a low voice looking around discreetly for any open ears

"Does what?" she asks taking her drink from a nin, she nods her head to the nin acknowledging him.

"That women still flock to him for his attention while you stand only a few feet away" he says even lower

"It happens, he is Kazekage and, I can't exactly feel annoyed at him." She says taking a sip

"Still all those women, you don't feel the least bit annoyed?" he says with a raised brow

"Well.. Some women keep trying to touch him, and those ones I kind of want too" she says discreetly kicking her foot out "When they walk away, flirting perfectly fine but…"

"Hm I get it" he nods looking passed her "mmm and I have to get to know that"

She turns to see who he sees, a man, green eyes, black hair.

"Are you?" she says glancing at him then the man

"Bisexual? Yes" he smiles meeting the mans eyes

"Not where I was going with that question but thanks for letting me know. Are you going to go over there or?" she asks expecting him to have left to pursue his conquest

"I can't just leave you here, the Kazekage will see I ditched you and I don't want to be on his bad side" he says looking at her his head tilted

"Introduce me to someone and leave" she says shrugging

"Right, uhh" he looks around "Oh hey Yuina, this is Shae, and vice versa, you have a lot in common, talk" he nods and leaves

 _'_ _jeez, nice intro Shota_ ' she thinks turning her attention to the blonde

/A few minutes earlier/

"Make small talk with her and give it to the Kazekage a few minutes later" a women with long black hair, crystal blue eyes and red lips says giving a box to a petite blonde with violet eyes, she opens the lid peering into it, a small pink fondant colored chocolate, the girl recognizing it instantly

"I can't, the Kazekage could seriously hurt her if he-" she starts beginning to panic

"You are my apprentice, do as I say. Or I could happily tell madam you are not suited for our establishment" she snaps, closing the lid of the box in the petite woman hands

"He's going to become really aggressive and aroused" she says in a lower calm voice

"I know what it does, she's a threat to our establishment, madam doesn't think so. Someone has to protect us"

/present time/

"Lord Kazekage?" he turns to his right seeing a petite blonde with violet eyes

"Yes?" he looks down at the white box in her hands

"Lady Shae asked I give this to you" he looks down at the box then up at Shae seeing her smile and wave at him

"Thank you" he says taking the box from her hands, opening it, realizing what it was out of having read up on aphrodisiacs. In one fast fluid motion he eats the tiny powerful treat.

Shae still in conversation with Shota until he leaves her with a blonde woman who gave him the box. Gaara's heart beginning to race and his state of arousal increasing, he sees Shae excuse herself, walking over to a door walking in and closing it, following her lead, he excuses himself from conversation.

Walking over to the same door, closing it behind him, the door leading to a long hallway, further down he sees her enter through another door, he follows suit, seeing her bent over looking for something.

She looks behind her

"Oh Gaara, I was looking for-" silencing her with his lips crashing into hers, as he barricades the doors shut with his sand, his hand sliding up her dress, the other in her hair pulling her harder into the kiss, she reciprocates his movements, spreading her legs for his searching hand, her hands in his hair.

He lifts her onto a crate, tearing off her panties in one motion, lowering his pants freeing his cock then slamming into her at a rapid pace, Shae crying out at his entry, but still holding onto his shoulder and the crate, rocking her hips, meeting his thrusts.

He pins her to the crate by her shoulders, still thrusting into her, grunting at the intensity caused by the tiny treat, Shae lifting her legs to his shoulders, Gaara holding her around at the knees, cumming inside of her.

"Gaara-" is all she could get out before turning her on her stomach thrusting back into her at a fast speed, Shae's breathing becoming labored as she tenses up climaxing screaming his name as he quickly builds her back up, giving her no time to enjoy the sweet release of orgasm, he holds tightly onto her hips grunting loudly as he reaches his second.

Shae looks behind at him, wanting more, she pushes him back with her hand dropping to her knees, surprised to see he was still hard, then taking him all in sucking eagerly, Gaara's hands gripping her hair, trying his best not to thrust into her, he releases spilling into her mouth, then pulling out stepping behind her, kneeling then bending her over thrusting back into her wet pussy, his hands dragging along the delicate skin of her inner thighs, nearly ripping her dress to gain access to her breasts, one arm around her waist the other grabbing and squeezing at her breasts, pulling her hard onto himself, Shae reaching down to play with her clit moaning his name, his jagged breath and grunts letting her know he was close, he brings her down harder releasing into her

"Oh fuck!" Shae yells squirting at he hits her sweet spot sending her over the edge.

Panting she leans forward resting her cheek against the wall, welcoming the cold feeling against her flushed skin.

"You're quiet adventurous" he says kissing her neck as he regains his breath

"I'm adventurous?...I don't know… What's gotten into you… but I.. reeally appreciate it mm" she smiles and laughs having him still inside of her. Hearing her words, his mind begins to race.

 _"_ _She has no idea I took the..'_ he feels anger rising in the pit of his stomach

"I have a matter to take care of" he says softly kissing her shoulders where his hands were digging into a few minutes ago. His aggression and state of arousal still lingering

"Now? You're still hard, I don't want you to be unsatisfied.." she says moving her hips in a circle, Gaara resting his forehead against the back of her head inhaling her scent

"One more?" she asks turning to head to look at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes excited, he kisses her lips

"One more, and we'll have to continue…ah… When we return to our room" he breathes, she nods as he holds onto her helping her meet his hips.

/

"I gave him the box" Yuina says her eyes focused on the ground

"Good, ugh stop being so sad, she'll recover eventually, and he'll be single once again, it's better this way, if she's in the way, we won't have the same clientele and we'll be invited to personal gatherings like the one in the spring less and less" the raven haired woman snaps walking out of the venue, Yuina following in silence.

"Madame says she isn't a threat because she already spoke with-"

"She may have spoken with that woman but when you fall in love with someone you become jealous and don't want others around him, which means us. How could none of you see this?" she glares at the petite blonde

"Besides it's already too late, I customized that treat and doubled it's strength"

"You what?" the blondes eyes widening with terror as the raven haired walks away

/

Shae finding Shota in the crowd of people pulls him aside

"Shota, I have to leave. Your party was great" she whispers to him, he leans in smelling her breath and his eyes widen

"Did you just?..." he asks Shae blushing grabbing his wine, taking a big gulp

"Good for you-no, good for him" he snickers at her blush

"How could you tell" she whispers looking around

"Bi, remember?" he raises his brow

"Also, go have fun, I'll tell you how it went with" he nods to the man he was taking to before Shae pulled him aside "tomorrow"

"Thanks, bye" she smiles walking towards the exit

 **…**

"May I speak with you?" Gaara asks the woman with the deep green dress from earlier

"Of course, Lord Kazekage" she says following him outside, Gaara using his sand to see if anyone was near by

"When I permitted you to speak with Shae on our personal line, I was reassured she had no concerns with your girls attending the spring festival to entertain our guests" his features beginning to show his rage

"It was, Lord Kazekage. She fully understood how important is to keep our special guest happy" She says keeping her features relaxed, the color still draining from her face

"I need a list of all the women who attended here today, I was given one of your treats, disguising it as a gift from Shae" his voice now having a growl to it, recognizing which one he must've been given

"Our deepest apologies Lord Kazekage, the woman once discovered will be dealt with harshly" she bows, not hearing a response for a minute he looks up not seeing him anywhere

…..

Shae paces back and forth wondering where he is, having been an hour since she returned back to the room.

"Why are you still dressed?" she hears his deep raspy voice in her ear

"Waiting for you to rip it off me" she says turning just enough to see his darkened expression, feeling a chill run through her.

Gaara ripping the back of her dress open along with her bra, throwing it to the side before forcing her to bend over onto the bed, her face against the fabric of the blanket, she escapes his grasp to turn facing him, without hesitating he spreads apart her legs, she reaches up holding his face in her hands, his darkened eyes meeting hers

"I'm yours… I'm yours" she says softly, unsure why he was more aggressive than before, he nods, restraining himself, slowly entering her, she relaxes still holding onto his face keeping eye contact with him, trying not to lose him to whatever was happening. He leans down kissing her

"I… I need to…" he whispers into the kiss feeling himself losing control, the urge to restrain and fuck her while he bites and claws at her delicate skin becoming over whelming

"I want you too" she whispers as his thrusts become deeper and fast pace, he aims for her sweet spot, making her moan loudly tugging at his hair, letting him know she was ready for what he wanted.

Gaara thrusting into her as hard as he could, Shae holding onto the sheets, with one hand, reaching down with the other playing with her clit as he kept his hands on her hips keeping his rapid pace, she bucks her hips the intensity of his hits against her spot almost too much, she climaxes screaming his name.

Gaara before completely releasing he pulls out, turning her over, arching her back she meets his thrusts, his hands digging and dragging across her back and sides, he leans down reaching for her clit, Shae closing her eyes, gripping the sheets ready for another climax, she feels him releasing into her once again, as does she

"Wait" she says pushing him to the bed, climbing on top, his hands already trying to bring her onto his cock before she could straddle him

"No, Gaara wait" she holds onto his hands, seeing his expression become a little flustered at her telling him to wait

"Just for a minute" she says, aiming his cock at her anus

"No, not while.. I'm like this" he says still fighting the urge to force himself into her for release

"I want you too" she sits down, the familiar sensation of being stretched, she sits all the way down taking in his length.

"A few more seconds" she says as his hands harshly stroke against her thighs.

She begins bouncing up and down, Gaara moans loudly in relief, he reaches down sliding three fingers into her, using his thumb to rub her clit, she tenses climaxing once again, using her euphoria of orgasm to thrust harshly into her, Shae taking in his rapid jagged movement, the pleasure from being stimulated from both his cock and fingers over riding the discomfort of being stretched, Gaara releasing once again, he reaches up with his free hand around the back of her neck puling her to meet his lips

"I'm… ah.. so..ah sorry… Shae" he grunts as she continues bouncing on his length

"Don't be… I'm enjoying-oh god Gaara" she climaxes, Gaara seeing her eyes drowning in pleasure. Staying inside her, he rolls both of them to be on top, he straightens out still thrusting into her

"Say it" he growls as he plays with her clit

"mmm, Say what?" she moans playing with her breasts, then biting her lip, his darkened gaze keeping her aroused

"You're mine" he grunts

"I'm yours" she breathes, his movement becoming steady and deep instead of erratic when she would tell him she was his, his breathing heavy against her ear, Shae digging her nails into his back from pleasure, releasing into her once again, playing with her clit until she reaches hers.

The effects of the tiny treat wearing off, he slows his pace, as not to hurt her from pulling out. He holds her close, still crouched over her kissing her softly along where his hands had squeezed and dragged along her delicate soft skin.

He sighs heavily, his head buried between her breasts knowing she was going to be bruised with his hand prints, already seeing light bruising forming

"Gaara?.. Are you okay?" she asks, running her hands through his hair massaging his scalp, he nods, listening to her heart beat, hearing her yawn, he looks up to see her rub her eyes, fighting to stay awake.

Gaara moves to the side, returning to holding her close, leaving no space between them

"I'm fine" she says softly, turning to face him, he doesn't say a word, only holding her and stroking her cheek, she rests her hand on his chest smiling, falling asleep.

He waits until she's in deep sleep before leaving the bed, re dressing and leaving to his office, there waiting was Madame.

"I have the list completed with pictures" she says holding out a file, he opens it, shuffling through a few before coming to the blonde he had given him the box, leaving it at the top before closing it

"It was her, I expect this never to happen again" he says handing her the file, she nods then bows

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" then leaves, he thinks for a few minutes before returning to their bed

Shae still in the same position, he takes off his clothes returning her to his embrace once again

 **…**

Ten ten having learned from Ren that the letter was from a woman named Ayami, she waits for Neji.

"You have something for me?" she hears looking up from her book to see Neji

"Yeah" she reaches into her pocket handing it over to him, he takes it and walks away

"Neji, you alright?" she asks seeing him there mentally but not there, he nods and continues out of her shop

He looks over the letter, not seeing a stamp or return address, he opens it

 _I want to apologize  
Please meet me at the pond  
I'll be waiting for you every day at 2_

He turns over the letter not seeing a name, he checks the time, sprinting towards the pond. A woman with long black hair, he reaches out touching her shoulder gently, she jumps startled, turning coming face to face with Ayami

"How did you know about this place" his softened expression returning to his normal stoic self

"I used to wonder where you would go everyday when you didn't have training or a mission… I followed you one time" she says with a blush across her face

"What did you want to apologize for?" he asks, beginning to feel irrationally angry at her presence in the place that had ignited his and Shae's complex relationship

"For what I did.." she says lowering her eyes

"It was a mistake, no need to-"

"It wasn't a mistake, I'm only apologizing for being straight forward, I thought that's what you liked in a woman.." she says glancing up at him then to the ground

"Ayami…" he sighs trying to think of what to say

"Give me one reason why we can't go on one date.." she says waiting for his answer

Neji thinks about it, the letter he gave to Ren, Shae not returning, her letter telling him to find someone to care about.

"I'll wait for you at the coffee shop at six tonight… give you a few hours to think about it, if you don't show then… no hard feelings" she says softly then leaves

He watches her leave, his eyes lingering on the spot where she had lit her fires, returning home, re-reading the letter.

Ayami waits at the café, 5:45, she orders herself a tea, drinking slowly, she waits until five after six, knowing he was always punctual she stands up walking out of the café, she breaths in the cold air.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had an errand to run, it had taken longer than expected" she hears turning to see Neji


	35. Chapter 35

She wakes to an empty bedside, wondering where Gaara had gone off too.

 _'_ _work maybe?'_ she thinks turning to check the time, seeing a glass of water and a small paper cup, she looks into the paper cup, one muscle relaxant and the other a pain killer. She stretches wincing at her muscles being worked for a long period of time, no longer used to so much exercise after her lung took a hit.

"You're awake" she hears Gaara's voice from the doorway, she smiles at him,

"Mhm" then takes the contents of the paper cup, drinking her cup of water. He walks over sitting next to her, Shae laying back down, his eyes lingering on the bruising of her skin.

"What's the matter?" she asks softly, then noticing his eyes looking her over, she looks down seeing small finger shaped bruising on her shoulders

"I'm fine I swear… a little exhausted but…" her voice trailing off as Gaara stands up turning away from her.

"I made you a bath… " he says then leaves the room, Shae not knowing what else to say to him knowing when he withdraws from her it takes a long time before he'll open up again.

She sighs, slowly sitting up, walking over to her closet pulling on her robe, hearing Gaara in the kitchen she walks into the bathroom, sliding into the milky water, pink rose petals floating around the surface, she sits down, the hot water soothing against her muscles.

Hearing a knock then the door opening, Gaara walks in crouching next to her

"I won't be back for a few hours. If you leave for Shota's opening please let Kankuro know and he'll escort you"

"What happened last night?.. You didn't hurt me, but I can tell you were struggling to control yourself.." she asks wanting answers

"I was given a gift thinking it was from you. Considering how adventurous and experimental you are, I decided to take it… I had stayed away for as long as I could. Until the need to be with you was unbearable." His eyes lingering on her shoulders, she sinks further into the water to hide them from him

"What was it?" meeting his eyes

"It was an aphrodisiac, causing a heightened state of arousal and aggression. what I had thought was your choice of gift didn't seem unusual... You have asked me to restrain your hands and spank you when we were intimate." He explains as Shae sits up taking his hand resting on the side of the tub into hers

"I know it's too late now but when it comes to taking anything like that, we'll do it together, alone in our room" she kisses his hand, He nods agreeing with her delayed rule on aphrodisiacs

 _'_ _Your skin is more delicate than I realized… How could you look at me the same way as if I haven't marked you'_ he thinks as she smiled and held his hand, his aggression while induced didn't affect her view of him

"Gaara, while I don't want you to leave, didn't you say you had somewhere to be?" she asks kissing his hand again leaning against the side of the tub, he nods leaning in then pausing, Shae meeting him the rest of the way kissing him softly

"Have a good day" she says smiling watching the door close behind him

 **…**

"You are not to set foot outside this house, do you understand?" Madame snaps at Yuina, she nods

"Yes, I understand" she says her eyes on the marble floor

"Mei, how could you have let this happen. She is your responsibility, you should know better than to give away such a thing and to the Kazekage no less. Are you listening?" Madame's voice dripping of venom

"Of course I'm listening. Is she hurt?" she asks folding her hands in front of her

"I do not know.. You are to stay here with Yuina until the festival" narrowing her eyes at her disobedient student

"I have appointments to keep-"

"You should have thought of the future before executing your plan" madame snaps

"I did" she snaps back at her, turning on her heel and leaving to her room

…

"Kankuro, you look lovely" she smiles, a hint of sarcasm in her voice from him not bothering to change into something more casual than his uniform

"So do you" using the same tone as her, eying her plain dark blue long sleeved dress, with gold chained belt hugging her hips

"Shut up" she shakes her head, having tried on multiple dresses, deciding on the softest fabric with the least structure to it, on the count of heavy or structured dresses pushing into her bruises

"How was your night?" he asks walking along side her as she pulls on her coat

"uh, interesting" she says glancing at him

"I heard there was a mishap" he says looking down at her

"Well…" she looks up at him

 _'_ _Did Gaara tell him?... I know they're close but he doesn't seem like he would-'_

"That the party ended early on the count of a small fire" he says smiling

"O-oh no I left with Gaara, I missed it" she smiles

"Why did you two leave early? I thought Shota was your friend?" he says as they turn the corner

"For… reasons" she looks up at him raising her brow, Kankuro making a face

"Sorry I asked" he puts his hands in his pockets looking away from her

"It was because we had-" she snickers

"I know what reasons are" he says having a slight blush

"Look we're here" she smiles still amused at making him uncomfortable, he sighs

"Let get this over with" he walks up the stairs

"Over with? Not an art fan?" she looks at him tilting her head

"Meh, I don't get it" he shrugs as they walk through the doors

"Your puppets are art if you think about it, they're hand made-"

"My puppets are weapons" he looks at her from the corner of his eye

"And they're creepy little weapons too" she smiles

"Ugh you made it, thank god" Shota whispers in her ear hugging her, Shae tensing up trying not to cringe

"Of course I made it. What's wrong?" she says looking around the crowded area

"Everything, they ended the tour with one of the pieces you were supposed to see first, how hard is it to put up a painting? I numbered them for gods sake" he says glaring over her shoulder at the director

"How was your night with that guy?" she asks trying to get his mind of the painting

"Great, then I told him to get out of my bed and leave" he smiles

"Was it because of your muse?" she asks, Shota sighs heavily

"No… Yes, it's-

"Complicated?" he nods "I know how that is.."

"How was your night?" he asks in a low voice, glancing around

"Too many ears" she says then nodding towards Kankuro, Shota clears his throat then straightens out

Shae's eyes wander around the room landing on the older woman from last night.

"Who's that?" she asks Shota, he follows her eyes

"That is the proud owner of the infamous tea house Madame Yuri. Their business opened about five years ago"

 _'_ _That's why she sounded familiar..'_ placing her voice to a phone call Gaara had asked her to make, concerned Shae would be weary of having so many women around.

"Hmm, they have a small shop that sells home made 'gifts' as they call it, right?" she asks looking back at Shota

"Mhm, along with salts, bath oils, body oils. They also entertain guests like last night, dancers" he says glancing from her to Madame Yuri "I wouldn't make conversation with her"

"Why not?" she looks back at him

"You're already having a hard time getting people to like you here and if they find out you know or talk to her in public, they may like you even less, while their business is accepted here, it will put pressure on the Kazekage" he explains

"Sand people are so hard to please…. What if I want a bath oil then what?" she smiles at him

"Then I'll have someone get it for you" she hears Kankuro on her left

"These tea houses seem to be everywhere, came across another one on a mission" she smiles

"You're a shinobi? How didn't I know?" Shota asks slightly stunned

"No uniform?" she shrugs

"What rank are you?" he asks fascinated

"Chunin, going to take the jonin exam in a few months" she smiles and nods not noticing Kankuros nervous glance

For the next few hours she made conversation with whatever important person Shota and Kankuro pointed out.

 **...**

She leaves back to her room, sitting down on the couch seeing a letter propped up against her book, opening it

 _Please come home_

 _Naruto_

Sighing as she stands up, slowly walking to the room packing her things and waits for Gaara to return

Hearing the door open, she looks up smiling seeing how restless he looked she walks over to him

"Bad day?" he looks up almost surprised to see her

"Hn.." he reaches up stroking her cheek, stepping closer, his eyes wandering over to her old travel bag

"You're leaving" his eyes still on her bag

"Yes, but not because of last night. I just received a letter from Naruto, they need me" she steps closer holding onto his retreating hand

"It has been a while since you've been to the leaf village"

Seeing him keeping his stoic mask he used for the public while they were alone worries her, she steps closer, lifting her hands to his face causing him to meet her eyes.

"I consider last night to be rough sex, that's all. I know it doesn't seem that way to you, but you did nothing wrong… I bruise like a peach, I'm surprised I didn't have more during training… I'm not made of glass" she says softly, his eyes soften slowly letting down his guard.

"I thought-"

"I know… Stop pushing me away when something happens, that's what hurts, you putting up your guard when I made it clear I want to be with you, when I have concerns I'll bring them up" she leans in kissing him, he nods sighing in relief, very carefully bringing his arms around her

 **…**

"Bestie!" Shae yells before attacking Ten ten with a hug, out of instinct Ten ten steps to the side grabbing Shae's wrist flipping her onto her back, pinning her to the ground with one knee on her chest

"Oh Shae, I'm so sorry!" Ten ten says covering her mouth, then sitting her up, dusting her off

"I need to get back to training, my reflexes are starting to suck" she coughs

"No, that was me, I was sparing with Lee earlier. How long are you back for?" Ten ten asks helping her to stand

"A few days, then back to Suna…. sooo lunch?" she asks looking at the time, Ten ten nods, closing her shop for the hour while they walk over for some barbecue

"How's Suna?" she asks having already placed an order for both of them

"Good, I've been making a lot of progress with Chaos… we can connect effortlessly half the time and experimenting with new techniques" she explains sipping at her tea

"Why haven't you told Gaara again?" she asks in a low voice glancing around

"He's… concerned whenever I bring up training or the jonin exam, I think I'll pass it no problem this time, in either village" she nods smiling.

Ten ten's eyes darting out the window, she reaches up to the blinds

"The sun's in my eyes" she says trying to untie the knot holding the blinds up, Shae smiles reaches up trying to help her, glancing outside seeing a familiar face. Neji walking with a woman into the jewelry store across the street, she pauses her hands hovering over the knot. Ten ten sighs lowering her hands

"I was going to tell you in a few minutes… They've been dating for a few weeks" Ten ten says having a hard time reading Shae's expression

"I told him to find someone to care about, I guess he has" her voice unchanged "What's her name?" she asks still watching the doors to the jewelry store, leaving the blinds up

"Ayami I think" ten ten says as their food arrives

"He was always generous…" she says seeing them come back out of the store, Ayami holding a small bag smiling.

Shae turning her attention back to Ten ten, picking up a piece of meat and placing it on the small grill.

….

 _'_ _He found someone… good, that's what should happen and that's that. He never did come back to Suna for me just…. I'm glad he's happy and Gaara makes me happy.. I'm... I need to stop, he found someone who's heart isn't so defective..'_ Shae sighs repacking her bag for Suna. She picks it up walking to the door, opening it, staring at the person in front of her for a few seconds, every thought vanishing

"Hey kid." Asuma smiles, Shae drops her bag hugging him tightly feeling tears coming to the surface

"I haven't seen you in months" she says trying to calm her voice

"Yeah, you had me worried, you only came back once in the last few months, and it was when I was on a mission… I asked to personally take you back to Suna" he says patting the top of her head as she lets go

"We should head out" he picks up her bag throwing it over his shoulder

"So how's your lung?" he asks as they head to the gate of the leaf village

"Good, Sakura cleared me for training, so I get to start on that again, which is great, believe me I was going stir crazy only being allowed one walk a day, it was starting to feel like prison" she laughs

"What about you?"

"Good, Kurenai has almost got the invitations done, we're aiming for mid to late summer, don't know yet"

"So in other words Kurenai hasn't told you yet" she smiles

"Yup" he smiles back

"You're late" she stops dead in her tracks hearing the familiar tone

"I'm never late" she hears Asuma say mimicking her voice then he looks down at her, expecting her to call him a jack ass

"You okay?" he taps her arm, snapping her out of it

"Yeah, sorry I thought I forgot something" she says smiling at Asuma, then looking over at Neji, seeing Kankuro next to him

"Hey" she smiles, suddenly feeling uneasy

"Let's go" Kankuro says waiting for her, she nods and continues walking with Asuma next to her, and Neji and Kankuro in the back. Every once and a while feeling Neji's stare burning into the back of jer head.

"You tired?"

"Huh?" she looks around being snapped out of her thoughts, Asuma looking concerned

"Are you tired? We can stop for the day" he says watching her playing with a strand of her hair

"Stop babying me, my lung's at a hundred percent, I can keep walking" she nods

"We should still rest for the night" she hears Neji a few feet behind her

"He's right, we'll stop at that hotel up there" Kankuro tells her

"I could sleep on the ground" she shrugs, receiving a few odd looks

"What?" she says looking at each of them, except Neji who was keeping his stoic expression

"That's the first time you ever wanted to sleep on the ground, you made such a fuss that time Yamato didn't have enough room for the small house" Asuma says teasing her, seeing him reach into his pocket pulling out a cigarette

"Hey, the ground was wet and fucking gross, and don't smoke, I don't have time to heal your lungs every few months" she says smacking it out of his hand

"But that's your job" he says amused, seeing her annoyed expression she holds out her hand, Asuma sighs placing his package of cigarettes in her hand

"See, nice clean air-ahh" she says smiling placing her hand on Asumas chest healing any minor damage to his lungs

"Not that one" Kankuro says seeing Shae trying to walk to a small hotel down the road

"This one" he nods his head to a slightly bigger more elegant looking one.

"Looks expensive" Asuma says

"It's paid for" Kankuro shrugs walking in

"You?" Asuma asks

"The Kazekge" Kankuro says, Shae feeling her cheeks heat up, Asuma looks down at her, as she keeps walking following Kankuro

He hands her the room key

"Is there a reason the Kazekage is being so generous?" Asuma says as they walk up the stairs

"We're dating" Shae says glancing at Asuma

"He's been courting Shae for months now" Kankuro says watching Neji from the corner of his eye, receiving no reaction from him

"So the rumors are true then" Asuma scratching his head

"Rumors?" she looks at him

"That the Kazekage was dating a woman matching your description, I wasn't going to jump to conclusions until I asked" he says looking at her then glancing at Neji as they stop in front of her room

 _'_ _I missed a lot_ ' he thinks as she opens her door "See you at dinner" Asuma says as they continue down the hall

"Yeah" she says closing the door, sitting on the bed unable to shake the feeling of having Neji close, a mix of butterfly's and anxiety.

 _'You shouldn't be feeling like this... He's doing his job to escort you back that's it...'_

She sighs deciding to see if there was a hot spring downstairs opening the door to see Neji.

"You forgot your bag" he says walking passed her, setting it down next to the bed, she hold onto the door

"Thanks" she says as Neji's hand reaches above her head closing the door, leaning down holding her chin in his hand kissing her softly, feeling a small electric wave rush through her, she gasps stepping back covering her mouth hitting the door, Neji stepping closer.

"I need you to leave" she says opening the door, holding it open for him, he walks toward the door, stopping then raising his hand to her face stroking her cheek lovingly, Shae reaching up to smack away his hand from her face, only to have him hold onto it, bringing it to his lips, unable to read what he's thinking, kissing it gently then leaving. Shae stands holding the door open too stunned to react.

Eventually she lets it close.

 _'_ _No,he can't... he's with...God damn you Neji..'_ she thinks sinking to the floor, her thoughts consuming her

 **…** **.**

"Why is he here?" she whispers to Asuma, making their way to the entrance of the Sand village

"He asked to be assigned for your tai jutsu training" Asuma replies

"Why? We have other people here for that" she whispers back

"It'd be better if it was Lee, but I know you'd send him back home considering he has a kid. So he volunteered" he explains "Probably needs a break, he's constantly been on mission"

She nods and keeps walking, making their way to the Kazekages office, Kankuro enters first then Asuma and Neji last.

She smiles at Gaara, a small flicker of annoyance behind his eyes at the sight of Neji.

"I trust everything went well" His eyes lingering on Shae before looking to Kankuro

"Yeah, she didn't scream when she seen a giant ant" Kankuro smirks looking over at her

"I scream once because of a giant ass scorpion. I'm never gonna hear the end of that- Let it go" she says rolling her eyes at Kankuro, he laughs

"Naruto sent me with this" Asuma says walking up to the desk handing him two scrolls from his pocket "Shae's medical report and continuation of her tai jutsu training"

Gaara nods taking the scrolls from Asuma

"Thank you, will you both be staying until morning?" he asks

"I will be. Neji was assigned to be helping her with tai jutsu" Asuma explains, Gaara opening the scroll, quickly reading through it. A smirk beginning to pull at Neji's lips noticing Gaara's very subtle grip of the scroll, before setting it down on his desk, he turns to Kankuro who nods and leaves the room.

"You will have to stay in one of the spare rooms until we prepare for your long term stay"his voice and expression unchanged

….

 _'_ _I should've kept jogging even though they threw a fit last time'_ she thinks panting, an hour into her tai jutsu with Neji, who was barely breaking a sweat. Shae avoiding him whenever there was a chance of both of them being alone, still weary to bring up him kissing her or even knowing how to bring it up to Gaara, or to keep it to herself

"It'll get easier" he says watching her walk over to her bottle of water, then dropping to the ground, drinking the rest of it.

 _'_ _Couldn't have Asuma stayed.. and make it less awkward..'_ she thinks standing back up

"You can stay there, we'll take a break" he says walking over to his bottle, picking it up leaning against the wall

She sighs sitting back down _'I can't tell Gaara about that kiss.. I don't know what he'll do and it's not like I invited him to do it, right?... ugh and he keeps avoiding making contact with his hits… I'd probably be bruised up by now if he didn't'_

"Lady Shae?" she turns to see a woman with pale skin raven hair and green eyes

"Yes?" she stands up dusting herself off

"I was sent here to help you choose a few outfits for the festival next week"

"Could you give me a few minutes, I'm dirty" she says looking down at her training uniform

"There's no need to worry, we have brought a collection for you up stairs in your room" she says waiting for Shae to follow

"Um okay, sure" she says looking over at Neji, his expression unchanged, pushing himself off of the wall following her

In her room are three hanging racks filled with different designed dresses and kimono's, filled with every color imaginable.

"We were uncertain if you wanted to go with a spring palette, or your favorite colors." Shae looks over the racks, a deep green catching her eye she reaches out, then stopping realizing her hands were still dirty she excuses herself, quickly changing in the bathroom and washing her hands, coming back out. One of the women taking Neji's measurements.

She wonders why they were taking it down

"Go ahead, pick what you want" she says happily returning her measuring tape along his arms. Neji looks up at Shae watching her holding the green dress, setting it to the side then an other, her eyes wandering over to the kimonos, holding a soft petal pink with white Kamila along the bottom, being reminded of her first official date with Gaara.

Placing it back on the rack and picking up a emerald green white small red flower petals, laying it to the side with the others.

The raven haired assistant walks over to Shae "We were told you prefer lingerie, there's a small collection in your bedroom"

"Thank you" she smiles, leaving the dresses and walking to her bedroom, another rack filled with garter belts, stockings and laced underwear, taking a few different colors, matching them with her selected dresses and setting them on the bed.

"The Kazekage would like to see you" she hears Kankuro as she walks out of the bedroom, and points to herself unsure if he was talking to her, he nods.

"Sure" she looks to the two women, they nod letting her know it was okay to leave

"We have his measurements, it should be ready for the festival" the raven hared woman smiles

"Great, thank you ladies" Kankuro smiles and leaves with Neji

"She didn't receive my letters because of you..." Neji says as they continue down the hall

"..She made her choice" he smirks and keeps walking, Neji glaring at him before walking down to the next floor were his room was

 _A/N: Seems I lost a few follower's after Shae was officially with Gaara. O.o Remember their are reasons for reasons. . ... Unless it's for other reasons.. too many lemons? storyline not fast enough? Or maybe got bored I don't know but those who keep reading, thank you :D  
Next chapter, let's turn the smut dial to max ;)_


	36. Chapter 36

During the week of the festival; the special guests arrived, for the first two days Shae had walked around the streets with Kankuro and Neji, Kankuro never leaving her side, neither did Neji. Still uneasy at having them together she pushes it to the back of her mind.

"Shae!" she hears, turning around searching the crowd seeing a familiar face she smiles walking over to Kaneki, pulling him into a hug

"How are you?" she says letting him go as he blushes

"Good, Chiyo's around here, we got separated" he says scratching the back of his head

"It is rather crowded. You're getting tall" she says placing her hand on top of his head then bringing it to herself, coming up to chest level, realizing why he turned beet red after hugging him

"I got us some sweets" Chiyo says coming into view, glaring at Kaneki

"H-hey Chiyo" he smiles as she rolls her eyes shoving the packaged candy in his hand

"Are you enjoying the festival Shae?" she smiles offering her some of her chocolates she was opening

"Thank you, I am, it's my first one" she smiles taking the chocolate

"Where's your baby?" Chiyo asks looking behind her at Kankuro and Neji to see if they were holding her

"Um" she looks down eating the chocolate, Kaneki whispers in her ear, she blushes looking down

"How do you like it here in the sand village?" Chiyo changing the subject

"It's nice here, interesting people" she smiles

"We need to head back" Kankuro says, Shae sighs remembering having to go to the party for the prince and lord in the garden, Kaneki pouting slightly, then Chiyo giving him a slightly annoyed look

"I know, I haven't visited in forever, I'll come by next week and send the day with you two" she smiles, looking over at Chiyo wondering if that would be okay or make things worse for Kaneki

"Sure" Chiyo says after a few seconds, nodding

"Great, I'll see you then" she waves leaving

...

"I need to change" she says walking passed the hall to the garden and up the stairs to her room

"Alright, I'll wait for you down here" Kankuro says leaning against the wall still in his uniform, Neji following her up the stairs, she turns her head to glance at him, looking her dead in the eye, she turns forward and keeps walking, he stops at his floor watching her continue walking up the stairs

Making it to her room sighing heavily before changing into her emerald wrap dress, remembering Gaara telling her he didn't like her hair up, she carefully twists her hair in a low bun, holding it together with one pin framing her face with a few strands of hair.

 _'I wonder how long it'll take until he takes it out..'_

Checking her dress in the mirror one last time before leaving, Neji waits for her outside the door, glancing over his outfit; black slacks, charcoal grey button up shirt with a blazer.

 _'_ _Huh, that's what they wanted his measurements for, he is technically a guest and would be invited to this… most likely out of respect to the leaf village on Gaaras part'_ She thinks closing the door and walks to the stair case, never knowing exactly what to say to him. Ten ten having told her Shae's letter to him disappearing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Kankuro says after they reach the garden, she nods, music and people mingling, she sighs not recognizing anyone, wondering where Gaara is.

"Here" she hears next to her, she looks up at Neji holding a glass of champagne, she takes it from him, having a sip.

"So…Ten ten said you're dating someone named Ayami" she says softly trying to have a normal conversation with him, instead of keeping silence between them, Neji lets out a small laugh, she looks up at him slightly confused

"We've been apart for months and that's what you want to talk about?" he says a small smirk on his face, feeling annoyed she turns to him

"I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you that won't end up as an argument in front of all these people the least you can do is try" she says her voice having an edge of annoyance

"I'm not dating Ayami. I've been on one date I can hardly call that dating" he explains

"I seen you with her walking into that jewelry store where you bought me…" her voice trailing off then sipping her drink

"She was having her watch fixed, I ran into her down the street, she asked me to tag along and I did. If I knew you were in the village, I would've came straight to you" he says in a low voice, so no one around will hear

"You went on a date with Ayami, how do you know her? Or was it just by chance?" she asks ignoring what he said, he sighs

"She grew up close to where I lived"

"So neighbors, She's beautiful" she says softly watching the bubbles floating to the top of her glass

"There's never a good time, is there" he says making her look back up at him, their eyes locking

"I had written –"

"Shae! I haven't seen you in such a long time, come, let me introduce you" She hears then is whisked away from Neji

"Shota? What are you doing?" she says bewildered

"You look like you were about to drown in his eyes… Ex-boyfriend I take it" he whispers low

"Something like that" she says as they come to a couple standing alone in the corner

"Shae, this is Prince Hiroto, and his fiance Aoi" Shota says bowing, she does the same

"No need for formalities, this is a party after all" Hiroto says smiling at then

"Your name was Shae was it?" she looks to Aoi her voice gentle and airy, she nods

"Oh I love your necklace" she says stepping away from the prince towards her, taking the sand filled heart in her hands "Did the Kazekage give it to you?" she asks her green eyes curious and dazzling

"My love.." Hiroto says, she turns to look at him and he shakes his head, she steps back to his side

"Forgive my fiancé for such a personal question, it's not often we come across… well" he says taking a sip of his wine, his eyes following along her figure, then turning his attention back to Aoi

"Shota's been our friend for years, and we adore him.. a gift before he takes you to meet another one of our friends" Aoi says waving over their servant across the garden

"A box of our finest treats" she says waving the servant to hand her the small purple box wrapped in a sapphire blue bow

"Thank you, you're very kind" she bows then looks up seeing Aoi pouting to Hiroto, who still shakes his head

"I'll make it up to you" he says softly placing his hand of her lower back

"Excuse us" Shota bows moving Shae along

"What was that all about?" she whispers to Shota when out of ear range from anyone

"They want to have sex with anyone who looks exotic to them, which is why they visit Kumogakure a few times a year" he whispers back

"Are you serious?" she stifles a laugh he nods smiling

"There you are" she hears a familiar raspy voice, she smiles turning to face Gaara, fighting the urge to pull him into a much needed kiss, she steps closer looking at his lips then to his eyes

"Hi" she sighs Shota quietly walking off

"Come with me" he says walking to the right down a long isle of growing leaves for roses, finding a bench hidden along the rose bushes, once out of view he pulls her close, kissing her his kiss filling her with a need for more.

Gaaras hand gently pulling out the clip from her hair, placing it in his pocket, her hair being set free. Tucking a few strands behind her ear before kissing her again, making her smile

"I see you've met the prince and his fiancé.." he says his eyes on the purple box in her hand

"Yes, they gave me this as a present" she sets her glass on the bench, opens it, what look like truffles. Picking one up, putting it in her mouth, stepping closer to Gaara, pulling him into a deep kiss before shoving the truffle into his mouth with her tongue then pulling away smiling, Gaara slightly shaking his head with a small smile knowing he should've seen that coming, picking up another she eats it, the center filled with a tangy cream filling.

He leads her out of the enclosed space back to the crowed area of the garden, Neji having been watching her sees that her hair was down, with Gaara leading her to talk to several new people. Kankuro eventually coming to Gaara whispering and leaving with him.

She watches the musicians softly strumming on their guitars, while another taps along in time with his drum, encouraging the people nearby to dance as they see fit.

She turns her head to see Neji stop next to her

"Did you want one?" she asks before remembering he wasn't a fan of sweets, then lowers her hand holding the box. Neji holds out his hand for the sweet, trying his best to smooth out her annoyance with him, she looks at his extended hand for a second then places one of the truffles in his hand, he quickly eats it, she looks down at the contents of the box then eats another, closing and wrapping the ribbon back around it.

She smiles seeing Shota dancing with a young woman.

"Your friend?" Neji asks

She glances up at him

"Yup, we met at his art show" she pauses thinking of what else to say to him

"A lot of people miss having you around the leaf village" he says watching her reaction carefully.

"I visit when I can" she says still watching people dance

"Why did you volunteer to help me train?.." she asks softly

"I needed to talk to you, this seemed to be the only way" he replies

She looks up at him, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks and her heart picking up speed.

"Excuse me " she says walking to the door, Neji follows her

"Are you okay?" he asks as they walk up the stairs

"Yeah, I'm going to lay down, I'm… uh tired" she says, her skin becoming overly sensitive, suddenly aware how smooth the fabric of the dress felt against her skin

"If you don't feel well, we should go to the hospital" he says walking beside her down the hall to her room she shared with Gaara.

"Um… no"

 _'_ _Why do I feel so turned on right now.. where's Gaara'_ her thoughts wandering over to Gaara, remembering that darkened expression, having him thrusting deep and hard into her, his fingertips dragging against her skin

"Shae" she looks up being snapped out of her thought, her eyes meeting Neji's, looking over his features, along his jaw line, down his fitted shirt reminded of how muscular he is underneath, all the while biting her lip.

"I have to go" she says forcing herself to look away from him, opening then closing the door behind her, she looks at the box of chocolate in her hand, opening the box, a card stuck to the lid

"To be shared with.. that special someone.." she reads _'fuck..'_

"Are you sure you're alright?" she hears behind her, turning to see Neji, his eyes fixed on her mouth, then tearing them away rubbing them

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I just need to relax" she says regaining Neji's attention back on her mouth

"If you're feeling ill… I should" he steps closer bringing his hand to her chin "Help you.. in anyway I can" tracing her lips with his thumb, a small moan escaping her lips, her eyes widen backing up against the wall, covering her mouth dropping the box

Neji following her, lifting his right hand, making her lower her hand covering her mouth.

"Neji please" she says feeling an aching need between her legs

"Yes?" his voice having a slight growl to it, looking down her body, his eyes landing onto the sash keeping her dress closed

"Neji.. I need..mmm" she says biting her lip, his hand gently stroking her face, between her breasts, holding onto the sash, slowly pulling at it

"Neji, please" her breathing becoming shallow trying not to lean into his touch

"Stop" she breaths as he's almost finished unraveling her dress

"I'm trying.. Believe me… but you're making it worse by whispering my name and begging please" he growls at her she bites her lip

"You keep making this more difficult" the knot coming undone by the lack of tension holding it in place, he looks down as it falls open, the delicate dusty rose color fabric teasing him with only a peak of what's underneath, her matching garter belt connected to her nude stockings

"Did you have to wear that?" he growls finally losing control, his hands grabbing her ass lifting her as he pins her against the wall, grinding himself against her, his lips silencing her moan, the truffles causing a lust filled haze, every sense of right and wrong slowly slipping away

"Neji.. ah.. Neji stop!" she yells, he tears himself away from her, standing a few feet away from her, she drops to the floor, covering her breasts with one arm and her pussy with the other. his dissatisfied expression, the same hungry need Gaara had.

"I can't.." she whispers feeling how wet she was, beginning to rub over her panties, needing release, Neji's hands balling into fists, trying to restrain himself

As the door opens, she looks over seeing Gaara, her blush deepening as he sees her on the floor. Her dress barely hanging on, covering herself, then looking over at Neji standing a few feet from her, their eyes locking in an aggressive state, Neji reading his stance as Gaara advances to him,

"Gaara" she moans, causing both of them to stop and look at her, watching as she fingers herself, while massaging her breasts with the other hand

"I need you-ah!" she moans squirting into her hand, breathing heavy, biting her lip as she looks to both of them, her eyes lingering on their pants tenting.

She crawls over to Gaara quickly, pulling at his pants freeing his cock, he reaches down holding her hands

"How many of the tru-oh" regardless of him holding her hands she leans in taking him into her mouth, sucking eagerly

"Shae st-ah" Gaara holds onto the back of her head spilling into her mouth

"I had two" she says taking off her dress the rest of the way and throwing it to the side along with her soaked panties. Gaara pulls his pants back up, until Shae stops him, trying to wrap her tongue around the tip

"Shae…" his voice more raspy than before, she looks up at him, his face red to have had her blatantly get him off in front of someone

"I'm sorry.. I need…mmm" she returns her fingers to her pussy, looking behind her at Neji, every second without release feeling like torture

"Fuck me" she says staring Neji in the eyes, crawling over to Neji forcing him onto his back, untying his belt, feeling arms around her, then being dragged off of Neji

"Stop" Gaara growls in her ear, kneeing behind her, exciting her further from having him growl into her ear

"If this is what you had a few weeks ago, I can't believe you were strong enough to hold back for so long" she whispers looking at him over her shoulder, feeling between her legs pulling down his pants enough to free his cock, sitting down on his length, she bounces hard onto him.

Gaara forgetting why he wanted her to stop, he lets her continue to bounce onto him, holding her tighter around her waist grunting, hearing muffled moans from Shae he looks up to see Neji at her mouth, holding onto her hair with his eyes closed. She tightens around Gaara's length, he releases into her, Shae climaxing at the same time, the vibration from her moans causing Neji to spill into her mouth. Swallowing before being pulled away from Neji.

Gaara turning her to face him as he picks her up, taking her to the bedroom, Shae extends her hand motioning for him to join them.

"No.." Gaara whispers to her as they enter the bedroom

"Gaara please mmm please" she purrs into his ear biting and sucking at his ear then down his neck before he places her on the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes. Neji stands at the door way, wanting more than anything to be deep inside her, but not while Gaara was there again to witness his release and sexual desires, neither did Gaara.

Shae crawls off the bed taking off the rest of her lingerie, holding onto Nejis hand pulling him into the room, crawling back onto the bed. Gaara pulling her to the foot of the bed by her hips, turning her on her back, bringing his face to her pussy.

She reaches to the side of the bed pulling down his pants stroking Nejis length. his need over riding his discomfort, taking off the rest of his clothing he climbs onto the bed kneeling next to her head, she begins sucking hard and fast while moaning as Gaara's tongue danced on her clit. Gaara glances up at Neji, stopping what he was doing he stands up walking over to the night stand, taking out a small contaner, he returns to between Shae's legs before throwing a condom next to Neji's knee spilling into her mouth again before he notices the wrapper next to him.

Shae seeing the wrapper, tears it open, using her mouth to roll it into his cock, she looks down at Gaara entering her without one, she sits up holding onto his shoulders, lifting his face to hers

"That's not… fair" she says as he continues to thrust into her hard

"You're mine, I don't see a reason too" he grunts into her ear, gripping her ass to pull her harder into him, Shae tensing up, her nails digging into his skin

"Oh fuck Gaara!" she yells as she climaxes, Gaara releasing into her with a loud grunt burying his face into her neck. Feeling arms around her waist before being pulled away from Gaara, being forced to bend over before Neji thrusts into her, his hands digging into her hips making her cry out his name a mix of pain and pleasure in her voice, steadying herself by gripping the sheet in front of her, pushing back to meet his thrusts pushing Neji over the edge releasing into her, pulling out to finish releasing onto her pussy, having torn off the condom just before he entered her.

She lays on her side panting then turns onto her back propping herself up on her elbow looking up at Neji, seeing his smirk, she reaches down, picking up his mess then bringing her fingers up to her lips sucking on them keeping eye contact with him

"You're messy.." she purrs at him seeing his blush deepen, feeling movement next to her head she looks up at Gaara, smiling she wraps her fingers around his cock, while playing with her clit, Gaara reaching down squeezing her breasts, she bites her lip ready for another orgasm, Gaara spilling onto her chest covering her breasts. She squirts seeing his release, looking back up at Neji, a small flicker of annoyance

"It's only fair.." she smiles picking up Gaara's mess with her fingers licking it up, Gaara pulls her to kneel in front of him, as he licks and bites her breasts, feeling Nejis hands back on her hips, pushing himself against her anus, she sits down helping him, whimpering at him stretching her.

Gaara, glances up over her shoulder glaring at Neji, he reaches down between her legs playing with her clit to take her mind off the discomfort. Neji leaning his forehead against the back of her head, kissing her shoulders, resisting the urge to continue fucking her at a fast pace, she moves her hips letting him know she was ready, at least that's what he thought until he sees Gaara close in front of her, she moans as Gaara slides into her, kissing her, Nerji thrusts into her making her gasp into the kiss.

"Neji… again" she moans turning her head to look at him, her eyes filled with lust her voice trembling with anticipation, he smirks slowly moving in and out of her, making her groan

"No, harder, Neji please-Ah" Gaara thrusts hard into her making her turn to look at him

"mmm Gaara" she kisses him, Neji holding tighter onto her hips continually thrusting into her hard, she gasps at his sudden movements looking over her shoulder pulling him into a kiss, Gaara instantly matching his speed, she lets go of Neji holding onto Gaara's shoulder with her right hand holding onto Neji's hand on her left hip.

The pleasure from both men overwhelming, she screams as she squirts, Gaara and Neji releasing into her, feeling their cum running down her thighs, she rests her head on Gaara's shoulder panting, then looks up at him, he wipes her tears from being over whelmed

The effects from the truffles beginning to wear off for them, having eaten two she pouts as Gaara and Neji slowly pull out from her.

"Please I-" Neji lays her down on the bed, bringing his face between her legs, seeing Gaara mess slowly dripping out from her, he looks up at Shae who was waiting for him to continue

"I want to see you touch yourself" she smiles, sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy, forcing Gaaras cum out of her, her breathing becoming shallow already close, he forces his cock into her repeatedly slamming into her hard.

"Fuck Neii Ah" she cums, bucking her hips riding out her pleasure, ultimately tired but still aroused. Neji releases into her, crouched over her, kissing her softly pulling out then lying next to her on the right.

Gaara pulls her into his arms, lying down her back facing him, gently kissing the back of her head, pushing his cock into her anus, she pushes her hips back taking in his full length at once, resting her face against the pillow as he slowly picks up his pace, purposely delaying her gratification.

"Gaara… please" she whimpers as his slow pace continues to tease her, holding her hands hostage with his arm, hearing a moan of relief, Neji rapidly moving three of his fingers in and out of her while using his thumb to rub her clit, stopping before she reaches her peak, withdrawing his fingers sliding them deep into her mouth, letting out a disappointed sigh while sucking on then begging him with her eyes to keep going.

Her eyes following down his muscular body focusing on his growing length feeling her mouth water, he reaches down stroking himself having been watching her eyes. She whines wanting him inside her while Gaara continues to tease her with his slow pace

Her eyes focusing on Nejis smirk, leaning in he removes his fingers then kisses her. Gaara picking up speed she moans into their kiss loudly, feeling relief, Neji keeping their kiss connected he enters her, matching Gaaras speed placing her leg on his hip. She breaks the kiss to catch her breath, he keeps eye contact with her, seeing how much pleasure she was in, she tenses up breathing a jagged 'oh fuck' against Neji's mouth, they release into her after making sure she reached hers. They pull out slowly, Gaara still holding her against him he lets go of her hands, gently running his hand along her side, oblivious to her in the moment of how rough they had actually been with her, faint bruising appearing on her skin.

Gaara inwardly sighing no longer in a lustful haze, his mind begins to race with how the experience would affect her once it fully wears off and what would mean for their relationship.

She stares at Neji the small but powerful truffle having worn off, suddenly very aware of what they've done, Gaara's gentle affectionate strokes against her hip keeping her from panicking.

Neji watches her expression from euphoric to slowly being conflicted, he reaches out to her face, pausing, unsure if it was still okay to touch her, she stares at his hand for a few seconds before bringing it to her face, she looks down reaching for the blanket. Neji pulls it up, Gaara seeing the blanket move covers her still holding her close.

She stares into Neji's eyes as he strokes her cheek with his thumb, the warmth of Gaara's body and repetitive feel of Neji stroking her cheek lulling her to sleep.

Waiting until she was in deep sleep before Gaara carefully sits up, covering her not to wake her from the cool air. He walks to the foot of the bed, dressing, waiting at the doorway for Neji to follow him, Neji lets out a silent sigh watching her sleep for a few seconds more before leaving the bed, quickly dressing then following him out of the room into the hallway towards, Gaara's office.

"I see our agreement still stands" Neji says with a smirk on his face as the door closes, having enough of his tactics to keep her from him

"Tonight was a mistake which will never happen again" Gaara says trying to keep his voice calm

"Hm... normally I wouldn't suggest it however if we don't return to the bed soon she will wake up, and wonder where we've gone" Neji replies turning to the door

"You're not welcomed in our-"

"I was welcomed into your bed by Shae… I'm only following the agreement you outlined for when we are in Suna" He says leaving the door open as he walks back to the room.

Gaara takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself before returning to the room.

He enters the room, Neji holding onto Shae, he strips down to his underwear before sliding into bed, his movement waking her up, she turns over

"Where are you going?" she mumbles barely awake

"Nowhere" he whispers as she falls back asleep facing him, her arm resting on his chest, he holds onto her hand looking over her soft features, both men trying to figure out how to keep her from the other person without her realizing it.


	37. Chapter 37

Small movement stirs her awake, still tired she keeps her eyes closed ready to fall back to sleep, the feel of hot breath on her neck and a hand on her side gently stroking her. She smiles reaching for the hand on her side, slowly bringing it between her legs, the hot breath on her neck coming closer into a gentle kiss as the hand works rubbing small circles on her clit, she sighs slightly spreading her legs, reaching behind her stroking the hardened cock, she adjusts her hips letting him enter her slowly.

Soft grunts into the back of her neck bringing her to a slow orgasm, she tenses up breathing heavily into the pillow tightening around him. As she reaches her peak she arches her back further, hitting her sweet spot she climaxes, feeling his hold on her tighten as he reaches his.

Rubbing the rest of sleep away from her eyes she mumbles a 'good morning', with a smile on her face, opening her eyes to a disgusted angry glare from Gaara just above her shoulder.

"Good morning.." she hears in her ear and soft kiss on her shoulder, Neji's hand gently running over her body, he then sits up, swinging his legs on the side of the bed, pulling his clothes on.

Shae feels her cheeks burning she covers her mouth with the blanket, last night's memories flooding back to her.

' _Oh god, oh no, the fuck did we do..'_ she looks up at Gaara, his eye's still fixed on Neji, feeling tension rising, she very gently pulls the blanket up further, the movement breaking his concentration, he looks down at her, only her eyes visible from the blanket looking up at him uncertain, then down at her pillow. Gaaras expression softening at her uncertainty.

"It would be best if we put off training for a day or two, and let you rest…" Neji says looking over his shoulder at her, buttoning up his shirt, she nods from her pillow.

"I'm going to my room, I have a few things to do, I'll come back and see how you are" he says turning to face her, she turns her head only enough to see him at the corner of her eye.

"Okay" she says softly, as she sits up holding the blanket against her, Neji leans in kissing her then standing up leaving the room, the door to the hall way opening and closing a few seconds later. She glances at Gaara.

He pauses a few seconds thinking, she leans towards him resting her cheek against his back shoulder, moving to think of how to start a conversation. He turns back to her, bringing her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss then leaves the bed, she watches him quietly leave and the bathroom door closing.

She stares at the empty bed, curling up she rests her head on her knees, confused, and anxious about what Gaara must be thinking. She feels the blanket being pulled from her she looks up to see Gaara dripping with water, as he pulls her to her feet, being taken to join him in the shower.

…..

Ten ten,

I fucked up I'm in deeper shit than you could guess  
I don't know what to do  
I slept with Neji and Gaara.. together, like threesome together  
it wasn't my fault!… Who are we kidding, it was.

 _'_ _Fuck that doesn't look right either'_ she groans, taking the letter and tearing it up placing it in the basket next to her vanity, needing space to think she sits in her original designated room.

"Hm, I thought you would've been wandering outside with Kankuro" she hears Neji behind her

"No.. Kankuro and Baki are busy, they don't like me to wander without someone with me, safety and all" she says placing the pen down

"I'll take you" he says waiting for her at the doorway to her bedroom, slightly surprised he's respecting her privacy to her bedroom

"I don't think that's a good idea" she says still sitting at her vanity facing him

"Why not?" he asks in his usual tone, his hands by his side

"Well, Gaara is the one who assigns the person-"

"They're busy and the kazekage is too, you're restless, and need to be outside… I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape outside" keeping his usual tone, something in his words making her very aware being kept in that room was indeed beginning to feel like a cage

"Only where the vendors and games are" she says standing up

"Does the leaf have festivals?" she asks him as they pass by a few stands for candy, having vowed never to eat another "present" from someone she didn't know personally

"They do, it's calm like this in the morning, it's more crowed in the afternoon and evening" he answers her question, their mundane conversation keeps going as she avoids the topic she really wanted to talk to him about. He sighs, guiding her to their usual training area.

"Neji-"

"No one should hear us here" he says and keeps walking into the arena, she follows him.

"So um.." she says as they reach the middle of the field close enough to the entrance to notice if someone comes in but far enough for their conversation to be heard.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks turning to face her

"What do you mean?"

"We have a lot to talk about" he says keeping his tone even

"Well, last night.." she says softly glancing up at him every one and a while

"Alright, what are you thinking?" he asks

"I'm sorry for what happened, I thought they were regular chocolate until I seen the card and when I offered you one I didn't know and pulling you into the bedroom I-"

"Regardless if it was by accident, it still gave me a chance to be with you.." he looks up at her as he steps closer "Even if it wasn't ideal to have the kazekage there"

'Why are you so calm about this?" She asks looking up at him, searching his eyes for an answer. Concerned of how this was completely unlike him, expecting him to be furious to have had sex with Gaara in front of him and with both of them, having sworn he'd never do such a thing

He thinks about telling her the truth about Gaara and Neji's deal and how he refuses to lose her to Gaara, both leading to an even bigger fight than the one he wants to resolve, he says

"I understand you have a public relationship with the Kazekage and could set you in a bad light if anyone heard in passing or an argument between us what happened. This is me protecting you as I said I would… whether you want me too or not" he keeps a few inches of space between then

"If that's what you really are doing, why did you kiss me before.."

"I wanted to know if you still felt anything for me… " he answers honestly

"Did you read my letter at all? Ten ten said it disappeared but you went on a date and you just said you're protecting me whether I wanted you too or not.. it seems like you did" she keeps eye contact with him

"I did, Ren gave it to me"

"and?.. "

"I don't accept it, I had written to you several times, they didn't seem to reach you" he keeps his voice soothing

"Don't accept it? What letters?" she says stepping closer feeling mixed emotions

"I thought watching Hatsukoi with a new family was doing more harm than to comfort you. I had to leave back to the leaf village for an assignment, Naruto must've forgot to let you know, we just had our argument and there was no time for me to make it up to you, usually it's best to leave you alone for a while before trying to talk to you. We do fit but you seem to fight or pull away from me whenever you're given a chance. As for the letters, I had sent a total of 6, as for why they haven't reached you.." his voice trailing off, letting her come to her own conclusion

"No he wouldn't… no" she turns on her heel taking off running, only to have Neji hold on tight to her from behind

"I know it's upsetting to hear, but as you said he's busy and most likely in a meeting… You can't confront him about it right this second" he says, his soothing voice in her ear, feeling her shiver the slightest underneath his touch and the sound of his voice, the corner of his mouth wanting to form into a smirk

"I thought you left me…." She whispers feeling frustrated

"Of course not.." he lets her go as she turns to him.

"I over reacted to Hatsukoi because I did like seeing her everyday even if for a few seconds.." she stops seeing him shake his head

"You thought you would've been caring for her by yourself, I would've been there even if you didn't want me too because you wanted her.. Even though she wasn't biologically yours, I had never seen someone love a child like you have. I wanted you to keep her, chaos does draw danger to you, we could've faced it together. I think it was losing that possibly without asking me is what made me say such- he stops talking, having Shae holding onto him tightly around the waist, burying her face in his chest

"I'm sorry I thought it only affected me, but it didn't it affected you, Sakura, ten ten, Hinata" she sighs heavily, her voice shaking slightly "I wanted-"

"What's the safest option for her… " he leans down to her, she keeps looking into his eyes

"Faint" he whispers, she furrows her brows "Faint or this will become more complicated" she falls limp in his arms closing her eyes

"Shae!" she hears as Neji picks her up and walks towards the voice

"What happened" says the worried voice

 _'That sounds like Yukata'_

"It might be heat exhaustion, we came here for the shade and let her rest" he explains feeling the sun on her skin as he walks out

"I-I'll get someone" she says

"She only needs rest and lots of water, it's happened before at the leaf village, mostly to little children who don't like to listen" he squeezes her arm,

" _I'm going to get you back for that little_ comment' she thinks keeping her face relaxed

"If she's not better in an hour or becomes worse I'll send for someone" Neji says, Shae not feeling the sun anymore assuming their back in the main building.

"Okay.. I'll come by in a bit and see if you need help" Yukata says

"Yes, thank you" Neji says, hearing a door open then close, she opens her eyes the slightest bit recognizing her room, she opens her eyes the rest of the way looking up at Neji

"Little children huh?" she says in a flat tone

"It happens" he says, she sees a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

"Why are you so calm… I think we would've had an argument by now with what we've been talking about…" she says as he sets her down on the couch

"I'm a calm person" he says sitting next to her

"Not this calm.."

"What good would it do for us if we have another argument" he stands up walking towards the kitchen.

"Hm.." ' _He's acting as if nothing changed between us or that it's okay with what happened.. may be because I'm 'with Gaara or at least… I think I still am… They still look at me the same way.. I don't… I don't understand why they don't seem angry or at least upset with me.. something anything not this… it's unsettling'_ she thinks picking at her nails, Neji watching her movements from the kitchen out of habit taking the kettle off the stove just before the whistle.

'M _aybe they should stay away from each other and nothing will happen, Gaara seemed more pissed at him and only looked concerned with me'_

"It's passed lunch, feeling like anything in particular" he asks setting down a pot of tea for the both of them

"Anythings fine" she says looking up at him _'How easy it is to fall into the same routine with you..'_ she watches him walk over to the small magnet holding a few takeout menus on the fridge

 _'_ _Taking care of me when I told him not too..'_

"So you went on a date with Ayami… how was it?" she asks when he sits down after placing an order

"It was a normal date" he says simply picking up his cup

"What did you do?" she asks, he faces towards her

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because something I've said must've lead you to that date and I'm curious what happened"

"I didn't sleep with her, it's not typically what I do, had our relationship started out differently you would know"

"I know… Is she nice?"

"She is, she asked me on a date- I really don't want to talk about this"

"This isn't normal" she says softly

"When has our relationship ever been normal" he says with a small smile raising his brow at her

…..

"What did I miss?" she hears in her ear

"What didn't you miss?" she smiles turning to Shota, he smiles handing her a glass of red wine

"Great dress, how was your night?" he whispers guiding her to the corner of the garden

"It was a mess" she sighs shaking her head

"Bad? Why?" he asks surprised

"It wasn't bad, it was oh my god" she says smiling raising her brow

"Ohh, a mess, good job, the prince and his fiancé missed out" Shota teases, she nudges his arm with her elbow

"What about you?"

"Meh" he shrugs

"Aw did you luck out?" she looks at him tilting her head

"Sort of, interested at first, then she opened her mouth. Should've went home with Mei"

"Mei?" she asks

"Mei" he points to a women in a dark blue dress hugging her curves, her raven hair and crystal blue eyes, gazing over the crowd, then making her way over to The Kazekage, and two other people he was talking too, gaining the small groups attention

"Is she an.." her voice trailing off

"An entertainer, yes. "

"Take her home/" she glances at him

"Mhm, it would be easy since I blow her mind" he smirks

"You sure she's not saying that cause you pay her" she smirks back at him

"Someone's a little catty today"

"hmph" she rolls her eyes

"Though I would be too if someone rivaled me in beauty"

"Rival? What rival?" she smiles at Shota, he laughs knowing she was joking

"You got her in strength being a shinobi, you still haven't told me what you can do" he says

"She could take out everyone in this area in under 10 seconds if she wanted too" she hears Neji behind her, she turns to him a small smile on her face

"Really?" Shota's eyes widening in awe

"Sort of, but that exaggerating" she says looking back at Shota, Shota looks up at Neji who shakes his head that he wasn't

"Excuse me" Shota says, walking over to Mei whispering in her ear and taking her away from the small group.

Shae laughs

"Oh Shota I'm not going to..." She shakes her head turning her attention back to Neji

"Did you have to say that to him?"

"It's true and the more you practice the stronger you become"

"The stronger I become, the more you seem to worry" she says sipping at her wine

"Have you told him?" he asks keeping her attention focused on her

"No, let's keep it between us" she says looking up at him, he nods

…..

"Lord Kazekage, is that her new bodyguard?"the prince asks, discreetly pointing their way, he glances at Shae, Shota and Neji in the corner talking

"Yes, they have been friends for a long time, he's from the leaf village" Gaara says brushing off the subject

"Oh, I see. That explains why they seem so close" the prince smiles and nods

"Have- oh hello" the princes attention drawn away from conversation

"Hello, prince Hiroto, Lord Kazekage, gentleman" the raven haired woman bows, standing up, placing her folded hand in front of her

"Who may you be?" the prince asks with a smile

"My name is Mei"

"Ah how lovely" he says

"Thank you but not as lovely as your fiancé Aoi. She is breath taking" Mei says with a slight blush

"It's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to her" he says politely

"Hm, of course, and extremely intelligent, I had told her a riddle but half way through she knew the answer" Mei smiles

"That's Aoi" his eyes searching for his fiancé, seeing her taking with their servant, she feels a hand around her arm "Come with me now"

"Excuse me, so sorry" Mei bows as Shota does too then drags her off

"If you will excuse me too, lord Kazekage" the prince bows his head, Gaara nods and leaves them, heading towards his fiancé as Kankuro approaches

"There's someone waiting for you upstairs in your office" Kankuro whispers in his ear, he nods, excusing himself from the two men.

….

"It's getting late" she says trying to fight off a yawn

"Hm, it has been a long day" Neji careful to keep his hands to him self following her to the staircase

"I'm so tired" she says as they reach her and Gaara's room, Neji stays at the door letting her walk in

"I'll see you in the morning"

"Mhm, see you tomorrow" she smiles closing he door as he walks back to his room

 _'_ _We're still in such a weird place... I should talk to Gaara, maybe he's in his office he did leave with Kankuro.. hm… I'll check and if hes not there I'll just wait for him'_ she thinks sliding her heels back on, walking to his office, reaching the door, her hand on the door and the other on the door knob

"Ah! Oh Lord Kazekage! Ah" she hears from behind the door, she stands frozen unsure she had heard that or imagined it. Hearing what sounded like paper and books being knocked over and gasps, she covers her mouth, stepping away from the door starring at it, feeling sick to her stomach, as tears run down her face, she quietly walks back to their room.

She wanders around their room, eventually sitting on the bed, looking down, her travel bag filled in her hand, having filled it with her belongings without realizing it.

 _'_ _He wouldn't….'_ she cries covering her face with her hands not knowing what to think of what she heard, none of it making sense, Gaara's always being careful with what he says and always so gentle, telling her he cared deeply for her, but then thinking of the night before, having offered Neji that stupid truffle, Gaara seeing her on the floor, ultimately causing that event on her own. She curls up at the foot of the bed unable to move from the spot by the weight of her chaotic thoughts, crying herself to sleep.

….

Needing a few minutes of silence to himself Gaara walks into his office, Kankuro giving him an excuse to be alone knowing socializing with his guests for hours drains him. He walks over to his desk sitting down organizing a small stack of papers he was given earlier in the day. He hears a knock at the door, inwardly he sighs collecting his thoughts before telling the person to enter.

"Hi" says the woman from earlier

' _What was her name? Mei?'_ he thinks nodding to her, acknowledging her presence as she walks in closing the door.

"I was asked to personally thank you for having us entertain your guests" she says her voice as smooth as silk, gracefully walking to the front of his desk.

"I trust Madame Yuri has also given you her invoice" Gaara asks holding out his hand for the piece of paper as he looks over the list of invoices that have yet to come in

"She has.." Mei's voice having a slight breathless tone, he glances up at her, while she walks around his desk towards him, her hands reaching behind her, Gaara instinctively having readied his sand

"I was sent here to thank you, why are you so serious?" she asks as she lets her dress fall from her shoulders, her porcelain skin seeming to glow, she kneels in front of him, Gaara narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't require your services" his voice sending a chill through her, fighting the urge to collect her dress and leave, she reaches for his pants, Gaara swiftly grabs her hand bending it back to her fore arm

"Ah! Oh Lord Kazekage! Ah" she twists under his grasp trying to alleviate the pain

"I said I don't require your services" his low timbre and piercing stare causing the blood to drain from her face

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" her voice barely a whisper, he stands from his chair, keeping her hand twisted back, she stands afraid her wrist will break if it's moved. Letting her go, she gasps, stepping back almost falling over her dress at her feet, knocking over a few books and papers on his desk. She pulls her dress back on, hurriedly placing an envelope onto the desk.

His eyes following her every move until she leaves his office. Turning his attention to the mess on the floor he begins picking up the papers and books, reorganizing his desk, catching a small pale yellow post-it with Shae's hand writing

 _Remember to come to bed  
Kazekages need rest too_

A small smile appearing on his face, reminded of a time he had been spending very late nights in his office, she had left the post it discreetly in his desk drawer, he glances at the time on the wall, finishing organizing his desk.

He walks into their room, not seeing her shoes by the door he decides to look for her, a small sound from the bedroom, he walks over Shae curled up at the foot of their bed still in her dress and heels, noticing the bag immediately his eyes scan the room for a letter for an explanation why her travel bag was packed. He checks her hands to see if it may be in them, then the living room, not seeing one, he picks up her bag placing it in the closet, standing in front of her.

"Gaara… don't leave.." she mumbles with a small whimper, he crouches moving a few strands of hair away from her face, he gently picks her up moving her to the top of the bed. Taking off her shoes, undressing himself, then turning off the light, careful not to wake her as he lies in bed, holding her close against his chest, her front facing him. Her breathing and the dream that was disturbing her sleep settles, watching her sleep for a few minutes before he too sleeps.


	38. Chapter 38

_'_ _That could've been anything, right? I mean-then what the fuck could it have been'_ her thoughts going around in circles, trying to deny what she heard and come up with excuses for Gaara.

"Good morning" she feels Gaaras breathing against her neck, she sinks away from his touch, as he tries to caress her side, she sits up.

"Morning… I promised to meet Neji early today" she says immediately standing up from the bed when she feels him trying to move towards her, quickly walking to the bathroom, washing her face, then brushing her teeth. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail opening the door where Gaara was waiting for her.

"Is something bothering you?" he asks watching her actions closely

"I just have a headache from last night and I need to eat before I leave that's all" she says as he brings his hand to her forehead, fighting the urge to avoid his touch, he then slides his hand down to her cheek stepping closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her stomach twisting in knots, she kisses him back then walks passed him towards the kitchen. He stands starring at the spot she was just in, then walks in thinking of her packed bag and cold affection he received unwilling to keep things the way they were until he returns home, he walks out of the bathroom into the kitchen, not seeing her there, he checks the bedroom, her training gear gone but her travel bag still in the closet.

Glancing at the time he sighs, becoming frustrated as to why she was acting this way.

…

"We should take a break" Neji says dodging her attacks

"Are you tired?" she mutters

"No, but you are, your hits are becoming slower" Neji says grabbing onto her wrist, turning her back towards him holding her close

"We'll continue after a short rest, you're going to hurt yourself" he whispers in her ear before letting her go, she stands panting wiping her brow before walking to the wall, leaning against it as she sinks to the ground. Neji walking over carrying their water, sitting in front of her handing hers over, she takes it, placing it next to her.

"Taking a break already?" she looks over at Kankuro walking towards them

"We've been here since 7, so fuck you" she says smiling, taking a big gulp of her water

"Heh, The Kazekage wants to see you" he says to Shae

"We're almost done" taking another sip of water, her smile fading

"The Kazekage's very busy today and he needs to speak with you now" Kankuro says waiting for her to stand up, slightly surprised she wasn't already trying to hurry to his office.

"Well if he's so busy, maybe he shouldn't have asked to see me when he knew I would be here all day and it takes 10 minutes to get there" she says still sitting on the ground not bothering to look at Kankuro

"Shae, he needs to talk to you, let's go" Kankuro beginning to feel annoyed with her, then glances over at Neji.

"You too" he adds, Neji looks from her to Kankuro, he holds out his hand to Shae as he stands up, she looks at it for a few seconds sighing then holding onto it, helping her stand up while Kankuro keeps a close eye on Neji as they silently walk to Gaara's office.

Kankuro opens the door letting Shae in, then closing it, standing in front of the door. Neji leaning against the wall, knowing what he was going to do when she made a second excuse not to see Gaara.

Shae keeps her eyes on his desk stopping just before it.

"How is your training?" Gaara asks staying behind his desk

"Good" she responds still not looking at him

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asks slowly approaching her, she stiffen the slightest bit as he comes closer

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she says in a flat tone, starring to the right at his feet.

"I don't-" there's a knock on the door

"Lord Kazekage, your appointment for 1 o'clock" they hear Baki behind the door

"Yes, thank you" he responds stepping closer to her, keeping two feet between them

"I want to discuss this issue with you tonight, please wait for me to return" Gaara says softly, feeling his eyes burning into her, all she does is nod, afraid if she looked up at him she would burst into tears, scream at him or both. He leaves her in his office; she covers her mouth trying not to make a sound, tears wanting to fall.

"The hospital wanted to know if you can take a shift in a few hours" Kankuro says leaning against the door frame, she nods, breathing in deep to calm herself.

"Yeah, I'll take it" she says wiping under her eyes before turning to them, walking into the hallway

…

"Thanks for the help, but you really didn't need to be here for this long" the head surgeon says to her as they both take off their gloves and gowns.

"It's not a problem, really. I missed being here and helping people" she smiles as she washes her hands

"I know I have to ask the Kazekage first but would you be able to help with the next few surgeries, it's a new procedure. I think everyone feels more relaxed when you're around" the surgeon says, untying her hair.

"Sure" she smiles and waves heading for the change rooms.

She changes into her street clothes, keeping the same located locker. then using the bathroom around the corner.

"I think the Kazekage's single now" whispers a women

"What?" another one says surprised

"Mhm, A guest seen a woman from the tea house leave his office, she had black hair and blue eyes, and looked dishevelled" the first woman says

"You shouldn't spread such things" the second one says

"She works here, she was just helping in surgery, be quiet" the second one says, hearing footsteps close to her locker, she lifts up her feet in her stall, the footsteps wander away

"Maybe, he's just not happy, you don't know.." the second one says

"Or he got bored… " the first gasps "Maybe he's jealous of that man from the leaf village, have you seen him?" she says with a small moan

"mm ha we should go to the leaf village, haven't been having much luck here, and if the men look like him.." The first one says.

Shae sits in the stall until they leave, walking out, washing her hands, remembering the woman Shota had pointed out, how she had a cat like smile when looking at Gaara, while he had a look of general disinterest, but knowing he had a hard time really showing his emotions,

Neji waits for her outside the hospital entrance. He follows her as she says a soft 'hey' walking back to her room.

Opening the door, motioning for Neji to follow her, he enters without hesitation, closing and locking the door behind him.

She kicks off her shoes walking to the bedroom, Neji sighs following suit, she crawls into bed lying underneath the covers, he joins her, holding her close.

"I had two surgeries today, they asked me to attend a few more the next few days, so our training will be short" she says softly resting her head on top of his chest

"Morning or day surgeries?" Neji asks rubbing her back feeling how tense she was

"I don't know yet" she looks up at him

"Are you going to ask why I'm not down the hall?" she asks after a minute, he shakes his head, trying to enjoy being with her wrapped in each other's arms. She looks into his eyes for a few more seconds, brushing off the urge to keep asking why this doesn't bother him, resting her head on top of his chest again.

"We will need to return to the leaf in a few weeks, it won't interfere with the hospital, will it?" he asks still rubbing her back, feeling her breathing becoming slow and steady, the warmth and comfort of having him so close lulling her to sleep.

"No.." she mutters, holding tighter onto him, her eyes becoming heavy.

Neji stays awake, hoping whatever had put her at a distance from Gaara keeps on, then thinking of the affects it may have on the leaf should Shae and Gaara make it public that they're no longer together. A light knock on her door almost wakes her, as Shae turns over; Neji carefully climbs out of bed to answer the door.

"She's sleeping' Neji says holding the door with one hand, making it clear he wasn't invited into her room.

Gaara narrowing his eyes at him, before someone down the hall catches his attention. He nods, then leaves down the hall.

Uaing his byakugan he sees it was only Kankuro, Neji closes the door heading back to the room.

"Was that Gaara?" she asks, as Neji pulls her towards him,

"Mhm" he says burying his face at the nape of her neck, she stares at the wall until she falls back to sleep.

….

A few days pass, as she constantly avoids Gaara, and staying in her room, forgetting a few personal items in Gaara's room she walks down the hall to his.

' _He should still be out..'_ she hopes as she uses the key she still had, walking inside she heads to the bedroom, taking a small cosmetics bag from her drawer she places the rest of her make-up and lotions, walking out of the bedroom, she hears the door open, Gaara closes the door slowly approaching her.

"I forgot a few things.." Shae mutters trying to walk passed him, Gaara holds out his arm, stopping her path but careful not to set off the anger he felt from her.

"Why are you leaving? That's all I want to know" he says softly, keeping his eyes downcast to the floor

"How could you ask me that?.." she scoffs "I know I don't have a right to be so angry after what you did but-No I don't have to explain anything" her voice rising

"After what I did?" his eyes snapping up at her, their eyes locking

"Yes Gaara, god, why are you looking at me like you have no idea?" her voice becoming frustrated

"Fucking that woman in your office, Gaara! As if I wouldn't find out about it, and I know I have no right to be so fucking angry at you especially after Neji, I just never thought that you would!" Tears beginning to come to the surface as her voice wavers "Who was it?!... Fuck" she covers her face with her free hand crying

"I haven't been with anyone else but you" his voice calm, his eyes on the ground a slight blush to his face

"You're going to lie to me now? I fucking heard you with her!" now yelling at him

"That's not what you heard" he says looking up at her the blush still remaining

"Ah! Oh Lord Kazekage!" she pretends to moan "What's not what I fucking heard?" she tries walking passed him only to have Gaara barricade the door with his sand, she turns to scream at him some more. Gaata stands still an inch from her forcing himself to look her in the eye, uncertain how she'd react to him hurting someone defenceless

"It is what you heard but it's the wrong context" catching her swinging hand to slap him, gently holding onto her wrist

"Then why are you blushing? cause you got caught? not as sneaky as you think you are" she rips her hand from him stepping away

"I hoped I wouldn't have to explain what had happened that night" keeping his voice calm

"Tsk, don't bother" she growls

"What you heard was not a moan of pleasure but of pain. I hurt that woman to make a point she didn't seem to understand the first time" he says watching her expression become confused.

"What… What did she do?.." Shae asks still trying to control her tears

"She had brought me an invoice for the duration of our guests stay, she had propositioned herself to me after-"

"How, in what way" she asks beginning to feel angry all over again, only this time it wasn't directed at Gaara

"She had walked behind my desk to me, taking off her dress and knelt on her knees in front of me. I had told her 'I don't require her services', she continued, reaching for my pants buckle, and I stopped her by holding onto her hand and wrist… I had thought about whether I should sprain or break her wrist as a clear warning too others who may be bold enough to try" he sees her expression become relaxed, her bangs hiding her eyes

"Shae I wouldn't hurt you-" his words being cut off by her lips, she drops the small bag. her hands in his hair pulling him into a deep kiss, pushing him towards the couch

"Do you…. are you not upset uh" he says trying to finish their conversation as she gently bite his neck. her hands feverishly pulling off his robes and shirt

"No, I'm not, Gaara I'm so sorry, do you forgive me?" she stops holding her hands in his thick crimson hair looking into his eyes, he nods, holding her around her waist

"I understand how it seemed I was unfaithful to you… You're not upset I hurt that woman?" carefully watching her reaction, she shakes her head

"Is it wrong I felt.. kind of happy you did?... it's sick isn't it" she says softly, avoiding his eyes now, he lifts her face to him

"I understand.." he says softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb

"Does it bother you that he's here?" she asks holding his hand against her cheek, he doesn't answer only continues stroking her cheek then leans in and kisses her, she follows his movements leaning into his ear

"If it bothers you… I can always ask him to return to the leaf and have someone from the sand continue to teach me…" she pauses waiting for his response, only feeling him placing soft kisses on her shoulder, feeling along her back "Gaara, I want…. I want to be good to you cause you've been so good to me."

"If this is one way I can be… I will" she leans back watching him, his eyes pausing on her sand filled necklace, then back up at her, giving the slightest nod then kisses her, she nods her head kissing him back.

His hand sliding underneath her top, cupping her breasts

"Wait… in our room" she breaths almost too aroused to think straight

"Hm?" the rasp in his voice having a growl to it

"Our room" she breaths, he picks her up, quickly walking to the bedroom,

She takes off her clothes throwing them to the side, sitting in the middle of the bed as Gaara takes off his last piece of clothing. Getting on all fours she crawls towards him, kneeling up at the foot of the bed.

He watches her kneeling in front of him, his eyes focused on her eyes to her lips, neck, down her body, reaching up gently cupping her left breast feeling her nipple under his thumb, down her stomach, the curves of her hips and thighs, taking in the caramel color of her skin his fingertips gently caressing her delicate skin causing her to shiver under his touch, he looks up at her, she bites her lip, a deep blush on her cheeks, feeling more exposed than every other time they've been intimate.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, keeping her voice soft trying to hide how nervous he was making her feel at his actions

"No.." he leans in kissing her softly, his index and thumb holding her chin, the other feeling along her back up into her hair.

"Gaara.." she breathes, a flicker of warmth in the pit of her stomach, followed by an electric wave throughout her body as he gently places his lips on her neck.

Her hands holding onto his waist, as he gently pushes her backward onto the bed, kneeling over her, continuing his soft kisses down her body, coming up to her lips, back into a deep kiss. He pushes his tip into her, his thrusts slow and gentle, the warmth in the pit of her stomach building as his thrusts become deeper and faster pace, lifting her hips with one of his arms to hit her sweet spot, causing her to moan into the kiss. Her hands on his back pulling him closer than he already was, her breathing now shallow and quick as is his, he lets out a soft moan of her name as she tightens around him climaxing, following a few seconds after.

He sighs feeling satisfied to finally have had the chance to make love to her instead of their usual way of being intimate, which she always insisted.

She rests in his arms, thinking of how screwed up everything was and is.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" she says softly

"hm?"

"Neji told me he had written my several letters but I didn't get any, do you know why?" she looks up at him from his chest

"No, I'll find out if it's what you want" he says holding her tighter

"mhm, I only want to know what happened to them" she bites her lip still looking into his eyes

"Yes?" he prompts her

"I'm sorry it's taken so long to let you.. love me.." she pauses, then rests her head against his chest "I don't know why it terrifies me" she whispers

"It's the act in its self you're afraid of…" he says mostly to himself

"mhm… I… being naked is one thing but… that's incredibly personal, it feels like I'm giving you a part of me I will never be able to get back" her voice trailing off

"I understand" He says softly, unknown to her, letting her stay and share his personal space and memories was in it's terrifying.

….

"I see, she moved back into your room" Kankuro says after having escort her back from her training with Neji

"Hm, it was a misunderstanding on something she had heard" Gaara says from his chair

"That Mei thing?" Kankuro asks

"Hm… who else knows" he asks

"There's some rumor's going around from you secluded her to she came onto you. I looked into it I thought it may have been a guard on at that time but no one was around it seems. She's spreading the rumor herself, want me to take care of it?" Kankuro says slightly turned towards the door

"I've given them fair warning" he nods

"Heh, sure thing" he turns to leave

"Kankuro… Have you been keeping Neji Hyuga's letters from Shae?" he asks, his brother giving a slight hesitation

"I did… and you two are happy now, well asides from this problem I have to deal with. I won't apologize for making sure my brother is happy…. You deserve that." He looks over his shoulder at Gaara

"What have you done with them?" he asks

"Burned them with old and outdated mail" he answers truthfully

"I see" Gaara nods, Kankuro walks to the door opening it

"Kankuro…. Thank you" he says in a low voice focused on the work in front of him.

"Hm" kankuro nods closing the door behind him


	39. Chapter 39

_'_ _Okay… so sending Neji back, how do I do that?.. Naruto might not understand and it would be really childish… If I ask Neji himself, would he even go willingly?... If he stays here it will most likely start tension between Gaara and I again… and I… care about him…'_ she sighs heavily into her hands, sitting on their couch after a shift at the hospital.

A small letter catches her eye on the coffee table, covered by the local newspaper; she reaches out holding it between her fingers then opening it.

 _Shae,_

 _What's been going on? I haven't heard from you in two weeks!  
You didn't fall off the face of the earth, did you?  
Not knowing your full power, it's completely possible….  
Write me back, now!_

 _Ten ten_

 _'_ _Oh shit.. a letter, forgot about that'_ she thinks walking to the room, sitting at her vanity. Starring at the letter, pen in hand.

 _Ten ten,_

 _Sorry, it slipped my mind. I know, shitty excuse.  
It won't be a shitty excuse when I explain in person.  
I promise. But training is going well, with Neji it's complicated..  
If you can do me a favor and talk to Ayami to encourage her advances on Neji, she may be good for him.  
I'd do it myself but it could get awkward being with Gaara and all…  
I hope you get it  
See you in a week_

 _Shae_

She stares at the letter for a few minutes before folding it and sliding it into an envelope, writing Ten tens address then walking out of their room to find Baki. Uncomfortable with giving Kankuro her letters after Gaara explained truthfully why his letters went missing. Understanding why he kept them from her but upset nonetheless, having her choice taken from her even though she was truly happy with Gaara.

"Hey, Baki" she says running down the hall catching a glimpse of his uniform as he almost turns a corner.

"Yes?" he waits for her

"I have one for Ten ten" she smiles handing it to him

"Hm, do you have any others?" he asks

"No only this one" she nods

"Hm, alright. She waves leaving him to continue on his duties.

Baki turns over the letter, placing it in his pocket, leaving the main building to meet with a few anbu and Kankuro.

"Thank you for coming" baki says nodding his head to a familiar raven haired woman

"My pleasure.." Mei says following Baki into a isolated area, then into the back door of a building.

"Wha-" her head is covered with a bag then injected with a serum.

"Easy enough" Kankuro says using his puppet locking her inside, as they continue on their way to a new location.

….

"She's up.." Baki says taking off the bag on her head.

"What- where are we?" Mei says startled looking around

"You've caused the Kazekage a lot of trouble.." Kankuro says standing in front of her

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she snaps

"The aphoristic.. the rumors, which almost destroyed the Kazekage's relationship with Shae" he says with a slightly amused look on his face

"If something so small as a rumor almost destroyed their relationship, was it even a strong one to begin with? It seems fickle to me" she says staring Kankuro in the eye

"For your crimes of treason-" Baki says

"Treason?!" Mei yells in disbelief

"For your petty actions, did you think you would get way toying with the Kazekages life? For all we know that little treat Madame has in her shop could've been filled with poison…" Kankuro smirks as Mei begins to panic

"What are you going to do?" she asks feeling a sense of dread in the air

"We're not going to kill you… What's fair is fair, the Kazekage doesn't want you killed but to be dealt with…" Kankuro leaves the circle standing at the edge

"Begin" he says to Baki, who nods as the Anbu back away from the circle as Baki weaves hand signs, the circle glows a white hugh, Mei looks around at the circle and symbols

"A memory seal?" feeling herself slipping away

"We need you gone but we can't kill you, consider yourself lucky" Kankuro says his expression hardening, erasing every memory of being in the sand village.

"Take her to the mist village, the Mizukage knows you're coming" Kankuro instructs to the Anbu, they nod obeying and placing her in a crate.

"Don't you think erasing her memories is a bit extreme?" Baki asks

"She had her warning, she could've ruined everything" Kankuro says as they make their way back to their duties

…

"Have you been practicing with Chaos?" Neji asks as they take a break, Kankuro leaning against a far wall having been watching them since they started

' _jesus Kankuro why not come right out and say it, are you being a whore?'_ she thinks sitting down drinking her water

"Not lately I have no time between here and the hospital" she says

"Why not try it now? You said it's less painful"

"It's not painful anymore, we've been discussing a new technique, similar to Sasuke's teleport thing he can do with his eyes, but it's dangerous and will cost me, or so it says" she sighs

"Cost what?" he asks

"I haven't the slightest clue, I can ask-"

"It's been 10 minutes; shouldn't you two get back to training?" Kankuro says, clearly unhappy with Neji sitting close to Shae

"Shouldn't you be doing something helpful?" she snaps back at him

"You want to take the jonin exam don't you? Keep going" Kankuro snaps back with a glare

"Why don't you get the fuck off my back?" she yells at him standing up

"What's going on?" their attention being drawn to the entrance where Gaara was standing

"Nothing, just reminding her to get stronger she needs to keep going" Kankuro says pushing himself off the wall

"Hm" Gaara nods, seeing how dirty Shae was, clear signs they had been training for a long time. Her eyes on the ground, wiping her forehead

"Let me see how far you've come with your training" Gaara says standing in the middle of the arena, she furrows her brow

"What? With you?" she says, Kankuro and Neji both concerned and confused

He nods, firmly planting his feet in the sand, she slowly walks five feet in front of him, lifting her hands into fists, bending at the knee, running at him as sand covers both of them in a dome. She stops running, seeing nothing but darkness, feeling fingers graze across her face then into her hair, she uses her chakra depletion, swinging her hand out in front of her, only to have Gaara hold onto her wrist, pulling her forward, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her against him.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." he whispers into her ear, letting go of her wrist, she relaxes, feeling along his shoulders "I won't be back until morning and by then you will be on a shift at the hospital. I need to personally check on an issue that can become a bigger problem… This is the only time I was able to see you before I leave.." his hands on her back holding her tighter to him. She smiles leaning her head in the crook of his neck, holding onto him just as tight

"I'm going to miss you…." She whispers feeling a little sad

"As will I" he whispers back, she reaches into his hair, smiling, slowly moving towards him, unable to see, Gaara leans down meeting her half way kissing her gently.

"You're doing well with your taijutsu" keeping his voice low

"Did you see using your technique?" she asks

"Hn…" he responds, feeling his breathing have a small hitch then him exhale, she sighs knowing what he wanted to ask but never would

"I was going to tell him later today…" feeling him nodding against her lips

"Even when I thought you were with that woman, I didn't…I was just really upset and wanted company… I meant it when I said I'm yours" she says softly, trying to reassure any doubts he may have but always kept to himself.

"You're mine.." "The warm air against her neck, placing a kss as his whispers makes her bite her lip, the rasp of his voice always intoxicating, the feeling of an exhilarated flutter in the pit of her stomach when he would say so.

She nods, always hating the idea of belonging to someone like cattle but when the words would come from Gaara's lips it wasn't possessive like she was property, when she would hear it from him, it made her feel secure, protected… loved. She was more than willing to make him feel the same way.

"I must leave soon" he places his hand on her lower back while the other holds her cheek, unable to see him but feeling his eyes on her as clear as day.

"I know" she places her hand on his chest restoring his chakra, the glow from her power illuminating the darkness around them, seeing the small smile, before he brings her hand to his lips closing his eyes kissing her fingers softly, feeling herself melt at his actions.

"Gaara I.. I.." she breathes as he slowly looks up at her from her hand

"I have strong feelings for you…" she says choking down what she wanted to say, he nods

"I must leave now" he says letting go of her

"Okay.. but first" she wraps her arms around him holding him as close as possible, her lips against his, returning his hands around her waist, kissing her back, gently tugging at his thick hair as her tongue massages his, feeling his hands slowly moving toward her ass to pull her next to his growing erection, Kissing him as if she would never see him again, then pulls away, hearing Gaaras small gasp of air, swearing she just left him breathless.

"Bye" she says softly, he clears his throat

"Bye…" feeling his hands around her tighten slightly then letting her go, the domed sand keeping them isolated floats a part. Gaara turns and leaves she looks over at Kankuro then back at Neji, not feeling up for more training.

…..

Shae lays in bed after a nice hot shower, starring at Gaara's pillow, thinking of what she promised him, she turns over at the time, then sits up, dressing in a plain green dress, zipping up the side as she walks to the door sliding on her heels, making her way to Nejis room. She knocks on the door, looking down both ends of the hall, knowing either Baki or Kankuro was watching her from the shadows. He answers the door, stepping back to let her in, he closes the door behind her.

He waits for her to speak first, as she stands next to the door looking at the floor.

"Neji.. I need you to do… something for me" she says softly

"What is it?" he lifts her head to look at him, she keeps her eyes downcast

"I need you to… return to the leaf village.." keeping her voice soft

"Why?... I need a real reason why I returned without orders from Naruto, and not because Gaara is uncomfortable with me being here" keeping his voice calm, she looks up at him

"Conflicted interests, tell him you want to be out in the field on mission" she says looking into his eyes trying to read him

"No"

"Please, I need you to return to the leaf village… I have feelings for Gaar-"

"Just like you do for me" he states, caressing her cheek, using a soothing tone on her

"It's not the same, you don't want to be my friend which is all I can offer you" she says reaching up, holding onto his hand pulling it away from her

"I was more than just your friend two weeks ago" he says as she shakes her head

"That wasn't intentional, I thought it was a regular chocolate…" she says looking down, trying not to argue

"Gaara and I have an understanding-"

"Even if you both agree never to mention or talk about what happened, it doesn't change the fact I'm still his. It bothers you because you don't want me to be with him since you've made it clear we can't only be friends" she says feeling herself tearing up, not realizing how hard this was going to be emotionally, aside from being held by him when she wouldn't take a break during training, he would keep a respectful distance. She backs into the wall as he steps closer, she places her hand on his chest

"That's not what I mean by understanding… we… agreed.. to" he says feeling extremely tired, stumbling forward, holding his hands above her head to steady himself, he looks down seeing her hand glowing.

"Share…. stop.. I'm trying" he drops, Shae holding onto him, sliding to the floor by his weight, cradling him in her arms as she forces him into a deep sleep.

She hears a knock on the door, looking at the door handle turning

"Is he ready?" Kankuro asks, she nods her head still on the floor holding onto him, figuring Gaara must've told him about asking him to leave. Kankuro using one of his puppets closes him inside it, she stands up, walking passed him

"You know it's for the best" Kankuro says in a low voice, she doesn't respond and keeps walking, leaving Kankuro to pack his things, and take him back to the village.

She lays in their shared bed crying, wishing their goodbye ended on better terms.

….

After a double shift at the hospital she walks into their shared space, seeing Gaaras shoes nearly placed in the corner, she smiles, having him gone longer than he said she feels relieved, quietly taking off her shoes placing them neatly next to his, walking into the bedroom, his crimson hair noticeable from the doorway she, tries to be as quiet as she can to take off her clothes and slide into bed, only to have him pull her on top of him, helping her straddle him

"I thought you were sleeping.." she says softly, as he sits up, his fingers on the clasp to her bra.

"I find it difficult if you're not here" he says in between kisses on her neck.

She smiles at the warm excited feeling in the pit on her stomach that would happen when he would take his time, to continually explore which area of her body was most sensitive.

"Wait…" she places her fingers over his mouth, pushing him to lay back down, he hesitates then obeys. She throws her bra to the side, taking off her panties before returning to straddling him, feeling how hard he was already, his hands caressing her sides, then up to her face puling her into a kiss.

She sits down slowly, helping him enter her, hearing the slightest sigh into their kiss, moving her hips in slow circles, Gaara, placing his hand on her ass while the other is in her hair holding her into the kiss that was becoming more aggressive on his part, she pulls away only to have him pull her back to him, rolling them over to be on top

"Gaara wait-" she starts to protest trying to take it slow

"Please… " he says gently, thrusting into her hitting her sweet spot hard making her moan mumbling an 'mhm' into their kiss as he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, having a better aim for her spot, making sure to repeatedly hit it, reaching down with one hand to play with her clit as he holds himself up with the other. She moans his name quickly reaching climax, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Turning her over, she obeys his movements, getting on her hands and knees, arching her back, pushing back to meet his hurried thrusts knowing he was close she squeezes her walls a little tighter, making him reach his peak, he holds onto her hips tighter releasing into her.

She smiles knowing he doesn't like it if he was the only one to reach orgasm. Staying inside her, he reaches around her playing with her clit, she holds onto his hand, trying to escape from underneath him. He pulls out flipping her on her back.

"You're going to cum for me" his voice having an authoritative edge to it, feeling her breath hitch in her throat at the sound of it

"And if I don't?." she says challenging him, trying to hide how excited she was

"You will.. I'll make sure of it" he pushes his tip into her anus, she bites her lip at the feeling, he stops after entering his full length, giving her a chance to adjust

"If I don't, what are you going to do?" she says looking into his eyes,

"Hmm.. You will.." he lowers his hand from her hip smacking her ass then squeezing, a moan escaping her lips "If you don't… you'll find out" the smallest smirk tugging at his lips, silently accepting her challenging tone.

She leans up biting his neck, earning her a low growl of her name and an immediate thrust into her, moving his hand from her ass to her clit, rubbing fast, she reaches for his hand only to have hers restrained above her head by his sand. She bites her lip to stop her moans from coming out, he leans down kissing her hard while sliding three of his fingers into her, using his thumb to keep playing with her clit.

"mmm, oh Gaara" she moans loudly into their kiss, feeling her tightening around his fingers, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Gaara… please" she pulls her arms, he lets go of her hands, once free she immediately reaches down pulling his hand from her, then shoving his fingers into her mouth sucking hard. Gaara moaning at her sudden and most appreciated actions, pushing him closer to his peak, still feeling closer to hers than Gaara, she smiles starring him dead in the eye, having an idea.

"I love the taste of your cum" she says breathlessly, still sucking on his fingers, he blushes as, his thrusts become jagged

"I missed having your cock deep inside me, Gaara you make me so wet" she moans, he stops kneeling up right reaching down pinching around the base of his cock, covering her mouth with his free hand half heatedly, leaving some space between his fingers.

"You don't want to hear how much I appreciate being with you?" she says through the small space, he uncovers her mouth, lifting her chin to expose her neck, returning his hand from around his base into her pussy, kissing and biting the most sensitive area, thrusting fast and hard into her.

"I love how you oh.. oh fuck" she holds onto him, feeling her tighten and squirt onto his hand, he releases into her with a loud grunt,

Panting over her he blinks slowly before meeting her eyes, she smiles running her hands through his hair, having a small smile on his lips as he shakes his head slightly, she laughs softly knowing what he was thinking whenever she did something unexpected with him., She mouths 'The only woman in Suna', he nods his head kissing her gently, laying on her right before holding her close. She turns to face him, stifling a yawn.

"I'm happy you're back" she says softly, feeling how exhausted she was from her double shift and being intimate with Gaara, barely able to keep her eyes open any longer

"Hm.. As am I" he whispers back, certain she was already fast asleep, he moves the covers over then, seeing Shaes hand resting almost defensively over her lower stomach, he pauses thinking for a few seconds, then covers her with the blanket and leaving the bed. He walks into the living room, picking up the phone, cailing, hearing ringing on the other end, waiting.

"Something wrong?" he hears the first words on the other end

"I'm sorry for calling so late, I need to have a test done, privately and discreetly"


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, how's it going?" Ren asks as Neji walks into Ten tens shop

"I need you send this with Ten tens next letter or whenever Shae comes to the village which should be in a few days" Neji says handing him a package of salted honey roasted peanuts. Ren takes the package, not needing an explanation as to why he was there without Shae only assuming it was Gaaras doing.

"Sure" Ren says as Neji leaves

"Who are you talking too?" Ren hears Ten tens voice from the back room

"It was Neji he was called back for a mission and wanted you to give Shae a present" Ren says as she comes out the back, she holds the package in her hands

"Oh that's too bad, but she loves this, saves me time from looking for it" she places it under the counter

"Got everything? We won't be back for a while" Yamato asks as Neji walks out of the shop

"Yeah, I was making sure of something" Neji says as they make their way out of the village on another anbu mission.

…..

For three days after Gaara returned he had been working late nights, only returning to their shared bed after Shae was fast asleep, not exactly a light sleeper but had been waiting up for Gaara she turns over to face him, running her hand through his hair then kissing him, he returns her kiss then pulls away, only holding her close, making no attempt at her advance towards him. She pouts as his eyes close, his hand gently rubbing her lower back.

 _'_ _Maybe he's just tired?... he has been working late…'_ she thinks, giving up on making a second attempt to arouse him, she sighs closing her eyes trying to sleep.

Gaara lies awake, waiting until she was actually asleep before leaving the bed, closing the bedroom door and using the phone.

"Lord Kazekage" the voice on the other end says

"Do you have it?" he asks

"Uh there was a mix up in the lab, the sample was compromised. We need another to make sure" the voice says

"The same procedure?" he asks

"Yes, Lord Kazekage"

"Hm.. I'll have it in another three days" Gaara says

"Thank you for understanding our predicament" the voice says

"It's not a problem as long as it's done properly, good night" Gaara says

"Yes, of course, good night" Gaara hangs up the phone returning to their bed, holding her close, feeling a little more than frustrated he had to wait another three days for results

…..

"Are you okay? You seem down lately" Yukata asks as they wait for their tea and lunch, still unable to get Matsuri to join them

"Hm? Yeah… Just a little thing" she shrugs

"Is it… the Kazekage?" she asks softly

"We don't have too-"

"If it's bothering you, it's best to figure out how to solve the problem, not let it become worse" she says with a nod

"It's more personal than just an argument" she says, stopping as the waitress comes over with their tea

"Thank you" Shae smiles picking her cup up

"I see… approach the topic gently, whatever it is" Yukata smiles patting her hand on the table then picking up her own tea

"Thanks, I will" she smiles

"When do you leave for the leaf village?" Yukata asks

"Tomorrow, I won't be back for two weeks something like that"

"Shae?" she hears, turning her head to see Mrs. Yashin

"Oh Hey, how are you?" seeing Hatsukoi having a nap in her stroller, she smiles trying to ignore the pained feeling in her heart

"I'm good, Hatsukoi is well too, she's a napper thankfully" Mrs. Yashin smiles "Oh, she's been holding onto this ever since we've had her, does it belong to you?" Mrs. Yashin holding out a white cloth. Shae takes it, looking it over seeing the initials 'N.H'

"I know who's it is, I'll make sure they get it" Shae smiles

"She's well? Check ups are good?" she asks

"Oh yes, developing normally, she's a little sassy-"

"Sassy?" she asks

"Oh, I swear she rolls her eyes sometimes when she doesn't like something" Mrs. Yashin says shaking her head, Shae smiles remembering what Neji said so many months ago 'she's more like you everyday'

"Well enough taking up your time, I'll see you around" Mrs. Yashin smiles nodding then walking away with a sleeping hatsukoi.

"Are you okay?" Yukata asks when Mrs. Yashin's out of hearing range, seeing her tearing up

"Yeah… It's just she's just so… so big now" Shae tries keeping her voice steady, choking back tears. Yukata waves over their waitress asking for their order to go, then walking her back to her room, sitting with her while she cried, having their lunch and slowly moving conversation away from Hatukoi. After Yukata leaves, she lays on the couch in a depressed haze letting the hours tick by, falling asleep.

Gaara comes back late again, seeing her laying on the couch he walks over, picking her up and taking her to bed

He looks at the time, deciding to call the lab technician; he closes the bedroom door, picking up the phne, dialing the same number.

"Lord Kazekage?" the voice on the other end asks

"Yes" he replies

"Oh, we have your results and it is normal" the voice says happily "If you have any other tests you want done let us know and we will get right on it"

"Thank you, good night" Gaara hangs up the phone with a feeling of relief.

Shae wakes a few minutes before her alarm clock, still feeling in her haze, she sits up, Gaara pulling her back into bed, she turns to face him

"Hm?" he prompts her, seeing her sad expression

"I seen Hatsukoi yesterday…. She's so big, she's probably crawling now" she says as Gaara wipes a tear from her eye, she holds onto him tightly burying her face against his chest while he strokes her hair.

"We could post pone your visit to the leaf village by a day or two if you're not feeling well enough" he says gently, thinking of how she barely moved from her bed when she gave Hatsukoi to

"No, I'll go.. They need me… I'll be okay" she says as she inhales a jagged breath

"Hn, Asuma and Kankuro will be taking you back to the leaf village. Asuma should be here in an hour" Gaara says as she pulls back to look at him

"Only two? Every time it was like a small army taking me there" she says trying to make a joke and cheer herself up

"I gave Naruto an update on your training and we agreed, having two nin accompanying you is good for now" he says holding his hand against her cheek

"Teams of three" she says, as he nods

She lies in bed until the last possible minute before packing her things and waiting for Asuma.

…

"Staying with the Kazekage, huh?" Asuma asks as he walks her to her apartment, Kankuro having left back for the sand at the gate

"Uh yeah" she says glancing up at him

"How did that happen? We weren't able to talk much, the last time I've seen you there was tension between Neji and Kankuro" he says

"Oh, so you noticed that huh?"

"Yeah"

"Gaara's a little over protective but good to me, he was there when the adoption happened, when I was at my lowest and he never left my side when he didn't have to be somewhere, we went on a few dates- kage dates, and I realized why couldn't I give it a chance, he's only ever been kind to me" she says looking at the passing shops, leaving out all the times they've had sex in between and way before those dates

"and the tension?" he asks

"Oh… Well, Neji and I had gotten into a huge argument and he sent me some letters to say sorry and Kankuro had kept them from me, that might've been it" she says glancing up at him again seeing the concerned and disapproving look

"What was the argument about?" he sighs

"Hatsukoi, the adoption, I was able to see Mrs. Yashin and Hatsukoi on their morning walk from my balcony, he thought it wasn't healthy for me to see her on her walk everyday… and I over reacted when he brought it up, the argument was my fault this time around" she looks up at him scratching his head

"No, it doesn't sound healthy, but I understand…." His voice trailing off

'You don't like him, do you?" she says still looking at him

"No, it's not that, he's only ever treated you nicely, the letters, it makes me think they've been watching you a little too closely at least where Kankuro is concerned" he says with a small shrug

"Believe me, I was pissed when Gaara told me but it did give me a chance to be happy with him…" she says looking at the pavement

"Well, if he makes you happy" he nods at her, she smiles as they reach her apartment

"How is Neji handling it?" he asks as she pulls out her keys

"He's.. still adjusting, we talked a few times like adults, but it's still hard for him.." she says opening her door as Asuma hands her, her bag.

"I suppose it would be, you two been through a lot together. Be patient with him, I'm sure he'll come around, well, see you kid" he pats her on the head and leaves, she smiles and waves at him, closing the door behind her. Looking around at her apartment she dusts off her furniture, leaving Hatsukoi's baby things where they are out of habit.

Visiting her friends before and after her duties, she decides to see Naruto.

"Hey, you got a minute?" she asks after knocking on the door to his office

"Hey! Yeah come in" Naruto smiles standing up from his desk, Shikamaru giving him a stack of files

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I took the jonin exam in the sand village? My time is split evenly between the two places and Gaara said it's possible, I was wondering if you had a problem with it, it's coming up really soon" she looks from Naruto to Shikamaru who have blank stares

"Uhh, Shae you see the thing is" Shikamaru starts

"You need more experience as a chunin, more missions, you know how it is" Naruto says nodding

"Oh well, could I be sent on more missions then and take the exam in the fall, here?" she asks looking at both of them

"Shae-"

"Not that many chunin ranked missions lately, sorry, we'll send you on one when it coms in" Naruto interrupting Shikamaru again

"If there's no chunin ranked missions then there's no missions, that's all I really wanted to know thanks" she turns to leave "Also Hinata's kind pissed you broke that serving bowl last night, you should get her a new one, like now" she smiles

"Yeah I know, thanks for reminding me" Naruto mumbles as the door closes

"Naruto we can't keep dancing around the subject she's going to find out sooner or later and if it's not from us directly, who knows how she'll react. We said we were going to tell her after she got better, then the adoption happened and we put it off because it would only make her feel worse, but she needs to know" Shikamaru says crossing his arms thinking of the best possible way

"I was hoping Gaara would've told her by now seeing as how they're dating" he says

"Would you tell someone you're dating they'll never be a jonin, even if it's to protect them?" Shikamaru looks at him brow raised, hands in pockets

"No.."

…..

Ten ten.." she hears a familiar voice, she turns looking around

"Hey not sneaking up on me this time?" she says with a smile

"No, learned my lesson, I wanted to know if you were free tonight"

"Yeah, did you want to go out for drinks or stay in?" she says glancing over at a customer

"Stay in, my place, drink until you drop!" she says with a smile, as ten ten groans

"I'm kidding, one bottle and food" she stops groaning then nods

"Kay, I'll see you tonight, hey Ren!" she says nodding to him as she passes him on her way out, he nods

"Did you give her, her present?" he asks after she's done talking to a customer

"Oh no, I forgot, I'll give it to her tonight" she says glancing up at him, writing down an order

…..

"I got the booze and the food" Shae says as ten ten walks through the door, she peaks her head into the hallway

"Oh hey Ren" she says surprised to see him

"Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?" he asks

"Sure, on your right" she points down the hallway

"I only have enough for the two of us" she smiles

"He wanted to walk me over, actually he insisted"

"You told him no and he followed you anyways" shae says walking back into the living room

"Yeah" she sighs "He's kind of protective" she sits down

Ren waits a few seconds before hearing them in the living room, sneaks into her bedroom placing the old letter Neji had given him into her travel bag which was already packed, then walking out

"Neji bought you a present before he went on a mission, uhh oh" Ten ten stands back up walking over to her coat hanging in the hallway next to the door, then coming back

"I'll see you in a few hours" Ren says waving to both of them

"Hm, bye" Ten ten mildly annoyed he followed her also finding it cute he wanted to make sure she was safe, Shae waves at him with a mouth full of food unable to say bye.

She takes the package in her hands after setting down her food

"mmm, I love these" she sets down the package on the coffee table.

"How was he? " she asks

"I don't know he only dropped off your present and left…" Ten ten sighs heavily "What happened now?"

"Well don't say it like that, I didn't, it wasn't my fault… exactly"

"Is it the reason you didn't write?" she asks

"Yeah.. I slept with Neji" she glances up at ten ten who was shaking her head with her mouth open holding her glass of wine then taking a big gulp

"and Gaara" her brow furrows staring at Shae

"At the same time so it wasn't cheating… exactly" Ten ten covers her face with her hands after setting down her glass

"w-what?"

"I was given a box of chocolates which I thought were chocolates but they were aphrodisiacs, I had two and gave one to Gaara and Neji, which they ate and it was really powerful…"

"how do you expect him to be with Ayami if you keep sleeping with him?" she says shaking her head picking her glass of wine after taking a minute to adjust to what she said

"Wha-Hey now, It's not "keep sleeping" with him it was that one time and I'm still with Gaara… We talked about it and he knows how powerful those things are because he had one before" she explains _'Well that one time and the morning after, I probably shouldn't tell her that'_

"Please; tell me you're still on birth control" she says looking at her tired as if the short conversation zapped her energy

"Yes, I am, I seen Sakura yesterday."

"Good… I don't know what to say, I did talk to Ayami though"

"Thank you"

"No problem… " she sighs unsure if it was bad luck or chaos doing for the event

"So Ren, how's it going?" Shae asks a bit awkwardly

"It's good, we've been dating, officially dating the last time you were here" she half smiles thinking of him

"Aw, Ten ten, I'm so happy for you, if you love him you should say it" Shae picking up her food again

"Are you really giving me advice?" she smiles drinking her glass

"Ouch, things have changed, you're becoming a mean drunk" she pours her another glass of wine, telling her about the party, festival and Hatsukoi in more detail than her letters were.

….

"I'm leaving on a jet plane don't know when I'll be back again" she sings walking into Ten tens shop

"What?"she looks at her confused dusting the back shelf

"I wanted to say bye before I go back" she says walking over to Ten ten, standing her right

"Thanks for last night, I'm glad you came over" Shae says with her hand on ten tens arm, feeling a few eyes on them she glances up to see two customers discreetly watching them as they pretend to examine weapons in their hands

"Even though I make you worried most times, thank you for being my friend" she says in a lower voice causing Ten ten to step closer to hear her, as Shae holds her hand, glancing to see a few more men looking at them. She steps backward, pulling ten ten out of view a little, the men stepping toward unknowingly to the more expensive items

"Yeah, you worry me cause you should- what are you doing?" Ten ten says as Shae places her hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek

"I'm helping you, hold me" she furrows her brow, holding onto her waist

"No closer" Shae says stepping closer, leaving only a hairs breath between them

"How is this helping?" she asks, holding her closer

"You'll see"

Ren seeing what she was doing asks the men if they wanted their items wrapped or as is, telling them the price and taking their money, as the men keep "discreetly" watching them. When the last man buys their weapon, she leans her forehead against ten tens, from their angle making it look as if they were kissing.

"Have a good day" Ren says a little loudly making the men jump, they all mumble a thanks and leave.

"There.. You're welcome" she smiles then leaves the shop waving "Bye!"

"What?" she asks as Ren has a slight blush

"We sold the items you were trying to get rid of for a while now" he says handing her copied receipts, her eyes widening

"Wha-how- Oh" now realizing why Shae was acting that way, she shakes her head looking up at Ren

"Don't even think about it, she's my best friend" she glares at him

"I never said anything" he says crossing his arms

…..

She remembers the packaged honey roasted peanuts Neji had given her as a present, and digs in her bag pulling it out.

"What's that?" Kankuro asks as they continue to her shared bedroom

"Honey roasted peanuts" she says taking a couple in her fingers then eating them, Kankuro digging in the bag

"Excuse you, ask first" she says holding it away from him

"Come on, share" he says reaching for it

"Cause sharing is caring?, wha- no, hey you're like what 35? Can't you ask" she says walking faster still keeping it out of his reach

"Yes, share, you didn't ask when you ate the last dumpling"

"Still harping on about that, huh?" she says holding it out to him, the first day traveling back she ate the last bit of food Kankuro "claimed" and left the room to use the bathroom. He takes a big handful, then pauses starring at the package swearing he had felt an edge of something that wasn't peanut related.

"Who gave you that?" he asks, eating the handful in one go

"Ten ten" she answers walking into her room.

"Gaara should be back later tonight, need anything?" he asks reaching for the peanuts

"Yeah for you to get your damn hands off my nuts" she snickers, he shakes his head walking out empty handed

She places her travel bag in their room, too lazy to unpack, she ties the packaged peanuts back up, leaving them on her vanity, stripping down and lying in bed, finishing her book of short stories she borrowed from the library.

She wakes to hearing a noise in the hall, having fallen asleep reading, she ties her robe closed walking out, seeing Gaara rubbing his eyes, with his other hand against the wall, no one with or behind him.

"You okay?" she asks walking towards him, his head snapping up, he smiles walking towards her, picking her up, taking her to the bedroom

"Yeah" he says, she smells alcohol on his breath

"Have you been drinking?" she asks also seeing a slight blush to his cheeks, he nods

"It was one of the council members birthdays and it's sociably acceptable if I stayed and had a few drinks" he says lying her down, opening her robe.

"Gaara.. I think you've been working harder than usual.. maybe you should see if you can have a few hours to yourself?" she says moving to the top of the bed away from him, only to have him pull her back down towards him by her hips

"What do you mean?" he asks kissing her hips making his way up to her breasts

"well.. the last few days before I left for the leaf village, you came home late and had no energy to have sex with me" she says trying to have a conversation with him as he's pulling off her robe and panties, he stops to look at her

"That's not why I wasn't intimate with you.." he tries kissing her neck, she sinks away making him look at her again

"Then why?" she asks, he sighs seeing her sad and concerned eyes

"It.. will push you away from me if I tell you" he says sitting back on his knees, she sits up closing her legs as he tries to feel her inner thighs

"Gaara.. Tell me, you don't know until it's said… You're worrying me" his eyes concerned, he shakes his head, leaning in kissing her, she kisses back

"Tell me… please?" she whispers

"I .. had a test done.. I had to wait a few days to give a sample, it was in conclusive and I had to wait another few days to give another.." he says holding her chin

"What kind of test?.." she asks still feeling worried

"A sperm count" he says watching her reaction closely

"Why?" she asks confused

"I am older than you.." he says as if it explained everything

"Only by a few years, why would you have that done?" she asks

"It was out of curiosity; should you.. want… a child.. I would be able to give that to you without concern" he says slowly watching her expression go blank, then her eyes soften with a small smile.

"You think about things like that?..." she asks softly, he nods stroking her cheek, having expected the worst

"I've thought about it for a while… I had a dream we had. One girl.. and one boy" she lays back down, Gaara gently brushing his fingertips along her lower stomach, he looks up to see her have tears in her eyes, he removes his hand looking away from her

"I'm sorry. I've-"

"Gaara, why are you so sweet?" she asks pulling him by the neck toward her, he looks down at her surprised, she kisses him

"Put your hands on me" she whispers, kissing him again, his hands quickly taking off his clothes.

…..

The few months she's spent in the Sand village begin to grow on the people of the sand, a few shop owners that she frequents to see what they have in stock or out of curiosity are now saying 'hi' whenever they see her, the rumors of the Kazekage being single stop.

She walks back to their room after her shift at the hospital, thinking about the past few weeks, Gaara, the sand and the leaf, wondering if maybe this should be her new home. Sitting at her vanity she picks up her pen to write her weekly letter to Ten ten, she sees the packaged peanuts she had forgetting about, checking the expiration date before eating them. She opens it up and begins her letter to Ten ten while having her favorite snack.

 _Ten ten,_

 _I was thinking that maybe when I get back,  
you can help me put Hatsukois things in storage _

She stops writing feeling something poke her fingertip as she reached into the peanuts, she puts down her pen looking into the package.

 _'_ _Is that paper?"_ she thinks pulling it out, a tightly folded paper, opening it, recognizing Nejis hand writing. Stopping half way through she feels her heart racing, her stomach turning into knots and her hands begin to shake.

 _'_ _That can't be true…'_

She keep reading the letter over and over only to feel more sick each time, her tears smearing the ink on the paper she hears the door open then close.

"Please tell me you didn't do this…" her voice cracking as she turns to face Gaara

"Tell me he's lying" she stands up holding the letter in her hand. Gaara steps closer, Shae runs past him to the bathroom, slamming the door, hearing her getting sick.

Gaara picks up the letter she dropped reading it over carefully, feeling for the first time in a long time, panic.

She runs back into the bedroom, throwing her belongings into her half empty travel bag.

"Shae, let me- let me explain, please' he says, trying to hold her wrist, she pushes him away from her, losing her balance and stumbling into the wall

"Explain what?! That I've been working my ass off for you people and when I'm so close you'll rip it away from me if I ever try to take the fucking exam, is that why I was never given a headband like other shinobi!?" she yells att him leaning against the wall, trying to control her sobs

"It's for your protection-" he steps closer to her

"Was fucking sharing me with Neji part of my protection too!?" she screams at him, he opens his mouth

"When she's in Suna, she's mine but when she's in Konoha she's yours unless she wats to fuck you in the other persons territory" she covers her face with her hands wanting to get sick all over again.

"Shae please listen to me" his voice panicked, feeling her slipping away. He tries reaching to her face, she smacks his hand away

"Don't touch me!" she tries running to her bag, Gaara holding her around the waist then holding her against the wall

"Please, listen to what I have to say-"

"Get off of me!" she pushes him, he uses his sand pinning her hands by her side. Trying to console her he tries touching her in his loving way only to have her scream not to touch her and squirm at his touch, feeling more hurt every time she does so.

"I love you, please, stop" he says his frustration and pain showing, she cries staying still

"He wants you as much as I do, I seen that when we met, I couldn't stay away from you, I would find myself looking for you-"

"Why would you do this?" she says through her tears looking up at him

"It was a way to keep you without resorting to violence against Neji, which I knew you wouldn't forgive, while we waited for you to decide who you wanted to be with" he says wiping her tears, shae no longer flinches or squirms at his touch, his frustration at her actions slowly fading

"Your sand is hurting me" she says softly, pushing her cheek against his hand, he lets her hands go, she rubs her wrists, as he brings her hands up kissing them

"Do you understand?" he asks his eyes still panicked and concerned, she nods as he wipes another tear from her eye

"I've waited months for you to decide to be with me, that agreement was a temporary way to be with you, and not being a jonin doesn't mean you're not powerful, no one would strip you of your title as chunin, as for the headband, we've adopted the charms as your head bamd as no one can agree on what village symbol you should wear" he explains holding her close to him, she looks up at him, tears still in her eyes, as she places her hands on his chest

"I never meant for this to hurt you… I understand you're still upset… It was selfish, I wanted you… I love you" he whispers kissing her, she nods kissing him back

"I love you.." he says one last time before passing out. She holds onto him bringing him to the bed behind him before the weight of his body pulled her to the floor.

"I loved you too.." she cries, closing her travel bag and leaving the building

She quickly makes her way to the gate

"Sorry, no one in or out during the night" one of the gaurds say, she connects with chaos ready to fight her way out

"Are you really telling the Kazekages fiancé no?" she hears behind her, she disconnects from chaos and turns around to see Matsuri

"The Kazekages fiancé?" the man says startled "W-we still have orders-"

"So does lady Shae, or does she have to personally bring the Kazekage here to explain why she's leaving further delaying why she needs to return to the leaf village?" Matsuri snaps at him

"N-no ma'am, sorry" the man stepping aside, Matsuri and Shae walk passed him

"Thank you" she whispers to Matsuri after a minute

"You've been crying, is the Kazekage alright?" she asks, Shae nods

"Why are you leaving?" she asks

"We had a fight and I want to leave, I don't want to see him" she says, her tears coming back, feeling disgusted, and dirty all over again

"I see, well if spending time away from him is what you need to move past this, then it's a good choice"

"Mats I mean Matsuri, I'm sorry for not telling you as soon as it happened, that was a dick move on my part" she sniffles

"I haven't seen him so happy, even though he's so stoic, I see it and you do that for him… safe travels" she says stopping just at the outer gate

"Mats"

She turns to look at her "huh?"

"You can call me Mats, I don't mind" she half smiles, Shae nods and waves saying another 'thank you' and leaves

Half way between the leaf and the sand, she looks at both directions, then up at the storm clouds brewing. She sets down her bag, a thunderous clap echoing through the air as rain begins to pour, looking back from where she came then down the path toward the leaf village, she picks her bag up again.


	41. Chapter 41

"mmm Neji, we should get out of bed, they're already awake" Shae says laying on his chest looking up at him rubbing her eyes, the faint sound of children playing and laughing down the hall

"A few more minutes" he says adjusting his pillow to see her properly, pushing aside her hair over her shoulder to see her face, and then tracing her lips with his thumb, she smiles knowing what he was thinking

"They're already awake and they're going to hear us" she glances towards the closed door

"It didn't seem to bother you yesterday" he smirks pulling her up to straddle him, then taking off her night gown

"Neji.." she moans in his ear, as he holds onto her hips

"Neji…get up" she whispers

"Hm I am" he smirks against her neck, holding her tighter against him

"Neji, wake up.." he feels himself being shaken, barely awake he moves his arm back to get whatever it was to stop

"Neji you said you needed to wake up at 6 and it's 6 now" he opens his eyes, taking a few seconds to remember where he was then sits up, reaching down pulling his clothes back on

"How long are you going to be gone for?" he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Ayami, her hair still a mess from the night before, looking up at him from her pillow

"It depends on what the mission is… I'm sure I've told you before" he says standing up, pulling his pants all the way up, having a slight headache from having a little more than a few drinks.

"I'm going to miss you" she says softly, sitting up, reaching out for him. He sees her moving toward him at the corner of his eye, he sighs

"I need to go" he says in his usual tone walking out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to the front door, putting on his shoes, Ayami dressing in her robe then follows him

"We've been dating for a month, the least you can do is kiss me before you leave.. Especially after last night" her tone irritated, standing behind him on the last stair

"You're right, I'm sorry" he says, having developed an automatic response since Shae disappeared three months ago. He turns to Ayami, sliding his arm around her waist the other in her hair, stepping in closer, kissing her deeply, she holds onto the front of his shirt, a small gasp escaping her lips as he pulls away

"Better?" he asks, she nods her head having a deep blush to her cheeks, the kiss leaving a flutter in her stomach while he felt… nothing. He leaves her on the last stair of the star case, headed home to pick up his gear then to the anbu headquarters. After having been given his assignment and his own team to lead, he sets off.

"Ayami huh? She's quite a looker…. how is she in the sack?" one of his team mates ask as they settle for the night

"She's fine" he says eating a food pill

Yamato and Sai, looking out while the others rest, hears Nejis answer, having expected him to snap an angry response.

Ever since Shae had disappeared without a solid lead on where she could have gone, Neji had been completely off, those closest to him would only be able to tell. The only lead they had was; leaving her heart sand filled necklace and crystal earrings along the trail coming from Suna to Konoha, she withdrew a large sum of money from her bank account in the southern region of Konoha, tracker nins with her blood were still unable to find her, each nation having dispatched a small team of five to look for her but still coming up empty handed, it appeared they had trained her too well.

"Have you heard there's someone hunting these people down?" he hears one of his team mates say

"H? The one's were after?" another responds

"Yeah, their incredibly fast, no one is ever left alive"

"If no one is ever left alive how do you know about it?" the man responds in a skeptical tone

"Well there was one, he was only alive long enough to say 'black and gold', another anbu member-"

"Unless you want to keep look out while we rest, I suggest you be quiet" Neji says crouched from a tree, sick of hearing these "rumors". He had heard them too and out of a desperate attempt to find Shae went looking for this 'person' killing off their problems on the off chance it was her. Still coming up empty handed, they were always a step ahead. It was beginning to feel like chasing a ghost.

"How'd you two happen?" Yamato asks in a low voice from a tree nearby

"Hm?" Neji glances in his direction

"Ayami"

"We went out for drinks and we talked." He says casually, not wanting to explain how it actually happened.

Kiba insisting Neji join him with Shino as a 'guys night out', drinking ,Ayami and a few of her friends stopping by to say 'Hi' and sticking around, having one more than he should have, Neji had walked her home to sleep it off, then a blur of clothes, panting, and moaning with Ayami underneath him. Not one of his finest moments but she kept hanging around him and out of guilt, loneliness or both, he stayed, letting her think they were together.

He looks around checking the area again, Yamato letting the subject go.

…..

Being given a rather easy anbu mission, at least by anbu standard it was considered easy. Yamato, Sai and Neji, stop in a small town on the outskirts of Konoha, finding a small bar that served food late at night they sit in the corner, having ordered food, listening to them talking and only adding to the conversation when asked a question, his eyes wander over to the small stage close to the bar. Where a young woman sat on a high stool with a microphone in front of her, wearing a black cocktail dress.

She introduces herself, the man holding a drum in between his legs, and another man at a piano behind them. Neji watches her move her hair off her shoulder before the piano starts, followed by the drum and then her, listening to her light airy tone fill the room.

 _I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar_

He furrows his brow slightly _'Why does that sound familiar?'_ he wonders

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you_

He tunes out Yamato and Sai's chatter focusing on her words

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that, I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _'_ _I remember not hearing it but…. Where?'_ searching through his memories

 _I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it,  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should've been more careful_

The words finally connecting, he wrote it, some of the words being twisted or altered but without a doubt having written most of it in his letter to Shae. He scans the bar, then using his byakugan. Setting Yamato and Sai on alert.

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you, baby_

"What is it?" Yamato asks looking around

"She was here" Neji says almost in a whisper, Yamato and Sai glance at each other wondering if he's been under too much stress not hearing what he was.

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

Neji walks over to the bartender, leaving Sai and Yamato at the booth.

"Whos song is that?" he asks before the bartender can ask what can he get him

"That belongs to a beautiful young lady, don't know her name." he says simply

"is this her?" he pulls out a picture from his chest pocket, a picture of Shae sitting at a picnic table smiling at the camera wide eyed holding Hatsukoi in her arms, it had been taken during her birthday party, the only recent photo of Shae he had, keeping it with him every day when they were developed.

"Yeah, that's her, open mic night, she sang that very same song, Mirai liked it so much she copied what she could of the lyrics" he says motioning to the woman on stage

"When was it?" he asks

"A few days ago, two I think" the bartender says

"You think or you know" Neji snaps at him

"I know" the bartender leaning in towards him not liking his snappy attitude

"Thank you, sorry, we've been looking for her for a long time" Yamato says from behind him, Neji walks out of the bar

"Was that his girlfriend or something" the bartender asks

"Do you know where she stayed?" Yamato asks brushing off the man's question

"No, sorry, she came in, had a soda, sang and left" he shrugs, they pay for their drinks, canceling their food order and then leave.

Neji walks out of the hotel across from the bar then walking to the small bed 'n breakfast down the road, Yamato sighs walking after him.

"Neji, it's late and she's gone" Yamato says still following him, he keeps walking ignoring Yamato

"It's only been two days she couldn't have gone far" Sai says to Yamato

"Don't encourage him" he says in a low voice to Sai "We still need to head back to the leaf, we'll tell Naruto what we found and-"

"She'll be further away by then" Neji walks into the small bed 'n breakfast

"Sai-"

"Already sent it when we walked out of the bar" he smiles, having sent a coded message off to the team designated to finding her.

…

"Shota, can you give me a massage, my back hurts" Shae says walking out of his bedroom, wrapped in a bedsheet, holding a bottle of body oil

"Do you need to be warmed up first?" he turns to wink at her, standing up

"Fuuck you" she says walking back into the bedroom, closing the door

"I've been trying to for the past two days but you won't let me… Only kidding, when you told me you were with the Kazekage it made you an instant boner killer" he says sitting back down holding up the newspaper

"And your breakfast is getting… warm" he says looking at the yogurt and berries he made her

"Thanks" she says coming back out of the bedroom, dressed in her gear, sitting down next to him

"I miss your dresses… not… this" he points at her uniform, a black jump suit, having ditched her uniform she'd gotten from the leaf village.

"Well dresses are not exactly combat material" she says eating her yogurt, looking at the newspaper with him

"They're still looking for you, you know" he glances at her

"I need time.." she says before continuing to eat and read

"From what I heard you've had three months worth of time… what happened? It couldn't have been that bad" he says setting down the newspaper

"I don't want to see them… any of them, I gave them everything I had, I risked my mind and my body just to be accepted… " she thinks of all the times she's gotten hurt or was almost raped on her mission "and I find out, what I thought had with... it wasn't…" her voice trailing off, still hurt over what she had read

"I bet they're sorry…" he sees her irritated expression at his response "Really sorry?" she picks up the newspaper ignoring him

"Listen, I love you but harboring a fugitive? I can go to jail for that and I'm not going to blood prision" he says pulling down the top of the paper to see her properly.

"I'm a fugitive now?" she asks

"I don't know, I'm just trying to get you home" he says patting her hand

"But I got you the things you asked for" he points to a bag next to the door

"Thanks if anyone asks if you've seen me, it's okay to say you did. I don't want you going to blood prison, you'll end up making more than a few friends" she snickers walking over to the bag

"Exactly why you should head home" he watches her walking over to the trash throwing out a few things from her bag the replacing them with the contents of the bought items.

"When I'm ready.." she sighs, _'If I'll ever be ready..'_ thinking as she walks over to Shota and hugging him

"I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope it's sooner than later" Shae half smiles leaving his isolated house, one of the reasons why she was resting at Shota's, evading Sasuke was harder than expected, making the mistake of staying a little longer than usual in a small town on the outskirts of Konoha, and singing a song at a small bar, that one small screw up had him on her trail for the past week. She uses black eyeliner and eyeshadow around her eyes before placing her custom mask on, zipping her jump suit all the way up, before connecting to Chaos and taking off running feeling Sasuke a few miles away.

…..

"They're up ahead" Neji's team mate reports back, Neji nods signalling for his team to move forward

Neji taking the lead, jumping from tree to tree, no one making a sound, hearing a small click, he turns his head, a black figure jumping past him. The person turns their head, their eyes locking, black and golden honey eyes, with a sythe in hand. The figure keeps moving unphased by locking eyes, moving with incredible speed the figure was gone, arriving a minute later to the intended targets stood the figure in the middle of dead people, their jumpsuit clearly showing it was a women. Without a doubt in his mind, it was Shae.

She looks up at him from the ground, his team surrounding her, she glances about, knowing instantly who everyone was by their mask and stance. Neji's mind going blank as they stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity until an anbu throws a kunai at her. Keeping her guard up she deflects it back toward them, the kunai cutting off a few strands of the persons hair as it's embedded into the tree an inch from their face, she takes off running.

Permission to give chase" someone says to his left

"No, check to see if anyone's alive" he says taking off after her

"Stop" he hears after a few minutes of chasing her, he looks down to see Sasuke

"I got her" he says looking behind him, his team following

"You have her?" he says with an edge of humour to his tone

"Yes, and you have a mission" he says as his team stops

"They're all dead" Sai says

"There's another group in this area, check a ten mile radius, you have one hour" Neji says, the anbu taking off

"Like I said I have her" Sasuke says turning his back then leaving after Shae, Neji torn between blindly chasing after her and continuing his mission. He stares where she had taken off running before he turns back to meet his team.

…..

 _'_ _He's coming'_

 _"_ _I know' shae says to chaos_

 _'_ _Why are you slowing down?'_

 _"_ _He's been chasing us for two weeks, I want to know what he wants'_ she stops next to a fallen tree, digging up her bag she had hidden in the ground

"What?" she snaps as Sasuke stands a few yards from her

"Nothing" he says taking a bottle from under his coat and drinking it

"Fuck off Sasuke" she says drinking her own water

"I can't, I was sent to find you and I did"

"and then what?"

"that's it, to know where you are"

"I'm not going back" she says putting her water away

"I wasn't going to ask" he responds

"Or was your order bring back by force?" she tilts her head

"Naruto said not too, we would most likely end up hurting each other badly or dead" he says looking at her from the corner of his eye

"You mean you'd end up dead" she says the grass and trees around him wilt, the trees groan and creek finally breaking in half then crumbling into dust, a small circle of healthy green grass around his feet, assessing her powers, making mental notes.

"Maybe.." he says in a low voice, crouching down feeling the dust between his fingertips

She adjusts her bag and turns to leave

Sasuke standing back up following her

"What are you doing?" she looks over her shoulder

"I don't exactly know where you are if I can't see you now can I?" he says in a bored tone

"You're like a fucking dog with a bone, you know? Just can't let anything go, you seen me, now get lost" still looking at him over her shoulder

"I'm supposed to watch you and monitor where you go until you decide to come back" he says not moving

"Then I guess Sarada and Sakura won't be seeing you for a while" she says taking off in a run, he follows.

…..

"You're all here for a reason, don't ask questions" the small group stays quiet in front of Naruto

"You're going to bring her home, Sasuke thinks he can lead her to this location" He hands their leader the location "Hopefully before she gets sick of him and takes him out, she's making use of her skill, she's more powerful than before, be on guard but don't treat her as an enemy, do you understand?" Naruto says firmly looking at his selective team, they all nod and leave

"Sakura?" Naruto says, she turns to him

"Don't use them unless it's absolutely necessary" he emphasises the last two words

"Of course" she nods, leaving with her team

"This feels too familiar" Shikamaru says

"I know…" Naruto says both of them reminded of what felt like a life time ago, when they were ordered to chase down and bring back Sasuke.

…..

"They found her" Baki says walking into Gaaras office, pen in hand, he looks up at him, having a false sighting before

"A woman with a sythe was being followed by Sasuke Uchiha, close to our border" he explains

"Bring her here" he says after thinking for a few seconds

"Yes Lord Kazekage" Baki leaves the room as Kankuro comes in

"That group we thought we got rid of is popping up again" Kankuro says

"Hm? Where?" Gaara trying to focus on what he was saying

"West of here, it's unclear how many this time" Kankuro pauses, Gaara stands up walking towards the door

"What is it?"

"The leaders claiming he's immortal, the nin that reported the activity are freaked out, they tried and nothing seems to kill him, but I guess we'll see" he says following Gaara

…

"We've been waiting for a while, do you think?" Ten ten asks

"No.. She wouldn't kill him" Asuma says into the mic around his neck

"It's been two hours" Ten ten whispers into the mic

"He said he's going to lead her to this area, if she needed to rest, he can't rush her or it'll be suspicious" Sakura replies

"Come out or you all die" They hear Shae's voice

"I won't ask again" they hear after a few seconds, they jump out from their hiding places, Ten ten, Sakura, Asuma, and Kakashi.

"Ugh there, you seen me too now leave me alone" she snaps then turning to leave, Sasuke right behind her

"How did you know-"

"Even if you don't hae a malicious intent towards me, you still give off a low amount of anxiety with Chaos it's easy to detect" she says feeling tired and only wanting to be by herself

"That's why we couldn't find you" Kakashi says having been in the first group sent to find her when she didn't return to the leaf

"That and if I'm not bleeding your tracker nin and ninja hounds can't sniff me out, even if you have my blood on hand"

"Come home, we miss you" Ten ten says

"You mean you miss using me, and don't like the possibility of me ending up in one of these groups the leaf and sand are tracking" Shae turns her head looking towards the south

"Why did Naruto send another group?" she says looking to them

"He didn't.." Sasuke says taking his stance as the rest do

"There's 6 of them, incoming 5…..4…3…2…1" Shae counts down to the people intruding on their 'reunion'

"Come with us" a masked anbu says, knowing he was from the sand by the uniform, she shakes her head

"Can't all of you just fuck off? I need to be by myself right now and think things over, which I can't do if you're always fucking chasing me!" she growls, the mix of hers and chaos voice putting them on edge

She feels her heart beating faster. 'no, not my heart..' she thinks, then a scared pain in her chest, suddenly feeling of being terrified running through her, the feeling too strong to ignore

"-Do you understand?" one of the nins addressing Kakashi

"You may have orders from the Kazekage, however-"Kakashi starts, trying to reason with the sand nin

"I have to go" Shae says setting down her bag digging through it

"What?"Sakura reaching into her pocket slowly

"I'll come back when I'm ready not cause you say so" she glares at them, pulling out a large glass jar of red liquid

 _'_ _Will this work?'_ she asks chaos

 _'_ _yes, if it's enough…'_

"She throws the glass jar onto the ground blood splattering around, she steps into the middle crouching down, cutting open her hand, letting chaos over take her completely. A black ball of light enclosing around her, black lightening weaving in and out of it, then disappears leaving nothing behind but the shattered pieces of glass.

"What was…" Sakuras voice trailing off

"A form of teleportation.. You can tell the Kazekage she got away, you seen it for yourself" Sasuke says looking over the sand nin, making more mental notes on her powers. Not knowing her well enough to try and follow. he stays where he is.


	42. Chapter 42

There was nothing but darkness surrounding her as she enters the void with Chaos, Chaos been given full control temporarily keeps moving as Shae hears whispers, mumbles around her.

 _'_ _This is where we came from to their world..'_ she thinks to Chaos having the exact same feeling as when she first entered it

 _'_ _Yes… we're almost there'_ Chaos replies, running through the dark, knowing where it was going.

…

"Lord Kazekage, I'm so honored to meet you" bows a man with slicked back light brown hair and grey eyes, Gaara standing still as his shinobi recover from a surprised attack and traps that have been set off. Crying, sobbing and little voices crying out for their 'mommy and daddies' behind him

"Shut up!" he yells turning around to the group of children they had managed to kidnap, the children keep crying, having been scared from the traps being set off and the adults fighting around them.

"What do you want?" Gara says, careful to keep his attention off of Hatukoi as she's hyperventilating from crying and screaming hard, being held by one of the older children.

"What does anyone want really?.." he smirks, his smirk then twisting wider into a grin

"I want what everyone here wants…" he points to the nin who were standing behind him, the children huddled together to his left

"For you to die… of shame," he walks over to the children

"It was so awful; the kazekage lost his mind… He's returned to his old ways,… kidnapping the children he could find from the sand village and hid them from a threat that didn't exist…" the man pulling one of the children by the hair in front of him dragging the 5 year old boy to stand in front of his group, the child crying holding onto the mans hand scratching at it to force him to let go. Gaara and Kankuro weighing their options, a barrier having been put up the moment Gaara was within eye sight. The dead nin outside of the barrier having been pawns for his plan.

"The parents will be so grief stricken, they'll be willing to blame anyone for their deaths… seeing how you and your brother will be the only ones left alive to tell what happened…" he pushes the little boy onto the ground face first, the little boy letting out a shriek of pain

"What or who do you think your village will believe? That's the real question you should be asking yourself…." The man using a copy technique forms a spike out of the sand around him

"We can't forget the details.. Now can we?" the spiked sand hovering over the boys head, he stumbles forward over the boy, looking down to see a blade through his chest, crouched over then falling onto his hands and knees, the spiked sand over the boys head falling a part to the ground.

Gaara. Kankuro, and the nin stand stunned and surprised to have seen a ball of black light and lightening release a woman, annihilating the nin inside the barrier and sending their sythe through the man's heart in a blink of an eye.

"You're okay now" she picks up the little boy still crying on the ground bleeding, using her power to heal the little boy, he keeps crying even after being healed, frightened of her eyes and mask, she lets him go as he runs back to the group of children that were still crying or whimpering.

"Fucking bitch.." the man growls standing back up, turning toward her

"How did you get through the barrier!?" he yells

' _Huh… Never seen that before'_ she thinks standing back up as the man reaches around holding onto the sythe, pulling it out.

Seeing Hatsukoi still crying and hyperventilating, she looks at all four corners of the barrier, then up at Gaara, hoping he knew what she wanted him to do

The man growls at her throwing her sythe at the children, Shae using her speed to throw a kunai at it, changing it's direction, at the same time, throwing two more at the bottom corners closest to the children. The barrier dissipating, as Gaara uses his sand technique, embedding the kunai back into the sand several feet away from the children, reactivating the barrier sealing both of them inside. The man begins to laugh hysterically.

"I hope they enjoy the show… you can't kill me!" he keeps laughing, reaching behind his back up under his shirt, pulling out long machetes, Shae glances toward the children seeing her sythe outside the barrier along with her bag that had her chained sickles.

He runs at her, slicing the air as she dodges his attacks, seeing an opening she hits his left side, using her chakra depletion. He winces holding his side, then stands back up. Taking the opportunity at her confsion he hits her on the stomach, still holding his machetes in his fists, then kicking her right knee, forcing her to the ground, punching her across the face, turning on the ball on his foot kicking her in the stomach sending her flying, hitting the barrier. She hits the ground hard, catching her breath, using the barrier wall to stand back up.

"They're so willing to throw you in here with me as a sacrifice to save the Kazekages reputation…" He laughs unzipping his vest throwing it to the side

"If you're the sacrifice… I'm going to enjoy this" his expression hardening

"You don't get it… I'm not locked in here with you… you're locked in here with me!" she growls at him from behind her mask

 _'_ _I've always wanted to say that…'_ she thinks

 _'_ _Could we take him?'_ she asks chaos

 _'_ _We also need your blood'_

 _'_ _alright, give me a minute'_

"Are those your last words?" his voice and eyes having an emotionless way about them, she stands up running at him, he cuts the air swinging his blades at her neck from both sides, trying to take off her head, she ducks, he tries again, she holds onto his blades slicing open her hands, then jumping several feet back. A sand spike coming up from the ground impaling her as she crouches. Gaara having been watching as the nin tried calming down the children, sees her being impaled, flashes of his dream from so long ago coming to the surface.

Her head bowing down as her body goes limp against the spike. The man walks towards her, stopping just in front crouches, lifting her head up by her chin, pulling off her mask, her hands snapping up holding onto the front of his shirt, her own blood spiking into him, as his pools underneath him, still holding onto him with one hand she reaches down into the pooled blood, black light surrounding them then disappearing.

"Where'd they go…" one of the nins say. Gaara keeps the barrier up, the black ball of light returns, with Shae lying on the ground curled in a ball, Gaara lowers the barrier running after her, he kneels behind her reaching out.

"I'm fucking exhausted.." she groans rubbing her stomach then sitting up, she turns her head to look at Gaara over her shoulder as he lowers his hand.

' _First Sasuke, then the recon group and I have to deal with that crazy asshole, now I have to deal with Gaara' she_ thinks standing up with her mask in her hand, walking over to her bag picking it up, she sees the kids still whimpering and not wanting to be anywhere near the shinobi, she bandages her hands then, wipes off her heavy eye makeup, unzipping her jump suit a little.

"Are ypu hungry?" she asks softly digging into her bag having bought travel sized boxes of dry cereal and a few apples, she tries handing the fruit to the older children, they continue to whimper, not trusting any of the adults they stay huddled together. She looks down at Hatsukoi who was no longer hyperventilating but still crying, she sets her bag next to her and begins to sing, holding open her hands in front of her.

"There's no need for distances no need for touch no need for answers cause I've heard enough" keeping her voice soft and gentle as she sang "Anywhere but here", focusing her healing powers into her hands, forming small balls of light that would float up and away disappearing a few seconds after leaving the palms of her hands.

The small balls of golden light like fire flies as they float away in the darkened sky, the healing powers giving them a warm comforting feeling as her powers always would, the children stop whimpering, their eyes fixated on the light in her hands.

"Open my, open my heart, sing like a nightingale, open my open my hands when no one else understands" Hatsukoi being closet to her in the older child's arms, reaches out for the light, shae moves her hands towards her, Hatsukoi trying to grab onto the balls of light in her fists, opening them to see they were no longer there then trying to eat the light as it floats in front of her, Shae giggles at her action with a wide smile, the other children seeing it smile, having a small laugh.

Hatsukoi holds onto her hands leaning towards her, she holds her in her arms, standing up, letting her powers shine throughout her body, keeping focus to let the light ball and float away, slowly walking towards the sand village and away from the dead nin. The children stay close to her, having the feeling of warmth and comfort fade when they weren't close enough, at the same time healing there would be aching muscles and feet as they keep walking toward the village. One of the nin picking up her mask, weapon and bag as they follow her back.

"Is-is that Naruto?" they hear a faint scream coming from the village in the distance then a few men and women running towards them hearing 'my baby, my daughter, my son'

"That's not Naruto, who is that?" they hear as the children's parents keep running towards them, Shae still having her powers showing, Hatsukoi having fallen asleep in her arms

"Mommy!" "Daddy!" Shae hears from the children as they go running towards their parents holding eaten apples and half empty small boxes of cereal.

Gaara and Kankuro having stayed quiet the entire time walking back as Shae stops humming, her powers fading, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Yashin running their fastest to Shae stopping as they reach her, Mrs. Yashin in tears as she takes Hatsukoi from Shaes arms, gently as not to wake her. The children's parents nodding to her saying 'thank you' all of them in tears.

"It wasn't… a… probem" Shae sways, the world spinning, as her eyes roll into the back of her head, falling to her knees. Gaara picking her up, checking her pulse, then walking back into the village.

…..

She wakes with a start feeling Hatsukois heart racing fast, she lays back down, knowing it was probably a nightmare by how upset she was.

She looks around rubbing her eyes, recognising her old shared bedroom, she sits up looking over at the clock, almost dawn, not seeing her bag, she pushes the blanket off, mildly surprised she wasn't chained to the bed or have been stripped naked forced to wear a hospital gown, still in her jumpsuit though her shoes were missing.

She walks out of the room seeing Gaara on the couch starring at the coffee table, she looks around for her bag.

"It's by the door" he finally speaks, she walks over to it, sliding on her shoes, the door being barricaded by sand, she sighs turning to look at him. He approaches her.

"How did Hatsukoi end up with that guy?" she says looking away from him

"Sleeping gas was released in certain buildings and selected homes with children in them.." he explains keeping a few feet between them

"Forgive me" he says pausing as he holds his hands together in front of him she begins to feel angry.

 _'_ _what right does he have to ask for forgiveness after what deals he's made, after keeping me confined to the hospital and this fucking room, always having to have an escort-'_

"For not fully believing in your abilities, when you were hurt during your jonin exam and almost died, it suddenly became a real possibility you could die while on mission. I know it may sound absurd, but when Neji and Naruto made the argument of you serving a better purpose of healing our shinobi and citizens, because of your injury. I accepted the idea of you being more of use to us alive than dead, along with the other kage" He sees her angry expression soften a little, she turns away from him.

"Let me out" she says starring at his sand

"After watching you fight and how your bond with chaos has grown… I should have had more faith in your abilities, I'm sorry" He finishes what he wanted to say, lowering his sand

"You should have.." she says in a low voice opening the door and leaving. Gaara willingly letting her go this time.

She makes her way to the hospital, people of the sand village opening their shops early bowing, smiling and waving at her, she waves back or giving a small nod of acknowledgment.

Walking to the room where they held her blood she rips it open on the floor, unwrapping the bandage on her hand reopening he wound from the blade, black light enclosing around her.

She reappears a few days walk from the village hidden in the clouds digging up a backup travel bag with duplicates of what was in her original bag, stripping naked, redressing in what was in her hidden bag, leaving her old clothes, weapons and bag there, taking off running.

"It says she's over here" a nin says holding a tracking device, all they find is her old gear and bag, The village hidden in the cloud being given the device from the Sand village, as not to intrude on their land.

…..

"Damn it" Naruto says after Kakashi tells him what happened

"She was in the sand when she vanished in front of you it seems" Shikamaru says reading the update Gaara had sent

"There was a hostage situation and Hatsukoi was one of the little kids that were taken, she had handled the situation and the man responsible then left the same way. They had put a tracker in her clothes but she left them close to the village hidden in the clouds, and they have no leads either" Shikamaru finishes

"Don't even think about it" Sakura hisses at Naruto seeing him thinking

"What?" he asks looking up at her

"If you put Hatsukoi in danger, I'll kill you myself, you won't need Shae to help the anbu you'll need her to bring you back!"

"We thought of it when the rumors of 'the reaper' started, but every possibility I come up with ends badly" Shikamaru says to Sakura, calming her down

"The reaper?" Ten ten says

"Mhm, it's what these groups we're tracking are calling her and it's spreading, but they don't know it's her because of her mask, eyes and speed" Naruto thinks racking his brain for where she could've gone

…..

"Neji?" Ayami says waving her hand slightly in front of his fac

"Yes?" he sighs looking at her

"Did something happen? You keep… spacing out" she says moving her seat next to his

"No, and I'm not spacing out I'm thinking" he continues eating the meal Ayami had made them

"About?" she asks, having been trying to get him to open up to her since they first started "dating"

"The mission I was on"

"So something did happen, you just don't want to tell me" she says with a small huff to her voice, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Neji sighs after she doesn't return for a few minutes and checks on her

"You know I can't tell you what it was" he says walking into her bedroom, standing in front of her

"It's not just that, it doesn't matter what it is, you won't share anything with me, when I ask you to come with me to a party or to see my friends, you won't even do that" she says crossing her arms clearly upset

"You must be really fun at parties" he mumbles what Shae had said to him when they first met.

"What?" she says looking up at him

"You must- never mind… I'm sorry, I will next time" he says as she stands up placing her hand on his chest stepping closer

"You will?" she asks looking up at him as he nods

"Okay" she smiles pulling him into a kiss. He kisses her back, she tugs at his shirt helping her with it he takes it off, as she quickly unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor, Neji lifts her face to him continuing to kiss her, she walks back towards the bed holding onto his arm, crawling onto it, pushing him to lay down. She straddles then grinding herself against him, as he holds onto her hips closing his eyes focusing on the feeling.

Ayami leans forward digging in the night stand pulling out a condom, still leaning forward, she kisses him. Feeling him becoming harder underneath her, she sits up, pulling down his pants, rolling the condom onto him, before sliding her panties off, then sitting down onto him, slowly bouncing, he holds her still.

"Like this.." he guides her hips into a slow circle, teaching her the things he liked and she never experienced or thought to do. She lets out a small moan at the new sensation, her hands on his chest to steady herself. Needing a faster rhythm she tries bouncing again only to have him hold her still.

"No, rock your hips" he holds onto her, trying to get her to snake her hips in a fluid motion, back and forth, she does so using his hands as a guide, she softly moans his name, moving faster.

She moans a little louder quickly feeling herself being brought to climax, he pulls her down toward him, kissing her to keep her silent as he concentrate on the feeling, he reaches down out of habit playing with her clit, Ayami gasping into his mouth with a loud moan, being brought to climax from the intensity of having him rub her clit. Neji pulls her down onto him a few times before releasing into the condom, Ayami pants over him, her cheeks flushed and skin sensitive from the intense orgasm.

"The food's probably cold by now.." Neji says as Ayami's sitting to his side, her eyes widening

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she quickly gets up, dressing

""No, That's not-" he says sitting up watching her run out of the room hearing her footsteps running down the stairs

"I was trying to make you laugh…." He says sitting at the edge of the bed, throwing the condom in the trash trying to push Shae out of his mind, knowing she would've laughed and suggested if he was hungry he could eat her out with a wink then biting her lip.

He stands up, rubbing his temples, still trying to push her out of his mind, beginning to have conflicted feelings towards her.


	43. Chapter 43

Shae walks into her room, placing her bought items on the bed, taking them out; A short dark brown natural hair wig, chocolate brown contacts, and thick black framed glasses, she ties her hair up, pulling on the dark brown wig, the contacts and glasses, walking to the bathroom, checking herself over, then packing her bag. Leaving the small town she had come across.

Having been wandering from nation to nation never staying for more than a few weeks in each to keep them off her trail, keeping up with tracking down the groups causing trouble for each nation and helping isolated villages or towns that had no immediate attention for doctors. She helps those needing the attention, being given money, shelter or food in exchange for her services, never asking for anything in return seeing as how most of the people she was helping already had so little.

Eventually finding herself on the same train she had taken on her way to the Mizukage so long ago, she stares out the window watching the trees go by in a blur, thinking of Mika and how she could be handling life now after almost being killed, hearing her village's name being called out she wanders off the train with her bag in hand.

Describing Mika to an older lady selling fruit and vegetables she points her down the road letting her know where she could find her.

Working in a small diner, there she was, taking orders, smiling, refilling pots of tea and water, a small honey colored ribbon tied around her neck. At the time Shae wasn't fully experienced as she was now to where there would be no scar, wondering if hers was faint or worse, all things considered Mika had seemed to be well adjusted.

She walks in sitting at the corner, close to the door with her bag, Mika walks over with a smile.

"What can I get you?" she asks, pulling out a paper and pencil

"Black tea, and your special" she says, Mika tilting her head slightly staring at her with a short intensity before nodding her head then walking off.

Shae looks around the diner, only another table of three sitting off to the side chatting to each other, Mika walks back with her black tea, milk and sugar, setting it in front of her, glancing at her with the same intensity before leaving again. Shae having kept her disguise on, after months of wearing it felt like a second skin. Still wanting to be by herself she stays quiet and keeps to herself not wanting to draw attention. Taking her time, she drinks her tea, eating her food slowly to observe her. Mika returns after she's done, giving her the bill.

"Thank you. it was delicious" she says handing Mika the money and leaves.

"Hey!" Shae turns to see Mika running after her

"Yes?"

"It's you, isn't it?" Mika says stopping in front of her

"I just wanted to see how you were" Shae says glancing around the road

"W-why are you wearing contacts and glasses?" she says in a low voice

"Hiding, a little obvious isn't it?" she smiles

"Yeah but why?" she asks keeping her voice low as people walk by

"I wanted to be by myself but I'm not 'allowed' to be by myself when outside the village." She says

"I thought there was a reason why you were surrounded by shinobi" she says mostly to herself

"Mhm, I need to keep moving-"

"Can you help me?" Mika says stepping closer as if she would vanish when finished her sentence

"Sure with what?"

"My friend… she's really sick and doctors can't do anything for her, I thought maybe if you could do this" she pulls down the ribbon, relieved not to see a scar Mika lets it go

"Maybe you could heal her? I've been trying to find you for a few weeks in both Suna and Konoha, but now I know why'"

"I'll see what I can do" she smiles, Mika smiling back relieved

"I'm done my shift, so we can go now" she says untying her apron

Shae nods following her down the road.

"Don't you need to clock out or something?" shae asks before walking too far

"No, after you paid your bill, I was done" she says waving her hand to keep going

"Aren't you a bit young to be working, shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?" She asks as they walk from the road onto a dirt path

"It's part time and half shifts, it's more work experience if anything" she says as she points to a house in the distance "That's her" she takes off running, Shae jogs behind her

"This is the person I was telling you about, she came" Mika says smiling wide, telling an older man in his forties, he shakes his head rubbing his eyes., Mika's smiling fades as she runs inside

"Mika" Shae says trying to grab onto her wrist to stop her, Mika turns her head holding onto Shaes hand pulling her with her.

Mika pushes her into a bedroom down the hall where a wioman sat crying covering her face, Mika walks over placing her hand on the woman's shoulder

"I brought her" Mika says softly

"It's too late" continues crying

"No, it's not Shae, she can bring her back" Mika says, gaining the woman's attention, Shae startled to as how she would know

"C-can you bring her back? Please, please?" the woman knocking over the chair she sat on holding onto Shae, desperation and heart ache in her voice

"She needs space to do it, right?" Mika asks trying to guide the woman out of the room

"Mika I-"

"I'll leave you alone, please?" the woman pulling herself together and walking out of the room with Mika closing the door

Shae turns back to the girl lying in the bed, who couldn't have been more than fourteen, she sighs walking over kneeling next to the bedside, taking her hand into hers, and feeling herself becoming dizzy as the world turns into a haze.

"Hey, Mika told me you were coming.." the girl says sitting in front of a fire, Shae walks over, sitting next to her

"She did, did she?" she tilts her head looking at her from the side

"Mhm, I'm sorry, you wasted your time" she says softly, her green eyes focused on the fire

"What do you mean?" she asks, surprised she wasn't excited as Toma was when she first brought someone back

"You wasted your time coming here for me.. I'm going to stay here and wait" she says turning to smile at Shae with a nod

"Stay and wait? Don't you want to come back.. Your parents, and Mika.." shae furrowing her brow as she stares at her

"I love my parents and Mika but I'll stay"

"Why, I don't understand why you would want to be here" Shae says feeling confused and finding herself tearing up

"I've been sick my whole life-"

"I can fix that"

"Please listen, I've been sick my whole life, I've been on so many medications I lost track of them all, they've done so much for me… I told them I wanted to go to the beach but we didn't have the money for such an expensive trip, so instead my dad and mom bought a kiddie pool and sand, they had it set up in the back yard. I also told Mika I wished I knew what it was like to dance with a boy, so during the summer, she snuck me out to a house party we got all dressed up and I got to dance with a boy, he was really nice.. It's not sickness or change I fear, I'm tired and I've been tired for a long time, I doubt my feelings would change if I returned then I would only be hurting them, instead of leaving behind good memories….. i'm staying here because sometimes the kindest thing to do is to let them go" she smiles tilting her head, as Shae tears fall

"They asked me too.." she whispers

"I know… and I told Mika to bring you anyway because I wanted a favor.."

"Anything.."

…..

Shae wakes slumped over on the floor, wiping her tears as she stands up, looking down at her frail body.

"Bye Kana.." she whispers picking up her bag she walks to the closed door, breathing in deep before exiting

As she walks out, Kana's mother pushes her to the side, Shae keeps walking towards the front door

"You said you can bring her back, bring her back!" she hears from behind her then being pushed against the wall as Kana's mother cries, Mika stands leaning against the wall across from Kana's room.

"I can only heal people who are dying not when their dead, besides from the looks of this place, you couldn't pay me enough to bring her back, she's better off dead" her tone cool in a flash of rage the woman slaps her hard, Shae takes the hit the force splitting her lip

"Thanks for wasting my time, actually I could have brought her back if I tried but she wouldn't have made anything of herself anyways" She growls at the Kana's dad as she leaves his house, Kana's dad holding back his wife as she continues to curse at her.

Shae picks up her strides down the dirt path, when hitting the road she takes off running toward the train station hoping there would be one soon. She buys a ticket, and stands on the platform, welcoming the cool autumn air.

"She told you to do that, didn't she?.." Mika says from behind her, Shae keeps quiet nodding her head slightly

"She's so stubborn!" she yells no one else on the platform to hear her scream of anger or watch her continue crying on her hands and knees with Shae's back towards her

"She wanted me to tell you.. Thank you for being her friend when no one else would" Shae says gently turning to kneel in front of her, trying to control her own tears.

"Why do you wear that ribbon?" Shae asks after Mikas sobs fade

"I kept having panic attacks for months after that happened" Mika wipes her eyes with the back of her sleeve

"When I started to wear it, my panic attacks were less frequent… I guess it felt like you were close by and it would be alright" She sighs, breathing in deep to keep from crying all over again

"How did you know I could help you?" she asks

"I thought I couldn't get in contact with you because rumors of someone helping isolated villages, they described your ability and I thought it must be you… also someone named the reaper was popping up close to the same isolated villages… and thought it must be you too, What other reason would there be to call you the reaper?" Mika says standing up as Shae's train approaches, though her logic was somewhat flawed and misguided as to why she was being called the reaper, she wasn't wrong, the healer and the reaper were one in the same.

"You guessed I would be able too based on the nick names I'm getting?" Shae asks as the train comes to a stop, Mika nods

"I wanted you to help her before she died she said if it happened she wasn't coming back.. I doubt Kana's mom believed you could after that, so she won't tell anyone" Mika says keeping her eyes lowered, Shae pulls her into a hug resting her chin on top of her head

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it'll be okay, only over time the pain of losing someone becomes bearable to live with" Mika nods her head from under her chin

"I have to go now… " she lets Mika go walking onto the train, finding a window seat, she waves at Mika as the train begins to move forward, Mika waves watching her leave.

 _'_ _Why didn't you force her back?'_ chaos asks

' _She asked me not too'_ she says reflecting on what Kana said

 _"_ _Can you give my parents someone to blame? Someone to hate, other than each other?… I know it's going to happen if you don't"_

 _"_ _Then come with me.." Shae says softly, as Kana shakes her head_

 _"_ _I love them enough to let them go"_

 _…_ _._

Asuma stares at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander over to what Shae said about using her, ending up in one of the groups they're still tracking, the last rumour of a traveling healer close to the Mizukages village. He glances over at the time as he swings his feet over the side of the bed.

"You're going to look for her, aren't you?"Kurenai asks turning over to face him, holding onto his hand as he reaches for her

"Yeah… She's lost, hurt and needs someone to lead her home" he says turning to her, leaning down, Kurenai meeting him half way for a deep affectionate kiss

"I'll try finding her before our wedding, I know how much you love that song" he whispers with a smile, she smiles back

"I still can't believe you asked me in front of everyone" she whispers back

"I knew you wouldn't expect that…. I love you" he says staring her in the eyes, he'd used to say he loved her but always looking away almost embarrassed to say so, after being brought back never missing his chance to say it just to watch her eyes light up and to see that faint blush across her cheeks

"I love you too" she says giving one last kiss before he dresses in his gear, packing a few things then leaving.

"Hey, where's the rest of your team?" one of the guards at the gate asks

"Don't need one, it's not a mission, just going to see someone" he says with a wave, walking in the direction for the train station heading to the Mizukages village, figuring he'd start where the last sighting of a traveling healer was.

Having been walking to the station for three days he stops at a nearby town hoping there was at least a convenient store open as the sun's setting, He sees a woman with short hair and glasses walking towards him, he slows his pace, wondering why she was leaving the town so late when there was nothing back the way he came, especially by herself.

The woman looks up, stopping dead in her tracks, golden honey eyes staring at him, he stops walking keeping his distance, as if any movement would scare her off like a frightened deer.

"Hey kid… I'm sorry no one told you" He says in a softer tone

"That's all I wanted… For all of you to be honest with me." She says tearing up

"I know… There's nothing we can do to take it back, except wait for you to forgive us" he tenses slightly as she turns around

"Well… you can start by giving me my fucking jonin title, I think I've proven myself enough by being out here for 6 months with no help…. Come on, you're old you need rest" She laughs wiping her eyes with her back facing him

"Hm, you make me feel old" he says walking over, his hand hovering over her head then lowering his hand by his side

"I would give you, your title but I don't make those decisions" he say as Shae's walking back towards the town, Asuma staying by her side

"Pfft I'm Anbu and Kage material by now" she says with a small smile

"How about you keep your jonin title for a while, I don't think Naruto would like you gunning for his job" he smiles patting her head this time, the wig falling to the side, Asuma pulling it off looking at it slightly confused for a second

"You didn't think I would actually cut my hair did you?" she says shaking her long hair free

"I did until it came off" he hands her back the wig, she takes it shoving it in her bag as they enter the town

….

"What made you want to come back, if you don't mind that I ask" Asuma says as they continue back to the leaf

"Something someone said to me.. Sometimes the kindest thing you can do is to let them go… I thought about it a lot, while that situation was completely different, the kindest thing for me to do is to let what happened go… I'm still fucking pissed at you, but I'm trying, I can't stay angry forever" she says keeping her eyes on the ground

"I'm sure I've missed your wedding" she says glancing up at him

"No, it's at the end of the month, you just made it" he smiles

"I still need to get you a gift and-"

"Look what we have here…" they hear being surrounded by nin, Shae sighs knowing they were there but was hoping the group would keep moving. Asuma reaches towards Shae placing his hand on her shoulder, feeling disappointed he was trying to protect her.

"All yours, kid" he says taking the bag from her shoulder, she looks up at him her mouth slightly opened, he nods nudging her forward. She smiles facing them

"You should've kept moving" her voice a mix of chaos and her own

…

"I'm going to be punished and not in a good way, right?" she asks looking up at him as the village gates come in view, Asuma sighs at her phrasing of the question.

"Most likely, what is it? I don't know, we'll see when we get there" he nods, knowing she wasn't completely ready to come back but was doing so regardless

"Alright, we'll be meeting the Mizukages nin at their borders-" Kiba says to his group

"What do we say when we find her?" Sai asks

"It's best not to aggravate her, stay quiet, set off a flare to distract her and use the syringe Sakura provided for you, and do it immediately" Kiba says to Sai

"I only wanted to know because there she is" he points behind Kiba

"A flare to distract me? Do I look like a simpleton to you wolf man?" shae yells hearing him from a short distance away

"Y-you came back.." he says surprised, then crossing his arms "Where the hell have you been?"

"Relax mom-ouch what the fuck Sai" Shae says then passing out, Sai holds onto her limp body then picking her up properly

"Why did you do that? Now when she wakes up she's going to be even more pissed off!" Kiba yells then rubs his face

"You said when we leave those gates we were on mission and we're standing outside the gates" he points at the gates and smiles "I didn't need to use the flare, you were enough of a distraction, thank you" he walks back in the village with her

"You idiot" Kiba growls following him

"You might want to keep Sai away from her for a while, her powers have a really long range" Asuma says to Kiba

"Yeah, I heard"

"Do you know where Neji is?" Asuma asks

"On mission, won't be back for a few weeks, Why?"

"Just wondering, I needed to talk to him" He says following them as they take her to the hospital

…..

"She's fine" Sakura says looking at her results having given her a check up

"She should wake up soon, but she'll be really groggy" she says setting down her chart "How did you get her to come back?" she asks

"Something someone said to her" is all he says, not giving a detailed explanation, Shae having spent an hour talking and crying to him about Kana after they found a place to stay, and how letting her go was one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Where's Sai so I can beat his ass.." they hear her mumble as she tries to sit up

'What the hell was in that syringe?" she says laying back down, clearly unable to sit up by herself

"A customized sedative, it's designed to paralyze and subdue you… it's a refined formula from when that nin was trying to kill you in the sand village" Sakura explains as the door slides open, she turns her head to see Naruto

"Hey" Naruto says slowly walking to her bed side as she turns her head towards the window feeling angry just looking at him

"Listen, I'm sorry we didn't tell you as soon as we made the decision to keep you working at the hospital instead of going on missions and working towards being a jonin-"

"Exactly, you made that decision, not me, I wasn't given a choice because I'm more valuable to you alive than dead" she snaps at him

"It was to protect you-"

"It was to keep fucking using me for your own benefit!" she yells at him, Naruto furrows his brow

"We searched for you everywhere, for you to come home-"

"The fact I make the shinobi stronger had absolutely nothing to do with it" her voice dripping with sarcasm

"You are not allowed to leave this village without an escort and my permission, no missions, no exploring, nothing!" he snaps at her then storms out of the room

"Fuck you!" she screams at him from her bed trying to move, Sakura runs out of the room after him

"Naruto, she just came back willingly what's the matter with you?"

"That's her punishment" Naruto says still walking away

"Keeping her in the village as a punishment? "

"Yeah"

"You realize it's sounds like you're grounding her"

"So you told her" Shikamaru says climbing up the final stair to their floor

"Was this your idea?" she asks

"Yeah, we need her to keep refining her skills as a healer and with the information Sasuke gave us, we need to reassess her abilities and she can't leave the village just in case she takes off again. When she left, we had to inform the other Kage of her disappearance they weren't too happy about it, especially with having that specific ability, now they want to know where she is until they trust her again. Excuse me"he walks down the hall

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks

"To say sorry for not telling her sooner" he says over his shoulder

"Say it from the door, Naruto didn't explain her punishment properly and made her angry" she says, Shikamaru nods, walking a few more feet then opening the door taking a step inside

"Hey, sorry-"

"Get out!" Shikamaru backs out coughing struggling for breath until he closes the door

"Sasuke's theory was right she'd still be able to use her power even if mildly subdued" he says pulling out a note pad writing how far away he was, time of reaction, the estimated amount of sedative left in her system

"Did you really have to start assessing her now?" she asks in a flat tone

"The faster her assessment and gaining the Kages trust back the faster she can try for jonin"

"You're going to let her?" she looks to Naruto, he nods

"Yeah, I was gonna tell her but she started yelling at me" he mumbles a little hurt by Shaes accusations

"Well, we got to inform the other Kage that shes here now. Maybe you can tell her for us" Shikamaru says as they walk down the stairs

"Yeah, thanks" she mumbles, walking back to the room, opening the door, Asuma helping her to sit up against the head board

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asks, Shae glances at her

"Kind of, we didn't stop to eat" just as her stomach decides to sound like a dying whale

"I'll bring you something from home"Asuma stands up "No choking people while I'm gone" he pats her on the head

"Just seeing him pissed me off.." she grumbles

"See you in a while" he scratches his head then walks away

"I'm happy you're back" Sakura says softly from the foot of the bed, shae rubs her face

"Sakura, please, can I just be alone for a few minutes" she sighs still feeling aggravated from Naruto

"You've been alone for 6 months, what's another few minutes" Sakura angrily says as she walks out slamming rhe door, she glares at the door

 _'_ _I'm so fucking out of here when this wears off'_


	44. Chapter 44

Shae constantly moves around in her bed, flexing her toes, feet and arms to get the sedative out of her system faster. She lets out a frustrated growl, connecting with chaos to get out of bed, her legs shaking with every step. Making it to the door, throwing it opening, slowly turning right down the hall, making it to the side stairs she climbs the stairs to the roof, not feeling any shinobi in close range she keeps climbing until she reaches the top, opening the door. The rooftop meant for patients who were in the hospital for a long time for recovery, a small flower garden that now was slowly dying in the fall air, she squeezes herself behind the shed for gardening tools.

Asuma sees a few nin outside the hospital, searching for someone, feeling concerned he hurries inside towards Shae's room, seeing Sakura walk out.

"She ran again" Sakura says her hands balling into fists

"Find her stock in the blood bank, count for all of them and destroy it" Sakura giving orders to a staff member

"You're over reacting, she must've went outside" Asuma says holding her dinner neatly wrapped in a box

"They've been searching outside for the past half hour. Excuse me"she says her tone hurt and angry as she walks away to alert the village gates

He thinks of all possible ways she could've escaped, knowing the sedative wouldn't wear off just yet or that she'd risk getting caught, she must be hiding to bide herself some time, he walks into her room taking her robe that was still at the foot of her bed then walking to the roof.

"I ran into Shikamaru outside when I was going home…." He says standing in the middle of the roof top garden, no sign of life, only dying flowers and benches

"They want to give you your jonin title but they can't do that if you run… I know you're still hurt, that's easy to see, but remember what Kana said and you promised to be at my wedding… I want you there" he says looking around for all possible hiding places and escape routes

"Kurenai made your favorite, which is why it took so long to come back… you should eat it before it gets cold" He sits down on a bench placing the dinner and robe next to him.

He sees the robe being dragged behind the bench, then the patter of feet hitting the concrete as she walks around the bench, holding the box dinner in her hands. She opens the box, slowly eating, Asuma reaches into his jacket pulling out a soda handing it to her, she takes it with a nod, the fizz and pop of the can echo through the air as it's opened.

"You're not the only one who's hurt, I know you don't want to hear it but you have to know. They're angry too, for not knowing why you took off, for letting us think you were kidnapped and being tortured in unimaginable ways, for not giving us any sign you were alive…. We care about you, whether you want us too or not, and no, it's not because of your ability. It's because you're you. As for leaving the village, it's only until you're reassessed and take the exam, seeing you at work or in a fight was impressive, it would be a shame to keep you locked up in the village" he nudges her arm with his elbow before leaning back against the bench

"I'm sorry but you lied-" she looks up at him shaking his head

"I was gone on mission so often during that time, the only information I got was you were badly injured, your team mates passed but you didn't at the time it made sense. Typically you're expected to make it through the exam virtually unscathed so I didn't question it… I don't think you know what that feels like, not to know if one of the people you care about is dead or alive. " she looks up at him to see he was looking away from her as he was talking

"Asuma.." she whispers feeling shitty for having put him through that for 6 months, only realizing now that he was hurt and angry at her too but was still kind regardless

The roof door opens, they look over to see Sakura and a few nin behind her.

"How long have you been up here?" Sakura says crossing her arms

"Like a half hour, you would know that if you bothered to check" Shae says glaring right back at her until she remembers what Asuma just said and looks down at her almost finished dinner

"Sorry.. I wanted fresh air and I got impatient"

"Told you she was just outside" he smiles and nods at Sakura.

Sakura not buying it but seeing her eating and sitting with Asuma on the roof top was better than chasing her down with a dozen nin carrying her customized sedative.

"Fine, when you're done go back to your room, the drugs not out of her system just yet" She turns and leaves, the nin that came with Sakura stay behind

"House arrest is super fun" she mumbles taking a big bite of the dessert that was tucked in the corner.

"You're more grounded than arrested" he says looking over at her as she finishes her last bite of food, then drinking the rest of her soda

"Alright, let's go, enough 'fresh air' for the day" They walk in silence back to her room, holding onto Asuma for balance

"I'm sorry for putting you through that" she says softly as they enter her room

"I'm just glad you're back and we know you're safe" he says turning to leave, pausing then reaching behind him patting her on the head then leaves.

Shae walks over to her bed, curling up under the blanket starring outside the window watching the sun set trying to let her mind go blank, instead of having questions filling her head.

….

"The rumors stopped, do you think she's dead, whoever it was?" Neji hears on his right

"Someone like that? Nah, probably biding their time or waiting for something big you know?" someone else responds

"Hey, so what happened between you and Ayami, you seemed good" Yamato asks, concerned about his behavior even more so since they had caught a glimpse of Shae 3 months ago

"She wanted to take things further, I didn't" he says almost absent minded.

By taking things further he meant she let those three little words slip out during sex and he felt his stomach turn into knots. When he didn't say it she kept asking why he wouldn't say it back especially after months of being 'together' until she ended up crying and yelling at him to get out of her house.

"I see, that's too bad" Yamato says, Neji still listening to their team mates chatting

"I think it's the same person, can't be coincidence that a healer and the reaper show up in the same place"

"Not the same place but in a close area, it's possible with her speed"

"Well, last sighting was close to the Mizukage's village.. It's been two weeks now and nothing, I think someone wiped her off the map-"

"Shut up" Neji snaps at his team mates

"He's right you two are making too much noise" Yamato trying to make it seem like that was the reason their leader snapped at them. They mumble a 'sorry' before continuing on with their duties.

…..

"Shae open the door" Ten ten says from her mail slot on the door, having been knocking for the past twenty minutes, knowing she was inside after seeing her feet walk by from the kitchen to the living room

"I'm grounded remember?" she yells from her couch

"Only from leaving the village not from going outside…" Ten ten shakes her head hearing how odd that sounded "Come on, we can go out and eat-"

"Did you know?" she hears from behind the door, Ten ten pushing the slot back open meeting her eyes

"No, I thought it was weird Ren and Kara made Jonin when you didn't but you weren't on as many chunin missions and almost died so it wasn't that odd.." she says as the door opens

"That's what Asuma said…. So who knew?" Shae asks holding the door open

"Naruto, Shikamaru, the other Kage…. Neji" she mumbles Nejis name

"I know he was the one who started it, he told me.." she says leaving the door open as she walks back to the living room, Ten ten walking in and closing the door.

"When did you talk to Neji?" she asks

"I didn't, he wrote it in a letter it was in his "present" that he had bought me… That he had brought it up to Naruto and Naruto convinced the other Kage I was more of an asset in the hospital than out in the field… They thought so too" she says holding a throw pillow close to her chest

"That's why you ran?" she asks softly, trying not to make it sound as judgmental as it sounded

"yeah.. I had worked so hard, been trained by the best and gone through so much, I thought I had gained their trust and faith in me only to have them say, sorry, not good enough, stay in the hospital because we have the power to strip you of your title since you didn't technically graduate from an academy like the rest of us did" she says starring at the floor

"After what they did I can see how you'd think they would strip you of your title.. " she says holding onto the other throw pillow. Shae only tells her about that, not what else was written in that letter, no longer feeling sick to the stomach to think about it anymore.

"Well… All we can do now is try to move forward. You had all of us worried "

"I know Asuma.. Explained" she says softly, the slightly hurt and angered tone in Asuma's voice as he couldn't look at her as he said it, permanently engraved in her memory

"I guess I'll be hearing that for a while" she says with a sigh

"Probably, but Sakura told me you can take the exam, so that's something" Ten ten says softly

"Hm, I didn't think I would have too honestly. I feel like I proved I can handle myself"

"I know, think of it this way, you'll get to see the look on their faces when you finish in record time" Ten ten smiles

"I'm sorry I hurt you.. I should've known not everyone would've known about it but it was too much of a possibility…. I thought about sending you something whenever I was in certain towns, you would've thought the things that I found hilarious" she laughs

"I did, however got this just in case I ever changed my mind" Shae stands up walking to the bedroom then coming back with a tiny box

"Look it's Rem!" a tiny man with similar features connected to a keychain holder attached to it

"I knew it was going to be something like that" Ten ten laughs about to close the box, then takes her keys out attaching it

…

"You need to take some time off" Yamato says as they're making their way back to the leaf

"What?" he turns his head to look over his shoulder

"Time off, for a few weeks" he says

"I don't need-"

"It's not a request Neji, I already asked Naruto personally."

"Why would you do that? " he snaps and stops running, Yamato stops beside him

"You need it, you're more irritable than normal-"

"What does that have to do with my job?"

"Neji, it's beginning to affect you and eventually it will affect your work, I'm trying to stop that from happening. It's only a few weeks" Yamato says as Neji keeps moving forward. Yamato sighs following him

…..

"Are you sure I'm not going to have a dart of Sakura's sedative thrown at me, if I go out?" Shae asks into the phone

"Yeah. We swear…"

"Alright but find somewhere we can dance, no karaoke, drinks and dancing that sounds like fun"

"Okay, I'll find something, see you then" Ten ten says happily, Ten ten had been trying to get her to go out for a little over a week, having tried going out once only to have an Anbu tail her, getting annoyed and leaving for home.

Just finishing her shift at the hospital she showers, digging through her clothes she finds a short red dress. She rips off the tag, sliding it on as she walks back to the bathroom zippering it up. She reapplies her makeup then blow drying her hair straight.

Looking herself over she checks the time, phoning Ten ten back asking where to meet she grabs her small purse and keys on her way out.

….

"Neji?" he hears behind him, he turns to see Ayami

"Hi" he says facing her

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for behaving that way. I may have pushed you when you weren't ready yet" she says softly looking at the ground

"It's alright.." he says starring over her head at nothing, then turns away

"Can I join you?" she asks, only knowing where he was after running into Yamato

"Sure" he says looking over his shoulder at her, feeling obligated to walk her home as the last few rays of sun disappear

She smiles walking up next to him, linking her arm around his as they continue on.

"Back home?" he asks after a few minutes of silence

"Oh no actually, I was going to meet a few of my friends at this new club, did you want to come? Just for one drink?" she asks looking up at him, hopeful

He sighs knowing her friends live in the opposite direction from her, so no one would be able to walk her home, or possibly be sober enough to do so safely, he nods.

"Only for one drink, promise" she smiles, leading him to the new club

Everything seemed quiet about the area until the door opened and music was pouring out of it, the smell of alcohol lingering in the air as Ayami looks around for her friends, then waving to the second floor where they were private booths, holding onto Neji as they make their way to the second floor

…

"Where my alcoholics at!?" Shae yells as she sees Ino Sakura and Ten ten waiting for her to arrive.

"Do you really want to go here? Can't we go for food and drinks?" Sakura says cringing slightly

"We haven't seen her in how long and you're going to complain?" Ino says her hands on her hips

"This was the only thing she wanted to do… It's loud inside just so you know" as soon as Ten ten finished her sentence the door opens with the music booming

"Perfect cause I don't really want to talk, I'm all talked out, so let's go!" she says running for the door holding it open for them, Shae leads the way in looking around as the lights flash and music bumps, seeing an open booth she holds onto Ten tens hand and runs for it before someone else takes it. Sliding into the booth which seemed to cancel out most of the noise, a waiter comes over placing four martini glasses with a pink liquid inside

"We didn't order these!" Ino says as they get comfortable in the booth

"It's from the gentleman over there" the waiter says pointing to a man standing next to the bar. Shae takes the drink holding it then waving to the man before drinking it

"How-we just got here" Ten ten says a little stunned

"He was checking me out when we walked in so I winked at him when I walked by" she smiles Ten ten shakes her head in disbelief that they had gotten drinks so quickly.

…

Neii sits at the table relieved that it was at least somewhat quiet in the booth and he could hear conversation. His eyes wandering around the room, watching the bartenders trying to keep up with their orders, the people dancing and flirting, his attention being caught by a women in a tight red dress that left little to the imagination dragging along.

 _'_ _Is that Ten ten? Ino?.. Sakura?'_ trying to figure out why they would be in such a place, this was really unlike them until they all sit in the booth, The women in the red dress sitting with them. Almost sure his eyes were playing tricks on him he continues to stare, as she smiles and waves sipping at the pink drink in her hand.

His mind going blank as he watches Shae finish her drink, say something and waving her hand at Ten ten as she leaves the booth walking over to a man at the bar, getting one of the bartenders attention, two shot glasses with a yellow tint to it is handed to her and the man, they drink the shot, he then motions to the dance floor and she nods walking into the crowd with the man following close behind her.

Ayami taps Neji on the arm, he turns to her as she hands him a glass with brown liquid, absent mindedly drinking almost half the glass, the burning sensation from the alcohol snapping him out of his stare. Clearing his throat he sets the glass down on the table, periodically answering questions that were asked to him.

Neji keeps watching as Shae grinds her ass against the man as his hand hold onto her tighter, he head bowing down to her ear, she smiles, rolling her hips as she makes her way down to the floor and back up again, then turns to face him, his hands on her back making their way down to her ass, glaring at the man as his hand tightens around the glass in his hand.

Ayami glances over at Neji wondering what he was staring at she follows his line of sight to what looked to be a couple dancing until the woman turned around to dance with her back against the man. She taps Neji on the arm as soon as he turns to look at her she pulls him into a kiss, her friends look at each other and then sip at their drinks awkwardly having heard all about what happened after Ayami said she loved him. She continues to talk to him almost forgetting her friends were there, trying to keep his wavering attention.

Shae continues dancing oblivious to who was on the second floor watching her, being placed on top of the bar along with a few other girls she laughs swinging her hips dancing along to the music before Ten ten is on the ground waving her to get down, she smiles climbing off of the bar, being dragged back to the booth. It wasn't long til more drinks came their way.

"We can go now" Ayami says to Neji, he stands up letting her out, Ayami holds onto Neji as they make their way downstairs.

The cool autumn air seeming to have an increased effect on the amount of alcohol he had absent mindedly consumed while his focus was on Shae. He concentrates on getting Ayami home.

"Maybe you should have some water before you go" she says as she opens the door, following her in

"I think so" he says unsure of how much he had but feeling like he had quite a bit. She comes back to the hall with a glass of water

"Thank you" he says drinking the entire glass before handing it to her, she places the glass on the hall table, reaching up to him and pulling him into a kiss, Neji automatically returning the kiss holding onto her for balance. She pulls him toward upstairs, following her as she strips naked, the last piece of clothing coming off as she walks into her bedroom. Neji kissing her as she works to untie his pants, he turns her around on the bed, she stays on her hands and knees waiting for him, he quickly reaches into the night stand for a condom rolling it onto himself, pushing at her entrance. She shoots forward, sitting down crossing her legs

"What are you doing?" she snaps blushing hard

"I told you I don't like that, I never wanted to do that, ever" she says covering herself with her blanket

"I think you should leave" she snaps looking away from him in disbelief that he would try such a thing on her

"I'm sorry-"

"Just leave" she says still looking away from him, hearing his footsteps fade down the stairs and the door close

…

"It's cold. how could you wear that?" Ino whines starring at Shae

"Alcohol" she giggles as they continue on

"But.. before..then" Sakira says looking around "How did we get here?" she says bewildered

"Did you black out? Ino, walk her home" Ino looks at Sakura then smiles

"Come on light weight" Ino smiles

"Your weight!" she snaps then stops walking holding her mouth

"You gonna hurl?" Shae asks tilting her head, Sakura shakes her head and keeps walking

"Where's Ten ten?" Ino asks

"She left us!" Shae laughs pointing at Ten ten, as she has her arms wrapped around Ren's neck looking back at them

"All yours!" Shae smiles and waves, Ren looks down at her a bit concerned but guides her away as Ten ten waves

"You going to be okay?" Ino asks holding onto Sakura who looked ready to pass out

"Yeah I'm right over here" she says pointing at a complex half way down the block

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" Ino says dragging Sakura down the street

"Okay, Bye!" she waves walking back to her apartment smiling, as soon as she's inside she walks to her bedroom, changing into her silk night gown tying it at the front, brushing her teeth, washing her face, turning up the heat a few degrees before climbing into bed, curling up with her pillow falling asleep.

….

Neji walks through the streets, the mental image of Ayami looking away from him, a mix of disgust and disbelief that he would try anal with her, his thoughts wandering over to Shae dancing with that man, how she smiled when his hands were caressing at her sides, then squeezing at her ass, feeling angry at the images that seemed to be burned into his memory.

 _'_ _Tsk, they might as well been having sex right there'_ he looks around, finding himself on a familiar street, he looks up, seeing her door, walking towards it

 _'You.. I was perfectly fine being dead, then you came out of nowhere bringing me back into the living. Had I lived a normal life without you I could've loved Ayami, I could've been good to her. I never wanted these things sexually; I never craved them before until you… I never wanted anyone as much as you and you disappear, I tell you I love you and you disappear, I was willing to let Gaara have you because you wanted him as much as you wanted me and you still disappear… You're just like smoke.. You… you'_ his feeling becoming more angry towards her walking up her stairs, knocking at her door

….

She groans looking at the clock only been asleep for an hour, hearing the knock on her door again she throws her covers off of her, slightly stumbling down the hallway still drunk, she unlocks her door opening it, looking down she sees the bottom half of an Anbu uniform she sighs

"It's bad enough I can't leave the village now I can't have alcohol?" she yawns rubbing her eye, looking up her eyes meeting his

"Neji?" she breaths

"Fuck" he mumbles, every feeling of anger being silenced the moment she looked at him.

He steps inside as she backs up, pulling her in an aggressive kiss, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Neji stop" shw says after making it halfway down the hall way, he lets her go turning around

"Sorry" he says as she holds onto the wall to steady herself from the sudden kiss

"There" she looks up a little disoriented, to see him taken off his shoes, pulling her back into the kiss.

She holds onto him as his hands search for a way under her gown. She trips backwards falling to the floor; he holds her close, his right hand hitting the floor as does his knees to stop from falling on top of her. He loosens his grip looking down at her, gently laying her on the floor, she look up at him. Her eyes confused and angry, he pauses at her lips before kissing her again, her hands feeling underneath his shirt along his back, hearing the slightest groan into the kiss she bites down on his lip hard.

He winces pulling away, his left hand cradling the back of her head, the other feeling underneath her gown. He kisses her again as she bites him taking the pain, the taste of his blood in her mouth as his lounge dances against hers. Chaos purring in the back of her mind at the taste of his blood.

She pulls his hair back with her right hand while she drags her nails down his back with the other, licking and biting his exposed neck, a mix of pained pleasure leaving his mouth, holding onto her ass with his right hand grinding himself against her, her grip tightening on him as a moan escapes her.

Her hold on him loosening as he keeps grinding himself against her, he kisses her neck, she reaches down untying his pants, freeing his cock then moving her panties to the side wrapping her legs around him as he slams into her.

Squeezing her ass as he pulls her up to meet his thrusts, she holds onto his shoulder the other on the back of his head holding him in the same aggressive kiss, feeling him getting close as his breath and his thrusts becoming more urgent

"Wait.. ah.. Neji wait" he stops as she pushes him off turning over lowering her panties, and throwing her gown to the side reaching behind her aiming his cock as her anus. He holds onto her hips as she pushes against him, he enters all the way into her then holding still to let her adjust, the alcohol dulling the pain she moves forward then pushes back onto him hard. He moans loudly, pulling her up to a kneeling position. he holds her around the waist thrusting into her hard, reaching down with one arm rubbing her clit, She moans holding onto the wall, feeling close as Nejis thrusts are more urgent and his breathing becomes labored. She bends over on her hands squeezing around his cock hard as she circles her hips and meets his thrusts at the same time, he buries his face at the nape of her neck moaning her name loudly releasing inside of her, she squirts onto his hand when he reaches his, moaning his name just as loud, She rests her face against the floor as she catches her breath.

Neji pulls out of her slowly, gently picking her up and taking her to the bedroom, laying her down before walking to the bathroom.

She turns over as the room sways a little, the bathroom door opens, waiting to hear the front door open and close as his footsteps wander down the hall towards it.

Closing her eyes to make the room stop spinning, she feels her self being turned around and brought to sit on his lap facing him.

"Are you alright?" he asks holding her chin as she almost falls backward keeping his hands on her back to keep her from falling over.

She slowly nods her head trying to focus, he furrows his brow reaching to her night stand, bringing a cup of water to her lips, drinking as she's wondering where that came from. The water waking her up a bit, she pushes the empty glass out of his hands, it rolls off of the bed onto the floor with a small thump.

She helps him inside of her rocking her hips as she holds onto him around his neck

"Are you sure…ah.. you're alright?" he asks, leaning back his arms still around her

"mmm yeah" she moans picking up speed, she pulls him into a kiss, riding him harder as he moves his hands to her hips lying down to thrust up into her.

"Neji" she purrs into his ear biting and licking, saying her name as he rolls them over to be on top, thrusting hard and fast into her, making her moan his name loudly as they climax together. Panting, he lays by her side holding her close as he brings his hand to her cheek.

"It's hot" she mumbles pushing him away, he looks up at the thermostat, standing up from the bed turning it off then cracking the window open by a half inch, walking back to bed, pulling her into his arms as close as possible facing him.

Watching her fight to stay awake he strokes her cheek before moving the hair away from her eyes to see them properly. Listening to her breathing as she falls asleep, he tries fighting to stay awake a little longer, wanting to keep her in his arms. Drifting in and out of conscientiousness, afraid to wake up to find out it was another dream of having her coming home.

…..

Shae hearing her alarm go off she reaches behind her switching it off, and then pulled back, welcoming the warmth against her skin in the cool room.

 _'_ _mmm he's so warm- wait he?'_ she opens her eyes, cringing as the light hits them, waiting a minute before her vision adjust to the man holding her. The long black hair, pale skin, memories of last night rushing in, she crawls out of bed, looking around for her clothes, grabbing underwear pants and a long black sleeved shirt she sneaks to the bathroom having a quick shower, dressing then sneaking down the hall seeing him still asleep

 _'_ _Wait why am I sneaking around, this is My apartment, that's My bed, he should be sneaking out'_ she straightens up walking into her bedroom about to kick the bed to wake him.

 _'_ _Ugh but if I wake him… I'm hung over I'm not going to put up with this bullshit'_ she grabs her purse from last night and a thick sweater, slamming the door behind her then locking it, hoping the noise would wake him and he'd take the hint to leave by not waiting around for him to get up.

The noise of the door slamming wakes Neji, reaching out for Shae thinking she might've rolled away during the night, only to be met by more fabric and her pillow, he opens his eyes looking around as he sits up, feeling his head almost immediately pounding. He picks up his clothes from the side of the bed, not hearing any movement he looks down the hall to the empty bathroom, checking the kitchen and living room. He has a shower, dressing in his uniform, sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water.

….

"Shae?" she hears to her right after finding a bench to wait for Neji to leave her place, a coffee and bagel in hand

"Iruka?" she says trying to shield her eyes from the sun

"Mhm, how are you?" he asks as he sits next to her

"I've been better" she says sipping at her coffee

"Are you feeling sick?" he asks concerned, she shakes her head

"I'm hung over, that's all… Can't you tell?" she smiles

 _'_ _This is how you look hung over?'_ he thinks looking her over, the only clear sign was her saying so

"So, you had a fun night?" he asks snapping himself out of his thoughts

"Yeah, I did actually" she laughs 'What about you? How was your night?"

"Stayed in, clubs are a young persons way to have fun" he smiles

"Staying in can be fun too, it just depends who it's with" she smiles taking a bite of her bagel

"You really went out last night?... and you can still manage to eat, I never would've guessed" he says leaning back against the bench

"Hm, Iruka you're too kind, my hairs a mess and I'm not wearing any makeup, this bagel is probably all I'll eat today" taking another sip of her coffee

"Not trying to be kind, only being honest" he says with a small laugh

"Well, thank you… Do you know what time it is?" she asks, he turns hs wrist over to look at the time

"It's almost noon"

"Hm, I have to go home, Asuma was going to drop something off just after, sorry. I'll see you, bye" she smiles, leaving for her apartment

"Bye" he says watching her walk away

She walks up the stairs hoping he was gone, opening her door, not seeing his shoes she sighs relieved walking into her living room.

"Where did you go?" he asks as she jumps at his voice

"I went out so you can leave without having an awkward conversation or have you sneak out, for fuck sakes" she says steadying her heart beat

"Why would I leave without speaking to you let alone sneak out as if I were ashamed to have been with you" he says in a calm tone

"Oh for fuck sakes- do you not know what a one night stand is? It means we had sex now get the fuck out of my apartment Neji!" she yells at him

"I haven't seen you in seven months and for six of them you disappeared, only able to catch a glimpse of you once in that time. I want-"

"I don't fucking care what you want Neji! The only reason why I let you in or stay over night was so we can fuck and then you leave that's it, That's all I wanted from you because that entire time I was gone I didn't have any time to have sex with anyone while on the run and I thought he came to my door and he's clearly horny so why not?" she waits for him to argue with her as he walks up to her

"I thought of you every day, hoping you would come home. Now that you're here, safe and sound, you can be disgusted, angry, hurt even hate me… It doesn't matter as long as you're here… " he says softly, taking her hand kissing the back of it, feeling a small scratch against her skin from the cut on his lip from her biting him last night, he then turns and leaves her apartment.

….

Asuma turns down Shae's street holding a dress covered in a protective black zipper bag, glancing up he sees Neji turning the corner down the block, He stares up her stairs, sighing as he walks up, hearing some muffled crying behind her door he gently knocks waiting for her to answer.

"What?!" she screams as she opens the door, then clearing her throat as she sees it's Asuma

"You okay?" he asks handing her the dress

"Uh yeah. Just really hung over that's all" she says taking the dress

"Hm, Kurenai wanted you to wear that for our wedding, I have some business to take care of, so I'll see you later" he smiles and waves walking away

"Oh O-okay, bye!" she smiles then closing the door

Asuma walks down her block, stopping halfway then leaning against the wall, lighting up a cigarette as he waits.


	45. Chapter 45

Asuma stands leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, waiting for a few hours. Shae hadn't come out of her apartment since he left. The person he was waiting for he was sure would come.

He turns his head to see who he was waiting for _'like clockwork'_ he turns throwing his cigarette on the ground putting it out with his foot.

"Asuma" Neji says stopping in front of him as he turns to face him blocking the side walk

"Where are you going?" Asuma asks

"I was going to see-"

"No, you were heading home" he says firmly

"Asuma, if you'll excuse me I was on my way to see Shae" Neji keeping his voice calm out of respect

"I know what you two did" Asuma still blocking the side walk, seeing a slight blush on Neji's face

"Not you and Shae… I know what _you two_ did, the other reason why she couldn't bring herself to come back to this village" his voice hard as well as his expression, Neji lowers his eyes unable to keep staring him in the eye

"I know she's no angel but what the two of you agreed upon…." Asuma swallowing his anger to get out what he wanted to say

"Anbu, training areas, the hospital and the friends you have are not in this area of the village…. Until you can ask her out, treat her like an actual girlfriend, taking her out on dates and keep your hands to yourself. I don't want you coming near her, do you understand? " Asuma keeping focus on him

"Yes.." he answers still keeping his eyes downcast, he turns around and walks away.

Asuma leans back against the wall for another few hours before he walks home.

…

Laying on her couch to have a nap after she got home from her duties but finally being able to relax somehow made her wide awake.

It had been a week since she talked to Neji and two days since seeing him at Asuma's wedding. It was held in a rather small venue, mostly family and a few selective people, herself and Neji included. He had avoided talking to her but always in her line of slight, when she sang "Like I'm gonna lose you" as Asuma and Kurenai slow danced, he seemed preoccupied standing with Naruto and Shikamaru, not glancing her way once that day. Ino had told her about Ayami and Neji's breakup had ended before he went on his most recent mission, there was no real reason for him to be avoiding her, then her thoughts wandering over to what he said. As angry as she was for his agreement and his hand in stopping her from becoming a jonin, she was hurt, angry and at one point disgusted with him, but try as she might she didn't hate him like he said she did.

Hearing the door slot open and mail being dropped she walks over to the pile next to the door, returning to the couch.

'Bill, bill… bill….hm.." she turns over the plain envelope,

 _'_ _no name… or address…._ ' Opening the letter

 _'_ _Please see a movie with me?... Neji'_ she looks at the ticket in the envelope, the time set for that day and in two hours.

She changes into different clothing, brushing the knots out of her hair caused by her scarf, holding onto her keys and purse, walking to the front door as she takes her jacket from the wall hook, and swings it on.

She stares at her front door all dressed up and ticket in hand she glances at the time, hesitating leaving her apartment until it was too late for the movie.

Everyday was the same thing, a letter through her mail slot asking her to join him for dinner or a move with a ticket included with the note. While she would get dressed up and stare at her front door until it was too late.

…..

"I can't stay, I have to go" Shae says to Sakura as she's taking off her nursing uniform

"Hm? Why?" she asks out of curiosity since she returned she had been accepting overtime with no problem

"Waiting for something in the mail.." she says looking over her shoulder as she/s walking away

"The mail?" she furrows her brow, shaking her head returning back to her office

She runs home, quickly changing brushing her teeth, fixing her makeup and running to the door picking up the letter, her hand on the handle.

….

"The movie is about to start, hurry" Neji hears as a couple runs inside, the cool autumn air turning colder he looks up at the darkened sky thinking it should snow really soon. Waiting another five minutes after the movie starts he pushes himself off the wall, walking back home

"Ah! fucking son of a bitch!" he hears across the street, he turns toward the voice, seeing Shae flexing her foot and holding onto the wall, he crosses walking over to her

"What happened?" he asks coming closer

"The side walk happened" she says pointing to a small hole of the side walk that seemed to have chipped away

"I'm sorry I'm late.. My shift ended later than usual… I also wanted to-" her stomach growling "… go for dinner instead"

"If that's what you would like to do instead… is there anywhere you wanted to eat?" he asks as she straightens her jacket.

"Um yeah that new place that just opened up around the corner, I can't remember the name of it but Ten ten and Ren went there and it's supposed to be good" she points down the street, he nods walking beside her, his eyes down cast, appearing to be thinking but checking to see if she hurt her ankle and was just "walking it off" like they had taught her to do during training. Seeing no limping or visual distress he then keeps his eyes forward.

The restaurants décor looked more high end than most places in the village, feeling relieved she had changed before suggesting this place. Neji asks for a table of two, and privacy, the host nods, taking them to the corner booth, she sits down taking off her jacket. Neji subtle looks her over, a dark green long sleeve dress, plunging neckline, with high heeled boots

"Hi, can I start you off with a drink?" the waitresses focus mainly on Neji, Shae glances up at her, rolling her eyes slightly then picking up the menu

"Black tea, milk, sugar" she says looking down the menu, having seen her reaction he looks up at the waitress who smiles brightly at him

"Green tea, that's all for now" he says expressionless then picking up his menu

"Of course" she says, disappointed he didn't react the way she wanted him too

"I'm sorry about the movie.. and the other ones" Shae says from behind her menu, remembering the small pile of collected tickets on her kitchen counter

"It's perfectly fine… I'm surprised you came today:" he replies starring at her from over his watching her turn over the menu

"But I'm happy you did" he adds after she's about to speak

"Hm…" she places down the menu glancing at him before she turns her attention outside the window

The waitress comes back with their cups and individual pots of tea, giving her their order, more silence between them as they wait.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you before, I knew you wanted to talk but.. I wasn't ready.. I'm not sure if I still am.." her voice trailing off still looking out the window watching the leaves blowing in the wind.

".. How was your day?" he asks when she doesn't continue with her train or thought

"Stressful, a toddler came in with their mom because they put rocks in their ears, what for? I have no idea, I can heal a lot of things but rocks in the ear, you need a doctor for that" she smiles with a small laugh

"Have you ever done anything like that before?" he asks

"Like what?"

"Put rocks in your ear when you were a child"

"Not that I can remember but I do remember always tripping and falling on my chin.." she rubs the bottom of her chin

"I've always wondered how you ended up with that scar" he says with a small smile

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's very faint, it's easy to miss if you're not close enough" he stops talking looking away from her

"What about you?" she asks after a few minutes

"Training, errands, I tried meditating again"

"Again? Did you stop?"

"Yes, for a while, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering"

"oh…"

The waitress comes with their food setting it down then leaves. She quickly eats her food, finishing before Neji

"I didn't have lunch today.." she smiles with a slight blush just realizing how messy and unattractive that must've looked

"So it was stressful today if you couldn't have lunch" a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth seeing her look embarrassed

"Yeah, a lot of kids today at least it's not the flu, I'd pretty much be on call" she smiles at him then looks down at her cup of tea

As Neji finishes his plate the waitress comes back with the bill, before Shae could reach into her jacket to pay for her share of the meal, he hands her the bill paying for both of them.

"You didn't have too.." she says as they leave the restaurant

"I asked you on a date, it seems fair" he looks over at her as she's fixing her scarf

 _'_ _A date.. '_ she looks ahead in all honesty the thought never crossed her mind she had only thought it as a way for him to talk to her, which it was but a date felt like a foreign concept for the two, at least for her it did

"How did you know I was back?" she looks up at him still walking

"… I was asked to join a get together by Ayami at a new club that opened up and you came in a few minutes later. I had just came back that day from completing a mission" answering honestly

"That time you had your hand burned in the house fire and Sakura made it worse by using her chakra. You had asked me what I did that day while the anbu guarding you wouldn't let me in to see you. I went to see Naruto and.. yelled at him to let you out, they had no reason to keep you locked in the hospital… That's what I did" he says as they turn onto her street

"Why are you telling me this now… that was such a long time ago, I almost forgot about that conversation" she tilts her head wondering what he was getting it

"You wanted to know and there was no reason to keep it from you, I thought you would like to know…. Good night" he stops where Asuma had stopped him four weeks ago

"Good night.." she looks at him curiously then walks the rest of the way home, Neji watches her walk down the street, up her stars until she closes her door and heads back home.

 _'_ _That was forever ago. So why?... What's the purpose of that..'_ questions swirling around in her head as she get's ready for bed.

…..

"What did you do last night?" Ten ten asks into the phone

"I had a date.." Shae says hearing a small gasp on the other end of the line

"With who?"

"Neji.." she waits for a reply, only silence, thinking she hung up

"Hello Ten ten you there?" Shae asks

"Yeah sorry, what did you two do on this… date" she says Shae shakes her head just imagining Ten ten using air quotation for 'date'

"We were going to go for a movie but I was hungry so we went to eat instead and we talked, he walked me home and said good night" she finishes, shaking a red nail polish bottle, then proceeds to paint her toes

"Uh-huh what happened between walking you home and the good night?" she asks her tone having a skeptical tone to it

"Nothing, I swear, scouts honor! He didn't even hold my hand or try too. That would be too scandalous" she smiles her sarcasm coming out

"Hm… So you went on an actual date…. Weird"

"Wha-hey now"

"Sorry but you know what I mean" she says defensively

"Yeah… but it was.. nice" she says smiling then remembering the odd confession he made

"I have to go, I'll call you later"

"mmkay bye bestie" she says hanging up the phone

Hearing the phone ring she answers it

"Did you miss me that much, it's only been a half hour" she laughs, hearing breathing on the other end

"Ten ten?"

"Uh, no It's Neji"

"Oh sorry I was just talking to Ten ten ha…" she clears her throat

"Would you like to see a movie with me?"

"Um, when?" she asks fanning her toes

"Are you free tomorrow? At 7?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I will see you then, good night"

"Good night, Neji.." she waits a few seconds wanting to say something but unable to think of what she hangs up

 _'_ _Another date… Hm..'_ Continuing to paint her nails as she thinks of what to wear

….

She stands at her door, breathing in deep, keys and purse in hand.

 _'_ _It's only Neji, get your shit together. Breathe… Why am I nervous, this is ridiculous…. You only seen each other naked dozens of times… hmm-No, mind out of the gutter, where did he say to meet? He didn't say where we were going either'_

"Hi" she looks up to see Neji standing where he had said 'good night'

"Hi.." she walks beside him continuing down the street

"How was your day?" he asks keeping his gaze lowered as they turn the corner

"Good, the hospital wasn't as busy so it was kind of slow… I'm going to be in pediatrics next week, I don't know for how long, probably until they don't need me… What about you?" she looks at him from the corner of her eye, still wondering where they were going

"Training with other anbu.."

"How is that different from "normal" training?"

"Simulations, it's different every time"

"How many did you do?" she asks still looking at him

"Four, each lasts a few hours"

"How long?"

"Three or four hours depending how fast you can complete it"

 _'_ _He would've been up since five… or earlier'_

"Neji?"

"Hm?" he turns to look at her as he's holding a door open, she looks up to see rhe movie theatre

"If you're tired, you could've canceled" she says glancing at all of the titles

"I'm fine" he smiles waiting for her to walk in, she hesitates before walking in towards the ticket counter

"I've already got them" he says handing her, her ticket

"Oh, Thanks" they take their seat in the theatre, during the movie she sees couples cuddling or holding hands, not pegging Neji as the type of person to want to watch romantic movies, and that he did this for her. She'd been meaning to see this movie with one of her friends but no one had been available lately.

Noticing the women become excited to see the male lead appear on screen, or grumble when the leading lady for making out with him, especially during a "love" scene, the movie ends with the two characters running into each others arms, she smiles standing up seeing almost every man rolling their eyes while their girlfriends or wives began to chat and swoon over the movie.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks after a few minutes

"Yeah, it was nice, but I wish it ended differently…"

"Hm? How?"

"Well there was this one movie I seen a long time ago, it was called "I dare you to love me" the leading male and female knew each other since childhood and had a constant game of "I dare you too.." which they always accepted until in their late teens she said I dare you to love me and she expected him to say he didn't need the dare because he already did, but instead he said Accepted. They did love each other and could never fully give their heart to another person, along the way there was too much damage done between them to stay together.. I think he died or went to jail I can't really remember but I would've liked it to end like that"

"Depressing?" he says with a small smile

"No.. like real life, but I guess that's not what you see a romantic movie for" she laughs

"What happened…. between you and Ayami?/" she asks glancing at him

"She said.. she loved me and I couldn't say it back…" he says almost in a whisper avoiding eye contact with her

"Oh.." she stares at her feet until a drop of water hits her face

"Snow.." she whispers still walking, he watches as she holds out her hand looking up at the sky

"This would be her second winter" she mumbles looking back down at her feet

"Did you lose your anklet?" he asks trying to take her mind off of Hatsukoi

Hm? Yeah, I don't know where it fell off but it was somewhere when I seen you" she stops talking, they walk in science

"When we had our first fight in your room, and you were on your way to Ten tens, you asked why was I so okay… I wasn't, I had spent the day destroying anything I could find in one of the training areas… and would've continued to do so if I wasn't given a mission" he stops walking half way down her block

"Good night.." he turns to her, hands in his pockets

""… Good night Neji" she says softly walking the rest of the way home, as he watches until she's safely in her apartment

….

"Hello?" answering her phone

"Hi, it's Neji, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I can't" she sighs

"What about tomorrow?"

"No I can't"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed-"

"No, I mean I can't this week I'm on call. It's not that I don't want too because I do, it's just I can't… that's all" she explains quickly before he can hang up

"Don't you still need to be off of the phone?" he asks

"I have call waiting.. If you're not busy"

"No, I'm not… Did they ask you last minute to be on call?" he starts off their conversation, explaining an assistant surgeon was taking his vacation so she would have to take his place, telling him about her day and asking about his, their conversation lasting hours until she glances at the clock

"I have to go, it's really late" she sighs

"What time is it?"

"It's after midnight.. Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you have kept destroying things if you weren't given a mission?" she waits hearing only silence on the other end

"I had never seen you cry and knowing I caused it to happen… I still remember how you looked at me.." his voice low almost whispering into the phone

"… Thank you for answering my question.. Good night Neji" she says softly

"Good night.." she hangs up the phone

Finding herself wanting to hear what he had to say, what he had to share.

….

For the next week she had talked to Neji on the phone from after dinner until she had to hang up and go to sleep for work in the morning. After her on call week was over she had accepted a few more dates.

Needing groceries she takes her keys and wallet, taking the long way since it wasn't as cold as the last few days, seeing Neji just down the street she quickly checks her makeup in a passing window .

' _What are you doing, why are you fixing your makeup?..'_ she inwardly sighs then looks back at him, some woman holding onto his jacket leaning towards him.

The woman holding onto him around the neck standing on her toes, she turns down an alley quickly walking away

….

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Neji-" she hangs up the phone, hearing it ring a few seconds later she picks it up

"Shae? Are-" she hangs it up again

….

"What's wrong with Shae?"

"Gee, I don't know Neji go around kissing other women lately?" Ten ten says nearly yelling into the phone

"What?"

"Don't what me she seen you Neji! She just started talking to you and you went on a couple dates, what the hell is wrong with you"

"I didn't" he sighs heavily "Ayami tried to kiss me and I pushed her away, and made it clear nothing was going to happen because Shae and I are seeing each other… at least we were but now she's not picking up my calls" he says waiting for ten ten to respond

"Couldn't you have made it clear before she tried to kiss you?" Ten ten groans "Wait a few days and try again"

….

Every other day she would hear her phone ring twice during the evening, knowing it was him she let it ring until it would stop. Trying to keep from answering the phone she walks into her room, cleaning and picking up what she could. Dumping out her travel bag, removing old clothes then digging in the hidden pockets, pulling out the letter Neji had written to her months ago, having kept it just in case it had more information she didn't know about. Thinking things can't get any more fucked up than they already were she opens it, breathing in deep before reading.

She reads the letter over and over, wondering how old the letter was considering its contents. The phone rings again, she walks into the living room, picking it up on the forth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi.." he says waiting to be hung up on

"Was there something you wanted?" she asks lying down on her couch

"I wanted you to know I didn't kiss her, and I made it clear it wasn't going to happen. I-"

"Who was it?"

"Ayami.."

"…"

"I'm also leaving tomorrow" he says quickly thinking she was going to hang up again

"…A mission?"

"Yes, so I won't see or talk to you for a while.."

"Come over"

"… I can't" he says after a few seconds

""Is it too late?" she checks the time to see it was nine

"No… I want to take you out on a date"

"Now?" she asks looking down at her pajamas

"When I come back?"

"Sure"

"There are a few things I need to finish with.. I'll see you when I return, good night"

"Good night Neji…"

…..

A month passes by as Neji's on his mission, she continues practicing new skills at the hospital and in training, slowly being assessed by Shikamaru, trying to convince Chaos to speak with him only to be met with sarcasm and a great disinterest, suggesting if it was Gaara or Neji asking them maybe chaos would answer.

Shae had learned a long time ago with chaos it was give and take, you give it something it gives you something in return, which is how she was able to avoid the shinobi for so long, hunting down the groups in exchange for chaos letting her know when they were close, without having to constantly be connected to it to feel them.

She walks home wondering when he would be back, more than frustrated she couldn't go out on missions yet.

"Hey" she looks up to see Neji pushing himself off of the wall he would always stop at when walking her home

""Just got back?" she smiles at him

"Hm, are you free now?"

"Yeah, What did you have in mind?" she asks following him to a familiar area

"I hope they fit" Neji says walking over to a box on the familiar boulder, she opens it, seeing skates. The pond had the snow shoved off the ice. She checks the size, taking off her winter boots and lacing up the skates

"They do fit" she smiles sliding off the boulder walking to the ice, skating around the pond a few times slowly, joining her a minute later.

"You can skate" he says mostly to himself

"Mhm, I used to be able to jump, twist and land on one foot when I was a kid… but if I tried that now I'm sure I'd knock out my teeth" she smiles circling around him

"chaos could always help you" he says rounding the pond

"I suppose or I can… Do it myself" she pretends to jump, Neji reaches out, pulling her into a hug

"You'll hurt yourself.." he looks down at her

"I was kidding.." she says softly starring into his eyes

"Why do you keep telling me things from your perspective?... Or answering old questions" she says still wrapped in his arms

"I thought you would want to know… For me to be honest" he wipes a snow flake from her cheek, he very slowly leans in then looking away he lets her go skating to the side

"I brought you something" he walks to a nearby tree

"What is it?" she slowly skates around

"Hot chocolate" he says opening a thermos from a hidden bag, looking up at her with a small smile, she smiles back at him

"Hot cholate and skating…" she laughs

"You don't like my idea?" he asks walking over

"It's not that… it's sweet of-" a groan and crack echoes through the air

"Don't move" Neji says dropping the thermos, running back to the bag next to a tree, pulling a rope from beneath the snow, as the ice caves beneath her

The freezing water knocks out most of the ar in her lungs, she looks around only seeing darkness and rays of light, not knowing where to go

 _'_ _He's behind you, below your feet'_ it purrs, she turns reaching out Neji holding onto her in a tight grip pulling at the rope, bringing them to the surface.

She coughs trying to breathe in steadily as he quickly pulls her out of the water, the cold air making her shivers worse, feeling as if her skin was tightening.

He picks her up cutting off the rope running his fastest to the Hyuga manor, taking her to his room, using a kunai cutting the laces on her skates in one movement. She kicks them off still shivering he leaves the room hearing his footsteps running down the hall she strips piling her wet clothes into the corner of the room, crawling into his bed trying to find warmth. He runs back into the room holding towels, kneeling by the bed, handing her one she sets it on the pillow

Shivering she pulls at Nejis clothes forcing him to strip naked, he wraps a towel around his waist before climbing into bed, holding her close with the blankets covering them,

"I was going to say it was sweet of you, it was fun until this happened" she says as her teeth are still chattering

"I'm sorry, I was sure it was frozen solid…" he says reaching for another towel at the side covering her shoulders as he rubs her back and side trying to warm her up

She holds onto him tight hoping now that her own body heat was returning that his would too seeing his lips were still a little blue.

"You're not warming up" her voice concerned she turns straddling him, holding him close, resting her chin on his shoulder, pulling the blanket tighter around them at the same time

"Shae.." he breaths feeling every muscle in his body tense up

"Your lips are still blue.. I'm trying to warm you up" she says leaning her head back to see him properly

"I'm fine" he says still rubbing her back, she holds onto him tightly resting her head ignoring his comment

"Stop.. Please" he groans slightly as she adjusts her position

"Sorry my legs were falling asleep… How are you now?"

"Better… I feel warm now…I'm going to have to find you something to wear-ah Shae stop moving" his hold on her tightening

"Sorry… not really.." she adds feeling overly aroused at him growing harder between her legs, it had been a long time since they were together

"We can't" he says trying not to moan as she gently rubs herself against him

"Why not?.." she purrs into his ear before licking it

"I…I want.. to take you… on a date" he struggles to say holding her closer to him

"You did, this will be.. our tenth date.." she reaches down removing his towel as he leans back against the headboard

"I mean another.." letting her sit down om his length, enjoying her warmth and the movement of her hips, his hand resting on her ass, the other into her hair pulling her into a slow gentle kiss.

"Every tenth date?" she moans into the kiss, rocking back and forth faster breaking the kiss to bite his ear, he grunts a 'yes' before his hand squeezes and smacks her ass earning him a surprised moan of his name, loving the sound of her surprised gasp he smacks her ass again, causing her to tighten around him, her fingers digging into his back quickly approaching her peak. His hands moving to her hips, saying her name into her neck pulling her down harder onto him, reaching climax together. Resting her forehead against the crook of his neck then closing her eyes, listening to the sound of their breath slowing down.

"I'm warm now" she smiles, hearing a small laugh from him

"Me too" bowing his head to kiss her shoulder then resting it against the wall

She looks up to see he had his eyes closed, then kissing him before moving to his side.

"I should take you home" he says after a few minutes of staying wrapped in each others arms

"Trying to get rid of me, do you got another date?" she smiles, teasing him

"Hm... We both know if I don't take you home now you'll stay the night, when this is supposed to be a date" he says softly

".. I know… I still need clean dry clothes" she looks up at him

"I'll find something for you to wear" he kisses her one last time before leaving the bed, quickly changing into dry clothes from his closest then walking out of the room closing the door behind him. She searches through the blanket for her towel, finding it she wraps it around her walking down the hall to the bathroom having a quick shower, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

' _Oh god I'm so glad I put on the waterproof mascara, otherwise I'd look like a drowned rat'_ she laughs shaking her head, hearing a knock of the door

"Miss? I brought you a change of clothing" she hears on the other side of the door, smiling she opens it

"Oh, lady Shae" Akiko says surprised, then bows "I'm sorry these won't fit you, I need to find different ones" she bows again running off, before she could say anything

"Aw, I missed her" Shae says with a smile as Neji comes walking down the hall, carrying white fabric taking it from him.

"Thank you" she smiles closing the door, wrapping the oversized kimono around her and tying the pants tightly

"It's so comfy" she says opening the door, catching an amused smile on is face, he turns his head as Akiko comes back running with a jacket

"This should fit you" she bows, handing her the jacket

"Thank you, Akiko" she smiles taking the jacket from her hands before hugging her

"Oh y-'you're welcome" she blushes walking away

She puts on the jacket zippering it as they walk towards the front entrance.

"Oh, you got my boots" she smiles zippering them up, the pants covering her feet waiting for him to finish up his jacket.

"I will have your clothes delivered to you" he says keeping his eyes forward, she looks up at him tilting her head

"Why were you so amused to see me in this?.. They're yours aren't they?" she smiles seeing a faint blush as he turns his head as if to look at something that caught his attention

"Yes.." he mumbles then clears his throat

She keeps walking thinking of the pond, skating and the hot chocolate,, wondering why these dates were so important for him.

"Akiko brought you the wrong size clothing because she thought you were Ayami… We started _dating_ two months after you disappeared and broke up before you came back" he says in a low almost strained voice

"I know..Ino told me, why did you say dating like that? Like it makes you really uncomfortable"

"The way that it happened makes me uncomfortable… I had a few drinks with Kiba and Shino, she stopped by with her friends and I woke up in her bed, I barely remember any of it" he explains in a low voice

"Oh.." she looks down unsure of what to say

"I was intimate with her several times" he says still in the same low voice

"Well, you were in a relationship so yeah I figured…" she says still looking down at her feet

"You were honest about who you were with while you were away and I thought I should be too" he stops, waiting for her to continue down her block home

"…Why do you always stop right here?" she asks turning to him

"It's best to say goodnight here than at your door… " he pauses, then sighs before continuing "And Asuma told me until I can treat you like a real girlfriend to stay away from you" he finishes facing her

Everything made sense now why these dates and small confessions were so important, he was trying to earn her trust and full affection back.

"Good night Neji" she says softly walking away

She carries on down the block, inserting her keys into the lock she looks over her shoulder seeing him standing in the distance only moving when she steps inside, she closes the door leaning against it, remembering how she cried to Asuma about feeling that she could never trust them again, but she still accepted his date..

 _'…_ _What the hell am I doing'_


	46. Chapter 46

"What?" she asks walking into Naruto's office, letting the door close behind her as she walks to the front of his desk.

"You're going to have to forgive me sometime" he grumbles at her reaction to his presence

"Well not today, what do you want?" her hands on her hips

"Suna-"

"No

"The Kaze-"

"I don't care, I'm grounded remember?" her tone flat

"You're going because it's agreed between both villages you help where and when you can" he sighs "I know, it's going to be awkward for you but you have too… It's only two weeks"

"Two weeks?!" she yells not wanting to spend more than two days let alone two weeks in the sand village with Gaara

"Maybe a little longer" he mumbles, she growls turning then walking towards the door quickly

"You leave tomorrow!" he yells as she slams the door behind her

She walks through the streets of the leaf trying to calm her nerves, no longer excited or could muster up the excitement to step outside the village. It only felt like a way to be punished further for leaving each nation in a panic on her where about.

Eventually finding her way back home, sitting on her couch. Not bothering to pack, either out of denial she was going or to fight off the constant thought of having to see Gaara that kept popping up when she tried. She jumps as her phone rings, snapping her into the present.

"Hello?"

"Hi,It's Neji" hearing his voice once inviting, and calm in that moment only added to the nervous almost sickening feeling

"Shae? Is something wrong?" his tone slightly worried

"I… I'm leaving tomorrow…for Suna" her voice almost whispering

"For how long?" he asks softly using his soothing tone after hearing her whispering where she was headed

"Two weeks… Maybe longer" _'Why am I even telling him this?'_

"I forgot to give you something the last time we had our date, could you meet me?" keeping his tone the same way

"Um… Sure"accepting his offer to put off packing a little longer

"I'll meet you at Miri's café?"

"yeah, I'll see you there, bye.."

"Bye" She hangs up the phone, walking to her front door pulling on her jacket and scarf, leaving her apartment.

The walk to the small café seemed to be a short one as her thoughts kept going in circles, why did she agree to meet Neji, to going to Suna to Gaara, then back to Neji, continuously feeling mixed emotions. The one constant feeling that always lingered no matter where her thoughts landed was a complete distrust.

"Hi" she hears being snapped out of her thoughts looking up to see Neji sitting across from her, surprised she didn't notice him before he spoke

"I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind" she says folding her hands into her lap

"No, I don't" he watches her avoiding eye contact with him

"You seem rather uncomfortable.. If it's me I don't have to stay"

"No… It's just I want to stay in konoha, I'd rather not go anywhere… let alone to Suna"

She whispers, tucking hair behind her ear as the barista brings their tea

"This is what I forgot to give you" handing her a small pouch, she takes it, untying the thin string holding it closed, turning it over as a chain falls into her other hand

"My anklet" she says softly, stunned to have seen it again

"I know how important it is too you.." picking up his tea, watching her gently inspect every charm

"It's different" she says placing it back into the pouch then onto the table

"The clasp and part of the chain was broken, I had it fixed"

"Thank you Neji" she smiles up at him, wrapping her fingers around her cup, warming her hands

"When you return-"

"Neji? Can I speak with you?" she looks up to see who it was, a petite woman, with black hair and dark eyes

"Ayami I meant what I said, I'm seeing Shae and have been for weeks now" he looks up at her, his tone firm but calm

"Why are you being so cold towards me.." she whispers tearing up then turning her attention to Shae, she looks up at her "Tsk, boyfriend stealer" Ayami hisses teary eyed

"Ayami-"

"Maybe if you fucked him a little harder he wouldn't have came back to me" her voice low and pleasant, only low enough of her and Neji to hear, seeing him blush and look down at his tea cup, while Ayami turned red, her mouth hanging open, then snapping it shut before turning on her heel and walking away. She drinks her tea while she waits for Neji to stop blushing, and expecting him to say how inappropriate the comment was.

"You were saying?" she asks after ten minutes of silence ticks by

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner when you returned" he looks up at her

"Yes,,If you're not on mission by then"

"Of course"

'I still have to pack" she sighs finishing her cup

"I'll walk you hone" pulling on his jacket, she nods and follows him out

"Sorry about my comment.. Just what she said made me angry, I couldn't help myself" she looks down at her feet

"….. I hope you know that's not why I want to see you" he looks down her as she nods her head

"You looked beautiful at Asumas wedding" he says with a small smile, she looks up at him tilting her head

"Hm? You ignored me that entire time"

"I had seen you when you walked in, and I thought it was best if I avoided you in front of Asuma, it is his and kurenai's wedding after all, there's no need to make it more stressful"

"Oh… You seemed preoccupied the entire time"

"I was thinking of how to get you to talk to me, without going against what Asuma said or making you angry with me further… a letter was the best option" he explains

"Good night" he stops, hands in his pockets

"Good night Neji" she says softly looking up at him then down at the ground as she steps closer to him closing the gap between them, hugging him

"Thank you for my anklet again… It does mean a lot to me" he slowly wraps his arms around her

"You're welcome" he whispers wanting to lean down for a kiss as she lets him go walking away putting off packing long enough

He watches her walk away wishing to join her on her journey to Suna, but knowing it would only add more stress and bad memories for her. He walks home feeling a little surprised but relieved she had met him even if it was only for a little while.

….

"Where do you think you're going?" she hears as she approaches the gate

"Suna, Naruto's order" she sighs as she sees them tense up slowly reaching behind their back

"She's on her way to Suna" she hears Naruto behind her, the guards let their hands drop to their sides "Asuma and Kankuro should be here in a minute" Naruto smiles

"Is this going to happen every time I leave?"

"Yes… For now he reaches out his hand holding a scroll, she holds out hers for it, Naruto drops it grabbing onto her wrist, a syringe in his other hand as he injects it into her arm. She flinches pulling at her arm only to have him hold onto her as the world spins into a haze then darkness

"It's the new protocol; she's to be sedated until she reaches Suna or any other village. It's the only way she can leave" he says hearing footstep behind him then turning to Asuma and Kankuro. Kankuro taking out one of his puppets as Naruto lays her inside.

"I know, she'll be pissed off when she wakes up, that scroll actually has the conditions of her leaving, give it to her when she wakes up" Naruto says picking it up and handing it to Asuma

"She already didn't want to go, I had too, it's more than likely she'd run again" he says in a sad low voice as Naruto walks away

….

"Hey kid" she hears in the distance, unable to move, she struggles to open her eyes

"Asuma.." she mumbles

"Yeah it's wearing off" she hears him say

"Hm, Good, I'll let the hospital know" if the sedative wasn't keeping her from moving, hearing his voice would have

"Her room is ready, as is yours" hearing Gaaras voice again

"Thank you Lord Kazekage" hearing Asumas voice again

"Up you go" she hears his voice closer and arms around her, his footstep against the stone floor, a door opening and a soft mattress underneath her. She tries to open her eyes again

"Alright, Naruto gave you conditions of leaving the village I'll read it to you, okay?"

"Mhm" she mumbles

"You are not allowed to leave any village unless give in person permission to the guards at the gates, you are to perform your duties, and only your duties instructed from the Kage you are currently visiting. You are not allowed to leave your room in any kages village unless given permission from the current Kage you are visiting. You are not to go near the blood banks. Should you break any of these conditions, you will be met with another sedative from your shadow… me" Asuma finishes

"You okay with that?" he asks watches her clench and unclench her fists

"Is the leaf the only place I can walk around outside?" she mumbles

"Looks that way"

"Why not just put a leash on me and shove me inside of a cage, it's the same fucking thing"

Asuma watches her struggle to work the sedative out of her system

"Sakura's working on a new formula that won't make you to groggy when you wake up" trying to cheer her up

"Yay a new sedative" her tone flat

"I know it's not ideal and you do love your freedom, but it's only until the anbu return"

 _'_ _then it's back to the leaf into slightly bigger cage'_ she thinks feeling herself tearing up a vain attempt to force them back down as her tears rolls down the sides of her face

"I'm sure we'll be able to walk around the village no problem" Asuma reaches out to her and squeezes her hand "And show me your favorite places to visit since I'm not usually here long enough to look around" he adds

"Okay.." she whispers still crying

…

Shae stares at her phone from the couch, Asuma had gone to his room to unwind from the constant watch over her, she had apologized to Asuma so many times that day for him having to find a spot to have a clear shot at her should she run or even come close to the blood bank. One good thing had come from that day, even though the citizens knew their courtship was over they had still kept a liking to her, mostly due to her having a hand in bringing back the group of children that were taken hostage.

"Hello?" she hears on the other end

"Hi…I wanted to show Asuma a few of my favorite spots tomorrow after my shift at the hospital, I… I need your permission to leave my room, I need you to let the shinobi outside my door to know" she waits for a response

"Yes, I will let them know"

"Thank you Lord Kazekage"

"Shae?" she hears her name as she's about to hang up, hesitating then bringing it back to her ear

"Yes?"

"Come to my office?"

"The guards…" her voice trailing off

"I will let them know, will you?"

"Yes.." ' _Do I really have a choice at this point?...'_

"I will be right there"

"Okay" she hangs up the phone, then walks over to the door, hearing muffled voices a minute later then a knock on her door, she breathes in deep before opening it

"Hi" she steps out, her eyes on the floor, looking at his uniform he always wore under his robes as he steps back following him to his office. He closes the door behind her when she walks in, her eyes wander over to the small coffee table and couch, a tea pot and two cups sitting on opposite ends of the table.

"Please join me" he says staring at the same tea pot she was, she walks to the couch sitting down closest to the door

"Why did you want me to come here?" she asks as he sits down looking away from her, pouring tea into both cups

"I wanted to speak with you" he says picking up his tea, still keeping his eyes away from her

"About what?"

"When you were here in the summer, I wanted our conversation to last longer than it did but it wasn't the right time" he says referring to when she came back only for Hatsukoi

"Gaara…. I'm tired I-"

"Pease listen to what I have to say and you may leave to your room" She sits staring at her cup of tea waiting for him to speak

"After you had left the Sand, I called off the shinobi a few days later. Keeping you from earning your jonin title was a clear mistake after I had witness you in combat, You were on your own for three months with no help and you've managed to bond with chaos, and handled our situation in seconds. I had also called off the shinobi on the information Sasuke Uchiha had given. " he pauses placing his cup back on the table facing her "I have faith and trust in your abilities as a shinobi, you don't need to ask for my permission to walk in he village"

"Now I have your trust, right when I'm unable to leave when I feel like it or as soon as I'm finished my duties. You started to mentor me yourself because I'm a jinchuriki too and then the practices slowly stopped and I was only focusing on my taijutsu with Mats. I should've known right then when you stopped helping me that you didn't believe in me but I didn't question it because I told myself you're Kazekage he can't be here all the time. But I guess we're both liars… I kept practicing without you even when I was still healing from my lung I kept going. Neji knew" She sees his hands tense up before folding them in his lap "I told him, even though he knew about what the kages decided on… He still encouraged me to keep practicing. I'm still so angry at the two of you, he may have brought it up but only you and Naruto have the power to carry it out and instead of discussing it with me you'd rather have me sit in the corner while others die in the field…. As long as I help the village, who cares if it hurts me, who cares if I could've saved someone's life while on mission, who cares I put myself through hell to get this far, right? You god damn shinobi" she growls trying to keep her voice calm, as frustrated tears come to the surface, her hands balling into fists "And I still can't believe you were the one to bring up that fucking deal with Neji, I thought our relationship grew naturally into what it was not because it was a competition with Neji-"

"It wasn't" his voice firm

"See I don't know that because you lied to me, you have no idea what that did to me, I trusted you with everything. Why would you even do that?" tears now stremming down her face as she stares at him

"I wanted him to stop touching you, as long as you were in Suna he couldn't come near you unless you wanted too. Had I brought up being uncomfortable with him when we were still getting to know each other, it would have ended what we had" keeping his gaze lowered and his voice steady

"We'll never know that now, will we?" she stands up from the couch, quietly walking out of his office, as soon as she's in her bedroom with the door closed behind her, no longer able to keep back her sobs she sinks to the floor curling into a ball against the door.

…

"This is your favorite place?" Asuma says, brow raised

"Yeah why?" she asks opening the door to the library

"I figured it would be a restaurant or coffee shop" he says walking in, she follows him

"No, I always find something interesting here. Last time I found a book about the ocean, weird little creatures. Kankuro came with me once, he only piped down when I found a book on puppets" she smiles as they make their way to the second floor

"I called your room last night, you didn't answer" he says sitting down at a table tucked away in the corner with Shae

"Oh sorry, why did you phone?" she asks taking a book on drawing from the shelf then sitting back down

"I made too much for dinner and wanted to know if you wanted any" he leans back in his chair crossing his arms

"Oh no, I wasn't hungry"

"I thought you might've been having a shower or a nap so I waited a half hour and phoned again, when you didn't answer, I went upstairs to check on you. The guards said you were with the Kazekage.."

I asked him for permission to wander the village and take you to see my favorite places" feeling his eyes burning into her

"You had to do that in person?"

"No, I phoned to ask and he asked me into his office…. It's not like I had a choice" she mumbles

"What?" she looks up to see Asuma expression hardening

"Not like that, We talked, I got upset and went to my room, that's all… Maybe you can talk to him like you did with Neji" she smiles looking back up at him, his expression still unchanged

"Maybe I should.." he says watching her eyes look back down to her book

"I'm sure I didn't have to see him, but I still had some things left to say to him"

"Did you say all you needed too?" he asks, she nods her head

"Next time he asks to see you alone, you tell him no. It's not in your conditions to have to accept private meetings, alright?" his voice having a softened edge to it, she nods again still looking at her book. He sighs picking up one that was left on the table

….

Why did you choose that book?" he asks as they leave the library

"I can't draw, I can do a lot of things but drawing is not one of those things. I'll try while I'm here" she smiles

"Keeping busy" he smiles then nodding to a small sandwich shop down the street

"Yes, they have the best sandwiches. There's one where it has sun dried tomatoes, pesto, goat cheese and" she laughs seeing Asumas grossed out expression

"It's good, I swear, though you'd probably want the meat one they have"

"Sounds good" he says making her laugh

"You're so boring when it comes to trying new things"

"Stuck in my ways"

"Just like a little old man" she teases, he nudges her towards the door to the sandwich shop

"I was wondering when you were going to come in, I heard you were back" she smiles walking over to the counter

"Hey Yuna, how's your girl?" Shae smiles taking the premade sandwich from Yunas hands

"She good, in the back having a nap, who's your friend?" she asks nodding to Asuma

"This is Asuma, and he will have your meat and bread sandwich" she laughs, Yuna rolls her eyes

"Of course, I got you" she reaches under the cooler taking out another sandwich handing it to Asuma

"Thank you" Shae smiles as they leave, Asuma glances at the prices pulling out money

"Nuh-uh honey, your money's no good here either"

"Uh thank you" Asuma says with a nod and walks after shae

"I helped her daughter, she couldn't afford to go to the hospital so I helped her, free of charge… but people of the sand are a proud bunch.. This is how she says thank you" she explains after glancing up to see his expression

"Hm.." he smiles unwrapping his sandwich making their way back to their rooms

"Night kid, see you in the morning… Remember what I said" he says standing at his floor

"Yeah.. night" she walks up to her room

She sits down on the floor in front of her coffee table, pencil and drawing book laid out in front of her, taking a bite of her sandwich, deciding on a small simple bird to practice with. Her phone rings, setting down her sandwich as she stands up to answer it.

"Hello?" she says clearing her throat

"Hi… Will you come to my office?"

"No"

"I need to speak with you" Gaara's voice low

"You did yesterday…"

"Please?" she tears up, hating how he could still sound so inviting and gentle with fewest words possible

"I have to go, it's late, good night" she hangs up the phone, rubbing her eyes walking back to her half eaten sandwich, no longer hungry she wraps it, placing it in the fridge, turning off the lights, then crawling into bed, wanting her duties to be over with so she can return to the leaf and be far away from Gaara.


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback and comments I really enjoy reading them! :D_

Gaara walks down the halls of the main building unable to sleep or to continue with work, quietly making his way to the main floor to a small room in the far back. Turning on the light he inspects every cati he had been carefully cultivating, he had bred a small round short spiked one a few months earlier which was now sprouting tiny buds for flowers. He carefully picks it up the smooth brown-redish clay pot protecting the small plant, he then gingerly sets it back down on the table, pulling out a paper from a folder he kept records for his plants and stages of life. Scribbling down a few notes before folding it, and picking up the small plant, turning off the light as he leaves the room with it in hand.

He walks back upstairs to his room stopping at Shae's door, placing the plant in front of her door with the folded paper knocking then leaving to his room.

Shae stares at the doo from her living room floor, pencil in hand waiting for another knock when she doesn't hear anyone say who it was or another knock. She stands up, listening at the door trhen opening it slowly expecting to see Baki or an anbu, she pops her head into the hall looking down both ways then to the floor seeing the small plant and folded paper next to it, she pcks it up taking it back inside. Sitting back down on the floor and placing the plant in front of her she unfolds the paper, some instructions on how to take care of it, recognising Gaaras hand writing, she looks back up at the lone plat on her table. Not knowing she was being watched by Gaara as soon as she picked up the plant to see how she would react to his small present hoping she would do anything but destroy it. She stares at it for a few more seconds before continuing to try and draw the same small bird she had been for the past four days.

 _'_ _Maybe that would be easier to draw..'_ she thinks looking back up at the plant, flipping over her paper trying to sketch a realistic drawing of the plant.

 _'_ _Should I thank him for the plant?... It's not like I wanted it.. It's probably to get me to talk to him, yeah why else would he leave it at my door? Maybe a note would be better? Just slide it under his office door or something..'_

She rips out a page from a note pad next to the phone, writing down a thank you note, standing up folding it as she walks to Gaara's office, sliding it under his dor then standing back up.

"Was that for me?" she hears behind her

"Yeah… It's just a thank you note that's all.." she says turning and trying to walk around him

"How are your shifts at the hospital? " he asks turning his head slightly towards her

"They're fine, surgeries hard to get too because of where the blood bank is located…. That's my only problem, well that and keeping in Asumas line of sight at all times" she answers his question taking a step forward

"Do you want to discuss it?" he asks opening the door to his office, her note in full view

"No, I'm only answering your question" she takes another step

"The flowers will bloom in a few days, they will either be white with a pink hue in the middle or red, it's hard to say, the others haven't bloomed yet" he says picking up the note taking a step into his office

"The others?" she turns to look over her shoulder, watching him opening her note

"Yes, it's one of my own.."

"It's already growing flowers, does that mean it'll stay that size?" she turns to fully face him

"Yes" he looks up at her "Were my instructions clear?"

"Mhm, I've been trying to draw-" she stops talking turning back around

"You've been trying to draw what?" he asks already knowing the answer

"The cactus… "

"I didn't know you can draw, you never mentioned it" trying to keep their conversation going

"Because I can't, I took out a book from the library, you know, to learn something new" she turns back around again

"Have you tried painting?" he asks taking a small step further into his office

"No, I doubt I'd be good at it too" she smiles, taking a step towards him then stops

"I should go to bed.."

"Of course… Thank you"

"Hm? For what?"

"For speaking with me"

"…Thank you for the plant, good night Ga-Lord Kazekage" she finally walks back to her room

Gaara sits at his desk, placing her small thank you note into his pocket.

…..

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh, um did you need something?" She asks hearing Gaara's voice

"I wanted to know if the flowers bloomed" she looks to her coffee table

"Uh, almost they're opening I can't see the color yet.."

"Hm, how are your drawings?"

"Um, they look like a five year old got hold of a pencil but it's better than the stick figures " she laughs

"I'm sure, Shota would be able to help if you asked"

"Oh I'm sure he could right after he was done teasing me about my drawings" she smiles and laughs again, then realizing she was talking to Gaara "Was there anything else you needed?"

"…I'm fine with you calling me by my name when we're talking.. I would prefer it"

"… Sure, Bye"

"Bye-"

"Oh Gaara?" she almost yells into the phone

"Yes?" his tone worried

"I wanted to know when all of the anbu would be back it's been two weeks"

"In a few days… Hopefully the flowers bloom before you leave"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you would want to know since it was yours, growing it and all"

"Yes, I would. Shae?"

"Hm?"

"If you wanted to use the training area with Asuma you are more than welcomed too. I know you must be restless"

She sighs knowing what he was doing, then sitting down next to the phone

"What do you really want to say?..." she whispers into the phone

"I would like to speak with you in person than on the phone, while I do enjoy the sound of your voice, I would still prefer to listen to you in person"

"Gaara, I don't have much to say… It will only end up in another argument"

"If there was more you wanted to say, I'm willing to listen

"I can't…I have to go, good night Gaara"

"Good night" she hangs up the phone, starring at the small plant on the table

 _'_ _You should've asked for a mission'_

 _'_ _I can't, I'm not allowed to go on any'_

 _'_ _I'm sure he'd make an exception for us'_

 _'_ _No, he wouldn't'_

 _'_ _Wouldn't he?...They are both so desperate to get you to see them again, You don't think he would find a way to make an exception?_

 _"_ _Both?"_

 _"_ _Hm.. Neji and Gaara.'_

 _'_ _You never called them by their names before… why now?'_

 _'_ _They amuse me… Only Gaara used too with his body count, however after tasting Neji's blood…'_ _Chaos letting a deep purr echo throughout her mind_

 _'_ _Can you be anymore creepy?..'_

 _'_ _Hmmm, get his blood and I'll help you escape… The grace period we came to agree on between reapings is long over but if you do that… I'll help you when asked'_

 _'_ _He's not going to just give me his blood'_

 _'_ _I only want a few drops, do it the same way you got Neji's… A few drops of his blood for your freedom, sounds fair doesn't it? Unless you like being in a cage…'_

 _''_ _We could even take that small child you are always thinking of… You know we could leave if we tried, they're not as smart as they think they are'_

 _'_ _Give me a second to think, you're like a drug addict when it comes to reapings, that's probably why the grim reaper doesn't care you're stuck inside me' she snaps at chaos, chaos growls at her sinking back into the darkness_

 _She sits on the floor continuing to stare at the small plant_

 _'_ _It's only a few drops, escaping Gaara won't be as easy as chaos makes it to sound… ir has to be between this building and the gates, or in my room somehow.. Maybe I could use one of the guards and leave him where we land… But Asuma…'_

Between being trapped in Suna and having Gaara as a constant reminder of feeling betrayed despite his effort to form some new relationship with Shae, A little drop of blood didn't seem so bad.

…..

'Something wrong?' Asuma asks, as Shae washes her hands after surgery

"No, just thinking that's all. It's all I can really do these days it seems" she shrugs drying her hands

"Hm, how are you adjusting?" throwing the gown she had given him to wear away

"Adjusting?"

"To your conditions, I know they're not ideal and the Kazekage gave you more leg room.." his voice trailing off watching her reaction

"Honestly, sometimes it feels like I'm suffocating and other times I get it, I could've been captured by someone, but between you and me I always have an ace up my sleeve if that ever happened" she tries to smile thinking of chaos offer

"And for your next act?"

"Huh?" feeling her heart begin to race

"Anbu, they're back"

"Oh, finally" she sighs

"It's a few days early but Kakashi and Yamato should be here on time"

"How long is a few days?"

"Two, then we'll head back. It was you're first time leaving the village. No incidents or worries, that should prove something to Naruto and the other kage"

"That all I needed was a tight leash to begin with?" her tone having a bite to it

"I told Naruto your conditions were harsh, not that you shouldn't be punished for worrying us but the way they're going about it. Permission to leave the village with at least one escort accompanying you, the assessment and taking your exam is fine, but everything else.. "

"You said something to him?" she stops walking looking up at him

"Yeah, I read them before we left" he scratches his head looking a little embarrassed

"Hm?"

"I was telling Naruto what I thought about it, especially the sedative. That was unexpected, but while you're traveling with us. I don't think you need it. What's wrong?" he asks seeing her tearing up looking up at him

"I thought you were okay with their rules" she says hugging him then wiping her eyes

"I'll change and we'll go" she smiles then runs into the locker room

 _'_ _Are you not going to give me Gaaras blood?'_ _chaos voice echoing from the darkness_

 _'_ _I never said that'_

 _'_ _He might think the rules are harsh it doesn't mean he can do a thing about it'_

 _'_ _Fuck I know alright, I'll do it… I can't just throw myself at Gaara, he'd know something was going on…' she snaps at chaos getting dressed in her street clothes_

….

After tending to the anbu she heads back to her room, remembering the plant on her table she hurries inside crouching next to the plant, tiny white flower with a pink hue in the middle are blooming, she smiles, then crawling to the phone, holding it to her ear, she hesitates before calling Gaara trying his office first.

"Hello?" she hears his deep rasp on the other end

"Hey… Am I bothering you?" she asks softly

"No, I was putting away a few douments"

"Oh okay, the flowers bloomed, they're white and pink. I seen them when I came in and I remembered you wanted to know… So I called" she says looking back at the plant

"Thank you, did you water it today?" he asks, as she hears some shuffling of papers in the background

"Not yet, I was going to do that in a while.." her voice trailing off

"Shae?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to give you, if you wouldn't mind coming to my office"

"..Um sure, I'll be right there" she hangs up the phone, standing up, giving her plant a small amount of water before leaving to his office.

"How are your duties coming along" Gaara asks as soon as she closes the door behind her, he stands up from his chair, walking around his desk to her

"Fine, just seen the Anbu. I'm more concerned about my plant" she says stepping closer to him

"Hm? How so?"

"Well taking it back to Konoha,I don't want it to die on me"

"It should be fine, I made a small case for it, I was going to give it to you before the rest of your team arrived. Your drawings, are you making any progress?"

"No, still looks like a small child drew it but I'm trying" she smiles, the small envelope in his hand catching her eye

"This is for you" he holds it out for her, she steps a little closer taking it from his hand. Opening the envelope, pulling out it's content turning it over

"Is that.." she whispers

"Baki checked in on them to see how she was adjusting, Mrs. Yashin thought you might want to see how she was growing." He stops talking after he sees her begin to cry

"Thank you Gaara, really.. I mean it" she smiles looking up at him wiping underneath her eyes

"Look at her hair it's getting so long" she smiles stepping closer to Gaara turning the picture around holding it up, then looking up at him. Seeing her smile at him like how she used too, and feeling the overwhelming need to return to they once were he holds her chin between his thumb and index leaning down placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The feeling of his kiss causing her mind to go blank a small flicker of warmth in the pit of her stomach, she leans into the kiss, the warmth in the pit of her stomach growing as he pulls her against his body, his hands staying on her lower back, making no attempt to take it further.

She runs her tongue across his bottom lip, then biting him hard, she shudders hearing chaos purr in satisfaction as Gaara winces slightly, his eyes meeting hers. They meet for another kiss, this one more urgent than the last, Gaaras hands in her hair then along her back, hers around his neck as he pushes her backwards making her walk into the wall, Gaara lifting her up.

"Wait… Gaara stop" she whispers into their kiss. Gaara stops opening his eyes, searching hers

"Am I pushing you?" he asks softly, setting her down

"I just… Gaara I can't" she whispers shaking her head

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too, if you wish to leave and return to your room, I understand" he steps away from her, she picks up Hatsukoi's picture from the ground before leaving his office walking back to her room, crawling into bed, trying to comprehend her own feelings, wanting him to keep going but to have the lingering pain of what used to be and could've been that made her ask him to stop.

….

 _'_ _There's only a while left until your team arrives..'_

 _'_ _I know'_

 _'_ _Are we leaving or not?'_

 _'_ _I gave you what you wanted now pipe down I'm thinking' she snaps at chaos placing the small plant in it's carefully crafted box_

 _'_ _Use your friend below us, he's in his room from what I can tell he's anxious'_

 _'_ _Yeah, to get home to Kurenai and his son'_

 _'_ _Hm… If you say so… Do you know his anxiety rises whenever you're near blood like in surgery'_

 _'_ _Stop it'_

 _'_ _He doesn't fully trust you either, humans can only hide so much from me..'_

 _'_ _I said shut the fuck up Chaos'_

 _'_ _I'm only fulfilling our deal… Gaaras blood in exchange for letting you know when someone was near, and your friend is near that we can use to escape, he's died once before, we'll drop his unconscious body when-'_

 _'_ _I will lock you back in your cage and seal it if you don't shut the fuck up'_ she growls at it, chaos stays quiet watching and circling her light

"Shae?" she hears knocking at her door, Asumas voice behind it

"Be right there" she says pulling on her jacket, picking up her bag and plant then walking to the door

"I'm ready" she smiles walking along beside him, Gaara and Kankuro walk behind them on their way to the gate

"Hey" Kakashi says with a wave so does Yamato

"Alright, kid. Give me your arm" Asuma says holding out his hand, she extends her arm, as Asuma holds her still injecting the syringe, Shae falls as Asuma catches her nodding to Yamato, placing her and her things into a crate Yamato makes with his jutsu.

"Uh" both Yamato and Kakashi giving Asuma puzzled looks as to why he had given her that

"I'll explain later" he says turning to Gaara and Kankuro

"Thank you for having us" he nods and bows

"Hn, I hope your journey back to the leaf is a safe one" Gaara glancing at the crate before turning around and leaving with Kankuro

"What was that about?" Yamato asks when they leave the sand village

"New conditions Shae has to follow after running.. I'm going to have to talk to Naruto when I get back again" Asuma says knocking on the top of the wooden crate "You okay?"

"Yeah" they hear her voice from inside

"What did you give her?" Kakashi asks as the top of the crate opens

"Water" Shae says still sitting in it

"You coming out?" Asuma asks looking in at her

"No, it's cold out there, it's warm in here" she smiles looking up at him

"Well when I get tired I'm letting you out" Yamato says looking in at her

"I was supposed to give her this instead" Asuma tossing a small vile to Kakashi who looks at it

"A sedative?" Kakashi asks inspecting the clear liquid in the vile

"Sakura made it for me… specifically for me" she says peeking out at Kakashi

"Yeah, I know" Kakashi sighs sliding it into his pocket

"You know?' Shae raises her brow at him

"About the sedative for you not having to use it for when you're traveling… Are you going to run?" Kakashi asks looking back at her

"Are you going to give me that sedative?" still peeking at him

"No"

"Then no, I'll stay in this box, you should show him my conditions" she looks up at Asuma, Kakashi takes the scroll from Asuma reading them out loud, Yamato looks down at her

"That's a little extreme, did you hurt anyone important during your 6 month absence?" Yamato asks

"Other than those groups, no, I was helping people.."

" _Hm, I'll ask why they're this harsh when we get back.. This isn't right… What's he hiding'_ Kakashi placing the scroll in his pocket as they continue on their way back to the village


	48. Chapter 48

"Would Naruto be pissed if I walk in there like this?"she asks looking up at the gates

"It's a possibility" Asuma answers her

"We'll take care of it" Kakashi waves off her question

"We need to talk to him anyway" Yamato nods handing over her bag

"Thanks, and for not using that sedative on me" she smiles as they walk through the gates

"Why is she awake?" Naruto says crossing his arms

"Calm down, Naruto" Kakashi says hands in his pockets

"We weren't told to use the sedative on her, only to bring her home" Yamato shrugs

"and I didn't feel it was necessary, she followed the rules and didn't try once to run on our way back, if you had given her a chance when we were leaving to Suna we probably wouldn't have needed it" Asuma says stopping in front of him while Shae keeps walking by him smiling at Naruto, feeling happy they were speaking up about it

"Bye guys!" she waves and keeping walking heading home, they wave back

"Alright Naruto, why?" Kakashi says tilting his head looking at him, Naruto still pissed turns and walks back to his office, they follow him

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asks a nin passing by his office door

"Training ground, south of the village" he replies

"Can you tell him I need him back here?" he asks opening his door, the nin nods and leaves, Kakashi, Asuma and Yamato follow him inside

"While we wait for Shikamaru, I'll explain somethings to you" Naruto says sitting down at his desk, breathing in deep before he begins

"You, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Kankuro from the sand village are the only nin allowed to guard her while she's away, I still need to talk to Neji about this" He says looking at Asuma

"Right now she can't know why her conditions are this harsh.. Not yet" Naruto holding up his hand, entering sage mode before he continues to know who's around the building

"Asuma had let Shikamaru know she had visited a small town close to the Mizukages village, you all should remember a girl named 'Mika' and when she had visited her Mika had told her friends parents of a woman who could bring back the dead and saved her life… She didn't bring the little girl back from what we can tell, but the mother was hysterical when questioned. The woman, her husband, Mika and her older sister had to be relocated, no one knows where they are but the Mizukage. Shae was wearing a disguise at the time and we're sure she's being searched for" As Naruto explains their expressions and demeanors become more stoic and on alert, Shikamaru walks in half way through his explanation

"By who?" Asuma asks

"We don't know, they don't have a name, they've been setting traps for the reaper and the healer in every nation, they seemed random at first. Some imitations you know, going after similar groups and leaving no one alive. A few weeks after Shae returned our Anbu came across a group Shae would've certainly taken out, but they just stood there looking over every anbu member, not moving. When there wasn't a woman among the group, they would take their own lives. Same thing with the healer traps, a small group of people needing help in an isolated area, only asking for a woman with short black or dark brown hair and eyes, anyone matching the description would go missing when they would help, none of them have turned up." Shikamaru taking over explaining to them

"And when there was a woman among the anbu?" Kakashi asks stopping Shikamaru's explanation

"They were taken whether or not they matched the description of black and gold.. Kara was one of them, it was her first mission as an anbu, we found her walking back to the village disorientated, we interrogated her, used everything we could think of, she has no memory past being given a mission. There was one thing I tried to see if there was a trigger, I showed her pictures of people she would know including Shae, she wouldn't react, when I had shown her an altered picture of how Shae would look in her disguise and using chaos, her strength was that of a Kage trying to get to the picture I held, she stayed in that state for an hour. When it was over she sat quietly back in her chair asking what happened" Shikamaru says rubbing the back of his neck

"The other nations?" Kakashi asks

"They know which is why she was given such strict conditions, they can alter the conditions as they see fit, a few female anbu have gone missing from each nation, other than Kara no one else has returned. She doesn't know because she can't know, she would-"

"Only go looking for those missing because she's the reason they're gone" Asumas hands clenching

"So you see why she needs to stay here or stay in which ever village she goes too, the assessment and jonin exam were good ideas when she returned until this happened, now they're just used to stall her before she starts asking questions, I guess it also helps she's still pissed so she doesn't feel like talking much" Naruto sighs, relieved to finally get to tell them

"The sedative was a precaution. We don't know who is after her, after Kara came back there's been no more traps set to lure her out, Until we find whoever is looking for her, you're all on permanent watch duty, she can not leave this village" Naruto says firmly, they all nod

…..

Shae walks into her apartment, kicking off her boots, jacket, dumping her bag in her room walking into her living room with her boxed plant, sitting down to open it, placing the plant on her coffee table in the middle.

'There you go little plant" she says smiling, leaning over and picking up her phone dialing to the Hyuga clan

"Hello, this is the Hyuga-"

"Akiko?" Shae smiles

"Oh Yes?"

"It's Shae, how have you been"

"Oh, I'm well. Thank you for asking lady Shae" Akiko says softly into the phone

"Good, if you were free this week I would like to catch up"

"I-I um, yes, of course, I don't know when" Shae smiles imagining her turning red how she always did when she'd ask her to have coffee or tea with her when she lived at the clans manor

"Okay, just phone and let me know, also is Neji there?"

"He left for the training ground a few minutes ago"

"okay, thanks, I'll talk to you soon, bye Akiko"

"Good bye lady Shae" she listens to Akiko hang up before Shae stretches out on her couch, looking at her plant

 _'_ _Chaos… Gaaras blood for letting me know when there's danger headed for me or who I'm with'_

 _'_ _What of your freedom?'_

 _'_ _If I run again there's no way they'll get over it a second time with all these rules, so that's all I need right now'_

 _'_ _I assume at all times'_

 _'_ _Yes'_

 _'_ _Fi_ _ne'_ chaos sinking back into the darkness

She stretches again before sitting upm standing up, changing into her gear, and then making her way to the training ground.

She quietly watches Neji from a tree behind him, as he's sitting down, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees, she smiles soundlessly making her way too him.

"You may not have much of a scent or be able to sense you but I can still see you with my byakugan" His clone going up in smoke as he comes from behind a tree, leaning against it, seeing a soft smile instead of his usual smirk

 _'_ _God damnit Chaos what the fuck?'_

 _'_ _He has no ill will against you… was I supposed to tell you where he was?'_

 _'_ _Ugh never mind'_ she sulks inwardly, having been caught

"Came back today?" he pushes himself off of the tree walking towards her

"Yeah, Asuma, Kakashi and Yamato are ripping Naruto a new one right now" she smiles

"Hm?" he stops in front of her

"For his ridiculous rules"

"Which ones?" he asks placing his hands in his pockes ro keep from reaching out to her

"Oh right, you weren't there. I had to stay in my room, only go to and from the hospital, can't be near the blood banks and I was given a sedative before I left Konoha, only the kage could say it was okay for me to leave my room" she watches Neji's expression become concerned and confused then relax

"I didn't think Naruto was one to hold a grudge but it could be pressure from the other kage, they haven't spent much time with you, so they don't know you like we do, I'm sure they'll come to something more reasonable. Did you want to go on our date now after you change of course, or you can rest and we'll go another time"

"After I change is fine.. I wanted to sneak up on you see what you would've done but someone decided to be an asshole" she raises her brow then rolling her eyes

"Hm, thank you chaos" Neji smirking at her, chaos purring at him mentioning it by name

"Don't encourage it" she sighs turning around heading back home

…

"I will come back in an hour" Neji says stopping at his spot

"Why not wait for me? I won't be long" she says walking away

"Sure" he leans against the wall, she looks back at him

"Are you coming?"

"Asuma-"

"Asuma's not here do you see him?" she smiles, pretending to look around

"Shae…" He looks up at her then down at the ground "This is only our second date" he says finally after a few seconds

"I know, I thought I'd invite you to come with me since it's cold, it's still winter after all" she tilts her head, Neji stands up straight then walking over to her then continuing to her apartment

"Really I'll only be a few minutes" she says closing the door behind him, taking off her shoes before walking o her bedroom

Neji peeks into her kitchen and living room, not being in her apartment for months, noticing Hatsukoi's things were missing, then his eyes landing on the small plant on her coffee table. The small plant with its tiny flowers seemed to stare back at him.

"I'm done" she smiles coming back out, following his line of sight

"Alright" he says blinking hard then looking over at her, placing his hand on the door handle, then opening it after she's done zippering her coat

"The Kazekage gave it to me" she says after a few minutes have past walking down the street

"I thought so" he replies keeping his eyes forward

"He kissed me, you want to be honest so that's why I'm telling you" Shae stops walking after he has the slightest hesitation in his strides

".. Did.. is that" he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose thinking of how to ask her without meaning to offend her

"No, I didn't, it was only a kiss.. Are you angry?" she asks as he turns away from her

"No" he walks forward turning the corner, Shae follows

"Why.." she looks up at him

"It means you still don't trust me… I understand, I can't expect you to forgive me in such a short amount of time" he looks down at her "It's this way" he point across the street to a restaurant, she follows him. After ordering she sighs feeling the need to explain herself

"I planned on him kissing me, it was rather easy"

"Shae, stop, you don't have to explain why you did it"

"It was in exchange for my freedom" she says ignoring his comment and gaining his attention

"What?" his expression clearly angry and disgusted

"No, it was a deal I made with Chaos, a drop of Gaara's blood in exchange for my freedom, I was going to run or at least I thought about it" she whispers looking around, his expression relaxes, then he leans back crossing his arms starring at her

"You were going to leave?" his voice calm and relaxed

"I thought about it, with all these rules it seemed like a good idea until Asuma said he was going to talk to Naruto about it… I couldn't run after that, I don't think he'd forgive me a second time of putting him through that again. Asumas always been in my corner even if he was worried.." she looks up at him

"You didn't think how it would affect the rest of us? If you left a second time, the first time you left-" He stops as the waitress brings their tea

"I made a new deal with chaos, his blood for knowing when danger is around me or the people I'm with at all times. I'm not going to run, I swear… I promise" She picks up her cup

"Okay, I believe you… Unless Hatsukoi's in trouble" he tries to smile at her, holding back his need to explain how he felt when she left

"Hm… Nothing will save any of you if you try to stop me from getting to her, Naruto?" she asks with a smile

"Kakashi, during one of our missions, he said it was new and unexpected, how did you do it?"

"A mason jar and basically bleeding myself into it every few days, let Chaos take over for a while. Being only with Chaos that time forced us to bond and figure out what we can do together.. That was one of them" she smiles from behind her cup

"What else did you learn?" he asks, drinking his own

"You didn't read Sasuke's reports, I'm sure he would've gave something like that to Naruto" she stops seeing him shake his head slowly

"I've been spending my time with you instead of reading on where you've been or can do" placing his cup back down

"It could take a while" she smiles

"I don't have to be anywhere else"

…..

"Hey neighbor"

"Hm?" she turns her head to see yamato

"Neighbor?" she asks, he points to a complex next to hers

"Oh, did you just move?"

"Yeah rent's cheaper, heading out?" he asks pointing to her staff

"Yeah, training with Lee then Anbu" she smiles

"Mind if I join? got to head to the headquarters to meet you anyway" he asks

"Yeah sure, an outside point of view can tell me what I need to improve on" she says as they turn the corner

"So I've seen you and Neji have been dating lately" Yamato raising a brow at er

"Yeah a little over a month after I had gotten back, and we still are…" she says a little awkwardly

"For how long?"

"About eighteen dates" she says looking up at his slightly confused expression "We've been going by dates not days since he has his missions and we're seeing each other but not exclusively, he's giving me my space"

"Been on any other dates?" still raising his brow at her

"No" she says with a small laugh

"Hm well seems like" stopping his sentence after seeing her look at him almost daring him to say it "it's a while since he's been back"

"He said he'd be back before the spring festival, another week… Hey Lee!" She smiles and waves before running over to him, Yamato sitting next to a tree watching them warming up

….

"Hey, Shae" she hears behind her done helping the anbu

"Hey Kai, what's up?" she smiles, he leans against the wall next to her, his black thick curly hair covering his green eyes before he moves it to the side

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks flashing a warm smile

"No" she says seeing Yamato at the corner of her eye

"Do you want to go out tonight or tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrows better, I have a late shift tonight at the hospital" she says reaching into her pocket, pulling his hand from his side and writing down her address

"Eight?"

"See you tomorrow at eight" he says flashing his warm smile again before he turns and leaves, Yamato stays quiet walking her back home

…

' _Ugh what the hell did I have to prove to Yamato? ugh.. Yeah sure I'll go on a date with you, fuck, now I'm gonna have to tell Neji with his whole honestly thing, shit'_ she sits at the ede of her bed trying to figure out what dress to wear since it was still a little chilly out

 _'_ _Maybe he'll be fun…'_ she groans pulling on a a midtight length green dress, thick cotton black stocking to fight against the chill, walking to her door sliding on black high heels and a cream colord zipper jacket, as she reaches for her purse and keys, she hears her date knocking at the door.

"Hi Kai" she smiles opening the doo and locking it behind her

"Hey" he smiles, holding out his elbow for her to hold onto him, she politely hooks her hand around his arm

"I hope you don't mind taking off your shoes where were going" he smiles scratching his head looking down at her

"Hm, no, what is it?"

"You'll see" he smiles picking her up and talking off running, she holds onto him, as he runs along the rooftops, jumping from balcony to balcony making his way to the ground then setting her down

"Sorry, I didn't want your feet getting sore before we got here" he explains keeping his warm friendly smile, she smiles back looking up at the lights on the building

"Bowling?" she laughs then looks at him

"Was it the right choice?"

"It was" she smiles quickly walking to the doors and opening it

…

"Sorry it's a little cold for ice cream" he smiles as they share a bag of chocolate covered almonds

"No, this is good too" she smiles poppinf an almond in her mouth

"I'm glad you asked me out on a date, I had fun" she hands him the almost empty bag of almonds

"So did I" Kai taking the package and retying it as she unlocks her door

"Good night Kai" she smiles up at him

"May I have a kiss?" he asks leaning down hovering over her lips

"Sure" she breaths looking into his uncertain eyes, he leans in the rest of the way his kiss firm but soft, he steps closer to her moving his right hand in her hair, Shae smiles into the very tamed kiss.

"May I come in?" he asks reaching his left hand underneath her skirt then squeezing her ass

"Kai, get your god damn hands off of me" she growls at him, catching his bewildered expression before he lets go crossing his arms

"Hm, should've known you'd be a challenge, being with someone as chaste as that Hyuga… Ha, Good night" he says giving a small wave as he walks away, she glares after him, quickly working out the pros and cons of severely hurting an anbu member off duty

' _Not fucking worth it'_ she walks into her apartment feelng pissed off

….

"How was it?" Ten ten asks eagerly into the phone

"It was really good, he took me bowling, we had a drink and he walked me home while we shared a bag of chocolate covered almonds…"

"Sounds fun, you going out with him again?" she asks

"I would've if he didn't reach his fucking hand up my skirt and grabbed my ass" she says already imagining Ten tens reaction

"What?! I hope you kicked his ass" she hears another voice

"Ino?" she asks confused

"Yeah, you're on speaker, I'm checking Ten tens plants they keep dying for some reason, anyway, did you?" Ino asks

"No, I-"

"Why not, I would've" Ino says

"Trust me, I would've if it didn't get me into trouble with Naruto some more, I don't need more rules added to the ones I already have" she sighs

"Oh.." Ino says

"He groped you I think that's an exception" says Ten ten

"Yeah well, when it happened I set a timer to knock him out a few minutes after he had left, so he passed out somewhere" she smiles

"Well it's something I guess" she hears Ino

"I just really don't want another rule added you know?"

"Yeah" they say in unison

…..

"Neji, before you go. I need to talk to you about something" Naruto says walking from behind his desk to the door

"What is it?" he follows Naruto

"I know you and Shae have been dating, Hinata told me" he says a bit awkwardly

"So?"

"Well.. I was hoping you would be her primary shadow, make sure she doesn't leave, you know?" he says exiting the building to another

"She's not going too and if she finds out about these people shadowing her, you're going to make her feel more suffocated than she already does" his tone becoming irritated

"I know. which is why I'm asking you to watch her since you're already dating, it won't be suspicious. Asuma and Yamato are living near her so they're taking turns and Kakashi checks up on her tai jutsu with Lee-"

"Are you really that angry at her leaving that you have her on a 24 hour watch? You've forgiven Sasuke for everything he's put you through, why not Shae." Neji snaps at him

"Neji, I'm not angry at her. I'm protecting her" he says tensing up at his words, opening a locked door with his Jutsu then walking down the stairs, Neji keeps following

"They're guarding her and keeping it a secret because if she finds out she'll go searching for whoever is responsible for missing nin. Someone's after her, and when we get close they vanish… One of the missing anbu came back but there's something wrong with her, there's no explanation for it, no jutsus or seals or marks on her but whenever we show a picture of Shae in her black mask and uniform, this happens" Naruto pushes a button on the wall as they reach the ground, weaving signs mumbling 'sexy harem jutsu' making Neji glare at him before turning his attention to the women sitting in her chair crouched over, the walls surrounding her, clawed, cracked and chipped. The womens head snaps up towards a clone of Shae.

"Is that Kara?" he asks watching her weaving hand signs trying to capture the clone of Shae, the clone escapes kara, Kara then grabbing her arm and slamming her into the ground causing the clone to go up in a puff of smoke, Kara looks around crouched on her knees her eyes darting around then attacking the walls.

"She's going to stay in state for an hour, the interior walls are made of a chakra suppressant similar to what you had come across when Shae was kidnapped, it's almost not enough to keep Kara contained… I'm showing you so you know it's not because we're paranoid or angry at her… This is real and whatever is causing Kara to act that way we have no cure for it. The only explanation Shikamaru can come up with is someone came through with the three of you" Naruto says pushing the button again closing the viewing then walking back up stairs

"With what's happening to Kara and Shae's own unusual abilities, I can see why.. Let me guess, you want me to ask chaos directly if there was" watching Naruto seal the door again

"If you wouldn't mind, Gaara had trouble talking with Shae on her visit.." Naruto says looking away from him

"I can't promise it'll happen right away. " he sighs, frustrated having to keep this from her when he wanted her to trust him again

…..

"You look beautiful" he smiles as she stops in front of him in her pink and white kimono

"Thank you" she smiles, they continue on their way to the main area of the festival

"How have you been?"

"Good, I see Yamato a lot more often now that he lives right across the street, we trained together a few times, hospitals been a bit boring lately but that's okay." She shrugs

"Hey" she hears ahead of them, they look forward to see Ren and Ten ten

"Hey, heading my way?" she winks at Ten ten who shakes her head at her

"Did you want to play some games?" she laughs at Ten tens reaction to her wink

"mm, yeah but there's some you should stay away from no one ever really wins" Ten ten walking beside her

They continue talking as the four of them walk around the festival, playing games, talking to their other friends they would run into.

"How's it going?" Asuma asks Neji waving at Shae as she waves back then continues talking to Hinata, Sakura and Ten ten as he pcks up a small snack for the two of them at a vendor

"I haven't said anything if that's what you're asking" Neji giving her a soft smile as she glances at him

"I wouldn't expect you too, you know how she is.. I meant the two of you dating" Asuma looking down a him

"I heard what you said, I'm keeping to myself" he replies looking away from him feeling like he was talking to her parent or older brother instead of a friend

"Good, see you around" he waves at Shae again before walking off into the crowd of people, Neji walks back over to them handing her a small container of kabobs

"There were no drinks left, I have to go somewhere else for one, I'll be right back" he says in a low voice not to interrupt what Ino was saying, Shae nods as he leaves them. Remembering a small coffee cart as they wandered the festival he makes his way over down a few streets over, asking for a coffee and tea.

"You did it?"

"I didn't think she'd be so easy"

Neji slightly turns his head to see who was being so loud, he sighs silently after seeing Kai with a few civilians he didn't know fixing Shae's coffee

"Yeah, she hesitated at first but after our date and I walked her home she couldn't resist" Neji inwardly cringes having heard about his conquests in detail in the guy's locker room at the anbu headquarters

"She made the cutest sound when she came, she begged me to stay the night and keep pleasing her so I stayed" he says with a laugh

"You stayed the night?" one of the guys says surprised

"Where did you ask her, she's always so busy, I could barely get two words in before she says she has to go"

"The hospital she works at, and of course I stayed the night, with those honey eyes begging for more, how could you say no to that? Yup, Shae, she's an animal in bed" Kai laughs, Neji takes his coffee and tea beginning to walk away shocked she would be intimate with someone like him then blaming his own actions for why she wouldn't trust him

"How could she, I thought you said she was a virgin?" Neji stops in his tracks

"Well she was, guess the experience must've brought something out in her"

/

"Neji's been gone for a while, I wonder what's taking him so long" Ten ten says looking around

"There's no drinks around here so he probably has to find-" they hear a loud bang in the short distance and dust in the air

 _'_ _Chaos'_

 _'_ _There's no danger towards you, though it is Neji.. He has almost the same level of distain for who he's fighting as he does for Gaara'_

"Shae stop!" she hears as she runs towards Neji, Kakashi Yamato and Asuma seeing her running towards the loud bang run after her

She stops in a alley listening, the sound of kunai echoing through the air and concrete being broken.

"Shae, you can't be here" Sakura hisses at her holding onto her arm, she glances over her shoulder at her friends

"You're a stupid son of a bitch Hyuga" she hears

"Kai?" she whispers turning her attention back down the alley opening

"The only one stupid here is you"

"Is that Neji?" Sakura whispers leaning forward trying to see

"Don't like the fact I've fucked her before you got the chance to huh? Shae with her sweet lips around my cock, and her perfect tits" Kai laughs

"That lying-" Sakura pushing Shae out of the way, Shae holds onto her

"We all know he's a lying sack of shit, but Sakura you gotta calm down you'll destroy this part of the village. Okay, she hulk?" She whispers hearing more concrete being broken

"Stop it, both of you" they hear Kakashi's voice, they all peek out of the alley to watch

"Yeah, if you have a problem with each other settle it somewhere else, there are civilians around here"Asuma says holding onto Kai, as Yamato and Kakashi hold onto and push Neji away from him

"Tell him that, I was only sharing a personal story with my friends and he attacked me"

"Neji?" Kakashi says looking down at him

"He was spreading false rumors and I was putting an end to it" Neji says still clearly angry

"What rumors?" Yamato glances back at Kai

"He doesn't like the fact I took Shae's virginity where he couldn't"

Shae smiles, for various reasons they knew she'd been with Neji long before this incident.

"Neji, go back to the fesiival" Kakashi says letting him go, giving Kai another glare before Neji grudgingly walks off

Asumas holds onto Kai with both hands "Keep your sick fantasies to yourself"

"Let's forget this ever happened, okay?" Kakashi says with a smile as Asuma lets Kai go

"Don't mention Shae's name again, thank you" Kakashi says in a polite tone of voice, his back facing the girls but from the way the color drained from Kai's face and his nod, they knew it wasn't a friendly look

"Remember, we're anbu too" Yamato smiles with a wave as they leave kai standing alone

"I'll see you all later" Shae smiles then runs towards where Neji had left too

She runs down a street then seeing him walking back to where they were she calls out to him, he turns stopping hearing her voice.

"Are you okay?" she asks looking at his hands

"Yes, the fireworks should be soon, I know where we can go to watch it" he holds onto her hand leading her to a nearby field

"What is it?" he asks looking down at her

"I heard and seen the two of your fighting, you didn't have to do that, I've dealt with guys like that before" she says softly as they find a isolated spot and sit down

"You shouldn't have to deal wih anyone like that" he breaths in deep, she smiles placing her hand on his chest healing any brusing he may have, then leaning down kissing him

"Thank you Neji" she kisses him again, then smiles getting an idea

"I wore this for you, do you like it sensei?" she asks innocently, looking at him wide eyed and patting down the creases in her kimono

"I-" he looks down having a blush across his cheeks "That's not why I brought you here Shae"

"I know it's not your favorite color but I thought you would like how it looks" she says looking up at him through her bangs playing with a stand of hair, the faintest blush on her cheeks

"This is only our ninth date" he glances up at her

"Are you mad at me sensei?.." she tilts her head then looks away from him still playing with her hair "Is.. there anything I can do for you?" she glances down at his tented pants

"I know you must be upset for me being late.. but I would be willing to make it up to you" she says slowly reaching for his pants, Neji's hand holding onto her wrist then pulling her close his other hand caressing her cheek

"Late again, causing mischief and you couldn't make an effort into finding a kimono in my favorite color…" he sticks his thumb into her mouth as she looks away from him pretending to be embarrassed

"Are you willing to do. Anything?" he lets go of her wrist gently running his hand along her side, his blush still showing

"Yes, sensei" she whispers, her excitement beginning to show through her look of innocence

"Good" he he whispers before pinning her to the ground, her hands above her head, with one hand as the other slides up underneath her kimono pulling down her panties in one smooth movement and kissing her neck, she moans 'sensei as he pulls down his pants to free his cock and slowly enters her. Keeping her hands above her head and kissing her neck, he then makes his way down to her breasts, pulling away the fabric.

"Sensei, please" she breaths trying to meet his frustratingly slow pace

"Hm… I know" he smirks into her skin, reaching down rubbing her clit fast and stopping his thrusts

"Neji… ah, Neji fuck me please" she moans breaking her characters innocence, Neji still smirking he comes back up meeting her lust filled eyes

"There you are" he whispers before thrusting hard into her letting go of her hands, she wraps them around his neck pulling him into an aggressive kiss, her moans of his name being drowned out by the fireworks going off.

She bucks her hips upward meeting his thrusts, he reaches down rubbing her clit already close to his peak, she tenses up squeezing around his throbbing member reaching her peak during his own release.

She kisses him again before he rests his head against her breasts to catch his breath.

"We missed the fireworks" he finally says after they rearrange their clothes

"I saw them just fine" she smiles standing up

"I suppose you did" he says with a smirk, glancing up at the sky before he follows her out of the hidden area

"We can't keep breaking our own set rules" he says softly as he's walking her home

"Alright…. No more rule breaking" she smiles holding up her hands

"Other than having to deal with Kai, I think taking me to the festival for our date was a great idea" she says looking at the small decorated lanterns along the sidewalk walls

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring your drink" he says she smiles and laughs

"It's fine, it was worth it to see you defending my honor like that" she teases

"Did you really go on a date with him?" he asks softly looking from her then forward

"I did… He seemed okay until he groped me thinking he was gonna get laid" she says in a flat tone

"That was a big mistake. I was going to tell you when you usually share something with me here but then that happened" she says stopping where he usually would waiting for him to share whatever it was

"Hm…When you were deciding on who Hatsukoi should be adopted too, I had watched the two final couples carefully to make sure there was nothing they could be hiding. I followed both couples two weeks each and you had decided on the one I favorited, I didn't have to convince you" he says watching her expression soften

"Thank you for doing that… Good night" she stares at him for a few seconds before walking back to her apartment

"Good night" he says still watching her until she's safely inside


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Going on a short 3 day holiday trip so next chapter will be posted late instead of my usual sunday/monday post will most likely be on thursday. Stay warm and safe readers! :D Enjoy!

 _'_ _Okay, you ready?'_

 _''_ _Hm… Yes'_ chaos says bored of practicing their connection and abilities for the past few hours

 _'_ _someone's been following us'_

 _'_ _I know I felt it, who?'_

 _'_ _That white haired man'_

 _'_ _Kakashi?'_

 _'_ _Mhm'_ _chaos replies lazily_

 _'_ _Why is he-'_

"Shae?" she hears and a soft touch on her shoulder, her eyes snapping open turning her head to see Neji

"Wha-how?" she stutters bewildered

 _'_ _Chaos'_ she growls

 _'_ _I like him… He's not a threat… to you'_

"We're you meditating?" he asks as she still sits on the grass with her legs crossed

"No, practicing with chaos, it's been a while since we've been able too, you've been here for a few weeks, did you quit being a shinobi?" she teases, it had been over a month since their date at the festival and having an anbu member in the village for that long was more than unusual to say the least

"I asked for time off. I was thinking of staying in the village, maybe become a teacher at the academy" he replies sitting down next to her

"Already sick of being an anbu, huh?" she smiles

"I think it would be better" he says staring her in the eyes before looking away

"Neji, is that what you really want or is it to make sure I can't leave because I promised I wouldn't and I promised Asuma…" her voice trailing off, trying to have patience with everyone was hard as the feeling of being betrayed still lingered

Neji looks around using his byakugan before turning to her

"Can I speak with chaos?" she furrows her brow confused by the sudden change in subject

"Why?" she asks, chaos ready to jump and take her over when given the chance

"I need to ask a personal question…."his voice softening as her tone was becoming defensive

'One question" clearly suspicious, he nods

"Yes?" chao's ominous voice pouring out of Shae, his eyes locking with it

"What came through with us" he asks barely moving his lips, chaos smirks

"She can't hear us… What are you going to give me in return"

"You already have my blood, I think it's a fair exchange" chaos glares at him

"That's between us, when you think of something, ask again" chaos growls willingly sinking back into the darkness

"Chaos didn't like that, you pissed it off" she smiles, Neji sighs internally frustrated wondering if he asks Shae directly would it lead to her asking questions

"What did you ask?"

"A favor, for the time you bit me" his lips slowly moving to a smirk

"Sorry, no favors here, that's a deal chaos and I make…" she says eyeing him wondering what it was, if she wanted to know she knew her offer to Chaos had to be a good one

"Are you done for the day?" he asks standing back up

"Yup" she smiles standing up and walking out of the training area

"Shae?" he stops her, holding onto her hand, she faces him

"Yeah?"

"I…. would like to take you on another date" he finishes unable to say it out of fear she'd leave

"Sure" she says as he rubs his thumb against the back of her hand before letting go

…

"Shae?"

"Yeah?" she looks up at Neji

"Is something wrong"

"Uh no, why?"

"You keep trying to either mix your rice or stab it into even smaller pieces" he says motioning to the small rice bowl in her hand

"Oh, oops" she lets out a small laugh "I was just thinking "

"Of?"

"Kakashi… he's been following me for the past few days, I've only noticed cause of practicing connecting with chaos" her tone disappointed

"He could be checking up on you, or further assessment" Neji trying to cover up for him

"Maybe.. Sorry, I'll stop fussing about it. This is a beautiful restaurant" she smiles

"I thought you would like it" he smiles back, making a mental note to talk to Kakashi

"I'll be right back" she stands up from the table walking to the bathroom

After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she bends over the counter to look closer at her makeup fixing a small smudge of liner. The sound of metal hitting the porcelain sink, she looks down at the counter then the floor, bending over picking up a shiny piece of metal

" _Is that a zip-'_ she gasps feeling the back of her dress beginning to open up, standing back up, reaching behind her, trying to keep it closed

 _'_ _I can't believe this is happening, fuck…. Well I guess the hook at the top is still there'_ she groans, trying to think of how to get Neji's attention,

She walks to the door peeking her head out, seeing a waitress walk by

"Hey" she says a little loud getting her attention

"Yes?" she turns her head towards her holding a tray

"Can you ask the man with long black hair in a suit, on the far right corner, to bring my purse?" she smiles

"Sure.." the woman says slightly raising her brow before leaving

Shae closes the door, holding her zipper in and, inspecting where it was broken hearing a knock at the door she opens it, Neji holds out her purse to her. She grabs onto his arm pulling him inside and pushing him towards the biggest stall in the far corner. She hears Neji sigh heavily as she locks the door.

"it is our tenth date.. Couldn't you wait until I walked you home?" he whispers as she turns to face him

"Wha-" he pulls her into a kiss, his hands gripping her ass as he picks her up holding her against the wall, the zipper falling out of her hand as she holds onto him around the neck, his lips brushing against her neck, his right hand unhooking the back of her dress to expose her breasts. She reaches between them unbuckling his pants before sliding her hand in stroking him to his full length, he thrusts into her hand keeping with her pace.

Still holding her up with one hand he reaches down as she lets go of his cock moving her pantie to the side slamming into her eagerly. She bites down on her lip to keep from moaning his name, her nails digging into his shoulders with every urgent thrust becoming harder hitting her sweet spot, Neji's heavy breathing into her ear pushing her closer to the edge, she turns her head towards him biting his ear as she breathes his name reaching her peak, hearing a soft grunt into her neck releasing into her, riding out their orgasm as the bathroom door opens.

The sound of high heels clicking across the bathroom floor his thrusts slowing down, holding onto each other still in the middle of climax. He sets her down as the sound of the same high heels walk out.

"You should leave first" he whispers helping her fix her dress before he does his pants

"I can't… That's why I asked you to come here to help wth my zipper" she smiles crouching and picking it up from the floor

He stares at small piece of metal in the palm of her hand, blinking a few times before realizing his hasty and most satisfying mistake

"Oh.." he takes the zipper from her palm, she turns around moving her hair out of the way.

"Take me home?" she smiles turning back to him, kissing him one more time

….

Panting she rolls out of bed, walking to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and filling both with tap water, then returning to the bedroom, handing Neji his glass as she drinks half before setting it on the night stand, he places his next to hers.

Neji pulls her close, sitting on her knees in front of him, his left hand caressing her cheek as his right gently glides over her shoulder and down her arm, his eyes following his right hand before looking back up at her. She turns her head kissing the palm of his left hand

"If… I share information with you… promise me you'll stay" he struggles to say as he memorizes every curve of her body, the smooth texture of her skin, how her lips felt against his, soaking up every part of their evening.

"What information?.." she holds on his wandering hands, his eyes looking off to the side

"I won't lie to you… and I know withholding information is just as good as lying to you" his eyes meeting hers, she doesn't speak only waiting for him to continue

"One of the anbu came back to the village, they didn't expect to see her again and there's.. Something wrong with her, she has the strength of a kage… and tries to capture a clone of you" he pauses watching her features soften starring him in the eyes

"From what they can tell, there's no reason she should be that strong or have a trigger when seeing you in your uniform using chaos.. They've known for a while and won't tell you because you'll try to help her, if she gets a hold of you, she could be hiding something else inside her they can't find" his hand tightening around hers as he strokes her cheek before letting her go

"Who is it?" she asks softly

"Kara, your old team mate" As she tears up he quickly adds "She's being treated nicely and she's not in pain"

"What else?" she whispers

"There were traps set specifically for you in every nation… When we get close whoever set them or is looking for you vanish there's no scent trail, nothing"

"That's why you asked chaos for a favor… to catch them?"

"I wanted to ask if it knew that something came through with us but it wouldn't. It wants something else in return… That's why you couldn't leave your room when in other villages and you can't leave here, we'd be unprepared if it came for you. You're incredibly strong but you also have weaknesses." He sees her looking down as she sits down covering herself with the sheet and blanket

"Shae? Do you understand?" hesitating to touch her

"Chaos said there could've, between bringing you and Asuma with me and her seal cracking, it was more than excited to have an opportunity to kill me.. Though it is human" she looks up at him with sad eyes now knowing why there were a little less anbu members

"Male? Female?" he sits closer covering his self with the same blanket, keeping his hands to himself

"Male, she thinks, for reapers a soul is a soul in the void. She still remembers how it feels so she'll keep feelers out for it. I'm sorry that's all it knows… " she holds the blanket closer to her chest, her heart beginning to race suddenly realizing

"Neji, Hat-"

"It's okay, they have her guarded, Yukata and Matsuri are part of the team selected to guard her since they know about your connection to her…We thought of just about everything" he lets go of her arm not realizing when she became panicked he held onto her

"Including my reaction" her eyes on his retreating hand

"I'm sorry.." his voice trailing off as he sees her shake her head

"They probably knew how frustrating it would be for me to only be able to do so much without leaving, and I won't it puts so many people in danger and I love this village… " hearing herself explain why it would be a horrible idea to leave makes her realize Neji had disobeyed orders that could've very well put his village and each nation in turmoil if she ran after letting her know the real reason for her rules

"I know that must be hard for you to tell me I don't know what else to say other than thank you…. For not keeping me in the dark" she says softly moving closer before lying down with him curling up next to him in the crook of his torso and arm, resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat while she takes in everything he said.

She stirs awake at the movement of Neji standing up from the bed, turning over watching as he dresses,

"Are you leaving?" she asks reaching out for him as she stretches, he holds his shirt in hand before turning to her

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks with hesitation, the last tenth date they had she asked so she could lock the door when he was going to use the bathroom, uncomfortable with him staying the night

"Only if you're not busy, but if you have to train" she says looking up at him from her pillow

"No, I can… I can stay" he sits down dropping his shirt on the floor before joining her under the covers, she inches closer letting him hold her

"Did… did you want to go for breakfast when it's light out? I still have your kimono, so you can change.." she whispers, waiting, then thinking he didn't hear her or fell asleep by how long he was taking to respond

'Yes, I would" he whispers back, gently rubbing her back she nods letting him know she heard him, his chin grazing the top of her head.

He smiles against the top of her head enjoying one of the rare moments of being together, no questions, no worry, only a comforting silence between them as they wait for day light

…..

"How's it going?"Ten ten asks as they sit down drinking their bottles of water, taking a break from sparing

"What do you mean?" she asks trying to work a knot out of her shoulder

"You and Neji.. you haven't told me anything for a long time, which for you is unusual" she smiles

"Well if you want to know the dirty details bestie" she smirks as Ten ten holds up her hand

"Not what I meant"

"He…I'm starting to want to see him every day, even to talk to him on the phone.. Just to hear him, you know?" she looks up at Ten ten, who looked ready to burst

"You have a crush" Ten ten whispers as if mentioning it would scare her away

"No I don't" she says feeling her cheeks becoming heated "I have sex with him it's not just-"

"Its not just a crush?"

"That's not what I said, stop putting words in my mouth" she says drinking more of her water as Ten ten laughs

"It's going well, we broke our tenth date rule twice, ugh the tenth date can never come fast enough" she shakes her head as they were back down to their second date

"What's that?"

"The date we get to have sex on, don't look at me like that. To you it sounds like yeah every ten dates but keep in mind he is sometimes gone for like one or two months then I have to wait another like four dates when he comes back before we reach ten. I have needs ten ten, I have needs" she groans

"I know, I hear about your needs constantly" she rolls her eyes shaking her head

"What about you and Ren? You never want to mention him unless you're drunk… I should slip some vodka into your water" she smiles

"Don't remind me of drinking I'm still recovering mentally from that day after" Ten ten groans laying down on the grass

"Does it remind you of that time you almost died?" she snickers remembering when ten ten asked her to come over and help with her hang over

"In a way, yes" they hear a loud explosion, standing to their feet running towards it

 _'_ _Chaos'_

 _'_ _They're of no danger to you but the people chasing them on the other hand'_

She connects to chaos following the frantic anxiety, using her speed to out run ten ten. She comes into a clearing, unhooking her chained sickles from her belt as the person comes straight for her.

'Kara' is the only thing she could think before Kara makes eye contact with her, seeing Shae's black and gold eyes triggering her kage state.

Kara weaves her hand signs as she crouches and turns kicking out her foot, trying to trip Shae, as soon as Shae jumps back she's met with a mud wall being slammed in the back, flying forward by the impact. As another mud wall comes flying up to her she uses her momentum hitting the top corner of the wall and flipping over it, holding on to the wall on her way down using her chakra depletion. She glances down seeing spikes forming on the ground, using her sickles to pierce the mud wall to slow her down.

She hears her name being called just as another attempt to wound her comes shooting from the wall she was holding onto with her sickles. Kicking herself from the wall she lands on the ground rolling backward

"Stay where you are!" she screams as Kara comes running at her from behind the mud wall, killing the surrounding grass and trees Kara barely slows down her pace, her breath shallow almost non-existent as she reaches out to Shae before falling to the ground.

She stares at Kara's lifeless body at her feet before she crouches down, she has the air knocked from her lungs as she's hit in the chest by Asuma throwing himself at her to keep her from touching Kara. She throws him off of her easily still being connected to chaos, Yamato sealing her in a box, barely having enough time to completely close it before she slices through it with her scalpel technique.

She feels arms holding onto her tightly "Stop, it could be a trap to get you to touch her" she hears Neji's voice in her right ear, she looks down to see a sedative in his hand hovering over her tigh, then looking around at the other shinobi, they all had sedatives ready to use while Neji still had his caped, knowing full well she could knock him out in the time it took for him to take it off.

"Okay.." she nods, disconnecting from chaos he lets go of her then holding onto her hand guiding her away from the area, she looks around not needing chaos to know every shinobi there was on edge until she was far enough away from Kara.

She glances back to see Yamato using his jutsu to make a box for her. She turns away trying to stop herself from crying, trying to shake the feeling of failing Kara after she had protected her in the exam. Unable to knock her out or slow her down before having to resort to killing her, even then still unable to bring her back out of fear it was a trap, she holds onto Neji tighter, oblivious to where they were going.

…..

She sits down on a single chair in Naruto's office, entering sage mode as he watches her looking around, Neji stands off the right with Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi

"Do you have questions for us…" Naruto asks she shakes her head

"Do you understand why she came at you.." she nods her head looking down the guilt of Kara's death keeping her from asking anything

"I know why you won't let me bring her back…" she whispers feeling a lump in her throat from holding back tears

"Yeah… She broke out focusing on one wall my sealing jutsu should've been the second defence but that didn't hold…" Naruto sighs as Shae continues to look down

"Sometimes good intensions don't turn out so well, you know? .. How far can chaos sense others?" he asks crouching in front of her

"A little past the village…. We couldn't sense her, at all" she whispers "It's like she was there, fading in and out when she was set off"

"What do you mean?" she hears Asuma

"I could sense her when she was heading towards me but when she was ser off, every negative emotion she had was gone and it would come back for a split second when an attack would fail…You can't leave the villages, I know" she says as she sees Naruto opening his mouth

"We're working as fast as we can to find the person responsible for her being that way, I promise"

"You're still going to keep me under surveillance aren't you?"

"So you noticed huh?" he says with a laugh

"Yeah, for a while now" she glances to her right "Sometimes I think you forget that you all had a hand in training me and I actually remember it all"

"Hm…sometimes" he smiles standing up straight

"You can go now unless you want to ask us anything" Naruto says she shakes her head standing up then walking to the door, leaving the room

"You told her?" Naruto says facing Neji

"I did and she took it quite well"

"Neji, this is serious-" Asuma starts

"Don't you think I know that. I told her because getting chaos to help without her knowing or giving it something in return is impossible. She only needed to be told gently, which none of you seem to know how to do" he follows after her

"We all knew she'd find out somehow" Kakashi sighs walking to the door

"Yeah but I didn't think it would come from his big mouth" Naruto grumbles walking back to his desk

"Still, she is taking it pretty well… I'll check on her in a few hours since Neji's with her" Asuma says leaving the room

"Yamato, can you remind Sakura to give the gates her new formula, if it's ready"

"Yeah, still think she's going to go searching for whoever it is?" he raises his brow at him

"I don't know, like she said.. we trained her well"


	50. Chapter 50

"Where are you going?" Neji asks as she's packing her traveling bag walking from closest to her dresser, carefully placing clothes inside. Not getting an answer from her, he holds onto her bag careful not to make contact with her, she looks up at him then down at her bag

"I'm packing just in case Hatsukoi needs me…. That's all" She says looking back up at him, then letting go of the bag as he held on, digging in her drawer for her spare medical kit

"Why do you think she would need your help?" he asks watching her carefully

"Because Kara is strong, Neji. I was taking the life from her, and she still kept moving until she was beginning to turn to dust. Without a doubt they have her guarded by anbu but, I don't think it'll be enough. I just want to be prepared" she turns to him tears in her eyes

"You don't think the Kazekage would protect her?" he asks setting down her bag against her dresser pulling her closer to him

"I don't know, maybe? He has the village to look out for and if it came down to…" her voice trailing off as tears begin to fall "She's not his and I don't think he'd….. If anything ever happens to her"

"I'll make sure you will always have a way to get to her" he says softly wiping her tears

"I promise"

…..

"I need more light" Sakura says to her assistant, having been designated to do an autopsy on Kara

"This should be better." Her assistant wheeling over another flexible light

"Thank you.." Sakura's voice trailing off as she concentrates cutting open Kara's skull with her scalpel technique

Once she's finished cutting her skull, she removes the back only to have liquid pouring out onto the table, What was left of Kara's brain was turning to black. Sakura shakes her head finally admitting defeat, unable to find anything that may have been implanted or engraved into her on the inside only to be met with blackened organs that were part liquefied.

Sakura sighs, removing her mask and gloves as she walks away from the body, her assistant quickly covering up the remains and following her. She writes down a few notes in Kara's chart before heading to Naruto's office.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto smiles as she enters his office

"As you would expect it too.. Are you sure she can't just heal her body until it's not like this? There's too much danage, I can't find anything" She says handing Naruto her chart, Naruto quickly reading it

"Sakura… If we let her heal Kara she would bring her back, most likely hoping she could undo what's been done where we couldn't." he hands her back the chart

"Well there's not much else to go on, we already tested what we could" she says taking the chart and turning to the door

Naruto watches her leave his office, thinking of how to lure out the threat without using Shae as the other nations begin to lose patience. The Mizukage and Kazekage more than willing to hold out for a better solution verses the Raikage and Tsuchikage wanting to use her as a decoy for a well thought out trap for the one responsible for the lives of their shinobi.

….

Shae lies awake in bed, turning her head to Neji, having broken their rule a third time, only on their fourth date. She wonders why they still abide by their own set of rules when they've only been seeing each other for months.

Her trust in Neji slowly being regained by his brutal honesty in answering her questions, especially when he shared information and disobeyed orders from Naruto.

She watches him sleeping, smiling at how he can still manage to look so stoic while he slept.

"Yes?" he whispers wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him while he kept his eyes closed

"Hm, nothing… I was thinking of us, That's all" she cuddles closer to him an inch from his face. He slowly opens his eyes meeting hers.

"Us?" he asks searching her eyes to see if he misheard her

"Mhm, I was wondering why we still keep these rules when we're only seeing each other and no one else… At least I'm not and I don't think you are… It seems silly" she whispers as she explains what she was thinking he averts his eyes down towards the blanket

"It's not… I want you to trust me and you don't, not yet"

"I trust you.." she tries to say as he shakes his head slightly

"Not how you used too, you used to accept what I said whole heartedly… You still hesitate. I know this pace is slow for..us… and believe me I want too" ' _God I want too'_ "Until you can trust me, it will always end in a fight" he rubs her back looking back into her eyes

"Is being here okay?"

"..No…" he begins to sit up, she holds onto him placing her hand on his chest

"Will you?... I want you to stay" she whispers, feeling herself blush at asking him to stay when a few weeks ago had he began to get up she'd say bye and wait for him to leave. He looks down at her, the slightest blush across her cheeks as she asked, a soft smile on his lips never having seen her blush.

"Alright" he lies back down bringing his hand from under the blanket stroking her cheek where the blush was beginning to fade, he leans in kissing her cheek

She closes her eyes as he kisses her, feeling herself wanting to melt at the sweet gentle way he continued to hold and caress her, the one thought in the back of her mind whenever there was a tender moment between them was 'This is how we should've started' and the smallest ache in her heart continually caused by that one thought.

"Don't leave.." she whispers watching his expression become slightly confused then relax, kissing her softly

"I won't" he says against her lips before placing another gentle kiss against hers

…..

"If she's willing to, I think we should let her" the Tsuchikage says starting off their telecom conference with the other kages

"I agree, you said so yourself Naruto that she knows and wants to help-" the Raikage being interrupted

"If she's captured when the plan fails then what? Hope she's bleeding so we can track her?" The Mizukage interrupting the Raikage

"Who said the plan would fail?" the Tsuciage becoming annoyed "She's trained to be a shinobi like the rest of us, she knows the risk and she would come up with a way to escape. Stop babying her… Isn't that why she ran in the first place? By not believing in her?" the Tsuchikage's words having a bite to them

"I remember you agreeing with us to keep her in the village, Tsuchikage" the Mizukage simply states, as the Tsuchikages glares at the screen

"Our decisions had an effect on all of us. What we need to do to now is fix it-without sending her into harm's way" The Kazekage adding to the conversation

"We've tried clones of her which haven't worked for whatever reason they immediately know it isn't her, have any of you even asked if she wanted to be a part of our plan?" The Raikage speaking up

"She's grieving over a friend she had to kill and-"

"We're all grieving Naruto, while you take your time our shinobi are dying, they have friends and family too" The Raikage cutting off his explanation

"What Naruto was trying to say before you interrupted him was she is going to be given the option to join us in our search in a few days when the death of her friend isn't so raw that she joins our plan for revenge" The Kazekage staring at the small square holding the Raikage

"It shouldn't be an option" the Tsuchikage says, the silence almost deafening between all five kages

"We have until the spring for an answer. That's when we agreed everything to be finalized… weapons can only be made so fast for our shinobi especially the ones you've came up with. Tsuchikage. None of you have to worry, she will help I'm sure of it" Naruto smiles wide, the Tsuchikage and Raikage nods and disconnect the Mizukage giving Naruto a tired look before disconnecting too.

"Good bye Naruto" Gaara nods

"Bye" Naruto waves to the screen as it turns black, Naruto sighs heavily turning to Shikamaru

"We'll ask in the morning, or have Neji do it since he managed to keep her here after letting her know what was happening" Shikamaru says following Naruto out of the telecom room, Naruto nods

….

Shae sits up in bed, holding her hand over her chest feeling her heart beat then Hatsukois, wondering why her heart beat was a mixture of excitement and fear so late in the night. A confused ache then shooting pan to Hatsukois heart turning to terror. She quietly runs to her closest, keeping an eye on Neji as he slept, throwing on her uniform, travel bag and staff in hand, jumping from her bedroom window running to the village gates, scanning the area for anyone she could possibly use.

"Stay where you are" she hears behind her, turning her head to see Asuma, Yamato and Kakashi in the distance

"You don't understand" she says looking around seeing more nin surrounding her, she glances up to see a tiny ball of white light then down at Asuma to see a blackened hollowed tube

 _'_ _A signal flare..'_ "Asuma-"

"I believed you when you said you wouldn't run.." the sheer weight of disappointment in his voice silencing her reasoning, not hearing the foot steps behind her

"I have her!" she hears Neji yell and a pain to her tight, she looks down to see a syringe in her upper right thigh as Neji wraps his other arm around her, holding her against his body. She stares at the clear liquid being injected into her as tears begin to fall, her chance to get to Hatsukoi instantly slipping away waiting for the haze and darkness..

"How much blood do you need?" He whispers harshly into her ear, she blinks turning to head to look over her shoulder at him, as he knocks the back of her knees with his making her falling to the ground, kneeling.

"A lot" she whispers back, he nods leaning in kissing her cheek

"Now" he says while using the needle from the syringe slicing open his arm from his elbow along his forearm to his wrist, hs blood pooling on the ground, she cuts open her hand with a kunai from her back poacket, reaching down into his blood, connecting to chaos

 _'_ _Hold onto him'_ chaos purs she turns her body to wrap her other arm around him holding on tightly as the black ball of light and lightening appear enclosing around them, leaving nothing behind but foot prints

Keeping her hold on Neji as she runs through the darkness, once again letting chaos take over as it targets Hatsukois where about.

Chaos stops reappearing outside the main building in Suna, Shae looks down at Neji his eyes trying to stay open as she heals his arm

"Neji, stay awake" she says holding up his head as he loses conscientiousness. Her attention being focused to Gaara a block away,

Hatsukoi in his arms, she sees nude colored ear muffs on her head as she looks around and at Gaara, patting his cheek moving her lips. She then looks to what Gaara was was focused on, a woman dodging Gaara's attacks as she tries to advance towards him.

"Shae? We have him" she turns her head to see Yukata and Matsuri hooking Nejis arms around their neck, she looks down at Neji one last time before nodding to them and taking off with her staff in hand to the woman.

 _S_ he gains the woman's attention. Shae jumps around her touching the ground and every surface where she lands, the woman following weaving hand signs,

"Reaper death sythe" she growls piercing her sythe into the ground, thin strands of blood appearing from the smears of blood she left around the block, connecting together into a web, slicing the woman into nothing but tiny shreds of bloodied fabric.

She looks to Gaara holding Hatsukoi, Hatsukoi not hearing a thing with the sand colored ear muffs as she holds her hand over his left eye muttering a 'mmm ba!' then letting go of his eye. Gaara turning his attention back to Hatsukoi trying to play with him, he frowns gently pushing away her hand from his face, Shae smiles running over to them.

"Hi, can I hold you? Do you remember me?" she says softly holding out her hands to Hatsukoi. Hatsukoi looks at Gaara pushing her hand away then down at Shae and her smiling face, she leans away from Gaara towards Shae holding onto her, she smiles holding her close.

"Where" she looks up at Gaara who shakes his head then looks behind her, she follows his line of sight. She holds Hatsukoi close to her chest, having been completely focused on eliminating the threat she didn't notice the crumbled and destroyed buildings, bodies of civilians and nin all over the street, smoke and blood filling the air. She looks down at Hatsukoi who was trying to lift her head from her chest to see her properly.

"No, sweetie, you can't look" she whispers gently, Gaara seeing she was trying to shield Hatsukoi from the massacre he enclosed her and hatsukoi in sand leaving only the top open to see the night sky as they move along. Shae keeps her ear muffs on until the sounds of panicked voices and running were no longer heard, she takes the ear muffs off of her head, fixing her hair as Hatsukoi smiles and holds Shae's face in her hands cooing.

The sand around them begins to come apart, she glances around to see they were in Gaara's room, she looks up at Gaara.

"You will need to stay here for now. I must return outside, Baki will guard you while I'm gone" he says watching Shae cuddle and coo back to Hatsukoi then nodding to him

She watches him leave, catching a glimpse of Baki standing outside,, she looks back down at Hatsukoi fussing and beginning to cry.

"Give me a minute sweet heart, I'll find you something to eat" she smiles standing up from the floor walking into the kitchen

/

"Get Ino, wake her up. Get her to contact Neji now" Naruto nearly yells out of frustration to a nin

"Naruto, even if you wake her up and try to contact Neji, he won't answer" Shikamaru says looking out his office window at the sun coming up

"Why?"

"He cut his arm open bleeding himself out for her to escape, when they land he'll be unconscious. She was carrying her travel bag and trying to leave the village at an odd time, and Neji helped her. The only place I could think of he would be okay with helping her escape to is Suna for Hatsukoi. We should send a messenger to make sure" he says thinking

"And if she is there, ask if Gaara needs assistance. It might be bad if she suddenly left with Neji"

"Alright" Naruto says annoyed at having to deal with this before getting the chance to ask her to help directly

/

"Baki? May I leave to see Neji? I think mats and Yukata left with him to the hospital" she asks peeking her head out, Hatsukoi still in her arms

"Uh, I'm sorry you need to stay in the room." he says glancing down at her arms

"Alright, can you have someone check on him and let me know?" she asks

"I will, please stay in the room" he says firmly, she smiles at his serious tone, then closes the door

Shae looks at the phone as she sets Hatsukoi on the floor to crawl and explore the living room. She picks up the phone trying to remember the number to the front desk.

….

"Neji?" he hears as he opens his eyes, the room coming into focus, a reading chair in the far right corner next to a white dresser, the closet in the middle, he looks to his left to see Shae holding onto his hand with a small child on her lap, he blinks slowly recognising Hatsukoi as she mumbles a 'ba ba ba' holding onto Shae's face trying to get her attention.

"I think she wants to play.." he says sitting up

"She always wants to play" Shae says kissing her on the forehead making her smile she then lays her head against her shoulder eying Neji

"Is this a private room?" he asks glancing at Hatsukoi still studying him

"Sort of, it's my room. There were not enough beds and I said I could take care of you.." she says looking away from him down at Hatsukoi

"I would've been fine in the hospital, you didn't have too." He looks to his hand as she gently rubs her thumb against the back of it

"I wanted too, after what you did for me, I couldn't just leave you alone in the hospital, they wouldn't let me leave to see you.. You've been out for two days, which is normal for the amount of blood you lost" she says looking down at his arm

"Mr and Mrs. Yashin?" he asks looking at Hatsukoi beginning to fall asleep on her shoulder

"They died… Mrs. Yashin suffered internal bleeding from a hit to the stomach from that woman I took down and was defending Hatsukoi, he was stuck to the back of the head with a fine metal needle at the base of his skull… The Kazekage protected her, he was a little upset when I killed the nin instead of leaving remains to be examined but, I can only do so much without touching them.." she says softly noticing she was asleep

"Hm, also why would you take a chance and leave someone like that alive to come back after Hatsukoi?" he says with a small smile, knowing the full extent of her power, she nods

"I doubt they would've found anything had you kept the nin intact" he says giving her hand a small squeeze

"Naruto is pissed at us, so is Asuma, well I didn't talk to Asuma but I'm assuming he is."

"I expected him to be…" he sighs

"Suna's not so bad maybe we can stay here and not deal with them" she smiles seeing a smirk on his face

"Run away together?" he raises his brow

Yeah, me, you and Hatsukoi" she says with a small laugh

"It would be easier than dealing with Asuma" he says rubbing his eyes

"Hm, you're scared of Asuma, aren't you?" she teases

"I'm not scared of Asuma, I respect him that's all"

"Respect, scared, same difference" she smiles as he gives her one of his slightly annoyed looks

"Neji, I'm glad you're okay" he looks up meeting her eyes, the smallest flicker of emotion in her eyes before she looks down at Hatsukoi

"I'm going to put her to bed" she whispers letting go of his hand, standing up from the side of his bed and walking out of the room. Leaving him to wonder what that was when she looked at him

….

Neji watches Shae playing with Hatsuoi on the floor, constantly singing to her lullaby's and trying to teach her words for everything in the room they were in.

"No, sweet heart, that's owie" she says moving a small cactus plant away from Hatsukois reach

"Why does she cry when there's nothing wrong?" he asks watching her crawl by his feet

"Huh?" Shae looks up at him moving Hatsukois toy's into a pile in the corner

"Sometimes she'll sit there and cry even though she's not hungry, hurt or needs to be changed" he says watching Shae frown and look to Hatsukoi playing with a stuffed animal

"She doesn't know why she's sad it's cause she misses Mr. and Mrs. Yashin… If she knew how to talk I bet she'd be crying for 'mum' " she says softly from the other side of the coffee table, sighing then looking down at the block in her hand, it had been a week since Mr. and died

"I see…" he says not needing an explanation as to why she was upset when explaining Hatsukoi's behavior

The phone rings, Shae turns around picking it up and answering it.

'Hello?" she giggles as Hatdikoi quickly crawls to Shae trying to pull the cord from the phone away from her

"Hi, is now a bad time?" she hears Gaara's raspy voice on the other end, wondering why she was giggling knowing Neji was there with her

"Wait someone wants to say hi" Shae says he then hears some heavy breathing and a sharp high pitched "Ba!" then some shuffling

"She wanted to say hi" Shae laughs watching her crawl towards the pile of toys she had just put together

"Oh, I didn't wake her did I?" he asks glancing at the time

"No, she just had a nap so she'll be up for a few hours then it's bed time" Shae says happily, Gaara smiling at the sound of her voice

"Would you be able to come to my office? I need to discuss a few things with you" he hears Hatsukoi squeal and giggle in the background

"Um, yeah, give me a minute" she hangs up the phone, picking up Hatsukoi

"Where are you going?" Neji asks as she stands up

"I need to talk to the Kazekage, probably about Hatsukoi" she says kissing her forehead as she tries to escape her arms to play back on the floor

"I'll watch her while you're gone. I don't think she wants to leave" he says watching Hatsukoi continue to struggle to leave her arms

"Are you sure? She crawls pretty fast" Shae says placing her back on the floor watching her crawl back to the toys

"Hm, how hard is it to watch a small child?" he smirks

"I'd like to see you say that after a day with her" she smiles pointing to her as Hatsukoi stands next to the coffee table about to grab his tea cup that was still full, he quickly moves it from her reach

"Don't take your eyes off her" she says in a sing song voice leaving the room to Gaara's office

 _'_ _How hard is it to look after a small child, pfft, I should stay in Gaara's office for a few hours, let him regret that comment, especially when it's almost snack time'_ she smiles walking into his office

"Hi" she says closing the door behind her, then walking to the front of his desk

"How is Hatsukoi adjusting? She sounds happy" he says having kept his distance since she came to Suna

"She is happy for the most part, she cries sometimes and had a few nightmares but she's getting better"

"Good, I'm glad you're there to comfort her.." he stands behind his desk folding his hands in front of him

"I have to ask about Hatsukoi because without her adoptive parents to take care of her, you would be her defaulted guardian, you can always-"

"Gaara, please don't ask me too… I know it's selfish but please, don't ask me, I won't give her up, I just got her back and I won't do it… " she says cutting off any argument he may have had

"Are you sure?..I have another matter to discuss with you" he says softly fighting the urge to leave from behind his desk to be closer to her

"I'm sure, I can't leave her a second time, you don't know what that was like for me, to know when she was hurt or crying and I couldn't do a damn thing about it because she was being taken care of by someone else…I know no one forced me to sign those papers but still, I can't do it a second time" she says finishing in almost a whisper starring him in the eyes, his soften as he nods

"I wanted to know because of what I'm going to ask you next.."


	51. Chapter 51

"That's why I'm asking if you were sure about keeping Hatsukoi… There is always a possibility of our plan failing,.." he says watching her stare at the floor as he finishes explaining

"I'll do it… I'll only be away from her for a few weeks, it's not the longest I've waited to see her" she says looking back up at him

"You do have a few months with her before it starts" he says trying to cheer up her sad expression

"Yeah… I should get back to her" she half smiles then turns away from him

"Shae?" Gaara says, she turns back towards him

"Hm?"

"What happened here a few days ago, wasn't your fault, neither was Kara's death"

"It doesn't feel that way… I'm only hoping for the spring to come soon and everything to be ready" she whispers

"Neither was Hatsukoi's adopted parents" he moves from behind his desk slowly towards her

"Gaara, I can't talk about this right now" she says trying to hold back her tears, the constant guilt of so many peoples deaths eating away at her since she's known about the traps and anbu missing

"It's clear you need too" he stops in front of her, she shakes her head

"I can't I have Hatsukoi now, I can't fall a part, it's not an option anymore" she quickly wipes away a tear

"If the responsibility of taking care of her with the guilt you are feeling, then what happens? Should she suffer the repercussions when you've reached your limit? Unless you are also angry you won't express how you are feeling… " he waits for her to respond

"…I… I can't stay long…" she glances up at him

"I understand.." he motions for her to join him on the couch, she sits next to him, breathing in deep before asking him about the village and how they're handling what happened, her role in their plan, and Kara.

"I was hoping when this is over, that I could bring Kara back and we could say she was on an extended mission for why she was gone for so long" she shrugs sighing

"It's possible, though you would have to ask Naruto for permission first" he smiles at how she no longer looked to have the weight of the world on her shoulders

"We've been talking for two hours, I need to go" she smiles standing up

"Um, thank you for listening to me… I didn't realize just how much I had to say." She turns towards the door

"If you need to,, I'm always here…" she nods her head opening the door, leaving him standing next to the couch

 _'_ _I wonder how he's holding up, she was happy the whole time'_ "What happened to you?" Shae snickers as she enters the kitchen seeing Neji holding Hatsukoi in his lap as she eats what look like cheerios in her hand and from his hair, he sighs

"She wouldn't eat unless I held her and that was the only thing she wanted" he picks a piece of cereal from his hair setting it next to her bowl of cereal. Hatsukoi smiles reaching up to Shae, clenching and unclenching her hands at her to pick her up.

"All you wanted was cereal? No na nums?" she asks picking her up, Hatsukoi shaking her head

"No? why not? You love na nums" she smiles sitting down in the chair next to him opening a small jar of pureed fruit from the middle of the table and a spoon, she made for Hatsukoi, she shakes her head still taking a bite of her fruit then eating a cheerio stuck to her hand

"Is 'no' your favorite word?" she asks still feeding her, she shakes her head "Is it your favorite cause Neji always tells you no?" she smiles looking up at him still picking cereal from his hair narrowing his eyes at her

"Hm, at least she knows what it means… except when she does that" he says watching her shake her head at him

"I'm sorry you think she should be talking in full sentences by now with her being only a little over a year old" she raises her brow at him

"I never said that, from what I've read she's developing at a normal pace" he says standing up walking to the living room, picking up the mess caused by Hatsukoi's curiosity

"What you read?" she asks watching him from the kitchen, he nods, picking up a book from the top shelf above the phone showing her the cover of it

"A baby book?"

"It's been helpful for when she does some odd things, or at least what I would consider odd since I've never taken care of a small child before. I borrowed it from the library when you and Hatsukoi were having a nap together yesterday… " he looks up from the book to Shae to see her staring at him with a kind of wonder before she looks down to Hatsukoi wiping her mouth with napkin from the middle of the table

"Oh.." she says softly standing up walking to the sink, filling a sippy cup with water and giving it to Hatsukoi

"Should I have gotten a different one?" he asks turning it over "It was given a mom's choice award… if that means anything to you" he looks back up at her

"Uh no, I'm sure it has a lot of information I don't know about. Alright sweet heart, into your play pen while I make Neji and I dinner" she says walking to the corner of the living room

"I can make us dinner. I'm sure she would rather play with you than stay in her play pen" he sets the book back onto the shelf then walking into the kitchen

"Thanks" she sits on the floor with Hatsukoi, she looks up at Neji watching him taking out vegetables from the fridge, setting up all that was needed for dinner.

….

"There, she's sleeping" she smiles walking into the living room

"Hm?" he glances up at her from the baby book

"I said she's sleeping now…" she sits down remembering the kitchen she stands up

"It's clean" he says still reading his book, she looks from him to the kitchen seeing the dishes air drying on the rack and the small mess Hatsukoi made in her high chair was also clean, she looks around the living room which had her toys neatly stacked in the corner and anything with a sharp edge or books placed on the shelf out of Hatsukoi's reach

"How long was I in the room putting her to bed?" she asks sitting back down next to him

"Not long, a half hour… "

She curls her legs underneath her facing him

"I have to wait a few weeks to sign some papers for Hatsukoi" she tilts her head, resting her arm along the back of the couch towards him

"Hn, I remember that being in your adoption contract"

"and we talked about Kara and the plan the Kages have.." she says softly, he sighs, placing a book mark in the book and then setting it down on the coffee table in front of them

"When it's time to leave, I'm coming with you. Don't argue with me about being able to take care of yourself, we'll leave Hatsukoi with one of our friends while we're gone and what?" he says raising brow at her smiling

"I was going to ask if you would come with me, I wasn't going to argue with you. "

"Oh. I see… " he relaxes into the couch still facing her

"I never said thank you properly, for bringing me to Hatsukoi"

"I promised I would, if you ever needed too."

"I know and I should've trusted you when you said it, obviously you meant it.." she says looking down at his arm, the memory of him cutting himself open just to bring her to Suna forever engraved in her memory

"Neji, Im sorry…"

"I'm sorry for using the syringe on you, of course it was only water but if I didn't, Asuma or another nin would've used the real sedative" he looks down to her thigh then back up at her, she leans in kissing him

"I want you to know that I do notice you're trying… and I appreciate it.. a lot…I like being with you-"

"Not yet…" he whisper bringing his hand to her cheek, covering her lips with his thumb to keep from returning her kiss and have it escalate

"I wasn't trying to start anything…" she says against his thumb

"We never do."

….

"Any news?" Naruto asks starring at the telecom screen

"She said she would join us, I explained the risks" Gaara says folding his hands in his lap

"Good" Naruto smiles "She's not joining out of revenge is she? Everything can turn out differently if she is"

"I'm not sure yet, she's been very open with me the few times we've talked. However, it could be a way to throw us off any ulterior plan she could have."

"Hm, she should stay there for a few more weeks, see if anything comes out"

"She's keeping Hatsukoi"

"She is?" Naruto raising a brow then smiling wide

"Yes, we'll be filling out her adoption papers again , she's defaulted as guardian but not as the parent. It should take a few weeks."

"Alright. Hey Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"If I bought Hatsukoi a crib do you think Shae would stop looking pissed off when she sees me?" Naruto asks thinking scratching his head sheepishly

"I believe time will only be able to heal the feelings she has towards you. After all, I've only recently started speaking with her again…. You can't buy her forgiveness"

"If only it was that easy" Naruto grumbles "She's okay with staying in her room?"

"Yes, Hatsukoi has been taking up most of her day, she only asks to go to the music room"

"I'll make arrangements here for when we leave and let the other Kage know. Bye Gaara" Naruto smiles with a nod

"Good bye Naruto" Gaara says giving a nod and a small smile before disconnecting

….

"City lights don't shine as bright when were a part, baby you have got the keys to my heart" Shae sings clapping her hands as Hatsukoi smiles and crawls towards her "Promise that you'll never leave me in the dark, and if I lose my light be my star" she picks her up still singing as Hatsukoi hums along with her, prying Shae's mouth open with her hand when she stops singing

"mm lou lou lou lou" Hatsukoi says trying to get her to keep singing

"Hm.." Shae turns hearing a small laugh

"Yes?" she raises her brow at Neji

"I think she's your smallest fan" he crouches down next to them giving Hatsukoi a sippy cup filled with apple juice

"Smallest and cutest" she gushes kissing her cheek, as Hatsukoi tries pushing her away trying to drink her cup

"The Kazekage wants to see you.." he says placing the few toys Shae brought with them to the music room into the baby bag

"Oh okay, Let's go sweet heart" she stands up holding Hatsukoi as Neji picks up the baby bag

"Where did you go?" Shae asks as they walk out of the music room

"She needed more pampers and clothes, the sales women was very helpful, it wasn't as expensive as I thought it was going to be' he says as they walk up the stairs

"Yeah I bet she was helpful" she raises her brow at him, making him furrow his

"I don't know what you're getting at but it wasn't like that, she was helpful with what to buy for her age"

"Her age or Hatsukoi's age?"she smiles seeing Neji becoming slightly annoyed at her teasing

"Hatsukois age" he holds out his arms for her as they reach the top stair

"mmhhmm suure" she snickers as Hatsukoi holds onto Neji and her sippy cup in the other hand

"Hatsukoi say bye to your mother" he says in a flat tone looking at her smiling at him

"Buh-eyyye" she says softly, clenching and unclenching her hand at Shae

"Aww you taught her to say bye" she says tilting her head feeling her insides melt at Hatsukoi's soft voice

"Was that.. was that her first word?" she whispers stepping closer holding onto her out stretched hand

"No, what was your first word Hatsukoi?" he says then mouths a word to her, Hatsukoi watches his mouth closely, mimicking his action

"Mum mum mum mum" she says still watching Neji closely

"Oh" they hear and turn to Shae's sharp intake of breath "You are so smart" she whispers kissing her hand then the top of her head

"When did you teach her that?" she looks up at Neji

"The last time you seen the Kazekage" he smiles, Hatsukoi looks up at him covering his mouth with her hand, he looks down at her raising a brow at her making her laugh

"Did you tell her she's smart? Tell her she's smart" she nudges Neji's arm

"You're smart" he says as she continues to cover his mouth she giggles before letting him go and drinking the rest of her sippy cup

"Shae?" he smiles at her adoring Hatsukoi

"Yeah?"

"Your meeting?"

"Oh right. I'll be right back" she smiles waving walking to Gaara's office as he turns leaving back to her room

"Hi" she says closing the door behind her, walking to the couch sitting down next to Gaara smiling wide

"You're very happy today, was she finally able to walk by herself?" he asks

"No, not yet. She still couch surfs, you know, holding onto the couch or the table and uses it to walk but she said her first two words, and she's so smart and funny" she pauses realizing that's not why she was there for "Sorry, I'm excited for her, obviously… I swore Id never be one of " _those'_ moms but I can't help it" she laughs picking up her tea from the table

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she sips her tea

"To see how you and Hatsukoi have been adjusting over the past three weeks" He says pcking up his own

"Good, good. She doesn't cry as much as the first week she does have a nightmare from time to time and Neji has been a really big help" she nods tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear

"How would you feel about having Matsuri and Yukata helping you for the duration of your stay?" he watches her closely, catching the slightest hesitation to her movements

"Gaara, I need him to help me with her, I mean he's actually been helpful, he's the one that tught her, her first two words and"

"Naruto needs him too"

"Well when her papers are signed and we're back in Konoha he can send him on whatever mission he wants" she places her tea cup back on the table

'Naruto needs him to scout a few area's for our shinobi"

"There are other sensory types, he's not the only fucking Hyuga" she says trying not to snap at him, his calm demeanor beginning to make her even more angry

"He is however, the only sensory type that has anbu status and has done this type of mission before"

"Where is his letter or scroll for his request to return home?" she says narrowing her eyes at him, Gaara stands after placing his tea back down walking to his desk handing her a scoll.

"Immediately?.." she whispers reading Narutos hand writing over and over

"Yes, Yukata will be helping you tomorrow and Matsuri will alternate days" he says watching her read the scroll for the dozen time

"Fine. I have to get back to Hatsukoi" she says standing from the couch, quickly walking out.

She walks back into her room, not seeing Neji she enters the kitchen, still holding the scroll in hand, using her chakra depletion, the scroll keeping it's shape, she throws it against the wall

"Shae? What's wrong? I just put her down for a nap" he says as the scroll rolling under the kitchen table catches his eye, he glances up at her covering her face as he picks it up reading it

"I don't want you to leave" she whispers facing away from him, clearing her throat, he rolls and wraps the scroll back up

"I have too" he says quietly placing the scroll on the table

"Tsk, you have too, what about us!" she turns around hissing her words at him, not to make loud noises while Hatsukoi slept. He holds onto her wrist as shes about to push him away, pulling her close kissing her passionately

"I'll come back to you, both of you. I promise" he whispers against her lips, she nods, his kiss causing her to forget what she was upset over.

He kisses her gently, holding her closer as he pushes her to walk backwards to her bedroom, closing the door with a small click of the door knob. She feverishly tugs at his shirt and pants, he holds onto her hands slightly shaking his head, leaning down to continue to kiss her gently as she sits on the bed, then moving to the middle as he kneels in front of her.

He holds her chin between his thumb and index finger looking into her eyes, her eyes like liquid honey staring back into his white silver almost lavender ones. She leans back into the bed as if trying to get away from how he was looking at her, feeling he was searching her eyes for something he needed.

She nods as he holds his hand to the back of her dress, he unzips her dress slowly, while unhooking her bra at the same time, slowly pulling her dress down her body, over her hips and legs, along with her panties and dropping them to the floor. He leans over her, moving his arms behind her upper back holding her closer to him as he leaves soft kisses along her neck down to her breasts. She gently tugs at his shirt, he straightens up throwing his shirt to the floor along with his pants, returning to kissing her along her body.

She breathes in deep knowing what he was doing with how he looked at her but willingly giving into his slow loving touch. The foreign feeling of being completely aware of the other person new to her, the warm flicker of wanting him in the pit of her stomach. She runs her hands through is hair and along his shoulders, his muscles constrict and relax with every movement under her fingers, his hot breath against her skin as he makes his way down, taking in how her breathing would hitch kissing her on the most sensitive areas. A small moan of pleasure escaping her lips as he kisses her right hip then gently biting her.

He comes back up to meet her lips, she wraps her legs around him as he slowly enters her, she kisses him firmly as he thrusts slow and deep into her. She moans his name into their kiss, she buries her mouth against his neck, her hands on his back, trying to keep him as close as possible, being brought to a slow peak.

He breathes her name in her ear as she tightens around him and thrusts harder into her, she feels his body tensing up as she softly moans his name, reaching her climax as he releases into her, holding her just as close, kissing her neck before lifting his head to see her face. She leans her head up to meet his lips, staying in their position as they share a gentle kiss, she sighs against his mouth

"I… don't leave" she rests her head against rhe bed, looking over his features, small beads of sweat along his forehead, his eye soften at her words, both seeming to study the others face

"I won't.." he whispers back, closing his eyes as he kisses her again, and resting his head just underneath her chin.

She stares at the ceiling of her room, surprised at how willing she was to give in to him making love to her, it wasn't how it was on her birthday party or how when she let Gaara make love to her, this time it was different, no pain in her heart, no panic or hesitation, it felt… perfect

….

Neji stares at the stairs leading up to Naruto's office, already having received a scowl/lecture from Asuma about taking off with Shae and how she could've explained why she had to leave instead of disappearing with her. His lecture from Asuma wasn't as bad as he expected, probably because of Hatsukoi and knowing how Shae felt about her and how Neji felt about Shae, but what Asuma didn't know was he also did it for Hatsukoi, maybe his affection for her didn't show as much as Shae's did but he still felt it.

He knocks on the door, he hears Naruto on the other side, he walks in, Naruto immediacy crossing his arms as Neji closes the door

"You asked me to come back?" He says standing in front of Naruto's desk

"Yeah, Anbu mission, go pack… " Naruto says mildly annoyed

"I need to ask for a favor" Neji says as he takes the scroll from Naruto's hand

"After you helped Shae escape?! I know it was only to Suna but you got a lot of nerve Neji. I may be your friend but I'm still Hokage and you disobeyed my orders for a second time, I should punish you instead of asking you to help us and have you stay here in the village permanently!" Naruto nearly yells at him

"That's what I was going to ask, to stay here in the village after we catch whoever is after Shae. I want to take the exam to teach at the academy" he says calmly

"Why? Because of Hatsukoi and Shae?" Naruto says calming down slightly

"Yes, it would be better for us rather than leaving for months and only being home for two weeks at most."

"Neji, did you even think about this?" Naruto sighs rubbing his neck

"Of course I did, I-"

"No, Neji, did you think about what you'll be doing? Teaching at the academy is fine but, you and Shae are still dating, and she's a mom now."

"I know, I was there and I know what I'm doing" Neji's tone having an annoyed esge to it

"Do you? Raising a kid is hard, and you can't just walk away from that, she's going to grow up thinking you're her dad cause you're always with Shae. She's gonna cry, poop, destroy the whole house and expect you to tuck her in at night, and to tell her you love her when she's ruined something expensive. Shae wants all of that with how she jumps when Hatsukoi is in danger, You and Shae will be at each other's throats when it comes to Hatsukoi or someone forgets to pick up the milk or dinner, are you sure, you want that too?' Naruto finishes finally calmed down

"Yes, I've thought about it, which is why I'm asking to take the teachers exam.I can't exactly be there for them if I'm always gone on these missions" Neji narrowing his eyes at Naruto as he sighs

"I'll see when the exam is and let you know, Neji you need to keep in mind your relationship isn't exactly stable, you may want to be there but does she want you too?..." Naruto asks, watching as Neji turns and leaves his office not answering his question, already annoyed at how Naruto was questioning his idea to stay in the village to be with them, feelng it was the right move, especially now that Shae was asking him to stay with her.

….

"Hm?" she looks up to see Mats tapping her on the shoulder

"I was asking if you were hungry? I made us dinner" she says looking down at Shae's hands holding a small white bunny with long black ears

"Yeah, thanks" she says setting down the bunny next to Hatsukoi's toys and following Matsuri to the kitchen

"Where did you get that?" Matsuri asks

"In the mail, Neji sent it to me for Hatsukoi" she half smiles as she sits down

"Oh, that's nice of him" she smiles handing her a cup of tea

"It was, she calls it 'Ne ne'" Shae laughs sipping her tea

"Oh why?"

"For Neji, at least that's what I think she calls it that bunny for, it kind of looks like him" she smiles turning her head to look at the bunny from the kitchen

"I see… He's the reason you left the Kazekage isn't it?" she asks softly

"I guess, in a way, yes.." she looks up at Matsuri who nods

"When you left, the Kazekage kept on with his duties like nothing happened almost as if you didn't leave that night… The Kazekage is more at ease when you are here, at least that's what I've noticed"

"Mats, no, that's not why I'm here. I'm only here for Hatsukoi and then back to Konoha after everythings legit" she says shaking her head slightly

"Maybe you can give it another try?" she asks staring at her dinner

"I can't"

"Please, you have my blessing to pursue a relationship with the Kazekage… even if it is only physical" she whispers

"I'm not going too"

"Why?"

"He hurt me by keeping something from me and it made me question everything we had…"

"He's the Kazekage of course he's going to have to keep secrets, and he cares for you"

"and I wish he didn't because it would make everything so much easier. Why are you asking me to be with him. I know how you feel about him shouldn't this be making you feel sick to even try to ask, you should be happy I'm not willing to try again"

"It used too, but I care about the Kazekage and he cares about you, only you… To make him happy I thought I could convince you…" she says struggling to get out her argument

"Mats.." Shae gently places her hand on top of Matsuris, she looks up to see her shaking her head

"Alright" Matsuri says with a small sigh "But keep in mind, he would be able to take care of you and Hatsukoi, and she would always be protected no matter what.."

"Okay" she says softly letting go of her hand

After dinner and lighter conversation, Matsuri leaves for the night, Shae picks up the bunny walking to Hatsukoi's room, her small star night light filling the room with star shaped shadows. Shae places 'Ne Ne' under Hatsukoi's arm then covering her with her blanket. She sits down in a blue over sized reading chair in the corner, watching her sleep, the bunny seeming to stare back at her, thinking of Hatsukois future, Neji, herself as she looks around the nursery filled with clothes, toy's and baby furniture Gaara had set up in a matter of hours, making sure they were comfortable, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes the longer Hatsukoi held onto 'Ne Ne' in her sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

_'_ _I am resilient, and when I'm knocked down I get back up because I am my mothers daughter.. What would you have done? We never discussed me having a child of my own or if I had feelings for someone but I was unsure of what to do... I know what you would say, go for it! Don't hold back, but it's not so simple anymore. I have my baby to think about and she has to come first..'_

She reached to the ceiling as she laid in bed. Trying to get back the perfect feeling she had with Neji.

She glanced at the clock when she felt Hatsukoi was awake. Wiping her tears, she sits up and leaves her bed for Hatsukoi's.

"Hi my sweet heart. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked walking into her room

Hatsukoi was holding onto the railing of her crib with 'Ne Ne' in one hand as she cooed 'mum' over and over.

"Diaper change" she said picking her up from out of the crib along with 'Ne Ne'. Her eyes lingering on the toy as Hatsukoi was clinging to it.

"There all done" she smiled, still glancing at the bunny

She walked with her to the livingroom, placing her on the floor for her to explore.

"Baby, do you want to give Ne Ne to mommy?" she said holding out her hands to the toy

"No" she said softly shaking her head and holding onto the bunny tighter

"Give Ne Ne to mommy" she said tugging at the bunny's ear

"No" she whines holding tighter

"Hatsukoi, give Ne Ne to mommy" she said gently prying the toy from her and swifty walking to the kitchen, throwing the toy into a cupboard

"no no no no no" Hatsukoi cried crawling after her

Shae picked her up as tears filled in her eyes, feeling how heartbroken and angry Hatsukoi is to have Ne Ne taken from her.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Mommy should have thought before giving you that stupid thing" she said wiping both hers and Hatsukoi's tears with a tissue from the coffee table.

When she sits down with Hatsukoi she wiggles out of her arms. Shae places her on the floor and Hatsukoi crawled and sits down between the living room and kitchen crying and searching for Ne Ne.

...

"I'll be right there" Neji said to Yamato and Sai as they were passing through a small town

He splits off from then and walked into a small children's store.

The store was fillied with toy's, books and accessories lining the walls with small islands of children's clothing in the middle.

He walked to the back when he spots a small sign for the age range for Hatsukoi.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Yamato from behind Neji

He looked over his shoulder to Yamato holding a small coloring book.

"Shae's keeping Hatsukoi" he said then picking up a small frabic book

"Oh" Yamato said picking up another book

"Hm" Sai hummed peering over Neji's shoulder at the book he was holding, Neji glared at him for being too close. Sai smiles and steps back away from him

"Are you looking for something in particular?" asked the sales woman, gaining Neji's attention

"No" he said then glanced at the shelves on the wall

"Is it for a girl or boy?" she asked

"Girl"

"Oh a daughter, how old is she?" she asked

"She'll be two in a few months" he said

He cared for Hatsukoi deeply, he was aware of that and he was prepared to take care of her and be her father but what he wasn't prepared for was to answer those kinds of questions so easily. To hear the word 'daughter' and automatically thinking of Hatsukoi. Then having a lingering feeling of guilt for leaving Shae and hatsukoi in Suna.

"There are new toy items over here" the woman said motioning to another wall

"No, she has plently of toys" he said shaking his head and a small selection of blajkets catching his attention

"Oh, well we do have these new blankets. They are our best seller" she said when she sees Neji staring at them

"They are incredibly soft, durable, simple wash and drying, no chemicals" she said picking up a soft pink and handing it to Neji

He feels the fabric and notices others with embroidered letters. He sets down the blanket and picked up a white one with Sakura bloosm petals floating across it with the letter 'H' in the corner

"I'll take this" he said as the woman smiled and nodded leading him to the cash register

"Do you have shopping?" he asked pulling out his wallet from his pocket

"Yes we do" she smiled and reaching under the counter then handing him a label just as Yamato and Sai place a bag and childrens books next to his choice of purchase

"What are you doing?" he said pushing their items away from his

"It's going to the same place and Hatsukoi's birthday is in a few months and we wanted to make sure she gor her present. We never know if we'll be around with how demanding our jobs are" Yamatos said pushing them back

"Fine" he said writing down Tentens address while they paid for the items as did Neji

"It will be shipped out today" she smiled closing the box

"Thank you"

"Your wife is a lucky woman"

"Thank you" he said without thinking then blushes turning and leaving the shop, a little embarrassed to admit he had a wife in front of Yamato and Sai when he didn't.

"He doesn't want his receipt?" she asked

"I'll take it to him" Yamato said smiling and left with Sai

...

"Is there something bothering you?" Gaara asked when she kept trailing off during conversation

"It's just.. I made Hattie cry by taking away a toy" she sighed

"Was it harmful to her?" he asked watching her hands tighten around her cup

"Yeah... It would hurt her with it's sharp edges" she whispered

Unknown to him she was thinking of the bunny Neji had given to Hatsukoi and she was trying to distance her from him.

"Hm, you're protecting her from harm. She doesn't understand now but in a few days she will forget about the toy" he said

"I know" she sighed again then sipping her drink

"May I ask you something?" he said when silence filled the air

"Sure"

"How were you able to forgive Neji?" he said keeping his eyes lowered

"I didn't" she said causing him to look up at her confused

"I didn't forgive him for what he did. But I'm able to talk to him again because ever since I went back to the leaf, he's been brutialy honest with me, and telling me everything he's kept from me.. Even if it makes him uncomfortable" she said looking up at him

Gaara nodded, fully understanding why she was continuing to speak with Neji while he had to ask her to meet him as a Kazekage and not as a lover or even a friend.

"I should get back to Hattie" she smiled placing the cup down and standing up

"Of course" he said standing up, having nothing else to speak with her about he silently watched her leave.

"Hey how was your meeting?" Yukata asked when Shae walked in

"Good, is that" she said stopping in front of Hattie as she held on to Ne Ne

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask why was her stuffed animal in the cupboard"

"I was trying to hide it from her" she said picking up Hattie

"Oh, sorry" Yukata said blushing

"It's fine.. it's just a toy right?... You can leave for a few hours if you want, I'm going to have a nap with her" she said walking to the bedroom

"That's fine, I'll stay here" Yukata said still blushing

She curled up with Hattie on the bed and covered her.

"You really love Ne Ne, don't you baby?" she said as Hattie cooed to the bunny

"Ne Ne" she said showing the bunny to Shae and hugging it tight

"It's only a toy... right?" she mumbled watching hattie coo and hug the stuffed animal.

...

She wakes up before her alarm and packed her bag and then making Hattie oatmeal with a little pureed fruit miced in to sweeten it.

She quietly enters hatties room, packing her bag and then hearing 'mum' from behind her.

"Good morning my sweet heart" she said smiling wide and picking her up

Changing and dressing Hattie she takes her back into the kitchen, strapping her in and pouring her milk.

She gives her the milk just as her phone rang. She answers it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning" she hears Gaara's voice

"Morning" she said with a laugh watching Hattie try to give Ne Ne a sip of milk

"How is she?" he asked hearing Hattie's giggles

"Uh-shit" she said dropping the phone and running to Hattie just before she opened her cup

A second later Gaara came through the door looking around for any sign of danger.

"Hi" Hattie said when she sees him

"Hi" he said then hanging up the phone Shae dropped

She sits down to feed Hattie her breakfast and turned to Gaara.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, you dropped the phone"

"Oh yeah, Hattie was about to spill milk everywhere" she said

Hattie tilts her head trying to make Shae look at her and when she doesn't she hits the bowl of oatmeal out of her hand

"Hatsukoi, that's not nice" she said then pausing when she doesn't hear the bowl hitting the floor

Hattie claps and giggles as the bowl is set on the table and the sand floats back to Gaara.

"You need to be more careful Hatsukoi" he said crouching in front of her and giving her the bunny she dropped when she clapped her hands in delight.

"Ne Ne" she said as if she didn't see her bunny in the longest time and hugged it

"Say thank you" she said to Hattie

"Tank you" she said softly

"Thanks for that" she smiled to him as he nodded

"Hatsukoi. You are welcomed to the sand village anytime, as is your mother" he said softly to Hatsukoi who was showing him her bunny

...

"Aus-ma" Hattie said softly

"Hm?" he looked down to her in his arms

"Hi" she said then resting her head on his shoulder

"Aww, she likes you" Shae said holding her hands over her heart

"I like her too, she doesn't cry much" he smiled

"Unless Shae leaves for a few minutes or sees her walk away" Kakashi said a few feet behind them

"It doesn't help when the creepy anbu are with us" she said glancing behind her just as they split off in another direction

"I'll see you" Kakashi said splitting off too and disappeared

They walk to her apartment in silence, once inside Asuma walked to her bedroom and carefully placed Hattie on her bed with a pillow on either side of her preventing from rolling off.

"Alright, I'm going home now" Asuma said slipping his shoes back on

"Okay"

""Before I go" he said turning to her and setting down their bags

 _'_ _and here it comes'_ she thought embracing herself for his lecture

"Now you don't have an excuse to leave but to stay. If you need help, you know where to find us" he said with a nod and turning to leave

"See you, kid"

Instead of patting her head and messing up her hair as usual, he gently placed his hand on her head and then left.

She left out a sigh of relief he didn't lecture her like she thought he would. She had a half smile from his hesitation to calling her a kid as he left. Maybe Asuma wasn't thinking of her as a kid anymore now that he seen her caring for Hatsukoi as a mother.

She checked on Hatsukoi and sees her sprawled out on the bed in deep sleep.

She closes the door half way and phones Tenten.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"You're back!-What is wrong with you!" Tenten snaps

"Sorry- I'm sorry- my bad. I'll explain when you get here. Do you have Hatsukoi's crib still?" she asked

"Yeah, I dug it out when I heard you were bringing her home, I'll be right there" Tenten said then hanging up

Shae makes them tea and waits for her in the living room

"I have it" Tenten said walking into her livingroom

"Great"

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, it was a long day for her, a lot of adventure" she said giving Tenten her tea as she agjusted her seating position towards her

"So she's why you left" Tenten starts

"Yes, she was in danger and I couldn't ignore that"

"How did you get there?"

"Neji... He cut his arm open just to take me to her" she said looking down at her cup

"He really loves you. I don't think he would do that for anyone else" Tenten said softly then furrowing her brows when she shakes her head

"What?"

"Tenten, I can't be with him-"

"Why not?"

"I have hattie"

"And you know he's going to be here for her and you" Tenten said defending Neji

"No, he's not. He's a shinobi, it's what he is, and he's going to be gone all of the time and when he leaves it's going to break her heart." She said tearing up

"I can't have someone in her life that keeps leaving, it was fine when it was just me but it isn't anymore. I have to think of her first"

"Shae stop it" Tenten said nearly slamming down her cup and holding onto Shae's arms

"Tenten-"

"Just srop it. You keep pulling away from him because you're scared and all he's been doing is giving you your space, earning your trust back, he helped you escape when everyone's orders were to keep you from leaving and he disobeyed it and then he cut his own arm open for you-for you! Did you even ask him to stay?" she said nearly shaking her, as if she was trying to wake her up

"No, I can't" she said nearly crying

"You can't or you won't because you know he would do it" she sighed hanging her head slightly

"You won't know until you ask, you need too and stop fighting him, it's exhausting" she said leaning against the couch and picking up her tea

"Shae.. it's going to be okay, just give him a chance" she said facing her

She leaned against the couch, hearing out loud of all the things he's been doing and has done for her put it into a different perspective. Still asking someone not to be what they're not was completely selfish.


	53. Chapter 53

She lays in bed, on her side facing Hatsukoi's crib watching her sleep through the rails. Tentens slight lecture had her thinking about everything Neji had done for her. Her thoughts of questioning whether she was over reacting to not wanting to ask him to give up who he was, what he trained for years to be, just for them, and would it be selfish to ask of him when they're not together despite her letting him know she liked being with him regadless of it being a date, a phone call or breaking their tenth date rule.

Still, the lingering anxiety of having Neji telling her no and having it end in another fight hung over her head. Or would it end in another fight, he did help her with Hatsukoi but it didn't mean he still felt anything for a baby that wasn't his. Asking him to help with the responsibilities of raising Hatsukoi was more than most would bargain for, especially when it was her decision to keep her was in a word, ridiculous.

' _I need to find us a bigger place soon…'_ she stretches out towards her wondering how much a small house would cost then lazily rolling out of bed

Making herself coffee and a small breakfast she takes it to the living room, glancing at the time then staring at her small cacrus plant on the table. The slot on her front door opens and mail drops, she walks to the frot door pixking I up and returning to the couch. Looking theough her mail she sees a small envelope with only her address on it, she opens the letter.

 _You said you don't trust me because I've kept secrets from you.  
While it was in my own best interest to keep silent, I see it was a mistake.  
Our relationship was not a lie nor a game, though my actions may tell otherwise, my only defense is, I did it to keep you with me in some small way even if only physical.  
My deepest regret was hurting you.  
By not being able to pursue your forgiveness and trust in person.  
I hope these letters to you establish a form of new trust.  
I do not require a response nor expect you to keep these letters.  
If you suspect I have an ulterior motive, I do, and it is maybe one day you will look at me like when we first met._

 _Batman_

She reads the letter a few times over wondering if it was really Gaara who sent it, it was his hand writing and how it was written did sound how he would speak to her. There was no mention of her name in the letter but who else knew she called him batman other than the few people she had said it in front of, she was sure she didn't say it in front of Kankuro, thinking he could have written it.

She refolds the letter and places it back into it's envelope, setting it next to her cactus plant.

"Mum!" she hears from her room, finishing her coffee in one big glup she pushes her thoughts aside and walks to her bedroom, dressing both of them.

…

"Let's go see Ten ten" she smiles swinging Hatsukoi's diaper bag over her head to the opposite shoulder, then picking up Hatsukoi.

Half way to Ten tens she stops to buy a stroller and baby sunscreen lotion for Hatsukoi's fair skin, concerned with the summer's sun.

Shae quiely walks into her store as she sees Ten ten walk into the back room, she hides the sroller behind a shelf and crouches down In front of the cash register woth Hatsukoi in her arms, hearing footsteps she lift her above the counter  
"Hi" Hatsukoi says while biting her finger staring at Ten ten wide eyed

"Aw, Hi… Shae you're weird, but that was cute" Ten ten says waving at Hatsukoi

"Ha, I know but that's why kids tend to like me" she smiles standing up sitting Hatsukoi on the counter

"Well since you're here, I got something in the mail for you" she said looking underneath her counter

"From Gaara?" Shae asks

"No, from Neji, why did you think it's from him?" she raises a brow at her

"He said if I ever needed anything to ask?" she shrugs thinking of that random letter in the mail

"Hm" she watches Shae read the label, still suspicious as to why she thought it was Gaara of all people

"Blanket is hers, others are Hatsukoi's birthday presents, don't open…..huh" she opens the box pulling out the fabric the small black 'H' catching her attention.

"Look what Neji got for you" Shae says as Hatsukoi holds onto it a small gasp coming from her, her tiny hands feeling the blanket and poking at the sakura petals, Shae smiles folding it back up

"No mum" she whimpers pulling at the blanket

"Okay, you can have it" she says softly to calm her, letting her hold onto the blanket

"That's really nice, and it's soft" Ten ten feeling the corner of the blanket

"Yeah.. and expensve" Shae sighs holging the tag, Ten ten cringes

"I hope it's durable" she says glancing at the price again

"When I said I'd like for him to be here with us, I didn't mean buy her expensive shit"

"SHH!" Ten ten hits Shaes arm

"What?"

"Don't swear in front of her, she'll say it at day care, she's sstill learning"

"Oh shii-" she looks at Hatsukoi who was looking back at her wide eyed "ooot, shoot"

Hatsukoi smiles and laughs looking back down at the blanket in her hands

"Yeah, I need to stop doing that, I've been good so far" she nods "Right, Hattie?"

"No" she shakes her head smiling up at her

"I believe Hattie" Ten ten sighs shaking her head too

"Hey, I'm trying, at least I've stopped saying the "F" word" Shae smiles, tickling Hatsukoi

"When do you go back to the hospital?"

"Tomorrow and Hattie will be there at day care, but that's okay, I'll come see you during my breaks and lunch" she kisses the top of her head

….

' _There is always a reason behind my actions. I no longer react to situations as I did when I was a thoughtless child. You will recall the incident between us at your friends party and how I could not stay away from you. I had the one responsible for it and the rumors sent away with a memory seal. I know reading this will make you feel ill but it was out of kindness, her true punishment would've been far worse had it not been dealt with quietly, the sand can be unforgiving. If there is one thing to take away from this letter it's-"_

 _"_ Shae?" she looks up to see Sakura sitting in front of her

"Hey" she says refolding the letter and placing it in her pocket

"I thought you were going to see Hatsukoi on your breaks' she says giving Shae a paper cup filled with coffee

"They said some bullshit about her having to get used to being without me and only during lunch it's fine" she say nearly growling her words

"Oh, hm.. what was that?"

"Hm?"

"What you were reading"

"Oh, Mat's writes to me every so often, letting me know whats going on" she smiles pouring a creamer and sugar packet into her cup

"That's nice of her. Naruto said Neji should be back tomorrow sometime"

"How do you know?, I mean how does he know"

"They had to send a messenger when they were headed back, why? I have no idea"

 _'_ _Probably to say if they lost or chasing someone that was captured'_ she thinks looking down at her cup

"Oh! I looked around like you asked yesterday and I found a small house _,_ one story, three bedroom, small back yard, It's perfect" she hands her the listing

"wow, oh my god it's how much? Sakura I can't afford that" she hisses, tossing the paper back at her

"Yes you can, I thought things were going great with Neji?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asks as Sakura gives her an annoyed look

"We both know Neji is going to be there helping you every day whether you want help or not, are you really going to make him stay where he is and not move in with you?"

"Sakura moving in, that's a huge step"

"So is having a baby together"

"Technically she's not his, his name wasn't on the adoption papers" she says as Sakura waves off her comment

"She's as good as his with the way he cares about you" she says raising a brow and leaning in her chair as if saying 'check mate'

Shae rolls her eyes before burring her face in her hands and leaning her elbows on the table

"Is being away from her supposed to be this hard?" she groans sipping her coffee

"Yeah, it's easier when they get older but then you worry they'll do something stupid" Sakura says groaning too, Shae smiles then laughs

"I don't mean my daughter is-"

"I know, I know, I get it" Shae says laughing then waves her hand at Sakuras flustered exoression

"I should get back, just think about it, it's really close by here" Sakua pushing back the listing across the table to her and leaving with her tea in hand

She stands up walking back to her floor, staring at the listing and checking how much longer she has until her and Hatsukoi could head home.

'It should be around here, maybe we could check it out on our way home..' she thinks as she approaches the day care

"Mum mum mum!" she hears and sees Hatsukoi crawling fast to the window sized opening to the play area, the parents have to say a final good bue before leaving for work upstairs

"Hello my sweet girl" she smiles reaching for the door, only to be pushed away and another woman open it, then slamming it in Shae's face

'ookay' she rolls her eyes then looks down at Hatsukoi through the window opening as she claps and holds her arms outstretched towards her Shae shakes her head and walks in then closes the door behind her, walking over to the sign in sheet and signing her name.

"How was she?" she asks as she picks up Hatsukoi, who held into Shae tightly

"She was good, a little fussy and uncertain but she got through it, next time she comes in could you bring in an extra change of clothes, she didn't get her clothes dirty it's in case anything happens." The worker explains

"Sure-" she stumbles a foot forward

"Ugh, be more careful darling, don't stand in the hallway, it's meant for walking not chatting away" the woman who pushed her away from the door earlier says in a soft but authorative voice

"Oh, I didn't realize you considered the play area a hall way" Shae smiles tilting her head

"Hm" the woman narrowing her eyes at Sae "Come along Yumi" she says opening the door, Shae watches a small three year old girl with black hair walk by, seeming to look like a miniature version of that woman

"Hmm… Well I'll do that when we come back, sweet heart say bye"

"Buh-eye" she says softly still hugging her, Shae picks up her diaper bag and stroller from her cubby and leavesii the hospital

"There it is…" she says with a sigh, looking over the small but beautiful house, guarded with a short wire fencing a small porch with a three stair lead up, black shingles and one large glass window with a front door next to it

"Hattie, do you want to live there?" she asks pointing to the house, Hatsukoi follows her finger then looks back at her

"Yeah" she says softly and nods before returning to hugging her around the neck

She sighs, looking at the house one more time before walking home. She sits Hatsukoi in her high chair, and giving her a small bowl of cereal amd her sippy cup of milk as a snack, Shae digs in the diaper bag pulling out the listing, putting it up on the fridge

' Maybe I should find a two bedroom apartment instead…' she stares at the listing from the kitchen table

….

"Hattie stay still don't you want to look nice for da-Neji?" she says mentallt scowling herself for almost calling him daddy

"No" she says pushing her away, only able to tie one 'pig tail' on her before Hatsukoi started fidgeting in her lap

"Neji got you Ne Ne remember?" she says reaching for the bunny on the couch and handing her the bunny, she gas

"Oh Ne Ne" her voice soft cooing to her bunny and looks up at Shae then down at her bunny again, Shae taking her calm moment and ties the second one on her fast

"There, now mommy's turn" she smiles and brushes her hair as Hatsukoi keeping staring at her favorite toy

"annnd now to work" Shae smiles standing up from the floor

Though her day was rather uneventful and normal she couldn't shake the excited and nervous feeling fluttering around in her stomach knowing he was coming home. Thinking of him made the flutter worse, excited to have him back and nervous to ask him to stay, if she even would have the courage to ask him.

Shae unbuckles Hatsukoi's straps to her stroller, holding her in one arm and the stroller in the other as she walks up the stairs to her apartment, losing her grip on the stroller it falls down the stairs, Shae cringes waiting to hear the clanging and scattering of Hatsukoi's diaper bag.

"Hi" Hatsukoi gasps, Shae tirns her head to see Neji holding the stoller

"Hi, " Neji says with a small smile as they continue to walk up the stairs

"You look different with your hair up" he says to Hatsukoi

"No" she replies shaking her head, shae laughs

"That's still her favorite word, that and Hi"

"How many more words has she learned?" he asked placing a hand on Shae's lower back

Hatsukoi gasps as if realizing something and reaches out to Neji placing a tiny hand on his face

"Ne Ne" she whispers wide eyed then holds Shaes face in her hands

"Mum….Ne Ne" she says again reacing for Neji, then holding her bunny out to him

"Do you like your present?" he asks his tone softer than usual taking the bunny and giving it right back to her which she happily accepts

"Hm, it's her favorite, she doesn't sleep without it, or go anywhere without it, she cries if I forget it" she sighs then smiles opening her door

Neji places her bag and stroller against the wall and takes Hatsukoi from Shae's arms. Shae watches him stare at Hatsukoi intently before he looks up at Shae

"What is it?" he asks as Hatsukoi lays her head against his shoulder

"Uh nothing" Shae says with a smile then walks into the kitchen to prepare her snack

"Did you get your blanket in the mail?" he asks, Shae turns around to answer instead she sees him keeping his full attention on Hatsukoi who nods her head

"Yeah" she replies then laying her head back down

"Do you need a nap?" she shakes her head agaist his shoulder, he glances up at Shae, she jumps slightly snapping herself out of watching them

"Does she nap at day care?" he asks

"Um, yeah…" she brings soft vanilla cookies to the table and milk for Hatsukoi

"Sweet heart eat your snack" Shae says pushing the small plastic plate in front of Neji, she shakes her head, Neji reaches for a cookie and hands it to her, she holds onto it and takes a small bite keeping her head still against him. Then pops up taking her sippy cup of milk from him

"Her elastics don't match.." he says mostly to himself

"Oh yeah she opened her apple juice at lunch and got it everywhere, which is why parents need to bring extra changes of clothes" she says shaking her head

"Neji frowns and stands up, taking the cookies from Hatsukoi and throwing it in the trash then pouring plain cheerios into a small bowl

"That was a perfectly good cookie, I made those cookies" she says in a flat tone

"She had sugar today and you're giving her more sugar as a snack" he says sitting back down with her in his lap she shakes her head at him before eating her cheerios

"It was only apple juice"

"It still has a lot of sugar, we need to ask if she can have water or milk instead when she goes back to day care"

"So she can be the only one not having it at day care? Uh no" Shae narrowing her eyes at him

"Then her snack after day care needs to be more healthy"

Shae scoffs then reaches for a cookie on the plate

"Mum no!" Hatsukoi says smacking the cookie out of her hand then giving her a tiny hand full of cheerios, Neji smirks at Shaes surprised reaction.

"Neji's a bad influence on you" she says picking the cookie off the floor and taking it to the trash

"No" she says shaking her head still holding out her tiny fist of cheerios, Shae holds out her hand as Hatsukoi opens her fist dropping four cheerios

"Thank you baby' she smiles pretending to eat the cheeios before placing them back into her bowl

"I've asked Ten ten to baby sit for us tonight" he says raising a brow at her blank expression, Hatsukoi laughs at shae mumbling 'mummy' from behind her milk

"Oh um okay" she says with a slight blush realizing her mouth was hanging open a little

"Did you not want to go on a date? I know, I should spend more time with Hatsukoi but we need to be alone too" he watches her reaction

"No, it's not that, I just didn't expect it" she stares at him for a few seconds, wondering why he was more gentle and less stoic than the last time she had seen him.

….

"Are you ready?" hw asks from the door holding Hatsukoi

"Give me a second" she yells from the bedroom, tying her wrap dress at the side then walking out

"Where's Ten ten?" as soon as she asks theres a knock in the door, he opens the door letting her in.

"Alright, you be good for Tenten, okay?" she kisses her on the head as Ten ten takes her from Neji

"No" she shakes her head

"Hatsukoi, be nice to Ten ten" Neji says, Hatsukoi smiles and nods

"No" she says softly, Shae laughs kissing her on the head again

"Remember what I said" Ten ten whispers to Shae before she pulls away from Hatsukoi, she nods giving her a weary look

"Have fun" Ten ten says walking into the living room to distract Hatsukoi with her toys as they leave

She breathes in deep as they walk down the street, letting her breath go slowly

"How have you been?" he asks looking down at her

"Well fine, Hattie's been good and she made a friend at day care-"

"No, I'm asking how are you?" he stops walking and faces her, she looks up at him and pauses thinking of his question for a few seconds

"Stressed, worried, happy, excited, nervous all at the same time… mostly happy" she sighs looking up at him, he looks down as if in deep thought

"How are you?.." she tilts her head wondering what he was thinking of, he steps closer lifting her chin higher and kissing her, his kiss sending a shiver through her and a moan building in her throat

"Better" he whispers against her lips before pulling away, he takes a step forward and pauses, reaching down, their hands intertwining, and eyes locking before she lets him lead her to where he wanted to go

"Neji?.." she says slowing her pace as they walked aimlessly through a near by park after dinner

"Yes?" he stops and faces her

"how do you feel about.." she whispers, her voice almost giving out

"I.. like being with you" she says looking up at him trying to give herself more time to build courage and ask, his eyes searching her uncertain ones'and _" 'god why is this so hard to say… why does it feel like begging…_ '

He looks to his right then to his left, holdng onto her hand and pulling her into the trees,

"I've missed you" he says looking in her eyes before his lips crash into hers, pushing her against the tree behind her.

A moan escaping her lips as he grabs at her ass, squeezing, holding her against his erection, she reaches down, untying his pants, her fingers wrapping around his length, rubbing her thumb against his tip with every stroke, as she bites his ear.

She moans as he squeezes harder, he lifts her left leg, as she helps him, lifting her dress and panties to the side, she bites her lip trying not to moan as he pushes into her.

"Oh fuck Neji" she whispers as he hit her sweet spot, he smirks against her neck, thrusting harder into her, loving how his name sound coming from her mouth as he would thrust deeper into her at the right angle. She tightens around him, her leg almost giving out from the pleasure, feelung her trembling underneath his touch pushes him over the edge. She holds onto him tighter as she reaches her peak, rolling her hips as she rides out her orgasm.

He rests his forehead against hers, she smiles as he catches his breath, his eyes half closed still in his haze of release.

"I've missed you too" she smiles, gaining his full attention back, he searches her face then takes a deep breath as if to calm himself then gently kisses her, slowly letting her go.

She fixes her clothes and hair, before she can walk back to the trail they were on, she sees Neji holding out his hand to her. She glances from him to his hand and slowly holds onto him, walking home in a comforting silence.

…..

 _'_ _I do not regret the time we shared. What I do regret was not looking passed my own selfish reasons. If I had helped you instead of forcing you to depend on solely yourself, perhaps our separation would not have been so severe. Your hopes, dreams and needs matter. Mne should not have over shadowed yours…'_ She leans against the wall, letter in hand, she breaths in deep before reading the entire letter over agan, then folding it and putting it in her pocket.

That had been the fourth week Gaara had sent a letter, at least she thought it was Gaara with the way it was written and the accurate details. Every letter bringing her a small feeling of closure and at the same time a feeling of guilt for not telling Neji he had been writing to her, though she had not responded, she still kept his letters in a drawer in her bedroom.

She walks to the bottom floor towards Hatsukoi's day care, feeling a sharp angered pain she runs down the hall, her heels clacking against the floor, turning the corner she hears Hatsukoi crying.

"What happened?" Shae demands barging through the door to the play area, Hatsukoi crying covering her eyes, and Yumi standing next to Hatsukoi with one of the workers

"Hatsukoi had a toy Yumi wanted and she gave it to her but then she started playing with another toy she also wanted and well…. She bit her" the worker explains

Shae looks Hatsukoi over, seeing a deep red bite mark on her right shoulder, Shae hovers her hand over the mark, healing her, Hatsukoi calming down now that there was no more pain but still whimpering and pouting, saying ''mum, owie' over and over, Shae looks down at the little girl trying not to glare at her.

"Did she apologize?" Shae asks keeping her voice pleasant

"Not yet, Yumi, say sorry" the worker says pointing to Hatsukoi

"NO!" Yumi stomping her foot and crossing her arms

"I guess we're waiting for your mother then" Shae says walking to the window opening and leaning against it, holding Hatsukoi close, rubbing her back

She hears a set of heels clicking against the floor she turns her head to see Yumi's mother, Shae straightens up, as she walks through the door.

"Yumi, come along" she says walking down the hall a few feet, pulling her back pack from the cubby and walking to the door

"Mrs. Suguro, there was an incident-"

"Your kid bit my daughter and won't apologize" Shae interrupts the worker

"How did it happen?" she asks raising her brow

"Hattie was playing with a toy that your kid wanted and bit her" Shae says simplifying the situation

"Hm, I see. May I suggest that you bring a toy for her to play with and it won't happen again"

"What?" Shae following her into the hallway

"Bring her a toy from home"

"I'm asking you to tell your kid to apologize, this wasn't Hattie's fault-"

"Are you her nannie?" she asks turning to face her fully

"No she's my daughter"

"Adopted?"

"What does that have to do with apologizing?"

"Hm, Yumi felt she had wronged her and reacted; bring a toy it won't happen again, that's all."

"If you don't teach her right and wrong, which biting is wrong you create little sociopaths" Shae beginning to feel angry

"You're not a real mother, you wouldn't understand compromises concerning children, which this is one, bring a toy" she turns away from Shae and walks away with Yumi

/

Neji looks down the hall seeing Shae arguing with a woman in a lab coat, as she walks away from Shae, he notices Shae step back slightly still focused, realizing Shae was holding Hatsukoi protectively and in her fighting stance, as he walks closer he sees the corner of her eye turning black.

"Shae" he says snapping her out of it, her eyes tirning to normal as Hatsukoi begins to whimper, holding out her arms to Neji saying 'Ne Ne owie' and hugging him around the neck.

"Hm? Where?" he asks her gently, she shakes her head against his shoulder

"her right shoulder" Shae says looking at Hatsukoi with sad eyes, walks back into the day care and coming back out with her bag

"Lets go, when we get home, we'll have na nums, kay?" she says softly reaching up and rubbing her arm, Hatsukoi nods

On the way home, Hatsukoi cheers up looking and pointing to things she knew the words too.

"Okay, na nums" she says taking her from Neji after setting down her diaper bag, she straps her into her high chair and pulling out a tub of ice cream from the freezer, scooping out a small amount and putting it back.

"What?" Shae says feeding her ice cream after hearing Neji sigh and cross his arm watching them

"We'll talk about it later" is all he says and stands up opening the fridge

"Was there anything you wanted for dinner?" he asks

""No…" she glances over her shoulder at him, having a good idea of what he wanted to talk about, connecting to chaos when talking to a civilian.

…..

"Neji, could you bring her a pair of pajamas?" Shae yells from the bathroom, she continues washing Hatsukoi in the bath tub, her hair full of bubbles as she plays with rubber toys floating around he water

"Close your eyes, like this" Shae squeezes her eyes shut then opens them, Hatsukoi does the same and she pours water over her hair, Hatsukoi blowing raspberries and rubbing her eyes annoyed by the sudden cup of water being poured over her head

"There, no more water" she says softly checking her hair for any shampoo she hadn't rinsed out properly

"Are these ones alright?" he asks as he opens the door to the bathroom

"Excuse you there is a lady in here!" she snaps, Neji jumps and closes the door. She snickers, and Hatsukoi giggles

"I am sorry" she hears behind the door

"Neji, come back I was kidding" she laughs, tuning her head to the door and wrapping her in a towel and pulling her out of the tub. He opens the door giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"I couldn't help it" she smiles still sitting in front of the tub with Hatsukoi in her lap

"Are these ones okay? And why are you in your underwear?" he holds out a small purple night gown with crowns

"That's fine, and because she likes to splash the water sometimes" she reaches for it, she puts a diaper on her then her night gown

"All done, story then bed time" she says in a sing song voice, handing her to Neji then pulling her dress back on

"Have you ever seen Ne Ne move that fast before?" Shae smiles, Hatsukoi shakes her head smiling then hugging Neji, he sighs, still trying to get used to her teasing

"Come here my girl" she holds out her hands, Hatsukoi leans towards her yawning. Shae sits in the corner of the couch, wrapping her in her white-lavendar blanket, reaching beside her to the end table and opening a picture book, Hatsukoi leans against her, yawning again.

"There once was a woman who lived in a shoe" shae starts, as Hatsukoi giggles

"What's so funny?" she says leaning over to look at her

"Hmm, Ne Ne" she points, Shae looks up to see his look of confusion

"Who would live in a shoe? That is not what that story title says" he raises a brow at her

"Well she lived in a shoe"

"Who?"

"The woman"

"Who would choose to live in a shoe, what kind of fairy tales are you reading her?"

"I'm reading her the kind I grew up with, I get bored of these ones sometimes"

"… Read her a different one, I don't want her growing up believing it's okay to live in a shoe"

"Neji, it's only a story and she's just a baby, she won't grow up thinking it's okay to live in a shoe, she's not stupid" she rolls her eyes and shakes her head

"I never said she was stupid, she's smart, she's almost two and understands what we say but chooses not to keep talking for no reason and her only problem is not being able to walk by herself yet but that's normal, when she's ready she'll decide to walk on her own… did you think you could live in a shoe?" he asks narrowing his eyes at her

"No…. Maybe" Shae smiles, Neji pinches the bridge of his nose, realizing she was only arguing with him to make Hatsukoi keep laughing at his facial expressions

"Please, read her a different one"

"Ne Ne's so funny, right?" she looks down at her

"Hm, yeah" she says softly smiling

Shae leans back against the couch and reads her the actual story from the picture book, then two others before she had fallen asleep. She stays where she is for a few minutes, watching her sleep in her arms.

"I'll take her to her crib" he whispers, gently picking her up, Shae leans in and kisses her head before he straightens up

She picks up the few random toys scattered around the living room

"What happened today?" she hears behind her and his hand on her lower back, she sighs standing back up, holding onto a stuffed animal

"Some little shit bit Hattie and wouldn't apologize for it cause her mother didn't teach her to be a decent human being"

"Shae" he says surprised she'd call another child a 'little shit'

"What?" she crosses her arms

"She's only a child and sometimes they bite, did you confront their mother?" he asks seeing her becoming angry

"Of course I did the fuck do you think I was doing talking to that woman for?" she hisses at him

"I was only asking a question" he lets his hand rest by his side, trying not to be annoyed at her swearing

"What else happened? Clearly it wasn't only the biting" he says keeping his tone soothing

"That woman, that fucking woman, not only did she not get her kid to say sorry to our-Hattie" she catches herself "She said bring a toy, it won't happen again, you wouldn't know what compromises are, You're not a real mother cause she's adopted" she says nearly choking on her words

"She said…" his voice trailing off as Shae looks down away from him

"I know I almost lost my shit when she said that and walked away… I don't care what she says, Im her mother and I love her god damn it, when I signed those papers for Mrs. Yashin, it was the biggest mistake Ive ever made, the entire time she was gone it felt like I couldn't breathe, I love her so much, I'd tear a part every nation just to find her" she sobs covering her face, he frowns stepping forward, gently pulling her close to him, she hold onto his shirt , her face against his chest as she cries

"What if she hates me when she's older" she says after calming down a bit, her voice cracking

"Why would you think that?" he asks, rubbing her back as he held her

"I don't know… I don't want some damn little kid telling her she's adopted cause no one loves her, kids are so mean sometimes you know" she wipes her tears

"Hm, I know...That's why you connected to chaos?"he asks softly

"Yeah… I was only gonna scare her" she looks up at him

"Were you?" he raises a brow at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth

"Okay, I thought about choking that bitch out but I didn't" she laughs before wiping her eyes

"How are you?" he asks lifting her chin up to him, she leans in and kisses him

"Better"

….

"Her bag is ready" he says watching Shae scrambling around the apartment

"I know, I'm trying to find my shoes, Hattie crawled away with it yesterday and I can't find it… shoot" she tosses her red stiletto back to the doorway next to Neji's feet

"I thought you worked at nine, it's only 7:30" he says glancing at the clock in the living room

"I do, but if she's not there by eight, they get mad about it" she says walking back to the bedroom

He looks down at Hattie in his arms as she looks at her bunny, he adjusts her small button up sweater that was falling off her shoulder.

"No owie" she whimpers sinking away from Neji's hand as he pulls her sweater over her right shoulder, he examines her shoulder, no bruise or scratch of any kind, he looks into Hatsukoi's big sad ocean eyes, still leaning away from his hand, the memory of being bitten clearly still in her mind, he looks back down at her shoulder.

Between the pain in Shae's voice from last night and Hatsukoi's sad eyes he begins to feel his anger boil beneath the surface, how dare this woman judge Shae's bond with Hatsukoi, how dare this woman tell her kid it's okay to bite Hatsukoi, how dare this woman tell Shae their love for their daughter wasn't real, that Shae wasn't a real mother.

"Ne Ne" he looks up at Hatsukoi holding his face smiling.

"I'll take her" he says buttoning Hatsukoi's sweater

"You will?" Shae asks popping back into the hallway

"Mhm, take your time" he picks up Hatsukois bag, and opens thefront door

"Thank you" she smiles and walks up to them

"Bye my baby" she kisses her cheek

"Buh-eye" she says softly smiling

He smiles at their affection, stepping outside as Shae waves and closes the door.

He signs her in at the day care and waits in the hallway, a half hour goes by and the woman from the day before comes walking down the hall, her little girl holding onto her, he waits for her to come back out before approaching her.

"We had taken your advice and brought Hatsukoi a toy with her" he says with a smile that would stop any woman in her tracks

"O-oh, well, good" she stutters blushing slightly

"I'm assuming you didn't know who Shae was as to why you didn't apologize for being rude to her and Hatsukoi" he sees the color drain from her face

"She will be picking up Hatsukoi in the afternoon, you can apologize then" he tirns and begins to walk away

"Was she really with the Kazekage?.." her face still pale and voice uneasy

"A long time ago" he says giving her a cool stare, figuring that was why she was suddenly afraid

….

"So, weird thing happened, Yumi's mom said she was sorry like a thousand times…" she says smiling at him across the table, feeding Hatsukoi her morning oatmeal

"I asked her too" he says drinking his tea

"You asked her or told her, she seemed really freaked out" he hears the mail drop from the front door, Neji sets down his tea and stands up walking to the front door

He sees a small envelope ontop of the flyers, junk mail and bills, he picks it up not seeing a name on it only Shae's address, he uses his byakugan to see if it had a paper bomb in it, catching a few words he reads a few more lines then picks up the rest of the mail walking to the table placing it on the table.

"I have training, I'll be a few hours" he said before he walks away

Shae glances up at him then down at the mail, the same small envelope she had been receiving for weeks starring back at her.

"Neji" she places down her bowl following him into the hallway, he turns towards her, lifting her chin leaning down and kissing her

"I'll be back soon" he whispers, caressing her face, searching her eyes for an answer he never asked the question to, he lets her go and leaves.

"Mum… Mum" she hears Hatsukoi's soft voice from the kitchen, Shae breathes in deep

"Yeah honey, mommy's coming.." she stares at the closed door before walking back to the kitchen


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: just want to say thank you for reading, and the feed back, enjoy!_

"Hey.." she says as she hears her front door opening from the living room

"Have you eaten?" he asks holding two plastic bags

"uh no-"

"Ne Ne!" Hatsukoi squeals with delight and crawls to the kitchen as fast as she can

He places the two plastic bags on the kitchen table before crouching down and picking up Hatsukoi

"Hi Hattie" he says, his eyes softening at her excited smile

"Ne Ne, na nums?" she asks wide eyed, he smiles digging in the plastic bag and pulling out a small container of fruit sorbet.

"It's more healtrhy than the ice cream" he says as Shae walks into the kitchen

"You brought us dinner?" she opens the other bags three containers with the Ichiraku label on the side

""I thought we could use a break from cooking. They cut up the noodles for Hattie" he places Hatsukoi in her high chair, he smiles as she claps her hands and places then on top

"Thank you, Neji" she places the bowls in front of their usual seats, walking to the fridge coming back to the table with a jug of cold water and cups. He places the container of sorbet in the freezer for now, sitting next to Hatsukoi, he opens the small container of noodles, blowing off the steam of the broth, cooling it down before trying to feed her

"I can feed her, you're probably starving" she reaches for the bowl and spoon

"I'm fine, she doesn't eat a lot, I only have to wait a few minutes and you've been with her all day" he says not looking at her

She quietly eats her noodles, noticing he hadn't looked at her once since he came back. She knew he seemed distant right after bringing the mail to the table that morning but her letter wasn't open, she thought maybe he used his byakugan but why use it on her mail?

…..

"Could you check Hattie's diapers and things? I think we need more" Shae asked from the living room watching Hattie play with her stuffed animals

"Sure" he sets down the baby book Shae had bought a few days ago, mainly for the chapter on potty training

"Why did you buy her the regular diapers?" he asked holding a box of diapers "She;s sensitive to perfume she's going to develop a rash and someone from the day care will say we're neglecting her" his tone becoming angry

"They're scent free" she says defensively standing up and walking to him looking over the box and pointing to small print "There see, I know what I'm doing, I've been taking care of her by myself for weeks" she snaps at him

"I know that, I just didn't see the small print, it's usually in the corner here" he points to the box he narrows his eyes at her "I've been caring for Hattie too"

"Buying her a toy and a blanket isn't caring for her" she says still defensive about the diapers he was holding

"I didn't ask for that mission" his tone becoming irritated "You know that"

She glances at Hattie who was watching them intently, her mouth slightly open holding a suffed elephant, Shae smiles at her before breathing in deep and letting it out slowly to calm herself

"I know…Sorry I…. That was a cheap shot" she looks up at him "Neji about this morning-"

"I don't want to talk about it with Hattie in the room" he says keeping his voice low glancing at Hattie who turned to look at him hearing her name then lookjing back down at her stuffed animal

"Neji, Gaara's been writing to me for weeks and-"

"I said not in front of her"

"Then when? She's always going to be in the room other than when she's sleeping and I'm always going to be at work or you'll be on mission-"

"When she's sleeping, it shouldn't bother you to wait to talk about it since I've been back for three weeks and you only want to talk about it now" he snaps

"I didn't know how to bring it up without making it look like I was encouraging him"

"Are you writing back to him?"

Hatsukoi stands up using the coffee table and looks at Shae and Neji standing in the hallway, her eyes wandering over to the couch seeing Ne Ne flopped over, she smiles walking over and reaching for the edge of the couch, her arm not long enough to reach the edge

"What-no"

"Why does he keep writing to you, if you're ignoring his letters, why keep it from me-"

"Neji" Shae whispers covering her mouth with her hand starring into the living room, he turns his head

""Neji she's-"

"shh… you'll break her concentration" he says softly as Shae steps closer to him holding onto the front of his shirt, he places his hand on her back pulling her closer , watching as Hatsukoi takes her first two steps by herself from the coffee table to the couch reaching onto the couch pulling her bunny into her arms before looking up at them and smiling holding up her bunny saying 'Ne Ne'

"She did tt! Neji she did it!" she says excitedly jumping up and down before running over to her and gasps

"Hattie dance party!" Shae says clapping and wiggles Hatsukoi shakes her shoulders back and forth smiling and looks at Neji who was sighing , Shae looks at him

"Neji, it's a dance party, dance" she nudges him

"What?"

"When she does something nice or good we have a dance party" she says still excited for Hattie "Come on, no one's watching" he sighs setting down the diapers and picking up Hatsukoi, holding her hand with one hand as he held her with the other, and sways side to side

"I knew you only needed a little more time, you're brave to take your first steps" he smiles still swaying side to side

She watches Neji having his own version of a 'dance party' with Hatsukoi, memorized by the gentle kindness toward her. Hatsukoi gasps, snapping Shae out of her daze.

"na nums?" she asks realizing after every 'dance party' they would have a cookie or some ice cream

"Aw of course my baby, you can have ALL the na nums" Shae says taking her from Neji's arms and walking to the kitchen

"Shae it's almost her bed time she can have an extra scoop of sorbet" he shakes his head with a small smile following them forgetting about the diapers and argument

….

"What are terrible twos?" Neji asks finishing cleaning the living room as Shae sits down on the couch reaching for her cup of tea he always made for them as she would put Hatsukoi to sleep

"It's when she starts acting up having frequent temper tantrums, why'd you ask?"

"When I bought Hatie's blanket, the sales woman said to watch out for her terrible twos" he sits next to her throwing a stuffed animal into Hatsukoi's toy box

"Oh, I don't think that will happen, and if it does it's going to be rare, she's such a sweet heart. I told her if anyone tries to bite her again to smack them and she said no" Shae smiles with a small laugh

"She is rather kind hearted" he says thinking of all the times she tried sharing her food with him or Shae

"I worry about that sometimes…. I don't want anyone stepping all over her because of it" she sighs heavily leaning against the back of the couch looking up at him

"That won't happen" he says, his tone completely sure of himself

"How do you know?"

"She watches you all the time, as if she's studyng you, and if she is, you don't need to worry"

 _'…_ _why do you have to say thing like that… shit… '_

"Neji, I'm sorry for not telling you about the letters." She places her cup back on the table "I should've when you came back, no, I didn't write him back, I don't know what part you read or if you read most of it but that was the last one. I read them because it gives me a kind of closure I never got. I think he got the idea from me explaining how we started talking, dating and gaining my trust back" she finishes watching his reaction

"I would like to know next time" he says looking up at her then drinking his tea

"Next time?"

 _'_ _He's still in love with you'_ he shakes his head, not wanting to explain what he meant and was thinking, feeling it may start another argument

"Um, d-do you know you'll get another mission?" She asks beginning to feel nervous

"I shouldn't be for a while. Naruto said the teachers exam is in a few weeks, unless they need me, I'll be here preparing for it"

"You're taking it to teach at the academy?' she says almost whispering it

"Yes, are you alright?" he asks concerned over why she looked so nervous

"Yeah, why are you taking it?" she moves closer to him

"To teach at the academy and be here for you and Hattie… are you sure you're alright?" he sets his tea down

"For us?" she asks feeling relived and her heart begins to race

"Yes, I can't be here for you two if I'm gone every five seconds" as soon as he finishes his sentence she straddles and kisses him hard

"I love you" she breathes after breaking the sudden kiss looking in his eyes, meeting a blank stare, she waits a few seconds only feeling his hands moving down away from her.

She breahes in deep still watching his blank expression, she glances down and away from him wondering why he wasn't saying anything and begins to feel humiliated for putting herself out there like that, he hadn't told her he loved her in a long time, just because he said it before didn't mean he still felt it, she feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment and scrambles off of him.

Neji finally snapping out of it, realizing he didn't imagine It, grabs her wrist and pulls her back into their kiss.

"I love you too" he says as he exhaled, as if he let go of a breath he was holding in for an eternity

"You do?" se asked slightly out of breath, seeing him smile with a slight laugh, she bites her lip feeling herself melt at his smile

"I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you" he says holding her around the waist with one arm and the other caressing her cheek,

"Three days… That's how long it had taken for me to-" Shae cuts him off kissing him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck then through his hair, sitting on the side of the couch and pulling him on top of her

"Here?" he asked looking to the side and down at the couch, he had at one time thought if she had ever said she loved him back that it would be in a place a little more romantic than on the couch in her living room right after having and making up after an argument about Gaara, but she was always a little unusual, unpredictable…wild. Driving him crazy to no end whether in a conversation or sexually until she would suddenly be still, letting him see passed all the fun and banter.

"I love you Neji" she says softly leaning up slightly kissing him again, bringing him out of his thoughts, reaching down between them into his pants, fondling him. He groans into the kiss pushing into her hand, his tongue dancing around hers, tasting the lingering accent of her black tea, he reaches down lifting her dress with one hand rubbing her over her panties in small circles, enjoying the satisfied sigh to his touch.

She rocks her hips slowly, feeling him growing harder in her hand with each stroke and thrust of his hips, his kiss while slow and gentle sitll managed to feel deep, his soft groans into their kiss increasing the pleasure of his touch.

No matter how often or how long they were intimate for, his favorite part wasn't how she said his name or bit her lip to keep quiet, or how she would tighten and move her hips it was that small gasped sigh that would sometimes come out as a pure moan of delicious satisfaction to having him enter her that made him want more

He helps her take off her panties, dropping them to the floor before untying and pulling down his pants, he crouches over her, holding himself up with one hand as he aims his erection at her wet entrance. He watches her face carefully as he pushes into her, she lets out a small sgh of his name before hearing his her satisfied moan.

"Neji" she whispers starring him in the eye and nods letting him know it was what she wanted too, seeing the desire in them, she was unable to say she wanted him to slow down not with the way he was looking at her and his tight hold on her hip. She meets his eager thrusts as he knelt up, digging into her hips with his fingertips as she held onto the couch biting down on her lip trying not to scream his name hitting her sweet spot hard.

The intense build of ecstasy becomes overwhelming for her she reaches above her head, covering her mouth with a throw pillow screaming his name as she came. He leans down groaning her name into the same pillow as he reached his peak.

Still panting she smiles from behind the pillow, watching him slowly come out of his haze of sweet release. He pushes the pillow to the floor leaning down the rest of the way, cupping her cheek as he kisseed her.

"I love you" he whispers, as her eyes lit up and she smiled, how he waited for her to look at him like that instead of looking away from him uncomfortable and uncertain. She feels herself blush as he smiles, his smile nearly stopping her heartbeat. He gently rubs his thumb over her flushed cheeks kissing them before it fades

"I love you too" she whispers back

…

Shae stretches in bed and turns over, opening her tired eyes, it was ight out through the curtains. She had turned off the alarm for her day off which usually meant sleeping in but with now having Hattie to take care of meant a few minutes of silence before she woke Shae up with a small ary 'Hi'.

She smiles as she watches Neji sleep,finally able to get him to sleep next to her, he had been sleeping on the couch, his reasoning for not sharing her bed was Hatsukoi was getting older and he didn't want her seeing anything inappropriate…. Or to grow up thinking sleeping next to a boy was okay. But after telling him she loved him, suddenly he didn't resist… as much.

Deciding to get out of bed, she walks into the kitchen pushing the button on her coffee maker, her eyes wandering over to the house listing she had received from Sakura weeks ago. Still obsessing over if she should get a bigger apartment or check out the house, then thinking of Neji, he would really help but asking him to move in when they just started up their relationship again? Sure, they had Hatsukoi but that was different, wasn't it?

She pours herself a cup of coffee into a big mug, adding creamer and sugar, stirring the hot liquid with a spoon, blowing off the steam and sipping it slowly. She sets down her mug as she feels Neji wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, feeling the smallest shiver through her .

"Good morning… I love you… he said in her ear, she smiles turning to him, holding him around the neck, kissing him

"and I love..when you're deep inside of me" she says trying not to laugh as his sleepy smile quickly turned into a slight blush and look of annoyance as he let his arms drop by his side

"Okay, okay, that wasn't funny, come back" she laughs, pulling him closer as he tires to walk away

"Neji, I love you too" she smiles he sighs holding her close again

"Must you do that?" he asks cupping her cheek

"Do what?"

"Tease and joke at the most inappropriate of ftimes"

"Hm, keeps you on your toes doesn't it?" she smiles leaning in meeting him for another kiss, hearing a small cry from the bedroom she lets him go and walks to the bedroom.

"Did you wake up and I wasn't there?" she asks softly as Hatsukoi pouts and nods reaching up to her, she picks her up, changes and dresses her then. walking back to the kitchen where Neji had been making her oatmeal

….

"This is how we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, brush our teeth, early in the morning" she sings as she finishes helping brush the few teeth she has

"Ne Ne" she points to Neji at the doorway of the bathroom, taking the toothbrush from Shae and holding it out to him, he raises his brow before picking her up thinking she wanted him to brush her teeth for her until she tires shoving it in his mouth.

"Hattie no" he says turning his head as he holds onto the brush, she whines

"Let her, it's only once" she tilts her head. He cringes as he moves his lips apart showing her the front of his teeth, she hums one note as she slowly brushes Neji's teeth a few times before smiling and clapping

"hm, mum" she says reaching out for her with the brush

"Hattie no, use this" she gives her her tooth brush with a bit of tooth paste, Neji narrowing his eyes at her as she smiles at him. Hatsukoi takes the brush and slowly brushes her teeth, losing her grip and flicking the toothbrush in her face, toothpaste spray across her face, small white speaks on her face. Neji smirks looking down at Hatsukoi

"Your mother is all clean, good girl" he kisses the top of her head, then continues to smirk at her, Shae takes the brushes from Hatsukoi before cleaning her face off as he leaves the bathroom with Hatsukoi, wiping his mouth then Hatsukoi's with a cloth from the hallway closet.

….

"Sky" Hatsukoi says pointing up at the sky

"Yes, that is the sky" he says as Shae sets down the baby bag in the stroller

"Coweds?" she asks pointing still

"Yes those are clouds" he answers her, already used to the way she spoke and knowing what she meant as her front teeth weren't growing yet, sitting her in the small sand box, kneeling next to her helping her make a small hill

Shae sits next to the stroller, watching as he played with her.

"How you been?" she turns her head to see Asuma, then hearing a high pitched "Aus-ma!" from the sand box with Hatsukoi pointing then looking back down at the sand.

"Good, but you'd know that since you're still watching us" she tilts her head facing him as he sat down next to her

"Precaution until this is over not for you, but just in case the same thing happens here as it did in Suna" he says putting his hands in his pockets, she nods.

The attack in Suna seemed random until they found out that specific nin was missing for a few hours and seemed to be set off like a timer destroying and killing anyone in sight.

"We're together, in a proper relationship" she smiles at him knowing he was going to ask as he kept his focus on Neji

"So he asked, huh?" he raised his brow at her, as Neji walks over and Shae stands up

"Yup, well. I told him I loved him and we had-"

"Stop" he says rubbing his forehead as if getting a headache

"It's good you told him" he leans back against the bench as she laughs and walks to the sand box switching him places

"Hattie no, don't be the kid that ate sand" Asuma smiles as Shae hurries to her wiping her hands as Hatsukoi looks up at her curiously

"It yucky?" she asks, Shae nods

"Did Naruto send you to get me?" Neji asked as he sat down

"No, I wanted to check up on her… The traps are starting up again but in the land of stone, they're handling it on their end" Asuma looking at him, Neji gives a slight nod

"When we find them, is it an order that they are kept alive?" he asked as his voice took on a darker edge to it as he watched Shae with Hatsukoi, kissing her head and pointing to a set of swings a few feet away

"If possible…" he says slightly raising a brow at Neji's sudden turn of out right threatening demeanor, he nods before he relaxes against the bench

"My son is practically grown up, I can't imaine staying as calm as you are if he was still a baby and there was someone after Kurenai…. " he glances at Shae as she gently pushes Hatsukoi on the swing

"If she didn't ask me to stay with her and our daughter, I would be out looking for leads"

"Your daughter hm?" he says with a smile and raising his brow again

"Yes" he gives him a questioning look

"Did she call you dad yet?" he asks

"Not yet, why?"

"Already calling her your daughter" he says with a slight laugh "You think you're protective now… Just wait for it" he says standing up walking away as he waves.

"Stop smoking!" Shae yells at Asuma who flinches and walks away faster waving at her and Hatsukoi, he watches Shae walks back to him with Hasukoi

"That's it, no more warnings, I'm telling Kurenai" Shae says glaring at the direction he left while digging in Hatsukoi's baby bag, he smles at her before picking up Hatsukoi as Shae hands her her travel sippy cup full of apple juice

"He said he was only checking on us, was he?" she asks as he nods

"He was"

….

"How have things been?" Ten Ten asks as she eats a piece of cooked beef from the small grill in front of her

"Good" Shae smiles eating one as well

"And Hatsukoi? What about Neji?" she asks

"She is with her dad having lunch right about now and we're in a relationship" she says as Ten ten chokes on her water, coughing

"What? When?! Wait, her dad?" she asked confused

"Mhm, close to a week ago and Nejis her dad. She calls me mum and he called her his daughter to Asuma the other day and yeah, so her dad" she smiles laughing at Ten tens shocked expression

"You're okay with that? And I talk to you everyday why didn't you tell me a week ago" she says furrowing her brow

"I wanted to see your reaction in person and I told him I loved him" her smile widening as Ten ten drops her piece of meat with her mouth hanging open

"Yeah, I wanted to know what it was like to see your head explode like that, Boom" she says motioning with her hands around her head as she said 'boom'

"Wha-wha-wha" Ten ten keeps repeating looking at her still shocked

"annnd I broke Ten ten" she waves her hand in front of her face

…..

"How was your lunch with Ten ten?" Neji asked as Shae sits next to him and Hatsukoi on the couch

"Well after the initial shock of her head exploding she asked me about a thousand different questions" she smiles as Hatsukoi climbs onto her lap holding a book and 'Ne Ne'

"Is it okay to tell Naruto now, he;s been bothering me constantly about us" he says shaking his head

"Yeah, it's okay, I only wanted to tell Ten ten first, and Asuma doesn't count, he's too cool to react" she laughs before opening the picture book and begins to read to her

….

Neji waits for the tea to finish as he stares at the house listing held up on the fridge then looks around the apartment, he had always felt it was fine for one person living in it but with him basically living with her now and Hatsukoi's baby things, it was really small and not ideal for raising their daughter.

He turns his head to see Shae and Hatsukoi in the living room, Shae reading the baby book and Hatsukoi walking around picking up toys and putting them down, never letting go of her bunny.

He turns back to the fridge and searching for the price and location. The price seemed reasonable for both of them and the location was great, close to the hospital and the academy would be a few blocks away, Hatsukoi could have her own room and they'd finally be alone at night instead of having to use the couch or hallway… or kitchen floor, the chairs, the wall. He's snapped from his thoughts as the water boils, taking the kettle off and turning off the oven, pouring the hot water into the small pot then taking it to the living room on a tray.

"Have you thought about moving?" he asked handing her a cup

"Yeah I'm still looking, I haven't found anything that wasn't across the village. I know my apartments small" she shrugs

"What about the house you have on the fridge?" she looks passed him at the fridge

"It's expensive" she says looking down at the cup in her hands

"Not for the both of us… I am living with you, and we have a daughter" he says with a smirk as she looks up at him and rolls her eyes

"I know, I guess I didn't think about it until you brought it up… Where's Hattie?" she says no seeing her in the living room or kitchen He stands up quickly walking into the hallway

"Hatsukoi, put that down now" she hears Neji say "Hatsukoi no!" she hears a second later then coughing Shae walks down the hall and to the bedroom a dust of white in the air she slowly peaks iher head in

"Oh my girl, you look like Ne Ne" she laughs picking up Hatsukoi, covered in baby powder as was Neji, she wipes her face as Hatsukoi giggles then holds Shae's face leaving small white hand prints as she reaches for Neji, he holds her in his arms, as she holds his face smiling

"Hm, daddy" she says softly still smiling then points to Shae "Mommy" she looks back at Neji who had a blank stare

He expected her to call him that at some point and braced himself when Asuma had said what he would feel to him in the park a month ago but he didn't expect to feel this, at the most unexpected time right after she made a mess, smiling and talking to him, he didn't expect to love her more than he already did. He slowly blinks before gently dusting powder off her nose.

"Hattie, I love you" he says softly still wiping baby powder off her, Shae smiles watching him dusting her off before leaving the room to run her a bath. She knew he cared for Hatsukoi but hearing him say it out loud confirmed what she needed to hear, he really did love them both and not just because she did.

…..

"Hi mommy" she hears Hatsukoi's voice pulling her out of her sleep

"Hi daddy" she hears and smiles rubbing her eyes before opening them to see Hatsukoi standing in her crib and movement behind her

"Good morning Hattie" she turns her head to see Neji sitting up then turn his head toward Shae and smile

"Happy birthday Hattie" she smiles pulling her from the crib onto her lap, kissing her cheek

"happy birthday Hattie" Neji says rubbing Hatsukois back before reaching under the bed and pulling out a small blue bag, Hatsukoi looks in the bag and pulls out the color tissue and a small box, Shae helps her open it, small crystal butterfly earrings

"wow" she says softly, gently touching them and then her own pierced ears, which Neji didn't approve of when she came home one day and had them done without asking what he thought which lead to an argument and making up during the night

"Hm?" Hatsukoi says looking up at Shae with the box

"What do we say?" shae asks removing the small studs from Hatsukois ears

"Tank you" she says softly before leaving Shae's lap and hugging Neji

"You're welcome" he says as she sits down and lets Shae put in the new earrings

"I'm guessing you bought them with the insurance in case one goes missing" she says placing the box and tissue back in the bag

"Yes. If she's going to have pierced ears, she should be wearing something nice not plain like these" he holds the sliver stud in his palm and dropping them in the bag

Shae leans in and kisses him.

"No mommy" Hatsukoi says pushing her away from Neji then standing up and hugging him around the neck, Shae gasps and places her hands on her hips pretending to be offended

"Now you listen here missy, that is my man"

"No" Hatsukoi says laying her head on his shoulder pouting, Shae laughs as Neji smiles and stands up from the bed with Hatsukoi

"I'll make breakfast" he smiles at Shae before leaving the room

"Okay" She says watching them walk away

…..

Ten Ten" Neji says walking up to the cash register as she finishes with a customer

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked slowly concerned by his uncertain expression

"I need to ask you a serious question"

"Okay…." She says not liking how this was sounding

"You are Shae;s best friend and as her best friend you will most likely know how she would react to certain situations" he reaches into his pocket

"Sometimes… " her voice trailing off before she gasps and covers her mouth

"What would she say?" he asks in a low voice

"I-I don't know" she stutters

"What do you mean you don't know" he furrows his brow

"I mean I don't know, she said she wasn't the marrying kind because she's not cattle and she made some sheep noise but then a few days later she said it wouldn't be so bad… Wait, aren't you two moving in soon?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes, tomorrow, Why?" he asked closing the box and putting it back in his pocket

"Maybe give her a few days to adjust before, you know, she's stressed with the moving into the house and working double shifts and having zero time for se-stuff" she clears her throat blushing, Neji sighs and shakes his head with a slight blush

"Let her get organized, she said she loves you and you have Hatsukoi and a house together so that's something" she says softly knowing he wanted a different answer, he breathes in deep before sighing

"Thank you, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention anything wedding related to her, she'll know instantly something was wrong"

"Yeah she would or think it's me that's engaged" she says in a flat tone, shaking her head

…..

"Neji, I wouldn't ask unless I had too" Naruto says rubbing his neck

"When?" Neji asked, passing the exam but still requested to remain active until the person or people were captured or killed

"In an hour, give you time to pack, say good bye" he holds a scroll out to him

"Thank you for the extra time" he says taking the scroll and leaves his office

He walks up the few steps to the porch and opens the door, closing it behind him

"Dinners ready" Shae says from down the hall, Neji follows her voice down the hall turning right then a left to the kitchen

"Hattie, after you eat" Shae says covering the small container of cookies she managed to get a hold of on the table

"So…" Shae says looking at him as she places a plastic plate with rice and finely cut up pieces of chicken and vegetables

"After dinner" he says softly watching her look down then at Hatsukoi and nod

He sits quietly eating his food, taking in the scene in front of him, Hatsukoi laughing and slowly eating as Shae talks to her as if she fully understood what she was saying.

"Bye Daddy" Hatsukoi says hugging him

"Bye Hattie, be good for your mother" he says leaning his forehead on top of her head as she nodded, He then puts her on the floor, she walks down the hall to pick up her bunny she had left. Shae steps closer, placing her hand on his chest, restoring his chakra, he lifts her chin and leans down kissing her

"Neji, I love you" she whispers looking in his eyes

"I love you too. I'll come back to you, to both of you, I promise" he whispers back gently caressing her cheek as she nods. He kisses her one last time before picking up his bag and mask then leaving, Shae watches the door close behind him.

'Neji" Yamato says

"Yam-toe" he smirks,

"It's only okay when Hattie says it" he says with a slight chuckle before they take off

…..

"We got one shot at this, make it count" Yamato says giving orders of formation before they take off running to their target

Neji takes the right, using his byakugan searching the surrounding area for anymore 'kage like' nin. He watches Yamato weaving hand signs before a clone of Shae appears in front of the nin they were sent to capure. The man tilts his head watching the clone closely.

Neji waits at his point watching the clone, her movements while cat like as were Shae's he could tell it wasn't her, there was the smallest hitch to her step and how she would tilt her head was off.

The man motions the clone towards him, the clone steps forward without hesitation, Neji knew the real Shae would've stood still and most likely killed the man for thinking he could boss her around-then it dawns on him. The person they're looking for isn't some crazed person who wants her power, they knew her personally.

Neji quickly writes down a note and shoves it back in his pocket just as the nin causes the clone to go up in smoke. The nin weaves hand signs and begins to expand, he glances around seeing Sai was still in the estimated blast radius

He uses a clone to run after Sai as he runs with the rest of the anbu, Hearing one of his team mate scream 'get down' as there's a blast from where they came. Feeling the ground shake beneath him before it begins to break apart and explode sending him flying in the air, hitting the ground hard as his limp body rolls and stops hitting a tree.

"Captain, it's too late!" Yamato hears as his arm is held tight

"You want to explain to Shae why we didn't bring him back be my guest" he yells as the surrounding ground begins to break apart, Yamato turns his head back to see one of Sais creations pick up Neji and fly off full speed, Yamato turns and follows

…..

"Where is he?" Shae says running down the hall to Sakura

"He's okay, he's fine" she says holding onto her

"We did a few tests and it's all normal" she reassures her

"I want to see him" Shae said, Sakura nods and leads her to a room down the hall

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Since… he was hit with a blast… it took them four days to get back here"

Shae's eyes widen as she rushes to his side, laying over his chest letting her healing power flow through her body watching his face

"Neji… come on, wake up" she says softly searching for any sign of him waking

"He's fine-"

"He's not fine Sakura, he's in a fucking coma!' she nearly yells at her then turns her head back to him holding her hand to his head

...

"You sure you don't want anything?" Ten ten asks standing up and stretching

"A coffee would be nice" she says still starring at Neji, for the past week until visiting hours were over Shae and Hatsukoi would sit with Neji waiting for him to wake up

"I'll take Hattie for some na nums, yeah?" Ten ten says holding onto Hatsukois hand who nods

"Sure, thanks Ten ten" she glances at her

"Sh daddy sleepy" Hatsukoi says to ten te as they walk out of the room

She looks down at her uniform, thinking maybe she should've changed before coming to visit him, the uniforms weren't exactly sexy. She sighs checking her makeup, wanting to avoid looking tired or unkept when he woke up she closes her compact and dropping it into her purse as she looks up she sees him move his hand over his eyes, rubbing them and sit up slowly looking at her with a small smile

"Hello" he says sitting up right, Shae climbs into the bed pulling him into a deep kiss slightly moaning as she pulled away to look at him. He stares at her wide eye with a deep blush on his face, then clear his throat gently pushing her hands away from him

"Please don't touch me. I don't know who you think I am and I'm sure, I must look a lot like him. But my name is Neji Hyuga…. Not whoever you think I am" he looks up at her still red in the face, Shae feeling her heart sinking with every passing second

"You don't know who I am?" she asks softly

"No…" he says watching her turn away from him tearing up then quickly leaving the bed, he reaches out to her holding onto her wrist

"I-I'm sorry" he sttuters pulling away his hand onto his lap starring at it, wondering why he reached out for her and seeing her cry made him uncomfortable and almost angry when he didn't know who she was. He watches her pick up her purse and a soft purple bag with yellow ducks on it and leave.


	55. Chapter 55

Shae runs down the hall to Sakura's office, trying to calm herself down as she ran.

"Sakura" she says opening her door

"What's wrong?" she asked standing up from her desk as she sees her tears

"He's up, he doesn't remember us" Shae says still standing in the doorway

"Shae, it's okay. I suspected this could happen when Yamato said he hit the ground pretty hard but you can never be certain until they wake up. You know this, breathe." She says in a soothing tone holding her arms

"Let me explain what happened to him and then we'll introduce you, okay?" she asked still in the same soothing tone

"Okay" Shae gasps "no" before she takes off running down the hall, Sakura following. Shae turns the corner seeing Ten Ten opening his door.

"Wait, wait" Shae yells then slows down to a jog, Hatsukoi smiles holding up her cup of frozen yogurt to her.

"Whats wrong?" Ten ten asked holding out her request for coffee

"Mommy's hungry, and we need to eat now" Shae says picking up Hatsukoi and walking away fasr from the open door. Ten ten turns her head to see Neji sitting up in bed starring at her confused.

"Shae, he's-"

"Sleeping,, he's sleepy" she says still walking away, picking up her pace, Hatsukoi smiles at Shae and eats her cup of frozen yogurt

"Ten ten, who was that?" she turns her head back to Neji still holding Shae's coffee

"What?"

"He has amnesia" Sakura said walking passed her into the room

"Hey Neji, do you remember who I am?" she asked flashing a small light from her pocket into his eyes

"Yes, Sakura" he squints his eyes at the sudden light, Ten ten looks back towards where Shae left no longer feeling bewildered by her action to run away with Hatsukoi

"Who is that child, is she yours Ten ten? How long have I been in this bed" he says furrowing his brow at Sakura

"Neji, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked standing up straight and sitting down in the chair next to his bed, Ten ten sitting back in her own

"I was protecting Hinata from an attack.." he watches both of them frown

"What?" he asked firmly

"Neji, you died…. Years ago from that attack"

"Am I being reanimated?" he says as they shake their head

"Shae, is the one who brought you back, by accident, you're not a reanimation" Sakura says softly

The woman who was sitting here earlier?" he asked

"Yes, she's the one who brought you back, a little over two years ago"

"Who was that child?" as soon as he asked Ten ten and Sakura look at each other before back at him

"You have a relationship with Shae and that's your daughter" Ten ten says slowly, he looks down with a slight blush

"I have a daughter with her-"

"Shae" they say in unison

"How old is she, she's already walking and if she brought me back a little over two years ago" he stops talking turning a deeper red, he thought he couldm't have known her long before they were intimate, he sits quietly surprised to have been intimate with a woman he would have had to have known for a few days.

"She's adopted, she's two and her name is Hatsukoi but we all call her Hattie… It's less formal" Ten ten says with a small smile

"Adopted? Am I married to this Shae? Why did we have to adopt? Couldm't she have…" he asked looking down at his hand but seeing no ring

"She can but,she adopted Hattie and you kind of took her on as your own daughter when Shae didn't exactly expect you to be there for them." Sakura says awkwardly just realizing how complicated this was going to be to explain

"You're not married to her but you have a really nice house together you got recently" Ten ten says adding to what was said

"I have a house with this woman and an adopted daughter and we're not married? Are we even engaged?" he asked beginning to feel this was just plain ridiculous and had to be some joke one of his idiot friends came up with

"Who's the Hokage?" he asked suddenly, they look at each other before Neji again

" _Naruto" they say in union._

 _'_ _This has to be a joke'_

…..

Shae sits in the cafeteria with Hatsukoi, watching her eat her melting yogurt slowly next to her in a high chair

"mommy na nums?" she asks holding up her cup to her

"No honey, that's your na nums" she says softly rubbing her back she smiles and keeps eating

She knew the amnesia was a possibility but she never thought it would happen, she had healed him after all, so why, why were his memories of them gone. She couldn't take their-her daughter to see him, not after experiencing what it was like not to be recognized by someone you were in love with, how much worse would it be for Hattie for him to push her away and look at her like a stranger when he was your daddy, who played, hugged and read to you when she asked. She breathes in and out counting to ten, trying desperately to avoid crying in front of Hattie.

"Sweet heart, do you wan to go home?" she asked as Hatsukoi looks and perks up

"Daddy!" she says pointing with her spoon , puting her cup on the table and trying to escape her high chaie as she begins to whine

"Hello Hatte" he says in his usual tone of voice and helps her out of her high chair, immediately hugging him, Neji letting her as he gently pats her back

"Mommy, mommy, Daddy" she says excitedly and with wonder looking at him and Shae then holding his face

"Honey, let him go, we have to go home" she says feeling panicked she would know something was wrong with Neji

"Hattie would you go with Ten ten, I have to speak to your mother" he says with a small smile

"No" she says softly shaking her head and hugs him tighter

"Hattie, your dad has an owie" Ten ten says holding out her hands to her

""Oh.. owie?" hattie says softly holding his face concerned then turns to Shae

"Mommy" she holds onto Nejis shirt and reaches for her, Shae holds out her hand, Hatsukoi pulls Shae's hand to his arm and hums as Shae usually would when Hatsukoi would hurt herself

"No owie, no owie" she says softly then hugs him again, Neji gives Shae a questioning look

"I'm a nurse" She says watching Hatsukoi closely as he held her, he nods, and pulls out a chair and sits down. Shae looks at Ten ten who stiffens at her look of help

"Uh Neji, you should be in bed" she says reaching out for Hatsukoi

"You said I haven't seen Hattie in a long time, when she becomes bored she will want to play" he says holding onto Hatsukoi closer

"Hattie, come to mommy" she says as Hatsukoi shakes her head

"Hattie na nums " she says holding her yogurt, she turns her head and reachws for it, Ten ten moves to pick her up only to have him push away her hands and take the cup from Shae

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just can't remember everything" he said annoyed with how they were acting

They sit in slence close to an hour as Hattie talked to him in her way and he would occasionally nod which would make her smile and giggle until she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"She's well behaved" he says after Ten ten leaves with Hatsukoi to another table

"She's a sweet heart that's why…" she replies glancing at them a few tables over

"Did you really think I would hurt a child?" he snaps at her after Ten ten sat down

"No, but with the way you pushed me away I didn't want you to hurt my baby like that" she snaps back at him

"I wouldn't have pushed you away if you didn't climb on top of me and kissed me like… that" he says with a blush

"Besides, shouldn't you have been professional when I woke up"

"I would've if I knew you were gonna be an asshole about it" she narrows her eyes at him

"My reaction was perfect;y fine, if I were going to be rude about it I would've shoved you on the floor" he says still blushing

"Well excuse me for thinking you were going to come back to us like you promised" she says feeling tears sting her eyes, abruptly standing up with her purse, baby bag and walking to Ten ten, taking Hatsukoi and keeps walking

"Neji, I told you to be kind to her" Ten Ten says hitting him on his shoulder

"I was" he flinches and rubs his shoulder looking up at her

"She managed to get under my skin.." he mutters as she sits down

"Yeah, when you piss her off she does that" she crosses her arms then sighs

"Does she always swear like that" he asked as she smiles

"Yeah, she does that too, it took her a while but she doesn't do it around Hattie anymore… Neji,she's different, she's not from here like we said, you have to try-"

"I'm not the only one who should be trying"

"I know and when she's not as upset she'will realize it was an accident…."

"She said I promised to come back to them" he looks down at the table trying to force some memory if even a fragment to the surface, feeling frustrated to be told he has a family but only seeing strangers

"Tomorrow we could ask Ino if she would be able to help, maybe jog your memory" she says hopeful, he looks up at her and nods

….

Shae sits in the cafeteria drinking her tea and slowly eating her lunch. She looks up to see Neji pull out the chair across from her and sit down crossing his arms as he leaned against the chair.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, but you must know this is hard on me too" he says in a low voice watching her movements

"Yeah…. Sorry for jumping you, I honestly thought that you would wake up and that would be it… she says sipping her tea

"H-have you always…. Been that affectionate?" he asks slowly with a slight blush

"Yeah" she smiles with a small laugh, he nods looking out the window to his left, the leaves blowing in the wind

She sits quietly, decieding it was better if he asked questions first instead of offering information

"Ten Ten said we were together almost immediately after meeting" he keeps his eyes out the window before looking back at her

"She's right, um a little over a week after close to two weeks" she says looking up at him from over the brim of her tea

"We've been together for two years, almost three"

"No, we were together for a few weeks and we broke up but kept seeing each other and we only got back together four months ago" she watches as he furrow his brow

"Seeing each other?"

"We kept being… intimate" she says softly knowing he didn't like when she was shameless with how she spoke in public, hs eyes widen and he looks away from her

"I see" he pauses "Why did we break up and what had taken so long to try a relationship again?"

She sighs thinking for a few seconds

"Maybe you should ask Ten ten because if I explain it, you'll want someone to verify it" she shrugs already feeling drained by his questions and mostly his stern look she seen when they first met

"What is it?" he asked watching her avoid looking at him

"It's nothing, my break is almost over" she stands up

"I'll see you tomorrow" Neji says as she steps away from the table, she turns her head slightly and nodded leaving her half inished meal and tea behind.

He watches her walk away, wondering why he looked for her in the first place, Sakura had told him where she would be that day and he thought he would ask Ino to help him instead but as soon as he dressed to leave the hospital he found himself sitting in front of her.

…..

"Why are you avoiding me?" she hears behind her

"What?" she stops just short of opening a supply closet, Neji turns the door knob, walks in pulling her with him and locking it

"You're avoiding me, why?" he demands

"I'm not avoiding you Neji… I've been seeing Hattie during my lunch breaks cause I miss her…" she says looking up at him then away

"Oh…. How is she?" he asked, still not having his memory come back despite having Ino dig around

"She's good…" she says keeping the fact Hatsukoi kept crying for her daddy as they would leave the hospital and she had cried the night before which is why she would see her during lunch breaks to calm her

"Good, I was concerned she would cry"

"No crying here" she says looking at the floor

He stares at her avoiding eye contact, with all the stories Ten Ten had shared about their relationship, he didn't believe it was the same woman. How Ten Ten described Shae she was witty, odd, lively, not the quiet, sad, docile woman in front of him. He knew she had to be there somewhere, that same fire he had seen in the cafeteria and in his room when she kissed him…. When she kissed him,he had thought she was another nurse that had taken pity on him for being there, then having her climb onto his lap and kiss him in a way that made his mind go blank and nearly accepted her affection. Then she began to look worried, sad and the tears welling up in her honey colored eyes for an unknown reason made him want to make it stop.

""Why won't you look at me?" he asked fighting the uge to lift her chin, she slowly looks up at him

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were still sad and the more he stared into them the more he felt himself become frustrated with wanting to stop it. Even with the stories and confirmation of their relationship he still didn't have a connection only the strong feeling to make it stop, stop looking at him like that, stop making him search for her for no reason, stop making him want to be near her and that small child he felt the need to protect

"Stop" he said closing his eyes, his hands balling into fists

"I'm not doing anything" she sighs then rolls her eyes

"Is that all you had to say because I'm-" he holds her chin, kissing her and opens his eyes to look at her bright shining ones, searching his and when she doesn't find what she was looking for the light slowly fades and she looks down. The momentary relief of seeing that light still frustrates him further, he leans down kissng her harder as she's pushed against a counter, knocking over boxes of gloves and packaged supplies.

"Neji" she says breaking the kiss

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No" she kisses him again "I was going to say I only have a half hour left on my break…" she says pulling him back, he swallows hard, he didn't expet this to happen, he only wanted to confront her avoiding him, not this, slowly losing control of his actions, still that sadness and flicker of pain in her eyes was gone replaced with a need to be with him, He nods before kissng down her neck as she reaches down rubbing him over his pants, softly moaning his name, he shivers slightly at the sound, he never heard his name said in such a way before at least not that he could remember. Was their first time like this, hurried and intense?

He's pulled from his thoughts as Shae pushes him back, kneeling on the floor, pulling down his pants at the same time and eagerly taking him into her mouth looking up at him as he slightly hunched over holding onto the counter behind her, watching as she sucked hard and fast, holding onto his hips, he groans at the sudden pleasure.

He didn't ask her to do this for him before his memory vanished, had he? She seemed to be enjoying it, why else would she be slowing down when he was close and hearing her soft moans as she alternate between sucking and licking him along his length.

He inhales a sharp breath at the intensity of her licking his tip and gently sucking at it, she looks up at him and smiles before taking him back into her mouth completely.

"Wait" Neji groans as she sucks hard letting him go with a 'pop' and look up at him, watching as he knelt in front of her

"Yeah?" she asked rubbing his shoulders, clearly still excited, she smiles and bites her lip, she hadn't seen him blush during sex for a really long time and seeing it now only made her want to figure out if he could turn a deeper shade of red.

"I want.." he whispers hesitating as he held onto her hips, she smiles taking off her panties and pushing him onto the floor climbing on top of him

"This?" she asked coming down on his length, she moans softly, his eyes closing for a few seconds as she slowly rocks back and forth, her hands on his chest to steady herself. He props himself up on his elbows caressing her thighs, she reaches down bringing them up to her breasts. She unbuttons the top button to encourage him as he takes her lead, and opens her uniform revealing the delicate lace of her bra, her smile turning into a slight smirk as his blush deepens, she moves one of his hands to her ass as the other massages her breast.

Needing a faster pace he pulls her forward, holding onto her hips with both hands, she rocks faster.

"Am I hurting you?" he pants as she stops

"No" she says leaning forward and reaching between her legs, aiming his cock and sitting down, biting her lip as he stretched her

"S-shae, ah" he groan surprised by her sudden new position

"Neji" she moans reaching for his right hand and sliding three of his fingers into her then bringing them to her mouth and sucking on them, enjoying his blush turning even deeper and his breathing heavy, his eyes wide taking in the sight before him as she rode him harder.

He didn't ask her for this either, had he? She also seemed to be enjoying it, he couldn't deny watching and being inside every part of her, that she was willing and eagerly giving herself to him without him having to ask was more than arousing, he had come close to orgasm several times.

"I'm… going to" he breathes pulling her hard onto him

"I want you too Neji…. Cum inside me" she moans kissing him, holding her tightly he continued to move his fingers rapidly in and out of her as he came, moaning into their kiss, as she reaches hers.

He rests his forehead against her shoulder looking down at his lap, removing his fingers from her, he stares at his fingers slowly bringing them to his lips and licking them closing his eyes as he tasted her and shuddered.

What was he doing? He pulls his fingers from his mouth. He had only known her for a few days and spoke to her less than a handful of times and he was already being intimate with her in a suppy closet of the hospital on her break? He was intimate with her without giving a single thought to using protection, he was absent mindedly tasting her and finished inside of her when she asked him too. What was she doing to him? He was losing himself just being with her Why was she so shameless about this? About being in an odd place intimate with him, talking to him in that way letting him take her in those positions, nothing about it startled her, with the way she moved and enjoyed herself was he even her first? What was she before she was a nurse? None of the woman in Konoha would do these things, at least none of the respectable ones….

"What were you before you were a nurse?" he asked as she lifted her panties back up under her uniform and began to button it

"I was a lot of things, why?" she asked straightening her hair

"What were they?" he demanded, she furrows her brow at his tone

"Shouldn't you be relaxed? Why are you being so " she holds out her hands pointing to his denfensive stance

"I asked you a question, that's all " he narrows his eyes at her

"Why?" she puts her hands on her hips

"Do you really like doing those things or were you-"

"Oh my god. You better not be asking me what I think you were going to ask me" she says wide eyed

"I want to know, they way you move-"

"Neji, stop. I swear to god if you say it, memory back or not, you won't see Hatsukoi, you won't see me, you won't even see the next fucking thirty seconds if you say it!" she yells at him then storms out of the closet

He balls his fists, angry to have thought to ask, to think he would be with someone who would do such a thing but why did he let her, why did he give into her so easily/

He couldn't fully understand his own feelings and he was making the one person who he has no memory of having a life with angry and sad.

He unclenches his hands, looking down to see he had dug his nails into the palms and was now bleeding,he sees a faint scar just beneath his sleeve he had forgot to ask her about. He collects his thoughts and calms himself before leaving the supply closet.

…..

"Shae? Are you okay?" she hears Sakura's voice on the other side of the bathroom stall

"No, Neji's an asshole" she says crying

"He doesn't have his memory, I'm sure whatever he did or said he didn't mean it" she says softly

"Listen, when he gets his memory back, it will just be one more thing to tease him for… or get something out of it" she says after Shae doesn't respond

"Are you talking about when Sasuke called you annoying?" she opens the door with a soft sob

"Yeah.." she raises a brow at her before crouching in front of her

"Being called annoying and being called a whore are two different fucking things Sakura" she says still trying to control her sobs

"He what?" she growls then stands up "I'll kill him" she hits the side of the stall making a huge dent

"He didn't actually say it, I told him if he did he wouldn't live passed thrity seconds" she wipes under her eyes

"Hm, ass…." She crosses her arms "Why was he-oh… supply closet?" she asks having received a complaint the one of them was "trashed" but nothing was stolen

"Yeah" she says nodding her head

"Couldn't you two do that somewhere else?" she says in a flat tone as Shae glares at her, she waves her hands

"He's an ass for almost asking such a dumb question but you're under a lot of stress and I was thinking maybe you can take your maternity leave" she says changing the topic

"She's two and in day care which she loves" she says with a sigh

"I know but you can still take it and have a few weeks to yourself and Hattie… Maybe when your not so angry, get Neji back into his routine of being a dad, it could help, take him to where you two used to go on your dates and special places, it'll come back eventually." She smiles softly

Shae wipes under her eyes again and stands up.

 _'_ _I do miss hattie a lot lately, maybe his old routine won't be so bad, he's only seen her once and he was more than kind to her…'_

"Okay" she nods

"Alright, come with me to my office and we'll sign them" she smiles

"Sign them now? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since he woke up with no memory" she wraps her arm aroud her shoulder

"Thanks Sakura"

"You can thank me by not using the closets for your escapades anymore, that's the fifth time Shae"

"Sorry, it just happened" she says with a small laugh

"It always "just happened" with you two" she rolls her eyes as Shae smiles

"This will be good for you, I know it"

…..

"What was she?" Neji asked as he walked into ten tens shop

"What?"

"Shae what was she before coming here?"

"She was a lot of things" Ten ten said thinking it over

"Like what?" he asked rubbing his temples beginning to get a headache

"A secretary, assistant.. her main job was singer-song writer. Why?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah… Tsk, Neji what did you do?" she crosses her arms

"Nothing she wouldn't tell me what her profession was"

"That better be all that is, we talk everyday"

"Where did I get this from?" he asked changing the subject showing his arm to Ten ten

"You should really ask Shae this not me" she sigh shaking her head

"Neji whatever it is you did, say you're sorry, because when you come out of this amnesia, I know for a fact you won't forgive yourself for hurting her and to be honest you hurt her before and she almost didn't forgive you for it, so apologize, don't make it worse" her voice sympathetic

"alright" he slowly turns and leaves

"Bye" she says softly, concern settling in

….

"Daddy" Hatsukoi exclaims standing up in the sand box, climbing out and running to Neji a few yards away

"Hattie" Shae says as she stands up as Neji picks her up walking over to her and Hatsukoi hugs him tightly

Shae tries taking Hatsukoi from him as he holds her hand

"I'm sorry for my careless assumption, it won't happen again" he looks into her still angry eyes but continues to let him hold her hand, she decides to forgive him since he was still kind to their daughter and apologized but most of all hoped the time together would bring him back

"It better not" she says in a low voice before turning back to the sand box and picking up her toy's placing them in Hatsukois bag

"Did you want to see where we live?" she asks as Hatsukoi looks at him smiling, he smiles softly at her

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind"

"Okay, honey it's time to go home" she says picking up her bag as Neji holds out his hand, she looks down at his out stretched hand and gives him the bag

"Thank you" she says as they walk home

"This is our house…" she says stopping short of walking through their small gate, she looks up at him as he looks over the house searching for any recognition.

She smiles at Hatsukoi as she stares at her happily resting her head on his shoulder, silently wishing she had the sane happiness to just have him near and not be aware for one second of their situation

He lets her walk into the house first, taking off her jacket and shoes as well as Hatsukoi's and walks down the hall

"You hungry? How about a snack?" she says softly before turning to him

"After she has her snack you read to her so her stomach can settle before she plays again" she looks up at him as he nods looking around

"Go ahead, it is your house too" she says with a smile as he looked uncertain

He walks through the house, it certainly looked lived in, organized, and he had found all of his clothes and weapons with her things in the same room with Hatsukoi's room only a few feet away, he finds his way to the kitchen where Hatsukoi was eating a small bowl of red color jello and some slices of banana.

"Daddy?" she says picking up a slice of banana and holding it out to him, he looks from her to Shae

"Honey-"

Thank you" he says holding out his hand as she dropped it it into his palm, she smiles and returns to eating her banana. When she turns her head he places the slice back on her tray, Shae smiles, when Hatsukoi would share and they always accepted but would put it back when she wasn't looking and having him still do small things like that without saying so gave her a little bit of hope. Maybe they could fall in love all over again and have it be simple and beautiful than difficult and tragic.

"Neji, would you go on a date with me?" she asked as he looked a bit stunned then down at Hatsukoi and back up at her and nodded

"Alight, and Hatsukoi?"

"Well we could bring her along or I can phone Ten Ten or Hinata, they almost always say yes because she's so easy to take care of" she kisses her head then tucking her hair behind her ear

"I think we should be alone " he says watching Hatsukoi push her empty bowl away

"Okay, I'll phone, did you want to read to her?"she asked as Hatskoi reached out for him

"Alright" he nods and helps her out of her seat then wiping hher hands and mouth with a napkin from the table

"You read to her in the living room, she has books on the end table" she says cleaning the high chair, he walks out of the kitchen and to the living room

….

"Is she always so kind hearted?" he asked as they were on their way to a restaurant

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?" she smiles at him

"She had seen the small cut on my hand and immediately said no owie and held her hand over it the way you would've then kissed it" he looks at her as her smile widens

"That's Hattie"

"Ten Ten said I should ask you how I got this scar"

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" she says in a creepy voice

"What?" he looks down at her slightly disturbed

"The joker, Batman- nevermind. Well Hatsukoi was in trouble and I needed a way to get to her and you offered yourself without hesitating. The reason you have that scar is because you cut open your own arm with a syringe needle you had just used on me and because it was tainted with my blood when I healed you it didn't heal completely like it should have.."

"Why would I need to cut open my arm to help you save her?"

"Well, I'm a jinchuriki and one of my abilities is teleportation which I need a lot of blood for… Does that bother you?" she stops to look at him

"No, why a syringe?"

"It didn't bother you the first time either" she smiled at him

"I was forbidden to leave the village without an escort and permission from Naruto because I ran and with my certain abilities it's.. unwise to wander around alone so when I came back that was one of the procedures a sedative but yours was filled with water and you used it so no one else would come near me to use the real thing…. And you brought me to our daughter" she said gently running her fingertips over the scar then looks up at him

"I did that for you?" he asked

"Mhm… You've done so much for me" she say in a low voice before continuing to walk

"Why did you run?" he asked as they entered the resturant

"There are things you wouldn't want to hear…. I would hate for you to gain your memories back with something that was… uncomfortable rather than with something that was happy, like our date or walks or Hattie…" she says walking into the restaurant

….

"How was it?" Tn ten askedn e other end of the line

"It was fine, he asked about our relationship, being a jinchuriki and Hattie… I took him to the pond and he didn't remember anything but that was only one place"

"Nothing?" she asked

"Not yet, he's been doing what he used too with Hattie and she loves him, I'm just happy he didn't push her away…."

"And you?"

"I think I bother him… and not how we first met he looks almost angry when I do certain things…"

"Like what?"

"When I swear I knew it bothered him before but he would ignore it or when I would tease him or if I look upset…. I seem to just piss him off and he walks away from me" she says softly into the phone

"You can curb your swearing a little more with him for now, Have you tired asking him?"

"Yes, he said it frustrates him when I look upset because he''s trying and he is but I can't help if I miss the little thing he used to do like make me coffee before I wake up or how he would smile at Hattie when she would call him. I miss him Ten Ten" her voice beginning to shake

"I know and I bet somewhere in there he misses you too…" she says softly listening to Shae cry on the other end.

Not knowing what else to say or ask her the only thing she could say was to hang on and give it time when it had already been over a month and still nothing not even a small feeling of recollection. All she could do for her friend was sit, listen, and wait.


	56. Chapter 56

"Where are you going?" Neji asked Shae as she was zipping up Hatsukois jacket

""The store for groceries, right baby?" she asked Hatsukoi as she doudble checked for her wallet

""na Nums" Hatsukoi nodded looking up at him then reaching up

"No, the store has more things than just na nums" she smiles leaning to her then kissing the top of her head

"No" she shakes her head as she looked at Neji while he picked her up

"I'll come with you, would you like that?" he asked Hatsukoi who nodded

"Yeah" she said softly as he smiles at her

"Sure, if you're not busy" he nodded pulling on his jacket and follows her out still holding Hatsukoi

"What's a na num?" he asked as Hatsukoi perks up at the word looking from him to Shae if they had anything

Shae smiles handing her a small plastic bag of honey coated cheerios

"It's easier to say than dessert for her cause she doesn't have all of her teeth yet, mostly anything sweet even if it's heathly she doesn't know the difference yet " she smiles…

"I see. Is it only groceries?"

"Yeah, she won''t need anything for a while"

They walk into the small market , it being the middle of the day there wasn't much people as there usually were during the weekend but being on leave gave them a lot of time to themselves

"Do you want to come with me or stay with daddy?" Shae asked Hatsukoi she looks up at him and lays her head on his shoulder

"Okay, I'll meet you in the middle" she hands him half the list and walks off to the right end of the store after kissing Hatsukoi.

Neji places Hatsukoi in the cart looking down at the list and walks to the left slowly collecting the items as Hatsukoi talks to him in her own way, he pauses and smiles at her as she smiles back then looks around on the shelf

"This" she says pointing to a jar of chocolate syrup

"I'm going to have to talk to Shae about the healthier na nums…"

"Please?" she says softly as he's about to keep walking, he looks down at her bright wide eyes as she held out her hand

"Daddy, um, please?" he sighs feeling the slightest tug at his heart as she asked again

"Alright, but only the small one" he says handing her a smallj jar she was able to hold with both hands

"That's right, show her who's boss" he hears behind him and a familiar laugh that sound like music to him

"Mommy, this" she says happily holding the jar out to her

"Yes baby I see" she says giving Neji an amused smile and put her bit of food in the cart

"She's only going to have it once a week, I don't see what's wrong with it" he says with a sljight blush

"I'm only teasing you, you should be used to it b y now, right Hattie?" she rests her hand on top of his and he sighs rubbing his thumb over her fingers, Hatsukoi looks up at her and nods then looks back down at the jar

"I almost have everything except for one thing" Shae says looking over her list he glances at it then takes it from her

"I seen it over here, I'll get it if you wanted to stand in line"

"sure" she smiles taking the handle and walks back down the aisle

"Were you good?" she asks holding a box of honey coated cheerios her eye widen and nods

"Hm, kay buut you should know I will ask daddy" she says opening the box and she holds out her hand Shae smiles giving her a few as they walk to the front to the cashier

"If you wanted a different box we can have someone get it for you" the cashier says looking at the opened cereal

"No that's okay my baby waned a snack so I opened it, but thank you" she says waving her hand and placing it on the counter along with the other groceries

"I'm sorry we're not allowed to sell opened items"

"What? Well what are you going to do with it?"

"Throw it out, it's opened"

"Yeah cause I opened it" she says in a flat tone

"Ma'am-"

"Ma'am?" Shae furrows her brow "Excuse you-"

"I'm so sorry she opened the cereal box, but our daughter was getting hungry and I know you are only doing your job, if you could this once?" Neji smiles

"I-I-"

"It will stay between us… please?" he asked still smiling

"Alright but my boss can't know" the cashier blushes quickly bagging and ringing up the total, Shae rolls her eyes and looks down at Hatsukoi with raised brows as she giggles at her expression

"Did daddy flirt with that woman in front of mommy?" she asked Hatsukoi after they left the store, who looks at Shae and nods

"Yeah" she says softly

"I wasn't flirting I was asking nicely, if I didn't it would' have turned into an argument and we would be banned from that store"

"Did he flirt?"

Hatsukoi looks at neji and she shakes her head then looks up a Shae and nods

"Yeah" she says softly Shae smiles

"Hattie are you trying to get me into trouble with your mother?" he asked her she shakes her head and looks up at Shae

"Yeah" she says softly and nods, Shae laughs holding her closer and kisses her head

"Hattie I love you, you're so funny" she smiles

"Doesn't even defend the person who bought the na nums"

Neji covers his eyes feeling a searing pain

'you shouldn't have-defend my honor-Neji'

"Neji, are you okay? What is it?" he opens his eyes to see Shae holding her hand to his temple, the warmth from her power calming his nerves

"Yeah, slight headache that's all" he keeps walking smiling at Hatsukoi letting her know he was fine as she looked concerned

As they walk back to their house he tries to force whatever that was back to the surface only able to catch an image of a lantern mixed noises of a crowd and Shae's voice, was that a memory? But of what? If he asked her it would give her hope of it returning but if it didn't, he would have to keep seeing her sad eyes when lately it was becoming less frequent every day and he really wanted her to stay happy. If he brought it up would it unravel all his efforts.

…..

"Lee?" Neji said as he caught his breath

"Yes, Neji?" he said lowering his water

"Have I ever talked to you about my relationship with Shae?... " he says in a low voice

"No, you are a private person Neji. Why do you ask? Are you remembering something?" he asked as his eyes widened and smiled

"No, I was hoping someone who wasn't female could share something I may have told them" he sighs heavily looking around the training field

"No, as I said you are a private person… You can ask Yamato and Sai, you had been on many missions with them since you returned"

"Thank you"…one more round?" he asked setting down his water

"I accept your challenge"

"No, Stop!" they hear a high pitched voice and crying, they stop mid fight turning to see Hatsukoi running to Neji and he picks her up her small tears running down her face

"No no no no" she cries holding up her hand to Lee

"Oh sweet heart Lee's not hurting Neji" Shae says softly rubbing her back as she still has light sobs and hugged him tightly

"Hattie I'm fine, see?" he smiles looking down at her as she pouts then hugs him again

"I could never hurt a friend of mine" Lee says as she turns to look at him still pouting

"I am sorry for frightening you Hatsukoi" he bows

"Lee, she knows, she's just protective of Neji and doesn't like fighting" Shae smiles at him then looking at Hatusukoi who was still looking at Neji concerned

"Okay my girl, look, he's fine" she says softly holding her hand to his arm as her power glows

"I thought you would come by later" he says to Shae

"We were but Hattie wanted to play ouside and we came earlier, sorry" she said rubbing Hatsukoi's back as she hugged Neji

"If only I had a camera to capture this family moment of bonding" Lee exclaims

'I don't know why I didn't think of it before, the pictures, of my birthday and Hatsukoi's!" she says excitedly,

"Thanks Lee" Shae hugs him then pulling Neji by the elbow, he picks up his water and follows her as she runs waving to Lee

"Bye Lee" Neji nods

"Good bye Neji, Hatsukoi" Lee nods and waves to her

"Bye' she mumbles still pouting then hides her face in neji's shoulder

' _I think she will be upset with me for a while'_ ' Lee thinks waving to them as they leave

….

"I'll get the pictures" Shae smiles taking off her shoes and jacket then running down the hall

Neji takes off his and Hatsukoi's jacket and shoes then walks to the kitchen, sitting her in her high chair, opening the fridge, grabbing a small muffin he had picked up for Hatsukoi early in the morning as he came back from his run.

Pouring her milk in her cup and sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier" he says placing the milk and muffin on her tray

"I didn't know you were there until you started to cry…. I'll be more careful" he says softly wiping a crum from her cheek

Shae waits listening to Neji talking to Hatsukoi, the shoe box full of pictures in her hands.

"I know, I don't have my memory back yet… but you should know.. you are very special to me. You are also very brave and reckless to stop a fight between two Jonin when you are only two…. You are very much like your mother…." He says in a low voice almost whispering to Hattie as Shae smiles and looks down at the box wondering if it was really that important to have all his memories. Other than having to take the teachers exam over again, he was taking his time with Hattie and he would approach Shae to have a conversation and picking up on her small daily routines and helping her just to be near her.

"Done" Hatsukoi says sotly Shae walks to the living room to wait for them

"Alright" he says wiping down her tray then her hands and face and takes her out of her chair and to the living room.

"This isn't all of it, Hinata has the rest" Shae says looking through the pictures

"I'll ask her for them later, how was your snack?" she asked Hatsukoi as she walked to the end table to pick up a book and brought It back to Neji. She looks at Shae and nods

"Na Num" she says as Neji picks her up and sits her next to him on the couch

"It was a orange and cranberry muffin"

"Her favorite" she smiles

"I remembered, Are you sure you want me to read this one to you again?" he asked glancing at Shae

"mmm yeah" she nods he smiles before opening the book again

…

"Hey, how is it with Neji?" Ten ten asked hesitingly

"Um…."

"What?" she asked concerned

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know if I care if he gets his memories back or not."

"Oh, that's new what changed your mind?"

"It feels like him now, he's doing little things for us and it's him just without the memories… He makes me happy, and whether he get's them back or not, I'm okay with it"

"Is he okay with it?"

"I didn't ask him, I know he's still trying and he's frustrated from time to time…"

"Maybe you can let him know there's no rush to get it back?"

"Yeah,… Ten ten, I'm sorry for always crying on the phone to you"

"Hm, I'm just glad both of you seem happier" she said relieved

….

"Neji?" Shae says looking in their bedroom

"Yes?" he turns to her holding Hatsukoi's bunny

"Was she digging around again?" she smiled sitting on the bed

"Yes she was, she was pulling down your dresses this time" he said with a smile looking at the bunny in hand

"Did I buy this for her? She keeps calling it Ne Ne" he walks up to her

"Yeah, it's her favorite toy, I'm a little surprised she's sleeping without it' she takes the bunny from him as he sat next to her "One time a kid bit her and their mom brushed it off like it was nothing and wouldn't apologize or even ask her kid too, and I was livid about it but you snapped me out of my burst of anger just being there and the next day you "asked" that woman to apologize to me and Hattie and she did….. I still don't know what you said to her, you wouldn't say" she smles turning towards him

I'm sorry, I don't-"

"No, I'm not telling you just in case you remember it…. I don't know how you'll feel about it but I'm okay if your memores come back and I'm okay if they don't" she said watching him look down from her

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Neji, I like being with you, don't you?" she moves closer to him

"Yes.." he turns his head to her

"Then be with us and don't worry or try to force them back" she says softly leaning in and kisses him

"Is that what you want?" he whispers cupping her cheek as she nodded

"Alright.." he kisses her, letting go of the snippet of sounds and images he had remembered a few days ago

…

Baby, I got a surprise to show you, come on" Shae smiles pulling on her jacket

"Shae, where are you taking her it's cold outside it's-"

"Shh, I'm going to show her" Shae says holding her hands over Hatsukois ears then helps her with her shoes

"No, she's going to get sick" he crouches down unzipping Hatsukois jacket, Shae picks her up

"We'll only be ten minutes" she smiles then whispers in Hatsukois ear, she looks at Shae then at Neji reaching out to him holding his face

"Um please?" she asked wide eyed unsure what she was asking for only doing as Shae asked, Nej's expression softens then he narrows his eyes at Shae

"Five minute's the tea is almost ready and her snack time is soon" he crosses hs arms

"Okay" Shae smiles then zips her jacket back up and runs to the back door holding her shoes and Hatsukoi

Neji follows them to the back grabbing his own jacket and shoes. Walking outside he sees Shae holding Hatsukoi as they both held out their hands letting the snow fall into the palms of their hands.

"wow" Hatsukoi says softly

"That's snow" she explained as neji walks up next to them

"Daddy, snow" she said holding out her hand to him, he smiles

"I see" he said giving Shae a questioning look why she was so excited

"Our first winter together" she said smiling at him

"Her first time seeing snow too" he tightens Hatsukois scarf then covers her hands with her mits

"Yeah, not much snow in Suna, so this is new for her… Maybe in a few days we can make snow angels and snowmen, kay?" she asked Hatsukoi who was still looking up at the sky watching the snow flakes falling

"Her nose is pink, we should go inside" he places his hand on her lower back leading her to the house

"If it's not too cold tomorrow maybe we can take her to the park" she says looking up at Neji

"If I said otherwise I'm sure you would have Hatsukoi to ask again" he smirks

"Probably" she smiles at him

….

What happened here?" Neji asked running his thumb over the scar on her side

"Jonin exam.. one of the machines malfunctioned my team mates got me out of the room but I still got hit, I ended up with a collapsed lung and massive blood loss, you got me to the hospital in time" she says softly watching him furrow his brow and cover her scar with his hand

"Why couldn't the medical nin help you there?"

"Pure chakra can't be used on me, if they tired I would've died right there, it splits open my skin. You knew that and only being taken to the hospital where they can stop it by hand was the only way to save me" she inches closer to him as he holds her close resting his forehead against hers

"That bothers you doesn't it?" she whispers looking at the frustration behind his eyes

"You almost died… That's something I should remember the moment I seen it and had felt grateful to have you still with me…. Instead I wondered how you got it" he frowns looking down

"Don't leave" she whispers as he begins to sit up

"I want you to stay with me.." he lies back down searching her face for the same frustration he felt, only seeing a calm stillness as he laid next to her.

 _Is she really okay with this? I want to keep her happy and if getiing them back makes her happy… I love you and because of that I owe it to you to keep trying… If I said it to you would you say it back because you feel the same way or would you say it because of what we been through before the amnesia…. no matter the time or place I would keep falling in love with you…'_

He pulls the covers up, covering her shoulder as she began to fall asleep in his arms

…..

"I'll drop off Hatsukoi at Ten Tens and we'll have the day to ourselves" Shae smile as she kissed him

"She doesn't mind?" he raises a brow at her

"No, I asked her yesterday and she planned to take her to a few places since it hasn't been too cold outside"

"Alright, I'll stay here and clean up the mess"

"Thank you" she smiles putting on Hatsukois hat and scarf

"Off to Ten tens, say bye"

"Bye" she says from behind her scarf, only her big ocean eyes showing looking at Neji

"Bye Hattie, be good for Ten ten" he says putting on her mits for her

"No" she says softly

"I'll see you in a while" she smiles picking up her baby bag and leaving

He walks into the kitchen cleaning and wiping down the tables and counters then checking the bedrooms, saving the living room for last, aside from being in her bedroom or digging through Neji and Shae's bedroom Hatsukoi's favorite place was the living room which held most of her toys and books and because of it was the messiest.

He sighs, picking up her toys then her books, seeing a small black book with music notes on it. Not remembering ever reading Hatsukoi that particular book he flips through it reading a few things here and there, reading what seemed to be poems and randm thoughts he looks at the font seeing Shaes name written across it, he opens the most recent entry

 _"_ _Electric"_

 _Your love is electric  
Your touch is a thunder bolt  
A rushing through my veins  
It's lightening striking down, our loves the hurricane  
Your fingers touch my back and it shivers down my spine  
I'm seeing flashes, I feel him on my mind  
The windows to my world were blinding me to see  
Your energy's alive, I finally can breathe  
I'm feeling intoxicated, and I'm blacking out  
I'm losing power, you come back around  
Lost in paradise, the tensions real  
Locked into your eyes, this electric feel  
Oh no, my heart has stopped, bring me back to life  
Deep inside, I feel the spark, bring me back ro life  
Our souls collide, we're born to shine, lets dance tonight  
Your love is electric  
Just line me up_

He reads it over again unfolding the bottom corner and seeing "For Kokoum" he smirks remembering Shae telling him how they first met and she only called him that to bug him further and realizing he had found her music book she had lost recently. He closes the book and places it on the table, picking up the rest of the toys and some paper checking each piece to make sure it wasn't important.

 _Am I meant to sit here and take it  
When you promised me  
I would be the one you would never leave  
Can't believe I fell for what you said  
What did I do to deserve for you shut me out  
Did I love too much? Is that what this is about?  
Fuck you, I hate you  
I love you, I need you  
Cause I'm dying here  
You were lying that it's you and I forever  
now you make me shiver in the light  
Cause I'm dying here  
And I'm crying for the you that I remember  
but now you make me shiver  
you're so cold_

He stares at the paper, noticing it was ripped along the side he opens Shae's music book and finding it was torn out right next to the one he had just read. He places it back into the book, closing it, wondering how long ago she had written it, it was right next to her most recent entry. Did she still feel that way, was she lying to him about not needing his full memory back?

…..

"So that's everything, oh and Neji doesn't like it if she has more than one cookie or dessert a day, I don't know how he knows but he does" she says shrugging

"Probably because you always give in when she asks" Ten ten says helping Hasukoi with her shoes

"Well when she says 'mommy um I lub you' I can't help it I just melt" She smiles crouching down and kissing the top of her head

"Well now I know what to look out for if she asks"

"Yeah she doesn't ask often anyway so an extra na num here and there isn't so bad"

"Did you plan anything?"

"No, we thought we would just spend the day together, he might've but we'll see… okay, Hattie be good, I love you" she kisses her again

"I lub you" she says softly looking from her to Ten ten

"She's so cute" ten ten says sighing

"Told you it was hard saying no" she laughs standing back up, Ten ten walks into the other room with her before Shae leaves.

She walks back home and into the house, looking for Neji and finding him in the living room.

"Hey, was there anything you wanted to do?" she smiles sitting next to him, curling her legs underneath her

"I think we need some time a part" he says staring at the floor

"What?"

"I'm going to move back to the manor for now"

"What why?" she asked confused as to where that was coming from

"I think it's better for all of us" he stands up

"Better for us how? By not having you here? That doesn't make any sense-"

"I'm done playing house with you. I thought I could keep this going but I can't, I never asked to be a father to a child you chose to care for, for three months I have been trying to feel the same way you said I had and I don't. When I said I liked being wtih you too, I meant I liked being intimate with you… nothing more" he hears a small sob behind him then seeing her run passed him, fighting with everything he had not to run after her, telling her he didn't mean it, he only said it because he knew how much not remembering hurts her.

"Get the fuck out!" she screams at him, throwing a duffle bag at him, then running back to their room and slamming the door, he stops himself before his hand reaches the handle, listening to her cry as he begins to feel sick for what he had just done.

As he leaves the house and walks back to his clan he keeps telling himself it had to be done, she was only reminded of who he used to be with her and she didn't see him how he is now. Every step away from her, from Hatsukoi he felt he was losing a part of himself, eventually making it back to his clan and his old room, he silently closes the door, sinking to the floor, trying to control the growing sick feeling in his stomach.

…..

She lies in bed wondering how she didn't see this coming. She had talked and reassured him everytime he asked about something that happened between them and he would accept it. Rifling through her memories for when he wasn't trying or being kind towards them. She covers her face with her pillow trying to push what he said out of her mind before Ten Ten brought Hatsukoi back.

She sits up, turning her attention to the closet a few articles of his clothing left on the floor, she looks away trying to keep herself from crying all over again, feeling stupid for thinking they could make it work and that their love could be ignited all over again.

She slowly walks to the kitchen to begin making dinner for Hatsukoi not feeling hungry though she hadn't eaten that day, seeing the mail on the table she looks through the bills and flyers then coming across a small envelope.

 _I will be in the Leaf village in a few days  
Batman_


	57. Chapter 57

' _I should burn this bed….. I should burn the rest of his shit'_ she thinks looking at the closet from the bed.

Her eyes wandering bazck to the pillow next to her, the image of Neji facing her while he slept burned into her memory, how he would open his eyes and slowly reach out to move her hair behind her ear then down to her chin as he kissed her 'good morning'. Feeling a flash of anger she hits his pillow knocking ii off of the bed.

A few days had passed since Neji thought it was best to leave them. She had managed to convince Ten Ten there was nothing wrong and none of their friends had caught on yet, at least she hoped they didn't.

"Time to get up" she says softly picking up Hatsukoi as she opens her eyes looking at Shae then falling back asleep as she held her

"You're tired too?... That's okay, mommy's tired too…" she says walking back to her room and crawling into bed, curling up with Hatsukoi and covering both of them with a blanket

"We can stay here all day if it's okay with you.." she whispers

…..

 _'_ _I've always wanted my mothers eyes''  
"why would you want that?' he smiled as she looked up at him  
'They were beautiful, they looked like liquid chocolate, I have my dads instead…' she says smiling as she glanced up at him then back down to their hands as she felt his toughened skin against her fingertips  
'I love your eyes' he whispers with a small smile as she looks back up at him  
"and I love-'  
'Shae don't ruin this moment' he says in a flat unamused tone as she laughs  
'I wasn't going too… I was going to say I love when you hold me like this, that's all I swear' she smiles  
'I wanted to ask-'_

Neji opens his eyes, shutting off his alarm, and stares at the time. He had been having the same dream over and over since leaving Shae and Hatsukoi, unsure if it was a dream or a memory, always unable to see passed her or hear any other noise other than both of their movements and voices as they laid in bed.

He had asked both Yamato and Sai if he ever talked about Shae to them but only received puzzled looks and 'no' responses with you're a private person, it seemed being a private person was coming back to bite him hard. Everyday he would check up on Shae and Hatsukoi, noticing they were spending a lot of time in their pajamas and staying inside, instead of going to the park or for a walk. Except for today, she had dressed both her and Hatsukoi, watching them leave, then dropping Hatsukoi off with Hinata outside Naruto's office, as she left for another building.

"Hi Neji" Hinata said stopping as Hatsukoi perked up and smiled calling for him as she reached out, he held out his arms and takes her

"Hi Hinata" he said holding Hatsukoi close as she hugged him tight

"They're in the meeting room already if you were looking for them" she says with a small smile "I know you were going to join Shae in the spring so you might want to join them" she says hesitating as she held out her hands to Hatsukoi

"Right" he nods "I have to go, stay with Hinata and be good. Bye Hattie" he said kissing the top of her head and giving her back to Hinata

"Bye daddy" she says softly and waves as Hinata continues on her way, he walks towards where Shae had left and knocks on the door to see Naruto.

"Hey, you made it, good" he steps aside and lets him in, seeing Gaara, Shae, Kankuro, Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma standing around a large table with maps on the table, he walks to the opened chair across from Shae on the opposite side.

Gaara watching his movements for a few seconds as they make eye contact then looks down at the maps before speaking.

"Who are you most comfortable having with you in the field?" Gaara asked as he turned his attention to Shae on his right next to him

"I think having Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma with me during the time we try to capture the enemy is best. I don't have to ask what theyre thinking if something goes wrong or if we try something else mid fight" she says scaning the maps, not bothering to look up at Neji

"Hm, Neji and Kankuro will lead the second group and help you if you need it-" Naruto says as Shikamaru walks in

"The rest of the Kage are on line" Shikamaru said turning on a screen on the wall

"Hi" the Mizukage smiles and waves as does Shae

"It's been a while" she says

"It has, did you receive my present?" he asked brow raised

"I did and Hatsukoi loves it thank you"

"Good, I wasn't sure what to get a two year old and you had just moved" he says thinking

"Can we get back to why we're here?" the Raikage says leaning back in his chair

"Sure and thank you Raikage and Tusuchikage for your gifts too. She loves that star lamp and childrens books"

"You got her a lamp?" the tusuchikage looking at the Raikage

"She's still a kid and kids are afraid of the dark, you got her books?"

"What's wrong with books?" she asked crossing her arms

"I think we're getting off topic again. How are preperations on your end?" Naruto asked

"There's still no pattern to the attacks and I have a small faction set aside for when we try here" the Mizukage nods

"Us too" the tusuchikage says

"Same here" the Raikage nods

"Right, we'll start with the most recent attacks and lure them out that way, hopefully they bite" Naruto says

"Should anything go wrong, her team mates know what to do." Shikamaru adds

"Her blood sacrifice, that would be interesting to see" the Raikage says

"It will only be used if there are no other means of escape" Gaara said before going into further detail of medical nin that ill accompany them, Shikamaeu adding to the conversation of more of her abilities and straining the fact should she be hit with a justsu abolutely no chakra should be used on her.

She stays quiet for most of the meeting, listening to each kage had to say while she refused to look at Neji, after the meeting he leaves as she took her time leaving.

;;;;

"Hey, how's it going?" Ten ten asked

"Okay" Shae says watching Hatsukoi walk around the living room then sit down and yawn next to her stuffed animals

"I seen Neji earlier and he was walking back towards his clan"

"Mhm"

"Was there a reason why he was headed there?" she askd slowly

"To check on his uncle? He is really old you know'

"Shae, somethings wong what is it?"

"I have to go my call waiting is going off-bye" she says quickly and hanging up, the phone rings a few seond later, Hatsukoi looking over to her tired

"Hello?" she answers waving Hatsukoi to her, she stands up and walks over to her raising her arms

"Hi, are you busy?" she hears Gaaras voice on the other end. Hatsukoi snuggling up in her arms with Ne Ne her eyes immediately become heavy

"No, Hattie's falling asleep, I thought you were Ten Ten for a second" she says in a low voice

"Is she there sleeping? You sound like you are whispering"

"She is… But I can still talk if you don't mind me talking like this" she says lying down on the couch holding Hatsukoi close

She won't be disturbed?" he asked

"No, she's a heavy sleeper… we haven't been sleeping regularly"

"Why is that?" he asked concern in his voice

"Still adjusting…" she says softly not giving him a real answer

"Hm, I see, how is your gift?" he asked not pushing her for more detail

"My plant is good, we had a mishap with Hattie, she wanted to touch the flowers but touched a spike by accident, I put it on a high shelf away from her because it's now an owie as she says"

"I'm sorry my gift caused her pain" he said softly

"It was an accident, she likes it from afar…. Far far away" she says with a small laugh, she hears a deep short 'hm' happy to hear him laugh in his own way

"Gaara, I'm glad you phoned" she said relieved she didn't have to talk about Neji

…..

"How was your day?" Shae asked Hatsukoi as they left the hospital

"Yeah" she says nodding

"oh it was good?" she smiled looking up to see Ten ten "That's nice"

"Why did you hang up like that?" she asked crossing her arms, clearly upset

"I don't want to talk about Neji" she says adjusting Hatsukois hat

"Why not? What happened, I thought everything was great"

"Well it wasn't, not for him anyway" she said beginning to feel tears sting her eyes and walks faster

"Shae, I'm sure if you talked to him-"

"Stop. Just stop-"

"No, this is only temporary and you guys can't just throw it away-"

"I didn't throw anything away, he left us!" her voice cracking "He made it clear he doesn't want us, he said he was done playing house, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love hattie, he thought of us as just playing house" she said as her pented up sadness came to the surface and her tears got the best of her. Hatsukoi looks up at Shae crying and begins to whimper at seeing her mom cry then turns her attention to Ten ten as the culprit for her moms sadness

"Bad!" she yells reaching out and hitting Ten tens shoulder then looking at Shae still crying "Mommy owie"Hatsukoi cries hugging Shae

"Hattie" Ten ten says surprised by her soft hit

"I can't talk about this" she holds Hatsukoi close as she walks off leaving Ten ten standing on the sidewalk

"Honey, Ten ten's not bad, she didn't hurt mommy.." she says rubbing her back as she walked up the stairs to Hhinatas

"Hey" Shae says as Hinata opens the door

"Hi, we were going to have lunch soon, did she eat?" she asked as Shae helped take off Hatsukois outside shoes and jacket

"No, she had a snack earlier.."

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked noticing her slightly puffy eyes

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a cold… be good for Hinata" she kisses Hatsukois head before she leaves

She runs home digging through her bedroom, finding what she was looking for and leaves, walking fast, her emotions on high as her thoughts were racing, she bangs on the door in front of her.

"Shae, what-"

"Why did you send these to me?" she demands pushing her way passed Gaara into his room

He stares at the letters in her hand before closing the door and turning back to her.

"I had written those letters for you to understand my perspective and form a new trust and relationship between us" he answers honestly, folding his hand together in front of him as he watches her

"There won't be a new relationship or trust or whatever it s you think these letters were doing" she throws them at his feet "Do you want to know why? I loved you Gaara, and I don't care what anyone thinks or says because I did. I loved you and I wanted the things you did and I sent Neji away for us and I was preparing to leave Konoha to be with you in Suna but then I found out what you did and I can't forgive that…. You hurt me more than you realize…" she covers her face crying

' _Why am I so hard to love…'_ she sits on her knees continuing to cry

Gaara slowly approaches her, moving the letters onto the hallway table in a neat stack then kneels in front of her.

"I understand and I will live with that for the rest of my life" he says softly, sloiwly reaching for her as she looks up at him, tears running down her cheeks

"Then why bother" she says trying to control her sobs

"For a new form of trust-"

"No, why did you send them to me"

"I told you, it's"

"No, why"

"I wanted… I was hoping" he says wiping her tears

"what?" she asked as he looked down away from her

"For what?" she asked again and he looked up at her conflicted when she asked again then kissed her

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked as he pulled away to look at her face,

"No" he said as his voice held a deeper tone, taking her question as permission to advance further he pulls her into a deeper kiss and pushes her to the floor a moan leaving her lips as he stops to search her face

"I need you" he whispers

As she nods and breaths a 'Me too' he returns to their kiss. She didn't hesitate when he ripped her dress from her body, she didn't ask him to slow down when he thrust into her.

While she wanted him as her comfort she would arch her back less for Gaara not to hit her sweet spot, having Gaara's touch nearly rival Neji's made her think of him when all she wanted was to forget for a few minutes, only to have him lift her hips and adjust his aim. Noticicng what she was doing he turns her to face him, she sits on his lap straddling him.

"Look at me" he says softly holding her chin, she opens her eyes looking into his concerned ones

"He kisses her softly as she rocks her hips slowly, everytime she would try to close her eyes or look away he would ask her to look at him. If she didn't to him it felt she mind as well have been a million miles away.

Gaara picking her up then takes her to the bedroom, lying her down as he gently kisses her, his touch gentle and warm as his hands caressed her sides, down her body, her eyes searching his at the sudden chamge of pace, gaining her full attention. He pushes into her slowly shivering at her small gasp of pleasure, she holds him closer, her hands on his back as her fingertips dug into him. He thrusts deeper into her,burying his face into the crook of her neck listening to her soft moans and her breathing becoming heavier as she tensed up underneath him. He lifts his head pushing harder into her as she was close, picking up his pace anting to reach her climax at the same time, his kiss muffling the moans of his name, releasing into her as she reaches hers.

She catches her breath turning on her side to face Gaara as he laid next to her.

Gaarra looks up at her, knowing she was living with Neji Hyuga and his accident, as for why she came to his door to yell at him and encouraged him to take her he asked softly.

"How badly did he hurt you?"

She immediarely begins to cry in his arms, not saying a word of what had happened, letting her cry as he waited patiently for her to calm down.

"Come with me to Suna" he whispers

…

Ten Ten walks through the village searching for Neji, torn between wanting to defend her best friend and wanting to know why he would do such a thing. She checks the training areas then his clan, unable to find him in his usual spots she decides to check the pond Shae told her about as a last resort before giving up for the day. She finds the small entrance leading to the pond, she finds Neji crouched down next to a small circle of stones. He turns towards her as if expecting someone else then looks down back to the stones.

"Ten Ten.." he says still staring at them

"Neji… What are you doing?" she asked almost in a defeated tone

"I'm busy right now Ten ten" he said looking toward the ice covered pond

"With what? Neji, why did you say that to her? Why would you just abandon them" she says watching him as he walked along the pond to the boulder

"Because I'm trying.." he said dusting the snow of part of the boulder

"Trying how? By destroying your entire relationship ?! your family?" she nearly yells at him

"It hurts her not to remember anything about us" He snaps at her "I can't concentrate with you being here" he turns back to the boulder feeling the rock under his hand as he closed his eyes

"The way you're treating her, hurts her now, she doesn't care if you don't remember… Neji" Ten ten walks over pulling at his arm to get him to pay attention

"stop" he sayspulling away

"Neji listen to me" she pulls at him harder

"Stop it Ten ten" he snaps yanking his arm away

"No, I won't let you do this to her or yourself!" she yanks at his arm, he turns pushing her away out of instinct she blocks his push and hits him back, Neji counters her moves using his air palm aiming at her stomach she blocks, being sent flying backward by the force of his hit, skidding across the ice of the pond as it cracks from her landing.

"Ten Ten!" he runs forward knowing the ice wasn't frozen soild, then falling to his knees as his head feels it's about to split open.

 _''_ _You must be really fun at-A date?-tin man has a heart-Get the fuck out of my-I'll make it up to you-Neji I-why are you so okay-daddy, mommy-happy birthday –I love you… Neji I love you'_

 _'_ _You wanted to ask what?'  
Hm?' Neji looks up at her  
"You started to ask something but you stopped'  
'I wanted to ask how would you feel if I told you I love you more than you would ever know' he said as she smiled  
'What if I said I feel the same way?' she whispers  
'it would terrify me'  
"Why's that?' her smile fading  
"I would spend every day hoping it wasn't a dream' he smiles as hers returns and she inches closer  
'well, it's not… It took us a while but we're here now and I love you"  
'I love you too… I'll never be tired of hearing you say it' he kisses her  
Don't leave' she whispers against his lips  
'I won't'_

"Neji" he hears in the distance and being shaken, he looks up his vision returning

"Ten Ten?" he says as she holds him up

"Yeah, are you alright?" she asked helping him stand to his feet

"Perfect" he said with a laugh "Thank you Ten Ten… I have to go" he uns to the path leading to the street

"Thank you for what?.." she watches him run leaving her confused

…..

Shae walks home, slowly taking off her jacket and shoes, having a shower then walks to her bedroom dressing again, she sits on the side of her bed thinking of what Gaara had just asked her.

 _'_ _To Suna?. But the house and my friends.. Ten Ten.. Neji-no why would he even care, he couldn't love us a second time and Hattie is still small she can make new friends''_

Shes snapped out of her thoughts hearing knocking at the front door, she slowly answers it.

"Who is it?" she asked keeping the door closed

"Shae open the door please?" she freezes hearing Neji's voice

She stares at the door then hears a light jingle and keys being inserted into the lock, the bolt opening then the door.

"There's nothing for you here and I already had the papers sent to your clan for your part of the house to have it signed over to me" she holds out her hand for his keys forgetting to change the locks

"I remember" he said closing the door

"Good so where are they? I still need to-" she's cut off by his kiss, pushing her down the hall

"Get the fuck off me, I'm not some booty call just because you're horny!" she yells at him trying to escape his arms

"I love you" he said ignoring her comment as she still struggled against him

"I said get off!" she screams

"Your favorite storie is 'Pocahontas', your favorite color is red when you prefer to wear green, Asuma told me to stay away from you if I couldn't treat you like a real girlfriend, the biggest mistake you ever made was giving up our daughter to protect her, I didn't want you reading that bedtime storie to Hattie about that woman living in a shoe, and I hated being away from you and Hattie…. " he stops as Shae stops struggling he looks at her stunned and uncertain expression

"Neji?.." she breathes searching his face, he nods pulling her closer to him

"I love you more than you will ever know" her eyes widen at his words, instantly remembering the conversation they had early in the morning the day he left

"You left us" she whispers letting him hold her, scared this was all some cruel joke

"I will always come back to you, both of you like I promised" he leans down kissing her, completely over whelmed and out of tears, a dry sob leaves her lips as she pulls away

"Don't you ever leave us again, I mean it Neji" she said a slight whimper to her voice as she pushed his chest looking up at him

"I won't, I promise" he says following her as she stepped backwards leading him to their bedroom

Forgetting about how hard the day had been for her, concern over Hatsukoi, Suna and the fact the Kazekage was still in the leaf village. Only focused on his touch, his breathing and his kiss as he made love to her.

"I missed you" she said as they lay in bed tangled in the bed sheet and each other

"I missed you too…. I missed you every day" he whispers moving her hair behind her ear before kissing her

"why did you leave if you missed us?" she asked still hurting from his words

"I'm sorry for what I said, if I hadn't you would've asked me to stay if I told you I read what you had written in your music book…. I knew how much not remembering hurt you and I thought being away from me would ease your pain while I kept trying to get them back"

"It didn't…"

"Did it still hurt you to know I couldn't remember us?" he asked softly she remains quiet for a while before answering

"What you said it's still not okay…"

"I know"

She sits up moving to the edge of the bed,

"Shae, I'm sorry I really am" Neji says pulling her around the waist back into bed, she turns to face him

"Hm? I know.. I have to pick up Hattie soon. Hinata is babysitting while I ran some errands which I didn't do…" she sighs

"I didn't realize I was keeping you from finishing your errands. I will come with you to pick up Hattie" he said with a small smile then letting her go

"Sure, I think she'll be happy to see you" shesmiles, getting up from the bed and redressing

Together they walk to Naruto and Hinata's, half way Neji holds out his hand for her, she looks down and holds onto him.

"There's my baby!" Shae says smiling as Hatsukois runs towards them running passed shae to Neji

"Daddy, um, I lub you" she says softly hugging Neji as he picked her up

"I love you too" he whispers taking her jacket from the coat rack and putting it on her

"Thanks Hinata" Shae said as Hinata handed her Hatsukois baby bag

"Oh you're welcome, she was too excited to nap and she had a snack a few minutes ago"

"Say bye to Hinata" Shae said kissing Hatsukois cheek

"Bye" she said waving her hand

"Bye" Hinata smiles as they leave

The entire time back at their house Neji spends his time with Hatsukoi, playing, reading, feeding and putting her to bed, while Shae watched and cleaned up after Hatsukoi.

"Um" she hesitates as he follows Shae to their room

"Did you want me to stay in the spare room or to leave?" he asked as she stopped

"No, I want you to stay with me" she steps closer wrapping her arms around his neck

"I need a little time to adjust to everything if that makes sense… It's a lot to take in"

"I understand" he says holding her close

"Come to bed?" she asked walking backwards as he smiled

"Of course"

…..

"I need to… see Gaara for something"she said as her and Neji laid in bed as they always did before Hatsukoi would wake up

"I'm uncomfortable with him…" he said in a low voice.

After telling him she had been with Gaara and explaining how unloved, unwaned she felt, she had intentionally sought out his affe **c** ton. Even though she made it clear it was her who sought him out he still felt he should have turned her down. Also uncomfortable with the fact had she come to him in that situation he most likely would' have done the same thing.

"I know, I won't be long…" she stops talking seeing how quiet he was as he rubbed her fingers then kissing then

"To tell him no?" he looks up at her

"Yeah… That's all" he nods not saying another word

As Hatsukoi wakes Neji leaves the bed, she closes her eyes and running her hand over the warmth of his side of the bed he had just left. Then she dresses for the day before joining Hatsukoi and Neji in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back… I promise" she says standing beside him as be made Hatsukois oatmeal

"Alright" he leans down pausing before glancing over his shoulder at Hatsukoi making sure she wasn't watching before he kissed her

She walks to where Gaara was staying hoping he didn't leave yet, knocking on the door, he answers a few seconds later. He steps aside, letting her in, she closes the door before collecting her thoughts.

"I can't go with you to Suna" she says softly

"He came back to you" e said barely above a whisper, she nods

"Yeah…, Gaara, I want you to be happy even without me, I still want that for you…" she said as he stepped closer, lifting his hand to her chin as he stared into her eyes

"I want you to be happy too… I would never want you to be unhappy" he opens his mouth slightly before closing it, deciding some things were better left unsaid

"Goodbye Gaara…. I'll see you soon" she whispers as he leans his forehead against hers

"Goodbye Shae" he whispers, then straightens up then lets her go

She smiles and nods before leaving, sitting at the bottom of the building stair well wiping underneath her eyes and checking her reflection in her compact before heading home, finally letting go of the possibility of what could've been,

 **A/N: Just letting you know not the last Gaara chapter, for any reader who's a little heart broken right now.**


	58. Chapter 58

58

"I don't feel good… can you get Hattie?" Shae asked Neji as she fought to stay awake

"Sure" he say feeling her forehead then covering her up with the blanket

"I'll call Sakura and ask her to stop by" he says as Shae nods turning over and going back to bed

"Moommyyy… moommyyy…" Hatsukoi gasps "Daddy!" she said excitedly holding up her arms, Neji smiles picking her up from her crib

"Good morning Hattie, I love you" he says softly walking to the kitchen

"I lub you too" she said as he placed her in her high chair

He hears running down the hall and bathroom door slamming shut as Shae was getting sick. He picks Hatsukoi back up and walks to the living room, dialing Sakuras number, obiviously unable to put it off until Hatsukoi had her breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Neji, can you stop by on your way to work?" he asked as Hatsukoi tries taking the pone,

"Um Help!" Hatsukoi uells, then hearing a loud 'AWW!" from the receiver

"Sure, I'll be right there" she says

"Thank you" he hangs up

"Where did you learn that word? Day care?" he asked her as she nods and he walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door

"I called Sakura, she'll be here in a while" he waits then hears the toilet flushing

"Okay, thank you…" the water running and shutting off s she walks out, her cheeks flushed and tired

"I'll bring you something, stay in bed" he said as she slowly walked back to their room nodding

"Make it cold?" she says as she covers up

As they wait for Sakura, he feeds then dresses Hatsukoi, hearing a kock at their door he answers it, Hatsukoi closely following him.

"Hi, I'm assuming it's Shae who's sick" she says taking off her shoes and jacket

"Yes, she's been sick since yesterday, she's extremely tired and gets sick every few hours, she hasn't eaten either-"

"Help" Hatsukoi says walking up to Sakura, Sakura smiles crouching down

"Okay where's mommy?" she smiles holding out her hand for Hatsukoi, she hold onto her fingers pulling her along, her tiny legs walking fast to Shae and Neji's room.

"Hey" Sakura said sitting next to Shae with her medical bag, pulling out a stethoscope

"Breathe in deep and exhale slowly" she says as Shae does so, then moving to check her eyes, throat and temperture

"You're a little warm, what did you eat the past few days?"

"Soup, curry and rice,and I mostly ate at home, nothing out of the ordinary" Hatsukoi trying to climb into bed with her, Sakura helps her up

"Well, I hate to say it but it just sounds like the flu, some of the other nurses have it, we can take blood work tomorrow if you're okay to come in on your day off?" she asked rubbing hand sanitizer over her hands then throwing the small bottle back into her bag

"Yeah, I can do that" she smiles snuggling up to Hatsukoi under the covers

"I suspected it was the flu, I wanted to make sure" Neji said following Sakura to the front door

"You're doing fine, it's good you called, she's stubborn sometimes. Oh and give her this, it's vitamin water, it should also help with her nausea" she said gving Neji two plastic bottles , he reads the label and instructions carefully

"Neji?" Sakura starts then pauses as he looks up at her

"Yes?"

"..You… You're doing good. That's all" she smiles and nods as she leaves happy to see him showing concern over his small family. Neji walks ack to the bedroom opening one of the bottles

"Drink this" holding the bottle out to her seeing Shae's disgusted expression

"What is it?"

"Those vitamin water's we give to little kids who come in with dehydration"

"and?" he asked still holding it out to her, covers Hatsukoi's ears

"We give it to little kids because it tastes like a skittle took a shit in your mouth it's so sweet" she says cringing as she looked at the bottle then up at his disturbed expreassion and sighs walking away

"If you don't eat the rice or oatmeal I'm making you, you will drink it" he said turning to look over his shoulder at her

"Yeah" Hatsukoi says nodding

"There Hattie said so, try telling her no" he smirks then walks to the kitchen

"Hattie" Shae whines as she looks up at her mom

"Yeah!" she says and smiles

"Ugh damn it… why you so cute?" she whines burying her face into her pillow, Hatsukoi smiles then gently pats Shae's head for her attention and lays her head next to hers. Shae smiles turnig to her

"I love you Hattie"

"I lub you, um, mommy" she said softly playing with Shae's long hair

…

"Let's go" Shae said helping Hatsukoi with her shoes

"No, mommy" she whines pushing away her hands and stepping back, looking at the shoes she was holding

"Why not?" she asked still holding the shoes

"They oogly' she pouts and shakes her head

Shae gasps "They are not oogly, they are pretty" Shae said furrowing her brow

"What is it?" Neji asked walking down the hallway holding Hatsukois bag

"She said they're oogly" Shae frowns looking up at him, he crouches next to Hatsukoi

"Shae you know she doesn't like that checkered pattern.." he sighs taking the shoes from her

"But they're so cute, they have a bow and a little gem in the middle"

He looks down at the shoes in his hand, not seeing anything wrong with her small winter boots he looks at Hatsukoi still pouting.

"I think they're pretty" he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him then down at the shoes, and slowly walks to him, hugging him around the neck. He lifts up one of her legs, pulling one shoe ihen the other

"Of course" she rolls her eyes, he smirks as she holds Hatsukkoi as he dresses in his own jacket and shoes

"You're a little daddy's girl aren't you?" Shae says wrapping a scarf around Hatsukoi

"Yeah" she says softly Shae smiles at her respoe as does Neji

"You seem a lot better than yesterday" he points out as they walk to the hospital to meet Sakura

"I am, I don't feel as sick or feverish but no harm in being checked out" she smiles

…

"You're not hungry?" Neji asked as Shae pushes around the food in her bowl watching Hatsukoi eat

"Uh, not really, I'm more tired if anything.." she said forcing herself to eat

"Are you feeling alright? You've been tired lately" he said watching her eat slowly

"Yeah, Sakura said I need to take an iron supplement, it's lower than usual which is why I'm so tired" she shrugs

"Hm" he nods

"Did you want to have a nap with mommy after?" she asked Hatsukoi who nods then shakes her head

"Too bad cause it's nap time after we eat" she yawns

"I'll watch her while you sleep"

"Weren't you going to train?"she rubs her eye

"I can tomorrow, you're clearly over tired… You should go to bed" he says in a soft tone as Shae tries to stifle another yawn

"Thank you" she smiles

….

""Neji?"

"Yes? Sakura?" he asked as he answered the phone

"Oh, Hi, where's Shae?" she asked hesitating

"She's sleeping, why?"

" No reason can you get her to phone me after she wakes up?"

"Sure.." Is she alright? He asked finding it odd she sounded like she was hesitating

"Yeah everythings fine she just needs to come in for her shot that's all" she laughs

"Oh, I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up" he relaxes

"Ha ha yeah, sorry about that"

"It's fine, I'm glad she's alright, good bye Sakura"

"Bye" she hangs up

"Shae sleepily walks into the living room, sitting next to him as he hangs up.

"Who was that?" she asked curling up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her.

"Sakura, reminding you of your shot" he says looking down at her as she fights to stay awake

"Hm…" she nods watching Hatskoi play with her blocks

…

"I should stop eating na nums with Hattie" she mumblws, looking at her stomach in the mirror seeing the slightest bump to her other wise flat stomach, she sighs heavily then lifting her dress the rest of the way and zippering it up

"ll be back in a while, bye my baby" she smiles kissing the top of Hatsukoi's head, she waves with her mouth full and spoon in her hand"

"Bye" she kisses Neji

"No mommy, my daddy" Hatsukoi says pouting then crossing her arms

"Awe, okay your daddy" she smiles and tries kissing her head only to have Hatsukoi moce away from her

"Oh, I made her mad" she says pretending to pout

"Hattie say good bye to your mother" Neji says raising a brow to her, still amused with her possessive nature towards both of them, when she would catch Neji kiss Shae good bye she would also get mad at him claiming that was her mommy.

"Bye" she says still pouting then pirecing her lips together, kissing Shaes cheek as she leans in

She smiles and leaves them to their breakfast, the cool winter morning air settling her stomach as she walks to the hospital.

"Hey, you wanted to see me" she said as she enters Sakuras office

"Yeah, shut the door" she said facing her

"Am I fired?" she said jokingly as she closed the door and sat in the chair next to her desk

"Huh? No.. but you're going to wish that's all it was" she mutters handing her a paper from her desk

'No" she says searching the paper

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes" Sakura cringes

"No! Sakura!" she yells wide eyed

"Don't yell at me, I didn't do it" she says crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair

"H-how? No no no no no" she cover her face resting her elbows on her knees

"You should know how, you're a nurse" Sakura mumbles, Shae's head snaps up glaring at her

"I can't be, I take every dose, someone must have screwed up"

"I thought so too and we tested it again and I checked your file and you missed the last one, with Neji's amnesia and Hattie to take care of, it was easy to forget"

"Sakura these tests-"

"I know" She said watching the color drain from Shae's face as she hands her the trash , Shae throwing up. After she clams down she sits up straight, then being hit on the shoulder by Sakura

"Don't hit me I'm pregnant" she says angrily

"I know which means you need to be eating, there's only bile in here, your stomachs empty, don't strave her!" she yells back at her then digging in her purse and handing her a apple with a "or him"

"Sakura, I'm suppose too.." she starts crying holding the apple

"I know, we'll tell Naruto together and come up with another way" she changes her tone to a softer one then crouching next to her

"

"I need some time to tell Neji first" she says after her sobbing dies down

"Sure…. I bet after the huge 'no' he's going to say to you about your mission, he'll be really excited that you're pregnant, don't worry" she smiles

After shshe makes Sakura promise not to say anything to anyone until she's told Neji first she slowly makes her way home. Sakura assumed Shae had reacted strongly to being pregnant because she knew how hard it had been for her not to take off running and search for the person responsible for the anbu's deaths, and being pregnant put a halting stop to those plans. What no one else but her and Neji knew was two months ago she had been with Gaara and she was currently two months pregnant.

She thinks of how Neji would react to the news, terrified of the worst, she tires reasoning if it was Gaara's she cculd always say it was his since her own dad had deep red hair like Gaaras, but would he be so foolish to believe that lie or willingly go along with it? It would be months until any kind of testing would be safe enough.

"….

"Are you sure all you need to take is iron? You've been eating a lot of pickles" Neji raises his brow as she places a jar of pickles into their cart

"Yeah, I just want pickles lately" she smiles and shrugs pretending to feel perfectly fine when the meat section in the next asile was making her sick

"Oh look ginger suckers" she opens one and pops it in her mouth hoping it eased her stomach, Hatsukoi reaches for her sucker, holding out her hand

"Mommy na num?" she asked, Shae smiles giving her her sucker, she makes a disgusted look then drops it on the ground after tasting it

"No, it yucky" she says shaking her head as Shae bends over to pick it up

"Shae, you have to stop opening the treats just because Hattie's cute or being good" he smles at Hatsukoi waving her hands as if it helped to shake the linging taste of ginger in her mouth

"Those were for me, I let her try it and it's gross apparently" she laughs as Neji looks at the box of suckers she opened

"Ginger?" he looks up at her from the box

"Uh yeah, gave it a try, it looked interesting, I like them" she puts the box back into the cart

"I'll stand in line since we only need some meat" he nods and walks down the asile as Shae walks to the front of the store pushing the cart. Shae staress at a pregnancy magazine next to the cashier wondering if that baby book she bought months ago had anything on pregnancy.

"Maybe we should try being vegetarians for a while.." she said as Neji places the meat on the counter

"With your low iron I don't think that's a good idea" he raises a brow at her odd suggestion when a few weeks ago on one of their dates she had said if barbecue pork was a person she'd leave him for it then laughed as he rolled his eyes at her

"Just a thought" she shrugs

…

"Are you concerned or stressed about our mission next week?" he asked rubbing her lower back

"No…" she replies softly enjoying his light massage against her back

"Are you concerned about money? I can reassure you we have more than enough" he said as she looked up at him wide eyed

"Why are you asking?..." she whispers fearing he knew

"Asking to try being vegetarians for a while, not eating your dinner and your stomach is upset often….. Shae even if you wanted to stay home with Hattie we would still be okay finanically" he said watching her relax

"I'm a little concerned about our formation, I haven't tried it before and depending on other people in the field is kind of new…." She admits, it was a concern of hers but not the only one

"I'll be with you, and your team they know what to do if somethings wrong" he says softly with a small smile

"Did you want me to stay home with Hattie?" she asked changing the subject

"If that's what you wanted…." He said carefully trying to avoid any arguments before they left Konoha

"I think if she was still a baby…. I'd take you up on that offer" she said trying not to reach down and hold her slight bump that he thankfullly hadn't noticed or wouldn't dare mention anything about weight gain

"And when… if… we" he clears his throat feeling nervous about what he wanted to ask her before they moed in together

"Hm?" she sits up watching him stand up from the bed and walk to the closet digging around, she sighs feeling the confusion and sadness from Hatsukois heart and quickly pulls on her night gown leaving the room as she hears her cry. Neji looks over his shoulder at her as she leaves, turning his attention back to the small box in his hand, he places it in his night stand. Hoping now that the ring was in a closer location that next time he wouldn't hesitate or have an excuse too.

…..

"Did you tell him?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, he was in shock and said we weren't going and I talked to Naruto, it'll be a few weeks until we figure something out" she sighs

"Oh, good, was he excited? Did you tell Hattie she's going to have a sister or brother?" she smiles hearing the excitement in Sakuras voice

"She's a little confused and points at my stomach when I ask her where's the baby" she laughs

"Aw, see everything turned out alright"

"Yeah, I'll call you later, kay?" she says watching Hatsukoi play

"Sure, bye"

"Bye Sakura" she says softly and hangs up

She watches hattie walk out of the living room, and waits a few second when she doesn't come back she stands up walking after her, seeing her pulling papers out of Neji's side nightstand

"Honey, daddy just organized …." her voice trails off seeing a small square box in her hand, she crouches next to her as Hattie prys it open.

"Wow" Hattie says as Shae covers her mouth staring at the ring cushioned in the tiny box, she looks up seeing Neji standing in the door way, the color draining frpm hos face, he sets a small container of fruit on the night stand and kneels on one knee, gently taking the box from Hattie

"Would…. Would you marry me?" he almost whispers then clears his throat watching Shae stare at him wide eyed. Hatsukoi hugs Shae, snapping her out of her daze, she nods slowly mouthing the word"yes", the word seemingly unable to leave her lips as she held Hatsukoi looking from him to the ring.

"Yes" she whispers, a small smile appears on his face and widens as Shae held out her hand to him. He slides the ring on her finger, relieved she said yes, this wasn't his ideal way to ask her but he learned to let go of planned expectations with her and their small family.

"Mommy, it pretty" she says holding onto Shae's hand as she held her

"Yeah… It is" she smiles looking up at him, losing his train of thought he leans in to kiss her

"No" Hatsukoi pushes Nejis face away from Shae before he could make contact, causing Shae to burst out laughing at his surprised expression to having been stopped by  
Hatsukoi

…

"Hey bestie" she says walking into Ten Tens shop, only to have her gasp covering her mouth

"You you you're wearing it!" she exclaims in disbelief

"How did you know about it?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Ten Ten

"Well he wanted to know what you would say and I said I didn't know or wasn't sure, how did he ask?" she said smiling

"Hattie found it in his night stand and opened it and he looked like he was going to pass out cause I had seen it and he asked, aw Ten Ten he was scared out of his mind when he asked it was cute" she laughs

"Well it was possible you'd say no" she raises her brow holding her hand in hers examining the rin

I guess…. If it was any other time maybe" she sighs

"What dpes that mean?" she asked letting go of her hand

"Nothing…. IJjust never thought about it and I didn't think he did either… and before you ask I didn't think of anything passed telling you" she smiles

"Not much of a planner huh?"

"Hm… Our back yard is pretty nice"

"I don't know if he would want that… Celebrate before you go?" she asked

"I would but I really want to stay with Hattie for as long as I can before we leave, it'll be a while before we come back" she frowns, making an excuse not to go out drinking with Ten Ten was easy enough but only made her aware of leaving Hatsukoi for a long time would be rough

"I see…. Well if you don't mind me intruding I'll bring us na num-dessert… I mean dessert over to your place after work and we'll have a small "party"" she said shaking her head, all too used to calling anything sweet "na num"

"Sure" she laughs

…

"We weren't gone long were we?" Neji asked as he came into the living room with a happy Hatsukoi

"No, Ten Ten only had enough time to drop off a piece of cake for Hattie, and tea to celebrate" she holds up her hand with her ring then shrugging

"Hm, I see, how did she react?" he smiles at how she looked at the ring

"How you expect" she gasps covering her mouth causing Hatsukoi to laugh

"Maybe it's a hint Ren should ask already jeez" she laughs picking up Hatsukoi

"Hm…. I seen him come out of the same jewelry store, he might"

"Which store was it?" she smiles

"I'm not telling you, you only want to know to see how much your ring cost" he said in a flat tone

"I'm curious" she bat her lashes at him he quickly looks away

"Please?" he feels small arms around his neck and a tiny kiss on the cheek, he looks to see Hatsukois big ocean eyes, he lets out a heavy sigh with a slight growl

"That's a dirty trick" he narrows his eyes at her

"You say dirty trick, I say I get what I want" she laughs "It's fine you don't have to tell me, I still love it either way"

He remains quiet for a while as she lures Hatsukoi back to her with her piece of cake

"We could take a trip to the Mizukage village" he says looking up at her

"Oh that's not bad-"

"And stay for about two months"

"What?!" she said in disbelief as Hatsukoi whimpers not knowing why her mom just yelled

"Oh sweet heart I'm sorry" she kisses her head to calm her worries

"I want you to have something nice to wear… It will be the only ring you will wear for the rest of your life…I hope" he looks from the ring on her hand to see tears in her eyes

"I love you" she says wiping under her eyes, Hatsukoi sees her tears

""No, daddy, help" she waves her hands, nearly rying herself not knowing why her mom was crying

"Alright" he reaches out holding Shae's hand then kisses it, she half smiles at his action Hatsukoi relaxes a little as her mom smiles, she looks around not seeing what mad her mom cry she hugs her tightly

"Thank you baby" she kisses the top of her head

"I love you too" he smiles, a little flattered to have made her cry tears of joy instead of having some inapropriate comment

…..

'"She'll be fine" he said holding her around the waist with one arm as she turns her head back towards the village

"I asked if Kurenai wouldn't mind helping out with Hattie not that she's a hard kid to take care of but to give Hinata a break" Asuma nods"…

"Thanks… " she smiles, holding onto Neji's hand as her and her team make their way to the Tusuchikages village first


	59. Chapter 59

59

Naruto walks through the village, checking on what buildings needed updating or could be taken down. He sees Sakura wave and run out of sight around the corner, curious to see who she was running too he keeps walking in her direction, as he turns the orner on the busy side walk he sees Shae and Sakura talking and smiling, Shae excusing herself and keeps walking Sakura smiles and waves as she carries on. Naruto completely confused to see Shae in the village when she was suppose to be on mission runs after her, then slamming the imposter against the wall, she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Boruto!?" Naruto growls

"What are you doing walking around as Shae? Some kind of prank?"

"Hey dad" he lets out a laugh "Uhh, sort of.. Shae asked me to troll Sakura for a few weeks"

"Troll? What?"

"It's like a prank but more irritating… I don't think she caught on yet" he says straightening out his clothes as Naruto drops him

"Why would she ask you to do that?.." he asked wondering why when she had been gone more than two weeks

"I don't know, she said if I did it for a few weeks she'd show me her reaper technique" he shrugs

"Hm… Alright, Sorry about that" he points to the wall where he was just slammed against a minute ago

"It didn't hurt, you hit like a girl" he shrugs walking off

"Don't let Sakura hear you say that" Naruto said as Boruto flinches reminded of her monster strength

"Ha ha… right" he sheepishly smiles then runs off

Naruto shakes his head, making a mental note to talk to his son about that comment then walks towards where Sakura had left.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto runs up beside her

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she asked stopping in her tracks then turns facing him

"Why was Boruto "trolling' you?" Naruto asked

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"He was using a jutsu to look like Shae, is there a reason why she's pranking you?"

"That was Boruto?..." she says as the color drains from her face

"She wouldn't…"

"Huh? Something wrong?" Naruto asked concerned of how sick she suddenly looked

"Where is she now?"

"On her mission with her team… She left two weeks ago-"

"Naruto!" she yells angrily

"What?!" he flinches defensively

"She's pregnant and you STILL let her go!?"

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

…..

"I love you" she pants looking over her shoulder at Neji, he smiles leaning forward as she turns her head to kiss him then fixing her uniform

"I love you too" he smiles placing another kiss on the back of her neck before he adjusts his pants

"We've been gone from them for a long time…" she said fixing her hair

"If we seem to be gone a little longer than usual, I doubt they'll question why" he smirks

"You're a little bold , last time we went on a mission and had Hatsukoi you almost told me no, and you wanted to go back separately" she smiles raising a brow, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood up

"You are my fiancé, I don't feel the need to hide how I feel for you' he leans down kissing her then pulling her closer, she lets out a small moan into the kiss.

Thankful Naruto had her wear the uniform from the leaf village as the vest she wore was too stiff to feel through and discover the growing bump.

"However we should head back now" he sighs as she nods letting him lead her

"I thought you got lost" Yamato smiles as they come into the small camp area

"No, we were-"

"Stop" Asuma said cutting her off

"What? We were getting water…." She shakes her full water bottle at him

"Hm.." giving her a "yeah sure kid" look he continuously given her since they left the village and they would "Get water" every other day alone

"Thank you" she says taking the stir-fry Asuma had made then sitting down, wondering how much longer she could get away with them not noticing she was pregnant, the vest hiding her bump becoming tighter every day

"You need to eat all of it" Neji says in a low voice glancing at her bowl, the rice and vegetables almost gone while the meat was still there collecting in a small pile

"Fine..." she groans slightly forcing the cooked meat down, and digging in her bag for her prenatal vitamins she disguised as her "iron" pills

…..

"How far along is she?" Naruto asked panicking

"Almost three months by now, she said she told you and Neji" Sakura grumbles

"What? No!" Naruto nearly yells

"Naruto, calm down, they couldn't have made it to the Tusuchikage's village yet, we'll send an emergency signal and they should dispatch a team of medical nin just in case she needs it" Shikamaru said thinking

"Yeah, right" Naruto nods snapping out of his panic

"Grr, why would she do this!?" Naruto yells almost pulling out his hair in frustration

"Probably thought she could get it over with before anyone noticed, the guilt of so many shinobi dying could've been too much for her…. I don't believe she'd intentionally put her unborn child in harms way" Shikamaru turns to leave Naruto's office "I'll send it now, and to the Mizukage, they're most likely closer to it"

"I can't believe I fell for it, I knew I should've asked Neji how he was with her being pregnant" Sakura crossing her arms

"I hope one of them noticed she is pregnant, we didn't ask if her seal for the reaper would weaken or how it could affect her" he sighs trying to think of a faster way to pull her out of the mission

"I didn't ask either, I was too excited for her" she sighs shaking her head

…..

Shae leans against the hot spring they had come across, her morning sickness more active than usual was making it harder for her to keep traveling to the Tusuchikage's village, not to mention the constant walking or running they were doing was making it worse. On top of it all Neji kept insisting she eat her meat because of her low iron

Collecting her thoughts and pushing down her emotions which seemed to be more out of control now that she's pregnant she slowly walks back to her team. The smell of meat cooking in the short distance causing her to gag and throw up.

"Another two weeks we should be there" she hears Kakashi's voice

"Hm maybe if we didn't have to stop so often we could make it in one" she hears Kankuro

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong with her is her iron? She's getting tired easily lately" says Yamato

"Yes" said Neji

"Hm… We have to be there by the end of the month she has to tough it out" Asuma says

She begins to cry, between her feet hurting her, feeling sick, her constant cravings for food and sex, and being exhausted she walks into the clearing teary eyed.

"I can't do it" she said trying not to cry

"Do what?" Yamato being closet to her

"I can't tough it out or endure, I'm not a shinobi" nearly sobbing as she wipes her eyes

"You are a shinobi since we started training you-" Kakashi trying to cheer her up

"I'm pregnant" she said causing them to look at her wide eyed, Kankuro nearly choking on his dried jerky and Neji kept pouring tea for her, her cup over flowing only snapping out of it when the hot water pooling around the cup reaches his knee.

"I-I-I um" Neji stutters staring at her

"I don't think that's how it works Shae, I'm not a doctor or a nurse but just because you two have been gone from time to time-" Asuma tries explaining as she opens her vest showing them her bump

"Ow, watch it-" Neji snaps at Kankuro who hit him

"She's pregnant! How didn't you know?! You two messed around enough times getting "water" how didn't you?" Kankirp growling at him

"You don't have to be completely naked to have sex, you know that right?" she mumbles as Neji walks up to her, his eyes lingering on her bump

"How far along are you?" he asked softly careful not to sound upset with her, guessing she had to be less than four months and had to have known before venturing off on their mission

"Close to three months, in two weeks" she says wiping under her eyes, Neji holds onto both of her hands gently rubbing his thumbs over them

"The Mizukage's village is close by, we'll go there and have you checked out. Traveling like this must've been stressful, you shouldn't have kept this from me or the team" he said keeping his voice soft as he cupped her cheek looking into her tired eyes, she nods

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"Shit…. Guess our mission's over with, no Kage is going to send you in" Kankuro leans back onto his right hand

"How long did you think you could keep this from us?" Asuma asked keeping his focus on the ground just in case the disapproving look he couldn't shake would make her cry

"Another week maybe" she says moving hers and neji's free hand to her stomach.

The more it sunk in she really was carrying his child the more he felt overwhelmed with mixed emotions, mostly happiness paired with the fear of her losing the baby while out in the middle of no where traveling.

"I suppose you wouldn't want this" Kakashi said pushing the stew around the pot

"Here come sit down" Neji said leading her the rest of the way to the camp fire, sitting down she's stopped before making it to the ground, she looks down to see a wooden chair, she smiles at Yamato as he smiles back and nods.

"No… I bet it tastes great but I can't" she answers Kakashi frowning

"What have you been doing the whole time?" Asuma asked motioning to the stew

"Forcing it to stay down.." still frowning

"If I knew you were pregnant it would've been a vegetable one" Kakashi looking into the pot "That and we wouldn't be here" shooting her a side glance of disapproval

"Still, almost three weeks of not noticing is impressive" Yamato said with a smile up at her to keep her from crying as she was beginning to look on the verge of tears

"Could you tolerate the rice? Maybe some of the vegetables in the stew?" Neji asked, stroking her hand with his thumb

"Maybe, I could try" she glances at the stew, Kakashi nods and fishes out some of the vegetables floating around, and placing them on top of a bowl of rice

"Thank you" she takes the bowl from Kakashi, slowly eating.

"Is that all you can eat?" Neji asked when she stops eating holding her half empty bowl

"Yeah… I need to take my supplement now" she said handing him the bowl

"What's this?" he asked after he sets the bowl aside and dug in her bag for the small bottle pearl white sized pill onto the palm of his hand and not the usual pale green one from the bottle

"My prenatal vitamins Sakura prescribed, it comes with iron" she said slowly holding out her hand as all the guys sigh in relief, as he places the pill in her hand

"What?" she asked taking the vitamin

"The baby doctors are pretty strict about that kind of thing" Kankuro said with a slight wave of his hand "also the traveling when you're like this especially the speed we were going at, we're going to be given shit for it from one of the nurses or doctors"

"Oh… sorry' she says softly, then yawning she turns her head to see a hammock and small room surrounding it big enough to hold two, she turns back to Yamato and points to herself, he nods

"Aw, Yamato, you're such a good man, thank you" she walks over to him crouching down and hugging him, then walking to the small enclosed space, Neji nods to Yamato and follows her.

"Shae…" Neji said gently as he held her in his arms curled up to him

"Yeah?" she looks up at him

"Don't keep this from me again, if something happened…." He rests his hand on her stomach "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if…" his voice trailing off, unable to finish his sentence.

She tears up at the sound of his voice, she had heard him angry, upset and remorseful but this was the first time she had ever heard him truly afraid, if he ever was before he hid it extremely well.

"I'm sorry… I won't… I won't keep it from you again, I promise" she says trying not to sob

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he frowns, wiping her tears

"I'm okay, I just… I'm so sorry, I thought I could do it before anyone noticed, so many anbu keep dying and no one wanted me to help because of what I can do and if I was captured everything could turn to shit, then I got pregnant and I told Hattie she was going to be a sister and you're such a great dad to our daughter and I'm scared to give birth and I ate your salted fish thing with haitte when you asked us not too and I'm sorry" she cries hiding her face in his chest not wanting to see how upset he was.

He smiles into the top of her head trying not to chuckle at her apology that turned into a explanation why she did it to a compliment and small confession.

"Hm… That's why when I asked Hattie where's the baby she would point to herself but the last time she pointed to the picture on the shelf with you holding her, I thought she was being funny turns out she meant you" he said softly as her crying slowed

"Are you angry?" she looks up at him

"I'm… more upset you hid this from me… not angry, Shae this was more than reckless and I know you want these killings and abductions of nin to stop we all do, but this…" he gently rubs her stomach "It's okay to be selfish and not run into the burning building to save another" she nods staring back at him "We'll find another way"

She listens to his short lecture knowing she deserved a harsher one than the short gentle way Neji had given.

"Did you want a boy?" she asked the slightest hesitation to his thumb still stroking her bump told her that he did

"I only hope that the baby is healthy" he finally responses after a few seconds

"Nice save" she smiles with a laugh

"Does chaos know?" he asked then seeing her roll her eyes

"Chaos is a sack of shit she didn't tell me I was pregnant and said 'oh was I supposed to tell you?' besides I asked already" she said resting her head on his chest still irritated with chaos, as it purred in the back of her mind still satisfied with how she panicked

"What if it's a girl?" she smiles as he held her closer

"I hope she's a lot like you "

…

"How are you?" Yamato asked peering into the small crate he made with wheels to push her in when she was tired of walking or her team thought she should be sitting down or lying down at all times

"Good… do you have a sweet bun or anything bread related?" she asked sitting up to look outside her box

They _quickly_ check their bags, Kankuro pulls out a small packaged glazed bun.

"It has bean paste inside, is that okay?" he looks up at her nodding, he tosses it into the box, she catches it.

 _'They act as if I'll kill them if they don't give me what I ask for…'_

' _You can't… not with me_ ' Chaos purring from the darkness

' _What? Why not? Like No one?'_

 _''_ _No one unless it's with your own hands… It would be too much stress on your body while you are pregnant… We could try but based on your team and Neji's concern over your stress level, connecting to me now would kill the life inside you…''_

 _'_ _No connection at all?' she asked feeling passed reckless for her actions to stupid_

 _'…_ _Would you like to risk it?' as it circle her light_

 _'_ _No... Our agreement still stands'_

 _'_ _of course, any danger, I'll be sure to tell you even when you are asleep…'_

She slowly eats her bun thinking of how stupid her plan was then begins to cry.

Her team looks from Yamato to Kankuro wondering if they caused it, some what afraid to ask.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked slowing his pace to peer into her box

"I'm stupid" she cries, every one avoids eye contact with her, no one daring to touch that comment

"Why do you say that?" Neji frowns as she looks up at him tears streaming down her face

"Because I am and I'm as big as a whale" she sobs Yamato slows down then stops leaving her and Neji alone to deal with that grenade of a comment by himself

"Come here" he helps her out of her box then walks into the trees with her

"I love you, and I would never want to be with someone who was stupid let alone marry them or … wish for them to have my children" he holds her close ;looking down at her

"As for that other comment" he lifts her chin exposing her neck, placing kisses down and along her collarbone as his hands gently caress her back, she shivers at his touch.

"I want you" he whispers against her ear causing her to softly moan his name

"I want you too" she turns her head kissing him and reaching down to his pants

"Not yet" he breaks the kiss, holding her hands

"Pfft" she yanks her hands from him then walks around him irritated by him telling her he wanted her then stopping her, he holds her around the waist from behind

"I want us to be somewhere more comfortable, not here on the ground" she turns to him

"We've done it before" she looks away from him still letting him hold her

"Yes, we did, but if I knew you were pregnant I also wouldn't have been so rough with you., I want you to be comfortable"

"Neji, I'm not going to break if were intimate" she looks up at him to see his half smile that would always make her feel like puddy in his hands but would never admit it

"I still want you to be comfortable" he gently held his hands on her sides

"…you keep saying children or again when you mention my pregnancy… Did-did you want more than Hattie and her or him?" she asked wide eyed holding her hands over his

"I…. think if we had one more, but not for a few years" he said slowly looking away from her as if embarrassed to admit his quiet fantasy of having her bear his children

"How long have you wanted kids…" she asked softly

"I didn't know if I wanted any until you came out of nowhere and then Hattie did the same thing.. coming from nowhere…, when we brought her back to Konoha the first time, that's when I knew" he looks back up at her frowning

"I'm sorry that it… that it took me so long to be with you" she teared up and her voice became strained, placing her hands on his chest, he smiles looking down at her ring .

"I think marrying me and having an already growing family more than makes up for time we spent apart" he said keeping his tone gentle

"If we keep moving we may make it to the Mizukage's village by this evening… where we'll have our own room" she sees him smirking

"Okay let's go" she smiles holding onto his hand jogging back to their team, knowing that suggestion would motivate her when he said it

"Everything okay?" Asuma asked as Shae climbs into her box

"Yeah, let's go" she said peeking out at them

"You remind me of a cat" Kakashi said as they continued on

"A very pregnant crying cat" Kankuro mumbles

…..

"Oh thank god" Shae groans as they see the village gates then people running towards them.

Shae sees the nursing uniforms then is helped out of her box and onto a stretcher as she's asked constant questions of her diet to her health, background, age, medical history, making their way to the hospital, Neji staying with her as the rest meet with the Mizukage.

"Everything is normal and I'm sure your team and husband gave you a lecture on traveling while pregnant" her doctor giving her a stern look

"Yeah.." she said as her doctor nods and leaves

"Hm"

"What?" she looks at Neji by her side

"You didn't correct him when he called me your husband" he half smiles

"Well you will be at some point, I should get used to it" she smiles leaning in kissing him

…..

"Lord Kazekage" Baki entering Gaara's office

"What is it?" he asked as he was organizing his desk for the day

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately for a emergency kage teleconfence"

"In regards to what?" he asked standing up

"Shae, she's… pregnant" Baki said keeping his eyes lowered, Gaara stares at his desk,a strong ache building in his chest, he knew she would eventually have children but didn't think it would be this soon or this painful to know it wasn't his

"Has the conference started?" he asked stepping from behind his desk

"Not yet, they're waiting for her to finish her three month check up" Baki said as he followed Gaara out, Gaara hearing the words 'Three months' and having images of their last time together flash through his mind, then pushing the small flicker of hope to the back of his mind.

"What are we going to do? The clones don't work and this person knows who she is as Neji Hyuga brought to our attention" The Raikage starting off the conference

"She's spent enough time with her team for them to know how she'd react, wouldn't they?" he adds, her team glancing at each other

"Sometimes" they mutter

"I'll take her place" Neji said as shae was about to speak

"I know her well enough to know what she would do in battle and most social situations"

"I was going to suggest it but since you volunteered.." the Mizukage turning his attention behind him to Neji "you would know, she is your fiancé after all" he nods

"Yamato tired before, are you sure Neji?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Neji nods then looking down at Shae as she held her stomach looking up at him with a frown

"I want-: she said turning in her chair to the screen

"NO" everyone said in harmony

"I only wanted to ask if it was okay to heal the injured afterwards" she crosses her arms irritated

"Oh, I don't see why not" the Mizukage said turning back to the screen

"Not in the field, when they return to the village" Gaara speaking up before the other kage had the chance

"I agree" the Tusuchikage said, as the Raikage nods so does the Mizukage

"Yeah.." Naruto starring back at her stomach

"I'm glad we came to a decision quickly" The Mizukage smiles as the other kage but Naruto ends the conference

"Oh yes?" the Mizukage said surprised to still see Naruto

"Someone wanted to say Hi" he says waving over someone off screen

"Hi!" Hatsukoi says running to the screen

"Oh, Hi my baby" Shae said immediately crying as she waves

"Um Hi daddy" she said softly

"Hi Hattie, are you being good for Hinaa?" he smiles as she shook her head

"No" she looks up off screen

"She's been good" Hinata leaning into frame smiling

"Aus-ma, kashi, daddy, Yam-toe" she says pointing along the screen "And mommy-baby" she points to Shae

"Hattie I love you so much" Shae said holding her hand over her heart

"I lub you too mommy, daddy" she kisses the screen

"I love you too" Neji smiled, glad she was happy even though they were apart

…

"Do you know who it could be?" Neji asked as they laid in bed, she shakes her head

"I had a few stalkers in my life but I always managed to escape them" she smiles, Neji frowns

"I'm serious… They knew it wasn't you" he said stern but keeping his tone gentle

"I was seeing this man and… he scared me, he got really angry over me not answering my cell and staying out late he threw a lamp and like always when I'm scared I ran " she shrugs "But I moved a few weeks later and never saw him again"

"Did he hit you?" he furrows his brow pulling her closer almost protectively

"No, that lamp on the other hand-" she smiles laughing as he frowns again

"This isn't funny… " he rubs her back knowing if he raised his voice to her she would cry

"I know…. I honestly don't know who it could be… I don't think I burned anyone that badly where they want to hunt me down" she sighs trying to figure out who it could be

"Oh… Chaos said I can't connect to her-it-whatever because it would… kill our baby" she said slowly waiting for him to say "this is why you had to stay in the village"or another short lecture

"Remember what I said, it's okay to be selfish sometimes.. Please don't hesitate to run if there is any danger while I'm gone.. "

"I'll run, I promise"


	60. Chapter 60

60

She smiles as she feels Neji caressing her side down to her thigh, his erection resting against her lower back as she presses back against him.

He kisses her neck and softly groans in her ear as she slides her hand between them, stroking him. Lifting her right leg and arching her back to help him as he pushed into her.

"I love you" she said with a moan as he brushed against her sweet spot

"I love you too" a familiar rasp in her ear, she sits up turning to him startled

"What's wrong?" Neji asked concerned as to why she nearly jumped out of bed

"N-nothing, I'm still half asleep- sorry" she smiled lying back down facing him.

He relaxes into kissing her and lifts her chin up continuing his kisses down her neck, he carefully shifts his weight over her leaving room between them and enters her, closing her eyes to fully enjoy him

"mm you feel ah so good" she moans as he kisses her lips

"So do you" her eyes snap open to see Gaara panting on top of her, she blinks hard hoping she was seeing things only to have him still there

"Stop, Gaara stop" she pushes him, as he sits on his knees in front of her

"Did you not want to be with me… You came to my room after all" he furrows his brow as Shae scrambles on the bed covering herself

"No, I didn't" she says devastated for what she and Gaara did

"You didn't come to my room seeking my company? My comfort? That's not my child you're carrying?" Gaara demanded stripping her of her sheet

"Is it mine?" her eyes darting to the right to see Neji holding her engagement ring in the palm of his hand

"It's yours- I swear, Neji please" she begins to cry as he looked up from the ring meeting her tear filled eyes, his face twisted with anger

"You just couldn't keep your legs closed while I was gone, could you?' he growls as he throws her ring at the bed

"Neji, I'm so sorry, you said you understood- it was a mistake I-please, I love you" she cries searching , through the sheets for her ring, only to be pulled towards the foot of the bed, Gaara and Neji pinning her to the bed

"We need to know… there's only one way to find out"they say in unison, both holding kunai in their free hands

"No, please, stop-Gaara-NO Neji STOP!" she screams as they both bring down their kunai to her stomach

She lets out a small scream then covers her mouth, her other hand holding her bump, trying to keep quiet as she cried, still disoriented from her nightmare.

"Did Hattie tell you she didn't need your help to get dressed?" he said with a half smile, moving his arm from his side around her

When she doesn't laugh or say anything but cry his smile fades

"What happened?" he asked as she turned towards him still crying

"Hold me please?" she says between each sob, he slides his other arm under her head and holds her tight as she cried. Gently massaging her lower back which seemed to calm her down

"Do you want to tell me what it was you dreamed?" he whispers when her crying slows down, she shakes her head

"I love you, and I would never hurt you" he whispers taking a shot in the dark of what it could've been for her to react so badly to a nightmare

"Say it again" her voice strained as she whispered , he nods as he laid his hand on her bump she stiffens then relaxes into his touch. He frowns at her actions confirming what he thought it might have involved him hurting her or their baby for whatever reason, he says it again then lifting her chin for her to look at him as he kissed her.

"Neji, I love you …" she sighs finally calm

"I can't, it was…. I can't" she said just as he was about to ask what her dream was about, he nods and continues to hold her tight

…..

"I'll be right back" Shae smiled slipping on her shoes

"Where are you going?" Neji asked sliding on his own

"The Mizukage….. I wanted to ask about Mika, I'm sure if I ask in person he'll tell me, last time I asked he said she's safe and not to worry, but I'd like to see her" she pulls on her jacket as does Neji

"She's most likely in a safe house for now, don't be too disappointed if he can't tell you" he said as they leave their room

"I know" she smiles holding his hand, the other holding her bump, he smiles as he sees her protectively holding her stomach

"Did… you think of a few names for our baby?" ,he asked hoping she only picked out names for girls

"I only thought of girl names, if it's a boy I thought you can name him" she smiles as he looked mildly relieved

"I wanted to name her Kana… or Mika" she looks up at him for his opinion

"I like both" he smiles with a small approving nod knowing how much meeting them affected her and brought her back to the leaf

"Neji" they look behind them turning to see Kankuro

"We need you to come with us to go over formation with the nin here" he said nodding to Shae as his way of saying 'Hi'

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Neji says then turning back to where they were headed

"It's not far, you should-" Shae said before being interrupted

"I'm staying with you until there is someone qualified to be with you" he said in a firm tone

"..shit" Kankuro sighs

"I'll stay with her unless you want to use a clone" he suggests.

Shae smiles trying to keep her thought of 'this is the first time they used a clone for it's actual job' to herself

"I'm only going to see the Mizukage then go back to our room and have a nap, I'm too tired to wander the village" she says when he hesitates, after a few seconds he nods then leaning down giving her a soft kiss and whispering in her ear he loved her, she smiles saying it back as Kankuro looked around awkwardly.

"I'll see you in a while" he said letting his hands drop to his side and leaves, she turns and walks to the Mizukages office with Kankuro in silence.

"Oh hello, is everything alright?" the Mizukage asked as Shae and Kankuro enter

"Yes, everythings fine, I wanted to ask about Mika and how she is" she smiles sitting down in the wooden chair in front of his desk

"She's doing well, you don't need to worry" he smiled

"I would still like to see her"

"She's in a safe house, I can't. I'm sorry-um" he stops as Shae tears up

"Could… could we do a teleconference?" she sniffles as the Mizukage furrows his brow thinking

"Um… in a few days? I should have a report by then.." he said slowly then frowns as she continues to sniffle

"I'm sorry I just… asking to see Mika reminded me of Hattie and I miss her, and I want that salt water gum from the last time I was here" she sniffles knowing how absurd it was to cry over gum but for the life of her couldn't stop the tears

"Uh, lll get it " Kankuro quickly leaving to escape her crying

"Besides missing your daughter, how have you been?" he asked holding out a box of tissues from his desk as he walked around it

"I'm okay, I have nightmares sometimes" she said softly

"About your baby?" he asked motioning to her hands holding her bump

"Yeah and I know it's only a dream but…" she wipes under her eyes with a tissue from the box

"But it still scares you" he said finishing her sentence as she nods

"I would never say your fears are invalid or not warranted since I'm not a woman nor will I ever be pregnant but what Iwill say is we have fought tooth and nail to keep you and your growing family safe and will continue to do so." He smiles "There is nothing to fear in my village, we have excellent doctors here… and day cares and preschools" he adds as his smiles widens when she laughs

"Still trying, huh?" she smiiles

"It's always an option" he places the tissues back on his desk

"I don't believe your future husband will let anyone harm you" he said with a reassuring nod

"Thank you" she smiled, hearing what she had been telling herself for two days, but hearing it from the Mizukage was in a way comforting.

….

"The Mizukage has our room guarded, while I'm away" Neji said holding her close on the bed as she tried to have her daily nap

"Okay…. " she nods still unable to sleep even though she was comfortably in his arms

"Is it your nightmares again?" he asked, she shakes her head

"I … just want to go home with you already and be with Hattie…" she said feeling the constant tug of Hatties heart wanting them to come back to her

"Are you concerned about her?" he asked rubbing her back which seemed to always have a small ache

"I just miss her so much it hurts... and I want to be the one to potty frain her, I know it's a little silly to be concerned about" she said softly

"It's not silly. I know how much being away from her hurts... and the guilt you feel for it" he frowns slightly then tries to smile as she looks up at him

"You miss her like that too?" she asked softly as he nods

"Of course..She is my daughter after all" he half smiles

"Oh, I thought you would've had some kind of way to push down your feelings while on mission" she said mostly to herself

"No, unfortunately" he said with a small sigh, debating with himself if being away from Hattie was worse this time around or the last time he left

"Neji?" she said, feeling unsure and scared for what she wanted to ask

"Yes?"

"Our baby…" she holds her stomach, tears already stinging her eyes

"Yes?" he furrow his brow as his fear for their baby rises, bracing himself for the worst

"They're a little over three months, so that means" she chokes covering her mouth

"What if… " she wipes her eyes as Neji lets his breath go and held her tighter

"Don't scare me like that" he said in a firm tone

"What?"she asked confused

"I thought you were going to tell me something is wrong with our baby" he said still settling his nerves "I know what you want to ask but this is our baby" his tone still firm

"You don't know that" her voice still shaking

"What are the chances it could'nt be?... From what I remember of that day your hair was still damp from your shower and then we were intimate... several times " he smirks trying to cheer her up

"I know but how are you so sure" she whispered resting her head against his chest

"There is no doubt in my mind this is our baby and will always be our baby…. Was that what your nightmares were about?" he asked as she nodded slowly

"When I said I love you more than you will ever know, I meant what I said and I said what I meant" he continues to rub her back

"… Did you just me?" she said with a weak laugh

"Hm?" he looked down raising a brow

"I think you're reading too many childrens books to Hattie, you're beginning to rhyme" she smiles

"Hattie doesn't seem to think so" he smiles as she looks up at him

"That's because when you read to her your tone is so boring she falls a sleep" she laughs as he rolls his eyes, his smile remaining taking her teasing as a sign of her worries no longer an issue and hoping talking about it would stop causing her nightmares

"I'm sorry I'm so clingy and I'm always crying... That must be so sexy" she said with a small laugh

"You're pregnant, I would be amazed if you weren't affected by it…. It's also nice to know that you need me" he said then kissing her, having him calm all her fears she relaxes finally able to let her fatigue over come her

"I'm tired" she smiles as he gives a slight nod and covers both of them with their blanket

Neji lies awake as she falls asleep in his arms, he knew it was a possibility it was Gaara's but choosing to believe it was his, having vowed a long time ago he would be with her no matter what happens.

…..

"Mika, how have you been?" Shae smiles

"Uh, I've been better" she says stifling a yawn

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked seeing the faint dark circles under her eyes

"My sister just had a baby and she likes to cry… All the time" Mika groans

"Oh, I see… so… I'm pregnant too and my other baby is excited for a sister" Shae stands up to show her bump

"Your other baby?" Mika asked confused

"I wrote to you and told you about Hattie unless the Mizukage didn't give you my letters" she frowns as she sits down watching Mika glance off screen then make a sour face

"What's wrong?" shae asked

"Hm? Oh yeah I got your letters, sorry, this nin is trying to signal me to hurry up, pfft" she rolls her eyes

'"Anyway, the nins here said I couldn't write you back for security reasons, is your kid always crying like my sisters does?" Mika asks

"Not really, she's a good girl she only really cries when she sees her daddy leave" she smiles holding her stomach

"Getting married? "Mika asked seeing Shae ring

"Yeah, I'm marrying my baby-daddy, I'm not sure when since I don't think they'll make a dress big enough for my belly" she laughs

"Is it fun being an aunty?" Shae asked

"When she's not crying, yeah.. I asked if you could visit but they said no for obvious reasons" she smiles

"Yeah, they were pissed I even left the village…. Mika?" she said bracing herself

"Yeah?"

"Do… you hate me for all of this? The moving, hiding, not being able to go anywhere…" she stares at the screen watching as Mika looked down then off to the side for a few seconds

"No… I'm not a stupid little kid, I knew what I was doing when I asked for your help, moving was fine… After Kana ….there was no real reason to stay, you know? My sister didn't really care either, tired of being a temp I guess" she half smiles with a shrug

"Shae" she turns her head to the Mizukage, she sighs turning back to the screen

"I have to go, gotta say bye to my future husband" she smiles and winks

"Okay ew-no wonder you're pregnant and second of all-39 north-23 west" Mika yells before being disconnected

"Was that?-" Shae turns to the Mizukage

"You can't leave this village to see her" the Mizukage rubbing his eyes while he sighed

"Hm…" she frowns holding her stomach "I know" " she stands u walking out of the small room

…

"No" Neji said in a firm voice

"But she would'nt have given me her location if she didn;t need help" she said trying not to pout

"You promised me you would stay in the village"

"I know but her sister just had a baby and what if she's sick and needs me" she frowns as he glances at her stomach

"No, if they need help I'm sure the Miz\ukage sent someone already. She had only given her location with no context –"

"What if it was our baby and I was sick or our baby then all of a sudden a healer you know is close by who's kind of a cure all, would'nt you do all you could to save us? Even if that healer was pregnant?" she said holding his hands to her growing belly

She knew how hard she was pulling at his heart strings, it was unfair to ask him, but having a weakness for where children were involved made it impossible for her to say 'no'. Maybe it was because she had Hatsukoi or the fact she was carrying their first biological child but saying 'no' to Mika felt more than cruel.

"Did you ask the Mizukage if it was possible to have them brought in?" Neji asked thinking of how to end this conversation without upsetting her further while at the same time solving the problem

"... no" she said realizing she didn't ask because she got distracted by the cute kids on a brochure the Mizukage had given her for a daycare shortly after her and Mikas conversarion

"You didn't ask?' he said as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth seeing her eyes widen and blush at her mistake

"No, I got distracted by this" she leans forward on the couch, picking up the brocure and showing him

" This see?... aw, they're so cute , look how inexpensive it would be... maybe even cheaper if I work at the hospital..." she says leaning against him showing him the brocure

"Shar?" he smiles

"Yeah?" she looks up at him

Tthe Mizukage?" he said as she stared at him

"Yeah?" she asked still wide eyed

""Mika?" he said prompting her memory of they're short conversation she was so passionate about a few seconds ago, wondering if the Mizukage had deliberately given her the brochure as a tactic if she started to cry or for any other reason

"Oh, right ha ha" she laughed realizing she was distrcted again

"Don't laugh, I have pregnancy brain" she smiled feeling her cheeks still flushed

"I'm fine with you helping Mika as long as you help her from this village, you know how I feel about this.." he said wrapping his arm around her, resting his hand on her side

"How do you feel about twenty feet?" she looks up at him

"For what purpose?" he asked not even okay with her being close to the gates let alone twenty feet outside them

"I have a plan" she smiles, as she's about to tell him her plan there's a knock on their door. Shars smile quickly fading into a frown knowing that must be Asuma and the rest of her team ready to leave

"I;m going to miss you.." she says following him to the door, suddenly feeling lonely as he picked up his bag

"I'll miss you too" he said kissing her then telling her he loves her as she held onto him until there was another knock on the door, she breathes in deep trying to engrace the feeling of his arms around her before letting him go and opening the door. Saying her 'good bye' to the rest of her team she stands in the doorway watching until they're out of sight then laying down on the couch covering herself with the small blanket at the end of the couch, trying not to cry over him leaving on mission once again

"We'll be back soon, it should only be a few days"Asuma said only loud enough for him to hear, after seeing him clearly uncomfortable leaving a pregnant Shae alone with only the Mizukage as a friend.

"I know" he nods pulling on his mask

...

She walks to the village gates wondering if she was having a girl or a boy, then coming up with more names for girls since she said Neji could name the baby if it was a boy.

"You can't leave this village, turn around" she hears as she looks up

"Or what?" she said stepping one foot closer to the gate, the nin pulling out a flare gun then shooting it into the air, Shae follows the trail of smoke into the air, the red flame butning bright before it disappears

"What was that suppose to do?" she asked then seeing a small moving figure at the corner of her eye, turning her head to see a small child running with a stuffed bear, trip then fall crying

"Oh you poor thing, it's okay" Shae coos quickly walking to the child, when she kneels next to the child they disappear in a puff of smoke, realizing what that flare was for she turns back to the gate to see the nin closing the doors.

"Offt" she runs darting outside the gate before they're closed it, only to have five nin surround her with their arms spread out

"Go back inside" one of the nins say

"Or what? You'll man handle a pregnant women?" she said taking another step forward seeing the nin stiffen and hesitate before taking a step back, she takes another step forward then they step back one more time, confirming her thought that they must've been told not to get too close just because she couldn't use the reaper didn't mean she couldn't shut down their chakra

"What are you doing?" she hears from behind her

"Getting your attention since you keep avoiding my question" Shae says turning to face the Mizukage

"They have medical attention... You won't let it go until you see them, will you?"." the Mizukage sighs

"Nope" she smiles resting her hands on her stomach, the Mizukage thinking about it for a few seconds

"Fine, come back inside" he said eztending his arm to the gate for her to follow

"You promise?" she says staying where she is

"Yes I promise" he nodded still eztending his hand, she smiles and walks with him back into the village

"What if I kept walking?" she asked with a smile before walking to a near by bench and sitting down, giving her swollen feet a break

"I don't think you would have gone far, maybe a quarter mile then asked one of the nins to carry you back here" he smiles leaning back against the bench nezt to her

"Am I so predictable?" she said with a laugh

"Not predictable, just pregnant... Also, I was given this before your fiancé left" he said handing her a small folded paper

"twenty feet, watch her" she reads then mumbling 'of course'

"I wasn't sure what that note meant, I assumed it had something to do with leaving. I know being here by yourself must be lonely, but if you give me a few days it should be less so" he said with a slight nod

"Okay..." she nods, wondering if someone from the leaf could come to the Mist village to keep her company, having only the Mizukage as a friend was nice but being a kage meant you were always busy

"I thought they would've used a sedative" she says nodding to the nin reopening the gates

"No, we were told it waasn't safe to use"

"Oh so thats why there was a flare and fake little kid" she said mostly to herself

"Mhm, the only other option was just to close the gate until you gave up and left for your room but even still you run pretty fast" he said with an amused laugh, having seen her dart outside

"Thanks" she laughs

...

Staring at the photo of Shae and Hattie when she was a baby, he tries pushing the thought of his small family being not only separated but in completely different places. Hattie back in the leaf, Shae in the Mist village with his unborn child, while he was on his way to the Tusuchikage, even farther away from them. His fingers brushing against the frayed edges of the photo, hoping to end the mission soon.

"I think you need a new photo" Asuma says with a nod to the photo he had been staring at for a while, Neji slides the picture back into his pocket

"We had taken new pictures but the photographer said it wouldn't be ready for a few weeks then we had to leave..." he replies

"I didn't know she liked doing things like that" Asuma said leaning back against the tree behind him

"She said the walls looked bare.." Neji said thinking of that day, Shar must have only been one month along with how tired she was and missing the pregnancy signs since Hattie was napping all day and kept them up all night, chalking up Shaes fatgue with Hattie keeping them up.

"You'll need new ones in a few months" Yamato says folding up a map

"Do you smell that?" Kankuro said turning his attention to the west

"Smoke..." they all stand picking up they're bags

Their small faction running towards the smoke, knowing there was a small town a few miles away based on the map Yamato had. As they approach the town, all they hear is screaming, panic, paired with the smell of wood burning and blood in the air.

"Coincidence?" Kankuro mumbles seeing one person destroying everything in sight

"Not likely" Kakashi said before giving the signal for formation

Neji nods using Naruto's embarrassing but effective 'sexy harem jutsu' he sends Shae's clone to investigate while the weapons to capture the kage like nin were being set up.

Shaes clone runs through the town, still wearing her black jump suit and black mask she had developed a reputation for, helping civilians out of their homes until the kage like nin spots her. Making sure her clone was believable Neji has her clone run from the area away from the public, a hand full of the nin from the Mist village stand in front of the clone, the kage like nin clearly irritated with having to go through the nin to get to Shae.

The kage like nin weaving hand signs the ground rumbles before thick roots shoot up from the ground instantly killing the nin between them.

Yamato signals to Neji the weapons were ready, using the clone Neji has her jump from her position lunging at him the nin satisfied with her angry demeanor retreats a few feet, weaving hand signs making more roots come up from the ground. Dodging and throwing one of her chained sickles at him, only to have a dark figure race in from the shadows of the trees past the kage like nin with inhuman speed, knocking Shaes clone from mid air onto her back.

Seeing the figure as the real threat and their only chance, Kakashi sets off the trap for their iron madian, springing up from the ground, swallowing Shae and the figure. The iron madian embedded with a strong dose of the sedative that was designed for Shae. Yamato, and Kankuro chaining and sealing the iron madan with a jutsu.

"Is it over?..." Asuma says checking on the nin who passed out from it's kage state after the figure was captured.

"It's hard to say when you only know you're looking for a male with the same or similar powers to Shae..." Kakashi says turning to Neji who was using his byakugan to see inside

"Well?" Kankuro said nodding to Neji

"Male, looks early twenties, sedated... His chakra network is... strange to say the least, similar to Shae's" Neji finally said after carefully examining him

They secure their prisioner even further, placing the iron madian in another that's designed to kill it's captive should they try to escape.

As they wrap the fallen nin for the travel back to the Mist village, Neji keeps his guard up, uneasy bringing their captive back where Shae is, especially just before being captured he had Shaes clone pinned to the ground and whispered 'my love' to her. He knew it was most likely an old boy friend or stalker but the way it was said with pure satisfaction to have her pinned beneath him with no where to go.. helpless. He keeps watch for any opportunity or valid reason to end his life.

...

"Hey" Shae says with a knock on the door, letting Mika and her sister know she was there not to interrupt their conversation

"God, you're such a bitch sometimes" she hears Mika yell as she runs out of the private hospital room

"Mika" Shae yells after her then seeing an anbu follow her she walks into the room to check on the baby before running after Mika and ask what the hell that was all about

"My name is Shae, it's nice to meet you" she says as she approaches the bed to see a woman in her mid to late twenties laying in the bed with her baby cradled in her arms wiping her eyes

"Hi... oh you're the healer Mika was talking about" she tries to smile

"Um yeah, I'm here to help" she smiles

"Can you help my sister not to be such a brat" she mumbles as she sniffles

"Uh" Shae pauses wondering if that was an actual request since she didn't dismiss her comment

"How's you're baby?" Shae smiles again

" she's had a fever the past week now I have it" she says leaning forward to show Shae her baby whos cheeks were red from fever

"Alright" she nods holding her hands on top of the baby then on the mothers back, she smiles as the baby looked more relaxed as did the mother

"Thank you... Nothing was working" she smiles

"It's nothing, I'm happy to help" she smiles with a nod

"If you don't mind me asking how did you know we were sick?" the woman asked

"Mika told me your location and-"

"She shouldn't have done that" she said with an irritated sigh

"She was worried, I don't think she does anything without a good reason and this seems like one" Shae said holding her hands to her stomach

"Which is why we just had a fight she doesn't do anything without reason" she sighs then waves her hand

"Would you check on her for me? She seems to like you"

"Yeah sure, you okay here?" she asked as she nods Shae walks out then down the hall to where an anbu was standing next to the door she assumed the room Mika was in

"Mika?" Shae says walking in then closing the door

"Hey" she replies, her feet dangled off the bed

"So why is your sister "such a bitch"?" she asked using air quotes as she sat on the spare bed across from her

"I can't even talk to her without her trying to make everything a big deal" she crosses her arms

"What do you mean?"

"I just asked if it really does hurt your.. first time" she said with a slight blush "Then she went all crazy mom on me when I was only asking a damn question"

"Oh.." Shae smiles realizing why her sister was so upset when she said she knew Mika didn't do anything without reason

"Did you have someone in mind?" she asked as Mikas blush deepened

"No!... I mean, I'm just curious... I only really have her to talk to since they wouldn't send my letters to you" she said thinking

"I don't see why she was so angry, I'm not the one with a baby from the anbu outside" Mika points to the door then rolling her eyes

"Oh" Shae says surprised

"He's a good guy... So... Does it?" she asks still blushing

"Well" she said thinking if it was appropriate

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, in a few weeks" she replies

"Okay well as long as you return the favour when my girl or girls" she holds her stomach "are older"

"Sure" she nods

"Okay, yes it does, if not during then after, and you will never want to do it again, like EVER. It feels like this pulsating ache afterwards" Shae nods remembering her first time

"That sounds horrible" Mika cringes

"Your first time usually is" she laughs "It's not all bad, if he's a great guy like mine was he won't pressure you"

"Was? What happened to him?" Mika asked puzzled

"He moved a year later we wouldn't have been able to see each other so we broke it off" she smiles reminded of her first love

"It's better with someone you love" she adds

"like your fiancé?" Mika asked pointing to her ring, she looks down

"Yeah, he's a giver" sshe smiles

"Ew, I didn't need to know that" Mika said as her blush returned

"Oh shit sorry" she laughs remembering how inappropriate it was to talk about sex so freely in this world unless you really knew the person

"But seriously make sure it's what you want, okay?... and for the love of all that is holy use protection" Shae says in a stren voice as Mika raises her eye brow at Shaes stomach

"Maybe you should have taken your own advice" Mika smirks

"This was on purpose!" she said in defense

"Was it?" Mika said in no way believing her

"..no, I fucked up but that's what happens when you don't use protection you get knocked up " She says with a nod

"Hm... Who is he? Your fiancé you didn't say who he was" Mika ignoring her warning

"Neji Hyuga, he was there when we met, long black hair, super pale, haunting silver white lavender eyes,strong jaw line, muscular body- he's just oh so yummy" Shae says getting carried away again

"Ew" Mika says standing up then leaving the room

"Mika, I'm sorry come back!" Shae laughs following an embarrassed Mika who only wanted simple answers to her questions

"Shae, they're coming back" the Mizukage said as he walked down the hall towards her

"Already?.." she asked in disbelief

"Yeah, once they were done scouting certain areas, they were supposed to be on their way to the Tusuchikage's village then they found someone odd, inhuman speed their chakra network was bizarre like yours. Once we have the captive, did you wish to see if you could identify the man?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, I'll have chaos confirm it's him" she says following the Mizukage, waving a 'good bye' to Mika as she leaves

...

Shae waits at the gates for her team, seeing a small crowd of people in the distance she runs towards them.

"Hi" she smiles hugging Neji, stopping herself from jumping on him

"This is more than twenty feet" Neji replying to her welcome back

"I've missed you too" she grumbles annoyed

"I missed you, how are you feeling now?" he says only loud enough for her to hear, she smiles up at him

"My morning sickness isn't so bad anymore they wanted to do an ultra sound in a few days so I'm happy you were only gone for two weeks, because if you died on mission and left me to give birth alone, I would be super pissed" she smiles

"Do you really believe I would miss it?" he asked looking down at her belly that was definitely growing

"No... I think you would fight tooth and nail to stay with me" she says looking into his eyes, both Shae and Neji happily lost and immersed in their own world until they hear a cough

"The wounded?" Asuma said with his arms crossed nodding his head towards a few anbu down the road. Seeing how exhausted their movements were she lets go of Neji and walks towards them. Neji looks at the chains around the iron madian were still intact as it was taken in by Kakashi and kankuro into the village, stopping in their tracks as smoke seeps out of the iron madian

"I thought your reports said there were five dead?" the Mizukage says counting only four corpse in the long wagon Yamato was pulling, turning their attention to Shae and seeing the dead anbu placing a kunai into the ground just as Shae was close to the anbu she was to help, seeing the hand signs for the walls of chakra from the dead nin.

"Shae!" Neji yells, she turns around facing Neji just as walls made of chakra separates her from them.

Her eyes darting around in a panic then turning back to the anbu she was about to help drop to the ground dead.

 _'_ _Chaos! Chaos!'_ she screams at the darkness, receiving nothing, she looks around frantic as tears threaten to spill

Her team, the Mizukage and Neji watch her figure out how to escape

"Oh love, how I missed you" she hears behind her she turns facing where the voice was coming from

"What is that?!" the man yells, his black hair covering one of his green eyes staring at her stomach with disgust then relaxing his features, she flinches taking a few steps back racking her brain for who this man was

"Do I know you?" she says still walking backwards away from him

"Oh my love, it's quiet alright, I know my love has to satisfy her needs but I couldn't possibly let you have another mans child..." He breathes in deep opening both eyes to see black with red iris then lunge at her

/

 _'_ _Neji' he looks around seeing no one talking to him but his team try desparately to get her out_

 _'_ _Neji... she's going to die if you don't give me control'_

 _'_ _Chaos how-'_

 _'_ _I wanted your blood for a reason... If you give me control I can help save her' chaos purrs, he sees the man walking towards her and dig in his back pocket_

 _'_ _Do it now1'_ Neji commands, hearing a satisfied purr then every hate filled emotion being intensified while falling to his knees from the agony chaos was putting him through as she over takes him.

"Asuma..." Neji growls turning his attention to him, Asuma seeing his eyes confused for a second before nodding in a flash Nsji slices Asumas arm open then his own hand, being engulfed in black light appearing in front of Shae dropping Asuma as he takes the hit from the mans Kunai to his right forearm.

"Stay away from her" Neji says before using the Kunai in his arm stabbing the man in the heart full strength sending him flying back, the ground beneath the man breaking apart as his body hits the ground.

"Neji?" he hears Shae's terrified voice behind him, keeping his eyes down cast he kneels before her sittiing next to Asumas unconscious body

"I love you, you have nothing to be afraid of" his voice melding with chaos deep ominous one, he reaches for her right hand placing a gentle kiss then turning his attention back to the man who was threatening his child, his soon to be wife, his family

 _'_ _Chaos... What are you doing.. to him' how... she tries getting an answer as she feels weaker by the second_

"Your reaper against mine?" the man spits blood on the ground

 _Thirty seconds until I lose connection' Chaos purrs_

 _'_ _That's all I need'_ Neji replied running at him full speed the man dodging his attack then resurrecting one of the dead nin, the nin running for Shae, using chaos to kill the nin as it turns to ash before it had the chance to get near her.

Using his air palm technique he hits the ground infront of him, the force of his hit shaking the ground the earth breaking apart with a sonic boom, dirt trees and rock being forced from it's roots flying to the man, leaving a massive crater leading from him to the end of the box meant to trap Shae. Before the destruction hits the wall Neji holds onto the man using the blood from the palm of his hand to a fine point and piercing the mans heart once again, doing as Shae described and letting chaos over take him them bringing him into the void, chaos ripping the reaper and the soul of the man from him and returning to their world.

"Neji..." he hears Shaes voice almost a whisper, the walls coming down when the dead nin falls to the ground no longer being controlled.

Neji sits next to Shae holding her now unconscious body in his arms, fighting to stay awake, completely exhausted from chaos only being with him for a minute, seeing his team pick up Asuma then Shae from him, only when she's safe and being cared for does he let himself lose consciousness.

 _A/N: I know it's been a while since my last post and you probably wondered where in the hell is your weekly update?. Truth? I was going blind which is why you see spelling errors here and there especially the last chapter was I blind as a bat or what? Ha ha Anywho, had surgery now everything is awesome! I went back and fixed that chapter, that was kind of embarrassing and I'm pleasantly surprised I have even more readers. Thanks for sticking around, Also do you want a count down to the last chapter or just say last one?_


	61. Chapter 61

"AH!" Shae screams holding her stomach

"Hey- Hey! You're okay, You're baby's okay" She hears looking around frantic and focusing on Asuma calming her down, still shaking she looks around the room recognizing the white walls, empty beds, curtains and the smell of sanitizer in the air

"The hospital... " she relaxes in her bed looking over to the side watching her heart monitor settle to a steady beat

"Where's Neji?" she asked when her memory of how she got there comes back

"He's resting-"

"Where?" she asked moving to the side of the bed

"He's right here, he's sleeping" Asuma said pulling back the curtain, immediately tearing up seeing him fast a sleep

"You should be resting too, you see he's fine, lay down"

"He didn't hit his head, did he?" she asked doing as Asuma said, glancing at him as she watched Neji's heart monitor

"I don't believe he did, both of you have been a sleep for a day" Asuma pauses watching her stare at Neji just like how Kurenai would look at him when she thought he was sleeping, a quiet amazement unable to put it in to words

"When you're up for it the Mizukage would like an explanation from Chaos" Asuma said standing up

"Yeah... I'll ring one of the nurses to get this crap off me when I'm ready" she said never taking her eyes off Neji

"Alright, I'll let them know you're awake"

"Kay..." she replies listening to Asumas footsteps leaving the room

 _'_ _What did you do to him?' Shae demands_

 _'_ _Hm?' chaos purred from the darkness_

 _'_ _Why was he like that- Why did I hear your voice coming out of his mouth? What did you do?'_

 _'_ _Nothing he didn't want done to him' chaos said circling her light_

 _'_ _Because that's not disturbing, how chaos, I don't care if I'm the weakest shinobi that's ever lived, I will seal you away! Tell me now!'_

 _'_ _I heard your pleas and wasn't able to reply I was busy saving you and the life inside you by using him' Chaos growls answering truthfully as it felt Shae repairing the damaged seal_

 _'_ _How is that possible?'_

 _'_ _His blood you ingested... it was only a few drops but it was enough to provide me a direct link to him... Think of it as an extension of my grasp... I was only able to speak with him when he was at his weakest and over take him... His weakest was when he had seen you trapped, crying and filled with terror... It was beautiful' Chaos purred taking pleasure in Shaes short lived nightmare_

 _'_ _When he was at his weakest you connected to him? Which is why you liked... and then you wanted Gaaras blood too...' Her thoughts racing " ...Are you still trying to kill me?!' Shae asked bewildered_

 _''_ _Hm? Oh I had been planning to for quiet some time when we stopped hunting... I was beginning to like you and we stopped I thought the last thing you would want to see is your lover choking or bashing your head in, but the men you chose to be with are incredibly strong willed and incredibly powerful, I had a feeling I could enhance his power... I just didn't know by how much and the massive amount of destruction we could've brought to this world with one man, and ending the lives of each kage, so much sorrow, despair, hatred..' Chaos blood lust ringing through her head,she forgot what Chaos was, a reaper meant for taking lives in the middle of destruction she shivers_

 _'_ _Thanks for sharing your fucked up killing spree fantasy and you're done' Shae said continuing to repair the seal_

 _'_ _I told you everything' Chaos hissed_

 _'_ _Yeah thanks'_

 _'_ _I suppose if your children or Neji ever die before you you'd be okay with it, once I'm sealed you won't be able to bring them back... we resurrect them together, remember?' she stops, thinking about it_

 _'_ _You had also wanted to bring back the nin who had gone missing and you wouldn't know if danger was near'_

 _'_ _Do you still have a hold on Neji?'_

 _'_ _No,... I would need more of his blood' chaos said as Shae let go of the seal_

 _'_ _If you wanted to kill me so bad why help us?'_

 _'_ _Hm... the only thing I hate more than being bound to you or that demon is another reaper..'_

 _'_ _Of course, you self serving asshole' she sighs wondering why she bothered asking, hearing the hatred and bitterness in it's voice_

 _'_ _Did you know it was another reaper?'_

 _'_ _I wasn't sure until it was closer.. What else could have brought him here... it wasn't bound to him like I am to you, it probably attached it's self to the human... There's more destruction that way'_

 _'_ _Who was he... I know you don't give a shit about humans but who was it...'_

 _''_ _Hm?... oh... he was your first lover'_

 _'_ _No, no it couldn't be, he-he was so sweet and caring he even stopped half way through because it hurt so much-'_

 _''_ _That was him... He was harmless until he ended up in the void with us from your world and a reaper took hold of him and broke him, I'm sure he lasted this long because he was searching for you , holding on to that last bit of sanity'_

 _'_ _But we're bound to each other and I'm fine!'_

 _''_ _I don't think you understand reapers are meant for just that reaping, this man you think so fondly of was constantly held in a reaping state... He was kind, he didn't have a seal like this one he also wasn't strong enough to expel or control it...'_

 _'_ _And Neji? What did it do to him?'_

 _'_ _It's hard to say, he accepted my presence ... he felt marvellous'_

She rings the nurse with the button clipped to the bed. She takes a minute staring at Neji and hoping Chaos hadn't broken him even if Chaos was with him only for a minute.

...

"How was he able to evade the trap we had?"

"Chaos didn't say there were others like you"

"Point is there's no chance of these disappearances will continue to happen"

"We followed the plan and it's over"

Shae sit's quietly, only thinking of Neji and his well-being, If being with a reaper drove her first love insane what chance did Neji have? The first time she connected to chaos was out of necessity and that still had her second guessing her own sanity or if she was even a good person anymore.. was she even decent? For everyone she's helped two more died because he wanted to get to her. So many died and if they held a reaper their sanity was lost forever.

"Shae?" she hears her name then looking around the room and screen on the wall with the other kage, she wipes her eyes sniffling.

"I know you would rather be with Neji but-"

"I'm okay, I'm worried about him because the one who did all this... I used to know him a long time ago, he ended up here with me and he had a reaper inside him... it... it drove him insane, the same thing almost happened to me when I didn't know what it was, the blood lust, hate the over whelming need to do it over and over again" she said wiping away her tears

"Only with constant practice and help from the Kazekage was I able not to be the same way" she looks up at every one. Gaara watches her carefully wondering if he did help her with their one on one sessions or if she mentioned him being the reason why she left and ended up bonding with Chaos, either way he helped her.

"He wasn't a cruel man, he held on to the last thing on his mind... seeing me"

"And Neji?" She looks to Naruto on the screen

"I don't-I don't know until he wakes up" she cries border line hysterical

"Hey- He's going to be fine" Asuma said placing his left hand on her shoulder, doing his best to comfort her

"I think that should be all for the day and we will all have to settle for a written report" Gaara said as the kages relucently agreed after Shae's emotional out burst

"I'll walk you back" Asuma said helping her stand as she cleared her throat nodding, the rest of the team staying behind to explain what they seen.

The walk back to the hospital was long and quiet seeing as Shae was only giving Asuma one worded answers.

"Did you eat today?" Asuma asked as Shae walked around Neji's bed, sitting on his right side then curling up next to him

"No... I was hoping you would bring me something?"she asked keeping her gaze on Neji, not caring if being curled up next to him made anyone feel awkward

"Hm, I'll be back in a few minutes... You can eat here then rest back in your room, you know Neji will be really upset if you're not rested or eating enough for the baby" Asuma pauses, waiting for a response

"Yeah. I know" she finally replies after a few seconds

She lays her head on Neji's chest, listening to his heart beat.

 _"_ _Shae, you're laying on my IV'_ she looks at the monitor as it beeps.

"Oh sorry" she mumbles adjusting how she laid, placing his arm around her.

 _'_ _Thank you,have you been eating properly since I was gone?... Shae?...' he tries rubbing her side to get her attention and realizing just how tired he still was, he had only been thinking he was speaking to her, unable to even open his eyes._

"Do you ever think about what if this didn't happen or if I had just held my tongue?" Shae said softly

 _What do you mean?... If you're talking about our relationship then yes, I used too... I haven't thought about things like that in a while'_

"I think about it still, not because I'm unhappy but... if you think about it, I mean really think about it everythings my fault" she whispers, hearing a small crack in her voice

 _'_ _You never made me say those things to you, our first fight was my fault, if I had just asked..._

"If I had told you why the prince gave me this necklace even if you thought I was useless for not being able to bring back his fiancé, or if I had told you I love you before you had a chance to accuse me of cheating on you... It would have been so different"

 _'_ _I never would have thought you were useless, your powers were sudden and new, you needed more training no one expected you to understand the full extent of it so quickly and... you know I regret ever saying that to you... That was when I should have held my tongue, you would have still been with me and... he.. never would have come between us '_

"If I said I love you, Gaara-sorry.. the Kazekage, I know you don't like it when I say his name, He would have had to understand I was yours and we would have to settle being friends or nothing at all... I think he knew" she begins to cry still speaking softly to him

 _'_ _He knew what?'_

"I think he knew I still loved you, I think I've always loved you... and it didn't matter how long I was in the sand village, you had me... god you had me... After you hurt me I tried to move on, I did and it was starting to feel like love.. but he knew which is why he fought so hard to keep me in the sand. Keep me away from you.. them asking you to make a deal with him to... Again that deal was my fault cause I'm a slut face hoe bag" she sniffles

 _'_ _Stop it, no one made me do or say anything and I hate when you swear, especially when it's about yourself-'_

"Sorry I know you hate my swearing, I don't know if you noticed but I stopped swearing infront of Hattie" he hears a small laugh between her sniffles

 _''_ _I noticed... Thank you'_

"I don't think I was ready to admit I loved you until you brought me to Hattie, you were basically ready to tear off your own arm for me... for us... For our daughter"

 _I promised I would, was that the reason why you stared at me like that and left to put Hattie to bed?'_

"I was sure of it when I seen you lying in my bed recovering, but I couldn't just say it, we were still learning to trust each other and you waited so long it had to be perfect... but then you said you wanted to stay and be with us and I couldn't help myself and I said it... you scared me when you didn't say it back right away, I just wanted to bury myself in a hole" she giggles then sighs remembering how it happened

 _'_ _I wasn't sure if you actually said it, then you blushed and tried to run, probably to that hole-right..' mentally sighing he couldn't speak to her yet_

Neji?... If we weren't getting married this would probably sound psychotic but I really do want to have your babies" she giggles imagining him blushing to her statement seeing as he looked embarrassed when he admitted it on their way to the Mizukage's

 _'_ _.. 'You already know I want you too..'_

"You're so great with Hattie, patient, funny-even when you don''t mean to be, I thought you would be all waspy and try to make her all proper and stuff... But you're not like that with either of us... I know you don't like when I'm vulgar in public but can I just say-"

 _'_ _What is it?'_ he sighs mentally again

"Since I met you I always thought you were ridiciously hot especially since you were naked when we met and I seen everything but seeing you be such a great dad makes my panties hit the floor so hard... Is that weird?"

 _'_ _...I... I don't know what I was expecting to hear...'_

"Hm... You just have this way to make me feel incredibly sexy, even like this" she looks down at her belly

"Guess now I know what Rihanna was talking about when she said make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world"

 _'_ _Who- Oh you're singing... I'm going to assume it's a singer or a song' he listens to her humming_

"Neji?... Please be okay... I love you" she sighs then rubs her eyes now tired from her crying

 _'_ _I'm never going to grow tired of hearing you say it... I love you too'_

"Hey, is he up?" Asuma said walking into the room

" No, he's still sleeping..." she frowns sitting up and taking the huge salad bowl from him

"There's nuts in there for your protein" Asuma nods sitting down in the chair placed next to the bed

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" she laughs

"Nope, I asked one of the doctors standing in line what to get you" he smiled leaning back in his chair

"Gooa job" she smiles

...

"You were supposed to get some rest" Kakashi said surprised to see Shae sitting next to Neji's bed so early in the morning

"I did. I slept here" she pats the bed two feet away

"Oh... the nurses let you stay here-oh" Kakashi stops seeing her show him her glowing hand

"I would've went back to my room if they needed the bed but they didn't I checked. I was in my room and had a craving... Then came back here... I just keep finding my way back to him" she leans forward fixing Neji's blanket, Kakashi remains quiet knowing there was another meaning to what she had said

"If you stayed here because of Neji, how did they make you leave when he was in a coma in Konaha?" Kakashi asked a few minutes later, curious to know

"Sakura, I could've stayed but she gave Hattie a chocolate cone with chocolate syrup when I wasn't looking and Chaos didn't tell me she was there because she wasn't doing it to harm us and hattie was all sticky and my uniform was dirty because of her little sticky hands and she wanted a bath with her toys" Shae shakes her head

"Sakura said she would keep giving Hattie Na nums if I didn't go home, she was serious, she showed me her little change purse those ice creams are small and cheap but in the hands of a toddler it gets everywhere, even in places you didn't know you had or thought they could reach"

"Hm... They sound messy" He mumbles

"... That time was hard for both of us... after snack time and bath time he would always read to her and she didn't want me too, she would say no mommy that daddys.."

"Neji's going to be fine" Kakashi stands from his chair

"Come on, I'll buy breakfast" she looks up at him and nods following him out

...

"Can I sit with you?" shae hears turning her head to see Mika and nods as she chewed on her piece of fruit

"Hey, you were there too.." Mika points to Kakashi across the table

"Hey" he waves looking up from his book then back to reading

"Ookay" Mika raising a brow at him

"kakashi's not the most talkative person-"

"I have nothing to share" he said as he turned a page

"He never has anything to share, so did you make up with your sister?" Shae asked trying to fight the urge to switch to mommy mode and explain it was only an argument and to apologize

"Yeah.. she explained why she was being like that" she said with a slight blush

"Good... Are you going to stay in the village?"

"Yeah, my sister is actually engaged now that it's over... She said they held off just in case anything happened to him and he died, his family would've wanted the baby to stay in their clan and be a shinobi but my sister doesn't want that so" she shrugged

"What is your sisters name I keep thinking of her as Mikas sister" Shae asked puzzled wondering if she ever told her

"Really?" Mika asked with a wide grin as Shae nodded

"Every one when we were little would say this is Madoka and this is the little one Madoka's sister to me, I'm going to tell her that" Mika snickers

"Madoka.. hm, nope never heard her name before" Shae nods as Mika tightly hugs her around the shoulders

"I'll write to you, bye" Mika laughs running from the table smiling, assuming she ran off to rub that in her sisters face

"I can't eat anymore... I'm gonna puke..." Shae frowned her morning sickness bothering her

"Hm... We'll pack it up and go back to his room"

"Okay" she smiles closing her container of assorted fruit

"I really hope Hattie isn't jealous when they're born " she holds her stomach

"Hm? I don't think she will.. she's a good kid" Kakashi replied still reading

"Kakashi? Neji didn't hit his head did he?" she asked looking up at him

"No... It was only a minute... with a lot of destruction, but still a minute, Chaos couldn't have caused him a lot of damage other than the exhaustion but the same thing happened with you" Kakashi said giving her a reassuring nod

"Thanks" she sighed hearing the same explanation from the rest of her team

...

"It's not so easy loving me.. it get's so complicated all the things you gotta be.. everything's changing, but you're the truth, I'm amazed by all your patience everything I put you through.." Shae softly sings, imaging their life together after the baby is born, wingling her toes as she slipped off her sandals she swore she'd never wear

Neji having woken up before she started to sing, lays quietly listening to her and the words

"and when I'm about to fall somehow you're always waiting with your open arms to catch me... You're gonna-Oh hi" Shae said surprised as her eye met his

"Hello" he smiled sitting up

"Um.. Wha's the last thing you remember?" she asked slipping her shoes back on

"Protecting someone I care for" he answers

"Um Do you know what I do?" Shae asked carefully, he realizes she didn't try to kiss him or even move from her chair and that she must be testing his memory, finding it a tad amusing he continues to answer her questions

"You' are a nurse.. and soon to be on maturnity leave" he answers

"Yeah... " she frowns slightly

"Are you married?" he smiled nodding to her ring, she tears up and shakes her head

"He ... no, excuse me, I'll get one of your team mates" she says trying to stop her tears

"Shae it's okay, I'm okay" Neji said reaching out then pulling her onto the bed, she curls up next to him still crying

"Why would you do that, you know I cry so easily, I even cried when I dropped that last piece of sweet bun Kankuro gave me" she pouts hiding her face against his chest

"I thought it was funny until you started to cry... For all the times you teased me" He looks down seeing her teary eyed glare

"I hate you" she mumbles half hearted, sniffling

""I love you" he smiles, she rests her head against his chest

"I love you too" she mumbles back after a few minute of silence

"That song you were singing earlier... will you sing the rest?" he asked pushing the button on the side of the bed to move it to a sitting position. She looks up at him surprised he was awake to thear it let alone ask her to sing for him, not once had he ever asked her too until now, wanting to hear that frail emotionally raw side to her.

"You're gonna save me from myself, my love is tainted by your touch well some guys have shown me aces but you got that royal flush.. I know it's crazy everyday well tomorrow maybe shaky but you never turn away, don't ask me why I'm cryin cause when I start to crumble you know how to keep me smilin'" She smiiles, listening to his heartbeat

"You always save me from myself, I know it's hard, it's hard but you've broken all my walls.. You've been my strength so strong, don't ask me why I love you, it's obvious your tenderness is what I need to make me a better woman to myself.. You're gonna save me from myself" she sees his left hand rest beneath her chin and lift her head to look at him when she's finished snging, having nothing to say or comment but kiss her, hoping it was enough.

She opens her eyes looking back into his, if there was ever a perfect moment for once in their relationship to propose or say they loved each other it was right there.

Hoping to make it last she leans in kissing him back, their kiss slow and deep, she glides her tongue over his bottom lip, following her lead his right arm around her holding her closer, she softly moans into the kiss as his left reaches under her dress. Feeling his hands caress her thigh she pulls at his blanket wanting to excite him the way he was with her.

"You called?" they hear as the curtain shielding them from the outside world was pulled back freezing both of them in position.

"It's okay! We're engaged!" Shae blurts out as the nurse turned a deeper shade of red seeing Neji's hands all over Shae and his left resting up under her dress on her thigh. Neji quickly takes his hands off of Shae and pulls down her dress, placing his right arm on her back making sure she didn't fall off of the bed from his quick movements.

"I-I'll leave you two alone, I see how it was a mistake" the red faced nurse squeaked before running out of the room

"it's okay we're engaged?" Neji looks down at her still blushing from the embarrassment of being caught fondling his fiancé

"Yeah cause we are" She smiled crawling out of bed

"Where are you..." he watches her run to tthe door locking it and closing the curtain before she crawled back onto the bed

"No one will disturb us now" she smiles

...

"Thank you for your hospitality" Kakashi said with a nod to the Mizukage

It's not a problem thank you for helping" the Mizukage said continuing talking as Shae looks passed her team to the massive crater in the ground, estimating it started at ten feet and kept getting deeper and wider as it came to an abrupt end to where the wall barrier was. Suspecting if the wall hadn't been there it could have kept going for a long time then remembering how Chaos was completely excited how powerful he was and seeing the ground blown away.. All from one reaper, in a minute.

"Shae" she jumps startled out of her thoughts by Neji

"Oh hey-Hi, thank you for having us" she smiled at the Mizukage

"Yeah if you could try not to threaten the nurses when they ask you to go back to your room please? It would make my life a bit easier" he laughed then sighed having received four complaints about "that woman from the leaf"

"I'll try" she laughed

"Good, I hope your travel back to the leaf is.. boring" the Mizukage smiled they all nod, that really was what they all needed, boring and uneventful.

...

"Neji, can you help me into the spring? The rocks are slippery. " Shae asked him quietly, he nods following her.

Neji looks around the flat rocky area, picking her up and placing her into the water after she undresses, deciding as he was there to bathe with her.

"You can't stay in here long-'

'I know, I seen signs back in my world pregnant women shouldn't be in the whirlpools and saunas..." she said wandering around the spring for a cool spot

"Did you know who he was?" Neji asked as she reached the back of the small spring, she nods slowly returning to him

""He was an old boyfriend but, I didn't recognize him because I didn't see him for a long time" she said in a small voice sitting next to Neji

"He seemed... obessed" he tries to keep her talking by how upset she already was thinking it was a worse relationship than the 'lamp guy'

""he had to be.." she whispers

"What do you mean?"

"He had too, it-I was the only thing keeping him ... that sane"

"How was he sane?"

"He was never like that, he was so sweet whenever he had extra money he'd take me to a movie, give me flowers, and he moved then one day he e-mailed me asking to catch up and I said yeah after my trip with my friends and he must have spotted me walking home cause he got dragged into the void with me and reapers" she covers her face crying by now

"He was sweet and he was constantly in that state of killing because of the reaper in him, it's not that I still love him he just... He didn't deserve that, to die like that the reaper over took him driving him insane he probably made a deal with it to find me for, I don't know a break?... You been connected to chaos you know how suffocating it could be" he holds her close

"Could you bring.." his voice trailing off when she shakes her head

"He would be so far gone and I don't know if Ino would be able to surpress all his memories of killing since she can't even get into my head... he would be reliving it every day, that's why I was so scared for you when you woke up. If you would be insane as he was and try to kill me but then you acted like you didn't remember me and I thought it was better you not remembering I was your fiancé or we had Hattie or this baby because I would rather be some stranger to you than see you like Derek was"

"You don't have to keep explaining" he said as she tried to continue talking, she stays quiet in his arms trying to calm herself down

"Who's Rihanna?" Neji asked looking down at her as she brust out laughing at his odd question

"She's a singer... were you going through my ipod with Yamato?" she smiled, he smied back relieved his question caused her to laugh like he hoped

...

"You go ahead, I wanted to talk to Naruto first" Neji said as they approached Naruto's house

"Oh but Hattie... we've been gone for like a month" Shae frowned

"I know, only for a minute" he said stopping short from the back gate leading to the back yard where he heard Hattie yelling for 'Himmy' to wait

"Oh.. okay" she pauses for a minute before walking to the back yard Immediately hearing a shrill 'mommy' and giggling as Naruto came out front to meet him.

"Hey you wanted to talk?" he stops infront of Neji

"No.. I wanted to give Shae a few minutes with Hattie before seeing her"

"Oh yeah she likes running straight for you" Naruto said looking back at the gate "Shae's huge how did she keep it hidden that long?"

"Don't say that to her, she cried for ten minute not being able to zip up her dress" Neji said in a tired but stern tone

"Well yeah I wouldn't mention it, I'm not an idiot" Naruto mumbles

"She was a little over two months when we left she's four now" Neji answers him walking to the back yard, opening the gate to see Shae sitting on the grass with Hattie holding tightly onto her, her small head against Shae's shoulder, wondering if he would have to pry Hattie off of Shae just to get a short hug until she turns her head

"DADDY!" he smiles hearing Hatties shrill voice still holding onto Shae but reaching out for him with one arm

Shae looks up at him smiling letting Hattie fall into his arms hugging him tight, Neji stays kneeled down beside her.

"Soo... You're pregnant" they hear, followed by Hinatas soft voice of 'Naruto..'

"We can never just have a moment, huh?" Shae raises her brow at Neji who shook his head slightly

"Apparently not"

They stay visiting Naruto and Hinata, Hinata telling them how Hattie was beginning to 'act up' and her new favourite toys new words she's learned, then finding theirway home.

...

"You need to have an ultra sound you better be here in one hour" Sakura snapped at Shae over the phone

"Or what you'll push me around? I'm pregnant, you can't touch this it would make you a horrible person" she tries not to laugh,finding Sakura's annoyance funny

"Just be here" Sakura sighs heavily into the phone

"Okay, see you soon" she hangs up "You ready to see your sister or brother?" Shae said turning to Hattie in Neji's arms reading to her

"I thought you had one in the mist village" he said closing the book as hattie protested wanting him to finish the story he had read to her so many times before

"They said they only checked to make sure I wasn't hurt and the baby's okay... Besides I was passed out when they checked and no one was gonna stick around to say I'm fine other than Asuma our godfather" she said walking with a pouting Hattie,

"Godfather? We need to discuss this together" Neji said rubbing his eyes wishing she had spoken to him first about it

"I know, I'm just putting it out there that's who I want... But would making Ten ten godmother be weird? And would it insult Kurenai..." she said thinking out loud as Neji dressed Hattie in her shoes, seeing her still pouting

"I'll read the rest when we come back" he says softly to Hattie who perks up

"Again?" she asked he nods as she smiles and hugs him hiding her face against his shoulder

"I think we should consider who for a while" he said picking up Hattie with her diaper bag

"Yeah... Just putting it out there" she smiled as they took their time walking to the hospital

"Please lay on the bed and we'll start" the technician smiled Shae laid down on the table, the technician covering her lower half with a blanket as shae lifted the hospital gown to expose her belly

"You're going to be a big sister soon" the technician said to Hattie in Neji's arms, sitting in a chair next to Shae

"mmm" she looks to Neji as he nodded that she was, she smiles and looks back at the woman

"Yeah" she answers softly

"Well let's see... everything is appearing normal, here you can hear the hearts beating" she said turning on a switch, Shae smiles wide holding her hands over her heart then looking at neji who was smiling back at her, then at the screen. The technician glances at Shae

"Oh no, that's not your heart beating that's your other baby right here" the woman points to the screen

"Sorry what?" Shae and Neji stare at the screen

"You're having twins, see" the woman circles two areas on the screen

"Um no I-I'm having one baby"

"No two..."

 _'_ _Chaos you said I have life in me! Not LIVES!' she yells at the darkness_

 _'_ _Yes... Life, why is there a difference' Chaos replied in a bored tone_

'Because life means one and Lives is fucking plural!'

"Shae?"

"Mommy mad?" Hattie asked Neji as Shae snaps out of it

"No honey mommy's not mad, I'm I'm... in shock" she said looking over at the technician who was printing out a picture for them

"What... sock?" Hattie asked Neji

"Your mother means she's happy" he smiled at her

"Oh... cause I'm sister?" she asked he nods, as Shae covers her mouth then looked up at Neji with the same wide smile from before

"We're having twins"


	62. Chapter 62

"Why are you not even the least bit surprised we're having twins?... You didn't even flinch or anything only stared at the little screen for a few seconds" she asked facing him lying in bed as she watched him join her, a slight smirk on his lips

"When has anything been easy for us" he said in a matter of fact tone facing her as he laid down

"I guess so..." she said staring at her ring on her hand, bringing it to eye level, thinking for a moment. Seeing her stare and rub her fingers over it he reaches for her hand to inspect it as she was for any damage he thought she had seen.

"Neji?" she said softly as he rests her hand between them, no harm done to her ring he focuses on her

"Yes?"

"So... we're having twins... we need to buy another crib, dresser, more clothes and bottles" she said softly, hoping he knew where she was going with the topic, trying her best to ease into it

"Yes, I know. I assume you still have most of Hattie's new born clothes among other things"

"Um yeah, Ten ten helped me store it... I was thinking because we have to buy so many other things... Maybe we could go back to the jewellers and find a less expensive ring, you know?" her voice starting out strong then slowly dying out seeing how irritated then angry he was by the end of her asking

"Why? We have money, and another five months to buy them" he asked in a stern tone

"Well I know we have some money, I checked-"

"You checked? For what purpose? To make sure we weren't broke? " His anger beginning to show with every word she would say

"No, not that, I'm just-"

"You said you loved your ring" he snaps at her sitting up

"I-I do, Neji, I love it-"

"If you love it, why are you trying to get rid of it?" his eyes narrowing at her, inhaling ready to keep arguing with her then meeting her eyes filled with tears her hands holding her belly, protectively hiding her ring. Her voice in the back of his mind

' _'_ _If I had just held my tongue'_

Causing him to snap his jaw shut, closing his eyes and breathing in deep

"I'm only thinking of our babies, Neji, I'm not a materialistic person... I know it must've seemed that way because I take care of myself... You probably thought because I asked that I don't want to marry you but I do, which is why I said yes in the first place. I don't need expensive things, I was only thinking of our babies and their tiny cute little mouths to feed" she said defending her idea, noticing how his balled fists would tighten every so often

"I'm.. going for a walk" he said standing up from the bed, dressing quickly and quietly closing the bedroom door behind him, she lies down trying to think of something more pleasant than what happened and eventually falling asleep.

She turns over seeing Neji had returned and was staring at the ceiling as if in deep thought then exhaling heavily before turning to face her.

"I don't..." he pauses for a few seconds before trying again

"When you asked to return to the jewellers for a different ring... You made me feel as if you thought I couldn't take care of you or our family and it was insulting to me. When you said you had checked our bank account it made me feel you thought I was irresponsible and it insulted me further... I understand you didn't intend-"

"I wasn't trying too our babies have to come first and-" she stops as he gently held her hand in his

"I lnow, and they will... When I returned to the village, I had searched for one you would love and I had taken my time, considering our wants, and needs at the time. I found this one and knew you would, this is what was missing, it wasn't a foolish decision. I wanted... want you to wear this for the rest of our lives, it's a commitment to each other, to our growing family... Do you understand why it offended me now?" he asked as Shae nodded breathing a 'yes', fully understanding how much it not only offended but hurt him.

Never having been part of a clan or any kind of hierarchy, but here she had to remind herself though Neji was fine with her spontaneity and independence, there were somethings he was dead set on, being able to provide for his family, and reputation.

She understood how he felt about her wearing the ring but also understanding if she exchanged it for a less expensive one it was as if he wasn't taking care and providing for his family, that it somehow made him less of a man, especially when she was about to marry into his well known and highly respected clan.

She knew he was the second branch of the Hyuga clan and they were treated much better now. However, appearances still mattered and Hyugas were never poor or ill providers.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up... I like when you take care of me... I want you too" she said appealing to his dominate side

As he smiled softly at her thankful she understood letting him say what was on his mind as he held her close she smiles back sinking into and enjoying his soft affectionate kisses, letting go of her idea.

...

 **"** **Ten ten!-" Shae yells as they walk into her store while she opened the cash register, she stops in her tracks**

 **"** **Oh no.." she hides behind Neji**

 **"** **You were pregnant when you left? Are you insane!?" she hears Ten tens angry voice coming from infront of Neji**

 **"** **Well... yeah, but everythings good now it worked out" she peeks over his shoulder, seeing Ten ten with her arms crossed over her chest**

 **"** **Aunty, can I have um na num?" Hattie asked pulling at the side of Ten tens pants, Ten ten looks down at Hattie to see her open smile and big eyes, losing her nerve to rip Shae a new one**

 **"** **Aw you called me aunty instead of nen nen... Okay come here" Ten ten holds onto Hatties small hand and walks behind the counter, sitting Hattie on her stool then giving her a small lollipop**

 **"** **Are you still mad?" Shae asked still behind Neji**

 **"** **Yes, because that was dangerous and stupid. Why?" Ten ten asked one hand on her hip while the other rested on Hatties back to keep her from falling off**

 **"** **Well I thought I could end it myself, but I couldn't cause chaos was too risky to use with how much stress it puts me through, which I forgot about cause I was so used to it and it's over now-we're having twins" she adds quickly seeing Ten ten look more annoyed with her explanation**

"Twins?" She stares blankly at Shaes stomach

"Ten ten, I need what's on this list " Neji said snapping her out of her stare, then checking his list

"I have most of this, I have to special order these two" Ten ten points on the list showing him

"I don't need it for a month" he replies

"Okay, good... Twins?" she asked Neji looking just as in shock as Shae was when she heard

"Yup. We were going to go shopping for-"

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Hattie said interrupting her mom, giving her finished lollipop stick to Ten ten

"Why didn't you finish your eggs?" he asked her, he knew she would be hungry soon after leaving the house when she refused to eat her eggs but gladly ate her moms small frut bowl

"It yucky" she pouts as Neji picks her up fighting the urge to smirk

"My cooking is not yucky" Shae gasps never hearing Hattie complain before then remembering her saying no mommy that's daddys when she was making her eggs

"Oh you wanted your dad to make them..." she raises her brow at her as she nods with a soft 'yeah'

"If you wanted to stay here I can take her to find some place close"

"Sure, but don't go all the way down here" she points to the right "There's Y-O-G-U-R-T down that way" she spells, he nods leaving them

"What's wrong with yogurt? Ten ten asked then immediately hearing Hatties voice from outside the shop 'Daddy na num!'

"It's just she knows where the icecream section is and Neji wants to limit her sugar intake. Do little kids have jutsu's or do they get it after a certain time? Cause I feel like she got hers early and it's super vision like Neji's cause that shop is ALL the way down the street" she said looking at Ten ten who had a slight blush

"Uh when you were gone I may have taken her there a few times" Ten ten said with a laugh

"Oh, well too late now she probably suckered him into it, with her big eyes and holding your face with her tiny hands saying I lub you" Shae said imitating Hattie holding Ten tens face as she said it, Ten ten sighs

"I know... That's how we went there often" she said with a slight groan

"Hinata needed a break?" Shae asked

"Hm? Oh no, she asked for me... That was probably why. Twins?, how are you two handling it?" she asked

"Well, pretty good after the initial shock, it didn't even phase him-he was like" Shae nods slightly with a soft smile on her lips mimicking Nejis stoic posture.

"It's probably because I'm huge, I'm not a cute pregnant like other girls I'm throw shamoo back into the ocean pregnant" she groans sitting on ten tens stool

Ten ten stops herself from reminding Shae she still had another four or five months to go

"My vagina's going to be ruined, he's never going to want to have sex with me again" she says leaning against tenten as she face palmed

"You can always have a c-section"

"I said I was thinking about it and he said he hoped it would be natural instead. I'm thinking okay if you're fine with me being loose like a set of blowing curtains in the wind-"

"Oh-that's gross, did you have to say that?" Ten ten said understanding her concern but still completely disgusted with the way she said it

"Sorry, I guess I saved all my pent up vulgarity for now" she laughs as the green color to Tenten's face slowly fades

"Saved it?" she looks down at her

"I stopped saying "inappropriate" things in front of him,"

"Why?" Ten ten asked curious as to what changed her

"I just... wanted to be a...better person for Neji... You know?" she said slowly watching Ten tens expression turn from curiosity to an amused smile

"I thought you would have a dirty mouth forever, I didn't think anyone could change you-"

"Whoa-hey there is no changing for no one, I said better person and if I swear and say inappropriate things a little less, it's not the end of the world, so calm your face" she said in a flat tone border line annoyed with how Ten ten looked about ready to laugh at her sweet gesture for Neji but settling to say

"I guess you really do love him"

"Well yeah, I am wearing this-oh god" she shows her ring then face palms

"Last night I almost started this giant argument but then Neji went for a walk, came back and told me what was on his mind, I was such an asshole without meaning too, I was only thinking of our babies, I swear" Shae says through her fingers

"What did you say?"

"I wanted a less expensive ring cause we're having twins" she looks up to see Tenten physically cringe then relax and shake her head

"I know I'm stupid.. You gotta admit it was practical"

"Practical and insulting, Shae he-"

"Alpha in a me man you woman sorta way, I like it better when he's alpha in the pinning your arms to the bed above your head sort of way.." Shae says her voice trailing off thinking about it

"I was going to say he bought that especially for you and everyone's seen it, if they see a new one someone will ask why... When you were gone I missed you then you came back and say things like that" she sighed

"Aw no Ten ten I'm sorry I'll be a better person to you too" she smiles hugging her from the stool

"Thanks but I think it's a nice gesture when it's to someone you're in love with" ten ten said as shae let her go

"Yeah... he's done so much for me... I want to do something for him, if not swearing makes me a better person for him... I'll do it." She said gently rubbing her belly

...

After their weekly day out shopping for baby items , they return home, remembering the small amount of dishes Shae walks into the kitchen with Hattie followed by Neji.

"You don't need to clean the dishes. I'll clean them, you should-"

"I swear if you say I should be sitting down or lying in bed I'm going to be so annoyed" she said as she filled the sink with hot wate from the faucet, pouring in dish soap

"My concern for your well-being annoys you?" he asked with a slight smirk, she turns towards him smiling knowing he was 'teasing' her back in his own way which he had seemed to be doing more of lately

"No, but I can't just be sitting down doing nothing like Kakashi and Asuma kept telling me to do, besides I have this fluffy rug for my feet, I'm good" she smiled looking down at her small mat the fluffy threads plush between her toes

"Hm, that mat needs to be thrown out, the bottom of it is worn out and slides" he said placing Hattie in her high chair, then walking towards her

"Aw no it feels nice, maybe we could buy those stickers-" she slips moving off of the mat as Neji leaned over to pick it up, instinctively holding Shae in his arms, breaking her fall with him sitting beneath her

"How are you-are you alright?" he immediately asked looking her over

"Um yeah. Yeah I'm good, I'm fine" she said moving her feet around then her arms, and her belly

"Mommy, mommy" they hear Hatties distressed tone, she wiggles out of her high chair and climbs down running to her mom and dad. She holds onto Shae's leg as she's helped up by Neji.

"Baby mommy's okay" Shae turns off the running faucet glancing out the window to see dark cluuds forming

"Do you want to see something?" she asked Hattie who replies with a soft 'yeah' as she still pouted over her mom falling

"okay, come here" she said holding onto Hatties hand leading her out of the kitchen.

Neji rolls up the mat and throws it out with the trash, then returning to the kitchen just before he touches the water he hears a loud rumble in the distance. Wondering if she had taken their daughter outside he walks to the back door, noticing their shoes were still there but no chatter from inside the house, he hears another rumble from the clouds followed by giggling, he looks out the back door.

Shae and Hattie standing in the middle of the back yard, umbrella in Shae's hand, both staring up at the clouds, Shae begiijns to count down from ten. As she reaches one she opens the umbrella holding it above their heads, rain pouring over them, Hattie screams and giggles in delight that her mom 'made it rain'.

Shae holds her hand out feeling the rain and dropping the umbrella to her side, Hattie flinching as the rain drops hit her face then giggling, trying to hide under her mom.

Neji frowns when she let the umbrella by her side, stepping outside to stop whatever she was trying to do, not seeing it as 'fun' but dangerous if she falls ill there was no one who could help her the way she helps others. As the rain hit him he notices it wasn't a cold freezing down pour but a warm spring rain. Hattie seeing her dad, she runs to him.

"Mommy make rain" she giggled in his arms holding her hand out still catching rain drops.

Shae laughs holding the umbrella over her head calling out for Hattie in her singing voice, counting down again and closing the umbrella just as the rain stopped. Hattie looks up at the sky then her mom with wide eyes then smiles wide.

"Again!" she said excitedly holding out her hand once again waiting for her mom to make the rain

"I can't, daddy said it's snack time, we have to go inside"

"Oh" she looks at her dad , he nods walking back inside, Shae shakes the umbrella to rid it of excess water then placing it back into the holder for it next to the door

She notices Neji slightly furrow his brow as Hattie and Shae's foot prints leave pieces of grass and mud on the hard wood floor next to the back door. Mentally adding it to the small list of things to be better with.

"Hattie, come on we'll clean up and your daddy will make you a snack" Shae reaches for the towel she had placed next to the door prior to going outside, she shuffles her way to the bathroom on the towel, Neji picking up Hattie and follows her, placing Hattie in the tub then leaving to grab them dry clothing, leaving the clothes on top of the closed hamper just inside the bathroom next to the door.

Shae quickly washes Hattie then wrapping her in a clean towel, picking up the clothes Neji had left next to the door and dresses her.

"Hattie baby wait-" Shae said finishing dressing her, Hattie seeing the door was still open runs down the hall

"Neji, incoming!" she yells from the bathroom, seeing him walk into the hallway from the kitchen he crouches holding his arms open for her, only to have her run passed him into the kitchen, smiling he pretends to chase after her and hearing her giggle loudly, assuming Neji 'caught' her

She listens to hatties giggle fit fade, smiling as she closes the bathroom door to shower.

...

"Is morning sickness supposed to be every day?" she asked Sakura on the phone

"Is it bad?" she asked, hearing her shuffling paper around on her end

"Well no, it's a light nausea every so often for a few minutes"

"Hm, what have you been eating?"

"Healthy stuff"

"Is it all healthy? I'm not your doctor for this, you know"

"Well I don't want that bitch yumi's mom as my doctor" she mumbles quietly into the phone keeping an ear out for Neji to come home with Hattie from a play date

"I thought you said she apologized?"

"She did and she let her bitchiness slip out, I ran into her at the store she seen my stomach and she said 'oh you're having your own baby, congratulations' and walked away... I never wanted to sucker punch someone to the back of the head before"

"Well maybe she really was congratulating you, I heard she's like that to everyone" Sakura whispers

"Must be fun needlessly being a bitch all the time, you must have so many friends" she laughs

"You'd be surprised" she whispers again

"Why do you keep whispering?" Shae whispers back

"Because these walls are thin and sound carries"still whispering

"Oh shoot, I have to go" Shae whispers hearing the door open

"Okay, I'll try find you another doctor, bye" she whispers

"Okay bye" she laughs hanging up

"Ten ten?" Neji asked assuming that was who she was talking too

"No, Sakura, trying to find a doctor- do you want to go outside again?" she said as Hattie looked out the living room window watching a bird fly by

"Yeah"

"It's late, and almost her bed time" Neji said glancing out the window at the sun set

"I know but she woke up late and I want to show her something" she stands up with Neji's help now six months along

"What?"

"You'll see, it's at the pond" she smiles as he sighs looking down at Hattie who was showing no signs of fatigue.

"Alright" he answers her as her smile widens then walking to the front door for their small family adventure

"Mommy again?" Hattie asked holding her hand to the sky, it had been over a month since the sudden burst of rain but Hattie still remembered

"No my baby, mommy needs clouds" she smiled

"Oh.." she said looking back down at her daddy, gently patting the bridge of his nose with her fingertips when it was taking too long to walk to their destination.

"Almost there" Shae said tickling Hatties side, making her giggle and hide her face against Neji's shoulder

They walk into the small trail, taking her time to navigate over the fallen branches, feeling how tense Nefi was without having to see him.

"Wow" she hears Hattie from behind her say making it into the clearing, Neji putting her on the ground

"Hatsukoi, no" Shae said just as Hattie tried to run to the pond for the flower on the lilly pad, she stops turning to stare at her mom rarely ever hearing her mom speak to her in a strict tone

"Look come here" she said softly Neji stepping between Hattie and the pond just in case she decided to keep running

"Look" Shae said again using the boulder to steady herself as she sat on the grass, Hattie slowly walks over to her unsure if her mom was angry at her until she sees her smile and holding out her arms for her then running to her. She hugs her mom then turns her head as she points, mouthing 'ten, nine, eight' to Neji as he sat next to them, Seeing no harm in counting down as there were no rain clouds he counts down. Hattie turns to look at him and as he reaches one, the last rays of sun light disappear fireflies emerge from the trees. Hattie seeing the fireflies, a small sharp intake of breath looking from her dad to the fireflies, thinking her daddy turned it to night time and made the fireflies just for her.

"Mommy, daddy make this" Hattie said smiling wide watching the fireflies dance and float around each other throughout the pond

"Yes baby I see" she smiles slightly raising a brow to Neji not to spoil it by telling her he did no such thing, he nods ever so slightly at her thinking he would have to explain he didn't control the moon or nature, but seeing Hattie giggle and look at him with pure joy and amazement caught the words in his throat.

He never wanted to lie to his daughter with half truths or versions of the truth and he was determined to tell her... eventually.

"Hattie, don't touch, they're too small" Neji said gently moving her hands away from catching a firefly

"Oh... Like me?" she asked sitting on his knee, he smiles softly and nods

An hour passes by before deciding to head back home, Hattie having fallen asleep on the way back Neji places her in her crib wondering when it would be okay to buy her a small bed, seeing as he noticed Hattie would roll in her sleep ending up pressed against the crib bars. and didn't want her to fall off her bed.

He walks down the hallway to their bedroom, thinking maybe he could ask Shikamaru about these things without it getting around he was asking for advice, he could also ask Hinata but already she's done enough with taking care of Hatttie in their absence. He looks up at Shae as he entered the bedroom, watching her at the corner of his eye as he changed for bed, turning from side to side trying to find a comfortable position, settling for her right to face him.

"Why did you ask me to countdown" he said facing her as he laid down.

"I want her to think you are the most amazing man in her life, like how my dad was to me" she said inching closer to him

"and the rain?"

"Well my mom used to do that too until I figured out she didn't control the sky and we would countdown together"

"No shoes?"

"I want her to know it's okay to be both a lady and tom boy that getting dirty isn't the end of the world" she smiles

He noticed that about her when they first met aside from refusing to wear 'ugly ass shoes' she would take care of herself, dressing in nice clothing, checking her hair and make-up, thinking of her as some vulgar woman who was completely vain possibly shallow he had sworn to protect then she took off running into the trees when they were followed, she had some grass and dirt on her when he had caught up to her, but instead of hearing her complain about being dirty she calmly removed the pieces of grass and brushed off the dirt while getting to know the sand shinobi. That small action intruging him

"I see... When we were in the hospital in the Mist village... I heard you, I heard everything you said I was too physically exhausted to move... So I listened to you"

O-oh... okay" she said surprised unsure of what to say

"I wanted you to know why I love you since you sound as if you had no idea why and everything was your fault" he said softly, holding her close to him as if to muster up the courage to keep talking, fighting his blush from showing, she gently kisses him to let him know she wanted to hear him, it was okay to be open with her, he give a slight nod before breathing in to start.

"I told you it had taken me three days to fall in love with you and I meant it" he pauses to see if she was going to laugh or joke but only seeing her nod

"You had proven you were smart with how fast your wit came out instantly, you never failed to chanllenge me. When you ran and fell in the woods, you picked yourself up and dusted yourself off without complaining. When we entered the village you hated being dishonest, you wanted to be honest,I appreciated it..." he still watches her as she nods thinking of what he's saying then nods

"You had treated Hinata with the utmost respect and were completely humbled when the hokage our friends and my clan thanked you, you believed that it was unessacary to acknowledge what you've done. You had only known Hinata for a few minutes yet you ran to her aid when her house was burning and saved my niece, though at the time she was only a child in distress... You were barely conscious when you tried to run back to her concerned she wasn't healed properly when you could barely breathe. "You threw yourself in these situations without expecting a thank you, giving Asuma and I another chance and you still asked for nothing . You're inappropriate and said vulgar things, gave me attitude rolled your eyes always cursing then you... you did all of this, you irritated me because you are many things, neither a complete sinner or saint, then you performed a sacred ritual. You frustrated me why couldn't you pick a side? I realized in that moment of frustration it wasn't at you.. it was at myself for wanting to give in to such primal desires, to think about you when you were next to me, finding myself glancing at how you walk, your eyes, your lips... I wanted to be near you" he said looking down away from her as if he was admitting some dirty secret

"At the pond I lost myself, feeling your lips against mine, how you gasped when I lifted you, your body against mine, the need to keep going burned in me, when you told me to wait. I had realized what I had done, we were alone, I had met you only three days ago and I was trying to take you against a boulder in public. Just because I felt that way for you didn't mean you felt it too. I wanted... more" he looks back at her

She remembered everything from those three days and she was sure she pissed him off or at the very least annoyed him. He hid his feelings well, she had no idea he liked her or at least wanted to sleep with her, hearing it from his perspective was damn near mind boggling. She had managed to walk right into his heart without trying, while he had to earn it.

' _'_ _How is that fair, you were in love with me basically from the start and you kept trying even when I kept fucking with both you and Gaara and I forced you to share a bed and me with another man. God, why are you still here? How you talk about me makes me feel like I'm such an amazing person when I'm not I can barely call myself good anymore I would shit all over your efforts'_ unable to hold her tears back, covering her mouth as she cried

"I believe that point is where we went wrong, by not keeping to myself... not asking you on a date" he said softly as she continued to cry

"I't's because I'm a shitty person-sorry- horrible person" she said clearing her throat when she was calm enough to speak. When she apologized for swearing and corrected herself he realizes she hadn't sworn in front of him for months now.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked, didn't she know that he wouldn't tolerate letting her see herself that way

"I just... I want to be that person for you again... that's why" she whispered then kissing him

"An apology doesn't seem like enough, you know?" she said, causing him to chuckle and smile

"I'm not telling you this for an apology. I'm telling you because you shared the moment when you knew you loved me too. I'm sure I've already said you are marrying me, we have a family, Hattie and more children that will be born soon. We're sharing a life together, I don't want anything else"

"Well when you put it like that" she said making him laugh again, she smiles, wondering if he knew when he smiled or laughed at her small harmless remarks, it made her feel special since he never really laughed or smiled at much..

Saying all he needed too he remains silent, watching her play with a strand of his hair before saying she loved him, saying it back he kisses her. Their kissing becoming more passionate ultimately making love.

...

"Morning" Shae smiled rubbing her eyes then looking at Neji as he turned on his side to face her with the same half smile she loved

"Good morning, I love you, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I love you too, Hungry, I am so hungry, maybe if I get up now I can have ice cream without hattie asking me too?" she smiled

"Hm, she's very good at persuasion, please-"

"I know don't eat all of it only enough for my craving" she smilled kissing him then turning over, she extends her arm trying to sit up

"Neji-thank you" she sighed then laughed "I'm really not going to miss not being able to sit up by myself" she said pulling on her night gown and underwear back on then rocking forward for momentum to stand up. Neji sits up moving the sheet and blanket as he was getting out of bed a small pink stain on the bed sheet catching his eye.

"Stop moving" Neji snapped at her

"Is it a bug?" she cringes standing still

"You're bleeding, sit down, stay there" he demanded

Doing as he said she hears him run down the hall and his voice on the phone, she feels between her legs, seeing no blood on her hands then looking at the sheets a light pink stain where she laid.

 _'_ _Chaos, my babies-'_

 _'_ _Still there and growing' it replied with a bored tone_

"They're on their way, put this on" Neji said helping her with a long black and green striped dress

"Neji, I'm okay chaos said-"

"Chaos is a fucking liar" he angrily snaps causing her to jump out of shock, he really wasn't one for swearing occasionally during sex but right then he looked terrified, his brow slightly furrowed, face relaxed but his eyes darting around the room as if looking for some kind of help, he realizes he wasn't fully dressed then pulls on his closest pair of clothes.

"Neji, Hattie needs to be dressed and fed-" before she could finish he was gone and back in front of her with Hatties diaper bag and Hattie still asleep in his arms, a minute later there's a knock at the front door followed by footsteps entering.

"Okay they're here, we're leaving now" Shae smiled as the medical nin helped her on the stretcher and running to the hospital.

She patiently waits in her bed as the nurses drew blood, checked her condition with the ultra sound machine, both heart beats still there, the technician making sure she was fine as Sakura asked her questions

"Do you have abdominal cramping nausea, fever?" Sakura asked her looking over her chart

"No I'm fine, other than being super hungry of couse-" before she's finished talking Neji digs in Hatties bag then giving her his lunch he was meant to take to work that morning

"Thank you" she smiled, Sakurra examining the food first before telling her it was fine to eat

"Did you fall, over exhaust yourself?"

"No, none of that, I'm careful I don't walk very long, I eat well, I don't know where that pink stain came from" she said with a shrug, she sees Sakuras eye twitch then look at Neji who was occupying Hatties attention

"Can I speak to you alone?" Sakura asked Neji overly sweet toned

"Alright" he stands up sitting Hattie next to Shae and follows her into the hallway, Sakura closing the door behind him

"You said she was bleeding, you made me think she was dying in a pool of her own blood and would lose the twins, a pink stain? what the hell is wrong with you!?" Sakura yells at him

"Even if it was pink it's still blood, it's your job to find out why" he snaps at her not backing down from her anger

"Neji, you made me think she was going to die on my table like that time during the jonnin exam and that could have happened by sex" she whispered angrily at him with a slight blush, he pinches the bridge of his nose thinking back to last night she had told him to wait to adjust her postion, and he had heard a small grunt but mistaking it for pleasure.

"Was it?" Sakura asked seeing the light blush on his face

"It's... possible" he said in a low voice looking around for eavesdroppers

"She's fine, you over reacted but just in case I want to keep her here for the day..." Sakura said turning to walk away from him

"Maybe you two can hold off until the twins are born always going at it like rabbits.." Sakura mumbles walking away

He sighs relieved she was fine, the only other time he felt helpless was when she was trapped. He walks back into the room sitting back in his chair

"Neji guess what" Shae smiled wide holding her new picture of the twins and the technician cleaned off the equipment

"What is it?" he asked sitting down looking at the picture she had given him

"They're girls we're having girls!" Shae laughed with joy

"Daddy my sisters, look!" Hattie said hugging her moms belly, Shae's smile widens as Neji loses all color in his face staring in shock at the picture then up at her

"See-that- why couldn't you look like that when we found out we were having twins?" she said enoying his reaction way too much

"Surprise!"


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: There are problems with replying to review/comments with the site recently. I got them and thank you. Also, I was sure I seen Kakashi on the phone with Naruto in the new manga which is why there are phones or at least land lines in my story... Was I wrong? Anyway enjoy!_

 _..._

Stretching in her hospital bed and turning on her right side to face Neji.

"Did they really take Hattie?" she asked

"Yes, Sakura asked the day care worker. Hattie didn't cry when I had left her there she went straight to playing with one of the children she has play dates with" Neji responded with a sigh

""What's with the sigh? Did you realize you're gonna have boys chasing our daughters?" she smiled as he looked at her unamused

"No, but thank you for reminding me..." he said in a slight irritated tone, he didn't realize up until she brought it up that was another problem he'll have to deal with

"I was hoping to bring up this matter another way..." he starts, pausing to look at her as she nods

"Okay, what is it?" she asked

"We need to be married soon.. Before the birth of our children" he said carefully as he was still on edge about her spotting, regaurdless of where or how it happened

"Oh, I wanted to lose the baby weight to wear a dress... Is it so they're not labelled bastard children?" she asked hoping he didn't take too much offense to the word "bastard"

"Yes, in a way. It would be you and I, my uncle, Hanabi, Hinata and Naruto, as witnesses" he said

"Just to sign the papers?... Can't Tenten, Asuma and Lee be there too? They are your team mates and Asuma's like my dad... I told Tenten she was my maid of honor.." she said with a frown

"It's only between us and close family members-"

"Neji, that's not fair you have your family as witnesses and I have no one" she snaps at him

"This is why I've been putting off this issue, it's only signing iegal papers with a few family-"

"Yeah, your family"

"Shae, this is for our children's future, if you would still like a wedding-"

"Forget it, it'll only be your family anyways. For our childrens future? Future as what? Serve the main family? Do you realize-do they realize I'm their mother. It's a huge possibility if they try to put a curse mark on them it could kill them?" she said in a aggravated tone

"Yes, they will also be known as part of the Hyuga clan, which they also would like- I want you to be a part of." Neji said in a stern voice

"My children are not serving anyone. If when they get older they want to protect the main branch then fine but they won't be forced into it just because they're yours" she snaps again, his stern tone only aggravating her more

"If you and _our_ children love _our_ family, _our_ clan they will be more than willing to protect anyone of us" he snaps

"Yeah if they choose too- just because the sun rises, everything the light touches isn't yours this isn't the lion king" she snaps back

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, they would still be part of our clan but would be under no obligation to do so, I was hoping if we raised them properly they would want to protect our clan and village" He said biting back his anger using a calmer voice

"Good-I guess we're on the same page!" she yells, then stares at him

"I don't know why I'm yelling... I'm sorry" she said looking down then holding out her hand for him to hold as a truce

"There was no other way to bring it up without upsetting you" he said holding her hand

"I know... You know I don't have anyone and it just felt like your clan was doing me a favour by taking in a stray dog or something" she said nearly whispering to him still not looking at him

"As our clan would see it as a smart decision to marry" his words gaining her full attention

"What do you mean?" she asked as Neji held onto her hand tighter when she begins to with draw from him

"I assumed they wouldn't approve of our engagement since you were not from a respected family or had one here. They obliviously knew of our arrangement of living together with Hattie and they know you had adopted her out of love with no personal gain attached to your actions. I had also assumed they would not approve of and when I asked you to marry me, I was prepared to be exiled, disowned or worse. I was asked to see my uncle and Lady Hanabi to discuss our engagement. I was caught off guard when they approved and subtly asked to have children soon after marriage" He said as Shae looked suspicious and concerned

"Why? And what does that mean I didn't adopt Hattie out of personal gain what would I have to gain out of a baby?"

"I want you to know I love you for you nothing else" he said searching her concerned eyes as she feels her stomach drop iwth uncertainty.

"Your gifts are natural and powerful, which means our children could inherit your healing abilities and my Byakugan, you also have and can control a reaper, I'm proof you can bring back the dead with out having to use a reanimation jutsu. You had also saved the Hokages child and your friends with each Kage, having you married into our clan benefits us..." He watches her closely as she nodded

"Okay I can see that, I always thought your clan did arrange marriages, what about Hatte?" she asked she knew that must've been why they were able to live together and marry without being hassled, she accepted it a long time ago.

"On Hattie's biological mother's side is a rare jutsu, it's used for survival, to collect water from plant life and humid air, where ever there's water... Like all powerful and frightening jutsu's-"

"Her clan was killed off? Why wasn't I told?" she asked him

"Aside from her biological mother, there is no one else from her clan. I was going to discuss this with you after we had completed our mission. I thought I would have more time between our engagement, future marriage and more children" he said rubbing her hand with his thumb

"Hm... I wasn't going to run, you don't have to hold me so tight" she said softly looking up at him from her hand with a smile. His eyes widen slightly before he loosened his grip barely holding onto her

"Forgive me, I didn't realize I was holding-"

"Neji, I'm okay... Really, I'm okay..." she still smiled holding his hand just as tight as he was

"I'm guessing someone from your clan looked into her background?" she asked as he nodded and held onto her again

"and they're okay with her?" he neds again

"Neji, the only thing stressful about that whole conversation was your build up to it" she said with a laugh

"It doesn't upset you?" he asked as she shakes her head slightly

"No, You can teach Hattie how to use her jutsu properly for good only. The real upsetting part was Asuma and Tenten not being able to come even if it is only a signing for our marriage... Asuma's been like my dad the whole time being here and Tenten feels like a sister, still there for me even if I make her angry" she laughs again making him smile

"Yes, I noticed. Do you really consider our clan as not your family but mine?" he asked

"I do consider them family... I was just being like that cause of Asuma and Tenten, sorry. I know this is probably how you guys deal with shot gun weddings or at least ours. I don't think any other Hyuga got their girlfriend knocked up before marriage or engagement" her smile widens as she sees the slightest blush on Neji

"Tenten had told me you didn't think about our wedding and I thought it would make it easier to bring it up if you didn't"

"I wouldn't say I didn't think about it, Ino had given me a few magazines for ideas... I was starting a scrap book of what I liked... I don't know if I told you but when I was little I used to wear my mom's veil and have tea parties with my dad and after he died... I tried to wear it again but it wasn't the same, you know? I guess I had given up on the idea if my dad wasn't there. I don't hate them I just gave up on wanting one then you asked me to marry you and I slowly started to want one again, but I understand why we should be married soon... When is it?" she smiles

He slowly rubs the back of her hand again, he knew her dad died when she was still young and was raised by both her mother and grandmother until they too passed away. Why didn't he ask if having Asuma there was fine to have him as her witness. He knew she was alone when she entered his world, but she considered her friends as family, right? Was he being inconsiderate not inviting them or asking if they could make it, after all it was only to sign for a piece of paper, pose for one picture and they were done.

"Neji?... When is it?" she asked again his eyes refocusing on her again

"In a month, the paper work should be ready then" he replied

...

"Neji, I have to ask... no that's not right." She sighed staring at the letter in her hand

"Neji you know when chaos took over and you lost your shit?" she sighs again rubbing her eyes

"Do you think he who must not be named-great he's a wizard now" she growls in frustration, covering her eyes with her hands and the letter

"I have written this letter because the Kazekage needs to know chaos can kill me if it manages to over take him. So I wrote this letter saying so, in a discreet way because I'm sure you don't want it getting out to the other kage how I got his blood in the first place, please don't be offended or angry... It's possible he could end up killing me. Please understand, don't be angry" she said in a defeated tone knowing it was likely going to end up in an argument

"I'm not angry, may I see what you have written down?" he asked with a small smile having been listening to her since she started practising what she was going to say to him

"Here..." she turns towards him as he sits next to her on the side of the bed

 _Lord Kazekage,_

 _Please, read the updared transcripts.  
Healer, Shae/The Reaper, Chaos.  
Section 32A to 42 D, __carefully._

He smiles seeing a worn out section at the bottom of the letter where he could make out 'have a good day' and sincerely' that must have been erased many times.

"Maybe re-write it with only your signature at the bottom"he said handing her back the letter

"It's okay if you accidently swear in front of me... I don't want you to feel like" he pauses thinking of the phrase she used during a conversation they had

"I'm walking on egg shells?" she asked as he nodded again

"Yes"

"I know, but I also know you prefer it... and I also know when you enjoy hearing it" she said leaning in and kissing him then feeling her stomach bump against his side

"Ugh, this would be so much sexier if my belly wasn't in the way." she groans feeling their moment slip by when he smiled with a small laugh

"I was training all day, I need to showeer " he kissed her before leaving the bedroom

"Okay..." she watches him leave the room

 _'_ _oh mm that ass'_ she pouts as she hears him walk down the hall, then she looks down at the letter, folding it up, deciding to write it again tomorrow.

...

"Lord Kazekage, there is a letter for you " Baki said as he stood in front of Gaara having just informed him of projects under way in the village

"Thank you" he said taking the letter from Baki, giving a slight nod to him as he leaves his office. He opens it quickly reading through, his eyes resting on her signature.

He had received the new transcripts the day before her letter and intended on reading them that week when he had more time seeing as the transcripts were the size of a thick novel. As the letter stated she needed him to read a small section. He looks over his schedule, there was nothing that absolutely needed to be done for the next hour he stands up from his desk refolding the letter and leaves to the small disclosed area housing confidential files.

He turns on the light, spotting the newly arrived trainscripts sitting on the lone desk in the middle of the room waiting. Sitting down he unwraps the packaging finding the section making a mental note to have someone regularly dust off the scrolls in the room to keep the documents from deteriorating.

 **Hokage: Tell us what hapjpened the day outside of the Mizukage village.**

 **Shae: Which time?**

 **Hokage: You know what I mean these are official transcripts for the other Kage to read and have on record.**

 **Shae: [sighs] Fine... I went outside the village gates only by fifty feet mind you and the captive was being brought in and I got caught, Neji killed him and we're done.**

 **Hokage: Shae, more detail [loud sigh]**

 **Shae: Naruto, I've been doing this for three hours, I'm hungry and I miss my baby- sorry Hattie or Hatsukoi for your official records.**

 **Hokage: [growls] It's Hokage while we are recording.**

 **Shae: Oops sorry- Hokage. [pause] I'll answer your question if you give me a popsicle.**

 **Hokage: A popsicle?**

 **Shae: Yeah. I asked Neji to get me one whole he was at the store and he came back with a [explicit] fruiticile. I'm almost seven months pregnant and you bring me a [explicit] fruticile?**

 **Hokage: They are better for you.**

 **Shae: [Glares] [crosses arms] Yeah they are but I've been good this whole time eating healthy, resting, keeping up with my appointments, just this once give me a fu-oh thank you Shikamaru, you're a great guy.**

 **Nara, S: Please answer the question.**

 **Shae: Chaos was being a jerk as always and didn't tell me it thought it was another reaper causing all of these deaths. It waited until it was close. The other reaper does the same thing as chaos, increasing power, stamina. [pause for five seconds] bring others back from the dead and controlled the undead by extension of it's grasp.**

 **Hokage: You were concerned for Hyuga, Neji's well-being, why?**

 **Shae: I thought because Chaos had a grasp on him-which is how I survived, would have drove him insane as the other reaper did with it's host. [pause for ten seconds] If you don't understand or can control the blood lust from the reaper it's suffocating especially if you never hurt anyone before. When you're connected it's all you feel is your hate, anger, wanting, needing to hurt, to tear apart another human being in the worst possible way. [pause for five seconds] Like I said it's suffocating.**

 **Hokage: What about the nin you want to bring back?**

 **Shae: [loud sigh] They should be fine as long as they never host a reaper like I am, Chaos said it would know. The nin who had powers like a Kage. I don't know if I can help them unless you can do your whole roofie seal on them.**

 **Hokage: Roofie sseal?**

 **Nara, S: Memory seal**

 **Hokage: What's a roofie-**

 **Shae: It's nothing.**

 **Nara, S: A drug to take advantage of your incapacitated victim.**

 **Hokage: That's horrible, it's nothing like a memory seal.**

 **Shae: Which is why I said it was nothing but boy wonder over there had to explain.**

 **Nara, S: We are being recorded on record and I was explaining what it was for the other kage, though I'm sure an explanation wasn't needed since you substituted 'memory' for 'roofie' and clearly had something to do with the memory and had to be a drug as there are no such things as jutsu in your world.**

 **Shae: [low voice] I'm the world's greatest detective.**

 **Hokage: I knew that, That's why I asked what a roofie was to explain to the other kage.**

 **Shae: [laughter]**

 **Nara, S: [sigh]**

 **Hokage: [grumbles] I did**

 **Nara, S: Shae, please explain how the reaper known as 'Chaos' managed to take hold of Hyuga, Neji.**

 **Shae: Chaos used his blood as a way to have a direct link to him. Chaos is very 'I'll scratch your back until you stop doing what I say and I'll find a way to kill you.'**

 **Hokage: How did Chaos use his blood as a link?**

 **Shae: I ingested it [pause for five seconds] during a private moment between the two of us.**

 **Hokage: How? When?**

 **Nara, S: You don't need to answer that.**

 **Shae: Um a year ago? It was after I had gotten back from my trip around the world.**

 **Hokage: [mumble] Is that what you're calling it?**

 **Shae; [yells] Yes, Naruto that's what we're calling it or I can call it that time when every Kage here and listening or reading this betrayed me.**

 **Hokage: [yells] We said we were sorry how many times do I have to say it?**

 **Shae: [explicit]**

 **Hokage: [growled sigh]**

 **Nara, S: Does the link wear off?**

 **Shae: After it's used, I only ingested a few drops and before anyone thinks it was from something way too kinky. It was from a kiss between Neji and I. As far as I know the link is intact until it's used, Chaos asked Neji to host it so it could save me and he said yes letting it take him.**

 **Hokage: Who was that inside the trap we had made?**

 **Shae: The reaper from Derek had control of one of the dead nin who had a clone of Derek made because the reaper knew it wasn't me since it also knew Chaos was inside me and they would've sensed each other. With the reapers increased power and holding onto the nin that's why the clone didn't go poof.**

 **Nara, S: A few drops of blood provides a link for chaos and it asked for permission, why?**

 **Shae: Neji is too strong, he has this iron will. Chaos said when he was weakened it had a chance.**

 **Nara, S: Hyuga, Neji wasn't physically hurt, how was he weakened?**

 **Shae: Shikamaru, you're telling me if you seen Temari rendered helpless because of her pregnancy. Pregnant and carrying your child, while you have no way to get into a box she's trapped in, lined with walls that could tear her apart if she so much as touched them with a man who was also trying to kill her. That wouldn't bring you to your knees or weaken your mental state the tiniest bit?**

 **[Silence for ten seconds]**

 **Nara, S: Thank you for clarifying it was the mental state he was in why Chaos was able to take hold of Hyuga, Neji.**

 **Hokage: The tape is running out again.**

 **Nara, S: We'll continue tomorrow**

 **Shae: Okay good, because these too little people on my bladder was making this difficult-oh right. I mean we're having twins. I'm so excited we're almost done their room.**

 **Hokage: Now I will have two more nieces to call me uncle [chuckle]**

 **Shae: You can't even get Hattie to call you uncle**

 **Hokage: Because you and Neji won't tell her too.**

 **Shae: I'm not making my baby uncomfortable just to make you happy.**

 **Hokage: I am her Hokage and uncle by marriage, I should be called**

 **[End of tape]**

Gaara reads the last section over again, he knew what she was hinting at. Still remembering their kiss, he thought it was a little odd since she had never bitten him before. However, he ignored his questioning thought for their brief moment.

He turns off the light as he exits the room.

... _  
Thank you for your concern on the matter.  
I have read the sections carefully, as suggested._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Kazekage_

She looks up at Neji when she's finished reading the small letter.

"He read the section so now he knows" she smiles

"Alright. We need to leave now" Neji said helping her up from the couch then picking up Hattie so she doesn't ruin her small lilac kimono on their way to the Hyuga manor. Shae sees a small folded area at the bottom of the letter she unfolds it.

 _I'm happy for you_

Not fully knowing why she was relieved to see he had written that, guessing it was his way of letting her know he was okay with how everything ended up.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked as they turned the corner to the manor

"Yeah, um. I didn't realize I didn't open the letter all the way. It said 'I'm happy for you'"

"I see. So he's accepted we are together" he said placing Hattie on the ground as she climbs the small two steps leading to the small walk way into the manor

"Yes... You don't expect me to be all waspy do you?" she said slightly groaning as Neji helped her up the short steps

"No" he smiled

"AUS-MA!" they hear Hattie's shrill voice of excitement from the inside. Shae looks up to Neji smiling as Neji gave her a slight nod with a soft smile.

Shae fights back tears when she sees their friends on her side where she was to stand, nearly piled on top of each other dressed all differently and his clan members on his side neatly organized by height, dressed in kimono in the same shade of purple/lilac. Shae tries not to laugh at the stark difference as she walked up to Asuma and Hattie in his arms.

"You look beautiful" Asuma said hooking his arm aroung her elbow as they stood in front of Lady Hanabi and Neji's unble.

"You're gonna make me cry, stop" she smiled up at him, then looking across from her at Neji

"This is only a signing for their marriage licence?" she hears Sai followed by an 'oof' assuming Ino had just elbowed Sai on the stomach

"Please, sign here and here" Lady Hanabi said as she pointed to a few highlighted areas, both Neji and Shae sign the small stack of papers as they hear clicking of cameras

"Now the witnesses" Lady Hanabi said pointing again

Asuma and Naruto sign followed by Lady Hanabi herself.

As soon as Lady Hanabi places the pen back down on the table and bows there's an immediate uproar of 'whoops' and 'yay's' from her side, the sound of party poppers going off. Shae laughs turning red as she seen Neji's clan stand still with the slightest concern or look of annoyance by the noise from her side, she looks up at Hiashi who looked about ready to snap at her side to get out of his clans house.

"Thank you uncle, lady Hanabi" Neji bowed as does Shae

"Yes, please take your guests with you" Lady Hanabi said with a soft smile

"We will, thank you" she smiled watching her friends walking towards the door

"What about the photo?" she asked turning back to them

"It was taken during the signing" Neji said holding her hand

"Oh I didn't notice" she follows Neji out

"Who would've with all that noise" Hiashi mutters to himself

"Wait, who took my baby" Shae said looking around

"Mommy!" Hattie waved at her popping up from Asuma's arms as he walked away with her

"Hey that's my baby" Shae smiled walking after them, Asuma whispers to Hattie then looks at her mom shaking her head

"No" she said as Shae walked faster up to her

"Aw, okay" Shae said pouting with sad eyes, Hatties eyes widen then smacks Asuma for making her mom sad

"no no no no no!" Hattie yelled at Asuma as she's given to Neji

"She's supposed to be sweet" Asuma said rubbing his cheek as Kurenai laughed then smiled

"She is until you upset her mother, isn't that right Hattie?" Kurenai asked her

"Yeah" she nods with an angry stare at Asuma

"You got some arm on you" Asuma said as he smiles then scratches the back of his head

"Over here!" they turn their heads to see Ino waving at them.

"What's this?" Shae asked when they approach a opening to a small gated park

"Just to celebrate your wedding" Sakura said as Shae sat at the picnic they were all gathered around with enough food to feed everyone.

"You are going to have an actual wedding later, right?" Ino asked then being elbowed by Sakura

"I'm asking cause she had flowers in mind and depending when it is I might have to cultivate them myself so back off" Ino growls at Sakura

"Ino, learn to read the from" Sakura said Shae smiles looking at the table as Ino and Sakura continue to fight.

"Thank you for inviting everyone" she smiled at Neji as he sat next to her with Hattie, he nods smiling back at her

"You're welcome"

"Look over here" they turn to look at the camera and Shikamaru pressed a button then walked behind the picnic table standing next to them just as the flash went off.

...

"I think I'll put this up in the hall way" Shae smiled still looking at their wedding picture and the one in the park

"I don't know why you preferred the negatives on the wall" Neji said packing his bag for an over night trip with his class

"Because the negatives as you call them show whoever comes into our home who we really are" she said looking down the hall as she turned on her side, setting the pictures on her night stand

The negatives proudly displayed on the wall in all it's disorganized glory, varied pictures of Neji rolling his eyes, rubbing his forehead or sighing, Shae smiling rolling her eyes and yawning, Hattie poking at Neji and Shae for their unwavering attention and yawning like her mom. The final picture right in the middle of the hallway as you were able to see when you walked in, Neji's soft smile at Shae as she smiled back, shaes right arm holding hattie as Neji had his left around Hattie also who was sat between them waving at the camera.

"I'm not sure if there is anymore room. Try the living room. I don't want you to hurt yourself" he said turning off the light as he laid next to her

"How am I going to hurt myself?"

"You could fall off the stepping stool, broken glass from a dropped frame, the hammer, the nail, Hattie could also-"

"Okay. I won't put it up until you're back. I'll mark the wall with tape so you know where I want it" she smiled

She gasps wide eyed

"What is it?" Neji asked nearly ready to run to the phone

"Here" she said staring at him still wide eyed, holding his hands to her belly. He waits staring at her with concern, then feeling something hit the palm of his hands. Feeling their daughters kick wasn't what he expected, he was filled with wonder, relief and hoping they came out fine. He was also scared for them, their world being the way it was he had seen so many cruel things happen he wished to be the best father to them and hoping they would become resilient enough to keep getting back up.

"What did you say?" Neji asked focusing on her

"I said I love them and can't wait for them to come out next month... Also being kicked on the inside is so weird. It's so sci-fi, it would be even more sci-fi if they were boys. I would have a tiny penis growing inside me" she laughs as he gave her a slight unamused look but kept his hands on her belly

"they either love you or they're telling you to stop touching my mom" she smiled as they would still kick

"They must of heard Hattie" he smirked

"Maybe she really doesn't like when we touch each other or hold hands"

"I'm concerned about her jealousy" he said gently rubbing the spot the twins had been kicking

"You don't need to be, earlier today she was pushing her toys against my stomach and said sister this yours and this mine, no yours" she smiled

"She refuses to share NeNe but she will share everything else"

"I hope you're right.I don't want to punish her for hurting her sisters"

"How about when she keeps asking for one of us we'll spend the day with her, I don't think she'd hurt them but just in case she feels neglected, also you can't stop reading to her you have been doing that for too long to stop now"

"I'm aware" he kissed her

"Good"

...

"Neji?" she said as he was closing his eyes

"Yes?"

"Can you rub my back? It's bothering me" she said softly as he nodded and rubbed her lower back

"That feels nice" she kisses him

"Shae.." he said pulling away from her kiss, she knew he wasn't being affectionate because he was angry with her but because of the last time they were together, it had scared him with the stain and having to stay in the hospital

"I know. I only want to kiss.." she whispered, he nods returning to their kiss, he feels her arch her back then a gasped moan from her mouth as she tenses up, she covers her mouth completely red. He feels a light blush across his cheeks, he knew she always enjoyed being with him and it had been months since they were intimate she must of been extremely frustrated to orgasm from a kiss

"I'm so sorry" she tears up

"Don't be sorry, it's flatter-"

"I peed myself... I didn't even feel it until it happened I'm so sorry" she said wiping her tears, turning over to sit up

"I'm disgusting I'm sorry" Shae cries as Neji helped her sit up

"Don't say that. The pregnancy book said it's normal especially if the baby sits on your bladder on the right angle" he said standing up from the bed and crouching in front of her

"I'll change the sheets while you shower" he said with a half smile she nods still embarrassed then walks down the hall to the bathroom. He sighs stripping the bed of the blankets then the sheets, he makes a mental note she had been drinking too much water seeing no yellow tint to the sheets and it didn't smell of urine. He hears a crash down the hall, running to Shae opening the door to see her sitting on the toilet seat barely covering herself with a towel, shampoo and bath toys scattered on the floor..

"It hurts, I don't know what's wrong, my due date isn't for another week" she looks up at Neji who was paler than usual with his mouth slightly opened

"Pee-bladder-water" he stutters running down the hall

"What?" she said angry that he just left her hunched over in pain

"Here, hospital" he said helping her with her new dress he had gotten for her

"Hospital?" she asked

"Your water broke that wasn't urine and you had a contraction" he said slowly, snapping himself out of his minor panic

"Neji, I'm scared, I'm scared" she keeps whispering to him as he lead her to the front door.

"I'm here, you don't need to be afraid" he said then kisses her

"Shae had a water birth?" Tenten said busting through their front door

"No, I can't take Shae to the hospital and carry Hattie at the same time" Neji said picking Shae up

"Then why did you say water baby?" she asked, he glares at her then sighs

"Please watch Hattie and bring her when she's awake in the morning, don't disturb her she's sleeping"

"I'm not your personal nanny Neji" Tenten huffs

"Thanks Tenten" Shae said before he closed the front door

...

"We'll check again in an hour" Her doctor said with a calm voice and smile

"Thank you" Neji said with a nod

"Ow" she said breathing through her nose he watches her breathing in and out slowly. He really didn't think she would be in this much pain, Hinata said both times she had given birth it wasn't that bad, why wasn't Shae's not that bad. He stands up walking out of the room to find her doctor.

"Please, give her that medicine" Neji asked as nice as he could after seeing Shae under so much stress

"You are both sure? You had said you both preferred a natural birth with no medication" she asked

"Yes, I'm-we are both sure" he said looking back toward her room

"I see, you're lucky another centimetre I wouldn't have been able to have it administered. A nurse should be with you shortly" she said with a smile, Neji nods then returns to her room

"Please don't leave again, I can't do this without you" she said holding onto his hand tight

"I won't, I promise" he sighs in relief as a nurse carries a tray into the room

"Turn on your side and breathe deep don't exhale until I say" She said as Shae does as told facing Neji

"I know you wanted it to be natural I just-"

"I know, I can't stand seeing you in pain any longer" he whispered leaning his forehead against hers

"Inhale" she said then inserting a needle into Shae's back "Exhale"

The nurse turns her head watching as Neji consoled his wife, she smiles.

"I wish my husband was as forgiving as your husband there, he cheered me on the whole time not to take this" she taps the bag she had just hooked up "I swear in that moment I had thought I had married the wrong man" she laughs walking out. He watches the nurse walk out, what was she talking about, his wife was in pain what was there to firgive he thought irritated with her story.

"How do you feel now?" he asked in a soothing voice

"Better, much better" she smiled weakly

"Is it enough to rest?" he asked as she nods closing her eyes to sleep as much as she could before her next contraction.

"I'm going to check if Hattie and Tenten are here. I'll come back right away" he said tucking strands of hair behind her ear, she nods letting him know she heard him.

He leaves the room walking down the hall to the waiting room.

"Did it happen already?" He looks up at Shikamaru, surprised to see nearly everyone there they knew

"No, I was checking to see if Tenten and Hattie were here" he looks around the waiting room

"I haven't seen her but Naruto and Hinata stopped by for a while then had to leave." Shikamaru said just as Neji was pulled into a hug by Lee

"Are you not excited for the birth of your children?" Lee asked nearly in tears, Neji pushes him away

"Of course I am. We've been here for hours, I'm concerned they'll take her in for surgery" he said rubbing his eyes

"How long has it been?" asked Sakura, he glances at the clock on the wall

"Almost twelve hours" he said as Ino and Sakura smile almost laughing

"Twelve hours? Neji, that's barely a day, it really depends on the woman but it can take up to three days of if the baby's heart rate drops then they will opt for surgery" Sakura said with a smile

"How far apart are her contractions?" asked Choji

"twenty two minutes"

"It won't be long now" said Temari from her chair as they all agree

"Thank you for coming, I need to go back" Neji said turning away

"Tell her to pretend to blow out a candle when she exhales the next time she has a contraction" Neji hears Temari as he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

He didn't understand why Temari didn't hate Shae or Neji for their relationship. Remembering Shae coming back from a short walk from the corner store and telling him Temari was a great person having explained Shae thought Temari was "going to kick her ass" for leaving her brother. Instead Temari had "given her shit" for putting her baby now babies in danger then proceeded to tell her what she should do during labor and to avoid eating certain foods as not to get heart burn and products to avoid wearing during pregnancy.

"You ready? It's time" Her doctor smiled after measuring her a few hours later

"O-okay, yeah, I got this" she nodded

As she's wheeled into another room she sees Neji being pulled aside and lead to a door just as she's pushed down the hall.

"My hisband, Neji" Shae nearly yelled

"Everything is fine, we asked him to change into a sanitary gown and cap, we don't want you or the twins to become sick now do we?" she smiled as she washes her hands from the sink in the room she was being wheeled into

"No, I guess not, no" she said, in pain then pretending to blow out a candle

"That was five minutes, everyone ready?" her dovtor asked the few nurses just as Neji walked in quickly being shown where to stand

"Everythings fine you're fully dialtated and the heart beats are strong, we're here. When I tell you to push please push as much as you can" she said as Shae nodded holding onto Neji

"Okay... Now push" she said looking up at her over the blanket covering Shaes lower half, doing as she's told she pushed

"You're doing great, again" her dovtor said

"How is this worse than Chaos" she growls through gritted teeth pushing

"Almost there... Shae, I need you to breathe properly for your babies, okay?" she asked as Shae panted

"Yeah" she inhales deep, focusing on her breathing, Neji stands still gently rubbing the back of her hand trying his best to comfort her

"Again..." Shae pushed surprressing a scream

"One is out, would you like to cut the cord?" the dovtor asked Neji as a nurse waited to take the baby for her weight and height, the small cry from his child snapping him out of his daze.

"Y-yes" he reaches for the sisscors, cutting the cord. The nuse walking off with the baby to the side

"W-wait, give me my baby" Shae growled so low everyone turned to look to see if she had connected to Chaos

"You have one more. Okay? Push" the doctor said

Shae pushes again as her other baby was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"There.. oh" the doctor said holding the sisscors to Neji then freezing

"What is it?" he asked as the doctor cut the cord herself immediately walking to the side speaking softly to the other nurses in the room, they immediately move around the room, gathering package supplies then returning to the doctors side..

"w-what's happening, baby breathe, bring her here. Baby breathe mommy needs you to breathe" Shae cries trying to crawl out of bed just as they hear a small noise followed by a small cry that turned into a full blown wail. .

"Oh, sweet heart, don't scare mommy like that, okay? Here you must be so cold. You're okay now, you don't have to cry, you're safe" Shae said softly holding the small red head in her arms, covering her with her blanket, Neji was handed their other twin with black hair. He didn't hear a word that Shae or the nurses had said, holding his daughter in his arms as she settled down from crying. He had never been so proud of someone just for them being born and frightened of non-existing threats. He looks up at Shae and their other daughter, feeling the same way for the tiny red head in her arms.

"Neji?" Shae reaches up to him he smiled leaning down to kiss her

"Give her to me, I want to hold both of them" he freezes in postion, he wasn't expecting to hear that he expected a kiss and for her to say she loved him

"Look put her here in my other arm" Shae said moving the red head on her right leaving her left arm open

Neji gently places their twin in her left arm then is wheeled into recovery.

As soon as the bed is locked into place Neji takes the red head in his arms sitting next to the bed as close as possible to Shae. She turns on her side to face him with the black haired twin in her arms.

"I'd burn the world for you. I love you Neji" she said looking up at him with a tired smile then back down watching her twins sleep. He knew what she meant by that and it would've made for a better sentiment if she wasn't fully capable of doing so.

"I love you too"

...

"Lord Kazekage, I have received word from the leaf" Baki said standing at his doorway to his office

"Is she alright?" Gaara asked setting his pen down, Baki walks to the front of his desk

"Yes, she requests no one to ask for her assistance unless it's an emergency for the next year. She has given birth to two girls, one with black hair like her mother the other with deep red hair, they are not named yet." Baki said studying his Kazekage's reactions; he was never able to guess what he was thinking.

"I accept her request" Gaara said then looks down at his paper picking his pen back up

"Lord Kazekage, if I may be so bold to ask, nine months ago you were in the leaf village.. the red haired baby, is she-"

"Thank you Baki. Please send my reply" Gaara said looking back down at his paper listening to his door close.

He sat staring at the documents that needed to be signed. If the thought crossed Baki's mind he was sure it had crossed Kankuro and Temari's mind. They knew he still had feelings for her and it would have been easy enough to avoid attention to see each other as no one sensed her and he was able to dissipate into sand. Though that wasn't how it happened he was still with her at the time.

The tiny red head could be a trait from Shae's father, he knew that, still to have someone raise his first born child.

He stands up walking to the book shelf against the wall between the couches, pulling one book off the shelf and sitting back down at his desk.

 _'_ _Laws of Konoha''_


	64. Chapter 64

"If they come back in here one more time, someone's getting knocked out" Shae mumbles to Neji

"It does seem excessive, I'm sure they are only doing what's best" Neji said holding their black haired twin slowly rocking her.

A nurse was coming by every hour to push on Shae's stomach to make sure the placenta was fully gone,. She lays on her side to relief the minor contractions, the doctor had explained it's the bodies way to help get the uterus to it's normal size and she would feel it up until she was recovered estimating six weeks with check ups.

Shae was incredibly thankful she didn't 'rip' while giving birth after hearing horror stories of not healing properly and having to be 'ripped' again just to be restitched with more recovery time made her fear to give birth worse.

"Giving birth is horrifying, I hate Sakura for telling me how beautiful it is" she said in a soft happy voice to their red head

"Hattie should be here soon with Tenten" Neji said with a smile looking up at her.

"She's gonna grow up hating everyone close to us if we keep leaving her for days" she said looking up at him

"It was never by choice." Neji defending their actions though he knew what she meant, how do you explain to a toddler it was for everyone's safey or it was so she could have sisters.

"I know, still she's only a baby"

"Hattie will be three in two weeks"

"Oh no, her party, Neji her party-"

"I know, we'll figure out how to have it with the twins. I think Hinata wouldn't mind helping, maybe Kurenai if she's not busy" he said thinking out loud.

There was no way to cancel and no way was he going to let down or disappoint Hattie with no birthday party. She had been excited for a week since they told her and she's been asking every day "Today?"

"Hey" Tenten said slowly walking in with Hattie.

"Mommy hurt?" Hattie asked Tenten concerned

"No, your mom's tired" Tenten said placing her on the bed

"Look, your sister" Shae said as Hattie crawled up next to her.

"My sister?" Hattie asked looking down at the red head wide eyed, confused as to why her sister was so tiny.

"Your other sister is right here too" Shae pointed to Neji who stiffened when Hattie raised her hand and reached for him. She pulls the blanket away from the babys face then looks at her mom and dad

"They small" Hattie said with a child's amazement

"Yeah my baby they are, like you" Shae smiled running her hand over Hattie's pig-tails

"No mommy they small, I'm.. I'm big" Hattie said as if she had to explain to her mom what small meant

"Oh you're big" Shae smiled as Hattie nodded

Hattie leans forward placing a small kiss on the blanket covering the red heads feet then Tenten helping her not to fall on her other sister as she kisses the blanket next to the black haird baby.

"Can I hold her?" Tenten asked holding out her hands to Neji

"You been with Hattie for two days you still want to hold her?" Shae smiled as Tenten looked unamused

"That's not what I mean."

"Sit here" Neji said standing up then handing Tenten the baby when she sat down

"Geez Neji I'm not going to kidnap her" Tenten said looking up at him annoyed he still stood next to her instead of on the other side of the bed where the spare chair was

He rolls his eyes then walked to the other side, sitting in the chair.

"Auntie, sister small um car-full" Hattie said watching Tenten with concern

"Hm, you too huh?" Tenten said in a flat tone, as she waits for Shae to chime in on being careful with her baby

"What?" Shae smiled looking back at Tenten, seeing Neji reaching out for Hattie as she climbed over her legs. Tenten never did anything to not trust her with their kids she turns to Neji smirking.

"Be careful with my baby!" she said in a harsh voice to Neji, smiling as he jumped holding Hattie close in fetal position. Shae stifles a laugh as he tried not to glare at her for scaring him.

"Hey, heard you had pups" Kiba grinned walking into her room, Shae and Neji glaring at Kiba for using the term 'pups'

"Yeah, last night" Shae said as he walked up next to Neji and Hattie

"This one's got red-ugh" Kiba hunches over slightly as Shae hit his stomach still irritated with his comment, Hattie looks to her mom and then up at Kiba

"Hey Hattie-uh" he flinches as Hattie hits his stomach too

"I came here to say congratulations not to be your punching bag" Kiba said in a low voice stepping two feet away

"She has red hair because of my dad... I haven't seen their eyes yet" She smiled

"Kiba, if you didn't want to get hit be more sensitive, no one wants their kids compared to animals. Oh, she's up ... Neji she has your eyes" Tenten said surprised to see the trait for the byakugan.

They all huddle around Tenten, watching her tired eyes lazily look around, yawn and fall back asleep. Shae looks up at Neji thinking he must be unbelievably relieved to know she's his, nothing of his trait running in her blood line.

Hattie wiggles out of Neji's arms sitting on the bed.

"Me too?" Hattie asked holding out her arms.

Shae smiles trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable Neji looked to tell her 'no'.

"Baby come here, you can hold Kana" Shae said leaning back in a seated postion while Hattie crawled next to Shae's side sitting down with her arms open. Shae holds up her hand to Neji as he looked ready to pick up Hattie and tell her 'no'.

'This Kana sister?" Hattie asked as Shae held the head and upper back of Kana while her covered legs sat on Hattie's lap.

"Mhm" Shae smiled as she looked up at her husband and friends

"Kana, that's nice. What's her name?" Tenten asked looking down at the baby in her arms

"Mikasa" Neji said picking the baby up into his arms

""Mi casa es su casa?" Shae smiles

"What?"

"que?" she laughs "It's nothing."

"I thought you like the name 'Mika'?" Neji asked

"I do." She smiled

"Mika and Kana" Tenten said looking from Mika to Kana

"We made it in time for the name, cute names" they look towards the door to see Temari and Shikamaru

Temari and Shikamaru walk up to the side of the bed. Temari stares at the red head for a few seconds then up to Neji holding Mikasa.

"You must be proud. Could I hold her?" Temari asked looking at Kana

"Um sure. I'll need her back in a few minutes to feed her" she smiled as she gave Temari Kana.

"She has yout fathers hair, does oh she does" Shikamaru said just as Kana opened her eyes, slowly blinking, her eyes the same color as Shae's

"Seems like she knows when you're not holding her" Temari said gently running her fingers over Kana's head as she fussed

"Yeah she loves being with mommy, just like someone else I know" Shae gushed cuddling Hattie who smiled burying her face next to Shae's head silencing her giggling.

"Mommy stop" she mumbled suddenly feeling shy in front of everyone, Shae smiles kissing the top of her head then hearing a cry from Kana, Hattie sits up waving her hands at her mom

"Help sister" she said just as Hinata and Ino walk in

"Help? What happened?" asked Ino as Hinata nodded

"Hatties concerned cause her sisters crying-ugh" Kiba flinches looking down seeing Hattie winding up to hit him again

"Hatsukoi, don't start fights with jonin" Neji said letting Hinata hold Mikasa then sitting Hattie on his knee just as Shae was given Kana back.

"It's getting crowded, Hinata you can sit here." Temari said standing up

"If you need help with anything let me know" Temari said as Shae looked up at her

 _'_ _Why does that sound like a command rather than friendly help?'_

"Yeah, sure haha bye" Shae smiles as Shikamaru and Temari leave

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked as they reached the main floor

"What was what about?" Temari asked

"Well, for one you just told her to ask you for help" he said as they walked down the empty hallway

"Yeah, so? She has three kids now, two that were just born, she'll be by herself with three young children while Neji is at work" Temari said in a matter of fact voice

"He has a few weeks off. That's my second point you despise Neji for ruining your brothers chance for an heir. Why help her?" he asked looking up at the sky when they exit the hospital

"My brother still loves her, to anyone who doesn't know him he's moved on because he still carries on with his duties as Sunas Kage. He spent months looking for her, he opened up to her and she broke his heart" Temari shaking her head trying to stop old anger from surfacing

"Hm, you asked to help for your brother" Shikamaru said as Temari nodded taking a step forward

"Kana isn't his" His voice only low enough for Temari to hear

"I know" She said narrowing her eyes at him

"Temari... Neji and Shae are married, they have a family-"

"I know that" she snaps

"Then why did you take a few strands of Kanas hair? Shikamaru said as Temaris looked surprised then quickly laughs with a half smile

"I thought no one would notice"

"I don't think anyone in there did but we both know how fragile a new born baby is, we've seen enough hair on the baby blankets just by raising our own"

"I want to know"

"and if she is? Kana's a girl not a boy she won't be carrying on the blood line. If she turns out to be, he'll what? Take her to Suna? It'll never happen, do you know what she's done just for Hattie when she didn't even give birth to her-"

"I KNOW" Temari shouts, earning a few glances from people down the street

"We all thought it the second we seen Kana's hair, but Mikasa has the byakugan which means the chances of..." Shikamaru sighs knowing Temari won't give up on it

"Here" He said holding out his hand

...

"I feel like I haven't seen any of you for like years" Shae said before sipping her water

"It's only been a month, I think we all visited you" Ino said

"Yeah I seen you yesterday morning" Tenten said

"Well it feels like forever"

"How are your twins?" Hinata asked

"They are super sweet, they let mommy and daddy sleep most of the night. Oh god Hattie keeps scaring us, we put her to bed in her own room and when we wake up she's sleeping on the reading chair in the twins room. Neji thinks we should buy her a crib to keep her from wandering in the night. But we can't do that cause I tested it during nap time and Hattie climbed right out of it." Shae said smiling

"I'm so proud of her she knows how to escape a crib" she laughs

"Did your doctor give you the all clear to start exercising yet?" Ino asked

"Yeah she did. I asked Lee to help me"she sees them cringe

"He's not that bad right now it's just light exercising. It's only been a few sessions but I feel it working also because I'm breast feeding and still eating ridiciously healthy. He should have his own kind of mommy and me class, get your butt back into shape"

"Mommy and me?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, what exercises to do for ten minutes while your baby naps, five minutes... I mean come on Neji and I don't have blocks of time to set a side right now"

"Oh things you can do at home... He's never done that for us" Ino crosses her arms

"Did you ask?" Shae said

"... no" they say in unison

"Hey if you exercised, can you?..." Ino asked raising her eye brows, Shae smiles as Hinata turned red and looked down

"Oh sorry Hinata, I forgot" Ino laughed

"Why do you want to know?" Tenten asked with a light blush

Shae covers Hinatas ears before speaking

"Sai's been gone for a few weeks and she's not getting any and she wants to know who is" Shae laughed

"So, did you?" Ino asked

"No... I'm so fucking scared too, you have no idea. My doctor said in another two weeks I should be good to go but no, no I'm not" Shae said shaking her head

"Why?" Tenten asked this time curious and slightly afraid to know

"Because I had two babies and I've been doing my kegels every day what if he doesn't like it what if it hurts?"

"I'm sure.. if you ask him... t-to stop he would" Hinata's voice barely a whisper only loud enough for her to hear not realizing her hands weren't covering Hinata's ears anymore

"I know he would..." Shae sighed

"what?" Ino and Tenten asked, Shae waving off their question

"You know what it is? That fucking pregnancy book at the end there are experiences written how it is after birth and this one woman described it as feeling like an iron pipe being shoved into you repeatedly, does it?"

"No" Ino said as she looked disturbed, Hinata giving her head a small shake

"Remind me never to have kids" Tenten mumbles

...

"Nara, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru pushed off the hospital wall walking to the lab window

"Your results" Shikamaru nodded 'thank you' then leaving to his office opening the letter. Scanning over the results he sighs knowing Temari won't be happy, finishing his work before heading home.

"Hey" Shikamaru said as he walked into his house looking up from his shoes, caught off guard to see a sand anbu in his house

"So?" she asked walking up to him

He hands her the results

"What does that mean inconclusive? How?" Temari said clearly upset

"Not enough material to work with? A lost or dirty lab equipment" he shrugged still staring at the anbu

"Here" Temari said handing the paper to the anbu who bowed then left

"Temari it proves nothing"

"It doesn't matter. We have better technicians in the sand, I gave him the few hair I kept, Gaara will have it tested" Temari said turning on her heel and walking away. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel this was dangerous territory.

...

"Neji, I can't do this anymore I'm sorry" Shae said quickly walking into Hattie's room

"What? Do what?" Neji said following her blocking the door way as Shae held onto hattie who was concerned

"I thought it could work but this is suffocating me. Being in this house alone with the kids I need help you're never here you mind as well have stayed a fucking anbu" Shae snapped at him

"I was a new teacher and only able to have two months off, where are you going?" Neji nearly yelled holding onto hatties diaper bag, the same one Shae held onto.

"Honey go see sisters" Shae said softly to Hattie putting her down waiting until she heard Hattie run into the twins bedroom

"Neji let go" Shae demanded

"Talk to me. What's suffocating about being here" Neji said calming his voice then cupping her cheek in his right hand her eyes filling with tears

"You don't make me happy. I can't talk to you I'm constantly walking on egg shells for you. I can't be myself around you. I tried, I really did. I need someone who understands when I need to run" Shae cried hitting his stomach, using her chakra depletion, he drops to his knees, seeing Shae's feet running out of the room a silver ring bounced then rolled towards him. He didn't have to look at it closely to know it was hers. He stands up running to the twins room, their nursery cribs empty as the window was open he runs to the windiw to see Shae in the back yard knelt on the grass holding Kana as Hattie held onto Mikasa.

"Bye daddy" Hattie waved, Shae breaking a glass jar in front of her then smashing her hand against the glass, black light swallowing his family.

He stared at the ceiling of their bedroom trying to understand why he kept having the same nightmare since they were discharged from the hospital. He was sure she was happy, more than once did he offer to watch the children and having her only accept once to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten for an hour lunch. When she returned she cried because she felt guilty she seen her friends for an hour when her babies were still small which made Hattie cry then the twins cried from all the noise.

It was stressful to have twins and a toddler but they made it work, feeling lucky they rarely cried

He turns on his side towards Shae, her long dark locks spread over her pillow from tossing and turning in her sleep. Her bangs pushed up in a what she would call a "cow-lick", her breathing slow and steady in deep sleep.

He hears a small creak of the house causing Shae to sit up in immediate attention.

"I got her" Shae mumbled then falling back to the bed, nuzzling up to Neji as he smiled stifling a chuckle.

Why that one dream wouldn't go away, was it really suffocating to live with him? Was it his subconscious telling him to look out for signs. It didn't help she was still recovering and would flinch if his hands wandered too close to her hips when he kissed her.

He felt he trusted her not to run and she obviously trusted him enough to marry him. He carefully untangles himself from Shae as not to wake her from getting out of bed. He quietly opens their bedroom door then walkied down the hall checking on their twins.

He stands at the door way looking in, the two cribs on opposite sides of the room against the wall, with the change table and dresser next to the closet. The newly dried lilac on the walls with small white bunnies hopping along the base boards Ino talked Sai into painting for them. The star lamp Hattie graciously given her sisters to fight off "monsters".

His eyes resting on the over sized reading chair, surprised Hattie wasn't curled up sleeping in, for once.

He walks up to Mikasa's crib, she managed to wiggle one of her arms out of her swaddle, he reaches into her crib gently stroking her black hair. He turns his head towards Kana when she fusses in her sleep, he walks to her crib picking her up. He smiles when he notices Kana was always wrapped in her swaddle never bothering to wiggle out the way Mikasa would, or cried as loud for their attention. He looks over his shoulder toward the door when he hears foot steps.

"Oh you have her, thank you. I love you" Shae kisses him then the top of Kana's head walking over to Mikasa kissing her too then walking back out

"Mommy" he hears from Hattie's room, then seeing Shae walk passed the door and walk back to their room with Hattie in her arms.

He sighs, not looking forward to being kicked in the spine or accidently smacked by Hattie.

He looks down at Kana who stopped fussing, her deep red hair, a stark contrast to his and Shae's, she was only two months old but he could already see his wife's tan complexion coming through and having Shae's eyes he wondered if she would look like a red headed version of his wife.

He places her gently back into her crib placing a light kiss on top of her head, then walking over to Mikasa placing another kiss on her head. He walks back to their room hoping Hattie was in a deep enough sleep to put her back in her own bed.

He groans on the inside when he see's Shae hugging her in a tight grip, there was no way he was prying Hattie out of her grip, unless he wanted to upset both of them.

He places his pillow between him and hattie as a barrier from her sleepy kicks then lays on his side, he falls back to sleep, maybe if he just tells her these dreams would stop.

...

"Lord Kazekage" Gaara heard from behind him, unable to sleep he stood on top of the main building watching the sun rise

He turned to his esteemed and most trusted anbu.

"Yes?" he said looking down at the new results in his hand as he knelt in front of him. He takes the letter quickly reading it's content's, the anbu stayed where he was waiting for a direct order.

"Please follow me" Gaara said walking passed the anbu back to his office. He walked to the bookshelf, opening 'Law of Konoha' ripping out a few pages from the book, walking back to his desk sealing the pages in an envelope then giving it to the anbu.

"Take this to the healer Shae. You are to tell her she has two weeks to respond and arrangements for her arrival will be made in the mean time." Gaara said as the anbu nodded

"If her husband interfers with the message my lord?" he asked

"You may tell him"

The anbu vanishes into smoke.

...

"Neji... I wouldn't do that to you. I mean yeah I would be upset if you stopped helping me but I don't think it would go that far. You have me" she said softly kissing him cherishing the few minutes they have together during Hattie's nap time

"I know, but it still happens" he said whispering to her as she rested her head on his shoulder, adjusting her postion on the couch.

"You see this?" she holds on her hand showing him her ring

"This means you got me on lock down." she stifles her laughter not to wake the twins in their play pen four feet away from the couch.

"I think you need to go out with the guys. I'll be okay with our girls. I think it's stress causing your nightmares" she sits up properly when Mikasa begins to cry, picking her up before she has a chance to wake Kana.

Shae pulls down her top, immediately feeding Mikasa, then looking up at Neji who had his head turned away.

"Really? You seen my tits how many times?" she mumbles helping Mikasa to latch on.

"What you're doing is personal, you're bonding with our daughter in a very personal way. It has nothing to do with seeing your.. breasts." She smiles at his response.

 _'_ _Still can't say it. I just had your kids throw me a compliment. Say it, you have nice tits. God, you can cum in my ass but you can't even talk dirty to me... Well I guess he wouldn't, he'd never be able to go near our kids again, he'd be too disgusted with himself'_

Shae smiled laughing, Neji just knew she was thinking of something inappropriate she wanted to say.

"You made yourself laugh again?" He asked taking Mikasa from her

"Heh heh, yeah" she laughed picking up Kana as she started to fuss too.

"But in all seriousness. You should go out. I know they stop by but they only get a fraction of your attention" Shae nodded

"They do still sleep a lot, and Hattie doesn't seem the least bit jealous.." he said rocking Mikasa to sleep, then wiping her mouth with a soft bib shae hands to him.

"It'll be fun- oh hey baby did you have a good nap?" Shae said as Hattie walked into the living room

"Yeah" she said looking at both her sisters then picking up a coloring book.

"You are such a good sleeper" Shae cooed to Kana kissing her head

"Oh kana my sweet girl" Shae gushed then feeling a stab in her heart and overwhelming anger and sadness followed by a small tap to her knee

"No mommy. I'm sweat gurl" Hattie cried then plopping down on the floor wailing.

"Oh no, Hattie baby come here" Shae said nearly crying herself feeling how bad foning over Kana in the same way she did with her actually hurt her. She hands Neji Kana in his other arm. He sighed knowing Hattie's jealousy was bound to show up sooner or later as he stayed still afraid of dropping either twin.

"Hattie baby, you are my sweet girl too" Shae said in a soft tone picking her up as Hattie flailed in rage.

"NO" she shouts making the twins fuss

Shae begins humming, rubbing Hatties back as she held her close. Hattie struggles trying to push away from her mom, Shae uses her healing abilitiy as she rubbed Hatties back, the warm comfort from her ability soothing her down to a teary pout.

"Hattie, mommy loves you" Shae said softly, Hattie responding with an angry grunt

"You are a sweet girl too, you know why?" Shae asked Hattie still pouting angrily grunts again

"You never cry and you always help mommy, you are so kind and wonderful." She said still soothing her and continues to hum

Neji watches how Shae calms her to learn how to handle Hattie should she have another tantrum while he gently rocked Mikasa and Kana.

"You're my sweet girl, you don't cause mommy trouble" she listens closely to Hatties heart as it was coming back from devastated to confused then puzzled.

"Cause, cause I'm big sister?" she asked leaning back to look at Shae

"Yup." Shae smiled wiping Hattie's tears from her cheeks

"cause cause I'm nice?" she asked as Shae's smiled widened feeling Hattie's heart returning to it's happy state

Mhm" Shae nods

"Cause I don't um cry?" Hattie asked shae nods again

"Kana don't cry... she nice" Hattie said sitting on Shae's lap then crawling down onto the floor running to her stuffed bunny. Shae sighs heavily, thankful her melt down turned out better than expected, then taking Kana back from Neji.

"Kana..." Neji and Shae stiffen hearing Hattie thinking she was going to throw another tantrum for Kana being in Shae's arms again.

"Kana sweat?" Hattie asked from the other side of the table

"Uh, yeah" Shae said watching Hattie feeling how puzzled her heart was.

"Kana sweat... Mika" Hattie turns to Mikasa in Neji's arms

"Mika... Um, Mika spicy?" Hattie asked as Shae surpressed a laugh trying to avoid upsetting Hattie all over again. Instead she hears Neji chuckle, causing Hattie to giggle running up to her dad covering her face against his knee, not fully understanding why her dad laughed only knowing she made him laugh.

Shae places Kana into the baby chair next to her foot. Signaling to Neji with a wave to give her Mikasa, he shakes his head then wrapping his free arm around Hattie, pulling her up next to him.

"Do you want to try read to daddy?" Shae asked leaning forward and picking up the same story book she heard countless times, handing it to Hattie then picking Kana back up.

"Yeah" Hattie smiled opening the book, trying her best to say what she remembered from the book then giving up and telling her dad the colors and shapes she knew.

...

"How's married life?" Kiba asked with a grin, Neji looked unamused

"Why do you want to know" Neji said in a flat tone

"Just wondering, thought I'd ask" Kiba said drinking his water

"Are you intimate yet?" Sai asked causing Neji to choke on his tea

"How is that any of your business?" Neji asked through coughing gasps

"You could be hit on the head again. The last time you did, you had asked Yamato and I how often, what she liked or if we knew anything-"

"I asked you no such thing, I meant if I told you what she liked in general and how often we were alone such as dates. I never said that" Neji snapped red in the face

"Even so, Sai's right. It's likely to happen again if you are hit hard enough and with how private you still are makes it difficult for us to help you regain your memory" Shino said turning to look at him

He looks at Shikamaru and Naruto who nod in agreement. He weighs his options, they could be right. It was extremely hard to get any personal info from his male friends and asking Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata was out of the question... Mainly because he tried and they all turned red barely able to speak. On the other hand they could just be being perverts, he sighs.

"Being married is good-"

"Just good?" Kiba asked concerned leaning forward

"I mean great-"

"It can't be that great. I don't smell her on you" Kiba said

"She barely has a scent other than the products she uses. It would wear off after a few minutes, probably by the time it takes to get here" Shikamaru said picking up his own tea

"Hm maybe" Kiba said

"So, you are intimate?" asked Sai

"... No. She's recovering" Neji forcing himself to reply, never wanting to go through the same heart ache they went through again.

"Still? It's been a little over two months" Sai said puzzled

"She had two kids, maybe that warrants more time" Shikamaru said

"How... How long-" Neji starts to ask

"six weeks" Sai said first

"Seven weeks" Naruto answered

"Seven" Shikamaru sighs answering "but keep in mind we only had one kid at the time, so don't worry about it" Shikamaru said with a shrug

Neji pushes Naruto's answer to the deepest depths of his mind, not that he didn't like Naruto but Hinata was his cousion.

"Do they cry?" Shino asked trying to help Neji out of this what Neji considered an uncomfortable conversation

"Hey, does she?" Kiba snickers tapping his cheek and pressing his tongue against it. Neji's eyes widen slightly at tthe gesture then turns a deep red, Sai looks at Neji carefully then looks to the other men around the table.

"That means yes, right?" Sai asked as they nod making his whole face red, regretting his desicion.

Maybe he should have just written a letter and kept it in their security box.

...

"Hey, how was it?" Shae asked as she brushed the knots out of her hair at her vanity, looking at him from her mirror

"I didn't realize.." _'My friends are completely perverted'_ he thought watching her comb a knot out of her hair

"Didn't realize what? How hard it is to be away from us?" she smiled placing her comb on her vanity then proceeds to massage lotion on her arms then neck.

"Mhm" he said still watching her hands glide over her shoulders down her neck as she moved her long dark locks from shoulder to shoulder

"I know. At least you managed to stay out an hour longer than I did. You're not balling your eyes out crying either... " she sighs standing up to massage lotion on her legs, placing one on her chair, then the other when she's done

"I felt so horrible coming back from that lunch you have no idea. Here I am having a good time when my babies are here wondering where's mommy and I know they were with you but ugh, I couldn't help feeling horrible" she turns to Neji as he approached her. He kisses her gently, glancing at the mirror making sure their door was locked.

"Neji, you should shower, the hot waters been acting up" Shae said gently pushing away his hands as he tried to caress her back

"In a while" He said kissing her neck stepping closer to her as she stepped back bumping into her vanity and leaning away from his kiss

"You should brush your teeth you smell like sake" she said sinking away from his kiss invading her space.

"I didn't drink" he said leaning down kissing her mouth, she kisses him back then flinching as he tried to caress her thighs and lift her night gown

"Um" she held down her night gown, looking away from him

"Do you still need more time?" he asked

"Uh... no" she said looking around

"What is it?" he asked trying to hold her only to have her stiffen and sink away from his touch. He waits a few seconds before trying to kiss her again. He begins to feel frustrated, if she didn't need to recover why was she behaving so distant and uncomfortable, pushing his hands away, refusing his kiss, if anything when they were alone she encouraged it. He frowns when she won't respond to his touch only moving him away from her, still not looking at him. What was wrong? Where was that same woman he married who would dance and strip just for him, completely comfortable with who she is and how sexual is. More than once surprising him with sucking him off, talking dirty to him, making him feel like a god in bed... Who was this shy and insecure. It finally clicks. One thing he learned from the awkward dinner was how for months afterward their wives were a little insecure with their new body.

"What is it?" he asked again this time in a soothing tone she looks up at him with a light blush.

"I can't seem to lose the last bit of baby weight" she whispers fighting back tears

"Do you believe I'm shallow?" he said holding her chin in a loose grip

"Well, no you had sex with me when I was a whale, so no... I just... you're so yummy and I want to be that way too" she said with tears in her eyes. She leans her head against his chest, he embraces her keeping his hands on her upper back

"It's not just that, I'm scared you're going to hurt me or I won't feel good any more" she looks up at him as he frowned

"Hurt you? I wouldn't-"

"No I mean you're big. I'm not trying to flatter you, you just are and I read it could hurt especially if you're husband is big... I'm scared" she said finally telling him why they haven't been intimate yet. He fights the satisfied smirk tugging at his mouth

"I'll be gentle... If you want too" he said with a smile

She nods her head, standing up straight, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. He smiles into the kiss happy she was willing to try.

She sits at the edge of her vanity, a small moan into the kiss as his right hand caressed her inner left thigh. She spreads her legs wider keeping their kiss slow. His hand lightly grazing her soft skin, coming to a stop at the fabric covering her. He lightly brushes against the fabric, barely making contact, she pushes against his touch, moaning into his mouth.

His fingers gently tugging at the edges of her underwear, feeling how wet she was she pulls down her panties, kicking them to the side and returning to postion on the vanity.

"Gentle" Neji smiled at Shaes eager eyes. She nods returning to his kiss.

His fingertips moving in slow circles at her enterance, slightly pushing his pinkie and pulling back out returning to barely touching her clit, causing a whimpered moan from her, sliding in his index then his middle finger, slow to push and pull them out. Using his coated fingers to lubercate his cock, he pulled himself out, stroking himself to full length then patting her clit with his fingertips, earning him a loud moan into the kiss.

"Now?" he smirked at her shallow excited pant

"Yes" she breathes

He pushes his tip against her, as she spread her legs wider, looking up at her as she nodded. Slowly pushing his entire lenfth into her. She holds her left hand against his side holding him still.

Feeling her grip relax he slowly pulls out then back into her, a soft moan leaving his lips, breaking the kiss. Holding her ass with both hands Shae tenses up at his sudden grip causing her to tighten around his cock just as he was pulling back out making him moan from the sudden pleasure..

"Slow" she said before kissing him

He continues his slow thrusting into her, fighting the urge to pound into her from months of frustration.

""Neji... harder" she moaned holding him by his shoulders rocking her hips, doing as she says he thrusts into her, his hands griping her ass to lift her, thrusting harder into her, her pussy slick and tight from excitement.

"oh fuck" she bites down on her lip as he slammed into her, his thrusting knocking over bottles on her vanity.

She digs her hands into his shoulders, still biting down on her lip to stop the loud scream of his name building in her throat.

"oh fuck Neji. Fuck me" she gasps

Hearing her beg for him makes him lose the last remaining sense to slow down, forcing her harder onto his cock, his loud grunting in her ear making her cum. Her walls tightening around him he grunts releasing inside her, his thrusts slowing as he came down from orgasm, setting her back down on her vanity, catching his breath

In the moment of release he had no idea what his wife was so worried about, she still took care of herself, she was sexy to him and catching other men staring at her when they had gone out, and she was still...

".. so tight" he barely whispered but being right next to his wifes ear she had to have heard him. Bracing himself for an emotional outburst, horrified to have let such a vulgar thought leave his mouth, wives are meant to be loved and respected not treated like a-

"Really? You mean it?" Shae asked him wide eyed through panted breaths, he slowly nods the look of horror still on his face

"Oh Neji. I thought you'd never like being inside me again" she pulls him into a kiss, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him back into her.

"You're the best husband ever. I know that made you uncomfortable but I'm so happy you said it" she said between kisses

"I know it made you happy but I'm-" Shae covers his mouth

"This stays between us... I love you" she smiles holding her hand over his mouth until he no longer looked horrified and nodded.

"I love you too" he said with a sigh as she untangled herself from him. She pulls a few tissue paper from the box that had fell off her vanity and wipes off their mess and throwing it in the trash. Shae crawls into bed as Neji collected new clothing to change into after his shower.

"You tired?" Shae asked pulling the blanket off her. He smiled

"I need to shower first"

"oh thank god, it hurts" she said with a laugh turning on her side facing him

"Why didn't you tell me to-"

"It didn't hurt during, it's a small ache that's all. It's not like you hate fucked me or ...that one time when you showed up when I was drunk so were you, I think you fucked me out of anger" she said smiling up at him

"I never anger... was intimate with you out of anger even then. When you looked at me, I felt relieved, my anger was gone. I have never done that to you because I love you more than you will ever know" he said kneeling on the bed to kiss her

"I feel the same way" she smiled at him as he left

Leaving her to stare after her husband happy they finally had their relationship right.

...

 _'_ _Someone's outside and fast approacching'_ chaos said waking Shae

"Neji, someone's outside, they're coming, one, male" Shae said waking Neji up he jumps out of bed as shae ran down the hall right into Hattie's room, picking her up and taking her into the twins bedroom, Shae steadies her breathing, letting all emotions fall away as she connected to Chaos.

Neji using his byakugan searches the area, silently waiting outside in the neighbours tree, as smoke floats into his back yard. He sees the symbol for the sand. He narrows his eyes jumping back into his own back yard the shinobi turns to him

"Hyuga, Neji?"

"Yes? You have thirty seconds until my wife becomes paranoid and decides to kill everything in this yard" he said keeping his guard up, warning the anbu not out of fear but Hattie was extremely proud of the two flowers she and Neji planted the day before and he didn't want her to be upset over her flowers dying

"This is for her." The anbu holds out an envelope to him

"She has two weeks to respond, in the mean time arrangements are being made for her arrival. Goodnight" the anbu said returning into smoke

Neji stares at the envelope seeing nothing suspicious inside but text from a book, he walks back inside, locking the door behind him.

"Neji?" Shaes voice carrying down the hall

"There was something delivered personally to you" Shae peeks out at him Hattie in her arms, getting confirmation from Chaos she puts hattie back in her room then walking up to Neji and following him back into there bedroom.

Neji opens it, unfolding it to see certain areas highlighted, looking at the top was 'Law of Konoha: Child bearing, rights and conditions' with the page numbers. He reads the selected hightlighted parts. He gives them to Shae, his hands shaking from anger. She looks at the papers reading the hightlighted areas

"The father has a right to be notified of said childs birth, should the biological father want visitation, the father is obligated to make arrangements... The mother by law is required to make an effort to... What is this?" she asked

"The Kazekage believes one or both of our daughters is his. You have two weeks to reply, he has everything arranged for your arrival" Neji said through gritted teeth.

"They're not his, Mikasa has the byakugan and Kana..." Shae tears up

"Kana has red hair... That's all he sees is your fathers red hair wishing it was his it's pathetic." Neji snaps pinching the bridge of his nose

"Kanas not... no, no, she can't" Neji looks up at her, seeing her hands shake looking around wildly as if she had just been caged. Neji walks up to her pulling her into a tight hug as her breathing was shallow and fast trying to prevent her fom panicing..

"Neji, I'm-" he hears Shaes voice crack

"I don't believe him. Not for a second" Neji said in a soothing tone.

"Two weeks? What arrangements? Kana's yours Neji" Shae said still being held on tight

"I don't doubt that. If you're okay with it, we can have her tested here. I would have to speak with Naruto or Sakura to have it done privately" he said

"You can do that? You guys have like testing here?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes, we did have your blood tested for viruses, remember? Are you okay with either of them knowing why we're having this done?" he said as she nodded

"Are you okay with it? " she asked him after how angry he was with the contents of the letter, this had to upset him more

"Yes" he said calming his nerves telling himself he had to be logical and strategic about this because there was no way he was taking their daughter.


	65. Chapter 65

Shae sits at her vanity, lucky to have a few minutes to herself these days.

Ever since the letter came Neji seemed present when the girls were around but always lost in thought when they were put to bed. Never bringing up what he was thinking, just staring a little too long in one spot before he sensed her watching him then asking if she said anything.

She had written numerous letters to Gaara that she then ripped up. Varying from anger to sadness and straight confusion..

Finishing dressing she walks to the kitchen where Hattie and Neji were. Shae frowns when she sees Neji making her decaf coffee, which she was stuck with until the twins started to bite when breast fed.

"Yum, dirty sock water" she smiles as Neji gave an unamused look over his shoulder at her.

"Sock?" Hattie asked confused

"It's nothing my sweet heart" she kisses her head then sitting down

"Did a cow lick you?" Shae asked Hattie as she pushed Hatties bangs down

"No" she said shaking her head then giving her mom a grape from her bowl of fruit

"Thank you" she said eating the grape

"Sisters?" Hattie asked trying to wiggle out of her chair

"No, they're still sleeping, eat your breakfast, baby" Shae said grabbing the plate Neji had made her. Looking down at her kale and tomato omelette she had to admit, eating healthy wasn't all bad, Neji had a nack for making the healthiest of foods taste better.

"Me too?" asked Hattie, holding out her hand for Shaes omelette

"Okay, just a bite" Shae said cutting off a small piece blowing off the hot steam until it cooled then feeding it to her. Hattie nods with a small 'mm' then opening her mouth again for another bite

"Hattie eat your own breakfast. Your mother needs to eat her own too" Neji said sitting down with Shae's coffee and his tea.

Shae smiles, feeding her another bite then Hattie giving her mom another grape.

"Mommy say yeah" Hattie said eating another bite in exchange for a slice of banana, Shae laughs when Neji looks at her as if to say 'please stop'

"Your dad's right Hattie eat your fruit" Shae said tapping Hattie's fruit bowl

...

"I think Naruto would be better... I know this would really upset Sakura but she would keep it private" Shae said on their way to Naruto's office

"We already decided to speak with Naruto" Neji said picking up hattie as they walked up the stairs to his office

"Maybe we should've asked him to come to our house" Shae groaned half way up the stairs, then looking down at Kana in her little baby carrier strapped to her chest

"We could have but Hattie wanted to go for a walk" he said as Hattie nodded looking at Mikasa strapped to his chest

"Naruto?" Shae said knocking on his door

"Come in" they hear

"Uh can we talk to you?" Shae asked as they close the door

"Yeah, about what? Godfather?" Naruto smiles

"Oh no, we're still deciding" she said

"To make this less awkward I'll just say it. We need a test done on our twins for... To know" Neji said placing Hattie back down on the ground, unable to say it to a complete sentence

"For what?" Naruto asked walking up to them from behind his desk

"To see if Neji is the biological father of our twins" Shae whispered only loud enough for Naruto to hear, Naruto furrowing his brows confused

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because someone doesn't know when to move on with their life" Neji muttered under his breath

"I was with the kazekage when Neji and I weren't together for those few weeks, then we were...and because we were both careless, he thinks both or at least Kana is his" she said quietly as Hattie was pulling books off Naruto's shelf

"O-oh... uh" Naruto blushed scratching his head

"I didn't think anything of it I thought that was from your dad..." Naruto said looking at Kana in her carrier

"How long would it take?" Neji asked

"Uh... close to a month? I can try have it done sooner" Naruto sighed

"No one can know" Shae said looking Naruto in the eye, he nods

"Yeah. Just us" Naruto nodded not an ounce of humor in his eyes

"Give me a few hours and I'll have someone come to your house, it's les suspicious" Naruto said

"Thank you... Hattie come here we're going" Shae said. Hattie drops the book she's carrying and runs to them

"Say bye" Shae said to Hattie

"Bye Na-oo-toe" Hattie smiled as Neji picked her back up

"Say uncle" Naruto smiled

"Bye Na-oo-toe" Hattie waved

"Thank you, Naruto... Hatsukoi don't be disrespectful say Uncle when you speak to Naruto" Neji said looking down at Hattie

"Bye, uncle Na-oo-toe" she waved then hugged Neji

"Heh heh, she said uncle. Bye Hattie" Naruto waved as they left

Naruto sighs heavily when his door closed, thinking maybe if he spoke with Gaara about this but then thinking if he accidently had a kid the way Gaara and Shae did he would want to know. He would want to know and take care of the kid. He also knew Gaara must have proof Kana was his since Gaara never acted without solid proof, years of being a kage taught both of them that.

...

Gaara walked down the hall of the main building to the very end, checking on the renovations being made. Mentally checking off each room as it was refurnished, redecorated, new paint, making sure every piece of furniture was up to date and baby proof, no wires left on the floor that would trip Shae or Hattie, assuming her family...

He stares into the twins room.

Having to call Shae and the children her family was in it's self painful. He had felt concern for her travel to the sand and the well being of the children. What he was more concerned about was her reaction to being here. Having to negotiate terms of their daughter, at times he felt borderline sick for how she would react knowing it could go either way.

He walks into Hatties room making sure it was what she would love.

He knew Shae wasn't curel enough to keep Kana from him but he also knew if he didn't tread carefully she wouldn't hesitate to vanish... or to cause an all out war. That was one of the things he loved about her, that she was capable to love another's child as if they were hers in the first place when they seemed unwanted. He wanted that for his children to make sure they never grew up the way he had.

"Baki, please stock the cupboards with packaged snacks for Hattie" He turns his head to look at Baki who nods

"The dressers are full with childrens clothing. There will be stuffed animals and toys for all three children tomorrow" Baki said

"If I may..." Gaara turns to Baki

"I'm glad you are taking action, it's admirable to accept her though some will be displeased." Baki said with a bow

".. Thank you" Gaara replied

...

"Hokage. You needed the results back immediately?" said a small thin older woman

"Yes" he said holding out his hand for the paper as he approached her

"We tested the new sample and the older one and they both came back negative" the woman said

"Older sample?" he asked

"Yes, the one from nearly three months ago. We are sorry about the inconclusive result but we had enough to test it again and it was negative also" she said

"The donor wasn't a match?"

"For the new sample yes they were but the older wasn't"

"But you just said they were both negative?" Naruto asked confused

"Oh no sorry here" the woman reaching for the results

"Uh, that's okay, thank you. " Naruto smiled holding the results out of her reach, the woman smiling then leaves

Naruto opens the paper, looking at the older sample he sees it was approved by 'Nara, Shikamaru' and the donor was only known as 'subject A'. Then down to the new results.

Naruto walked to Shikamaru's office, knocking on the door.

"Why did you have her tested and against who? Or do I really need to ask" Naruto said closing the door behind him

"She wouldn't let it go and she could've caused more trouble than doing any good for them" Shikamaru sighed

"Why didn't you come to me?" Naruto asked feeling irritated

"I doubted it was his and he is your friend, I didn't think you'd keep it from him" Shikamaru said

"Well you thought wrong and she isn't his, Neji's a positive match, Temari doesn't" Naruto said giving him the paper

Shikamaru reads the entire page..

"Good-"

"No, not good Shikamaru. This means he won't believe these results because of the inconclusive which I bet Temari knows about..." Naruto sighs turning towards the door

"I need to give them the mediocre news" Naruto said leaving his office.

...

 _Kazekage,_

 _Please note it is well into fall and will be winter soon.  
I'm greatly uncomfortable with traveling in the winter  
I'm well aware I am a healer but do not wish my new born tiwns and toddler to become ill.  
As a mother, I will do everything in my power to prevent such things from happening._

 _Shae_

Gaara reads her letter several times. He knew she would try to make an excuse, a valid one but still an excuse.

"Kankuro, is there anything you have that can comfortably hold four adults?" Gaara asked placing the letter on his desk

"If you can wait two or three days?" Kankuro said unsure of what his brother was getting at

"Yes, thank you" Gaara nodded

Gaara picks up a new paper and his pen.

...

"Hey. I got-' Naruto said before he had a chance to sit down Shae rips open the results

"We had nothing to worry about" Shae said nearly jumping on top of Neji, showing him the paper

"So, we'll send this to him and we're good" Shae smiled

"Um... " Naruto looked down

"Why were there two tests done?" Neji asked looking up at Naruto, his smile fading

"Shikamaru wanted to know... " Naruto said

"For Temari?" Shae said

"Yeah... Listen. If Gaara's dead set on this, he could request another test to be done it just wouldn't be done in either nation but somewhere neutral." Naruto said

"How did Shikamaru get Kanas blood?" she asked

"It was hair" Neji said remembering all the times Temari held Kana only realizing now what she did

"They can't just test my babies without my consent" Shae snapa

"If Shikamaru deemed it necessary, he could. No one knows it's you two... she's only known as 'subject B' on paper" Naruto said

"This isn't credible is it?" Neji said still holding the paper in his hands

"He has a right to say it's not... I'm sorry I really didn't know about the other test Shikamaru did" Naruto stood up, frowning when he seen how angry Neji looked and Shae was nearly in tears

"I-I'll help you fight it, if you can't settle this in person" Naruto sighed, thinking maybe Sasuke was right when he said he was getting soft or too nice.

"You will?" Shae asked teary eyed

Naruto looks at Shae _'...shit'_

"Yeah. I mean it's the least I can do, maybe now you can stop being so angry about being betrayed-" Naruto feels a tight grip then looking down at Shae hugging him

"Thank you. I know he's your friend but thank you... I'll stop hugging you now before Hinata wants to kick my ass" Shae laughed letting him go

"I don't think she would.. I don't like how Neji's looking at me" Naruto mumbles stepping away from Shae as he momentarily glared at him

"Thank you Naruto" Neji said standing up

"Everything will be okay" Naruto nodded with a smile and leaves

"Neji.." Shae said gently touching his arm, he turns toward her,

"He's right, we'll be okay" Neji said as they held each other

...

"Do you have everything? " Shae asked Neji, he nodded

It was two in the morning while they left the village, Naruto sancutioning their late departure. Trying to keep personal matters to themselves without the clan or their friends knowing.

"Can I hold her?" Temari asked as she sat by the door to the small spider looking puppet that was made for their travel

"No" Shae said in a flat tone, then looking down at Kana

"Why not? she was just fed and changed" Temari said with her arms crossed

"I know, I'm her mom if I don't want someone to hold her I don't need an excuse. I also don't need you taking anymore of her hair"Shae said holding Kana closer

"I didn't rip it off her, they were strands that fell off... I wouldn't hurt my niece" she said

"I'm sure... If you actually had one" Shae smiled sweetly, getting under Temari's skin. Temari glaring at her steps out

"I don't like being near her either but we're in a enclosed space for the next three days can you be-"

"Less bitchy?" Shae looks at Neji holding Mikasa while Hattie was sleeping curled up like a cat in his lap

"I was going to say be more polite, just until we're there, if things turn out bad I'm sure we won't have any problem getting help home" He said reaching out, holding her hand

"You're right..." Shae lies down on the mattress she sat on, Kana in her arms, stroking the side of her deep red hair, kissing the top of her head, smiling when she sees Kana smile in her sleep.

"Did you see that?" Shae said looking up at Neji, catching how he was staring at Kana with the warmest smile she had ever seen from him.

"I love you" he said before looking down at Mikasa as she fussed.

She watches Neji re-swaddle her for the second time, always managing to wiggle out her arm. Unsure if he was talking to her or to Kana. Thinking it could have been both. He places Mikasa next to Shae then lies Hattie in the small floor ccrib meant for the twins. It was safer to have Hattie in the crib verses chancing one of her sleepy kicks going through the bars and hitting one or both of her sisters.

He lies down next to Shae holding Mikasa, both twins lying between them.

...

Upon seeing the sand village, they take their time approaching waiting until it was the dead of night to enter.

"Make yourself at home" Baki said as he opened their room door.

Thank you, Baki" Shae said as they walked in.

Everything was new, well decorated, walking into the living room to see a toy box, play pen, and two small swings., with one long couch, and over sized reading chair. She walks down the hall, peeking inside the first room, one large king size bed and a night stand on each side. She walks further down the hall, next was the twins room. Soft pastel green, and purple on the walls, with painted white flowers adoring the base board. Two soft pink colored cribs across from each other, a change table with diaper necessities next to it.

 _'_ _Not colors I would've picked... It looks like barney exploded on the wall...'_

"Do you like it? I picked out the colors for the Hyuga clan purple and green for the leaf" Baki said, Shae smiles wide trying not to laugh

"Yes, thank you" She walks in, peering into the crib

"Are these sheets new?" she asked

"Yes, of course" Baki said waking up next to her

"No, I mean are they washed, they'll develope a rash because of the starch that's used during packing for sheets" she looked up at him seeing the lightest blush

"My apologies. I'll remove them-"

"Baki it's okay. I have crib sheets in my bag" she said Neji places Kana on the soft pillow "U" shaped cushion on the change table before stripping and remaking the crib.

"White sheets with ducks" Baki said observing

"Yup..." Shae said setting Mikasa down in the crib then walking to Hatties room directly across the hall.

There were painted grass that seemed to blow with no wind, pale blue sky that gradually turned into a deep blue at the light on the ceiling. Hattie's small bed only big enough for her stodd a half foot off the ground with white bed sheets and Sakura blossoms floating across it. Her dresser a beautiful soft pink with thin lines of gold swirling each corner it had. A varity of stuffed animals in the corner completed with a small table with coloring books and picture books neatly stacked on top.

She looks from Hattie's to the twins room, thinking they should switch, seeing as Hattie loved color and the twins were too small to care.

"It's nice" Neji said turning off Hattie's light then seeing glowing stars on the ceiling.

"Mhm, Hattie get's the milky way and the twins live in an easter egg" she said stifling a laugh, making Neji smirk.

"if you would follow me" Baki said waiting at the door.

"Can't we do this tomorrow we just got here it's one in the morning, we have kids, we need to sleep too" Shae said

"I will ask, and phone-"

"No, you have to knock, the phone it wakes the twins" Neji said

"I'll come back excuse me" He nods before leaving.

"it's nice in here" Shae said covering her mouth as she yawned

"You should sleep, I'll wait for him" Neji said rubbing her lower back

"Okay" she smiled kissing him then walking to the room, too tired from their travel to argue.

Sitting on the bed, she stretches and looks in her night stand, finding it was organized with wipes, a tissue box, small magazines. She looks under her night stand to see a trash can, curious she walks to the closet opening the doors. A small collection of dresses she left behind were hung up, then seeing folded kimono's Neji would still wear inside the closet on the shelf.. She closes the doors and sits back on the bed, the walls were bare and painted with an off white. She crawls into bed waiting for Neji.

...

"Thank you for being so patient " Shae said in a soft tone

"I'm happy you're here"

"He's going to be really upset and furious..." she said pulling the blanket over her naked shoulder

"Hm, yes, he will be... Do you think if I had told you what I felt for you earlier..." he stops talking

"I don't know... I only needed you to be honest with me... and to be honest it felt like you didn't want me by giving me so much space and not being upfront that you wanted a relationship... choosing to let me come to you, it wasn't the best option... you should have been more like Neji"

Gaara stares at the empty pillow next to him, his dreams of her never made sense. She either wanted to be with him expressing deep regret for her marriage or they would reconcile, or like this one being with him intimately then rubbing it in his face she was still married but had a hold on him.

He knew she wouldn't do something so careless, or at least he hoped she wasn't, with how she was when she was free... single. He shakes his head. Single, he meant single. She would oten give into her desires and lust for both of them, now that she was trapped-married. He sighs rubbing his eyes.. he meant married. He valued marriage, often wondering if she did too.

Eventually, he would let the idea of being together go, he wasn't weak enough to keep holding onto someone who wasn't his. It just didn't have to happen this second.

Gaara walks down the hallway to the agreed upon room to meet. Surprised Shae, Neji were already waiting.

"Forgive me for being late" Gaara said sitting across from them

"You're not late, we're early... The twins woke up" Shae said holding onto Neji's hand

Gaara's eyes look over to the two small bassinets next to her.

"Why are we here?" Neji asked drawing his attention back to them

"Yes." He pauses when he catches a glimpse of red hair.

"This is to discuss terms of visitation with Kana" he said as Shae dug in the small diaper bag then handed him a report

"There's nothing to discuss. Kana is ours. We had her tested in the leaf village" she said in a soft tone

Gaara opens the report reading it over and noticing the derepincies.

"There is no name listed for either donor, or the subject it's being matched too" Gaara said handing it back then giving them his own.

"We had Naruto test it, are you calling the Hokage a liar?" Shae asked as they looked over the report, it clearly stated his name and Kana's.

"You had Naruto test it privately? " Gaara asked

"Yes, i don't want anyone trying to disgrace the Hyuga clan by mocking my husband saying i was unfaithful to him... I think we all know there are certain people who wouldn't hesitate to say so" Shae said keeping her voice calm as her eyes wandered over to Kankuro who stood quietly in the corner.

"You had her name on this" Neji said in a low voice

"Yes. I'm not ashamed to have a child" Gaara replied

Neji's eyes snapping up at him opening his mouth slightly then closing it when Shae hummed a small noise, Neji glancing from her to the twins.

"When you put her name on this, you put her in danger, it has nothing to do with shame. Don't you remember those rogue nin coming for Hattie because they thought she was yours?" Shae frowned looking at him with sad and concerned eyes

"No one knows about this, it was private" Gaara said

"Shae places the paper on the table, then turning her head to the twins

"I don't mind paying for your travel and support for Kana" He said looking at Neji as he glared at him

"How often did you want to see her?" Shae asked

"We're having another test done in a neutral area" Neji said as Shae looked at him still concerned then nods

"This was out sourced. I didn't create false records" he said looking at Shae as she scoffed

"I'm aware you don't believe me-"

"Oh course I don't believe you, you lied to me constantly, I don't think any one of you is above doing this." Shae snapped then having the twins fuss.

"Shh... Mommy's not mad at you" she cooed gently rocking the bassinet

Gaara sees Kankuro tense up, knowing he wanted to say something back to her.

"We can send an anbu with my sample and one from Kana with a leaf nin, if you prefer." Gaara said

"It defeats the purpose of keeping this quiet doesn't it?" Shae said picking up the one with black hair, Mikasa

"He's trying to compromise" mumbled Kankuro, Shae turns in her chair to him mouthing something Gaara couldn't see but earned her an angry glare then turns back to Gaara

"What do you suggest?" Gaara asked

"Have Neji and someone from the sand watch the technician." She said

"Alright..." Gaara nods

As they leave the room he stares after Kana. Slightly disappointed he didn't get a chance to see her face, but he knew it was likely not to happen.

...

Every day for two weeks Neji and an anbu watched the technician work, no weapons or armor allowed and having to wear sanitary gowns when they watched while Neji had a clone helping Shae with the girls.

"Hey baby.." she said to Hattie as she crawled on her lap to hug her mom, sensing her mom was upset

"I lub you" she said looking up at her, Shae smiles

"I love you too, Hattie"

Shae, can I talk to you?" asked Kankuro from the reading chair in the living room across from her

"Sure" she sighed sitting Hattie next to Neji's clone and following him out of their room to the garden outside that was dying in the cool tempature

"What?" she said not walking any further from the door

"Srop fighting my brother on this, he wants to take care of her. That's it" he said

"She's not his to take care of. She's ours"

Unkown to them Temari was listening to them from around the corner of the building

"We know you were with Gaara when he came to the leaf"

"So?"

"You've always had a weakness for my brother, so you slept with him now you two have a baby"Kankuro said barely loud enough for Temari to hear

"She's not his" she hears the anger in Shaes voice

"I don't see why you can't be nicer to him. He had your room made for all of you"

"I was nice to him" she snaps again

"I also don't see why you couldn't forgive him, you forgave him enough to sleep with him."

Temari cringes when she hears her brother, she knew what he meant but hearing it out loud was spiteful and a little petty.

"Fuck you Kankuro. I'm as nice to him as I ever will be, what do you want me to do, huh? Climb onto his fucking lap telling him it's okay, it's only my family and my marriage you're trying to take! Do you even know why I left? Why I can't forgive him? It wasn't just the fact you hid Neji's letters from me or tried stopping me from being a shinobi, I left because I couldn't get over the fact he came up with a deal to share me with Neji, He came up with it.. I don't know if he ever loved me or if this was one huge fucking game to him because he was willing to share me with someone! Yes, I know I married Neji but he regrets everything that he was painfully honest with me and was willing to sacrifice the safety of the village just to be honest and gain my trust... I'm not saying he's perfect cause we're still working things out and probably always will be.. I love my husband and family, they're worth fighting for, I won't apologize or bow down just to make nice"

Temari covers her mouth, was it true? Did her brother cause her to run? Is that why he searched for her? To apologize for sharing.

Temari chokes down the bile pushing it's way up.

No, he loved her... why... Why did she think her brother was innocent in all this.

She places her hand on the wall to steady herself. Now, knowing why she was resistant to believing Gaara even if he was a Kage.

...

"okay... and done" the technician said, printing the results and placing it in a plain envelope, carefully.

She walks to the Kazekages office, her movements stiff and ridged from the tension of the two nin following her.

"Lord Kazekage?" the techician said knocking, when she hears his voice she opens it.

Her eyes wander over to a woman with tan skin and honey colored eyes with long hair, wishing to ask where she had gotten her soft pink dress with thin straps, then noticing how busty she was, she looks down at her own feet, maybe not seeing how she wasn't as busty and the fabric wouldn't hang properly.

"May I?" the woman asked her reaching for the paper

"O-oh yes of course." She said holding out the results

"Please tell us where you had moved from" the Kazekage said making the woman hesitate to open the results

"O-oh, I'm from the Tusuchikage's village originally, I moved here to take care of my father.. " she said wondering why they wanted to know

"Thank you" the Kazekage said with a nod as the technician leaves

"Neutral..." Shae sighs when the door closes. She pulls out the paper carefully reading it, feeling tears sting her eyes, her hand shaking as she gives Neji the results. Just by her reaction he knew, feeling his stomach drop before reading it. Slowly breathing in he reads them, then looking over at Shae who wouldn't look at him.

Gaara walks from behind his desk, picking up the result Neji had dropped.

"I'll give you a few minutes" he said quietly before leaving them alone.

She stays where she is, as soon as the door closed Neji hears a small cry, his eyes darting up at her as she covered her mouth sinking to the ground.

Before she could reach the ground she feels Neji holding onto her. She holds onto him tight

"Did you want a divorce?" she was barely able to whisper through her tears

"Did you want one?" Neji asked pulling away to look at her, wiping her tears.

"No, I love you" she said shaking unable to control her sobbing

"I love you" he said before continuing to hold her

"He's gonna take her, Neji.. My baby" she cried

"No, he won't-"

"We can leave. We can leave and never come back. We'll take the kids and go back to my world, there's no jutsu or kages, we'll be free. I was going to go back when I left that time but I couldn't bring myself to do it, we'll take the girls and leave, we'll run." She said her tone panicked

"We're not running. He won't take Kana from us. No one is taking anything from us, okay?" he said wiping her tears as she looked up at him

"Are you sure?" she asked through dry sobs

"Yes. I need you to be polite to him as much as you can" he said in a soothing tone

"Okay"

"Discuss terms with him but don't be overly eager... We have no friends here if he deems us a threat" he kisses her

"Okay" she nods, listening carefully

"Don't say anything too harsh" Neji stands both of them up then having Shae sit on the couch with him as they wait.

"It's alright." Neji said holding her hand

After a few minutes pass the door opens. Gaara sitting across from them.

"I would like to see Kana" Gaara said cutting the uncomfortable silence

"I'll get her" Neji said hesitating before he stood before kissing Shae then leaving

Under normal circumstances she would've been pissed for Neji kissing her in front of Gaara like that still tasting the green tea he had from his tongue. She would've snapped at him why don't you just piss on me to show dominance. She would have.. if she didn't feel so emotionally raw. Wanting to believe the leafs results.

"I know this is difficult for you and your husband. I only wish to know Kana" he said in a soothing tone, his kind words irritating her

"In what way? Dead or alive because you put her in danger by being a Kage... You won't acknowledge her publicly. When asked who she is to other than Temari, Kankuro and Baki she will be seen as the healers little girl. You will listen, love and give her your absolute full attention when she's here. I will bring her for her and your birthday, during special events I can bring her... non-negoetable." She said looking at him as if he had done something terrible to her

"That's all I wanted" he said watching her wipe under her eyes, then standing up

"Hey sweet heart... mommy missed you" she said softly smiling at the bundled blanket handed to her from Neji.

Shae slowly walks to Gaara, carefully giving him Kana. Gaara stares at the little red head in his arms, her perfectly round head, her deep red hair and tan completion, her tiny hand peeking from under her blanket. Gaara swallowed hard, he had never seen someone so breath taking in all their innocence.

He very slowly and gently touched the tiny fingers peeking out, scared he'd break her, then gently stroking the side of her hair seeing a tug of a smile at the corner of her small mouth.

Shae didn't have to look at Neji to feel the under lying rage in him. It must be devastating to know she wasn't his and to watch her biological father look at her the same way he did when he held her.

Unkown to her Neji didn't believe the results there were too many motives in the sand to trust anything, regardless if he watched the technician or not.

He sees her yawn and slowly open her eyes. Seeing the same honey colored as Shae's, as she looked up at him curious then yawn and frown beginning to cry. He frowns thinking he had scared her.

"She's hungry" Shae said when she sees his soft smile fade, he nods signalling to baki who quietly stood by the door

"Actually, I'm breast feeding them. We chose not to use formula" she said gently taking her from him, sitting back down next to Neji. He covers her with a spare blanket he brought for Kana.

She glances at gaara to see he was staring at the groung, though she was covered he never raised his eyes.

"Mikasa will be hungry too, we should go back to our room" Neji said

"I want to spend more time with Kana" Gaara said still looking down

"I... I can come in the morning and before we leave tomorrow night" she said

"Tomorrow night?" Gaara asked

"Yes, Neji has to go back to work in a few days" she said adjusting her dress under the blanket, then removing it to burp Kana

"That doesn't hurt her?" he asked watching Shae patting Kanas back

"No, if it did she would be crying." She said tilting her head to smile at her, watching Kanas smile widen when she sees Neji.

"I have too or she'll throw up. Neji's right I have to feed Mikasa too." She said standing up

Gaara stands as well walking up to her.

"Good night Kana" Gaara said looking down at her, gently touching her tiny fingertips again then stepping back

They walk back to their room, Gaara listening to Shae humming to Kana as she left. He didn't want her to leave, but there was no way to make her stay, to make both of them stay.

After tending to Mikasa and checking on Hattie while she slept, her and Neji get ready for bed.

"Neji.." he hears Shaes voice in the dark as he held her

"It's almost over" he said, lifting her chin too kiss her


	66. Chapter 66

Listening to Neji's heat beat she debase whether it was a good idea to wake him up for morning sex. Since they have been in the sand for a little over two weeks they were only intimate once in that time. Once being last right after she had a near melt down in Gaara's office. If it was to comfort her or his way to show himself or Gaara this didn't break them, she had no idea. Afraid to know the answer especially after the way he kissed her in front of Gaara.

At the time she didn't know what to feel or think only accepting his kiss, during the night she was upset with how he behaved but understood why he would do such a thing. Letting go of the past was going to take longer than a few months, even more so with Kana.

She rubs her eyes then sitting up in bed. Glancing at the time she slides one leg off the bed only to be pulled back under the covers, her back against his chest.

"Good morning, I love you" she hears his tired voice and warm breath against her neck

"Morning..." she whispered feeling him tighten his hold on her

"I'm sorry for yesterday... I don't know what I was thinking" his voice still carrying a tired rasp

"You wanted to hurt him" she said in more of a statement than a question

"Yes" he replied

She turns over facing him.

"How many more times do you need to hurt him?" she said as Neji kept his eyes away from her

"It was childish of me to do... Forgive me" he said then breathing in deep

"He said he only wanted to see Kana during special events like birthdays, probably during a festival or two, he won't acknowledge her publicly so she'll be safe... I think it's fair until we sort this mess out." she said as he nodded

"I forgive you... At least you realized it on your own without me having to explain" she said as he looked up at her

He opens his mouth slightly wanting to say something, only to have his mind turn blank. If she was upset he would know, he thought he would be irritated with her sympathy for The Kazekage, unfortunately he also knew what she meant by asking how many times did he need to hurt the Kazekage, she wasn't a particularly cruel person, but with their emotions running high he did it out of impulse, only realizing later how childish it was and how she must have felt from it.

"I love you too" she kissed him

He was surprised she wasn't more angry. He wanted her to be angry at him because having her this calm was unsettling for him.

I just don't want it to happen again, okay?" she said inching closer

"It won't" he said still waiting for some remark that never came

 _'_ _Is she holding her tongue?'_ he thought, his eyes wandering to her necklace from the prince. She never put her earrings and sand heart shaped necklace back on, he was sure Naruto still had them in hopes for finding her when she ran.

"I don't want to share Kana's life with him" he stated honestly, a completely selfish statement but a true one nonetheless.

"I know... Naruto said he'd help us and I believe him" she said, hoping her trust wasn't misplaced

"On the risk of making you angry, may I ask why you're not upset?" he waited for an answer, watching her think just when he thought he wasn't going to get one she looks up at him giving him a gentle kiss

"You're still here" she whispered tearing up "God Hyuga you know how to love uncondionally" she said with a light laugh

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant" he smiled waiting for her reply

"Don't you doctor Seuss me" she smiled and laughed.

He never knew where these small references came from in her world and often had to ask where the nonsense came from. Still having these small jokes between them was special in its self. Knowing for a fact she kept it between them since Tenten or hear it through the grape vine from one of their male friends how he made her laugh whether he intended to or not.

He always loved her laugh, it wasn't obnoxiously loud or small as if she was trying to be cute. She would slightly shrug her shoulder forward, smile wide as her eyes sparkled with mischief or pure enjoyment, the sound light but full hitting certain tones in perfect pitch.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked gaining his attention

"You" he said with a kiss "and you?" he asked when her eyes wandered to the ceiling

You don't want to know" she smiled

"What is it?"

"I was thinking, I hope Kana and Mikasa are starving when they wake up because my breasts feel hard as rocks and it's kind of painful" she said as he sighed wondering why he still asked when she would say 'you don't want to know'.

"I said you don't want to know" she smiled then hearing a knock on their door .

Neji quickly dresses then answers it as Shae looked for a dress.

"The Kazekage wishes to see Kana" Neji said looking over Shaes choice of dress, the long strapless dress with a heart shaped neckline, accentuating her cleavage, he was sure if she bent over she could possibly fall out of her dress.

"Well he needs to wait, I have to feed and change her diaper first" she said tying back her hair exposing her bare shoulders

"Um, yeah. I told them. It's cold in the rooms maybe you should wear a sweater" he said looking in the closet

"If I ask for the heat to be turned up, I'm sure they'll do it" she nodded closing the closet doors

"Um but it takes a while for it to heat up" he said giving her a long sleeved black button up sweater

"No" she said throwing it on the bed

"Please you'll catch a cold and you won't be able to breast feed" he said giving it back to her

"mm, they'll be fine" she said throwing it back

"Shae I really think you should wear it, please" he said holding it out to her once again

"Why are you blushing?" she asked walking up to him concerned

"You should" he stops talking seeing her bite her lip from trying to stop herself from laughing, realizing she was teasing him again

"Neji, I know my breasts are massive. This was the only clean dress until we get our laundry back which isn't until later today. I wanted to know if you'd tell me it was too revealing and how dare you walk around like that when you're the mother of my children" she said imitating his voice and stature.

He noticed how much bigger her breasts were but he was never going to say anything on the off chance it upset her because quite frankly he took immense pleasure in being with his wife and didn't want to find out the answer to Kiba's question 'if she stopped having sex with him and for how long because he made her upset'.

"I don't sound like that and the red dress you wore to that club was more revealing" he said helping her with her sweater

"I forgot about that" she said buttoning up the front

"I didn't" he smirked

"Mr. Hyuga, did I turn you into a pervert?" she faked gasped covering her mouth

"Hmph, that or our friends" he said rubbing his forehead as she stifled a laugh

"I can only imagine... Unless you wanna spill?" she smiled

"No... they spent the entire time guessing when I wouldn't answer"

"That's what you guy did? You must have been so uncomfortable. Next time they ask how are things tell them better than you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, holding her close

"Isn't that rude?" he said looking down at her

"Well it's inconsiderate for asking you when you don't like answering those kinds of questions"

"It was insurance for if I ever lost my memories again"

"Well if you want to remember what we do in bed. It should be me, you, a video recorder and this bed-well not this bed but you know our bed" she smiled, he searches her face to see if she was joking then realizing she wasn't he feels his cheeks burn

"I'm not doing that" he said leaving the room for the kitchen

"So much for being a pervert" she mumbled to herself leaving the room to check on the children.

...

Opening the door to the agreed upon room she walked in first followed by Neji, Mikasa in his arms and Hattie holding onto Neji's pants as if afraid of losing him or getting lost. Running to the small selection of toys on the table in front of Gaara as he patiently waited.

Shae walked up to him gently giving him Kana who was wide awake in his arms looking up at him with curiosity. Her innocent eyes looking over his features then smiling when he let his stoic facade slip.

"She's almost four months" Shae said watching Gaara continue to study Kana, a soft smile appearing across his lips when she heard a small giggle from Kana. He looked up and nodded

Neji kept Mikasa in his arms, occasionally making sure Gaara wasn't holding Kana tight enough to hurt her.

"Mommy, this?" Hattie asked holding up a puzzle box with displayed giant pieces on the top.

"Okay" she said prying the box apart and helping her put together the picture.

Gaara catches a glimpse of Neji's half smile and the way he looked at Hattie and Shae as they pieced together the puzzle. Only then did he believe Neji loved her, loved them. Understanding why he had been so defiant and relentlessly chasing after Shae the way he would. Maybe that was his problem, Neji was free to chase after her where he was tied to the Sand village, his duty to the people he protected from danger was supposed to be the utmost importance of a Kage. To step down and chase after one woman would be a complete foolish decision and a disgrace... A wonderful disgrace. It was something he could never do, he could also never force the woman he still loved to stay. He was sure it would crush her after she was only able to be in her room or the hospital when she returned to the leaf.

He looked down at Kana who was still staring at him and cooing.

"Sister small, car-full" Gaara looked up at Hattie, he nodded.

"Of course" he responded making her smile and reach for another toy on the table.

"She's very protective" Shae said glancing up at him then down at Hattie

"Hn" he nodded then looked down at Kana who was searching for her mother's voice then let out a small whimper, turning into a soft cry.

"Mommy help" Hattie said waving at Kana

Shae smiles at her then standing up to take Kana and back down in her chair.

"Did you miss me?" Shae cooed to her as her soft cries died down

"Kana is sweat and Mika is um spicy" Hattie said explaining to Gaara the differences between her sisters in her own way

"I see" he responded glancing from baby to baby as she said each infant's name

"I'm sweat too cause I don't cry" Hattie said picking up a coloring book and flipping to a random page.

She listens to Hattie keep talking to Gaara about her sisters and herself, happy he wasn't blatantly ignoring Hattie since he was only supposed to be seeing Kana, acknowledging her presence and interacting with her by asking simple questions until he had to leave to tend to his duties.

"Bye Ka-zie-ka-ge" Hattie said slowly trying her best to pronounce his name then waving he nods with a slight wave back

"Goodbye Hattie, Shae.. Neji" he said with a slight pause at Neji's name, Neji nodded acknowledging him

She sighed heavily when the door closed.

"We should pack" Neji said standing up

"Okay" she stood up "Hattie let's go, we'll have breakfast" Hattie smiles then holds onto Neji's hand as he held Mikasa in his other arm.

...

"The Kazekage is very busy and would like for you to stay another day for him to say goodbye to his daughter" Baki said in a low voice standing in front of Neji and his family.

They were already packed and ready for the journey home.

"I just said earlier today that Neji has work in a few days and we can't just stay cause he asked us too" Shae said

"He is aware of your husband's dilemma. The Kazekage has selected a few of our own anbu to take him back to the leaf village." Baki tenses inward when he sees Shae look to Neji as if she was being cornered

"Please, tell the Kazekage thank you for the offer but I'm not leaving without my wife and children. We waited for his desired time frame to see Kana but if he can't make it, he can try to see her again next time. Hopefully, his schedule won't be as... busy" Neji bowed slightly.

He was flat out refusing to call Kana his daughter

"Baki, we need to leave-"

"Please, a few more hours" Baki said with a bow

Shae looked to Neji again wanting to say no but her answer caught in her throat. Baki had never done her any harm at least that she knew of. So making his life difficult by telling him 'no' was hard.

"He has three hours" Neji said as he sighed, he didn't want to stay any longer than they had too but his wife looked uncomfortable and conflicted that he gave the smallest comprise against his better judgement.

...

The village felt like home. Though the streets were nearly abandoned this late at night, the Leaf village was home.

She shook her head slightly with a soft laugh.

"What is it?" Neji asked dressing for work, not having any sleep on the count of Mikasa crying almost the whole night and the ripple effect of her cries kept all the adults up. Needless to say going back to teach kids on no sleep was going to be a hellish day.

"Well... I was just thinking, I can't believe I almost lost my mind and left with you to my world. A side from old friends I don't know if my grannies' farm is still standing or how much time passed-if any... I feel bad for jumping at the chance to leave when it would have devastated our friends leaving like that." She said holding her hands in her lap as she looked down as if waiting for a punishment

"Neji fully understood why she wanted to run and he couldn't say he didn't think about it for a split second. But when it came down to it, he was a shinobi, it wasn't in him to run away.

"We didn't. That's what's important." He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, she leans into his affection

"I'll talk to Naruto after I sleep... I'll make you lunch?" she said looking up at him

"Yes, thank you" he smiled at how domesticated she was being.

He always had it in his mind she would try wandering with their children but instead she was concerned when they would leave the house together. Never letting Hattie wander too far though she quiet littterally controlled death, she tried her damnest not to let Hattie get hurt. She was very loving as a mother and his wife, and the more time carried on. To him she was less restless, staying by his side longer when he returned home, making him tea. Actually letting him help her with small tasks without him having to say "let me help you".

Having her this way was wonderfully surprising to say the least, he would have wondered if he married the same woman if it wasn't for the mouth on her, letting a swear word under her breath out or smiling/laughing when something that could be mistaken for something else happened and of course, the sex. Often asking if he wanted to try other things he never thought to bring up or knew existed. Needless to say she was still pretty much the same just with a home, kids and her husband.

"Naruto" she said not sure if she woke him

"Hm?" she hears a sleepy response

"He wants visitation... Are you up? I mean Hinata gave you the phone so I assumed.." she hears a loud yawn

"yeah I'm up, he doesn't want custody? I mean I have a report.." he said in a rather soft tone, making her think he was keeping it to himself and that Hinata didn't know. She smiled

"I know that's why we need help. I want another testing done somewhere neutral, where neither of us have any influence or people who will do shady things for us" she said

"I know a place but I can't take anyone there without permission. Give me a few days" he said still speaking softly

"Thank you Naruto... you're a great man"

"ha ha well thanks!" she pulled away the phone from her ear as he yelled

"does this mean I'm godfather?" he said in normal tone

"Oh my god don't push your luck. I just said thank you" she laughed "Thank you for literally keeping this to yourself"

"You're welcome"

"Let me know when"

"Uh huh sure, bye"

...

She walked into the small laundry room, throwing the washed clothes into the dryer while the clean ones waited in the basket to be folded.

She closes the lid to the washer starting it up then feeling something brush against her legs she looked down to see Kana crawling and try to hold onto her leg.

"Hattie" Shae sighed picking up Kana then placing her in the basket of cooled off towels along with Mikasa who was trying to crawl further down the hall. She pushes the basket across the floor to the twins room, sliding it along with the twins holding onto the sides.

"Mommy I help sisters" Hattie nodded following her mom back into the twins room where she just seen all of them sleeping not even five minutes ago.

The twins crib railing pulled down to the floor.

"You know, I'm so proud you can escape the crib but I don't want you to help your sisters escape" Shae shook her head as Hattie placed a small hat on Mikasa's head, dressing her up.

"No mommy. I help sisters, so so we can play" Hattie nodded

"What happened?" Neji asked coming home from work and hearing them.

Hattie running up to Neji at the door way, both twins trying to follow and whimper for his attention sitting in the basket in the middle of the room.

"Oh you know. Just our kid helping our seven month olds to escape" She still shaking her head folding a towel as he sat next to her, they twins trying to climb out to him

"I help" Hattie said standing up from her dads lap and pulling Mikasa around the waist to Neji who quickly helped her.

"Dinner should be ready." Shae said standing up then walking out leaving neji to call after her leaving the girls piled on him who were babbling or in Hattie's case tell him her day.

Hearing her say from the kitchen something along the lines of "it's only been a minute, suck it up" or she could have said "dinners ready in a minute hurry up" it was hard to tell with his girls talking all at once to him.

"Hattie ask your mother what did she say"

Hattie smiles and runs out of the room as he tired holding both Kana and Mikasa in each arm.

"Mommy say who she" Hattie said holding her hands up to him wanting to be picked up.

Neji looked at both his arms then sighed holding out his leg to her, she runs hugging his leg then sitting on his foot as he awkwardly walked to the kitchen.

"What did you say?" he asked motioning for Hattie to sit in her chair who giggled shaking her head thinking he was funny.

"It was just a long line of obscenities' like you stupid frittata-"

Hattie gasped

"No mommy that's mean, don't say stupid, okay?" Hattie said running up to her mom hugging her leg

"Oh yeah, oops sorry" Shae smiled

"Frittata?" he asked as Hattie ran to her seat and flipped opens both of the twin's high chairs

"I can't swear in front of the kids. I had to improvise" she said helping him with the twins

"Oh your tea" Shae jumped turning on the stove with the kettle, then giving Neji two small jars and two small spoons for the twins.

...

She smiled weakly holding Kana, rocking her and using her ability to comfort her teething. Whereas Mikasa was okay with drooling and only needing to chew on the cool plastic teething ring for comfort

""Mommy, Mika is icky" Hattie said waving her hands when she accidentally touched Miaksas shirt

"I know baby, bring that other shirt here" she gives Neji Kana who was beginning to whimper in discomfort.

"Should she be this uncomfortable?" Neji said concerned about her

"Maybe? Mika seemed to be fine other than her drooling" she said changing Mikasas shirt

"How was work?" she asked as he sighed

"What happened?"

"I gave my students two weeks' notice we were having a test and we did a practice test today. More than half failed" he said gently stroking the side of Kana's head, the movement lulling her to sleep

"Can I see it?" shae asked just as Hattie went back to dressing up her sister, Mikasa stays still curious as to what she was doing only moving if she accidentally pulled a hair when changing her

"I'' show you tonight" he said still lulling Kana to sleep

Shae nods helping Hattie with socks she was trying to now put on Mikasa.

"What is this" she asked reading for his test

"It's simple formation" he said over her shoulder

"Really? Cause it sounds like you were trying to ask for a way into fort knox's" she said making him furrow his brow at her

"It's simple. A, B, and C are here, how are you supposed to protect D here" he points over his diagram

"Neji, they're kids how old like nine or ten?" she asked looking up at him

"yes, your point?" he said taking the test from her

"I'm just saying not all of these kids grew up like you and need time and more simple questions"

"I was able to do this when I was nine and it helped me to become a jonin at fifteen" he said tossing the test in the trash next to their bed

"Yeah, yeah and we're all impressed how super smart you are dear chosen one. But these kids aren't like you, okay? I bet if it was a multiple choice you would have better results. That way they know the answer is there they just have to find it. If I'm wrong well a different question or ask Iruka, he would know" she crawled underneath the blanket, curling up next to him.

"I'll ask, see what he says... Has Naruto..." he stops when she shakes her head 'no'

"Finding a neutral area without red tape is hard, but he almost convinced this one place we can't go too but naruto can"

"Alright" he sighed then holding her close

She had only taken Kana to see the Kazekage once since they arrived home for a festival they held, going through the void with Kana wasn't Ideal and he hated it, but it was that or uproot the whole family for two weeks, miss a chunk of work he wouldn't have an explanation for. This way she was only gone for two hours at most, returning with a sleeping Kana.

...

"Why does Hattie keep using her sisters like they're dolls?" Neji said as Kana and Mikasas birthday party was going on and the adults talked and ate, knowing full well this looked more like a barbecue than a birthday party as they were still so small but having three new woman she befriended at the park nearby their house one afternoon who had small children of their own.

"Because she's the big sister" Shae laughed when he looked at her with a slight shake of his head

"Because she sees me dressing them and wanted to help so now she just keeps trying to dress them up because she thinks she's being helpful" she smiled as Asuma and Kurenai crouch playing with them in the designated "baby area" to avoid ripping or falling on the kids

"We ran out of drinks for the kids" Naruto said with the slightest tap to his pocket

"Um yeah" They still see Kana and Mikasa loving up Asuma and kurenai while Hattie was picking up their new toys.

"Sure. I'll need some help" the three of them walk inside the house, Neji uses his byakugan to look around, making sure no one was in the house then nods

"Okay. The reason why it took this long was because of how sensitive this mission was" Naruto said with a heavy sigh

"Mission?- anyway go on" Shae waves her hand ignoring her thought

"I had to make sure everyone involved was clean nothing shady as you said, which took so much damn longer than I wanted it too-"

"Spit it out" Neji said irritated with his long explanation of why it had taken almost a year of Kanas life waiting

"Well. Good news, she is yours... Bad news someone needs to tell Gaara." Naruto cringed really uncomfortable

"Do you have proof?" Neji asked holding off on his underlying happiness

"Yeah, documents and everything... I just don't know how he'll take it"

"I'll tell him. I'll go to him after this, give him the papers, explain and leave. He's expecting me anyway." She looked up at neji who really wasn't happy with her decision

"Other than the few people that know, I can't exactly take an anbu with me. I'm sure I'll be okay" she said trying to comfort Neji's worrying about her

He nodded, still uncomfortable with her leaving but it would end this non-sense he would let it go.

"My birthday too?" Hattie asked as they put away the new set of clothes the twins received and the few interesting toys they also got.

"No, in two weeks baby then you'll have cake and presents and-"

"No my birthday today" Hattie said convinced it was all their birthday's since she was also given a present from Asuma and her team mates. Not understanding she was given presents early because of their work as shinobi

"Oh, okay. I guess no cake" Shae smiled

'No. I want cake" Hattie shook her head from her dads lap sitting in the over sized reading chair

"Okay, cake it is" she smiled again standing up from her crouched position in front of the closet

"Hattie bed time"

"No, mommy story, this." She said holding up the story book that looked ready to fall apart

"Hn. One, then bed time" Neji said carrying her to her own room

She listens to Hattie trying to negotiate with her dad on their way to her room.

She peeks into Mikasa and Kanas crib, fast asleep from all the excitement. Covering them up with their own blankets and removing the toys Hattie had thrown into the cribs for them to play with

Kissing the side of her baby's head then saying she loved them she turns on their lamp then turns on the light.

Saying good night to Hattie she waits in their bedroom.

"I won't be more than a few minutes. I promise" She said softly as Neji closed the door to their room

He nodded walking up to her holding the glass jar in hand. What he wanted to say was for her not to go, they could find another way but he really wanted all this waiting for him to do something to turn their world upside down to be over with.

"How long is a few minutes?" he asked holding her close

"Ten, maybe fifteen." She said returning his affection

"Alright. I'll prepare the bandage and cleaning supplies he said as she kissed him nodding

"I love you more than you will ever know" she whispered to him then letting him go.

Crouching between the bed and closet as she poured the blood onto the floor then using a small kunai on the floor next to the file, She to cut open her hand, Hearing him repeat the same words she had just said back to her, smiling up at him then closing her eyes, holding onto the file in hand and letting chaos takeover.

She reappears in the sand outside the main building in the garden, something Kana loved to look at.

She walked into the building down a few halls and down stairs she opens the door in front of her, Gaara was already waiting for her.

"She's at home" she said when he stood up concerned not to see Kana in her arms

"This is for you.." She closed the door then handing him the large envelope. Gaara opened it not saying a word

"Naruto had everything tested, where neither of us has influence, they tested blood, hair, and they even went as far to ask for my sexual time line... They were invasive but thorough." She paused watching Gaara read the first page summary of findings

Not knowing reading it over meant Kana really wasn't his. But he had seen himself in her with how quiet she was, observant, her beautiful red hair with her mother's eyes. He tried breathing slowly feeling his heart ache all over again. Why did he reach out to her, why had he started this. Naruto is a trusted friend, he wouldn't lie to him not about this.

"Gaara, I know I was so cold, but I think you understand it was only cause of my baby. Thank you for being so kind to her, so gentle. I know you're-" she's cut off by hands around her neck, seeing tears run down Gaaras face as he looked up at her, his eyes black and red. She hits him with her chakra depletion only to be pinned to the ground, struggling to breathe clawing at his arms as the world faded to black.

A/N: I have a new story up called "Unapologetic", the first two chapters are up. Keep in mind it is in the 'drama/hurt/comfort' category and will be different from this style. If you're interested in seeing you fav couple NejixShae. *announcer voice* This is for my drama people! Anyway then I'm letting them go and moving on to new stories.


	67. Chapter 67

Gaara forces himself to let go of her neck, shaking as he does so. The immense amount of rage and pain he felt, he was hit by it with full force. Every horrible memories, event, the death of others and complete utter loneliness in his life hit him in one shot.

The last thing he felt before all this rage was embarrassment, disappointment, disbelief and sorrow for thinking the one woman he loved had given him a child though she wasn't with him. Then to lose the false sense of security. He didn't know what happened, the next thing he knew he was full of every negative emotion he had, choking her to death.

Only restraining himself when she whispered 'It's not your fault" to him.

 _'_ _I think we killed her... oh no... Tsk, she's still breathing.' Chaos hissed in his mind_

 _'_ _Look she's opening her eyes, awe, you didn't do it right'_

Gaara looks down at her as she coughed and wheezed for air underneath him.

 _'_ _let's try something else'_

He watches as his own body moves without his command. Pinning her arms above her head.

"Gaara" she said in a strained voice still trying to breathe

 _'_ _Oh, look, I think she likes it'_

He hears a slight whimper from her

'twenty seconds" she manages to squeak out as his hands tore her dress, hearing chaos roar in frustration Gaara forces himself back across the room into the corner.

'"fight it..." she choked out as his heavy footsteps were coming back to her

Then being lifted into his arms she yells his name having her voice come out hoarse.

Then hearing him repeating saying he was sorry into her hair as he held her in his lap. She looks down at his arms streaked with her blood from clawing at him while her cut was still fresh. Stunned and shocked by what just happened. Then thinking of Neji and the bruises that would form on her neck and the bump on the back of her head from being slammed onto the floor by Gaara.

She leans away to look at him to see if he was okay only he refused to look at her then dropped his hands by his side.

If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling as he breathed, she could have sworn he was dead.

"Gaara" she said softly trying to coax him into looking at her instead of at the floor with his eyes unfocused.

"I need a new dress..." she mumbled to herself then seeing the slightest nod from him

She looks at the dress nearly torn apart, still in shock. Trying to figure out how to fix it, fix the situation.

"I didn't.. know you had such... strong feelings for Kana... I'm sorry I put you through that... We can just add it to the list of shit we've done to each other" she whispered

He slowly looked up at her. He let his guard down the slightest bit because of the news. He knew about chaos's link, how was it her fault what had happened. Why was she apologizing for something he did... For putting his hands on her in such a violent way.

"Gaara, I'm okay. I need some water, that's all" she said staring back into his blank eyes, holding no emotion. She sees a glass of water float to her sand covering the bottom of the glass.

"Thank you" she slowly sips hoping to come out of her shock soon, unsure of how she'll react when she returns home and if Neji tried touching her intimately.

 _'_ _No... this was your fault'_ she said to chaos

'WE HAD A DEAL!' _she roared at the darkness_

'and it was too keep your family safe, which they are' _it said circling her light_

 _'_ You had to have known the news would devastate him, I felt how uneasy he was with the results from your village.'

"Gaara.. I'm so sorry" she said her voice returning

"What time is it?" she asked beginning to panic over how late she must be

"it is nine thirty" he said softly

"It's... What?" she said in disbelief, it felt like an eternity for what had happened, when only eight minutes went by.

"I have... I have to go soon" she said shifting away from him breathing in deep

"Yes, of course" Gaaras voice still just above a whisper, standing up and moving towards the door.

"I will find a dress for you to wear home... forgive me" he said as she turned to look at him standing up, disappearing before she could say a word a minute ticks by then a light knock on the outside of the door. She opened it , to be met with no one but a dress folded on the floor in front of her.

Closing it she slowly dresses. No longer in shock of chaos trying to kill her yet again but having a guilt and sadness for Gaara choking her when he wasn't in control. Guilt for one more thing they been through, sadness or not seeing this coming, for him having to carry this memory with him.

This was purely chaos taking advantage of a situation again, only there wasn't danger coming for her, it was chaos that was the danger.

She lightly touches her neck, still hot to the touch from it, she was sure her skin was red and irritated. Looking around the room one last time before walking over to the glass jar, she wanted to stay and reassure Gaara it really wasn't his fault but Neji was waiting for her, and if she sealed chaos away she would need to walk home for three days which would make Neji think Gaara had done something.

Closing her eyes she opens the jar, pouring the blood on the floor and touching it, connecting to chaos.

Repeating yelling at chaos 'how could you do that to him'. For all the times she was angry at Gaara and her distrust in him. She never wanted one more terrible event to happen to Gaara, just one more person who hurt him, traumatized him. There was no reason too, she was happy with her family and life in general, there was no reason to hurt him.

She screams in frustration into the darkness. It felt like one huge never ending circle. Needing chaos to protect her loved ones while it tried to kill her, having to keep the seal cracked to protect her loved ones. Over and over again.

Pulling herself together she enters back into the world, on her knees, staring at the floor.

He immediately notices the new dress, it was hard not too with the different color, leaving with a soft purple and coming back with a deep red. He shakes his head forcing himself not to jump to conclusions.

"Shae-" is all he said before she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to stumble back a few feet. He instinctively holding onto her, now completely concerned.

"I don't know what to do. I need this asshole for danger but it keeps trying to kill me" she cried

"Who-Chaos?" he asked leaning back to look at her face.

"Yeah, Gaara was really upset by the news and it took him. I thought you had to be under severe distress like with you but it still got to him. He fought it off but not before I almost blacked out... " she rambled, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Seal it now" Neji said his voice sending a cold shiver down her spine

"What?" she looked up at him

"I won't lose you to this reaper"

"I can't, I need it-"

"Do it now"

"Neji, what if you die again, then what-"

"What if you die? What do I tell our children? I couldn't protect their mother because she wouldn't listen to me? Because she wanted to be powerful? What if I try killing you" he said trying not to yell at her still shaking in his arms from crying

"You can't-"

"I still feel it's pull to me, I thought I was imagining things but I won't risk it" he lowers his voice listening for a cry to see if he woke the kids

"It's pull?"

"When I seen him holding Kana the first time, I ... had a heavy rage in me. It was similar to when we were in the village hidden in the mist. I was more than upset and I could feel a pull, I thought it was my imagination. I don't think using the link severs it... The kazekage was upset and it used him to attack you, he could feel the same thing I have" he explained

"I won't risk losing you because I ... Please, it only hurts you" he said looking down at her red neck

She nodded immediately repairing the seal as chaos growled.

"There... It's done" she whispered completely drained

"We'll explain to Naruto it lied about the link and we had no choice" he said holding her close again as she nodded silently

"If you die I swear to god Neji, I'm going to be so mad" she mumbled

"I know... Don't you dare break that seal" he said back into the top of her head

I want to Nickolas sparks it and die together when we're really old" she said softly trying to lighten the mood

"That's a little morbid for you to be thinking" he said pulling away from her then lifting her cut hand, dry blood streaked all over it.

"If anything happens to our daughters I'm ripping that seal open" she sighed heavily

"Nothing is going to happen to them." He said leading to the sink in the washroom down the hall. Using a soft cloth, he runs the sink squeezing the excess water from the cloth and wiping off the dry blood, gently cleaning around the cut, rinsing the cloth when it became too bloody.

"I didn't know, really... I didn't. It wasn't his fault" her voice just above a whisper.

He nods still cleaning the area.

"You didn't know, it... would be able to take him over... That doesn't mean I'm not upset about the bruising on your neck and head. I'm still..." his voice trailing off as he dabbed an antibiotic on her cut and wrapping it

"I know" she nodded

"I'm going to take the day off tomorrow, I'm worried about your head" he said still holding a soft tone

"Thank you" she said moving back into his arms when he's done bandaging her hand. He nods telling her again that he loves her.

...

"I don't think I should leave the house for a few more days" she said sitting up in bed

"We need to explain how we thought it was best to seal it" he replied turning on his side towards her, she lays back down curling up to him

"I know, my bruises are almost gone. I don't want anyone to think you're abusing me, cause you would never hit me... Not even when we were training together and I was expecting it"

"Hn... the bruise on the back of your head is gone" he said running his fingers through her hair

"Of course. I have a hard head" she smiled as he rolled his eyes at her joke

"I'll ask him to come here instead"

"Okay... Um" she said with a small sigh

"What is it?" he asked

"So... I basically spent two years at home taking care of our babies and... I was thinking of going back to work at the hospital part-time" she said feeling herself cringe on the inside

"Are you-"

"I'm not unhappy or anything like that. I just need more interaction with adults. I mean remember yesterday I gave you your tea and I said it in my mommy voice "here you go" like how I say to Hattie? Yeah. I really don't want that happening here in bed and I think being around more adults will help curb my mommy voice" she explained, in all honesty she did want to stay home with their children but her habits of being a mother was beginning to spill into their relationship.

"I remember" he said with a slight sigh, it was a huge turn off when she said it in that way, and despite their friends visiting once and a while with occasional phone calls, it didn't seem to be enough. Hattie was four and the twins were one already. They would need to socialize at some point and being in day care where it was a relatively safe environment wasn't a bad idea.

"How often is part-time?" he asked making her smile

"Half days, twice a week" she said clearly excited and relieved bringing up work didn't cause a fight

"Mornings?" he smiled at her excitement

"Yeah. That way you can help me take them to day care and back home. Seek, I thought this through" she kissed him

"Hm, I also wanted to discuss Hattie" he said

"About?" she said curiously, as far as she knew Hattie was helpful and kind with very few tantrums

"I wanted to begin teaching her taijutsu" he said as her relaxed expression turned into concern

"Why?"

"I was taught by the age of three and I want Hattie to be able to defend herself against an enemy" he explained

"You mean defend herself against boys?" she smiled reminding him again it was only a matter of time before she started dating

"Yes" he said with a slight annoyance, he really didn't like to be reminded of that

"Okay but nothing hard, she's still a baby" she said agreeing it was a good idea

"She's a toddler now"

"She will always be a baby to me" she smiled

He smiled back feeling the same way about her.

...

"How do I look?" shae asked patting down her dress of any wrinkles as they waited for the other four Kages to appear on the screen that Naruto and shikamaru set up

"You look-tsk, Hattie sit still" Neji said as Hattie was becoming bored of staying in their current room with no toys and pulling off books on the shelf a few feet away

"I want to play" she pouted as Neji picked her up bringing her back to her other sisters sleeping in their strollers

"I know, after this we'll go to the park" he promised

"Okay" she said still pouting but still hugs him

"You look beautiful, why do you ask?" he said standing next to her

"Well the last time the other three kages seen me was when I was three months pregnant, I know how vain it sounds but I want to look nice" she smiled

"Hn. In other words you want them to think you look like you never had kids" he whispered to her making her smile widen

"yes, see you get it"

"I only 'get it' because you said so a few days ago" he smiled as she laughed

"Oh, right. Well you remembered what I said" she said stroking Hattie head

"What?" Neji said when he noticed Naruto grinning at them

"Nothing, Just thinking I'm happy you two worked out your problems, you seem really happy together" he said still smiling

"Thanks " she said as Neji gave a slight nod

"Naruto" Shikamaru said nodding to the screen

"Oh, Hi. I asked to meet with everyone to give an explanation as to why Shae had sealed the reaper. Shae and Neji recently found out the link to Neji wasn't fully severed and it could be used under any kind of emotional distress. Neji had felt it's presence during a short mission with his class and decided it was best it was sealed" Naruto explained

"Well there goes our safety net" The Mizukage smiled saying so in a sarcastic way

"At least she brought back our nin we recovered" The Raikage stated

"It was bound to become a nuisance at some point" the Tusuchikage said with a disappointed sigh

Gaara nodded, staring at the screen. He didn't know what they would say, thankful they weren't telling what actually happened and having to explain their previous relationship and Kana. But of course, he also knew Neji wouldn't allow their personal lives to be exposed like that. For others to judge Shae and him for their personal desires up for speculation.

Gaara was completely relieved she was smiling and nodding to the other kages concerns, that the joy in her smile lit her eyes the same way, never wavering when she looked to him. Knowing she still wasn't scared of him brought him comfort and a slight wonder if it had happened with any other woman he knew, he was sure the light in their eyes would have flickered when catching a glimpse of him looking at them.

"I can't believe you have twins" the Mizukage said leaning back in his chair

"Yes, Mizukage for the win" Shae smiled and laughed

 _'_ _She really believes it wasn't my fault that I...'_

His thoughts trailing off when he seen her waving a 'goodbye', nodding to the screen as it was disconnected.

He stays in his seat, for a few seconds hoping eventually after some time has passed and he moved on from her memory, try to be friends.

...

"Tenten!" Shae yelled waving down her friend in the distance

"Hey" Tenten said as she jogged up to her

"Where are you going? Where are your kids?" Tenten asked as she was always with them that it now seemed odd to see her without them

"Well, I mentioned to Neji, I had to throw away a few old dresses because they couldn't be saved. So, he said he would watch them while I went shopping, are you busy?" Shae asked hooking her arm around hers

"No, I was just out for a walk, "

"Good, come with me" She said dragging Tenten down the street

"I'm going back to work in a few days" she said excitedly

"Did you ask Neji what he thought?" Tenten said looking through the racks with her

"I don't need his permission to work" she replied holding up a pink dress to her as Tenten shook her head at her choice then putting it back

"You know what I mean and I thought you liked being with your kids"

"Well I do. But I need to talk to another adult more often, I talked to him the way I talk to Hattie he was completely disturbed to say the least... also" she hesitates looking at Tenten

"What?" she asked concerned

"Never mind" she shook her head

"No what is it, so I can tell Neji if you start acting weird" she said standing in front of her

"Um... Well as our girls get older... I think I want another one" she said as Tentens eyes widen slightly

"You have three kids and you want another one?!" Ten ten nearly yells surprised

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm thinking about it, I keep flip flopping on the subject which is why I said never mind.. Oh our twins are close to walking, they couch surf like Hattie used too" Shae smiled pushing tenten to the side to keep searching through the racks

"How's Ren-oh my god you have a ring!" Shae yelled jumping up and down

"Oh yeah, that happened a few hours ago" she blushed

"You're engaged... wow" she said looking at Tentens ring as she tried hiding it now receiving stares from other women in the store feeling embarrassed

"When is your wedding?" she asked letting Tenten hide her ring

"Not for a few months, it's going to be small"

"Ah but he's a Hyuga, so is it really? I mean that as a serious question because mine was just signing papers" she said tilting her head at her as she shrugged

"I don't know, I hope it's small and I remember. Ino's still upset about the flowers, she was looking forward to it"

"That's another thing would it be a waste of money to be properly married?"

"Maybe? You said you might want another baby..."

"Ugh, I know. I need my uterus to calm its self down"

The rest of their time together was Shae trying to get Tenten to tell her about anything concerning Ren.

...

"Mommy, what's that?" Hattie asked standing at the doorway of the bathroom

"Oh, this?" Shae laughed feverously, holding a jar of clay mask Tenten bought her after Shae a bought one dress and wouldn't buy anything else for herself feeling guilty for not spending it on her kids

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked again

"Um, it's to make mommy pretty" she said still wiping the clay on her face then wondering if she could scrape it back into the far on the count of how expensive it was

"Me too?" Hattie asked moving her hair away from her face then holding out her hand for it

"Uhh..." Shae looked at her wide eyed

"You don't need that Hattie, you're beautiful" Neji said picking her up to put her to bed, making her hide her face against his shoulder

"Mommy boo-de-ful too" Hattie said popping back up from being shy

"Yes, she is. I don't know why she feels the need to buy those things" he said then picking up 'Ne Ne' Hattie dropped by his feet

"I didn't buy it. Tenten did and she said happy late birthday" she smiled

"Mommy has birthdays too?" Hattie asked surprised

"Mhm, I do too" he smiled at her amazement

"Wow"

"Hattie bed time" he said walking to her room

"No two story first"

"One" he said smiling at her in his arms

"No, daddy two, no four" she said holding up two fingers making him chuckle

She smiles, every night since she could speak in sentences she always negotiated with Neji for how many stories he would read to her.

...

"Hm... You have quite a few dresses-what is this?" he asked pulling out tiny legging from one of her shopping bags

"That is for the girls..." she mumbled as he pulled out everything from the bags

"These are all for our girls, you have one dress for yourself" he sighed looking through the small pile of tiny dresses, bloomers, and leggings.

"Well they need clothes for day care, this was all on sale, most was half off" she said taking off the red tags indicating so

"I knew this would happen" he said walking to his closet then coming back with a bag of his own

"I asked Hinata last week when I seen the zipper on one of your dresses beginning to unravel and you would end up buying the girls more clothes"

"Sometimes you know me so well it's scary" she smiled placing the girls newly bought clothes into the hamper for washing then looking at the dresses in the bag

"Hinata has the best taste in dresses" she sighed lifting up a soft peach color one

"Oh um" she cringed

"What, is something wrong?" he asked looking the dress in her hands over

"No, but Naruto said a small town a half days walk away needs a healer and I said I would think about it."

"a mission? You haven't worked at the hospital yet and you're trying to take a mission?" he asked then sighing again

"it's hardly a mission, it's like D-rank walking you dog type of "mission" his next option is Sakura and Sasuke is coming back for a few days. This is really big for her, you are always coming home for dinner and being a dad and staying in the same place as me... But he kind of just fucks off after a few days" she said hoping he would get on board

"His missions are important and therefore often long. I'm sure if he could stay he would"

"Is that I support your decision?"

"Did you say yes already?" he asked eye brow raised

"Yes" she smiled

"I assume most of the sick are children?" he asked as she nodded

"I'm coming with you-"

"I know so did Naruto so Naruto and Hinata will take care of our girls for the day while we do this" she kissed him

"Hm, alright"


	68. Chapter 68

.The entire time to the small town outside the village was uneventful with Yamato occasionally glancing at her stomach making herself conscious until she finally snapped yelling she wasn't pregnant and to knock it off.

It wasn't entirely Yamatos fault for why she snapped. The very dull need to have another baby kept gnawing at her on the inside. Ever since she told Tenten she might want another it was slowly gnawing at her and visiting the maternity ward to help sick infants didn't help curb the feeling.

All the rooms in their house were already filled and often Neji would have to use the kitchen table or her vanity to mark his students work.

Selling the house and moving wouldn't be a problem with it being in such a prime area between the hospital and school.

The problem was trying to bring it up with her husband. Neji was the best dad to their three children. Always home when he said he would be, bringing small treats for Hattie and apple juice for the twins, setting time aside to play and read to them before bed time. The issue wasn't being a great father but if he wanted another one especially after what happened with Kana, being attacked by chaos and just starting at the hospital again. It was all too soon for the topic to be brought up.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked noticing how quiet she was being

"Yeah.." she smiled before walking into the small hall the used for the sick

"Our children are fine, you don't need to worry. Though I'm sure you would worry even if they were surrounded by nin" he smiled when she laughed. He missed them too but he would probably miss them even more if he was bonded to their children the way she was with Hattie. It would be nice to know what they were feeling and if they were happy, having to go on blind faith they were completely happy without them until the twins were 'old enough' for the same ritual she did with Hattie.

"Yeah, I know... I miss them, being away for a day even for half a day feels like an eternity... I don't mean to be such a helicopter parent but they're my babies..." she said turning to him, stepping toward him as he hugged her in the empty hallway

"Helicopter parent?"

"Where you keep hovering over them"

"Hm" he nodded

"Are you coming? None of us have even a fraction of you ability" Asuma said with a smile nodding into the room he had just come out of.

"Okay aus-ma" shae smiled walking into the room with Neji behind her

"How's my god daughter?" Asuma smiled

"You're pushing it too?" she said over her shoulder walking to the middle of the room

"It's been over a year, I don't think it's pushing it" he replied

"We considered everyone" Neji said rubbing his temples if it wasn't for Shae using her ability at full strength he was sure he would have a real head ache

"But?" he asked

"We still have four people that we can't completely agree on" he lowers his hands, he had to admit the warmth and comfort from her glow was incredibly soothing

"Am I one of them?" he raised his brow at him

"No, Tenten and Ren or Hinata and Naruto. It's nothing personal against you or even kurenai, she's a wonderful mother to raise a child on her own, but you only returned to her a few years ago and Shae... Well, wants you to keep making up for lost time by just being together with minimal stress." Neji explained

Asuma chuckled, it would have been an honour to have been godfather to the children of the one person who brought him back to Kurenai and their son but he understood.

Healing each room they walk outside taking an hour to themselves to look around they split up.

"Oh, Hattie made this for you, she wanted to give it to you yesterday but she was really shy" Shae smiled opening her purse and giving him a folded paper

"I told her you would love it but she asked me too" she said as he unfolded it, smiling when he sees jagged color drawing of what he assumed were flowers and scribbles or different color

"I'll tell her I love her drawings, hopefully it will encourage her to be less shy" he smiled then folding the picture up and tucking it behind the old photo of Hattie and Shae

"H-hey there " she cooed softly as neji glanced at her as she was crouching next to a small boy who was holding onto the pole of a sign advertising the stores business

"Where's your mommy?" she asked softly

"I don't know" the small boy beginning to cry

"I'll help you find her, okay?" Shae smiled holding her hand out as he looked at it teary eyed then carefully placing his hand in hers

"My name is Shae, what's yours?"

"Hida" he said as shae pulled out a small tissue wiping the boys eyes he closes then wipes them afterwards

"Okay... What color was your mommy warring?" she asked with a smile as Neji scanned the area for a woman who was frantic or uneasy.

" is she beautiful?" she smiled walking with the boy down the street also looking for a woman who was losing her mind as she would have been

"She's wearing blue, mommy's beautiful" he said looking up at her

"is she the most beautiful woman in the world?" she asked as he nodded bright eyed

"Yes" he answered making Shae smile

"Shae" Neji said then pointing to a woman who sprinted around the corner in the distance yelling

"Is that your mom?" Shae asked struggling to lift the boy in the air until Neji held him up for her then hearing a shrill "Mommy" from the boy, immediately gaining the brunettes attention.

Neji sets the boy down as the woman runs to him, scooping him up in her arms as she told him 'never to wander off again.'

"You're shinobi?" the woman said as she stood up

"Uh Yes, from the leaf village" Shae smiled showing her forehead protector tied around her right upper arm.

 _'_ _I don't know if I should be called one, I couldn't even lift your kid"_

"Thank you so much. I turned around for a second-"

"No need to explain, we have children of our own, they're incredibly fast." She nodded and waving off her explanation

"you have kids too?" she asked

"Yeah, three" She smiled as the woman slowly looked her over

"How many do you have?" Shae asked beginning to feel awkward

"Only Hida, you have three? You're rather young to have three" she said her comment irritating both Neji and Shae

"Yes, well. My _Husband_ and I need to go now." Shae turned with a nod

"Hattie's never wandered off" Neji said when he looked down to see how annoyed she looked

"I know. I was trying to make her feel better" Shae said leaning against him as she walked when he held her hand to comfort her

"They are fast. When you were in the shower a few days ago, I seen Hattie walk out of her room and into the twins and by the time I walked there she had pulled out all the twins' clothes from the bottom drawer" he smiled when she laughed

"That's why she kept closing it saying 'Daddy say no' when I tired opening it" she smiled up at him

"I have to have Kiba help me with Taijutsu" Neji sighed

"Hm? Why?"

"Hattie becomes upset when I try asking her to hit the palm of my hands, she cried the first time I asked" he said as Shae lead them into a small restaurant

"Oh, that's why she was upset yesterday. I thought she fell when you two were outside" continuing the conversation when they sat down

"Yes, I tired explaining she can't hurt me but she wouldn't budge. The only other jonin she's not afraid to hit is Kiba it seems" he smirked opening the menu on the table

"I know, right?" she said with a laugh

"I'll have this noodle vegetable with pork-no I mean chicken, and green tea" She nodded making Neji wonder why she ordered the healthiest item on the menu when on the rare occasion they went out both of them would order something less than healthy.

Ignoring his thought he orders for himself.

...

Neji glances at the time next to their bed after putting away the laundry Shae had just folded then went to put Hattie to sleep. She had been taking longer than usual for his wife to settle Hattie down for bedtime. The past few weeks it had went from ten minutes to now thirty for her to sleep, which was beginning to worry him that she was acting out for attention.

He sighs when it hit the twenty minute mark and he set down his pen for marking and walked to Hattie's room, surprised to see she was already fast asleep and Shae was sat next to her bed stroking the side of her head. Shae smiled at him then kissing Hattie 'goodnight' she stands up walking to him, he steps back letting her close the door without shutting it completely.

"Is Hatsukoi being difficult?" he asked softly

"No, she's perfect. Why? Are you upset with her?" Shae said wrapping her arms around his neck

"No, why would I be?" he asked holding her around her waist

"You called her Hatsukoi instead of Hattie" she said

"No. I'm not upset, I thought she was trying to be difficult, you've been taking a half hour to put her to sleep." He explained while she looked down then back up at him smiling

"I just miss her that's all" she said before kissing him

"She's not giving me a hard time"

"Hm, I didn't want her acting out." He kissed her back as she hummed a 'no'

"I'm going to say goodnight to the twins and I'll be right there" she pulled away, letting him go

"Alright" he nodded walking back to their room to mark the rest of his student's homework.

"How's working at the hospital?" he asked finishing the last students work

"Good, back into the work load and being reminded of protocols and catching up with staff" she pauses

"What is it?" he asked turning off his lamp then lying down facing her

"I've been working in the maternity ward lately... They're all so cute" Shae smiled

"Hm" he responded

"There was another woman with three kids who was having a forth.." she said

"I hope her husband has a stable income" he said holding her

"He does..."

"Neji?" she said after a minute of silence

"Yes?" he rubbed her back

"I was thinking maybe we could move into a bigger house. Sell this one and move..." she waited for is response

It wasn't a bad idea, he would've liked his own space to finish his work other than using the kitchen table and having his daughters constantly crawling or in Hattie's case walking into the kitchen for his attention.

"Did you start looking?" he asked

"Not yet, I wanted to know what you thought"

"If we can find one rather close with four bedrooms-"

"Five" Shae nearly shouted

"I mean five... One extra"

"Oh, of course. Kana or Mikasa will want a room of their own later on" Neji said correcting himself

How could he have forgotten his daughter's room.

"... Yeah" shae whispered

"We'll start looking tomorrow"

"Mhm" she hummed kissing and moving closer to him, he smirks into the kiss. Thankful and slightly amazed she still had energy to be intimate when all he's really heard from conversations how their wives would push them away saying they're too tired.

...

He stretches feeling for his wife only to be met with cool cotton sheets. He turned over to check the time, it was a half hour before his alarm was too go off. Waiting five minutes for Shae to come back to bed before he decided to get up and see where she was.

The bathroom door was open when he opened their bedroom door and walking down the hall he notices the kitchen light was on. He walked into the kitchen seeing her standing in front of the coffee maker. He walked toward her hugging her from behind.

"Good morning, I love you... What is it?" he said when she jumped slightly in his arms

"I was thinking and you scared me" she smiled holding a small square package in her hands

"Hm, forgive me" he smiled kissing her then pushing the button for the coffee maker to turn it on.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when she still kept staring at the small package for her birth control

"Oh, I was checking the date for when it expired" she smiled then taking the tiny pill

"It's good for another two years" he said quickly turning it over then giving it back

"Thanks.." she said placing the package back on the top shelf in the cupboard

He nodded kissing her back when she leaned in and went to leave the kitchen, assuming she either went to the bathroom or to check on their girls.

He opened the cupboard for a glass, then noticing the coffee grounds Shae had bought was labelled 'decaf'. He smiled, maybe she was used to not having caffeine anymore or was trying to stay healthy and less dependent on a morning beverage, either way he was happy she chose to switch.

...

"Hattie you have to stay still or mommy might poke your eye" Neji heard Shae's voice from down the hall just returning home from work. Curious to know what she was doing as the twins napped he follows her voice.

He finds Shae and Hattie in their bedroom, shae with a small brush in hand and Hattie squeezing her eyes shut when Shae lightly dusts a soft gray across Hattie's eye lids. He frowns when he realizes Shae was putting make up on their four year old.

"Daddy, am I pretty now?" Hattie asked looking up at him smiling

"You were always pretty. You don't need that" he said with a smile then giving Shae a tired look

"We're playing, I won't let her leave the house like this" Shae smiled at him

"Especially with this gray? Nope it's too cool toned for her beautiful face she will only ever leave this house wearing a warm taupe and raspberry red lipstick" shae said gushing to Hattie, already knowing what would flatter her daughters complexion

"I don't want her wearing make up until she's old" Neji said crossing his arms

"I was thirteen when I started wearing make-up" Shae said applying her shade to Hatties lips, the deep red washing out Hattie's skin tone

"I'll compromise... when she moves out she can wear it" he said in a stern tone but with a smirk Shae looked up at him, she laughs

"Your lunch is on the stove, it should still be really hot" Shae covers Hatties eyes before they kissed and he left to eat his lunch

His thoughts wandering to why Shae would let Hattie play with her make-up when a few months ago she told her 'no' because it was too expensive and maybe when she was older.

He pushes his thoughts to the side when he sees she made him his favourite, having a small suspicion as to why she had been spoiling him lately settle in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't miss an anniversary, he didn't do anything that would be considered special. His birthday wasn't for months but she seemed to just be spoiling him for no reason that he could think of.

It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for her to make him his favourite meal or be given oral or sex as a 'good morning' but he noticed it was happening regularly and he didn't know if it was a good thing or if she was making up for something he didn't know about.

...

"Hey. I wanted to ask you something if you're not busy" Shae said walking into the bedroom where he was looking over their finances

"Hm, what are you doing?" she asked standing behind him and massaging his shoulders and neck when he relaxes into her touch, sighing in relief from the short break of her massage as her hands travelled to his scalp and to his temples using her ability to soothe his tension headache.

"Double checking we weren't taken advantage of for our new house in exchange for our old one down the street" he motioned lazily from his study to the direction of their old house, rather enjoying her massage

"Oh and?" she asked softly

"It was only slightly more expensive... We're lucky we don't have four kids" he said with a light chuckle, even if they did have four kids they would still be fine, especially after selling the old house for more than what they paid for. But what he didn't know was his light hearted joke had hurt his wife deeply.

"What did you want to talk or ask me about?" he said turning his head and kissing her fingertips

"Oh, um. I was making the girls my mac and cheese, I wanted to know if you wanted any" she said still standing behind him

"Hm? No, rice is fine" he kissed her hand again and looked back down at their finances

"Okay" she nearly whispered then walking out of his study

...

"Hattie, give your sisters some privacy, they don't watch you pee" Shae said when Hattie tried cleaning Mikasas diaper, only for the sake of not having to end up with having to give all of them a bath if Hattie tried cleaning a 'poopy' diaper and dealing with an even bigger mess.

"What piracy?" Hattie asked confused handing Mikasa a new diaper and Kana was walking using the coffee table for balance.

"Um... When you don't let people watch you pee or change, especially boys- no boys" Shae said adding the last part for Neji's sake

"Oh..." Hattie said walking away then helping Kana try to walk by herself, she turns her head to see her mom wiping her sister then seeing her dad turn to come into the living room.

"NO DADDY! NO!" Hattie screamed causing Neji to stumble back nearly spilling hot tea all over himself

"What- What is it?" he asked alarmed as Hattie waved her hands in the air for him not to come in

"Piracy" Hattie nodded then looked at Kana who looked concerned about her sisters screaming

"Piracy?" he raised his brow

"Pri-VA-cy" shae laughed now buttoning up Mikasas jumper, then holding her close

"Oh... Are you done?" he asked

"Yup,, you know daddy changed you too" Shae smiled when Neji sat down next to her

Hattie looks at her daddy who didn't say anything but sipped his tea slowly

"No, mommy, piracy" Hattie shook her head, adamant her daddy never changed her cause he was a boy and her daddy would never do something like that..

Shae smiled when Hattie shook her head again

"If you wanted too, we can do the bonding ritual tonight... It's usually done in a few more years but we can" Shae said cuddling Mikasa who was trying to escape to reach her dad

"If... You don't mind" he said setting down his tea next to him and holding Mikasa, which ended up with Kana and Hattie piling on him for attention too

"Oh my girls, loving up your daddy" Shae said sitting closer to him smiling wider when he looked at her to help him but only sat closer leaning against him

When the sun was setting they walked to the pond, setting up fire wood and lighting it up she sits in front of the fire, holding Kana as Neji stood behind her holding Mikasa and Hattie was between Neji and Shae as if to protect her from the fire.

"Hatsukoi, don't move" Neji said looking down at her.

"Okay" she said then hugging her mom around the neck hiding her face.

Shae breaths in deep before she begins chanting causing the flame to flicker then reaching into her pocket she smashes the small viles into the fire, flames enveloping them.

Neji stood perfectly still closing his eyes before the flames circled them. He feels his heart tighten as if it was being squeezed then the odd sensation of his heart beating wildly then realizing it wasn't his heart beating at a rapid pace, he was feeling his wife and daughters beating hearts, he exhaled silently, relived when the tight grip on his heart loosens. Opening his eyes to the fire and down at Hattie and feeling an overwhelming joy from what he assumed was Hattie's emotion, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"How are you?" Shae asked standing back up, neither Mikasa or Kana stirred in their sleep

"I'm fine..." his voice trailing off when he stared at his wife when she looked back at him. The intense love and warmth of her heart paired with an under lying need- what he knew as lust hitting him full force, fighting the blush wanting to rise to the surface. He couldn't help but feel he was being invasive by knowing how she felt.

"You'll get used to it, in a few days you won't even notice it unless they're really upset or scared." She smiled then holding onto Hattie's hand as he put out the fire and followed

He remained silent watching her talk with Hattie and feeling the love Shae had for her and Hattie's love for all of them.

He was sure if he could feel what she was then she would be able to know what he felt for her, which made him uneasy. Yes, he wish she knew just how much he loved her but he didn't think it would happen and how unprepared he was for it.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Shae asked when they were alone in their bedroom

"I know you're uncomfortable, but I don't know why, I feel your emotions, I can't read your mind" she smiled when he didn't answer

But that was it, how was he supposed to answer? How was he supposed to feel about the intensity of her emotions. He looked her in the eyes as hers widen and then seeing a blush across her cheeks, she rarely ever blushed but when she did, he needed all his strength not to ruin the innocence of her blush by tearing her clothes from her body just to know how long her blushing would last.

His smile fades slightly when she let out a small gasp and pulled away from his hand tilting up her chin for a kiss. Out of instinct he held her around the waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked fighting he smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth when her blush deepened not realizing she was being hit just as hard with his emotions.

If there ever was a love that was unconditional, his was it, it was satisfyingly suffocating and his want, his need to be with her was leaving her breathless. All their senses were in over drive and would be a few days for it to settle but in the mean time.

Despite seeming to be unable to speak she stepped forward crashing into him for a kiss. He backed up to the bed laying down when she pulled down his pants and he then pulled off her dress over head.

She quickly straddles him, throwing her underwear to the side.

"Wait" she said when his hands caressed her back then down to rest on her hips ready for her to ride him

"What-uh" he moaned realizing just how much more intense her touch was when she slowly rocked her hips back and forth

"Stop" he said when he was near climax being over stimulated with their connection.

Having to stop often from orgasm 'too early' or if she was close to screaming from the pleasure. Slowly grinding her hips as they held each other close, tangled in each other till they were satisfied.

She lay between his side and arm, resting her head on his chest. He laid still when her comfortably next to her, sure of himself if he tired caressing her in any way as he usually would after being intimate she would only flinch from the short burst of contact, seeing as how just being intimate was nearly too much.

She sighed now knowing how much he really did love her. She should be thrilled and she was but knowing only made wanting to carry and have his child again far worse.

Mistaking her want and sadness to make-up for the things they've done together he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I love you" he whispered making her smiled and feeling the burst of happiness

"I know... Han Solo" she snickered when she felt how confused he was

"Can you say it back without making a joke I don't understand" he said rolling his eyes but his feeling of amusement betraying his look of annoyance

"When you stop responding to it" she laughed kissing him

...

For all their happiness and the bliss of watching his children grow before his eyes he couldn't help but notice how Shae would linger after the girls were fast asleep , when she would stare off into a daze when she thought he wasn't looking, the extra shift on Mondays at the hospital.

He didn't need to feel her heart to know something was wrong even with meeting his wants and needs, he was sure she was hiding something.

Her heart was another issue, he only felt her happiness, content and sometimes annoyance but she had years on him to control what she wanted him to feel.

"I love you" he said staring her in the eye as soon as she came out of the day care, signing in their children.

"I love you too" she smiled walking with him, her hand in his as they headed down the hall to where they would split off from, kissing her good bye and leaving for the school.

"Sensei... I don't know how to do this" one of his male students said holding a shureken

"I'm showing a demonstration in the next class. Please put it down-"

"Ow" his student flinched, dropping the small weapon

"Come here" he said crouching in front of him and reaching for a band aid in the small kit attached to his belt

"Do you always have band aids?" the boy asked as Neji opened the band aid and wrapped it around the boys finger

"Yes, they're originally for my daughters but my wife is rather clumsy at times so I've been using them for her lately" he said with a soft smile

"You have a family?" he asked wide eyed

"Yes, I have three daughters, are you surprised" Neji stood up as the boy looked to be thinking

"Oh, sorry sensei... I just sometimes... you kind of scare us, you know?" he said looking away

He chuckled making the boy tense and step back.

"My wife doesn't think so" he mumbled turning and motioning for him to follow, the boy jogs up next to him. Completely intrigued by how he spoke of his wife and daughters in such a kind tone where as in class he was stern and strict, always harsh with anyone not taking his lessons seriously.

"Your wife must be brave" the boy said still finding it odd how he smiled when his wife was mentioned

"She is when she has to be... sometimes she's too reckless"

"Reckless?" he asked curious to know what his sensei thought of as reckless

"Often she acts without thinking of her safety... Which is why I'm hard on all of you for not paying attention, if you can't think of a way out of a situation you could die and end up leaving the people you love devastated when it all could have been prevented" Neji stopped walking when he noticed the young boy stopped following

"Did.. she die?" he asked looking down

"No. She's perfectly fine... She did almost die a few times" he said rubbing his eyes as if he was tired

"O-oh... Was it because she was reckless?" he perked back up walking with him again down the hall

"Sometimes"

"That must annoy you"

"..sometimes" he muttered in a low voice, the boy smiles still hearing his sensei

"Take your seat" Neji said when they entered the class room

He walked to the front of his desk, writing the lesson for that class, half way through he moved to basic formation then noticing one of his students head bobbing to stay awake, he opened his mouth to snap their name only to have his other student from earlier elbow the boy on the side hard making the sleepy boy flinch awake.

He was sure to stay awake now that he knew why his sensei was hard on them. By how he spoke of his wife and nearly losing her 'a few' times, he never wanted to put someone he loved through what his sensei must have been through to make him so strict.

Neji turned his head when the door opened to the classroom.

"Study your diagrams, I will be right outside" he said before placing his text down and walking out to see Shino.

"What is it?"

"Sakura phoned and left a message saying Shae left work early and maybe you should check on her" He said giving him the note he had written down

"Shino, could-"

"I'll watch them until you come back" Shino nodded then opening the door

"Thank you" he said before taking off at full speed

He quietly opened the front door, closing it behind him when he seen her shoes. Not hearing any movement on the main floor he walked up stairs to their bedroom.

As he approached the door he feels small waves of pleasure and a soft moan from the room. He slowly pushed the door open to see his wife masturbating, she jumps when she sees him.

"Why are you home?" she said with a laugh when he blushed

"Why are you home? Sakura said you came home early, where are our girls?" He asked sitting next to her

"Of course she did" she sighed

"Our girls are still at day care because they love it and I'm home because... I needed time to myself but now that you're here, a quickie before you go back to work?" she smiled reaching for his shirt

"Time for yourself? Is working too much?" he asked holding onto her hands

"No working isn't too much for me... I needed to think things through" she said still struggling to reach for his shirt

"Think what through? Stop, talk to me, what's wrong" he said tightening his hold on her when he felt her becoming annoyed and tried pulling away

"Can't I think by my damn self jesus..." she snapped pulling away harder

"Not when you're hiding something from me" he said feeling a pang of guilt from her that quickly faded

"Shae, tell me" he said trying to suppress his feelings for her to talk to him

"It's not important" she said looking away then down only making him worry

"What are you hiding from me?" he said pulling her closer when she shook her head tearing up

"Neji, stop, you don't... just stop" she said letting him hold her wanting his comfort

"I need to know" she begins to cry feeling a desperate plea from him, waiting for the worst, for her to break his heart.

"What?" he asked hearing her mumble

"I want a baby" she cried in his arms letting go of her defences as he was hit with an overwhelming sorrow and anger.

"After Kana and moving and going back to work recently. I know our twins are almost two and we can't provide for another one cause you said so but I can't help it. I want to have a baby- your baby, I keep eating healthy and I switched to decaf I fucking hate decaf... I just- I feel it, I need too and every time I take that fucking pill in the morning or I have my period it feels like I'm dying. I know you don't want one, I'm sorry." She cried talking through her tears

He had no idea she felt this way, and maybe he should have known with her hesitating to take her pill or with taking so long to say 'good night' to their girls but he thought it was because of being away from her children that made her want to be near them for so long.

He couldn't say he wasn't thinking about it lately and their children were still young and he kept it to himself.

He also couldn't say he wasn't completely relieved "that's all" she was keeping from him. That she wanted to have his child. He sighed lifting her chin up to kiss her.

"I love you" he said wiping her tears as she said it back still sobbing

"Maybe this time we'll only have one" he smiled when she looked up at him sitting up straight

"You want one too?" she asked inching closer to him

"Yes... I hate when you keep things from me, you made me think for a second you didn't want us, or to be here, I don't care how angry you get or... Don't keep anything from me" he said leaning his forehead against hers holding her closer

"I won't, I promise" she said looking up at him curiously when he laid her on the bed

"I thought you wanted a baby" he smirked making her laugh

"You have to get back to work, that or a quickie which I know you don't like" she smiled helping him with her clothes

"Lunch is in two minutes" he mumbled between their kiss

Thankful it was the schools lunch hour, he really didn't like "quickies" as she put it, it always made him feel like he was using his wife or in some way disrespecting her though she enjoyed it.

...

"Morning" Shae purred in his ear then moving underneath the blanket immediately wrapping her lips around his erection

She then straddles him leaning down to kiss him as she lowered her self onto him, circling her hips as he groaned his left hand keeping her close to him as his right hand caressed over her ass causing her to moan into the kiss. He circled her entrance with his middle finger then patting it as she arched her back into his finger, torn between wanting him to stay inside her or to have the feeling of him stretching her open.

In the middle of their intimacy they neglected to hear tiny footsteps coming down the hall. The turn of the knob gaining his attention as Shae picked up her pace the door opened a few inches. Out of a knee jerk reaction he used his air palm technique to close the door shut and immediately hearing a thump and a sharp cry.

Shae startled to hear the door slamming shut and her baby crying, she scrambles off of him pulling her clothes back on, and opening the door and closing it behind her.

"What happened? Did that stupid door hurt you?" he heard Shae cooing to Hattie

"Yeah" she cried

"Awe, daddy will beat up that door for you" he heard Shaes voice fading down the hall

"No... Yeah" he heard Hattie say

He growled out of frustration, he forgot to lock the door. Sure he could 'take care' of it himself but it really wasn't the same, especially when he heard Shae comforting their four year old crying daughter it ruined the mood.

He gets out of bed, collecting his clothes and walking into their small personal bathroom.

Turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature as he stood outside of it naked. He heard the bathroom door open to see Shae walk in then up to him smiling dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth furiously sucking and licking along his shaft. Surprised by her actions he backed against the wall to enjoy her mouth, his hands fisting her hair as he came.

She stands walking over to the sink, rinsing out her mouth with mouth wash and walking back up to him.

"I love you, I'll start breakfast" she kissed him then walked out closing the door behind her as if nothing happened.

Maybe it was because she wanted a baby but he expected her to be angry about accidently making their daughter cry just to shield her from their intimacy.

Quickly showering he checked on the twins who were wide awake humming and babbling to each other from their cribs.

Changing and dressing both twins he held Mikasa in a tight hug and Kana in a looser hug, seeing as Mikasa had a habit of trying to wiggle onto the floor to explore and Kana had no problem staying where she was.

Often alternating on who woke the twins he held both of them close when he walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Hattie flipping opens both high chairs as usual then placing them into their seats, locking both into their chairs.

He walked up behind Shae as she held the small package in her hands, he gently takes it from her, he walked to the sink opening the bottom cupboard and tossing it into the trash.

...

It had been two months since she stopped taking her birth control. Worried she had told Neji she had a few tests done and hearing she was all clear and that it takes time only upset his wife.

On the off chance it was him, he had his own test done and when it came back with no problems. She had to accept that sometimes it does take time and so she carried on being a wife and mother.

Shae laid in bed satisfied and awake from Neji waking her up in the best way then leaving to make breakfast for the family.

It was important to her that having sex didn't become mechanical or having it feel like a chore just because she wanted a baby. Often she would let Neji come to her when he wanted and always enthusiastic to accept him.

Waiting a few minutes before showering for a better chance of conceiving. She uses the bathroom then wiping herself and seeing a light pink damp spot she couldn't help but tear up. Another month with no pregnancy.

Neji had only begun cutting fruit pieces when he felt a flash of grief wash over him. Setting down the knife he walked back up stairs waiting for Shae to come out.

 _'_ _Get your shit together, you have a husband and three babies to care for, you can't keep fucking falling apart just because-'_

Her train of thought was silenced when she seen Neji reaching out for her as soon as she opened the door. Immediately crying all over again as he held her not saying a word.

"I love you so much it's embarrassing" she sighed then smiling when he chuckled

"Hm.. me too" he said softly against her ear

"Thank you, I needed that, that ritual was the best decision ever" she smiled

"yes it was. Well, other than feeling how disgusted Hattie is when we kiss" he smiled holding her hand as they went to wake the kids

"It will only get worse as she gets older" she laughed

They both stand still as Hattie was playing with a toy and Kana step by wobbly step walked towards her mom and dad. Then Mikasa watching Kana lets go of the railing of her bed and followed her sister.

Shae covered her mouth if it wasn't for her crying earlier she was sure she would've been crying now sinking to the floor holding out her arms for them.

Neji knelt down next to her, proud of his daughters first steps.

"Sisters walk now?" Hattie asked running up to her mom and dad

"Yeah, cause they want to be like big sister" Shae smiled kissing the side of Hattie's head

...

Shae yawned as her and Sakura sat down for lunch.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been tired lately" Sakura commented then felt Shaes forehead

Hm, maybe I'm preg-" Shae stopped other than the light spotting that one time there was no more blood

They drop their food running to the bathroom. Sakura having done all of her testing knew how hard this was on the both of them.

"What does it say?" Sakura said as Shae stepped out of the stall

"It says Sakura you're a damn doctor you should know it takes five minutes" she laughed when Sakura narrowed her eyes snatching the test from her

"You have two lines, you have two lines!" Sakura screamed looking at it then looking up at Shae who had a mixed expression

"What?" Sakura asked concerned

"I just peed on it and you're feeling it up...gross" realizing she was Sakura dropped it on the floor then washing her hands

"Is it okay if I leave for a few minutes to tell Neji?"

"A few minutes?" Sakura said sceptical

"An hour tops"

"Fine only this once and I still expect the both of you to stay away from ALL of the supply closets" Sakura said drying off her hands

"Okay" Shae smiled quickly washing her hands and running to the school

She knocked and waved at him through the tiny window of his classroom door.

She watched him talk with his class for a few seconds before he walked to the door and stepping into the hall with her.

"I'm pregnant" she nearly yelled holding his hands to her stomach as she did when she was carrying their twins.

"Sensei's married?"

"Sensei is having a baby?"

" Who's his wife?" Neji and Shae heard from the inside.. Shae leaned forward then stepped into his classroom

"Hi, I'm Shae. I work at the hospital. I'm your Sensei's wife. He liked it so he put a ring on it" she smiled holding up her ring to his class.

"Shae" he said with a blush leading her out of his class hearing stifled giggling as he closed the door.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy" she smiled hugging him

"I'm happy too..." Neji glared at the tiny window when his class was trying to watch them through the tiny window from their seats.

His students fascinated his wife seemed so 'bubbly' and happy.

"Believe me, I'm happy, but I'm distracted right now" he said still occasionally glaring at the window

"Too bad, Sakura said I could have an hour off" she leaned in whispering in his ear what she wanted him to do

Leaving his students wondering why their sensei was so re _d._


	69. Chapter 69

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked when Shae turned over to face him

"Sick... But I'm still so happy" she smiled rubbing her eyes waiting for a wave of nausea to send her running to their bathroom

"Is it worse?" he asked gently placing one of his hands on her lower stomach

"Not from the last time, still feels the same. I'm not anymore tired or sick than usual..." she smiled holding his hand in place on her stomach

"You're not showing" his tone holding a worried edge to it

"I'm only two months... You don't feel the slightest curve?" she asked raising her brow at him

"Barely..." he frowned

"Neji, I'm okay... I swear. I know that whole rule not to tell anyone until you're passed your first trimester but we had twins and I was still running with no problems. Unless, you were trying to be nice about me getting big again" she leaned in to kiss him

"I'm only concerned..." he answered

"You're always concerned. This very small bump must mean we're only having one baby, with our twins it was noticeable... Which is why for like two weeks I wanted dogg-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence" he sighed then slowly moved his hand to her lower back

He always hated the name of that position, for some unknown reason calling it "doggy style" made him uncomfortable and a little disturbed. He enjoyed the position but it didn't mean he had to say the name for it, especially when his wife seemed to know when he wanted to switch to a new position.

She smiled, feeling his heart return from uneasy to happy and peaceful as they continued to lie in bed.

"Did you want to name her or him? I think I named our twins and we kept Hattie's name"

"I... I'm not sure... The names for our daughters suit their personalities."

"That was lucky. My mom wanted to change my name when I was three but my dad talked her out of it"

"What name did she try changing it too?" he asked curious to know

"Gemma or Katrina-I know, I know" she laughed when he furrowed his brow then shook his head not approving of either name

"Why would she think of changing your name?" his tone holding an edge of unintentional concern when she breathes in deep then slowly out knowing her felt a little more sick

"She said I didn't "look" like a Shae, if that makes any sense. She said my dad changed her mind when he pointed out I kept looking around for kids named Gemma and Katrina, that I was pretty much stuck with the name 'Shae'."

"At the risk of sounding idiotic, may I ask why you're sharing your childhood with me?"

He asked not because he didn't want to hear or know more about the people who raised her but because in all the time he's known her, she rarely mentioned her mom and dad. Never pushing her to know more than what he was given out of respect to his wife, knowing losing a parent or loved one was always a sensitive topic.

"I guess being pregnant again... I would really loved for my parents to know their grand children, you know?" she whispered tearing up

"Yes, I know" he replied

In all honesty, he did. He thought of asking her not to bring his father and mother back but just to see them to let them know he was okay. That he grew up and has a family of his own and he couldn't be happier but they had been gone for so long that it felt right to wait to see them again.

"Oh, don't let Kana see me getting sick, one time I sneezed three times in a row and she cried saying 'mommy sick' over and over then it made Hattie cry and then Mikasa" she laughed wiping her eyes

"I won't let them see, I put up the baby gate-"

"They know how to open it because of Hattie" she smiled when he sighed with a slight shake of his head, still he felt proud of Hattie for being able to pick apart simple locks

"I'll make you a ginger tea... Maybe you should think of-"

"I already told Sakura I'm going back down to twice a week, I'm reducing my hours, slowly"

"Thank you" he said with his half smile that turning into a wider smile when he felt her heart he could only describe as a melting feeling in his chest then seeing her blush

"Damn it, now you know my weakness" she mumbled before he kissed her

...

"Are you almost ready?" Neji asked waiting by the doorway to their bedroom, watching as Shae twisted, pulled and pinned her hair into place

"Almost" she smiled then applying a soft pink lipstick

He watched her adjusting her bridesmaids dress and filling her small purse with a few items from her vanity, finding himself debating whether if he proffered the red or pink lipstick on his wife. The pink was less distracting from her natural beauty but when they met and on ward it was what she wore rarely ever seeing her without it, maybe he liked it because it was a nice small change.

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" she asked rubbing the front of her teeth then pulling out a small compact from her purse

He blinked not realizing he had been staring at her lips.

"No, I was thinking"

"Oh, Neji, I would but we have to go, Tenten wants me to be there like now. I'll blow you later" she said holding on to his hand and leading him to the stairs

"That wasn't, Tsk" he sighed then smiled when she laughed

"Is everyone ready?" she asked placing the small compact back into her purse

"Mommy, you're pretty" Hattie said walking up to her mommy after Hinata placed a small flower into her small pig-tails

"You're pretty too, oh my gosh, you're beautiful" Shae gushed crouching down to hug her with Hattie hiding her face against her mommy's shoulder

"I think we have everything" Shae said standing back up and letting Hattie run to her daddy to help her with her shoes

Checking through the diaper bag one more time before leaving.

'Himmy' held onto Hattie's hand while Neji held Kana and Hinata held Mikasa as they walked to the small outdoor wedding.

After finding their seats, leaving Kana and Mikasa safely with Asuma and Kurenai both Neji and Shae leave with Hattie for Tentens room inside.

"Hey! Oh no... What's wrong?" Shae asked as soon as she seen Tenten tapping her finger against the arm of the make-up chair slouching in it.

"It" she sighed "Hattie's basket is over there" Tenten said pointing to a small white basket with a pink ribbon weaving in and out of it.

"Tell me" Shae said sitting on a wooden chair in front of her

"I'm... kind of, well, scared" she said glancing at Neji and Hattie across the room, smiling when she sees Hattie smell the flowers in the basket then immediately trying to decorate Nejd's hair with it

"If you're uncertain, are you really ready for this commitment?" Neji asked pilling the flower Hattie had just put in his hair back into the basket

 _'_ _oh for fuck sakes'_

"This is best friend business, go check on Ren or something" she glared at him, keeping her tone sweet and kind for Hattie's sake

He held what he was going to say after he felt how his comment irritated her, still holding onto Hattie they leave the room.

"You don't like flowers?" Hattie asked when he pulled out another one from his hair

"I like flowers but this is for the wedding" he explained as they closed the door behind him

"Am I ready" Tenten groaned

"Tenten" Shae said holding onto her hands as she paused before speaking

"I think you're ready, otherwise you wouldn't have said 'yes' to him. I know you love him. Don't listen to the noise or people around you, when you see him standing there, waiting, you'll know all this stress, planning and crowd of people out there are here to celebrate with you. When you see him, you'll know it was all worth it. You'll see how happy he is because you said yes to him" she smiled when Tenten released a heavy sigh

"And if you think you did make a mistake, I can always fake stomach pain. Having Neji freak the fuck out should be distraction enough for you to run away" she tried not to laugh as Tenten shook her head then covering her face

"Don't do that" she laughed and lowered her hands to look at her friend

"Thank you. I'm okay now" Tenten stood and held on to her bouquet of flowers

Shae walked ahead of Tenten, hooking her arm around her husband's arm just as the music played in the background softly, smiling when she sees Hattie dropping fistfuls of flowers on the ground, when she reached the front she runs to her sisters who were comfortably tugging at both Asuma and Kurenai for their attention. When all brides maids and grooms men stand t the front the music changes. Tenten and Ren's guests stand, turning toward the entrance.

Shae smiles when she sees Tenten mumbling to herself "It's worth it" over and over until she looked up passed the guests to Ren. Her uneasy expression fading to pure joy and happiness as Ren smiled back at her.

Shae glances at Ren who was still smiling, she raises her brow slightly.

 _'_ _This is what other people must feel like when they see Neji smile. It's nice but a little fucking weird'_

Patiently waiting and listening to their vows she glances at her girls.

Hattie shaking her head at Mikasa who was trying to pull off her flower head band and Kana watching them full of concern and curiosity.

She looks to Neji in an attempt not to laugh when Mikasa successfully pulled off her headband and was now trying to place it on Asumas head. Hesitating to lean down to let Mikasa play 'dress up' in such a public setting.

She leans to her right side to see Neji properly, giving him a quick smile and standing straight up.

Only when the crowd clapped and cheered did Tenten have a blush just realizing there were other people around.

...

"Happy birthday, my sweet hearts" Shae said walking into the twins room

"Mum mum mum-Daddy!" the twins yell at the same time

"Damn it Neji" she said under her breath, having woken up early for that exact reason to avoid letting Neji get all the attention from their twins. She sighed knowing he meant well, to help her dress both girls and carry them down stairs for breakfast. He absolutely hated when his wife would try to pick up either twin or Hattie now that she was pregnant. Anything heavier than fifteen to twenty pounds regardless of how cute and or adorable the person was an absolute 'no' for her.

"Happy birthday Kana, Mika" Shae kissed their heads after dressing them

"Aw, Happy birthday sisters" Hattie said in a soft tone walking up to them hugging both twins.

"I love you" Hattie said directly to each twin making her parents smile

As Hattie grew older they both noticed she was more like a big sister and often speaking to the twins like her mother would.

"Come on we'll get dressed and your daddy will take sisters down stairs" she smiled

"Okay mommy" Hattie smiled

"How old are sisters?" Hattie asked

"Two and in two weeks you'll be how much?" Shae smiled pretending she forgot

"Five. Mommy look this many" she said holding up her hand to her mom, nodding

"That many? Wow, you're getting... big"

Neji looked up at Shae when he picked up the twins, hearing Shae's voice shake and crack

"Sorry... Mommy's hungry that's all" Shae said choking back her tears seeing Hattie worry then frown

"Mommy, we can eat, daddy make um breakfast. It's okay" Hattie nodded walking to the stair waving over her parents and sisters to follow.

"Okay" Shae laughed wiping her eyes

She watches Hattie carefully walk down the stairs then hold on to her mommy's hand and walk to the kitchen.

Finishing breakfast they dress and walk to the hospital for their appointment.

"Alright let's see here" the technician said as Neji waited silently, staring at the screen

"One heart beat and it's a strong one. Right here" the technician smiled circling where the hearbeat was coming from.

"We only have one" Shae laughed when she felt Nejis breathe on her hand from exhaling

"Mommy, what's that?" Hattie asked seeing the screen

"Mommy's going to have another sister or brother for you and your sisters"

Hattie looked confused for a few second then opened her mouth.

"No brother, a sister, okay?" Hattie asked

"I'll try" Shae smiled and laughed

"Ew, no" Kana pouted when Mikasa touched the gel on Shaes stomach and tried wiping it on Kanas dress

"Mikasa, don't be mean to your sister. Here" Neji said pulling out a few tissues from the box Shae was giving to him and wiping Mikasas hands

"I no mean" Mikasa pouted looking at her dad then down at the floor

"I know, you're not mean. Mika" he said waving to her to come closer. She pouts holding up her arms for him to pick her up

"I want you to use this when your hands are dirty, or this, okay? Don't wipe your hands on your sister's clothes" he said showing her the box of tissues and his handkerchief from his pocket

"Oh" Mika nodded

"Mommy... ewie" Mika said pulling out the tissues and dropping them on Shaes stomach just as Shae was wiping herself off.

"Mommy's not ewie Mika" Hattie said rolling her eyes

"Well this gel stuff is" Shae said wiping the rest off with the tissues Mika dropped on her

"You're children are well behaved for their ages" the technician observed

"Thanks, hoping this one is the same way"

...

"It's Tenten" Neji said giving Shae the phone next to him

"Hey bestie, what's up?"

"Um, can you come over?" Tenten said, hesitation in her voice

"Yeah. I'll be right there" Shae said giving Neji the phone and standing up

"Guess who's watching you?"

"Daddy!" her girls point to their dad on the couch

"Tentens place is a long walk. I don't want you walking around the village alone" he said as his daughters climbed on to the couch for a story from their dad

"It's just there and back, I love all of you" Shae said quickly kissing her daughter's heads

"You don't need to worry. I love you" she whispered next to his ear and kissing his cheek

She knocks on Tentens door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Tenten, I brought snacks, well pregnancy snacks. Pickles and... What's wrong?" she asked when she finds Tenten pacing in her kitchen

"I forgot I don't live close to you, I'm sorry I made you walk all this way" she shook her head before stopping and covering her face

"I'm okay, it's really not that long, and it was only ten minutes. I-" Shae said in a soothing tone trying to hug Tenten only to have her flinch and cover her stomach with her hands in a protective way when Shaes bump tapped her stomach mid hug

"Tenten, are you?" she asked then Tenten nods

"You're pregnant too! That makes us four months apart" Shae said, clearly excited

"I'm... scared" Tenten sighed heavily sitting down at the table

"I was too my first time. It's normal... You did want a baby, right?"

"Yeah, someday not this soon. We only got married two months ago"

"He's going to be so happy, trust me, even if it is soon"

"I'm tired and sick, all the time"

"That's normal"

"I want to eat weird things"

"That's normal too"

"When Ren is too close I want to throw something at him"

"I never felt like that... I'm just super clingy and cry all the time... Ino on the other hand" Shae laughs

"Oh poor Sai. Anyway. There's certain food you shouldn't eat, they'll cause heart burn, I'll make a list"

"I don't know what I'm doing" Tenten groaned

"It's going to be alright. I'll only be a ten minute walk or phone call. You're not alone Tenten, I got you, we'll baby proof your house and you know our friends are more than willing to help make the nursery. Oh happy pregnancy" Shae nearly shouted giving her the jar of pickles she bought on her way to Tentens

After calming down Tenten and Ren came back she walks back home.

"Tentens pregnant" Shae smiled throwing her dress to the floor and crawling into bed, and lying on her side facing Neji as he walked around the bedroom, placing her dress in the hamper and turned off the lights and joining her in bed

"I' surprised they wanted children right away, especially Tenten" he said wedging his side between her belly and the bed trying to subtly get her to sleep on her back instead of her side, thinking she laid too much on her stomach

"Well, they wanted kids at some point and it just happened sooner. I said we would help baby proof her house "she said inching closer to him

"We can do that," he smiled feeling her bump against his side

"Maybe we can give her a crib? We were going to put one of them in storage in a few months... " she looked up at him

"It's a generous and kind offer but-"

"Ren's part of the Hyuga clan?" she sighed

"Yes. I'm sure he would know you meant well. However-"

"It's insulting?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but if it's a girl I'm giving Tenten a bunch of clothes the girls never wore... We have so much clothes" she said with a long sigh

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to keep the clothes for our baby?"

"You want a girl?" she smiled

"I want our baby to be healthy"

"I believe you this time" she said with a slight laugh then kissing him

...

"Daddy, can we play?" Hattie asked holding a small brush

"Sure" he said moving from the couch to the floor and immediately being surrounded by his daughters

Picking up a pencil and coloring with Kana sitting in front of him while Hattie and Mika brushed and pulled at his hair clipping their hair accessories to his head

"It's dinner time" Shae begins to smile and laugh seeing Hattie attempting to tie a pony tail in her dads hair

"Did you girls gang up on your dad?" she said helping remove the clips already tangled in his hair

"No, daddy said yeah. We can play" Hattie said taking out her work knowing the rule when you're done playing to put back your toys

"No Mika we have to put the toys away and eat" Hattie said taking the clip from her sisters hands and closing the box of accessories

"Kana, can you-oh thank you" Neji said just as Kana dropped her coloring book in the basket of other coloring books and picking up the pencils Kana missed.

"I'm done" Kana said with curiosity after seeing her sisters finish pulling out their ties and clips then run to the kitchen

"Wait for me!" Kana pouted running after them

"Girls wait for your sister!" Shae said in a sing son voice

""Okay!" they hear down the hall

"Did they pout until you said yes?" Shae smiled

"No, I said it to avoid seeing and feeling how upset it made them" he sighed standing up

"What's going to happen when you tell them no when they're older?"

"Hm. It depends on what it is they want"

"Like when they ask to go out-"

"No. Never, Especially Mika, she's too much like you" he said in a low voice as they walked down the hall to the kitchen

"I thought you wanted them to be like me if they were a girl?" she whispered

"I did. Then they were born and I realized how stubborn you can be." He smirked when she stopped and turned to him her mouth hanging open then tapping his arm

"Hey, that whole stubborn thing is from both of us" she laughed

"Kana looks exactly like how I imagine you looked like when you were a child"

"She does. If I had a picture I would show you, if only I had red hair like my dad. Oh Mika looks like you when she's giving Hattie a hard stare, and Kana seems to do that meditation on her own. Sometimes I see her just sitting at this one spot in the back yard with her eyes closed, taking in steady breaths." She rests her head on Nejis shoulder when he holds her close

"Hm."I seen her too, from my study up stairs. I wonder where she learned that from, I don't think she seen me meditating" he said then letting Shae go when Hattie walked into the hall

"What's wrong? We wait forever for you" Hattie said with her arms out in front of her exaggerating what she was saying

"Forever? That's a long time. You must be starving" Shae smiled continuing to the kitchen

...

"I have a check up today" she yawned then stretched and curling back up to neji

"I can't come with you" he nearly whispered, hoping it didn't upset her

"Why? Today is-"

"I know. I'm sorry, We're going through training tests for our classes. I can't miss it" he explained

She frowns but nodded anyway, holding back her anger. Knowing he had no control over his job or what he could or could not miss.

"I don't like it anymore than you do" he said in his soothing tone

Missing the appointment that would let him know if it was a girl or boy was extremely disappointing. Mainly for the fact he was always there with her through the first pregnancy.

Finally deciding to go through their daily routine when they hear their girls playing down the hall.

"Bye mommy. I lub you" Kana and Mikasa say before running to play with their friends

"Bye my sweet hearts. Ready for school?" she asked Hattie

"Um... Maybe" Hattie said looking up at her mom and dad

"Bye daddy, I lub you!" the twins say turning and running back to Neji hugging him when he crouched down for them then back to their friends

"Bye-"

"Shh, Hattie you're going to make sisters cry again, come on" Shae whispered quickly leaving the day care

"Why go sisters keep crying when I say bye?" Hattie asked as they walked down the hall and leaving the day care

"Because they love you so much they want you to stay"

"But I have to go to school. I can't stay" she shook her head

"Yes, that's why we have to sneak out, or they cry"

"Daddy, did I cry when I was small?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes, for a few days but you liked playing with your friends." He smiled holding the door open for her to the school next to the day care

"Oh, yeah I like to play, it's fun" she nodded

"I'll see you after school" shae said trying to bend over and kiss Hatties head

"Bye mommy, daddy" she stood still and waited for her parents to kiss the top of her head

Seeing Shae having a hard time to bend over he picked up Hattie for her then hugging Hattie before putting her down

"Bye sister, be nice, don't cry" Hattie said placing her hands on Shaes stomach then running to join her class

"If she sees you cry, she'll cry too" Neji whispered to her trying to usher her out quickly

"I know... She's just so sweet" she said crying as soon as they stepped outside

"She is very kind" he said waiting for her to stop crying as he held her

"Are you okay?" he asked when she lets him go and keeps walking with him

"Yeah" she laughed

"I'm just super pregnant"

"As long as you're okay" he smiled with a slight chuckle

"I'll tell you when you come home" she smiled kissing him

"I'll be late tonight, I'll call to remind you" he smiled

"I'll remember"

"Will you? Last week you forgot I wouldn't be home for lunch and you-"

"I said I was sorry, don't remind me" she said looking around embarrassed of yelling at him for not coming home for lunch when he did tell her that morning

"You should be happy I only yelled at you. Tenten threw a plate at Ren a few days ago, she nearly got him in the eye"

"Do mood swings-"

"Hi sensei" they turn to see a few kids waving at them, he waves back

"Hatties going to be ten too" Shae said tearing up

Neji's students tense up and take off in a sprint to the school when they see their sensi's wife crying.

"Not for a long time"

"You're right, okay you should go before I cry again. I love you, see you tonight" she cleared her throat and wiped under her eyes

"I love you too. I'm going to be late" he said emphasising he was going to be late, she nodded kissing him then leaving for her appointment

...

"Girls it's bath and then bed time" Shae yelled up the stairs as she walked up them

Checking both the twins and Hattie's room she hears whispering down the hall.

"What are you girls doing in here? You know daddy doesn't like it when you're in here" she said looking at what they were trying to hide

"I really hope that's not important" she groaned carefully sitting on the floor to look at what her girls just ripped apart

"Why are all of you in here?" they hear their dads calm voice and run to him

"We wanted paper to color, we have none" Hattie said pouting

"There's paper in your room Hattie at the bottom drawer of your night stand"

"Oh, come on" Hattie said dragging Mika and Kana from hugging their dad

"What is it?" he asked helping her back up

"Old scrapbook, I'll warm up your dinner" she smiled leaving for the kitchen

He takes the trash can from the side of his desk and throws the scattered pieces of paper. Opening the scrapbook he realizes it was Shaes old wedding ideas, each page holding some form of flowers, fabric, a seating chart that was half filled out, turning to the last page which had wedding dresses.

He sighed shaking his head of the old fantasy of having Shae walking down the aisle to him in a wedding dress. It was something he wished could have happened, another wonderful memory to have.

He looked around his study for anything they may have pulled off the shelves. Not seeing anything missing he runs the bath water for his daughters bath time.

Eating his late dinner and marking his students homework, he turns off his study lights and waits for Shae to put their twins to bed outside their room.

"How was your day?" she asked softly to avoid waking their girls

"Fine. You didn't answer when I phoned, I was worried about you"

"I was told there was a sale for clothes, so I went to see what was there"

"I don't like when you walk around the village alone."

"Well, maybe in a few years when he's big and strong you won't need to worry" she smiled wide holding his hands to her stomach

"H-he? We're.." is all he could say as he looked from her to her stomach

"We're having a boy... You're going to have a son" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"We're having a boy" he said holding her

"Yes, you won't be outnumbered anymore" she laughed

"I... I love you" he said not knowing what else to say unable to express how happy he is

"I love you too" she whispered then closed her eyes to enjoy how excited, happy, proud and worried he was

...

"We should tell them" Shae said as they walked out of their bedroom

"Girls, come out here please" Neji said waiting for them to come out of their room

"Yeah?" Hattie asked walking up to their parents

"We have to tell you. Mommy's having a baby and you're going to have a brother" Neji said all of them look back at him confused

"No, mommy has sister" Hattie nodded

"Hattie, your mother is having a boy, you're going to have a brother" he said crouching in front of Hattie

"No! I want a sister!" Hattie cries then running to her room

"I want sister" Mika begins to cry too and runs after Hattie to her room

Kana looks back at her sisters and back at her mommy. She walked up to Shae touching her belly.

"Bro-der... I Kana" Kana said holding both hands now

"He nice?" she asked

"Yes, he's nice" Shae smiled, Kana covers her mouth giggling then runs to her sisters

"It okay, he nice!" they hear Kana yelling as she ran into the room

"At least one didn't cry" Neji said standing back up

"I don't know if Mikasa knew what she was crying about, she was pretty confused"

"It's probably why I only hear Hattie crying now"

"She'll be okay" shae smiled he nods agreeing

"He kicked" she said quickly holding nejis hands to where he kicked.

"See, he nice" Kana said dragging Mikasa out of the room back to their mom

"He's saying Hi" Shae said placing one of their twins hands where he was kicking

"He say hi" Kana giggled pulling away her hands when he kicked

"HI!" Mikasa yelled at her moms stomach then giggled dragging Kana back to the room to play

"Now all we need is Hattie to accept it" Neji smiled watching his daughter run away giggling

...

"Okay everyone say bye to daddy" Shae yelled walking to the front door with him

"Tomorrow, we should take them to the park and have a picnic. I'll make-" shae gasped covering her mouth

"Daddy, don't look, mommy peed" Hattie said waving her hands in the air

"Your water broke" Neji said as his eyes widen then looked confused as to why Shae was laughing, he looked down to see Kana and Mika pulling out unused diapers from the baby bag and placing them on the floor between Shaes feet

"I'll call Ten-"

"You mean Asuma" she said shaking her head and uses the wipe Kana had given her to wipe her legs

"Yes" he said running to the phone

"Okay.. Asuma is going to babysit, I have to go to the hospital, to visit, okay?" she asked

"Okay" Hattie nodding

"Come on, let's play" Kana and Mikasa drop the wipes and walk after Hattie

"He's coming, where is- thank you" Neji said holding on to her pre-packed bag

"It's okay to go to work" she blushed watching him clean the floor

"Why-why would I?" he asked concerned waiting for her to bend over in pain

"Because it was a little over a day for my last birth" she leaned against the wall breathing through the contraction

"I'm staying with you" he said rubbing her lower back

They hear a knock on the door and having it open to see Kurenai.

"Oh, hey" Shae smiled

"Hi, Asuma won't be back until tomorrow. I can stay, it's not a problem" Kurenai smiled back

"Thank you so much Kurenai. We'll keep you updated, bye"

"Thank you" Neji bowed then picked up Shae leaving for the hospital

"Here we go again" Shae tried to smiled having just gone through another contraction after a day of labour

"Is it worse this time he asked leaning forward in his chair

"Better? Mainly because I have this awesome drug" she laughed and closed her eyes

"Hm.. "

"Time to check again" her doctor smiled waiting for Shae to shift on to her back

"We can move you, any minute now" she smiled waving at the nurses that accompanied her doctor

"If you would follow me" one of the nurses said waving to Neji

"I'll be right back" he said standing and watching Shae being wheeled down the hallway

"You're less nervous, that's good and only one this time" her doctor smiled making Shae laugh before being hit with another contraction

"His heartbeat is strong, you're contractions are close. We can go ahead" her doctor nodded

"No, I'm waiting for my-Neji" she said relieved when he walked into the room then next to her

"Okay, now" her doctor said in a soothing tone, finally having Neji by her side she pushes

"Okay, breathe... Now push"

Shae does as she's told, keeping her breathing steady, squeezing neji's hand.

With a final push they immediately hear a cry.

"and here are your succours for the cord" her doctor held out to Neji. He cuts the cord and watches his son being cleaned, measured and weighed.

"You" Shae smiled completely exhausted, pointing to their son as he's brought over to them.

Neji reached out cradling his son.

He looked down to see his son had black hair and fair skin. Then he looked down at his wife, her hair damp from sweat and her face flushed.

"We're taking you to recovery now" her doctor said with a nod

Shae resists the urge to tell Neji to give him to her knowing how important this moment must be to him with how proud his heart was telling her.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize. I've been holding him for a long time" he smiled standing from has chair and finally letting his wife hold their son

"It was only an hour" shae smiled then cradling their son

"My baby boy... my sweet boy... I'm going to have to call you something else.. Neji?" she looked up at Neji

"Oh, a name..." he said realizing he never thought of one

"He was just born, it's okay. No pressure" she smiled looking down at their new born

"Abe?.. Niro?.. Akio?" Neji said looking from her to their son as if looking for a sign it was right

"You're just guessing now" Shae said with an airy laugh

"I love you..." she said giving him a tired smile and hummed to their son a small lullaby

He couldn't help having a soft smile watching her sing and cradle their son


	70. Chapter 70

"Have you decided on a name?" she asked Neji as soon as he sat down next to her

"Yes..." he nodded

"I wanted to name him Reyes."Neji said watching her to see if she was going to make some joke she did with Mikasas' name

"I love it" Shae says softly to both him and their son

Neji smiled reaching out to try holding one of her hands. She glances up at him then instantly carefully giving Reyes to him. Though it wasn't his intention to hold him he reaches with both arms holding him close.

"How are our girls? Do they miss mommy?" She smiled, lying back down and facing them

"Yes, they do miss you. Hattie said she wants you to stop visiting and come home." He said keeping his focus on his son

"And our twins?" she asked

"They want you to come home too, Kana keeps trying to stay in our bedroom because she knows it's where you sleep" he frowns feeling his wife's heart ache

"I'm going home now" she said throwing the blankets off of her

"Did your doctor tell you, you could leave?" he asked concerned

"Not yet but my babies need me. I can't just stay here when they're hurting" she said tearing up at the visual in her mind of her twins searching for her and Hattie asking where she is.

"I wasn't telling you what they were doing to worry you. Shae, stop. I'll find your doctor or a nurse then we'll leave." He said standing in front of her hospital bag, trying to keep her from dressing.

"Fine" she said sitting back on the bed holding out her arms for Reyes, Neji stops himself from giving Reyes back, narrowing his eyes at his wife

"We'll wait together" he said sitting back down still holding their son then pushing the button for help

"I said I would wait to be told it was okay to leave-"

"And when I come back to find you gone with our son because our daughters miss you? I know you very well, especially when it comes to our children" he smiled

"I would've came back if I had too" she smiled

"Reyes..." she sighs watching their son sleep in Neji's arms

"What's wrong with the name?" he asked looking up at her seeing her shake her head

"Nothing... I think it means protector. "She smiled

He nodded

"Did you ever think we would have this many kids?" she said with a laugh

"Two, possibly three... Did you?" he asked

"No... I wasn't sure, and then we had Hattie, then our twins and now our son. I feel complete, or whole. If that makes sense." She smiled, he nodded in agreement.

"He has your eyes" Neji said mildly surprised then immediately thinking the byakugan wasn't present

"Yeah, he does, Well the same color but they look like yours" she said still smiling

"Were you needing help?" asked a nurse walking in

"I would like to go home, if possible" Shae said just as Reyes began to fuss and cry

"I will check" the nurse bowed and left

Shae's given back Reyes to feed him when he won't settle.

"It's okay' she coos covering herself just in case one of their friends stops by while she was feeding their son

After being discharged they walk back home.

She sighed once they were at the front door.

"Welcome home baby" she said softly as Neji opened the door

Slipping off her shoes and not hearing the sound of footsteps running down the hall she walked to the stairs.

"They're playing outside in the back yard" he said placing his hand on her hip and leading her to their children

"Hi my-"

"MOMMY!"

Shae's voice being drowned out by their shrill voices of happiness and giggling. Running to her but stopping when they see the blanket in her arms. Mikasa being the only one to stop and look but then continue to run and hug her mommy's right leg.

"Guess who this is" Shae said kneeling down on the grass

"Bro-der?" Mika said simply staring at him while Kana and Hattie approached slowly

"Why he small?" Mika asked confused

"He's a baby, that's why" Hattie said keeping a foot between her and her brother but stood close to her sisters

Feeling Shae's uncertainly and discomfort about Hattie's distance Neji crouches in front of Hattie, placing a hand on her back.

"Hattie, say hello to your brother... It's alright" he said with a smile and slight nod to encourage her

Hattie looks up at her dad then to the baby in her mom's arms. She takes a small step forward then leans forward over Kanas shoulder.

"Hi..." she said softly then stepping back and looking up at her dad

Shae smiles at Neji for him trying to encourage Hattie to accept her new sibling wasn't a sister like she wanted.

"What's his name?" Hattie asked

"Reyes." He said

"Hm, interesting choice" Asuma said walking up next to Shae and kneeling next to her along with Kurenai

"Rey's?" Mika asked looking from her mom to the baby

"Rey-es" Shae smiled

"Ray-is?" Kana said walking closer and touching the blanket

"Close enough" Shae said with a laugh

She raises her eye brows at Neji when he looked like he was going to correct their daughters, hoping he realized their twins didn't have all of their teeth to pronounce it properly.

"Mommy... " Mika said staring at her brother

"Yes my girl?" she said watching Mikas confused expression

"Why he small?"

"Because he's a baby, you were small too" she reaches with one arm to give Mika a hug

"Do you want to hold him?" Shae asked Asuma and Kurenai

"Yeah" her daughters say in unison followed by all of them holding out their arms

She smiles and laughs at how eager they are too hold their brother. Finally relaxing when Hattie seemed to be accepting her brother.

Immediately her daughters sit down saying "me first" followed by Hattie saying 'no' to her sisters because they were too small to hold him.

Neji knew this was going to quickly turn into someone crying he picks up Reyes.

"Asuma and Kurenai first then Hattie, Mika then Kana" he said using an authoritative voice, they pout and frown

"Okay" they say crossing their arms

"Let's play, come on" Shae said standing back up, almost instantly cheering up her daughters

"Is this your last kid?" Asuma said with a half smile as he was given Reyes

"I believe it is"

After an hour of talking with Asuma and Kurenai while Shae played with their daughters. Neji notices his wife was slowing down and was starting to look tired.

"We should go.. I made dinner, it's in the fridge. It should be enough for everyone" nodded Kurenai

"We had a feeling she would come back as soon as possible" Asuma said as Kurenai gave Neji back his son

"Thank you for watching our children" Neji said with a slight bow

"Happy to help, Bye" Kurenai smiled and waving to the girls

"Bye Aus-ma, bye Kur-nai!" they yell waving and return to playing

"We are going to have dinner, bathe and then it's bed time" Neji said to his daughters

"But mommy say yeah, we can play" Hattie said looking at Neji

"Come inside, now" his voice more stern

His daughters stop running around and look at him wide eyed then up to their mother.

"Listen to your dad, come on" Shae smiled and walked towards him, they drop the toys they wanted to play with and run passed their mom to their dad

"We have to eat?" Hattie asked helping her sisters up the short steps to the house

"Yes" he said holding the door open for them

...

"Mommy?" Hattie said from her bed sitting up

"Yes, my girl?" she said sitting next to her bed on the floor

Don't like it when you visit, because I miss you. Don't visit, okay?" Hattie said nodding

"Okay, I won't visit anymore, I only had too visit to get your brother, but I won't visit no more, okay?" Shae said softly then smiling when she feels Hattie's heart no longer worried

"Okay, mommy I love you" Hattie said lying back down

"I love you too sweet heart" she smiled then singing to her softly to sleep

Once she was certain Hattie was a sleep she quietly walked into the twin's room seeing that Neji had managed to put both twins to sleep just as he was finishing the story book. He closes the book, carefully placing it on the night stand next to him. He stands up following her out of the room once she kissed the twins 'good night'

"I'll change him and put him to bed" Neji said turning to Reyes's nursery.

"I wanted to keep him with us tonight" she said stepping in front of him, blocking his way into the room

"Alright" he smiled and continues to walk to their bedroom with her

She changes into her nightgown as Neji changed Reyes then sitting up in bed under the blanket.

"Oh my gosh. I know I was just holding you a while ago but I've missed you" she cooed to him as Neji handed him to her then joining her in bed.

Neji sat quietly next to her, picking up his class schedule to remind himself what needed to be done while he listened to his wife sing softly to their son.

"I never pictured myself singing lullaby's, rocking little babies to sleep at night, in the quiet in the dark.. You're stealing every little bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes.. What a sweet surprise, now I'm holding what I never knew I always wanted.. I couldn't see, I was blinded until my eyes were open... I didn't know there was a hole, something missing in my soul until you filled it up with your love"

She sings softly to their son and feeling Neji wrap his arm around her, placing a kiss on her shoulder then returning his attention to the paper in his free hand.

Neji glances at the door when he hears small footsteps and the door knob turning followed by it being swung open.

"Brother's gone" Hattie cries tears forming and falling down her cheeks.

"Oh no, he's right here, look" Shae cooed feeling how completely heartbroken Hattie was

Neji sits her between them.

"He's fine, he's sleeping" Neji said placing the paper back down on the night stand

"Hi, brother" Hattie said through jagged breaths her tears slowing down when she sees him sleeping

"Do you want to sleep here?" Shae asked Hattie

"Shae, I think-"

"Yeah" Hattie said pulling back the blanket and crawls under the blankets.

"It's just tonight" Shae said when he sighed

"I'll get the bassinet" Neji said getting out of bed and walking to the nursery to bring it back next to their bed. Before he was out of the room he hears more small footsteps and sighed heavily knowing it only meant one thing.

He steps out into the hall to see Kana and Mika crawl onto the bed and under the blanket.

Shae smiled at him from the bedroom as he approached, finding it more amusing than he did

...

"Hello, Tenten" Shae said into the phone

"Hey" Tenten sighed

"Your back or your butt?" Shae laughed

"My back" Tenten groaned with a slight frustration

"I would say ask Ren for a back rub but-"

"Ugh" Tenten nearly growled

"But that's why.. Does he still annoy you?"

"Yes" Tenten nearly shouted, Shae cringing at the shrill sound, only meaning what she said as a joke not to piss off Tenten

"Sorry.. " she whispers into the phone

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't know why but he makes him so angry. All he does is look at me and I'm so annoyed"

"Because he did this to you?" Shae laughs

"No, even when you try to make me feel better sometimes I feel annoyed"

"Well the silver lining is you didn't throw a plate at me" she laughs then hearing a growl and dial tone

"Tenten?... Hello?" Shae says then sighing

"She hung up, but that's okay, only four more months until she pops" she shrugged hanging up, not taking Tentens anger personally

"When's Naruto and Hinata coming by?" she asked Neji from the couch as he was setting up the small plastic tea set as a surprise for when their daughters woke up from their nap

"They should be here any minute" he said wiping off the plates and placing a small box of vanilla cookies Shae had made for them the day before

"Hello?" they hear from their front door

"In here" Shae said only loud enough for them to hear

"Hey, why did you need to see both of us?" Naruto asked walking in with Hinata

"Having a tea party?" Naruto asked immediately inspecting the tiny place setting

"Yes, Naruto we're having a tea party, that's why we asked you to come here" Shae smiled with a slight roll of her eyes

"It's nice of you to do this for your daughters Neji" Hinata smiled folding both hands in front of her

"Thank you, Hinata." Neji said with the faintest blush, slightly embarrassed to be 'caught' for participating in something childish and most of all almost as silly as Naruto would tend to be when it came to children, at least he was in a private setting.

"Hm" Hinata turns to Shae

"Oh please, sit down" she said motioning to the couch and sitting next to Hinata

"So-"

"We're the god parents aren't we" Naruto said happily as he sat down

"Yes Naruto" Shae said in a flat one

"Was that sarcasm or what?" Naruto said raising an eye brow

"No, it's not." Neji said sitting next to him

"Really?" Naruto said with a wide smile

"Yes really. Just one thing though.." Shae said folding her hands on her lap

Hinata nodded as did Naruto

"Neji and I have chosen you two because we believe, you will keep our children safe and you would take them on as your own and won't see them as someone else's children. At least, that's what we're hoping for... Be their parents without trying to replace our memory, if that makes sense.. If you can accept that we would really like for both of you to be our children's god parents-"

"Yeah, of course. I mean you can't replace the love of your parents, we understand" Naruto said with a nod

"Yes, we accept" Hinata said with her usual soft smile

...

"Sensei, is that your baby?" one of his students say running up to him along with four others

"Yes. This is my son, Reyes" Neji said turning to face his students

"Oh... Are they yours too?" one of the girls ask motioning to Shae playing with his daughters in the sand box

"Yes"

"Of course they are. Why sensei's wife would be playing with someone else's kids?" the first boy said

"you would be surprised" Neji mumbled under his breath, often finding Shae would include other children nearby when they would play 'tag' or other games which is how she ended up knowing every mom in the park close to their house

Neji turned his head when he heard coughing behind him.

"Kana, what's wrong?" he asked placing Reyes in his stroller

"I'm thirsty" she said pulling a few strands of hair away from her face

"Alright, drink slowly" he said sitting her down on the grass before opening a bottle of water from the diaper bag

"Bye sensei" they said waving

"No sensei, this Daddy" Kana said nodding her head

"I'm your father but I'm also their sensei" Neji said still knelt down in front of her careful as he took the water from Kana as she looked confused

"No... Daddy" she said softly then standing up and nodding as if the matter was settled

"So much like your mother" he smiled watching her run back to her sisters and mother

...

"No Mommy!" Neji hears right after closing the door coming home from work

"Yes Mika, right now" Shae said in a firm tone

"No I gots to, no, I-you can't" he hears Mika say as he walked down the hall to find them in the living room,. He leans against the door frame watching Shae argue with Mika as she stood on the coffee table, her small fist resting on her hips mirroring Shaes stance

"You are going to hurt yourself, get down" Shae points to the floor

"No, this!" she said reaching to the ceiling where an old party balloon as managed to hide from their attention

"Mika" Shae said leaning toward her

"Mommy" Mika said also leaning toward her

Neji tenses when he sees Shae raise her hand only to see Shae reach up on her toes for the balloon and giving it to her

"Here, now please don't stand on the coffee table" she said kissing Mika's cheek

"Okay" She said carefully climbing down and running to Neji

"Hi daddy" she said showing him her balloon

"Hi, that's a nice balloon" he said crouching down to hug her when she reached up to him

"I don't want you to argue with your mother, I don't like it when you do that" he said using a gentle tone

"Okay" she said not moving from his arms until he kissed her head the way her mother would, once she got her kiss she ran to the kitchen to join her sisters for dinner

"Don't even say it" Shae said with a slight laugh as she picked up Reyes from his play pen

"I didn't say anything" he smirked

The last time he walked in on Mika and Shae arguing was days ago and he quietly asked how it felt to argue with a child size version of herself.

"Was it stressful today?" he asked concerned about all of their children being home during the day while he had to leave for the day

"No, they mostly played together, nap time, we almost had a melt down with Kana, and she couldn't find the stuffed animal you got her... I might be seeing things but I think I seen Mika use the byakugan to find it because she went straight for the old toy box and pulled it out" she said giving her head a slight shake

"Or Mika hid it" Neji said watching their son as he opened his eyes staring back at him

"That's very possible too"

"I need to finish my work after dinner" he said placing his hand on her lower back as they kept walking to the kitchen

"I know, it's fine" she smiled, glancing up at him from their son

After dinner he marks his students work, deciding he would try to meditate. He sits on the floor in the middle of the room, focusing on his breathing as he tried letting his thoughts-

"But mommy" he hears Kana's voice through the door

"Daddy's busy, you can't right now" Shae said in a gentle voice

"Mommy, I gots too..." he hears her whimper

"Honey, you can see daddy in a while" he hears her trying to calm Kanas distress of not being able to see her dad

"Mommy, I gots too... I lub him" she cries

Neji was quick to stand on his feet and open the door to see Kana holding Shaes face in her hands with a paper in one hand and tears in her eyes, instantly trying to dive out of Shae's arms into Neji's when she sees him. He holds her close a sheet of paper in her hand, being crumpled during their hug, calming her down.

"Are you alright Kana?" he asked when she stopped crying

"Yeah" she said lifting her head from his shoulder

"Was this for me?" he asked tugging at the edge of the paper

"Yeah" she nodded and showing him her attempt at flowers

"Thank you, Kana... its beautiful" he smiled softly then placing her on the floor, she smiles and runs back to her room

"I tried" she sighed

"I heard" he smiled

"I was already finished and I thought I would try meditating"

"Not the best idea with a house full of kids" she laughed then kissed him

"Hn" he replied into their kiss

"Okay, it's bath time, would you watch Reyes?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"His bedroom" she sighed slow to let him go

He nodded, holding on to her hand as they walked down the hallway.

...

" Neji... Look" Shae said with a slight gasp

He turns his head after he stood up from putting away the laundry

Reyes was looking around on his own as Shae held him to a standing position, now being three months old. He smiles feeling how proud and excited Shae was for their son though he was only looking around. His eyes meeting his sons then hearing him whimper as he looked at his dad. Neji closes the drawer before walking to the bed and holding Reyes.

"I was asked to go out with Shino, Kiba, Sai and Yamato"

"Okay, guys night out, sounds fun, when?"

"Tomorrow" he said walking around the bed to sit next to her

"Well, have fun" she smiled lying down still facing him

"You don't mind?"

"No, it's not like it's a constant thing for you, why not?"

"Something I heard" he said with a slight shake of his head

"What?... Neji, tell me" she said softly smiling

"It's not important" he said letting his son hold onto his finger

"If you say so" she said raising an eye brow at him

...

After putting their children to bed, she decides to tidy what mess was left in their bedroom. Neatly organizing her vanity then throwing the random articles of clothing into the laundry, she opens his teaching gear to wash his spare uniform for the week. When she pulled out his clothes her eye catches a glossy cover shining at the bottom from the bedroom light.

 _'_ _I guess what they say is true, you want what you can't have'_ she thinks flipping through the magazine of topless or naked women, posed in various positions that didn't resemble her in the least.

 _'_ _Why is he hiding this. It's not like it hurts me or anything, maybe he wants to try something new? Oh, I can give him a blow job while he looks at this or we can order one of these movies-damn she has nice tits'_

She continues to look through the magazine, making mental notes of what he may ask for.

"What are you looking at?" as soon as Neji closed the door behind him

"Porn" she says simply smiling at him over her shoulder

"Po-what?" he asked slightly stunned walking to her slowly

"Your porn, though I don't know why you had to hide it from me when we can look at it together" she said turning towards him and turning the magazine. Showing him a full frontal of a blonde woman caressing her body as she smiled seductively at the camera.

Neji's eyes widen with surprise and turns away blushing

"That's not mine" he said still looking away

"Oh, come on Neji. We are adults, you don't have to lie to me, I mean really? You know who you married" she said turning the page to a brunette woman wearing a school girl's uniform

"That's not mine, why would I buy that" he said trying to defend him while he kept his eyes averted

"What do you mean it's not yours? I found it in your bag because I was going to do laundry in the morning" she said feeling annoyed he didn't just come out saying it was his

"Then someone put it in my bag because it's not mine, as I just said" he finally looks at her when she closes it

"Someone put it in my bag... Really?" she scoffs turning away from him to continue sorting the laundry

"Shae" he sighed and kneeled behind her

"You know I'm not lying to you" he said gently placing his hand on her shoulder, she sighs heavily then turns to him

"I know... I know we have children but.. I can do all of this, if you wanted it" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and nudging the magazine with her knee

Neji gave a slight nod, he knew very well if he even subtly asked, she would do without hesitation

"I'm aware of who I married" he said with a slight smirk feeling her shiver under his touch as he pulled her closer to him

...

"What did you do last night?" Ino asked just before sipping her water

"Tsk, Ino don't-"

"I got some and stroked my husband's ego, you?" Shae laughed

"Ask her because you know what she's going to say" Sakura finished her sentence in a flat tone

Ino laughed with a faint blush as everyone at the table rolled their eyes or sighed.

"Didn't you just have a baby" Ino continued

"Well, yeah but that was like four months ago. Tenten are you okay?" Shae said watching Tenten keep adjusting her seating position

"I'm uncomfortable" she sighed

"You're due dates soon, it'll be okay" Sakura said trying to comfort her

"You can try eating something spicy" Hinata said still blushing from Shae's blunt honesty

"No, I'm okay" Tenten sighed finally finding a comfortable way to sit

Shae picked up the small folded 'news paper' that looked more like a brochure, scanning the small articles.

"Not much going on" she said mostly to herself

"Are you coming to watch the 'Miss Leaf' competition tomorrow?" Ino asked

"Well.. If we can find a sitter, then yeah" Shae replied

"If you ask Konohamaru, I'm sure he would" Tenten said picking up her tea

"Maybe but he would probably want to spend it with his friends watching the competition"

"Of course he would, he's a guy" Sakura mumbled

"Is something brothering you, Sakura?" asked Hinata

"Sasuke?" Shae asked then receiving a slight wave of her hand that she didn't want to talk about it

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure something out" she said reassuring her friend

"Thanks but I don't think I can get rid of these new machines" Sakura grumbled

"The hospitals bothering you?" asked Ino

"Yeah. I just hate these stupid machines we just got, it slows everyone down and ugh, I don't see what was wrong with the way we were doing things" Sakura growled

"Technology can be fickle... You hit one didn't you?" shae smiled

"Yeah, now it has to be replaced and it's not in the budget" Sakura said covering her face with her hands

"Maybe I can help you" Shae said causing Sakura to lower her hands

"How?"

"With anger management" Shae laughed earning her a glare

"I'm kidding, I can get Neji to look at the budget since I can't math"

"Thanks but Shikamaru already looked at it and he said there was no way to replace it for now"

"Well since Shikamaru said so"

"I never asked why you were mad at him" Ino said as the others nodded

"It's just he's always on my ass about something" she sighed knowing no one knew the real reason why she was annoyed at him

He had apologized for doing what he did and Neji had forgiven both him and Temari now that it was over but she still had some lingering anger she was slow to let go of.

"Oh" Ino nodded accepting what she said

"In a few days it'll be our anniversary" shae smiled

"I thought it was a few weeks ago?" Tenten said

"No, not me and Neji but when we first met, all of us" she said happily

"Oh yeah" Ino said smiling

"Is this why you wanted to come out today?" asked Tenten, she nods

"Everyone's busy and I thought while we still could, we should"

"That's thoughtful of you" Ino said

"Well since it's to celebrate, maybe we can order dessert?" Hinata said hesitating to reach for the dessert menu on the side

They nod and continue they're conversation.

"How was your lunch?" Neji asked letting shae take Reyes from his arms and sat next to him

"It was fun, they're sleeping?" she said kissing their sons forehead as he nodded

"Did you find out who gave you that magazine?" she said glancing up at him

"Yes, it was meant as a joke" he said, his tone telling her he didn't believe it was

"Are you being bullied?" she smiled

"No... It was a poor joke about me being... chaste" he sighed, he really didn't want to tell her about how he nearly got into a fight over Kai's poor joke, and how that guy managed to land a teaching position was beyond him. But as soon as he said that word she knew who it was.

"Hm" she said leaning against him as he put his arm around her

"How is Hattie's training sessions going?"

"She's learning fast, her hand signs are improving with each session.. She enjoys it" he said with a half smile

"Mika wants to learn, or at least I see her pretending to make signs while watching Hattie" he adds after a few seconds causing Shae to sigh

"I know you don't want our twins to learn for another year-"

"Two years" she said with a slight irritation to her voice

"Two years... However, Mika will learn no matter if we both tell her 'no', she's very strong willed.. She's a lot like you"

She narrows her eyes at him, she knew that compliment for genuine for how proud he felt of Mika for trying to learn on her own without anyone asking her to do so.

"... I don't want anyone hitting her, she's still a baby... Even if it's an accident I'm gonna knock them into next week" she said giving her approval with a warning

"No one will hit her, we'll begin with signs" he said reassuring their daughters were safe from harm

"Okay"

...

"It's their bed time in two hours, Reyes bottles are in the fridge and, you know where we are if you need us, don't hesitate to come get us" Shae smiled, excited to go out with Neji for a few hours

"No problem" Konohamaru nodded

"Thank you" Neji said opening the door

"Have a good time" he said before turning to leave for the living room

"I never seen this before have you?" she asked as they walked toward the crowd of people

"A few times" he said then waved to lee up a head

"Hello, we were not certain you would come tonight, but we still saved a spot for the both of you" Lee said leading them through the crowd

"Hey guys" Shae said when they reached their small circle of friends

"You made it, they were just going to start the talent portion" said Tenten

"Oh okay, I'll be right back" Shae said excusing herself and walking off

"She's going to miss the first act" Ino said watching her disappear into the crowd

"You are able to hear what is happening from the end of the street" Lee said with a smile

"I'm a little surprised you didn't go with her Neji" Sai said

"Me too" said Tenten as the others nod or hum in agreement

"She's fine.. It's a public and crowded area" he said with a faint blush, he knew he could be very protective of his wife, he just didn't realize it was so obvious to their friends

"Oh, it's starting" Sakura said turning to face the front

 _"_ _Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy"_

Their eyes widen seeing a woman singing from behind a thin white curtain, with a light shining behind her showing her silhouette as her voice rings throughout the crowd earning the singer whoops and whistles as the woman slowly moves about in controlled movements behind the curtain.

Neji furrows his brow then turns to say something to his friends, stopping when he sees all of them avoiding eye contact and blushing.

"Tsk, Shae" Tenten muttered under her breath

 _"_ _You make me feel like a dangerous woman, you make me wanna do things that I shouldn't" the singer continues_

"What?" Shae says stepping through the crowd to them holding two steaming cups of liquid.

"Oh, nothing" Tenten said with a laugh as did the others, Neji glares at them and takes the cup of tea

"Daayum woman's got a set on her" she said making Neji nearly choke on his tea as her friends blush again

"I mean her vocals, geez. It's like you don't know me at all" She teased knowing all too well they all thought the woman singing was her. Not that she was insulted by their assumption it was, if she didn't have her children she would have and she knew a good reputation meant a lot in the village. She also knew she didn't need a stage to strip tease for her husband. When they first met her they would have never thought she would until they really got to know her so it wasn't surprising to their friends if it was her.

"Tenten, sit here" Shae said motioning to the empty seat in front of her

"Thanks" tenten said sheepishly, still blushing and sits down

"How many performances?" Shae asked

"Um.. Ten" Sakura said opening a small booklet, Shae nods then turns to Neji

"There's a woman after my own heart" she whispered in his ear and motioning to the stage with a slight nod, he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs making her laugh then holds her hand

"I love you" she says softly looking up at him, he turns his body slightly towards her

"I love you too" he whispered with the same smile that would make her melt then they both see a flash and turn around to see Lee holding a camera

"It will be a nice picture" Lee said scratching the back of his head with a laugh when Neji looked annoyed at him

"You never did this?" Shae asked pointing to the stage as her female friends shake their heads

"None of us are really comfortable on stage" Tenten said turning to look at her

"The prize wasn't really worth walking around on stage in a bathing suit" Sakura said

"What is it this time?" she asked

"A trip to a spa for three days with a friend" Ino said

"See what I mean? Not worth it" Sakura says looking in her purse

"I don't know, I seen some of the spas and they're pretty amazing" Shae said as they announced the next contestant

 _It's the thrill, "It's the hunt, it's the love of the game, it's the catch her if you can catch her if you can.. You're looking in my eyes but seeing somebody else, yeah I never should've fell. You're looking at me but thinking of her and it cuts me like a razor, you're not doing me any kind of favours.. so go ahead and chase her.. You're nothing but a chaser you can follow her tracks you can try to win her back, I'm done letting you be my heartbreaker so go ahead and chase her.. It's the thrill, it's the hunt, it's the love it's the catch her if you can, catch her, catch her if you can"_

She turns her attention to Neji during conversation when she feels a pang of guilt and ramose that quickly turned to a cold anger.

She glances at the person he was staring at but he appeared calm gazing at her. She looks to the woman singing on stage was wearing a pink mask that covered her eyes as she was singing, instantly knowing it was Ayami. She glances to their friends who didn't seem to notice the singer as they continued talking.

She holds on to Neji's hand on her lap, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"We're going to get some food" Shae said following Neji as soon as she was finished singing, Lee nods acknowledging he heard her.

"Neji, slow down" Shae said as he kept walking down a side street away from the crowd

"Tell me why you're angry" she said holding his hand making him turn back towards her

"It's what she said... It was years ago why does she feel the need to bring you into that song" his words having a bite to them

"Neji, like you said, it was a long time ago. Please, don't confront her about it, for all we know it was about someone else, I know it's not likely but please.. I know you have this need to always defend me but I'm asking you to let it go" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder

"We didn't do anything wrong, she broke it off with you and wanted to get back together and you said no because we were seeing each other... We have nothing to apologize or feel sorry for.. If she holds some resentment, she has to deal with it on her own" she said when his anger lingered

"Fine.." he said after a minute of thinking, giving in when he felt how uneasy his wife was

"Thank you Husband" she smiled making him chuckle from the random use of the word 'husband' instead of his name.

"Were you really hungry?" he asked hearing her excuse when they left

"A little" she said kissing him he kisses her back holding her around the waist

"Sheesh, are you trying for another kid?" they hear Kiba from down the street Neji turns glaring at him then returns to holding his wife's hand

"What?" Neji said with a faint blush

"Oh there you guys are, Tentens water broke, we're going to the hospital" Ino said motioning them to follow

"We can eat in the cafeteria" Shae said as they quickly followed Kiba and Ino

...

"Can you watch Reyes?" she asked walking into his study

"Yes, were you going somewhere?" he asked smiling as his son as he slept quietly while Shae placed him in the spare bassinette next to Neji's desk

"I'm going to play with the girls outside then start dinner" she smiled at him then kissing Reyes on the head whispering she loved him

"Hn" he nodded and kissing her before she left his study

He returns to his work, grading papers, marking tests and planning for future tests. He finds his gaze wandering outside the window to his wife and daughters playing in the back yard, hearing his daughters scream and giggle with joy as they played tag. He smiled as Shae would slow down for her daughters to 'tag' her.

Eventually, the game turned into Mika pretending to weave fake and real hand signs and throwing a clump of grass at her mother as a "jutsu". Shae pretends it hit her and rolls backward on to the ground and dramatically yells 'you got me, Mika baby, you're too strong for mommy'. Then ending up with her daughters piling on her.

He smiled then made sure nothing was over looked before he and Reyes joined them.

He smiles yet again when he sees the three small colourful baskets outside along the wall of his study, each having the name of his daughters. It was his wife's idea for if they made something for daddy it could be left there and they would open it together when he was done his work.

As soon as he walked outside with Reyes and hearing the giggling and yells from his sisters he wakes looking for them.

Neji sits at the edge of the low deck, facing his son towards them as they played for him to watch. Shae smiles and walked to the deck sitting next to him.

"Did you have a good nap, honey?" she said to Reyes as he looked from his mother smiling then to his sisters observing them.

"Did you have anything in mind for dinner?" Shae asked leaning her head on his shoulder watching her daughters run to the small swing set

"No" he said staring at her, she looks up at him, smiling, feeling how happy and relaxed he is.

"Neji?" she said softly

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me when you knew you loved me" she nearly whispers

"If you're willing to sing to me" he said holding on to her hand as she nodded he began to describe when they first met.

A/N" that was the "final" chapter. I have five family chapters planned and a side adventure I couldn't fit into the plot. Let me know what was your favourite moment. Thank you so much for reading my story at times I wasn't sure to even continue but we got there! I'm proud of it. I wrote this because seeing Neji die felt like it was for shock value rather than purpose, at least to me it did. I'm sorry if you hard core wanted Shae with Gaara, like I know a few did. I was thinking of an alternative ending but I don't know. Most favourite comment "I didn't think it was possible to turn me against my two favourite characters but you did!" Again, thank you for reading and reviewing.


	71. Chapter 71

"What's so amusing?" Shae asked as she smiled at Neji looking up at him from lying on his chest.

"It's not important" he said with his eyes half closed, waiting for the moment when their daughters would come walking down the hall to wake them

"Tell me" she whispered in a slight groggy tone

"A long time ago, I had a dream like this... That's all"

"Hm?"

"We were exactly how we are now and we had children like we do now" he said seeing her smile widen

"You have boring dreams" she said trying not to laugh too loud and alert their children they were already awake but were taking a few minutes just to be alone together

"I had one like that too..." she said before he could say anything else

"You did?" he asked genuinely surprised

"Yeah... A few days after I said I loved you... but I'm sure yours happened before mine did" she said before kissing him

"Yes"

"When?"

"During your 'trip' around the world" he said holding her tighter

"Oh... Hn, that was a long time ago" she sighed

"Should we get out of bed?" He asked as he heard giggling down the hall

"In a minute... How do you feel about me going back to part time at-"

"Reyes is only six months old, I thought you wanted to wait until he was close to two years old before working?" he asked looking back at her

"Hold on, I was going to say in the spring when Tenten's more comfortable being away from her baby" she smiled

"This way Reyes will already have a little friend when they go to day care together"

"Hn, alright... How is Tenten?" he asked

Lately everything was beginning to become one giant blur of their days and keeping track of seeing their friends had fallen on the list of things his wife would take care of, along with doctor appointments and certain house hold duties that didn't require a lot of strength.

"Good, for the most part... She doesn't phone fifty times a day anymore but that's because she's here most days" she said with a laugh

"Being a new mommy can be really scary. She's getting better with not being so concerned about every cough or whine... Yesterday, he ate too fast and he coughed, Tenten made me use my healing power for a good ten minutes- full strength of course. There was nothing wrong with him but it did put him and Reyes to sleep" she smiled when she hears a slight laugh from him

"Is that how you put our twins to bed, your ability?"

"Only when they have growing pains... So in this dream of yours, was that all their was? Just lying here?" she smiled as he opened his eyes

"There was more to it... "he repined with his eyes wandering to the door knob as they heard the patter of footsteps approaching

"I knew it" she said with a laugh

"Show me later" she quickly kissed him and sat up as the door knob turned and the door opened

"Mommy, brother smells"

Were the first words out of Hattie's mouth when their daughters walked in?

"Alright, your mother will change him, did you dress yourself?" Neji asked standing from the bed

"Yes, I like this" Hattie said pulling the sides of her pink and white dress

"That's a nice dress" he said buttoning the three buttons to the back of Hattie's choice of clothing

"Thank you. I picked sisters too" She nodded

"You're so thoughtful, Thank you baby" Shae smiled hugging both her twins then standing up from the bed, ushering them back into the hall

"You're welcome, mommy" Hattie smiled running out of the room to the twins bedroom

"I'll dress them, you changed Reyes" Shae said pawning off the diaper change to Neji as she left the room

He lets out a silent sigh then quickly making the bed and closing their bedroom door behind him.

He walked down the hall to Reyes bedroom, with his son beginning to whine at the discomfort of his diaper. Neji picked him up then gently laying him on the change table. Reyes coos and huffs staring up at his father.

 _'_ _What is your mother eating'_ He thought as his features cringe at the smell of the soiled diaper.

It was perfectly reasonable to blame the rancid smell on his wife's diet since she was still breast feeding and would only stop when he would start to bite as she did with their twins.

"There's my baby" Shae whispered sweetly to Reyes over Neji's shoulder causing him to kick out with a slight whine reaching for her

"All clean" she smiled taking him from Neji's arms when he was properly changed

"Can we go downstairs?" Hattie asked from the doorway knowing full well they weren't allowed near the stairs without supervision

"Yes, come on, we'll make breakfast" Neji said following his daughters as Shae sat in the reading chair to feed their son

"Mika, one step at a time" he said staying a step below them

"Kay" she said then sitting down on the stair with Kana and carefully sitting down from step to step, where as Hattie was still using the stairs "properly"

"Daddy?" she said as they were near the bottom steps

"Yes, Hattie?"

"Can we go to the park and play?"

"If there is nothing else to do today, yes" he smiled

"Really?" Kana said looking up at him as she reached the last stair and stood up

"Yes, Kana"

"Tank you, daddy" Mika gasps excitedly making him chuckle a bit at how animated she would be from time to time

"No, to the kitchen" he said when they begin to walk to the living room; they turn and walk to the kitchen and immediately begin to color at the tiny table in the corner.

It was Shae's idea to have a small coloring table for when they would be cooking, since she couldn't just peak into the living room easily while the strove was on.

"Daddy... Um, no egg" Mika said shaking her head when she sees the small carton when he pulled it from the fridge

"I want an egg" Kana said nodding

"Me too" Hattie chimes in

"Alright" he smiled cracking open two eggs into a bowl. And turning on the stove top

Breakfast was the only time both him and his wife were okay with letting their daughters decide what they wanted.

"I want toast" Hattie said adding to her breakfast

"Me too" both twins said in unison

He nodded, placing the bread into the toaster.

"Sit in your chairs" he said placing the cooked egg onto small plates

His daughters throw the crayons into the small pencil case and climb into their chairs. He places the now cooled off egg in front of Hattie and Kana then the toast.

"Daddy, my fruit" Mika said pushing her toast away

"Us too" Hattie added the taking a bite of her egg

"Right"

He reached into the fridge and scooping out the cut fruit Shae prepared the day before into small bowls along with their cups of milk As much freedom as they had for what they wanted for breakfast, no milk wasn't an option for them.

"Mommy, daddy says if we're not busy we can go to the park" Hattie said as soon as Shae sat down with Reyes in her arms

"Sure, but this afternoon you have a play date, we can go before then, thank you" she smiled at Neji as he set down her cup of coffee

"Daddy, a cow lick mommy" Hattie said when she noticed her mothers bangs were messy

"Hm?" he turned his head and smirked when he sees Shae's hair was still tangled from the previous night

"You should tell that cow, don't lick mommy you bad cow" Hattie said with a nod and biting into her toast, making her parents smile and laugh

"Okay?" Hattie said as soon as Neji sat down with their breakfast

"Alright, I'll find the cow" he smiled

"Good"

...

"This is how we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, early in the morning" she said in her sing song voice finishing brushing Kanas teeth, and then moving on to Mika's teeth with her own toothbrush.

Hattie hums along brushing her own teeth then using the small stepping stool and spitting in the sink.

"All done, Hattie remember to wash your face" Shae said turning the tap water to a luke warm temperature

"Okay" Hattie said soaking the face cloth and squeezing the water out then washing her face with it as her mom did the same for the twins

"I don't like that" Mika pouts as Shae gently wipes Mikas eyes

"Why not?" she asked as she moved on to wash Kana's face

"I want too" she said still pouting wanting to copy her older sister

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow you can do it" she smiled

"Okay" Mika nodded

"Did you want to try brush your hair today?" Shae asked

"Yeah" she said glancing at Hattie

Shae gives Mikasa the small brush for her hair and continues to brush and tie Kana's hair into small pig-tails as she didn't mind having her mother tend to her.

"Let me help" Hattie said when the brush was beginning to tangle Mikasa hair further.

Mika stands still letting Hattie pull the brush free then giving it back to her mom.

"Let mommy fix your hair" Hattie said waiting her turn for her mom to tie her hair up

Mika angrily pouts as Shae brushed and tied her hair in pig-tails.

"Mika, you have your whole life to be independent, but right now you're still my baby" she kissed the top of Mikas head then brushed Hattie hair

"One or two?" Shae asked Hattie

"One, please"

"Tenten's here" Neji said as he walked out of Reyes bedroom with him

"Okay" She said tying Hattie hair up

Neji walked down stairs to open the door, and stepping aside to let Tenten in.

"Hey Reyes, Neji" she said walking in

"We were getting ready to go to the park" he said just as she was about to slip off her shoes

"Oh, do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, we don't mind" he said as they both turn when they hear them running towards them

"Hey bestie, hey there little man" she said peaking into the baby carrier strapped to Tentens chest with her son warmly tucked inside

"Auntie, are you coming with us?" Hattie asked pulling on her shoes

"Yeah, it's nice out today" she smiled

"Hattie, can you help your sister?" Neji asked as he strapped his son into the stroller

"Okay" she said then helping Mikasa with her shoes as Shae helped Kana

"Tenten, you might want to take this blanket off him, he'll get a heat rash" Shae said slipping on her own shoes and picking up both diaper bag and Kana

"Oh.." she looked down and removing one of the small blankets

"Do we have everything?" he asked with his hand on the door knob

"Yeah" she said motioning for him to keep going

He opened the front door and carried the stroller down the short steps as Shae locked the door.

"It is beautiful out" Shae said as they walked down the street

"Yeah" Tenten said watching Hattie and Mika run ahead of them

"Where's Ren?" Neji asked turning his head to look at Tenten

"He was asked to leave on a mission, he should be back in a day or two"

"How is your little man?" Shae asked peeking into the carrier again

"Good, he sleeps through the night most nights"

"Oar's too" she smiled

"Because he somehow ends up in our room most nights "Neji said with a slight smile

"He's only a baby, and he won't be one forever, that's why" she smiled back at him

"Rays a baby?" Kana asked popping up from her mom's shoulder

"Mhm, just like you were"

"Oh, like yesterday?" she asked

"Hm, it feels like yesterday" Shae smiled then kissing Kana's forehead

"Oh" she said lying her head back down on her mother's shoulder

"Not a lot of people for how nice it is" Neji said as they parked the stroller next to the same bench they always sat at

"There's more than this?" Tenten asked looking around the park at all the small children, moms and dads playing with their children

"Yeah, we usually see the same people when we come here" she said glancing back at Reyes to see he was sleeping as she let Kana back down on the ground to chase after her sisters.

"I'll stay with him" Shae said sitting on the bench next to the stroller

He nodded then walked after his daughters to the sand box.

"Did you talk to him?" Tenten asked sitting next to her

"Yeah, he's fine with it"

"Good, I was worried it would cause a fight"

"No, he was a little defensive but that's all"

"You really like being at home with your kids" Tenten said more as an observation than a critic

"Hm, what were you expecting?" she laughed

"I'm not sure, doesn't that bother you?" she asked watching Tenten narrowing her eyes at someone, Shae follows her line of sight

"What, my kids?"

"No, that's the second woman to go up to and talk to Neji for no reason, they don't even have their kid with them" Tenten said glaring at the woman smiling and talking to Neji

"Oh, his average is three"

"Three what?" Tenten looked to Shae

"Woman talking and flirting, sometimes I think he doesn't even know its happening unless oh-look wait for it" she said motioning for Tenten to look at Neji and the woman talking

Neji nods then responding to the woman until she gently touches his forearm laughing, then seeing him mouth something and return to helping his daughters with the small sand castle they were making.

"See, he doesn't give me a reason to be jealous" she smiled

"Huh... wait, you said three, is that what you do when you sit here with Reyes?"

"I have to entertain myself somehow while he naps" she laughed

"How long should I breast feed him for?" Tenten asked changing the subject

"Well, I kept doing it until they start to bite, he hasn't done that yet but he probably will soon... Hey, did you have sex yet?"

"Tsk, why do you keep asking" Tenten said with a faint blush

"It's been two months, you should be good to go and also you've been in the approxities when I used my ability several times, so you should be really good to go"

"We're busy-"

"I'm super busy too but we still have sex" her smile widens when Tentens blush deepens

I.. I don't know, I don't feel... you know"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah... How did you get over that?"

"Uh, well for the most part I was okay because Neji was still willing too when I was pregnant, I'm not saying I was completely fine being naked but he made me feel wanted. Also, if you're concerned about the whole weight gain just bend over, do it that way, you still look the same when you bend over" she smiled and laughed when Tenten shook her head slightly

"You were insecure too?"

"Of course I was, don't you remember me freaking out before giving birth to our twins? I'm not made of steel"

"Hm" she leaned against the bench and looked down at her son

"Oh good afternoon my baby" Shae cooed to Reyes and picking him up from the stroller

/

"Daddy, can rays play too?" Kana asked holding a small plastic shovel in one hand

"No, he's still too small" Neji said helping Mika turn over the small bucket of sand

"Oh" Kana said then using her shovel to cover her legs with sand

"Daddy, can we have na nums after?" Hattie asked

"Yeah" Mika said staring up at her dad

"We'll see"

"No, please" Mika said with a slight whine knowing 'we'll see' almost always meant 'no'

"Please, I love you" Mika said standing up and holding her hands on either side of her dads face

 _'_ _Where did you learn that from, Hattie or your mother'_ Neji thought as he felt a hard tug at his heart

"Alright, after this" he sighed giving into the small manipulation

"Thank you" Mikasa smiled and hugged him

 _Definitely your mother'_

"Yay" Kana giggled then clapped her hands, excited to be given a treat

...

"They learn and pick up habits fast" Neji said as he closed the door to their bedroom

"Yeah, they're like little sponges, ow, honey don't bite mommy" Shae frowned looking down at Reyes as he bit down instead off feeding properly

"You make mommy sad when you bite" she said with a heavy sigh knowing he would keep doing so now that he was getting older. He looked up at his mother as he continues feeding.

"Maybe it's time to..." his voice trails off when he feels how upset his wife is then sets down the basket of clean folded laundry to sit next to her.

"I love it when they're this small... They grow too fast" she said holding back her tears

"I know" he said glancing at the door and remembering how Hattie and their twins would call out for them from their cribs, then glancing at his wife

"I don't feel the need for another one, don't panic" she smiled and laughed as she covered herself and began to burp their son, he relaxes against the head board when she admits it wasn't a hint for another baby then stands up to continue to put away the laundry when she's no longer upset

"Hattie's improving" he said when he spots one of her dresses in the basket

"How do you think she'll do for the entrance test for the school?" she asked then cuddled Reyes

"I believe she has a lot of potential and shouldn't have a problem passing... Though my opinion maybe biased" he smiled placing the dress back into the basket

"Just a little biased, but I've seen her too and she's going to be very impressive.." she whispered as Neji joined her in bed

"I know you don't want her to be a shinobi-"

"It's not being a shinobi, it's everything that comes with it... It's mostly the violence I've experienced, what I've been through, if it happened to her.. I know it's supposed to be noble and all but I still feel myself panic if I think about it for too long.." she whispered again and then kissed Reyes's cheek as he slept

"Nothing will happen to her, training her properly and letting her know of the dangers and being in a good team will help. Training to be a shinobi isn't all that is taught." Neji tried reassuring her

She nodded her head, having faith Naruto will place Hattie into a strong and protective team just like her own

...

"Um, I'll only be five minutes, I forgot that damn dipping sauce for Hattie" Shae whispered into Nejis ear as their children played and Neji was teaching Hattie a new fighting technique

"Alright, Reyes-"

"I'm taking him, I'll be right back" she smiled and left into the house pretending to get juice for everyone

 _'_ _shit, shit, shit, where is this fucking chocolate sauce'_

She thought wandering down the same aisle twice

"Oh excuse me" Shae said finally spotting the sauce in a new packing

"Oh, sorry" the woman turned to face her

"I didn't know Neji liked certain sweets" Ayami said staring at the jar in Shae's hands

"He doesn't... This is for our daughter" she said suddenly feeling awkward

"I see" she nodded looking away

"Hey, so I seen you perform at the Miss leaf contest, that was a great song" Shae said with a nod

"Oh that. Yeah, he didn't like that" she mumbled

"Who didn't?" she asked then realizing it really wasn't any of her business

"Sorry, I-"

"Kai, he's a shinobi, he didn't like that... We broke up after a few weeks and I needed something for the talent portion and Kara said why I don't sing one of my poems" she said still in a low voice

"Song writing is very therapeutic and don't worry about Kai, he's a dick, you can do better"

"You know him?" she asked slightly surprised

"Yeah- That's how I know he's a dick" she laughed

"Uh, well, I have to go.." Shae said then slowly walking away

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I know it's useless to apologize now but I'm still sorry, You have a beautiful family. I'm glad you're both happy" Ayami said slow to meet Shae's gaze then glancing at the sleeping baby strapped to Shae's chest

"Y-yeah, thank you.." she said stunned

"Bye" she said then walking away

"Bye" Shae said watching Ayami walk away

/

"Hattie, again but faster, okay?" Neji asked holding up his hands to meet Hattie's

"Okay" she smiled, stepping with her right foot back and lifting her hands. She stepped forward swinging her palm inward to meet her dads palm then stepping forward again as she swung her left making contact with her hit.

Neji turned his hand to look at his palm, incredibly impressed with his daughters strength verses a year ago when it was only a soft tap.

His eyes snap up at Hattie when she begins to cry and sit down curling her legs to her chest.

"Hattie, what-"

"I'm sorry" she cried harder

He sighed then reached for her only to have Mika run up to him and push his hands, standing in front of Hattie.

"No daddy, no no no!" Mika yelled above the sound of Hattie crying

He slightly furrowed his brow, a little confused for a second then tried not to chuckle at how defensive Mika was of Hattie despite Neji being their father.

"Hattie, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Come here" he said sitting on his knees waiting for her to stop crying.

Hattie wipes her eyes and reached out for him still curled in a ball. He picked her up along with mika who was no longer defending her sister and was instead hugging her dad back.

"Are you okay?" Hattie asked still pouting

"Yes. I was only admiring how strong you are" he said holding out the palm of his hand showing her he didn't have any damage

"One day, you will be as strong as I am" he said in a soft tone then standing her up

"Me too" Mika added and stood up

"Hm, of course" he smiled to Mika

"Kana-" he stopped when he seen Kana's tiny hand emitting a honey glow as she was petting a small bird on the ground

"No owie" she kept saying as she was petting the bird.

Instantly it shook then flapped its wings before hopping away and finally taking off in flight.

"Kana helped that bird?" Mika asked

"Yes, she did, oh my god" Shae said nearly squealing with excitement from the backdoor

"Where did you learn that, honey?" Shae said walking down the short steps and kneeling next to Kana

"Um, I don't know.. I feel sad for him and I say no owie" Kana said then nodding

"Aw, so sweet" she kissed Kanas cheek

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Mika said then digging in the small shopping bag next to Shae

"Oh, yeah. Dinner's ready, come on" she smiled brightly as she stood

"Did you see that?" she gushed to Neji

"Yes, if you were here a minute earlier you would've seen Mika acting like you" he smiled watching their daughters run to the back door

"Healing?" she smiled

"Being reckless" he smirked as she rolled her eyes then laughed

"Well she is my baby" she smiled walking with him to the back door

...

"You know when we went out a few months ago and you wanted to tell off your ex?" Shae said from her vanity

"Yes" he said closing their bedroom door and locking it

"You're lucky I stopped you, it would've been awkward for everyone" she smiled

"How so?"

"It wasn't about you, apparently she dated Kai and it was about him- I ran into her at the store"

"Hm.. it makes sense, you asked her?" he said changing

"No, she volunteered that information, I just said nice song..."

"You thought it was a good song?" he asked walking to the laundry basket and dropping his clothes into it

"Yeah, because it was, I mean it was about Kai and he's a piece of shit... you can't polish a turd" she sighed wondering how they even met

"He's not the best person" he said as Shae stood up from her small chair

"So... Mika was being reckless, Hattie is improving and Kana can heal. I wonder what Reyes will be able to do" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

"I was thinking the same thing" he said holding her around her waist

"Do you know what else I'm thinking?"

"My dream?" his smile turning into a smirk

"Yeah" she said as her smile widened and he walked with her still in his arms to the bed.

...

Neji turned over and reached out for his wife only to be met with her pillow and the blanket on her side. He turned his head to the night stand, checking the time. Seeing as it was close to one in the morning he sits up and noticed the bathroom lights were off them standing up from the warmth of the bed in search for his wife.

He quietly walked down the hall and check each of their children's rooms. Not seeing their twins or Hattie but finding Reyes fast asleep in his crib he walked down the stairs and to the light shining from the kitchen.

As he walked closer he could hear stifled giggling and hushed voices. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife and daughters sitting on the floor eating what was supposed to be his lunch for tomorrow.

Shae and his daughters freeze for a second before shoving what was left in their hands into their mouths.

He sighed walking to the nearly empty box of food then sees Kana place the cubed pork back in the box

"I'm sorry daddy" she said as she looked up at him then moving a strand of hair from her face while Shae, Mika and Hattie were still chewing what they shoved in their mouths

He smiled at Kana knowing the pork her mother made was her favourite.

"Come here" he said motioning to Kana

She stands up hugging her dad, he sits at the table with Kana sitting on his lap.

"its okay" he said with a soft smile, picking up the piece of pork Kana dropped back into the box then feeding her. Kana chewed the piece of pork covering her mouth smiling at him, completely thrilled her daddy wasn't angry they had his lunch.

"Daddy, me too" Mika pouted crossing her arms from the floor

"Alright come here" he said glancing at what was left of the contents

Mika quickly runs to her daddy and climbed onto the chair next to him.

"Here" Shae said giving Hattie a glass of water next to them

Hattie drinks the glass before joining her sisters

...

"I'll be home for lunch since I don't have one" he said kissing his wife 'good bye'

"I made you one, that's why we were eating that last night" she smiled then quickly leaving his kiss to the kitchen

"Bye daddy" Hattie said walking down the hall to him

"Bye Hattie" he said kneeling down to hug her and giving her a kiss on top of her head

"Us too?" Kana said holding the top of her head for a kiss as her and Mika run towards him

"Of course" he smiled hugging both twins and placing a kiss on top of their head just as Shae was walking back to him with Reyes on one arm and the meal in the other

"I'm always thinking of you" she smiled as he stood and placed the lunch in his bad

"Thank you, bye Reyes" he said gently rubbing his sons back

"Oh my god just kiss him, he's only a baby" she whispered making Neji roll his eyes then kissing his sons head

"I should be home on time" he said as his daughter ran down the hall

"Okay, I love you" she kissed him again

"I love you too" he smiled then opening the door and stepping outside

"Mika, look what you did" Neji hears hat ties voice

"I didn't do it" Mika whined

"That's not nice" Kana's voice wavering about to cry

"You girls what happened?" he hears Shae yell down the hall

"Mika-"

"No!"

"She's not being nice, mommy" Kana whined he sighed hearing Kana was in near tears

He checked his watch then sighed again before walking back inside knowing if he didn't step in this argument was going to end with one or all of them crying.

"Tell me what happened" Neji yelled from the doorway as he closed the front door.


	72. Chapter 72

"Mikasa, don't touch that" Hattie said running to her from across the living room

"Why?" she asked holding the small picture frame in her small hands

"Mommy's going to be so mad if you drop it" she said taking the picture from her

"I won't drop it" she said watching Hattie place it back on top of the short three shelf book case

"Yeah, but if it's an accident, she's still going to be mad, you'll make mommy cry. Here, play with this" she said motioning with her hands for Mikasa to follow her to where Kana was sitting at the small table and chairs with a tea set

"Mika, you can have this" Kana said giving her her own small plastic cup

"I don't want to play tea party" Mikasa pouted staring at the cup Kana had handed to her

"its fun, come on" Kana said pretending to pour tea into her sisters cup

"Don't spill it" Kana continued pouring more "tea" into Hattie's cup and her own

"I want to play outside again" Mikasa said beginning to whine

"Mommy and daddy said no more playing outside" Hattie said pretending to sip her tea

"I like playing sin-no-bi with daddy, can we play that" Mikasa said putting down her cup on the table ready to run for the back door

"Mikasa, I just said daddy said no" Hattie said beginning to feel annoyed with her sister

"I don't want to play this- I want to play sin-no-bi!" Mikasa said stomping her foot with an angry pout

"I don't like playing sin-no-bi" Kana said staring at Mikasa from her small chair

"You gots too cause daddy say so, we all have to be a sin-no-bi when we big" Mikasa said trying to form an explanation with what she remembered her dad had said to Hattie a few days ago

"No, right Hattie?" Kana said confused and worried to Hattie, sitting across from her

"Um, daddy said only when we're big, it's okay" Hattie said seeing Kana looked from her to Mikasa tearing up, never liking the violence let alone hitting her own sister even if they annoyed her

"No" Kana said her eyes filling with tears, completely worried she would have to fight her sisters

"Um... no, we don't gots too" Mikasa said shakes her head seeing Kana begin to cry, lying about the truth for her sister

"I don't want too" Kana said walking away from the table into the hall way with Hattie and Mikasa following her trying to console their sister

Seeing Kana was walking to the kitchen both Mikasa and Hattie try stopping her from walking in, thinking they' will all be in trouble if their parents see Kana crying. Instead Kana pushed away Mikasa's hands pulling at her dress and runs around Hattie into the Kitchen where their parents were, leaving both Mikasa and Hattie in the hallway.

"Mommy... " Kana said clutching the front of her dress in her small fists

"Yeah, baby?" Shae said turning to face Kana from the stove, feeling the immense sadness and how frightened her heart is

"I don't... I don't want to be a sin-no-bi" Kana cried through her tears staring at the ground

"Aw, honey" Shae cooed feeling herself tear up because of Kanas heart and her sensitive nature, she knew being a shinobi wasn't something she was going to force on to Kana let alone any of their daughters, even if her husband wanted that for them.

"Kana, baby, listen-" Shae stopped when Neji shook his head with him holding up his hand slightly towards Shae, then setting down the small forks and spoons on the table. It always amazed him how either him or Shae can leave the room for a few seconds to check on something and could come back to their daughters either laughing crying or hiding from them.

"Kana, it's alright, you don't need to cry" he said kneeling beside his daughter and pulling her into a tight hug as she kept crying into his shoulder

"Kana, who said you need to be a shinobi?" he asked in a soothing tone

"Hattie and Mika" Kana said with sharp inhaled breaths trying to control her crying, leaning back to look at her dad

"Hm... I see. What do you want to be?" he asked wiping a few tears from Kanas eyes

"I.. I like to sing and dance.. like mommy" she said pointing to her mom, her tears slowing as she sees her mom and dad were not angry with her for not wanting to be a shinobi

"Alright, your mother will teach you to sing for now" he said with a soft smile as Kana's eyes lit up

"Okay... I don't gots too be a sin-no-bi?" she asked no longer crying

"No, you don't. I still want you to learn to defend yourself-"

"From boys" Shae said with a laugh then receiving a somewhat tired look from Neji

"Cause boys are yucky?" Kana asked earning back her dad attention

"Uh-yes" he said not willing to go into detail why with how small she still was

"Rays not yucky, he's nice-and-and you're not yucky cause you're nice too" Kana said hugging her dad again

"Thank you" he said with a slight chuckle for her dad and brothers exception to the "boys are yucky rule"

"I'll be right there, go back to the living room" he said letting Kana back on the floor

"Okay" she smiled walking out of the kitchen

He watches his daughter leave, sighing in defeat. He wanted all of his children to follow in his footsteps of being a shinobi but feeling how terrified Kana was made him instantly want to protect her. He knew it would be hard to say 'no' to his children but he didn't think it would be this hard and force him to compromise, assuming it would be easier if his heart wasn't bound to theirs, ultimately feeling every over whelming emotion they had.

"You're such a softie" she teased wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and pulling him into a hug

"She.." he sighed, staring back down where Kana had stood in tears

"It was brave of her to admit what she wanted?" Shae asked smiling at him

"It was, even though it terrified her to do so" he said in a low voice

"Don't worry. When she's older I'll explain why it's so important she knows how to fight... I have a few stories of my own and I don't mean being here in this world" she whispered then kissed him, he returned her kiss then nodded as she let him go to finish cooking dinner

"I can't believe you spelt through all of that, Reyes" she said staring at her son asleep in his high chair

"He usually wakes up when one of them is crying" Neji said checking on their son, listening to his breathing for a few seconds then standing back up

"He's probably just used to it by now" Shae said with a laugh turning her attention back to the stove

"mmm na num" she said glancing over her shoulder to see Reyes open his eyes looking around and down at his tray for the 'na num'

Neji smiles and leaves for the living room now knowing his son was okay and really was sleeping through his sisters crying.

...

"May I speak with you?"

Shae turned to Hattie's teacher just as Hattie was collecting her school bag

"Sure, what's up?"

"Oh ha, well.. Hatties been teaching the other kids about what you call a "dance party" when someone achieves a goal and.. um" Hatties teacher said glancing to Hattie then back to Shae

"Yeah and?" she asked wanting to know why Hattie's teacher was bringing up such an innocent topic

"Well, it's adorable and encourages the others to do better... it's just her way of dancing?.. uh"

Shae furrows her brow then turns to Hattie as she was running to Shae along with Neji beside her.

"Hattie, dance party" Shae smiles and danced in place to see what was so bad about Hattie dancing.

Hattie face lights up and she wiggles her shoulders side to side. Not seeing anything wrong with her daughters dancing and about to tell Hattie's teacher there was nothing wrong with dancing until Hattie begins trying to shake her hips just like her mother.

"It's a little... grown up" her teacher said with an awkward laugh causing Neji to have a faint blush as he stopped Hattie from dancing by picking her up and Shae to also awkwardly laugh

"I see what you mean.. ah ha... I'll talk to her, thanks" Shae said walking away from both the teacher and the judgmental gaze of her classmates parents

"What?" Shae whispered when Neji sets Hattie on the floor for her to run ahead of them towards the twin's day care

"Nothing, neither of us knew she would pick up the way you.. dance" he glanced at Shae

"I didn't think I was dancing like that.. geez... Now I have to talk to Hattie's friends moms because they might not let her play with their kids" Shae groaned then kissing the top of Reyes head in her arms

"Why would that affect Hattie's friendships?"

"Because moms are so protective and might think something's wrong with her- not everyone understands. One time Kin, one of the little girls in Hatties glass was wearing a cute little pink dress but so many mom's from her class disapproved of what she was wearing because the straps of the dress were "too thin" and looked "skimpy". Kin's only six years old like Hattie- they're insane, the dress was past her knees and she was wearing a cute sweater with it but did that matter? Nooo, of course not- not to these women... Shit... Sometimes I hate people" Shae explained

"Don't swear in front of Reyes, he's learning to speak now" Neji said thinking of his wife's explanation and how their own choice affect the happiness of their daughters

"Reyes is having his nap... Maybe, I can get her to clap instead?"

"I don't want to put a restraint on how she expresses her excitement but if we don't talk to her, from the sound of your explanation she could be alienated" Neji replied, completely irritated by the opinions of a few people he doesn't care about

"Jumping and clapping like a cheerleader won't be a huge change, I mean it's better than telling her she can't do 'dance parties' anymore, what do you think?" She turned to him before they reached the doors

"Yes, it's for the best" he nodded, but still feeling irritated by the opinions of a few

...

"Hattie?" Shae said softly tucking Hattie into bed

"Yeah?"

"Um, when we do 'dance parties' now. I think we should clap and cheer and jump when someone does something good, okay?" Shae asked

"But I do" Hattie said confused from her pillow

"I know, but more like a cheerleader, it shows you're cheering for them and you're so happy for your friends" she tried explaining to Hattie

"Oh, like cheerleaders?" she asked beginning to understand her mother's explanation

"Yeah, because it's nice to have someone cheer for you, right?" Shae smiled

"Yeah, its nice. " she smiled

"Okay, good night baby, I love you" she kissed Hattie's forehead

"I love you too, good night" Hattie said as Shae covered her shoulders with the blanket and began to hum the same lullaby she had always sung to Hattie since she was a baby

Neji waits for Shae outside Hattie's door, hearing and listening to their conversation.

"Eavesdropping?" she whispered smiling as she closed Hatties bedroom door

"Is it eavesdropping if this is our personal property-"

"Yes" she smiled widening into a soft laugh

"Kana and Mika?"

"Asleep, two stories" Neji said following Shae to their bedroom

"Reyes?"

"Fed and changed" Neji replied when Shae peaked into his room

"Thank you husband" she smiled walking into their room as he locked the door

...

"Tenten, calm yo self, he'll be okay, you're worse than I was" Shae said as they left the day care

"He'll be okay?" she asked glancing back at the day care doors

"Yes, now go to work, interact with adults" she laughed

"Tenten, it's half a day, twice a week and he has Reyes" she said hooking her arm around Tenten's

"Okay.." Tentens voice trailing off

"Hey, we heard you were going back to work" Shikamaru said as they walked through the gate to the day care

"And?"

"Suna-"

"For fuck sakes, this is literally my first day back at the hospital" Shae said in disbelief

"And you've been on a long maternity leave for two years and Suna is having trouble with a nearby village-"

"Kaneki's village?" she asked worried

"No, different one, the sick are quarantined and are being brought to the Kazekage's village in attempt for a cure, so far no luck" Shikamaru said giving her a scroll

"Shikamaru, my babies-"

"Are being taken care of by Neji and Hinata. Neji wanted to leave with you but I'm sure you would want him to care for them in your absence."

"You talked to him first?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"Yes, not because he's a man or owns you or because you're married. It's simply based on how protective he is, especially now that you don't have chaos as a weapon for the journey. You will be guarded at all times" he said knowing she would hesitate going or choose not too if Neji didn't support the idea

"By whom?" she asked opening the scroll

"Your usual team, plus a few seasoned anbu" he said with a silent sigh, relieved he didn't need to argue with her

"I need to pack" she sighed completely conflicted with leaving her family on what was most likely a two week trip

"Thank you, I know it's hard for you" Shikamaru said waiting for her to tell him to 'fuck off'

"It is, tsk, Tenten-"

"I'll check on them everyday" Tenten said comforting her friend

"Thank you bestie" she sighed hugging Tenten

"What?" Shae asked looking at Shikamaru whose eye brow was slightly raised in curiosity

"Nothing" he shrugged

"I'll see you, bye," Shae said to both Tenten and Shikamaru then leaving

"Why do you look surprised?" Tenten asked

"It's nothing, I guess she's not mad anymore" he said then turning to walk away

"I know she can hold a grudge but that whole rule thing was years ago, of course she's not mad." Tenten said then waving as she left for her shop

 _'_ _Hm.. So she hasn't told anyone, not even Tenten'_ he thought staring after Tenten then at Shae in the distance

/

"Why are the twin's home again?" Hinata asked watching Mikasa run down the hall to the bathroom

"The day care is dealing with a lice out break and they need a few days to clean the building... Hopefully the other parents check their children while it's being cleaned-Mika, are you alright?" he said standing outside of the bathroom door, listening to the water run

"Yeah" he hears her voice through the door

"Do you need help?"

"No"

"Why are you taking so long to wash your hands?"

He sighed and knocked on the door when she doesn't answer.

"I'll check on her" Hinata said from behind Neji, he nodded stepping away from the door.

"Mika? Are you playing with the water again?" Hinata asked walking into the bathroom

"Yes auntie"

"Do you like swimming?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"Maybe we can use the small pool your mom and dad bought for all of you"

"Really?! Yeah!"

He listened to Hinata and Mika talk for a few more seconds and checked on Kana who was still having her nap.

He knelt beside her, covering her with her blanket and tucking her small panda bear next to her he had bought for her when she was an infant.

He smiled, glancing around Kana's side of the room which was rather clean for a four year old then looking at Mika's whose side looked like it had just been ransacked.

He was sure that morning her side was clean and tried to remember what Shae was sing to get Mika to actually clean up without much of a fight from their daughter.

"Hey.." he heard Shae from the door

He looked over his shoulder at her then stood as she walked up next to him to kiss Kana's cheek. He followed her downstairs while Hinata was outside with Mikasa.

"Shikamaru said he talked to you.." she sighed, then hugged him, resting her head against his shoulder

"Yes, they need you..." he said keeping his voice down to let Kana nap

"It says I'll be gone for close to two weeks but most of that is traveling" she said feeling how conflicted Neji was and knowing he knew she felt the same way

"Maybe, if I use cha-"

"You promised me you would never break that seal" he whispered

"I just... Leaving you and our babies.. I want to be selfish and tell them 'no'"

"You would never be able to say no to helping others."

"Maybe we can use this like a vacation and we can all go" she said with a laugh despite tearing up

"I wish we could but-"

"I know.. we used all the time you were able to take off..." she said holding him tighter

"Sorry, I'm being silly... I'm coming right back, it's still hard"

"I know" he said holding her just as tight, even though his wife would be in good hands and her team would give their lives to keep her safe. He still wanted to be there, not out of old and nearly forgotten jealousy for her going to Suna and seeing the Kazekage but out of concern for his wife and the possibility of her using chaos should someone-especially a child, is in danger.

"I'll be careful, I promise to run and hide... like a coward" she laughed kissing him

"Thank you" he half smiled, still enjoying how he could feel his wife heart still 'melt'

"Stop doing that, isn't your ego big enough?" she laughed kissing him again, smirking in response

"Hm... I packed for you"

"Thank you.. I even love that damn smirk of yours... mm okay, I should go, this can easily escalate to having sex" she laughs at him still having a slight discomfort to hearing the word sex

"Sorry, I mean making love"

"Isn't your team waiting for you?" he asked, now completely used to her teasing

"Yeah, okay. I'll go" she lets him go as he still held onto her

"Neji Hyuga, make up your mind, you're telling me to go but keep holding on" she said wide eyed then leaning into him

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said finally letting her go and watching her walk up the stairs for her bag

...

"Did you pack enough clothes?" Asuma asked staring at the bulky bag slung over her shoulder

"No" she smiled at him and adjusted the bag

"How did they take it?" he asked

"Good, I told Mika she's going to have sleep over's with Himmy and we'll go out to eat when I come back. Hattie was really upset but she accepted it when I told her I was going to save people"

"And Kana?" he asked

"She was having a nap I didn't want to wake her and Neji said he would talk to her when she wakes up... Reyes is only a little over one so, I said bye-bye... aw Reyes" Shae said tearing up all over again causing Yamato and Kakashi to give asuma tired looks. She had only stopped crying a few minutes ago

"You're not abandoning them, they're fine" Yamato said with a smile in an attempt to cheer her up

"I know... I hate leaving them, it's like I'm missing a limb"

"Should we stop here for the night?" one of the anbu in front asked

"This is good" Yamato said with a nod and using his jutsu for a small empty house

"Mommy"

"I can even hear Kana" Shae whined

"Mommy, I'm hungry" they all hear looking around for a small child

"it's coming from your bag" Kakashi said staring at the bag moving slightly on Shae's back

"What?" she said bewildered and setting the bag down, quickly opening the top to see her little red head curled with her legs to her chest staring up and reaching for her

"Oh sweet heart, what are you doing here?" she said pulling Kana into a tight hug

"You say you're leaving and I want to go too" she said leaning back to look at her mom

"Aw baby... aw" she laughed then kissed her cheek

"You want to stay with mommy?" she asked causing her team and the anbu to tense

"Yeah, I –"

"Shae, the journey to the sand, especially when we are in the sand can be deadly, she shouldn't be here" Yamato said, his usually friendly tone becoming strict

"He's right, this isn't a vacation. I'll take her back, Neji must be incredibly worried" Asuma adds

"He's not, I can feel it and don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, and I know what's in the sand. If we turn back then we lost a day's walk, she's safe here-"

"Shae-"

"I said she's safe with me,. Don't. Bring it up again" she snapped at both Yamato and Asuma

"Now what were you going to say honey" she cooed to Kana

"I love you" she whispered

"AW! Mommy loves you too honey, oh my gosh you're cute" she hushed

"Can you get this to Neji?" Kakashi asked giving a note to Pakun

"Sure thing" he nodded with a slight smile to see Shae and her daughter playing

/

"Neji, Kana has been sleeping for a long time, shouldn't I wake her up, she won't sleep tonight" Hinata said glancing up the stairs

"Sure" he said leaning back into the hallway then walking back into the living room where the rest of his children were playing

She walked up stairs to the twin's bedroom and pulling away the blankets to only find the small bear underneath the covers. She looked in each bedroom for her niece and not finding her in the bathroom she walked back down stairs and finally using her Byakugan to search for Kana.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked walking back into the hall when he sensed her using the Byakugan

"Kana, she's not upstairs" Hinata said still looking around

"What?" he asked puzzled then looking around himself

"I don't know where she went, no one was in here" Hinata said then searching the back yard

Spotting a familiar dog, Neji opened the front door before Pakun could reach the top of the stairs

"She's fine, they're both happy and fine" he said giving Neji the note

 _Kana hid in Shae's bag.  
We're taking her with us.  
Don't worry, she's in good hands_

 _-Kakashi_

"Hid in her bag?" he said confused

"Yeah, she was tiny enough to fit inside. She looked happy, both of them." Pakun nodded then turned into smoke

"She's with Shae" Hinata said softly reading the note when he hands it to her

"Yes" he said relieved to know where she is but still on edge with her being in the sand

/

"Oh, now he knows" Shae said still feeding Kana her stew

"Hm?" Asuma hummed looking up at Shae

"he panicked then now he's fine... Well kind of fine"

"I wouldn't want my four year old out here either" Asuma said earning him a glare from Shae

"Be quiet" she grumbled then dug into her bag in search for something for Kana to wear as a night gown. She pulled out a few pieces of fabric, recognizing it as Kana's clothing, everything from tights, socks, shorts and several dresses, even shoes.

"Kana, you packed your clothes?" she asked still pulling out more of Kanas clothing

"Yeah" she nodded then drink her water

"Did... Did you take out ALL of mommy's cloths?" she asked

"Not all of them" she nodded

Shae looked into the bag only seeing a few pairs of underwear and a shirt at the bottom of the bag she groaned then sighed.

"See.. This is nice" she said reaching into the bag a pulling out a pink dress Shae missed. She smiled knowing Kana loved that dress of Shae's because it looked like a bigger version of her own pink dress

"Thanks baby"

...

"Hm.. Honey, I need you to hold onto mommy and don't let go, kay?" She asked as they reached the edge of Konaha and sand was beginning to come into view

"Kay" Kana said hugging her mother tight around the neck as she tied a scarf around both her and kana at the waist

"You can't run around here, you need to stay with mommy" she cooed to Kana, already regretting her decision as the wind picked up, blowing across the sand

"In here" Yamato said from behind Shae

She turned around to see the usual wooden crate he made for her during the time she couldn't leave the village and during her pregnancy.

"We're gonna stay in here and it'll be okay" Shae smiled down at Kana and climbed into the box with her daughter still tied to her

"Okay" Kana said still clinging to her mom

 _'_ _Why didn't I bring my staff, shit... I guess I can always ask Yamato to make me one if we absolutely need too'_

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Can you sing to me"

She smiled, rubbing Kanas back as she would sing her favourite song.

"And when it rains, over here it touches everything, just say it again and mean it, you don't miss a thing... Oh, oh, how could you do it, oh I- I never seen it coming, no I, I never saw it coming, why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"

"That's a little dark..." she hears Asuma

"Yeah but it's her favourite, Kana's an old soul, right baby?"

"Yeah" she said the looking up at her mom, smiling

"It's pretty... and I like runawaayy" Kana said softly singing a different song

"That's good Kana, you have such a good voice" she cooed to her making her blush with embarrassment from the compliment then hides her face against Shae's shoulder

"Hm, she can definitely hold a note" Asuma said

"Don't be shy baby, you have to keep practicing to be even better"

"Like you?" she asked popping back up to look at her mom

"Mhm, you'll be even better, I know it" she smiled at her

"Wow" Kana gasped making shae and her team laugh

"By the time you figure out that she gave you the run around-you won't know where she's at, she's a tumble weed blowing in the wind come sun down. We call a girl like that " she said holding the note for Kana

"Ren-neg-ade.. runawaaayy" she softly sings

"She's a sure shot, knock the ash off a smoking cigarette"

They continue on to the sand village with constant stops for Kanas "potty breaks" and battling a scorpion half way there, they stop for the night.

"I'm thirsty" Kana said sitting in Shaes lap

"Your cups right in front of your sweetie" Shae said motioning to the cup two feet in front of them

"It's too far... I have to stay with you, mommy, member?" Kana said softly still not moving from her lap

"Aw, honey I meant don't go more than ten feet from our camp" she explained

"No, it's far" Kana begins to whine and cuddle closer to her mom

"Okay, here" she reached forward and giving Kana her water

"Thank you" she said holding the empty cup

"You're welcome" she cooed to her, despite the dangers of the sand, having at least one of her children with her made her feel a little less guilty for being away from her other three.

"She's really sensitive" Asuma said as soon as Kana was asleep

"Yeah, she's even more sensitive than Hattie... She told us a few months ago she didn't want to be a shinobi" she said gently stroking Kanas hair

"How did he take it?" Kakashi said from behind his book

"Neji was okay... Well he pretended to be okay while Kana cried but I think it bothers him a little, just because being a shinobi is tradition.. Especially for the Hyuga clan" she sighed

"But he said to her she can be whatever she wants as long as she learns to defend herself"

"You think he's hoping she'll change her mind" Asuma asked collecting Kana and Shaes cups

"Maybe, but he knows how I feel, if they don't want too then they don't have too... I know conflicting beliefs- but who said marriages are easy" she smiled as Asuma nodded

...

"Let me explain why we were late?" Shae cringed as they approached the main building

"Sure, did you want us to wait outside?" Asuma asked

"If you wouldn't mind" she smiled weakly

 _'_ _and maybe shake some of the awkwardness between us after years of not speaking to each other after what happened'_

"Kana, stay with Kashi, okay?" she asked standing next to Kakashi

"Okay" she said then held onto Kakashi when Shae handed her to him

"Kashi..." Kana softly said staring at him wide eyed

"Uh-yes?"

"are you sick?" she asked beginning to pout

"No, why do you ask?"

"You always wear this" she said placing both hands over his mask

"Uh-no, I like my mask, that's all" he said smiling

"Oh, you like it, cause it's nice?"

"Yes and comfortable"

"Oh, and cause it's blue?"

"Yes" he said still smiling

Shae smiled, knocking on the Kazekages door and waiting for a response. Hearing Gaara from behind the door, she enters.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she smiled, looking for anyone else in the room

"No" he said standing up from his desk, keeping his gaze lowered

"I'm sorry we were late, we had an unexpected guest come along with us" she said holding her hands in front of her

"Who is this guest?" he asked finally meeting her eyes

"Um, well" Shae begins to laugh with a faint blush

"I gots too-"

"No, your mother-"

"Aus-me, help me!" Kana cried with a whine to her voice

"That's who" she said still laughing awkwardly

"Kana, don't-"

They both hear then seeing the small red head run through the open door, and runs straight to Shae with her arms out stretched.

"This is the unexpected guest... She snuck into my bag- and not a small hand bag but like my duffle bag" she explained then kneeled next to Kana

"cause I love you" Kana said clinging to her mother

"Aw, I love you too" she smiled then kissed the top of her head

"Hey, you gots hair like mine" Kana said looking up at Gaara as she slowly let go of her mother and holds her hair to show him

"I noticed" he said looking down at the tiny four year old then up at the door when he sees movement

"Ha, sorry, she's a fast one" Asuma said walking in along with her team

"This-this my mommy and I'm Kana" Kana said pointing from her mom then to herself and nodded, Gaara knelt down to meet her eye level in hopes to come across less frightening as most children tended to find him

"I'm the Kazekage" he said watching as she looked confused

"Is-is that your name?" she asked

"No, my title" he said still watching her confused expression

"Then what's your name?" she asked wondering why he didn't say his name they first time she asked

"Gaara" he said then felt relieved as Kana smiled

"Gaa-ra" she smiled

"Baby, you have to call him Lord Kazekage, if you don't, it's disrespectful" Shae said rubbing Kanas back

"What's dis-what?" she asked confused all over again

"You know when you call Naruto, Uncle?"

"Yeah"

"You call Gaara Lord Kazekage, cause it's nice" she tried explaining to Kana

"Oh... dis-a-pectful is not nice?"

"Mhm, it's mean"

"Oh" Kana nodded, finally having an understanding of why she had too

"This is why we're late" Shae smiled at Gaara

"Hn" he nodded then stood up

"Baki, could you see if there is another room for Shae and Kana to share-"

"That's really not necessary, I don't mind sharing a room with Kana, she doesn't need her own room, it's not a problem" Shae said waving off the suggestion

Baki glanced from the Kazekage to Shae waiting for him to speak. As soon as the Kazekage nodded Baki relaxed.

"Um... So.. The hospital?" she looked around at everyone in the room

"Oh, you have to work?" Kana asked

"Mhm, who do you want to babysit?" she asked Kana. Kana looked from her mother to her team then pointed

"Them"

"Asuma?" she asked following Kana's pointed finger

"No-yeah, them" she said then walked up to Asuma, kakashi, and Yamato

"They nice" she said walking back to her mother and hugging her

"Uh" The men look at each other then down at Shae

"What I'm only here for a few days, so you can't exactly go back to the leaf. She's four, not a monster" she smiled at Yamato and Kakashi who were on edge about babysitting, while Asuma was used to it

"I'm almost five" she said holding up her hand to show them by how many fingers she was holding up

"Right, mommy... mommy?" Kana's voice wavering when she sees her mother tearing up

"You're almost five" she said holding on to Kana

"Mommy, why you cry?" she asked concerned when nothing she seen hurt her

"I want you to stay a baby, that's all" she said still holding onto Kana

"I... I can't, daddy said we all get big, I'm sorry, daddy said so" Kana cried then hugging her mother not knowing aging wasn't something controlled by her dad because he "said so"

"Aw, honey. I know, we all get big, I know, don't be sorry" Shae said rubbing Kana's back to calm her down

"Here, go with Asuma and he'll play princess" she smiled

"No" Kana said still upset

"Kakashi and Yamato will play princess too" she smiled

"Really?" she asked slightly turning her head on her mother shoulder to look at Kakashi and Yamato

"Uh, of course, we'll play... princess" Kakashi said, smiling

"Okay" she said letting go of her mother, Shae wiped Kanas eyes as Asuma held out his hand for Kana

"When your mom is done, it'll be dinner time" Asuma said as Kana held onto his thumb while he curled the rest of his fingers encasing her tiny fist in his

"Mommy makes yummy food but we play first... and we eat.. then we play" Kana said walking out of the room with him, Yamato, Kakashi and Baki

"She has her day all planned" she smiled turning towards Gaara, he nodded in response

"They would have a uniform for me right?"

"Yes"

"Good because Kana threw out all my clothes to sneak into my bag" she laughed

"There should be a uniform and locker for you" he said knowing she should be at the hospital as soon as possible but wanting to speak with her while she's open and already do so.

"Yeah, sure... Gaara, I don't know if this is out of line but did you want to, I don't know, have tea later and just talk? I know the garden out back should still be in bloom, and I know Kana would love it" she said shrugging, uncertain

"Hn, if you're not exhausted by then" he said surprised she asked

"Alright, bye" she nodded and left for the hospital.

He stared at the door for a few second, though he hadn't seen her in years, she still looked the same to him. His eyes wander down to where Kana stood, he was certainly right in assuming as Kana aged she would look like her mother, by how sensitive Kana is, he was also sure she wouldn't make the best shinobi, maybe a medical nin if she inherited the same powers as Shae. That was definitely something to discuss.

...

"Mika, please sit still" Neji said as Mika continuously runs around the coffee table and Reyes who was standing next to it, holding on as he watched Mika run.

"Listen to daddy, Mika!" Hattie said loudly, becoming annoyed with her sister

"I am" Mika said plopping down next to Reyes, panting

"Hn... Meek" he said staring down at his sister

"Rays" she said smiling at him

He looked at the coffee table and reached for his sippy cup then giving it to Mika

"Thank you" she said drinking his apple juice

"Mika, that's for Reyes, stop it" Hattie said taking the cup with both Mika and Reyes whining with protest

"He gave me his juice, Hattie" Mika said standing up with Reyes crawling after Hattie

"Tea!" he yelled after Hattie

"See! I'm not being mean" Mika said pointing to Reyes

"It's still for Reyes, say thank you and give it back" Hattie said holding the cup at her side as Reyes reached up and took it from her

"Why?" Mika said annoyed

"That's Reyes cup, that's why" Hattie said placing her hands on her hips

"Mommy say yes when-he-um asks your too" Mika said placing her own hands on her hips, copying Hattie

"No, Mika, mommy said he's too small, you say thank you and give it back"

"No way" Mika said beginning to whine

"Yeah" Hattie nodded

"No1, daddy" Mika whined stomping her foot out of anger

"Alright no more arguing, that's enough" he said standing from the couch, wondering if it was normal for his daughters to argue this much, of all the times he could think of, they only cried once and a while and it most likely had something to do with his wife and Kana being away who were also most likely the peace keepers.

"Daddy... Reyes peed" Hattie said pointing to Reyes, who was behind the coffee table holding up his diaper he managed to take off

He sighed again before walking over to change Reyes, mentally counting down the days for their return.

...

Shae turned over, reaching for Kana. When she doesn't feel the small toddler next to her, she sits up, yawning then standing from the bed to see if she was in the bathroom.

"Mommy, we- um, we made dinner" Kana said waving to her mother as soon as Shae stepped out of the room

"Oh, who's we?"

"Aus-ma, we made this" she said still waving and holds onto her mother's hand, leading her to the kitchen a few feet away

She immediately looked up to her mother to see her expression to their "cooking",. The table held toast, fruit, two bowls of cereal and milk.

"Aw, thank you sweet heart, I love it" she smiled down at her down who lit up and ran to her seat

"Aus-ma did this, cause I'm too small" she said pointing to the fruit

"Mhm, I love this cereal" Shae smiled pouring milk into the bowls

"I did that, and this" she said pointing to the toast

"Wow, is it as good as daddy's?" Shae asked

"Yeah" Kana said nodding and biting into her toast

"Did you have fun playing princess?" she asked nearly finished her cereal

"Um.. Yeah, but I say you can have your mask cause you like it"

"You said that to Kakashi?" Shae said as Kana nodded

"You're so nice"

She smiled up at her mother with a faint blush, a little embarrassed to be given a compliment then continued eating.

"The Kazekage phoned while you were sleeping.."

"And?" she said looking up at Asuma from her toast

"He asked for you, that's all" he said leaning back in his chair

"Okay, I'll call him back.. Are you excited to see sisters in a few days?" she asked giving Kana her full attention

"mm, yeah" she nodded

"What about Reyes?"

"He's nice, I miss him and daddy... and Hattie" she said reaching for her fruit

"And Mika?" Shae asked

"Yeah... some time-Mika not nice and I don't" she answered honestly

"She's a little aggressive at times" Shae said to Asuma who had his eyebrow raised then nodded knowing what she meant having babysat all of them at some point

"Most times it's an accident" she sighed remembering when Mika would either pull a table cloth or bump into a shelf and kana would end up on the receiving end of the spills and books falling.

Kana watched her mother leave the table and pick up the phone.

"Can we phone daddy?" Kana asked

"No, honey sorry, we'll see daddy soon" she smiled

"I miss daddy" she whispered to herself then stared at the piece of toast in her hand, then noticing how he would cut off the sides for her and would sometimes put some jam on her toast if she asked, even if it was the last bite

"Kana... I promise we'll see daddy soon, I miss him too" Shae said softly as she held her and let Kana cry, feeling her heart ache with an overwhelming sadness

"Baby, do you want to see the garden outside, it has beautiful flowers" she cooed

"flowers?" she asked, her voice completely muffed as she spoke against Shae's shoulder

"Yeah, we'll go together"

"Kashi and yam-toe?" she asked leaning back to look at her mother

"Yeah, Kashi and yam-toe too" she laughed

"Okay" she said letting go of her mother and running to the door for her shoes

"You're great at this.." Asuma said following then to the door

"Hm?"

"Being a mom" Asuma said, still amazed how she was able to calm her children down while if either him or their team tried they would cry harder

"Thanks, I try" she laughed opening the door and letting Kana run halfway down the hall where she stopped to wait for her mother

Shae walked up next to her and held her hand, slowly leading her down stairs to the back.

"Wow" Kana gasped when they walked out back

"Do you like-"

"Mommy, look!" Kana yelled with excitement, pointing to a bush with red flowers

"I see" Shae laughed then put her down, as soon as Kana touched the ground she immediately runs to the bushes

"Look!" Kana yelled then ran to another bush holding blue flowers with a yellow center.

"It's beautiful" she smiled then spots Gaara, quietly observing Kana's reactions to the plants

"Hey" she said then waving, gaining his attention

"Hello" he said approaching her while Asuma followed Kana around just in case she decided to pull at the flowers, instead of looking and smelling them

"Baby, don't go far" she called after her

"Kay!" she yelled then continued showing Asuma flowers as if he had never seen them before

"She's a very happy child" he said then glancing to Shae

"Yeah, she is" she smiled then turned to him

"So.. Wh-what's new? I haven't been back in a long time.. Matsuri and Yukata write every so often" she trails off trying to kick start a conversation

"Fine" He responds

"Cool.. cool" she nodded turning away

"I-"

"Gaara, I'm sorry for not sealing away Chaos before... that happened. I never wanted to be added to the list of people who hurt or scarred you in some way. I meant it when I said it wasn't your fault it happened, Chaos is a reaper that I thought I had it all figured out but clearly- I didn't..." she turned her head to look at him to meet his blank stare

"Sorry, that was really egotistical to think you still thought about it" she mumbled

"The last time I seen you, you were still happy and never flinched or shown any resentment toward me for my actions, though they were momentarily controlled. I was concerned you might have changed your mind about that incident. I'm certain you have nothing to apologize for, you had warned me about Chaos, then you were hurt. Forg-"

"Please, don't say to forgive you... I don't hate you or anything... Actually I'm kind of surprised you want to talk to me considering.." she smiled

Considering, what""

"I am such a bitch" she laughed "I'm kidding, well a few people might think so" she turned to see him furrow his brow slightly, not knowing how to respond

"Is there really nothing else that's new?" she asked

His eyes snap to the side, seeing a new presence come into view.

"I'm engaged" he said as if it had just occurred to him, she turned her head following his line of sight

"Oh, recently? No one said anything" she said looking over the raven haired woman

"Baki had told me, you were having tea with an old friend" the woman spoke softly with her hands folded in front of her, glancing from Gaara to an old man behind him trimming a few bushes

"I am,"

"Is that him?" she asked still staring at the old man, Gaara glances to where she was staring then back at her

"No, this is my friend, Shae" he said motioning to Shae

"Hi, I'm here until tomorrow" she smiled meeting the woman's warm green eye turning cold the more she looked her over

"This is my daughter Kana" Shae laughed, making sure to point with the hand she had her wedding ring on, then noticing her cold stare quickly fade away unpin seeing the ring and her daughter

"Is that your husband?" she asked nodding to Asuma

"He wishes, I'm kidding, gross. He's part of my team, always has been. My husband is back in the leaf with our other three children"

"You have three more?" she asked narrowing her eyes, her cold stare returning

"Yeah, Kana's only here cause she snuck in my bag, she's more sneaky than I thought"

"Hm, I need to leave for a fitting, maybe another time. It was nice meeting you" she bowed slightly then leaves

"She's a gem" Shae nodded then turned away from him

"You don't like her" Gaara stated

"I never said that"

"You don't need too, it's always been obvious when you don't like someone" he said watching Kana run around Asuma to another bush

"She started it with all the glaring... " she mumbled

 _'_ _but I don't even like when Ayami's around Neji, it's not like she's a threat.. ex-girlfriends I guess'_ she sighed

Her head snapped up when she hears Kana's sharp cry pierce through their short silence. She sprints to Kana and drops to her knees, scooping her up in her arms.

"What happened?" Shae said completely alarmed

"Ahh!" Kana cried pointing to a common butterfly on the ground with its wing nearly falling off

"Look, sweet heart" Shae said covering one of her hands over the butterfly and humming to calm Kana down from her shrill cry

"See, it's fine now... He's okay" she cooed, carefully lifting her hand to show Kana the butterfly, slowly flapping it's wings. Kana looked to the butterfly, still taking in sharp breaths, whimpering.

"He can fly now" she said softly to Kana and let it fly away. Kana watched the butterfly for a second and then waved to it.

"You help him, mommy?" she asked looking back at her mother. Shae smiled softly to her and wiped Kana's eyes

"Yeah"

"I try, but I can't" she pouted

"It's okay, you're still learning" she stands up with Kana then glanced around, realizing Kana's sharp cry alerted not only her team but a few sand anbu near by

"She's okay, nothing happened- little kid problems!" she smiled feeling completely awkward now

"Before I could say anything, she screamed" Asuma said looking at Kana resting her head against Shae's shoulder, still pouting

"It's fine, you know how she is... so sensitive. " she glanced around again watching the anbu leave

"Did you want to still have tea or was this enough excitement for one day?" she said with a laugh to Gaara

"I can't promise the crying will stop"

"If you're tired, you don't need to stay" he said watching Kana begin to play with her mother's hair

"Is that code for enough crying?" she laughed walking to the small table and chairs close to the back door

"We're okay, bed time isn't for another hour" she smiled, then waved for Asuma to join them as Gaara sat down

"Do you want a cookie?" she asked Kana reaching for a plain yellow one

"Yeah" she nodded then sat down on her mother's lap with her legs hanging across, leaning against her

"Is it good?" she looked down to see Kana nodding as she chewed on the cookie

"She inherited your ability?" Gaara asked

"She did, she's still learning" she kissed the top of Kana's head

"I have a sister Hattie, and a sister Mika and a brother Reys" Kana said looking at Gaara

"You go?" he asked, still wondering why she didn't shy away or was remotely uncomfortable by his presents

"Yeah and I have a bear, he's a manda" she nodded as Gaara looked to Shae to clarify

"A panda" she smiled then drinking her tea Asuma poured

"and I have an Aus-me" she said pointing to Asuma

"he nice"

Gaara nodded, patiently listening to Kana talk about what she loved' her family, going into as much detail as a four year old could while occasionally looking to Shae for clarification.

...

"It was nice being back here"

"I like it" Kana added from Yamato's arms

"Maybe, when you're older we'll all visit" Shae smiled as Kana gasped and nodded

"It was nice seeing you again, I mean, it would've been better if people weren't sick, but still nice" he nodded then glanced behind her to her team walking out

"I'm glad you're happy, and have someone"

"It's an arranged marriage." he said in a low voice looking up at her

"Arranged? I hope you at least got to talk to her for a while, see if you 'click'" she asked, out of concern for his happiness

"I did, and yes, I'm happy" he said lowering his gaze

"Good, I'm so relieved to hear that. " she smiled as he looked back up at her

"Well, like I said it was nice seeing you. Hopefully, the next time we meet it's under better circumstances" she turned to toward the door

"I hope it is too"

He watched as she quietly walked toward the door, wanting to say something more, not to keep her from leaving or out of remorse for past actions long ago, so he said the only thing he could think or, out of appreciation for her kindness.

"It was nice seeing you, too"

She turned around smiling at him then waved

"Bye, Gaara" she said still smiling and left his office

"Ready to go home, my girl?" Shae asked taking her back from Yamato's arms, she nodded, holding on as they sat in the same wooden box for the journey home.

...

Where are your nightgowns?" Neji mumbled riffling through Mika's drawers

"What?" Mika said crawling into her bed

"You need to change for bed" he said opening the closet door

"Here" Hinata said walking into the room and opening a dresser drawer, pulling out a purple nightgown with stars across it

"Is Hattie-"

"She's asleep" Hinata softly said helping Mika change as Neji quickly turned around to give her privacy

"If you're busy, I can put her to bed" Hinata said kneeling next to Mika's bed just as Shae would when she would sing them to sleep,

"Sure" he said looking over his shoulder at hinata, wishing his wife was home soon

He walked down stairs to make his lunch which was almost always made before bed since Shae would either make extra for dinner or made him one.

He sighed when he heard the door lock opening then left the kitchen for the door.

"Tenten, you could call instead of checking on them in person" Neji nearly snapped for the time Shae had been gone Tenten was getting on his last nerve with her constant asking if the kids were okay or if he needed help

"Shh" Shae said walking in, holding Kana as she slept

"Hey" she said softly, quick to take off her shoes and walk up to Neji, kissing him, smiling as she felt how relieved his heart is to have both of them back.

"Safe and sound, I'll see you" Asuma said closing the door behind him, Neji nodded his thanks to Asuma just before he left

"I was worried about you" he admitted out loud to her

"We were okay, no fighting, or danger. We did have a few melt downs" she said motioning to Kana

"but nothing unusual- she missed you so much" Shae whispered then carefully placed a half awake Kana in his arms. He held on to her tight, hearing her mumble 'daddy' then fall back to sleep, completely tugged at his heart.

Shae smiled, knowing if Kana was awake if she asked for a pony, she was certain Neji would have agreed to it.

"I'll be right back" Shae whispered and quietly ran up stairs to Hatties room first, seeing she was asleep she kissed her head then checked on Mika, just as Hinata walked out, she frowned knowing it meant Mika was asleep too. She whispered 'thank you' to Hinata then tip toed inside to kiss her good night then walked into Reyes room.

Seeing as he was the easiest to put to bed, she picked him up from his crib and sat in the reading chair, holding him close.

...

"I missed you" she smiled, still panting as she lay next to Neji

"I missed you too" he smiled back at her, turning to her as he covered her with the blanket, protecting them from the cool air

"I felt how frustrated you were" she sighed, inching closer to him

"All of our children were acting up.. It would happen more frequently the longer you were gone.. both of you" he replied, wrapping his arm around her

"Hm... I bet you ruled with an iron fist- no?" she asked seeing him shake his head

"if I raised my voice, all of them would cry, even if it wasn't them I was talking too"

"Yeah, they do that" her smiled widens then begins to sit up

"Where are you going?" he said pulling her back to him

"Geez Neji, we just had sex, did you want round two?" she smiled as he smirked up at her

"II was going to make na nums for breakfast to celebrate being together again" she kissed him

"Shae" he said with a slight tired tone, knowing how much sugar she was already going to use

"My waffles with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles" she said rolling away from him and gathered her clothes

"No chocolate sauce or sprinkles" he said slow to sit up, watching her

"That's boring, be fun" she smiled crawling back onto the bed

"There are cut strawberries, we should use that instead" he said kissing her again

"I'll eat them and the kids will eat the birthday waffles I make""

"If you're ready for hyper active children" he said as she stood up from the bed

"Always" she smiled, then having a quick shower in their personal bathroom.

She waits for him to dress as they hear the patter of small footsteps, excited voices of Kana's name then hearing 'mommy'

"I'm so happy to be home, there's no place I'd rather be" she laughed hearing their heavy footsteps fast approaching

"Three, two, one" Shae said then opened the door to see Mika and Kana running to her while behind then was Hattie helping Reyes walk down the hall to their parents room. As soon as Reyes sees his mom he whines and walked faster to her with Hattie still following Reyes.

"MOMMY!" they scream with Reyes repeating saying "mum" over and over

"I love you, my babies" she hugged and kissing them, then holding Reyes as she stood with Mika and Hattie talking to her at the same time.

"Mum... mum, mum" Reyes said holding Shae face as he kept talking, making her laugh and smile

"Let's go downstairs" Shae said ushering them down the hall slowly

"One step at a time" Neji said from behind them, watching how excited his children are and how content their hearts felt, finally feeling whole himself.


	73. Chapter 73

"Mother!" Shae heard from the living room. She walked from the kitchen to the livingroom to see Reyes being surrounded by his sisters with an angry pout and crossed arms, immediately looking up at his mom.

"I said no but they keep doing it!" he said with an angry whine

"Girls, leave your brother alone, no means no" Shae said walking up to them from the door way helping the remove the ponytails and clips from Reyes's hair and clothing

"But we're just playing Mika said annoyed by having all her work being unravelled

"Well, if your brother doesn't want to play dress up he doesn't have too" shae smiled to Reyes, picking up a hair brush from the coffee table to untangle the knots his sisters caused

"Hattie-" Shae starting to lecture Hattie on watching her siblings during her absences while she made dinner

"She doesn't listen" Hattie said with a slight sigh looking at Mika

"I listen! Reyes said yeah then he said no" Mika replied in her defence

"Reyes?" Shae said looking down at him as she kneeled next to him finishing untangling his hair

"I needed the bathroom" he whispered into his moms ear

"Oh..I see" she smiled, completely amused how alike he was to his father, always trying to be polite and catching her son mimic his father's movements and gestures

"Alright go" she said patting him on the back as he nodded and ran out of the room

"Girls, when someone doesn't want to play anymore then they don't have too, don't be mean" Shae said looking at Mikasa who was pouting, still holding a clip

"Your dad should be home soon, you can harass him" Shae laughed standing up

"Okay!" Mikasa smiled brightly

"Oh I made him a picture cause I missed him" Kana said the quickly running to the other side of the room to dig in her backpack

"He was only gone overnight" Hattie laughed and smiled at kana

"Yeah but still" She replied continuing to dig in her bag

"He always reads to us remember and he didn't last night" Mika said organizing what she wanted to put in her dad's hair first

"Yeah.." Hattie mumbled, she did miss walking to school and being dropped off by her dad, plus one on one training had become father/daughter time

"Just a few more hours" Shae said in her sing song voice walking back to the kitchen, leaving her daughters to continue playing.

"Mother" she hears rom behind her

"Yes, my baby?" she smiled over her shoulder at Reyes

"I don't…. I don't like max and cheese" he said in a low tone looking away from his mom

"Oh, I thought you loved it.. You had two bowls a few days ago" she said turning away from the boiling pot of water to kneel before him

"No… I don't" he said still looking away

She knew he was refusing to eat it since his father never really liked the taste or texture of it.

"Okay, you don't have to eat it, I'll make more rice for you and your dad" she smiled when he lit up and nodded looking up at her

"Come here, you don't have to be scared to tell me if you don't like it, how can I get better at cooking if you're not honest with me" she hugged him as he nodded some more

"Do you want to help me?" she asked smiling

"Uh, yes" Reyes smiled

Her smile widened when she noticed just how much he looked like his dad, only with a pale honey color and slight more rounded features.

Help me set the table"

As soon as Reyes was finished setting the table, they hear the front door being opened. Reyes excitedly looked from his mother to outside the kitchen. Shae nodded waving him to leave as she followed him.

She could hear a chorus of "Daddy and excited chatter from the front door. She laughed when she seen Reyes trying to wait patiently to hug his dad as his sisters held onto him for dear life.

"Girls" She said stern enough to make them turn to look at their mother and finally noticing Reyes, they let go of their dad.

Reyes walked up to him with his arms by his side just as neji smiled and held his son in a firm hug. It would've been a little unusual to see to the outside world but his wife had convinced him, they will ever only be small once and they will remember if you had never hugged them and would ask themselves if you ever loved them at all, and so Neji held onto Reyes in a tight hug until Reyes wanted to be let go of.

"We made dinner" Reyes said with a slight nod

"You helped your mother cook?" Neji said a little surprised Reyes helped cook a meal since he was only four

"The table" Reyes replied

"Oh, I'll come see it" Neji smiled again and stood

"I made you something too" Kana said softly

"Alright, what did you make?" he asked as Kana's eyes widened and she turned to run back to the living room as she yelled "wait!'

He let out a light chuckle and took off his other shoe he barely had enough time to take off the first one before being swarmed by his kids.

"Let's see the table" Neji said as Reyes nodded and ran to the kitchen with Hattie and Mika

"You're really early" She smiled then kissed himonce the kids were out of sight

"The weather we had to turn back sooner then expected" he replied

"You smell like smoke"

"It's the camp fire" he replied holding her hand as they walked to the kitchen and hearing footsteps behind them.

"Daddy, this" Kana said lightly tapping his arm, he smiled looking down at the tiny red head with picture in hand. He took it from her and looked it over. It seemed to be a party of some sorts.

"That's your birthday, remember when our uncles and aunty's came over?" Kana said pointing around the picture, Neji nodded once he figured out which stick figures were supposed to be their family.

"Thank you Kana" he said folding the paper and sliding it in his pocket and continued on to the kitchen.

Reyes stood next to the table as Hattie and Mika poured juice for everyone. Neji looked over the table and noticed his mac and cheese bowl was missing, it was Saturday after all and Reyes thoroughly enjoyed it, but he wasn't going to bring it up with his son waiting for his dads approval.

"Thank you for helping your mother, Reyes" Neji said with a nod, Reyes smiled and nodded, Neji noticed his son as his mothers smile in that moment .

"Reyes" Hattie said holding his cup of juice to him

"Thank you Hattie" he said taking the cup and following his sister out of the room

"He's so sweet" Shae gushed when they were out of hearing range

"Hm, you think all of our children are" he said with a slight smirk

"Because they are" she hugged him

"Mika's sweet in her own way… She punched a boy for her sister cause he made Kana cry by chasing her with a bug. Mika was having none of that and hit him with a gentle fist" Shae laughed

"Whose boy was it?" Neji sighed

"I don't know some newer clan. They said they were sorry for their son's actions and I said I would deal with Mika" she nodded

"Did you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes, we went to get ice cream-"

"Shae"

"What, little boy terrorizing my daughter? They should be happy it was Mika and not Hattie" she laughed when Neji cringed thinking of how Hattie would have handled the little boy for making Kana cry

"She used the gentle fist on the boy?" he asked intrigued by Mika's improvement

"Mhm, she nearly stopped his heart to protect our sweet little Kana" she smiled

"Why are you proud of our daughter misusing the gentle fist technique?"

"It wasn't misused I told her, she's training to protect our family and that's what she did, besides I was there, no one died" she sighed, feeling how concerned he was of Mika

"You're going to talk to her anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Fine but don't be too hard on her, she was only protecting Kana"

"Hn" he nodded

"Daddy!" they hear from the kitchen

"You should play with them until dinner- I know you must be tired but they really missed you" she said in a soft tone then letting him go

"I know" he said with a slight nod and unknowingly holding his hand over his heart for a second then turning to leave

"How has Hattie been?" he asked before taking another step

"Good, keeping up with her training, doing her homework, she's perfectly fine" she smiled

"We need to discuss-"

"No"

"Shae we-"

"I said no-at least not right now, maybe in two years"

"She needs to know" Neji sighed,

"Is this what we're gonna do when you get home, fight?"

"No, but you know it has to be done, we can't keep it from her forever-"

"We can try!" she smiled at him as he looked to her

"She'll find out by a friend or someone from the clan soon enough or by accident, she'll feel betrayed we didn't tell her sooner… I know Hattie" he whispered as Shae's smile faded knowing he was right

"Okay.. soon, I'm just preparing myself, I need a little more time" she said as she felt her fear come to the surface

"I don't mean this very moment, just soon" he saidholding onto her hand

"Yeah… Whatever happens" she whispered stepping closer

"Have patience" he said as she nodded

"We'll talk about it later, but right now there are little people waiting for you" she said with a laugh hearing the impatient calls for their dad

He laughed hearing them continuously call for him, he kissed her then left to the living room.

 _'_ _Maybe she won't hate us'_ she thought as she continued cooking in silence, completely consumed in her thoughts of Hattie and how she was growing up.

…..

"Neji?" Shae said knocking on the door to his office as she opened it

"What is it?" he asked setting down his pencil, looking up to her

"I was just thinking about next week" her voice trailing off

"Are you going to tell me you don't want to marry me" he said with a smirk causing her to laugh and walk up to him and sit on his desk next to him on his right

"No, that's not it. Although.." her voice trailing off again then laughed when she sees and feels umamused he was

"It's not that.. I wanted to say you need to talk to Reyes, he's so unhappy when we have mac and cheese day and he won't eat any cause you don't like it"

"Because I don't like it?" he asked

"He wants to be like you, don't you see that?" she said amazed he hasn't caught on yet

"Just mention how it hurts your stomach or something, or when Kana asks if you want some" she smiled

"Oh. ." he nodded

"It's his favorite, I was wondering why he hasn't been eating it, I'll talk to him"

"Like you talked to Mika?" she laughed

"She likes to argue" he said with a slightly frustrated sigh

"She told you what she did was okay, didn't she?" she laughed again

"Yes… I didn't think it would be that difficult to argue with a six year old"

"Did you tell her cause I said so?" her smile widened when she felt him cringe

"She said she won't do it again" he said in a low tone nearly mumbling , confirming he had done what she said

"It's okay to say that you know, you can explain all day why you shouldn't do something but they'll still do it cause they're kids" she shrugged

"Hn, tsk" Neji flinched

"What's wrong?" she asked holding up her hand ready to help him, she relaxes when he shakes his head

"Naruto said he would be happy to give you away at the wedding" Neji said with a raised eye brow

"Pfft, no one is giving me away, are you kidding? If there was someone to do it, it would be Asuma" she shook her head

"He said it was just a thought"

"I guess that's nice of him but no"

"Do you want to have sex?" she asked causing Neji to freeze in place by the sudden change in topic

"I uh-yes?" he said still trying to get out of his frozen thoughts

"Daddy.." they hear from the door way as the door opened

"Baby what are you doing up?" Shae said standing from the desk

"I want to say goodnight" Kana said rubbing her tired eyes

"Oh, okay. Say goodnight and we'll go to bed" she smiled watching her slowly walk up to her dad holding up her arms for a hug

"Goodnight, Kana" he smiled hugging her

"Come on, daddy's busy" she said ushering her out of the room

"But I want daddy" Kana mumbled

"Mommy wants daddy too.. Goodnight daddy" she winked and smiled at him trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable and conflicted that made him feel

 _'_ _Did you have to taint the word 'daddy' for me'_ Neji sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

…

"Reyes, keep your arms up and your hands likw this" Neji said gaining his sons attention as Reyes had his focus on his sisters playing on the swing set

"This?" he asked trying to imitate his dad

Neji kneeled infront of him fixing his stance

"Neji, can you help me with these flowers?" Shae asked from the back door

"Sure" he nodded then turned back to Reyes

"Keep practising, I'll be right back" Neji said said up as Reyes nodded watching him walk to the house

"Reyes, when you step forward, hold your fist like this" Hattie said immediately running to Reyes to help

"This?" he asked holding his fist in front of him only to have mika run up to him and smack his hand away

"Reyes, you-you have to hit harder, stop being weak" Mika said pushing his arm

"Mika, stop it, he's learning, just like you- stop!" Hattie yelled at Mika as she pushed Reyes who stepped back, angrily pouting

"Mika" Kana said standing from the swing set walking up to her

"That's not nice, don't fight!" Kana said trying to drag Mika back to the swing set only to have her pull away and push Kana causing her to stumble and fall on her back. Kana whines and begins to cry

"Mika!" Hattie yelled at her angrily

"What? I didn't do anything" Mika yelled back

Reyes looked from Kana crying on the ground and back to Mika, feeling a rush of anger he raised his fist and charged at Mika only to be held by the wrist. Turning he sees his dad, a jolt of dread rushed through Reyes.

"You are never to raise a hand to your sisters do you understand?" Neji snapped at his son as Reyes flinched under his grip

"But Mika-"

"Never, I mean it Reyes" Neji said still snapping his words, Reyes nodded with tears in his eyes

"Mikasa go to your room. Now." Neji kept his voice strict and sharp. Mika tears up and runs to the house crying.

Neji stood letting go of his sons wrist and picking up Kana who was now only whimpering. He took in a few deep steady breaths, feeling awful to have snapped at his children and feeling how devastated they felt to have been yelled at by their father, to be yelled at someone they love completely.

"I'm okay now" Kana mumbled against Neji's shoulder, he nodded and set her down. He turned to Reyes and seen him crying, standing still in fear of being yelled at again.. Nejii kneeled next to him and couldn't think of how to fix this, maybe is he tried the way his wife would fix arguments it would be okay. So, he hugged Reyes until he relaxed andgently rubbed his back.

"You're to protect your sisters not hurt them… I know they make you angry sometimes but you should never hurt them." He said in a low and more soothing tone, knowing Reyes felt annoyed by the mention of his sister.

"Do you understand?" he asked and only let Reyes go when he nodded slowly

"Yeah" Reyes mumbled against his shoulder

"Baby, do you want to help me?" Shae said from the back door, having been watching the whole scene unfold. Reyes looked to his mom and nodded then walked towards her, while Kana followed

"Mika started it" Hattie said confirming her mom's suspicions

"Alright" Shae sighed then gently placed her hand on Reyes back then picked him up, Reyes holds onto his mom, mumbling how 'dad was mad at him and Mika was mean to Kana and him' Shae nodded listening to Reyes intently explain what had happened as she waked inside

"Dad, Mika's too rough sometimes but I don't think she meant to hurt Kana, it was an accident.. Mika was trying to show Reyes how to throw a punch and Kana doesn't like fighting so she tried to stop it and Kana fell over" Hattie explained

"He still needs to learn not to fight his family" Neji said glancing up at the twins bedroom window and catching a glamise of Mika just as she closed the curtain.

"Training after dinner?" Hattie asked her dad with a wide smile, not really wanting to train but it made her dad happy and she wanted to cheer him up when she seen how he looked at the twins window.

"Sure, after dinner. I wanted to teach you a few different strategies" he said as his gaze lingered on the window

"Hattie, I know Kana and Reyes are with your mother however, can you see if your mother needs help?"

"Sure" Hattie nodded then slowly walked to the house before jogging the rest of the way

Neji smiled when Hatte turned back to look at him one last time and followed her in. It was hard to walk up the stair while he could still feel Mika's heart ache and he was the cause of it. Still, he is her father and she needs to learn self control and boundaries, that your actions have consequences, you need to think before acting-

All his thoughts came to a halt when he seen Mika curled up on her bed holding onto the stuffed bear he had bought for her when she was an infant.

"Mikasa" he said softly, his voice was a lot more softer than he meant it to be, Mikasa turned her head to look at him over her shoulder then sat up with her bear on her lap.

"I'm sorry daddu… I wasn't trying to be mean" Mikasa said through fresh tears

Nefi felt a hard tug on his heart as mika cried into her bear, muffling her sobbing. He sighed silently, knowing giving her a lecture now wouldn't help her crying state.

"Mika…. Why did you push Reyes and your sister?"he asked sitting next to her on the floor

"I was just playing, cause you and Reyes are-were playing shinobi and I wanted to play with Reyes too.. I didn't mean to push Kana, I'm sorry" Mika sid through crying sobs

"Alright" he said unable to bear the heart ache of Mika, he reached out to her. She instantly jumps into his arms when she seen him open them to her. He expected to come into her room and give a stern lecture and he was sure he would've if he wasn't subjected to their overwhelming emotions.

"I want you to aplolgize to your brother and sister, even if it was an accident… Okay?" he asked when she was calm

"I didn't mean it" she pouted

"I know, but it would make me, your brother and sister happy" he said as she looked up at him

"It would make you happy?" she asked wiping her eyes

"Yes"

"Okay" she nodded and stood up from her dd's arms and slowly walked to the door waiting for her dad. She reached up, holding onto his hand as they walked together downstairs

"Reyes, I'm sorry" Mika said walking up to him as he was closet to her then careful to hug him

"Kana, I'm sorru" Mika said walking over to Kana and was also careful to hug her then havig Kana instantly hug her back

"I'm sorry Hattie, and mommy and daddy" Mikasa continued around hugging each of them making Shae smile

"Now, what did we learn?" Shae asked Mika

"Um.. Don't push because it makes everyone sad and cry and I cry too" Mika said sitting in her spot

"Good" Shae said the kissed Mikas on the head and poured her juice

"Daddy do you want some?" Kana asked lifting her bowl of mac and cheese towards him as he sat down. Neji seen Reyes intently watching himfrom the corner of his eye and shook his head

"No, thank you Kana. I can't, it uh-hurt my stomach- too much cheese" he said still keeping an eye of Reyes who lit up in surprise when he heard his dad's explanation

"Oh, Mommy it hurts daddy's tummy, he can't" Kana said waving to her mother as Shae continued to distribute the portions of mac and cheese

"Mother, can I have some?" Reyes asked looking up at her

"Oh, of course honey" she said giving him a big scoop in a small bowl then smiling at her husband

…..

"Where's Neji?" Shae asked Tenten just as Tenten walked into her bedroom

"Down stairs, he just sent me up to check on you, why?" she asked as Shae stood infront of her wedding gown in a slip

"Is this stupid-it's stupid isn't it? I mean we have four kids together… " she sighed

"No, if you both want too then why not? It's actually very romantic instead of saving up for a trip you two won't take because of the kids" Tenten reassured her

"The girls do love dressing up for this.." she said then breathed in deep and began to step into her dress with Tenten to zip up the back, the white fabric perfectly hugging her curves, she adjusts the thin straps and lilac ribbon hugging her just beneath her breats, the bottom of the dress flaring out to barely touching the floor.

"I think not going with the lace was a good option " she said feeling over the silk like favric then checking the back

"You look…" Tenten said trailing off not knowing what to say

"I leave you speechless?" she joked when Tenten stopped talking

"Yeah" she blushed

"Are the girls ready?" Shae asked checking her updo again

"Yeah-wow" Sakura said walking into her bedroom

"Yeah? I look good?" Shae asked turning to her

"I-ta-Yes, he should count himself lucky" Sakura said with her hands on her hips

"Thanks" Shae breathed in again and sighed heavily feeling nervous although they were already married

/

"Daddy, my bow is falling" Mika said trying to hold the bow in her hair in place

He glanced down and quickly adjusted the pale lilac ribbon.

"Daddy how many do we drop?" Kana asked looking down into her basket of petals.

"I believe your mother said three" Neji said picking up three petals from the basket and showing both twins then placing them back in with the rest

"Dad, look at Reyes" Hatttie said with an amused giggle

Neji turned to see Reyes walk down the last step with Hinata, dressed in a three piece black and white suit and lilac tie. Neji smiled then heard his sister giggle and 'awe' when Reyes came into their view.

"Stop it" Reyes said in a shy tone blushing and stepping behind Hinata

"You're so cute!" Mika said loudly drawing more attention to him causing him to walk back up stairs away from the prying eyes

"Mika" Neji said turning his head to look at her

"What? I was being nice" she replied with a shrug

"Reyes come on. We need to go outside and sit" Hattie said blocking his way from the stairs and lead him outside as he quickly-nearly running outside.

"You have to wait for your mother" Neji said to Kana anfd Mika before they run outside then receiving an disappointing 'aww'

"Why are you still here, you should be at the front" Tenten said walking downstairs to Neji

"Now?" he replied confused

"Mhm" Hinata nodded and linking arms with Naruto

"Oh" he said before walking outside to the front and telling the twins to 'listen to Tenten' as he waled out

They looke up at Tenten who smiled back at them.

"Now?" Mika asked holding a handful of ppetrals

"No, wait for your mom, she should be a second-uh there she is" Tenten said motioning up the stairs

"Oh, mommy you look like a princess!" Kana gasped dramatically

"Yeah" Mika nodded excitedly

"Oh thank you. You two look beautiful" Shae smiled then fixed both girls dresses and hair

"Okay lets go" She nodded

She stood behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen with her twins, waiting for their turn as the feeling of nausea hits her.

 _'_ _you're already married calm down. He said this is for you- for both of you, something we never got to do and always wanted.. The girls love it. Sure our friends thought it was a little odd but it was only meant to be us and a few people… Did he really have to invite the entire clan? Damn Naruto for telling the other Kages- I can't believe he let it slip, well it's not like their here but they really didn't need to send gifts- Did I leave the stove on? No, Neji turned it off but did I turn off the coffee maker? Shit the laundry and Hatties weapons need to be picked up- Whens her trip again? Was it tnext weekend?'_

"Hm?" She looked down being snapped out of her thoughts then smiled when Kana and Mika were waving her to the door, following the line going outside.

"Mika, don't wipe your hands on your sister" Shae whispered harshly to Mika who flinched and instantly placed both hands on her basket and faced forward

"Okay, walk slow" Shae said gently nudging them forward

"Okay" they say at the same time and step slowly. Kana picks up three petals and drops them as Mika drops a handful on the ground.

"Mika, mommy said three" Kana said quickly showing her three, giving them to her and walking back to her side of the isle. Mika looks down at the soft pink petals and picks up a few more thinking the ground looked plain and drops the handful.

"Mika, Daddy said you have too use three" Kana said a little loud to her, then seeing Mika was ignoring her. Kana picks up the extra petals behind her sister and placed them back in her own basket. Frantically running from her side to Mika's until she quickly felt annoyed.

Shae stepped out of the house onto the grass, taking in steady breaths. When she reached the beginning of the isle she looked up to see Neji and instantly feeling her and his heart skip a beat as their eyes met. Feeling silly as she felt herself blush as he smiled, seemingly frozen in time. Only being snapped out of it when they hear Kana yell "Stop it Mikasa!"

Their gaze snapping to Mika who was almost down the isle and Kana was still aclose to the beginning. They tense when Kana throws her basket to the side and Mika turned to Kana, narrowing her eyes and also throwing her basket.

Glacing up at each other neji and shae step toward them as Kana begins to weave hand signs as does Mika, taking a fighting stance.

"Kana!"

"Mikasa!"

Shae and Neji yelled, knowing they were actually using their jutsu as Kana glowed and Mika emited a blue light. As each child finished and throws their jutsu. Shae scooped up Kana in her arms, hardening her own glow, deflecting Mika's razor sharp blast towards the sky. Neji Held Mika tight as he used his technique to deflect Kana's own attack.

Both Shae and neji look over their daughters for any wounds and being scolwed at for using their teachnique against each other, how foolish and careless it was and they were both grounded. As the girls cried in their arms for being in trouble.

"Wow, their strong" Neji heard Naruto and following his gaze to the sky and seeing the coulds seemed to be split with a giant gap.

Shae and neji sigh and shake their heads and stand up, ushering both kids to their seats.

"Hattie-"

Hattie stood from her seat and switched with Mika.

"Asuma-"

"I'm watching" he said then nodding for her to walk back to the front

Shae sighed and turned to Neji and smiled as she walked to him and Tenten handed her the flowers back to her.

She mouths 'girls' and smiles as Neji barely whispered 'our girls' making Shae laugh just as the ceremony continued.

Listening to the 'preacher' who was Naruto Neji looked to Mika and Kana who were talking and making up then seeing Mika saying 'I'm sorry' and holding out her arms for Kana who hesitated and leaned over Hattie and hugged Mika.

Shae smiled knowing they made up already just by feeling for their hearts.

…

"Mom, the photographer wants us now. Aunty Tenten said so" Hattie nodded, interrupting her mom and dad's dance

"Alright, your sisters-"

"We're all there, uncle Asuma is holding mika from running off" Hattie laughed

"Okay, come on" Neji said leading the way

"Mom? Uh remember when we were suppose to get bathing suits?" Hattie asked looking up at Shae

"Yup"

"Can we go next month? I know we were going to make a day of it but, I wanted to see a movie marathon with my friends" Hattie explained hopeful

"Hattie-"

"I'll be back early! It's honestly all day and I won't go anywhere else" Hattie begins to whine

"I was going to say okay but be careful, if they change their mind and try take off and get in trouble how could we find you?… Did I ever tell you about the time-"

"Some guy tried to kidnap you but daddy saved you well and uncle Asuma, yeah" Hattie said finishing her sentence

"I promise, I'll come back if they do"

Shae looked down to Hattie anf felt she was telling the truth and seeing Neji nod in agreement.

"Alright, be home for dinner, I'm making barbeque pork that day" Shae smiled

"mm I will definitely be home" Hattie smiled the took her place in the family picture

Their small familystood next to the carefully placed flowers Ino had slaved for for months as she stood by smiling and watching along with their friends who became curious and ended up watching the photo shoot.

…

"Hattie, what are you doing? Your mother is going to be upset if you move around the pictures" Neji said glancing into the living room

"Mom's the one who told me to do it, new family pictures, new album! My turn!" Hattie responded then hearing her dad reply with a 'hn' as he walked away

Hattie carefully placed the pictures according to the time of the day until the last picture. Thanking her dad for the snack and tea as she worked while her mom had taken her sisters and brother to their friends for a play date. She smiled remembering her own play dates and times at the park playing with her dad.

IOnce finished she looked into the other albums, smiling at how cute and small Kana and Mika were then seeing Reyes's album with Hattie and the twins in the background always around him. She opened her own, turning each page of her birthday's, play dates and times at the park. She turned to the front trying to find her newborn picture but only finding the picture where she was in her mom's lap smiling at the camera at her mom's birthdayparty.

"Dad?" Hattie said gaining his attention as he settled in the arm chair with a book

"Yes?" he said looking up at Hattie who looked puzzled

"Did you and mom get a camera after I was one? I can't find my baby picture" she said as Neji blinked a few times remaining silent

"I…Yes, your mother didn't think about it until she realized we needed it and we got it and took pictures" he said rather fast

"Oh" Hattie said a little slow thinking it was odd at hear her dad talk really fast almost stuttering

"Dad-what's wrong?" Hattie asked seeing him flinch ever so slightly

"Nothing" he smiled "Your tea is getting cold"

"Oh right" she said sipping her tea and slowly eating her snack

"Hattie… I… I love you" Neji said, surprising hattie as she only heard him say it when he was leaving for a few days or if she said it first.

"Yeah dad. I love you too" she said with a slight laugh then returning to her snack

He sat in his arm chair occasionally glancing up at Hattie, still seeing her as a small child walking around with her toys and story book for him to read as she put away the new and old family albums. He smiled thinking of Hattie and his wife, how they would walk around with each other calling each other names when they couldn't see the other in their line of sight or how his wife would always call Hattie my baby, my sweet heart, rarely ever by her name. Then of how Hattie would ask for him and bring him her favorite book asking 'this?' and reaching up to him with opwn arms, coming so close to telling her the truth and how he couldn't bring himself to do it. Although she was eleven, it was too soon and finally understanding why his wife would say it's always too soon.

 _'_ _When your mother returns… soon.. soon'_ he thought with a heavyand uneasy heart.


	74. Chapter 74

Hattie looked at her outfit in the mirror, making sure her shorts and tank top matched. She hears Mika and Kana through her closed door arguing down the hall, no doubt about how long Kana was taking to finish brushing her hair and her teeth. Hattie smiled and picked up her bag for school and then opened the door, walking out into the hallway and toward the bathroom.

"Mika just wait your turn. Honestly, if it bothers you that much, wake up earlier" the long haired eleven year old said to Mika who stood just outside the bathroom

"Can't you wash your face and brush your teeth in less than five minutes like Hattie?! It's been almost twenty minutes!" Mika yelled with her arms stretched out wide in frustration

"Brush your hair somewhere else! Oh morning Hattie" Mika said finally noticing her older sister as Hattie squeezed passed Mika to look into the bathroom at Kana

"Kana, we need to brush our teeth before breakfast, can we get our tooth brushes?" she smiled as Kana looked into the mirror wide eyed and nodded at Hattie's reflection seeing her much loved older sister

"Was that so hard?!" Mika yelled from behind Hattie at Kana

"You're so rude-you don't deserve a response" Kana said softly still brushing a knot out of her hair

"What?!" Mika yelled again as Hattie smiled shaking her head and grabbed both her and Mika's toothbrushes along with the tooth paste

"I'm not repeating-"

"No, what did you say, I really didn't hear you- oh thank you" Mika said taking the tooth brush from Hattie

"You kind of mumble sometimes" Mika said as Hattie squeezed tooth paste on Mika's tooth brush

"No I don't!" Kana yelled from inside the bathroom

"Mom!" Hattie yelled causing Kana and Mika to stiffen at Hattie's voice

"What is it?" they hear their mother yell from the base of the stair case

"What was that song we used to sing when we would brush our teeth?" Hattie smiled and glanced at her sisters

"This is how we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, brush our teeth early in the morning!" they hear their mothers voice ring down the hall as Hattie smiles and holds up her hand as if to say silently 'wait for it'

"Hattie, that's going to be stuck in my head all day-ALL DAY!" Shae smiles when she hears a roar of laughter from upstairs, knowing Hattie was most likely defusing a situation between her sisters Shae walked back to the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

"Why are you three always so loud" Reyes said walking out of his room with his school bag

"I'm not loud" Kana replied with a frown then looked to Hattie to agree with her

"You can be loud, but not all the time" Hattie smiled then hugged her around the shoulders

"I don't know DAD, why so serious all the time" Mika said sticking out her tongue at him

"Mika, that's disturbing, don't do that" Reyes said walking passed Mika

"But little brother, it grosses you out, why wouldn't I?" she smiled as Reyes cringed at being called 'little brother', he often felt like he would protect his sisters from time to time, though he didn't mind the comparison to his dad as he loved his dad and looked up to him.

"Reyes, can you check if breakfast is ready?" Hattie smiled, he nodded then picked up his pace down the hall

"Don't run in the house!" Mika screamed causing Reyes to flinch and glare at Mika over his shoulder at her

"Mika" Hattie said furrowing her brow at her as Mika giggled

"He knows I'm just messing with him"

"I wish you wouldn't" Reyes said reaching the stairs

"But I love you little brother" Mika said wide eyed as Reyes cringed and blushed at the random affection, glaring at her then continuing downstairs not saying a word

Shae placed her children's lunches on the counter in order of their birth. She checks the contents, making sure everyone had an equal amount of food plus a snack for their walk home from school. While Neji placed the milk and cups on the table.

"Hattie's old enough to make her own lunch" Neji said and instantly regretting it when he seen the angry glare from his wife

"That's my baby, she will always be my baby Neji, ALWAYS"

"I never said she wasn't" he replied stepping toward her as she wrapped her arms around his neck stil glaring

"She has told you she appreciates it but she-"

"She's only small" Shae said as her glare softened

"She's almost fourteen"

"But she's my baby" she whispered as if trying to turn back time to when her children were babies

"Hm" he nodded and leaned his forehead against hers

"I know you're right… just this time" she said with a kiss in a defeated tone

"She wants to be independent It doesn't mean she doesn't need you" he said reassuring his wife

"I know… You need me right, Reyes?" she said letting go of her husband as her youngest walked into the kitchen

"uh-Yes. Is-" he's cut off by his mother hugging him tightly

"Aw my baby, you always say the right thing to cheer up mommy" she smiled then let him go as he looked up at his mom with a worried expression as his dad shook his head behind his wife for Reyes not to ask.

"Breakfast is ready, can you get your sisters?"

"Mhm" he nodded and turned around walking back out of the kitchen

He looked up the stair case to see his sisters already walking downstairs. He turns around and walked back into the kitchen.

"They're coming" he said as he sat down only to see Kana standing next to him with a frown. He sighed as he stood and sat in the next seat.

"Kana always sits next to mom cause she's such a baby" Mika said to Reyes, sitting next to him and Hattie sat next to their dad

"No way- I'm not" Kana said leaning forward to see Mika on the other side of Reyes

"Why do you always have to sit next to mom then?" Mika asked leaning forward to see her sister better

"Cause we always sit like this, it's always. Mommy, me, Reyes, you, Hattie and daddy" she said pointing around the table

"Mika, stop harassing your sister and eat, you'll be late" Shae said narrowing her eyes at Mika who looked to her mom and quickly shoved a bite of eggs in her mouth to avoid a long lecture on how these are the only sisters you'll ever have and how her mom wished she was lucky enough to have sisters, as she heard the same lecture many times before, which always made her late for school or delayed her from playing outside.

"Oh- Hattie don't make plans next week" Kana said waving her hands at her sister making her smile as if Hattie couldn't see her from across the table

"Why?" Hattie asked knowing what she was going to say as she picked up her small bowl of fruit

"I have a recital, you too daddy" Kana said waving her hands to her dad

"Yes, of course" Neji nodded with a slight smile

"Sure" Hattie smiled

"Kana honey, they know" Shae said softly then gently rubbed kanas back reassuringly

"I just want to make sure" Kana said with a slight blush then continued eating

"I have a mission that will take three days my sensei said, but I made sure to be back by then, plenty of time" Hattie reassures Kana

"Okay" Kana smiled

…..

Mika wakes up from her nap, throwing off the blanket her mother had no doubtingly placed over her. She stands up stretching then walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is there lemonade?" Mika asked still groggy

"Yes sweet heart, in the fridge waiting for you" Shae said smiling at Mika then looks back down into the bowl Kana was holding and was stirring a wooden spoon in

"It was waiting for me" Mika said happily to see an already poured glass of lemonade in the fridge then takes a long sip, turning to her mom and sister

"Thank you mom" Mika smiled as she hugged her mom and looked into the bowl Kana was pouring eggs into

"ooh, what's that?" Mika asked then looked over the counter at the ingredients

"Cinnamon toast muffins!" Mika exclaimed

"Can I have one?"

"No, these are for Hattie, she's leaving in the morning" Kana said narrowing her eyes at Mika who narrowed hers right back then looked up at their mom

"Can I have one?" Mika asked softly and with wide eyes

"We will share one and only one. The rest are for Hattie, it should last her the whole trip" Shae said looking at the batter

"But won't they go bad?" Mika asked

"No, we modified it so all the ingredients we used were either powder or instant so it lasts a few days longer but it's still yummy" Kana said with a big smile which quickly turned into an angry glare

"Stop making that face, it's good!" Kana yelled then stomped her foot at Mika

"I like fresh.. Never mind" Mika said walking away

"They're not for you anyway!" Kana yelled again at Mika who kept walking out of the Kitchen

"It's okay, she'll come back when they're done" Shae said with a laugh

"I guess" Kana said pouting

"She's so mean" Kana said still pouting as she poured the batter into the muffin tray

"Who's mean?" Hattie asked from the door way concerned

"Who else" Shae said with a laugh

"Oh" Hattie replied then nodded understanding her mom

"Mika wanted a muffin then she didn't want one" Kana said picking up the muffin tray and walking to the oven with Shae opening the oven door for her

"Oh Kana, you're so sensitive" Hattie said teasingly then hugged her little sister as soon as she placed the muffins into the oven

"No, she's just mean" Kana said furrowing her brow mumbling against Hattie's shoulder

"She only does it for your reaction and attention"

"She doesn't do that to you" Kana said with a slight whine

"She still does it from time to time but I am away often so that's probably why. You never know what's going to happen on mission, she knows that so it's probably why she doesn't argue with me a lot" Hattie said then let Kana go, seeing Kana in deep thought at her words then begin to tear up

"I don't want you to get hurt Hattie" Kana cried then held onto Hattie back into a tight hug. Hattie looked up to her mom for help only to see her mom was also tearing up

"My baby be careful, run away if you have too, no judgement here" Shae said hugging both her girls

"Mom… I'm a shinobi… That's terrible advice" Hattie said in a muffled laughed, Shae sighed then let go looking down at Hattie

"I know. I'm being selfish that's all. I just love you so so much" Shae smiled

"I know, me too and you too Kana" Hattie said then gently patted Kanas back as she still clinged to her

"Come on we have to walk Mayla" Hattie said stepping backward causing Kana to let go and step forward with her

"Oh yeah, mommy-"

"I'll watch them go ahead" Shae said waving them off then turning to the kitchen counter to clean up

"Thank you!" Kana said then hung up her small apron on the wall next to the doorway and left with Hattie

…..

"Why do we always have to walk Mayla, it's mom's dog" Mika asked looking down at the caramel and white spotted dog

"Because mom does so much for us, she cooks, makes us breakfast, lunches and dinner, does our laundry. Do you know how many of my friends do that themselves?" Hattie said glancing from the dog to Mika

"One?"

"ALL of them, our only chore is clean our room and the bathroom-oh and Mayla. Think of it as training, to be stronger, to endure" Hattie nodded and smiled at Mika who didn't look impressed then watched her thinking about it until she finally nodded in agreement

"You're so lazy Mika" Reyes said to the left of Hattie

"I just said okay! Jeez" Mika snapped at him

"How was your day?" Kana asked turning her head to see their brother

"It was fine"

"You're lying" Mika said tilting her head at him as he visibly flinched

"It was… difficult"

"Why did you lie to us?" Kana asked concerned

"It doesn't-"

"Stop acting like dad and explain why, you know we'll find out anyway" Hattie smiled while her voice had a slight stern tone as he sighed

"I'm the best in my class"

"Oh" both Mika and Hattie said with a nod as Kana looked confused

"What does that mean, but that's good right?" Kana said to her brother and sisters

"Not when your friends are from other clans and they expect a lot from them" Hattie said in a rather sad low voice

"It can start a fight or make your friends want to fight you just to show they're stronger" Mika added looking down at her feet

"Oh, That why we shouldn't be shinobis, you can't just be you" Kana said holding Reyes around the shoulders as her brother and sister all groaned and sighed then continued walking

"What?" Kana said keeping up with their speed

"We WANT to be shinobi's, it's just you that's super girly" Mika said rolling her eyes

"Mommy's a shinobi and she's "super girly" " Kana said using air quotes as they laugh

"She is!" Kana said furrowing her brow

"Kana, mother is a nurse, she may have some medical nin training but she's not a shinobi" Reyes said

"Where do you think that double sickle with the chain came from Hattie, there!" Kana said pointing to Hattie's hip

"The proper name is a chained sickle" Hattie smiled

"And I got it from aunty Tenten"

"That used to be mom's" kana said angrily causing them to stare at Kana, knowing she only used 'mom' when she was truly angry

"Okay, we believe you… psycho " Mika said holding up both her hands then continued to walk

"It was" Kana said looking down at Mayla who was licking her hand out of concern

"Alright, it was.. It's getting late let's go home" Hattie said patting Kanas back

"Mother could tell you the sky is purple and you would believe it" Reyes mumbled earning him an angry glare from Kana starting the argument all over again

…..

"Hattie, can you help me find a song to sing for my recital?" Kana asked Hattie at Hatties doorway

"Uh, mom has a few songs you could probably look through" Hattie said looking up from her bag

"I know but can you help me pick, I love all of them, they're so beautiful" Kana said with a sigh making Hattie laugh

"Okay, come on" she said tying her travel bag

They walk into their parents room then to the closet where their mom would put old music books. Carefully picking out an old little black book they skim the pages.

"That looks more like a diary, maybe we should put it back" Kana said reading one entry

"There's songs in this one-"

"What does that mean?" Kana said pointing on the page

"Hm?" Hattie said following her finger

"I've been here all night, I've been here all day, boy you got me walkin' side to side, what does that mean?" Kana asked confused making Hattie blush then turn the page quickly

"It-uh-I don't know" Hattie laughed then looked back down as Kana still looked confused but kept looking through her mother's song books

 _'_ _This is a black ski mask song, so put all of your anger on, in the truly gruesome do we trust I will always land on you like a sucker punch, singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare. I'm just a problem that doesn't want to be solved so can you please hold your applause? Take this side show and all it's freaks and turn it into the silver screen dream, singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare. One day the valley's gonna swallow me whole, I feel like a photo that's been over exposed, cause they took our love and filled it up, filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb, I don't feel a thing for you'_

Hattie read the dark lyrics over again, wondering what their mom could be writing about then closed the small book and stood up digging in the top shelf, finding another box. She stands holding it open as she dug through it, finding only random pieces of papers.

 _'_ _Plaintiff Mrs. Yashin… Guardian Shae for-"_

"Hattie I think I found one, what do you think?" Kana said looking up at Hattie who quickly shut the box, smiling down at her

"Uh, yeah great" Hattie said shoving the box back into the top shelf and following Kana out

"I love this song, the cords will be beautiful and kind of sad, it's called 'one last time'" Kana said holding one of the song books

"That's nice" Hattie smiled while her mind was still on that piece of paper

…

"Are you alright?" Hattie looked up at her sensei and nodded

"Worried for your Chunin exam?" he smiled

"No sensei, it's just something I seen and was curious about" she replied looking ahead

"Oh, well if you ask your mother I'm sure she would be more than willing to talk to you about it, she has a kind heart." Her sensei said with a rather gentle tone

"You're blushing sensei, are you in love with my mom? Cause my dad won't like that" Hattie smiled wide as her sensei stuttered

"No, she's just a very lovely woman"

"Lovely? Since when do you use the word lovely?" her team mate asked with a laugh

"I need to get this to the Hokage, tell your mother I said hello" her sensei said then disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Sensei is in love with your mom. All the nin seem to like your mom or they're scared of her" her team said observingly

"Yeah, she helps a lot, I'll see you later?" Hattie said as her friend nodded and Hattie ran toward home

Wanting a snack before heading home she opened her wallet, counting her money then realizing her birth certificate was gone she looks around the ground where she stood then walked toward the village gate. Not finding it anywhere she walked home stopping by the hospital. She smiled seeing a few little kids coming out of the hospital where the day care is, having fond memories of seeing her mom come back, picking her up and holding her tightly as if she had not seen her in days. She smiled at how her mom had always made her feel incredibly loved and special. Always making time for her or having a 'girls day out' once a month to shop, talk, play and have ice cream.

"Hattie, can I help you?" the nurse smiled at her from behind the administration desk, she had become completely used to everyone knowing who she is at the hospital because of her mom

"Yeah, I seem to have lost my birth certificate, I need a new one" she smiled sheepishly

"It's not like you to lose such an important item" the nurse teased making her cheeks flush with embarrassment

"I know, I really don't know where it could have gone-"

"There's my sweet heart!" Shae said in her loving way making Hattie smile and turn around

"Hi mom" she said holding her arms out stretched for her mom's tight hug

"What's my baby doing all the way over here?" she cooed

"I lost my birth certificate, I need a new one" her voiced muffled against her mom's hug

"Hm, did you check your dresser at home?" Shae asked loosening her hold on her daughter

"No, I came here because I had it in my wallet before I left on my mission, so I know I'll never see that again" she pouted looking up at her mom

"Oh honey, I'll wait for it and you can go home and unpack" Shae smiled

"Really?" she asked hopeful

"Yup, go home and I'll wait for it, my shift just ended. I'm sure Kana will be so excited to see you, and Mika and Reyes wanted to ask you to spar with them before dinner" Shae nodded letting her go

"Okay, thank you mom, I love you" Hattie smiled hugging her again then leaving

"I love you too my baby" Shae said waving to Hattie

She waits for Hattie to be far from the building then turned to the administration clerk

"Phone Shikamaru Nara and ask him to authorize another copy for Hattie-sorry Hatsukoi Hyuga, tell him I'm asking for it." Shae said as the clerk nodded then picked up the phone

"Should I let you know if she needs further assistance?" she asked

"Only if it's for documentation"

…..

"Oh Hattie, you're home!" Kana exclaimed happily as she came through the back door to the back yard

"Yup!" She smiled sitting next to Kana on the low porch

"I'm so relieved… I felt scared for you a few times and I don't know why" Kana said holding her hands above her heart

"Probably because you know it can be dangerous" she said patting Kana's back

"Hattie, can you show me that trick again?" Mika asked holding her kunai towards her

"It's not a 'trick' it's a technique and hasn't dad taught you that yet?" she asked standing up from the porch

"Yeah, but I haven't done it in a while"

"I'll show you" Reyes said holding out his hand to her instantly receiving an annoyed glance his way from Mika

"I want Hattie to do it" Mika said turning to face Reyes

"Let me put away my clothes and I'll be right back"

"Okay!" Mika smiled then waved

Hattie knew when Mika would ask her to help, it was her way of asking her sister to spend time with her which Reyes didn't seem to understand. She smiled again walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room, she hesitates walking any further when her eye catches her parents room.

She glanced from her room to theirs quickly debating whether or not she should go searching for the paper she was still so curious about. She dropped her bag just outside her room then walked to their room. She peaked in and glanced around then walked to the closet, she reached for the box up on the top shelf. She felt the corner, then pulled it down, she breathed in deep then opened the box, carefully searching through each paper, not seeing the same one as before she stood up looking on the top shelf but seeing nothing else she placed the box back on the shelf. She was slow to leave the room, sure of herself she had seen her mother's name as a guardian for someone and who was Mrs. Yashin.

…

"I'm taking my weapon to be sharpened!" Hattie yelled from the front door

"I'll tell mother, she's in the laundry room, it's hard to hear anything when you're in there" Reyes said as he walked passed the hallway to the front door

"Thank you little brother!" Hattie said with a laugh as Reyes cringed but kept walking

She walked into Tentens shop, seeing her aunty with a customer she waited patiently next to the cash register.

"Hey Hattie, what brings you here?" Tenten asked walking around the cash register

"My kunai needed to be sharpened" Hattie said digging in her bag and pulling out an old wooden box

"Ah, I see your mom gave you her kunai" Tenten smiled seeing the box

"My mom?" she asked confused

"Yeah, these were hers, your dad bought them for her as a gift" Tenten nodded

"No, I didn't know… I just seen them on the shelf in the living room and asked if I can have it" Hatie said slowly still surprised they were her moms

"Is Kana, right?" she mumbled staring at the kunai Tenten was taking from the counter

"Hm?"

"Kana said these used to be moms and she used to be a nin" Hattie said tapping the chained sickles on her hip

"Oh yeah, your mom was a nin, she tried every weapon in here and in the sand the other Kage made for her, but then she had all of you and stayed being a nurse. She didn't tell you?" Tenten asked curious to know why her best friend hasn't brought it up to her children as it seemed harmless enough

"No, she didn't but I didn't ask what she did before having us" Hattie said then having the document fash in her mind

"Aunty-" Hattie starts then hesitates as she looked up at Hattie

"Yeah?"

"I was helping Kana with finding a song and I came across something. I already know my mom is a guardian but I wanted to know who this Mrs. Yashin was" Hattie said looking up at her aunty hopeful to get some answers. Tenten sighs heavily and placed the kunai back on the counter, she leans forward with a soft but stern expression on her face

"You're taking it very well. You know, Shae loves you so much and so does Neji, they would do anything to protect you and nothing will ever change that." Tenten said softly as Hattie nodded

"I know.. Who's Mrs. Yashin?" Hatie asked feeling her heart beating faster.

Why was her aunty telling her how much her mom and dad loves her, she already knew that, her mom was or at least seemed to be more affectionate than other mothers, always hugging or kissing the tops of their heads no matter how old they were getting, her father always listening, making her feel like she was their whole world what did they have to do with Mrs. Yashin?

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Tenten asked as Hattie shook her head

"She wouldn't say, she would only say it was a long time ago and it didn't matter anymore" Hattie said as convincing as she could, lying to her family was always hard even though she is a nin

"I don't think I should tell you if your mom won't-"

"Please aunty… Please, I need to know" Hattie begged holding onto Tentens hands, needing to know how her parents were connected

"She was from the sand village. Hattie, it was a difficult time for your mother, it was always to protect you, that's all that mattered to her, that's all I'm willing to tell you" Tenten said then gently patting Hatties hands

Hattie stood staring at Tenten, even more confused than she was before. What did her parents love have to do with Mrs. Yashin?

"Thank you aunty" Hattie said with a slight nod, turning away

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's what I can offer without going against what your mom is willing to share" Tenten said softly, Hattie nods again slowly walking out of the store

…..

"It's for you" Neji said holding the phone to his left for his wife as she was curled up on the couch next to him

"Thank you husband" she smiled taking the phone from him

"Hello?"

"Hey-"

"Bestie! What's up" she asked happily

"Hattie just came here and wanted to know who was. She already knows, why can't you just tell her?"

"What, what do you mean she knows?" Shae said feeling her stomach drop, Neji turns his head from his book staring at his wife feeling her distress and uncertainty

"She knows she's adopted and is asking about Mrs. Yashin… Doesn't she know?"

"No, she doesn't, we-we haven't told her anything, what did she say Tenten?" Shae asked trying to keep her voice calm but knowing from the look of concern from Neji and hesitation over the phone from Tenten she wasn't doing a good job of it

"She knows you're a guardian and wants to know who Mrs. Yashin is, that's all"

"She said A guardian?"

"Yes"

"So she doesn't know she's adopted?"

"Well, I assumed she knew-"

"She didn't say, I know I'm adopted, she said A guardian?" Shae asked

"Y-yes"

"Okay, so chances are she doesn't know and just wanted to know who she was"

"I-yeah, I told her she was from the sand, that's all" Tenten said concerned she had told Hattie without meaning too

"No, that's fine. Uh-when did she leave?" Shae asked glancing at the clock on the wall

"About ten minutes ago"

"Okay, thanks Tenten, I have to go"

"Yeah, bye"

Shae passed the phone to Neji

"She doesn't know?" Neji asked hanging up the phone

"No… I knew I should've hidden those papers in our bank safe, I knew someone went through that box, I didn't think it was Hattie" she said standing up staring at the clock

"We should have told her sooner" Neji stood up placing his hand on her lower back making her turn to him

"When is a good time for that? After ice cream? After her birthday? When she was little? Older? When Neji, tell me when was a good time." She said tearing up as her voice cracked.

He stayed silent, feeling how scared and uncertain she is, he stepped forward holding his wife close as if to protect her

"Hattie is only confused right now. Do you feel it?" he asked in a whisper, bringing Shae out of her consuming thoughts, she concentrates on Hattie, feeling her daughters confusion and her own uncertainty, she nodded.

"She will most likely be in shock and would want to know who her… biological mother is" Neji said keeping his voice as gentle as he could, feeling Shae stiffen as he said 'mother' then instantly being hit with an uncomfortable anger

"I know.." he said to comfort his wife, knowing too well how she felt about Shina, understanding why she couldn't take care of a baby but as the years progressed she grew less understanding, thinking and hoping Shina would eventually want to know who her daughter is, who she was becoming. Leaving an easy trail to follow from Suna to the Leaf or vice versa, even asking the other Kages to lead Shina back too them should she forget the nins she left her baby with and still, there was no sign of her.

"Okay… I'm okay" she sighed against Neji's chest

"Let's find her" he said in his usual gentle tone, Shae nodded

…..

Hattie sat on the bench in the park their family would always come to play at. She stared at the sand box her dad would help to make- in her mind, beautiful sand castles. While her mother would push her on the swing, asking her if she wanted to go 'higher' while she would see her dad shake his head making her laugh and yell 'yeah!' to her mom. Then her sisters were born and she helped them make beautiful sand castles, and asked to push them on the swing, waiting until they were older to play tag, jump rope-

"Baby?" she heard from behind her to the left, instantly knowing who it is

"Mom… Who's Mrs. Yashin?" Hattie asked softly, still staring at the sand box

"She.. took … care of you for a few months, while I was away"

Hattie heard the hesitation in her voice along with the discomfort.

"Why?" she asked barely a whisper, her concern becoming real

"Too keep you safe, it was always to keep you safe"

Hattie teared up hearing the quiet pleading In her mom's voice.

"Why did it say guardian and not parent?" Hattie asked in a tight voice

She waited for an explanation, when she didn't hear one, she turned around to see her mom staring at the ground, seeing her thoughts going a million miles an hour.

"Don't lie to me… You never lied to me before, don't lie to me" Hattie said still in a low voice, finally noticing her dad

"It was-"

"The first time we seen you, we loved you" Neji said cutting off his wife, knowing she was just about to lie to their first child

Hattie felt her world spinning and collapsing at the same time, needing a stable place, an unyielding focus point she felt arms around her. She looked up as cold tears ran down her cheeks, expecting to see her mom but seeing her dad. After knowing her suspicions were correct, she couldn't help but notice, her dad still felt like her dad though she expected him to suddenly feel like a complete stranger, he wasn't. She stared at the ground afraid her mother would be cold and distant now that it was in the open. No longer receiving her affection-

"Hattie, I love you" she hears her mom's voice strain from where she still stood, Hattie blinked and was slow to look up at her mother

"I love you too mom" Hattie said softly then clearing her throat, she sees her mom's eyes widen and in a second she was scooped up in a tight hug, completely overwhelmed her mom was still the same affectionate woman she always knew. Hattie let out a laugh, if it wasn't for her dads quick reflexes she was sure he would've been barreled over if he hadn't moved.

"Mom?" Hattie said seeing the sun going down

"Yes, my baby" Shae said letting her out of the tight hug then holding Hattie's face in both of her hands

"I'm hungry, dinner was an hour ago" she smiled making her mom smile

"We'll go out for dinner"

"We are?" her dad asked raising his brow

"Yes Neji, we are" her mom said turning to look at him over her shoulder

"Mom and I can just go" Hattie said with a smile knowing how expensive it must be to pay for the whole family, especially with dessert right after dinner, going out was only reserved for birthdays and special occasions

"No, we'll all go for dinner. We still need to tell your brother and sisters" he said

"Okay" she smiled standing up

"Alright" her mom smiled standing up

They slowly walked home, Shae and Neji waited for Hattie to bombard them with questions but Hattie remained silent the entire walk home, quietly thinking and processing what she was just told,

…

"We need to tell you three something" Shae started as they were almost done their meal

"What is it?" Kana asked then took a bite of her barbeque pork

"I'm.. adopted?" Hattie said slowly as if it was a question

Her sisters stared at her confused as Reyes furrowed his brow and looked to his mom who nodded.

"Oh.." Reyes said then continued with his meal

"Why are you telling us?" Mika asked

"We thought it was best you knew" her dad said

"But she's still our sister, right?" Kana asked concerned

"Yes" her mom said

"Then why bother telling us? She's our sister no matter what" Mika said with a raised brow

"Because you should know like dad said" Kana said with a nod

Hattie smiled watching her brother and sisters completely unmoved or changed by the news. She looked up at her mom and dad then smiled, relived to know they were still the same as before they knew, before she knew she was adopted.

She was adopted, there was no disputing that fact and who was her birth mother? If Mrs. Yashin was someone she had stayed with a few months, why did her mom give her to Mrs. Yashin? Didn't her mom want her in the first place? Protect her from what and why was she in the sand and not the leaf? Did the answers lie in the Sand Village?

"Hattie, are you alright?" her sensei asked noticing his student seemed distracted as they trained

"I found out I'm adopted" she sad catching her breath

Her sensei stared at her for a few moments then nodded before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"I just… I don't understand" she whispered looking away from him

"Understand?" he asked

She shook her head remaining silent

"Your parents-"

"Love me I know" she whispered again

"This must be a confusing time for you. If you need to understand something… You shouldn't be afraid to ask or to look for answers to your questions if you can't share them with me." He said as comforting as possible

Hattie looked to her other teammates still sparing, taking consideration into what he had just said then nodded, finally knowing what she needed to do.

"Sensei, do you mind if I leave?" she asked turning to face him

He hesitates but considering what they had just spoke about and figuring out she must be heading home to speak with her parents he nodded again, dismissing his student.

"Thank you sensei" she half smiled then took off running home

She jogged upstairs, collecting her clothes and travel duffle bag, shoving her belongings into her bag, mentally checking off her list. She quickly writes a letter then walked into her sisters room, placing it underneath Kana's pillow. She breathes in deep then walked downstairs, taking a long look down the hall then closes the door behind her.

….

"Baby, can you go to the training grounds and look for your sister, it's almost dinner time" Shae said over her shoulder to Mika and Reyes

"But mom" Mika said with a slight whine as her stomach growled

"Hattie knows when dinner is" Neji said from the dinner table sipping his tea

"Yes but it's mac and cheese night, it's her favorite and no one wants to eat cold mac and cheese" she smiled pointing with her wooden spoon to the boiling water

Neji and Shae's eyes meet when they feel a strong painful ache come from Kana's heart. Neji immediately leaves the table walking upstairs to their twins bedroom as Shae closely follows. Mika and Reyes follow out of curiosity, only ever seeing their parents behave that way when one of them were hurting.

"Kana?" Neji said as he knocked on the door, he hears soft sobbing as he opened the door

"Daddy.." Kana cried

Neji walked to her bedside and kelt in front of her as she sat up still crying, seeing the paper in her hands.

"What is it?" Shae asked in her soothing voice sitting next to Kana, wrapping her arm around her

"It's… Hattie" Kana said between sobs, holding out the paper

Shae took the paper from Kana and opened it.

 _Kana,_

 _I know you're going to do amazing at your recital.  
I don't think I'll be back in time for it.  
I need to know why I was abandoned.  
I can't be afraid to know the truth.  
Please don't cry, I will be back as soon as possible._

 _Remember, what mom used to sing us?  
"If I lose my light be my star"  
When I find what I'm looking for, you and our family will guide me back home.  
All my love,_

 _Hattie_

Shae stared at the paper, her throat tightening with each word she read. In complete disbelief that her first born would up and leave, searching for answers she could have given her herself.

Neji gently pulled the letter from his wife's hands, he glanced from the letter to Shae snapping out of her daze then sprinting to the hallway and down toward their room, quickly he reads it.

"Daddy?" Kana said softly, bringing him from the letter, he looked up at Kana, then realizing Mika had sat next to Kana with her arms around her as did Reyes on the other side.

"Stay here" he said to his children, still confused they nod in agreement.

Neji swiftly walked into their room to see his wife nearly packed.

"I can't argue with you right now. " she said digging in her emergency bag, checking she was properly packed, not hearing a response she looked up at him to see he was in deep thought

"She doesn't know where she's going and she left alone-"

"The sand village" he finally spoke

"What?" she asked barely able to think

"She'll start with the sand village, she asked who Mrs. Yashin was and Tenten told her she was from the sand village, she'll start there" he said listening for the children, their voices carrying down the hall to them in soft whispers

"I know you want too but I'm going to get her" she said closing her bag, hearing what he said

"I think it's for the best" he said in almost a whisper

She blinked, caught off guard by how compliant he was, then realizing just how hurt he was by Hattie leaving without a word to the both of them, his first born, his little unexpected daughter.

"I'll bring her home, I don't think-no, I know she doesn't realize what leaving meant… I love you" she said as softly as she could, wrapping her arms around him as he did

"I love you…" he responded holding her closer

"I'll phone Kakashi.. Yamato and Asuma are on the way to the entrance"

She nodded then kissed him, letting him go to leave for the twins bedroom.

Kana was still sniffling, but coloring with Mika on the bed while Reyes was putting together one of the two hundred piece puzzles he had on the floor next to them, she walked in with her bag over her shoulder. Kana begins to tear up again seeing her mom's bag.

"No, no, no more tears" she said in her sweet voice she always used when they were babies

"I'm going to bring Hattie back. I should be back in a day or two, that's all" she cooed then kissed Kana on the head as she mumbled "Okay"

Reyes stayed quiet, looking to their mother and nodded.

"I'll be good for daddy" Mika said with a smile, repeating what she would always say when she would have to leave her with their dad

"Thank you sweet heart… I love all of you" she kissed all of hem on the head then left down the stairs.

…..

Asuma kept his eye on Shae as she kept her pace since leaving the village. Her strides never wavered as the minutes ticked by.

"We need to rest-"

"We'll rest when we catch up with her" she replied in a shaky voice

Her strides may have been keeping pace but it was clear from her voice she was exhausted. Asuma slowed down then came to a full stop.

"You can stay here but-"

"You need to eat, so do we. Hattie must be doing the same if not asleep by now" he said unpacking his bag

She stared at her team unpacking their bags sent a flash of anger through her.

"We can eat while we walk! My daughter is out there not knowing what she's doing and you just want to fucking sit there eating?!" her voice nearly shrill from anger

"You need-"

"Don't you fucking tell me what I need Kakashi, she's only thirteen! She's all ALONE! " her voice now completely shrill

"Is she in danger?" Yamato asked calmly

"Of course she's in danger she's by herself""

"No, do you feel she's in danger?" he asked

She concentrated on her heart, only feeling determination with her underlying confusion and tinge of anger.

"No.." her voice returning to a relaxed state

"I have rice balls…" she said finally sitting down

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not like any of you caused it" she said tearing up again since leaving her house

"We'll catch up with her, she can't out run us" Asuma walked toward her then knelt down holding out her old staff

"You were so distracted you dropped this a few miles back."

She smiled with a sigh of relief

"Still have my back even when I'm an asshole" she laughed then hugged him, he stiffened then relaxed into the embrace, hugging her back

"Kid, I'll always have your back" he said then let go patting the top of her head, she smiled and lazily pushed his hand away

"You're a mother. I would be really concerned if you weren't losing your mind or becoming angry" Asuma nodded then sat back down to eat

She smiled weakly, forcing herself to eat, it somehow didn't feel right to be eating without her family.

"Remember when she used to call you yam-toe, Yamato?" she said softly, he chuckled slightly

"Yup, or when she painted you a picture on your living room wall?" he asked as Shae smiled then laughed

"It's still there, it's just hidden by the couch" she said still smiling

They kept silent while they ate, only speaking when Shae would make a comment or ask a question then finally agreeing to sleep for a few hours.

She woke to Asuma shaking her shoulder to wake her, she nodded then sat up. She looked to see her team mates also just waking up, wondering why there was so much light out.

"We slept all night" she snapped still half sleep

"You needed too, you were exhausted. I tried to wake you up but you were dead asleep" he explained holding out his hand to help her up, still groggy she grabs his hand to stand up

"It's still dawn, I doubt Hattie would be up right now" Kakashi said

Shae focuses on her heart, feeling a still and calmed beating she nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Asuma said walking forward

They ran until they spot a girl with long black hair running ahead of them.

"Hatsukoi!" Shae yelled causing the girl to stop and turn around on the trail

"Mom?" they hear her voice carry

"What do you think you're doing?" Shae said angrily, stopping in front of Hattie then feeling annoyance from Hattie's heart

"I'm going to the sand village" Hattie said her voice slightly irritated

"No, you're not. We are going home." Shae said in a stern tone

"I made my decision on this, I'm going." Hattie replied in a louder voice now angry

"We are going home. Now" Shae said still using a stern tone though Hattie didn't flinch Shae felt her heart become uncomfortable to defy her mother until she felt a flash of rage to replace it

"Why do you want me to come home so bad when you wanted to get rid of me?!" she yelled Shae stood in shock completely still

"What-"

"I was given to Mrs. Yashin, it said Guardian! Not parent, it would've said parent if you adopted me! You just give me too her!" Hattie yelled with tears in her eyes

"It's not.. it was never that simple" Shae said barely able to breath as she felt herself tear up, to know and feel Hattie's heart ache was overwhelming to say the least, along with what could only be described as an ocean of confused loneliness.

"Do you know what that's like to find out not only are you adopted but the one who adopted you didn't want you the first time?!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, Shae stood so still she was sure she had stopped breathing

"I wanted you" she whispered unsure of how to bring her daughter out of her all consuming emotins

"Hatsukoi, that's enough" Asuma said so loudly it nearly came out as a bark

"Do you know what that's like?" Hattie's voice cracked too overwhelmed with her own feelings to notice her mother's pain

"Eveerything I had done was for you, it was to get back to you" She said trying to control her voice, to steady it from cracking

"By giving me away? How is that getting back to me?" Hattie cried

"I was protecting you from so much"

"From what? Cause all I ever heard was how much you loved me.. Then" Hattie sat on her knees unable to keep talking through her tears, Shae kneeled in front of her, she watched her cry, memories of every time Hattie had a bad day, accidently hurt herself she would always cry in her arms until she felt better.

"I meant what I said, I loved you since I first seen you. I love you so much I had to, baby you had to stay hidden even if it killed me. Hattie, there was a insane person after me and I had to control what is inside of me-"

"Well, what do we have here?"

Shae wiped her eyes then looked up, noticing the strike through his headband, figuring he was banished from his village or running with bandits, ethier way he was a rouge nin.

"Keep walking" Shae growled standing to her feet as did Hattie, she wiped her eyes before turning to face him

"Not very friendly, are we? What's your name?" he asked keeping his gaze fixed on Hattie

Shae narrowed her eyes at him just as Hattie spoke.

"None of your business" Hattie spoke in a calm but cool tone, he smiled wide and laughed

Kakashi, Asuma and Yamato looked around, sensing movement in the trees around them.

"Shae" Asuma said taking out his blades, Kakashi and Yamato had taken out their weapons

Shae glanced around them, counting as nin's came out of the trees into view, she glanced at Hattie then looked around one more time as she gently pushed Hattie in the middle of their group

"Twenty four" Shae said glancing as her team nodded getting the same number

"It's okay, we'll get through this" Asuma said

"There's too many of them" Shae replied

"We've been in tighter situations, you don't have to do it" Kakashi said

"Do what?" Hattie asked taking her weapon from her hip

"I can't risk it. There's too many variables, twenty four nin? Do you know how many powers they could have"

"Shae, there's five of us-" Yamato started

 _'_ _Are you there? Of course you are, where else would you be' she said into the darkness_

 _'_ _If you help me… I'll give you complete control, my only condition is you can't hurt Hattie, Asuma, Kakashi or Yamato and you have thirty seconds' she said as a womanly black figure appeared behind the seal_

 _"_ _Do we have a deal?' she asked with her fingertips on the edge of the seal as soon as it nodded she begins to appeal it away_

"Baby, hold onto Asuma, don't open your eyes until I tell you too" she said reaching behind her and pulling a black mask from her bag as she pulled her staff into her other hand

"Why?" Hattie asked staring at her mother pulling on her mask

"Do as I say" she said then leaning over in pain, gasping for air

"Mom-"

"Don't touch her, close your eyes" Asuma said in a stern voice, Hattie looked up at him then held on tight, closing her eyes.

"You should've kept walking" Hattie heard from where her mother stood causing her to snap open her eyes and stare at her uncles back. The unholy ominous voice coming from her mother's direction made the breath in her throat hitch. Immediately she heard screaming, gasps, foot steps, gurgled choking and tearing of what she could only assume was clothing, flesh and the cracking of trees? No, bones.

She held on tighter to Asuma, shaking as she could see blood spatter at the corner of her eye then what looked to be ash floating in the air.

"Shae?" Hattie heard Asuma say making Hattie jump from the sudden sound of his voice.

Hattie looked up then followed her uncles line of sight, she seen her mother standing still with a ball of ash floating away in her hands. She glanced around with no other nins in sight, only ash and blood splatter stained across the grass and surrounding trees.

"Mom.. Where" she said in disbelief then looked up at her mom to be met with her black mask along with black eyes and red iris, Hattie stood still. It looked like her mother but the way it moved truly wasn't her mother, absolutely no sound was made as she walked, her mother mother's warm honey gold eyes were gone but it had her staff as this woman, this thing held a reaper staff.

"It's the reaper" she whispered, knowing from the rumors this would be her last breath then she closed her eyes

 _'_ _I'm sorry mom. I love you"_

She thought until she heard vomiting and coughing. She opened her eyes to see Yamato and Kakashi holding up her mom. She was sure she had seen someone different a second ago.

"I told you not to open your eyes" her mom said with a weak smile

"Mom" she said then ran to her, hugging her tight, her mom holding her just as tight

"Come on" Shae said gently and slowly walked away with Hattie never letting go while Asuma and Yamato took her mask, staff and bag

"What was that?" Hattie asked after a few minutes of silence

"It was one of the many things I was protecting you from" Shae said looking down at Hattie

"You were?" she asked slowly as Shae nodded

"Hattie, I never left you because I never wanted you" Shae stopped walking and faced her

"That was one of the things I was protecting you from. It's name is 'Chaos', I thought I formed a bond with it like Naruto did with his demon but reapers are diferent.. much different and I had to seal it completely" she said watching Hattie thinking, now understanding why her mom had written a rather dark song in her books

"You're like uncle Naruto?" she asked as Shae nodded

Hattie looked to the ground still thinking then back up at her mom

 _'_ _I am your worst nightmare, One day the valley's gonna swallow me whole'_ Hattie thought

"That's why you left me?" she asked softly, the immense fear she felt from the reaper and the sheer terror once she seen it in front of her forever engrained in her memory

"Yes, it brings danger where ever it is, even more so when it wasn't sealed. Though I didn't realize that until I had sealed it away." She said softly as Hattie stared wide eyed at her, realizing how much of a burden that must have been

"You're the reaper everyone talks about?"

"Yes" Shae replied still watching Hattie's reaction

"Does dad.." Hatties voice trails off when Shae nodded

"You said you were protecting me from so many things, what else is there?" Hattie asked needing to know why

"There was someone hunting me down, he was like me but couldn't control his reaper, if what you call what I can do as control…" she breathed in deep and sighed

"He captured dozens upon dozens of nin to search for me and when he became impatient he sent some of the nin back home and when they would see me, they would be set off like a time bomb, killing everyone and everything in sight. The nin had no control over what they did and they were just as strong as Kages and in some cases stronger. That's why I had to hide you, where ever I was you would be in danger… At least until the returned nin started to go off at random killing civilians, they killed Mr. and Mrs. Yashin too, they protected you with their lives and I came back to you. It was clear whether hidden or not you were always going to be in danger unless that man was stopped… You would never be safe" she stopped as Hattie's mouth had slightly opened in amazement as if her mom was reading her an epic bed time story

"Did you find him?" she asked

"Yes, but it wasn't me who killed him.. it was your dad-Tsk shit" Shae said flinching

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked

"Mom?" Hattie said concerned

"Don't tell your dad I used chaos, or that I swore in front of you" Shae said

"Why?" Hattie asked

"Because your dad is just so against swearing it's not even funny" Shae said in a monotone voice

"No, I mean Chaos?" Hattie said unsure if to call it Chaos or the reaper

"I promised not to use it when you were a toddler and I broke that promise but for good reason, all of them were rouge nin… and non of them had good intensions" Shae shivered still remembering their vibes with chaos

"How do you know?" Hattie asked finally noticing they were walking again

"One of the many gifts from Chaos, it allowed you to feel and amplify every negative emotion a person has"

"If they were that strong… How did dad kill the other reaper?" Hattie asked knowing it couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds from when she heard the ominous voice to seeing her mom standing where the reaper stood.

"Well… Chaos is a sneaky thing and it took a hold of your dad when he and I were in distress, chaos over took him for a minute, and he killed him. If we weren't stuck in that box I swear hundreds of people would've died in the mist village that day."

"The mist-What?!" Hattie said loudly having even more questions

….

"Hurry, she should be up soon" Shae said running in her heels as Hattie was just behind her

They pull the door open to find it locked then seeing a nin shaking their head pointing at the sign.

 _'_ _Private session'_

"I know my daughters up soon, we were running late-" She stopped talking when the nin shake their head again

"You open this god damn door right now Youji or I'm telling your mother and your girlfriend how you came to me at the hospital-Thank you" Shae smiled walking passed the red faced nin with Hattie

"What did he do?" Hattie asked glancing back at the nin

"He made a pass at me last year- oh there's your dad, don't tell him I told you that or I swore in front of you" she whispered

Hattie smiled with a soft laugh, so used to hearing her mom tell her "don't tell your dad" when they weren't suppose to be doing something he disagreed with, remembering every time they went for ice cream, ate her dads lunch during the night, went shopping or if her mom swore by accident.

They walked down the aisle and Shae sat next to Neji then Hattie as Mika and Reyes sat on the other side of Neji.

"Hi" Hattie said softly to her dad, avoiding direct eye contact unsure of how angry he was she had left

"We need to talk" she heard her dad say to her mom as she nodded.

 _'_ _That's just great'_ Shae thought, really not wanting to have that conversation

Shae knew he must have felt Chaos when she used it as she felt his heart was concerned that entire time and for a long time afterward.

The curtains slide apart across the stage, they looked forward to see Kana standing in front of a piano with a set of drums to the side. At the first few notes both Neji and Shae knew what she was going to sing. Shae glanced at Neji feeling a pang of embarrassment from him to have something he wrote to his wife so long ago in such a public setting. With all the recent events she had forgot to ask Kana the song she had chosen for her recital.

Shae reached for Neji's hand and squeezed it, knowing no one else in the room would know he had written it other than her.

"One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home"

As Kana sings the last line there was silence for five seconds. Kana looked around the audience convinced she had done a horrible job until the audience erupted with applause. She smiled with a blush on her cheeks then quickly ran off stage making her sisters laugh.

"She's like aunty Hinata" Mika laughed looking up at her dad as her dad gave a slight nod

"Hatsukoi" Neji said as soon as the recital ended, she visibly flinches hearing her full name

"Yeah.." she said following her dad out while her mom and siblings went back stage to see Kana

Hattie followed her dad out of the building and down the street too afraid to speak first. She sees he keeps walking passed their street to another one further down, she keeps following him wondering where he was talking her until she sees their old house. She had only vague recollections of being inside.

"This is our first home." Neji said staring at the small house

"We were living in a one bedroom apartment, it was barely big enough to fit two people let alone three. This house was clipped to the fridge for weeks until we decided not only did we need a bigger place but we wanted to give you a home. I had thought if your mother marred me we would be complete, it wasn't until you called me your father did I realize. We were already complete because we had you" he kept his eyes on the house until he felt a hard thud against him almost being knocked off his feet, he held onto Hattie as she cried.

"I'm sorry dad… I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" she cried hiding her face against his chest

"Don't run away like that again" he said in a gentle low voice holding her as if he was protecting her as he always would

"I won't, I promise. Are you mad?" she said wiping her eyes, still sniffling

"No, I'm not upset with you, I'm glad you're safe."

"Did your mother talk to you?" Neji asked when Hattie let him go

"Yeah"

"Do you have anymore questions?" he asked leading her back home

"Not right now, but I'll ask when I do, I promise. Mom had a lot of answers to my questions. She said if I wanted to look for my birth mother she would come with me" Hattie looked up at her dad

"Alright" he said with a nod

"Dad, can you tell me how you saved mom?" she said smiling

"Hm?"

"At the mist village, she said you saved her I forgot to ask for more details but I had other things on my mind" she half smiled, he nodded knowing Shae must have told her everything about the reaper since he had felt it's presence a day ago

"Oh.. Hm, your mother had decided we were going on our mission" he started his story, taking the long way home


End file.
